Accidentally Bound
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry Potter linked his magic with Severus Snape and they have both survived the Final Battle. How will Harry deal with losses, an angry snape and the end of the war while struggling with his new role as Snape's husband? AU warning. Slash Warning. SSHP
1. Take it

**Di****sclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: This is the new story that I have been telling you all about. This is a marriage fic, yeah I know it has been done before but this is simply my take on things. As is usually the case with my work, you can safely assume that it is AU since Snape survives. Anyway beta readers are welcome so feel free to post any suggestions or ideas. **

**This is a whole new story and in the first chapter it will have some direct quoting from Deadly Hallows but they will be written like **_**this. Just to let you know. **_

**Title: Accidentally Bound **

**Summary: Harry Potter accidentally linked his magic with Severus Snape when the man lay dying from the snake attack, creating an everlasting bond between them. Now both have survived the battle and how will Harry deal with losses, the new bond, an angry Severus Snape and all the while still knowing nothing? **

**Warnings: Slash**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

"_Kill__." _Harry could hear the terrible scream echo in the dimly lit room and he winced. The already pale face of his former teacher lost what little colour it had as the large snake, at Voldemort's request, plunged her fangs into the tall wizard's neck.

The black eyes widened and for a moment Harry feared that they would meet his own but the crate that blocked them from view could not be moved without raising suspicion. He bit his knuckles to prevent himself from screaming as Snape fell to the floor, fingers touching his neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

The older wizard sank to his knees as the protective cage rolled off and Voldemort departed from the room with one last cool look at his servant.

Harry, his scar prickling could hear Hermione Granger, his best friend breathing his name behind him but before he was even aware of what he was doing, he had moved the crate that blocked the entrance from view up in the air and climbed out into the dusty room.

He didn't know why he was approaching the dying man but the moment the black eyes found his, Snape made a gesture. Harry bent over and with deceiving strength the black greasy haired, hooked nosed man reared up and caught the front of his robes in a firm grip.

"_Take….it…..take….it,__" _Snape rasped and something neither gas nor liquid poured out of his ears, eyes and mouth. Harry knew what it was but he didn't know what to do with it until somebody thrust a flask into his hand and he caught the gas.

Uneven breaths were coming past the thin bloodless lips and Harry set the flask aside. He didn't know what he was feeling. He had always hated Snape, loathed the man, especially after killing Albus Dumbledore last year but to see the man die such a death….well Harry was sure that it was not something the Potions Master deserved.

"_Look….at…me,__" _Snape whispered and as the green eyes found the black ones, something vanished with the deep fathomless eyes of Snape and the hand holding Harry's robe thundered to the floor.

Harry remained seated on the floor, even as Voldemort's voice boomed through the room. Ron and Hermione moved around him, itching to go back to the castle. The flashes of curses died around them through the window when Voldemort called a stand still. He would give Harry until midnight to appear before they would attack again.

He glanced down at Snape's face. The older wizard's shallow face was pale and his eyes had fluttered closed. The harsh lines which had made Snape appear older than he was, were standing out on the already pale face.

Despite himself Harry reached out with one hand even as he thought in a small childlike voice. _Don't die. You can't leave me behind…everybody is leaving to someplace I can't follow…_

There was another flash of light and Harry struggled for breath when the powerful magic travelled through his body. He gasped, trying to keep upright as his green eyes blinked strongly to struggle things into focus again.

He suddenly felt extremely tired but Hermione was already shouting at him that they had to hurry. With the flask tightly in hand, Harry turned back to stare at the dark clad body lying there before he turned back to go to the castle.

Hp

"_Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it isn't real?" _Harry struggled back to wakefulness. His body felt extremely sore but he managed to keep a grin from his face. _Now I am The Boy Who Lived Twice._

He was lying on his stomach, aware of the pounding of his heart. He should not have survived this. He could not have been brought back. He had made his choice. He had died, should have been dead.

But why he returned, he didn't know. His magic was swirling around him and Harry tried his best not to give himself away even as the gentle hands of a woman touched his chest to make sure that he was still alive. _"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" _

"_Yes,__" _He breathed back, his voice soft as he heard the cheer commence around them. They assumed he was dead.

He felt Hagrid's strong arms lift him gently, even when the half giant was shaking with tears. He forced himself not to give himself away, just seeking for one moment of rest to allow his magic to recover and to allow his mind to drift.

He didn't wish to think of Remus Lupin, his father's friend lying dead in the hall together with his wife, Tonks. He didn't wish to know of all the people who had died because he had refused to give himself up.

He knew that he needed his strength. This was what it would boil down to. He would face Voldemort, face him and win or die trying. It would be over at last, one way or another.

He wondered where he had left the Resurrecting Stone. He had seen his parents, finally after all these years but it was strange that he would have survived this attack. He had to survive the attack.

His magic pulses strangely and a dizzy spell sends his mind spinning. It was a good thing that he was lying down in Hagrid's arms. He tried not to show that he was still alive, it would do him no good.

The noise level when they finally came out of the forest was deafening and Harry startled badly. He had not realized that so many people were fighting here, for him.

The people were cheering, shouting out to him. His name was chanted like it had never been called out before. His magic pulsed again, shooting through him as Neville ran forward and Harry changed to open his eyes.

He could see the old ragged hat that had been placed on the scarred face of his dorm mate. He wanted to shout out to Neville but kept his peace at his place in front of Voldemort's feet. The red eyes of his nemesis were fixed upon the struggling adolescent and then Neville broke free, rushing forward with the sword in his hand and with one big slash severed the neck of the great green snake.

In the commotion that followed Voldemort's inhuman scream, Harry struggled to his feet. He swayed unsteadily but forced himself to be strong. His body throbbed and his magic pulsed again, going up and down like a ship on a stormy sea.

He struggled into his invisibility cloak, wand in hand as he raced inside, dodging curses as he went. He could see his friends fighting, killing and being hurled backwards because of the sheer force of the spells.

He cried out protective spells to help those he loved. He could see Mrs. Weasley rush forward to protect Ginny as Harry turned, swayed from his goal of reaching Voldemort to protect her. Bellatrix Lestrange twirled her wand and the two women were soon duelling so fiercely that Harry could do nothing more then to step out of the way, invisible as he was.

It happened in a flash as Molly Weasley's curse flew beneath Bellatrix outstretched arm and hit her square in the chest. Her eyes widened and then she crumbled to the floor, dead.

Harry startled when Voldemort screamed and the Dark Lord's fury exploded with a bang, sending his magic flying. Harry could see him raise his wand and point it at Molly Weasley, knowing what curse would be moments away from being uttered.

He shouted, _"Protego!" _

The shield charm exploded with a bang and he tossed the invisibility cloak away from him. People gasped and shouted out to him, screaming that their hero was still alive. The crowd stilled as Harry walked forward, wand raised and eyes fixed upon the pale, thin figure of what passed for a man before him.

They began to circle each other, each biding their time to strike, throwing insults at each other. Harry felt his magic rise slightly, his muscles tense, waiting for him to jump and to finish it or die trying.

He felt a strange jolt shoot through him at the mentioning of Snape's name. Eyes still fixed upon the Elder Wand which was twirling between the thin long pale fingers, Harry knew when the moment arrived.

There was no movement from the crowd as each occupant of the room held their breath, knowing that the end, whatever end, was near.

He tightened the grip of his wand as the sun rose and hit the ceiling. The inhuman voice shouted towards the heavens as Harry did the same, raising the wand higher and higher. "_Expelliarmus."_

The blast vibrated through the room and Harry could feel himself struggling as his magic pulsed again. His magic felt strange, like it was blocked and hindered by somebody but then the block disappeared and it flooded back, stronger than ever as Harry poured all of his strength into the blast, wanting to end this once and for all.

The whole hall erupted into cheers even as Harry stood swaying, both wands falling to the floor after he had caught them. His hands were shaking, his body trembling and his magic pulsating oddly again.

People moved forward as Harry felt his mind spin, his body was so sore that he didn't know how long he could hold on again. Darkness was spreading through his mind, his body telling him something but he didn't know what.

He swayed again, more forcefully this time. Somebody shouted at him but he didn't know who or what and then with a loud gasp and a powerful surge of his magic as it lunged and finally disappeared, Harry Potter collapsed.

Hp

Ronald Weasley saw Harry collapse, the messy haired younger male hitting the floor with a loud thud as the whole hall gasped and shouts went up around them. His other best friend Hermione Granger shouted for somebody to come as the two best friends reached the fallen wizard.

Harry was trembling, lying on his stomach, his face twisted sideways as his unfocussed green eyes were half lidded and he muttered under his breath, incoherently as Ron reached Harry first, shouting for room as he quickly turned the other wizard in his arms, Harry's head pillowed on his leg, eyes searching for any hidden wounds.

"Harry, come on mate…this is not a good time and place for collapsing." He spoke softly to his friend, eyes fixed upon the green eyes as Harry blinked up at him.

The younger male and best friend for years reaching up with a hand and twisted it in Ron's robe, the grip weak as Harry struggled to regain consciousness. "Tell them to get Snape…Tell them…."

"Harry, this isn't the time to worry about that greasy git…. Look we will go and get him later…"

"No, don't understand…alive…done stupid…need….him…." Harry's eyes were pleading and Ron could hear Hermione shouting next to him. The stern voice that answered her could be recognized as their former head of house Minerva McGonagall as Ron focussed upon Harry.

He could tell that his friend was losing the battle, knowing Harry was exhausted. There would be a time to question Harry's motive later as Ron set his jaw and promised. "Sure, mate, I will go myself. I will take a few people and bring him to the hospital wing, alright? Just go to sleep now. You need rest and then we can celebrate."

Giving Ron a slightly dazed smile Harry closed his eyes, his head lolling limply to the side as strong arms lifted Harry as Professor McGonagall's voice questioned him harshly as Ron struggled to focus. "What was he speaking about, Mister Weasley?"

"He…he is worried about Snape. Harry says that Snape is still alive…I don't know but I promised him that I would go back to make sure…"

Her nostrils flared and the thin stern lips set in a firm line as her hands quivered as Professor McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "Go and get him, Ronald, regardless of the state he is in. He needs to be brought back to the castle, dead or alive…"

Ron could only nod tightly, his eyes searching and finding those of the bushy haired female witch that stood close by, worrying, her bottom lip in between her teeth. She forced a reassuring smile to her lips when she saw him and answered. "I will stay with Harry. Go and do what you promised him. I am sure he will be fine."

Ron could only nod again and then with a last peck on her cheek, he was gone.

Hp

Hermione Granger hurried after Hagrid as the half giant moved towards the hospital wing, the precious weight in his arms the cause of their worries. Her mind was overwrought with the images that were threatened to spill to the surface but her worry for Harry kept her going.

They thrust open the doors to the Hospital Wing as Poppy Pomfrey, the mediwitch of Hogwarts preceded them towards a bed, the ward already filled with various people who were injured.

"Put him here and tell me what happened," She snapped, flicking her wand and pulling curtains around the bed as Hagrid eased Harry down. The young wizard was pale and sweat was beginning to form upon his forehead, soaking his bangs. His eyes were fluttering underneath his eyelids, moving restlessly as if he was dreaming.

"He suddenly collapsed after the fight. Ron reached him and told him that he was babbling something about Snape…Harry was trying to make Ron understand something but…." Hermione began to explain as Hagrid cut in.

"Harry died…that evil bastard killed him….I saw it happen….Harry was just lying there, cold and well dead…"

"Potter died and he came back?" Madam Pomfrey raised her wand, muttering under her breath as her large eyes found Hagrid's black ones who merely nodded, holding a bin sized hand up to his cheek which was bleeding.

"Yeah," Hagrid answered as she forced them both backwards and moved her wand in circular motions over Harry's still form, frowning at the runes that appeared above his body.

"He is suffering from magical shock that is for sure. His magic is weak, barely pulsating but with such a powerful surge of magic what can you expect?" The mediwitch was speaking to herself and Hermione bit her lip again.

_He has to be okay… he simply has to be…too much has happened for him to die now… _ She pleaded silently with whoever was listening. Her knees buckled and she choked back a sob as Harry's already pale skin greyed even more as if he had taken a turn for the worse.

"This doesn't make any sense." The mediwitch was still talking to herself as Hermione felt a tree trunk sized arm wrap around her trembling shoulders and she hid her face in Hagrid's side, tears soaking the material.

"He will pull through, Mione, he always does." The half giant muttered softly as commotion at the door had them all turning.

Ron had thrown open the door and Professor McGonagall was moving forward only to stop dead in her tracks as she saw Ron flick his wand, his expression one of alarm as his eyes met hers across the ward, trying to give her a message but she gasped all the same when she saw the bloodied dark clothed wizard that Bill directed into the ward on a stretcher.

"Hurry, he is alive but he is barely holding on," The oldest Weasley brother shouted, as he directed the stretcher towards the bed opposite the one Harry was occupying.

"Severus?" Professor McGonagall gasped, approaching the bedside as Madam Pomfrey hurried around the curtain and approached the bedside. Her movements were weary as if she expected the pale wizard to suddenly rear up and kill them all.

"Dammit, Poppy, he isn't going to do anything….Hurry up," The stern headmistress snapped as she spotted the movement out of the corner of her eyes.

Hermione stood frozen in between the two beds as she watched as Madam Pomfrey began to move her wand in the same motions that she had seen her doing above Harry's limp body earlier.

Her expression was puzzled as the mediwitch glanced back at Harry. She gestured for one of the other healers to approach the bedside before she gave him some curt orders at which he dove into the storage room that contained the potions.

Hermione felt Ron's arm go around her. He was trembling as he too stared at Harry before turning his head back toward the Healer. Madam Pomfrey hurriedly held her wand with her right hand and with her left hand she searched the many pockets of the heavy black robes.

She finally drew forth a vial containing a colourless liquid and she uncorked it with a tip of her wand. Setting her wand aside she lifted Snape's head carefully up with her right arm behind the back of his head and then encouraged him to drink the liquid with careful strokes around his neck, mindful of the gaping holes that the fangs had made.

The moment the liquid was gone Harry released a frightened moan of pain and Madam Pomfrey gently eased Snape's head back down. His face was twisted in pain but the lines around his mouth and eyes relaxed slightly upon digesting the potion.

The mediwitch picked up her wand again and began the incantation again, instructed the healer, who had returned with his arms filled with vials of potion to set them down and perform the same incantation upon Harry, whose complexion was as pale as Snape's was.

Madam Pomfrey glanced back when the runes began to appear above Snape's still body, her eyes widening as she found those of the healer. "Oh no," She murmured, breaking the spell and gesturing to the healer to start treating Snape.

She approached Harry's bedside, staring down at the still lying figure of the hero of the wizarding world. "You foolish, foolish child," She breathed at which Professor McGonagall barked.

"What is the meaning of this, Poppy? Harry has just been through hell because of defeating Voldemort…."

The mediwitch turned back to the headmistress and they could see the determination on her face as she spoke words that chilled them all. "Harry has brought this upon himself. Severus has survived because Harry called him back, just as Harry has survived because Severus called him back. Harry, somehow, linked their magic together. For better or for worse they are linked together and if at this moment, when they are so weak, either one of them dies, so does the other…"

Gasps went up around the room as the occupants stared at the two wizards who for the moment were blissfully unaware of the bond between them.

**So this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Review of course and tell me what you think. **


	2. Look at me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. Wow, many people have actually liked this story. Let's begin. **

Harry woke slowly, his mind fuzzy and his body throbbing with pain and the odd sensation of his magic being pulled in what it seemed was all different directions. His magic was weak and it was an odd sensation but he struggled to open his eyes.

The room was blurred and greyish and Harry found the table next to his bed as he fumbled around for his glasses. He finally found them and placed them on his nose and the room came into focus.

The greyish light came from the window through which the starry night could be seen. He was in a room, a small room as he slowly sat up. The sheets pooled around his waist and he was shocked to find him dressed in the same manner as that which he had been in when he had been fighting Voldemort.

His wand was lying on the table next to where his glasses had been. The room was small and the door closed. _Remus, Tonks…I have to go and see them._

An unfamiliar feeling choked his throat as he remembered their pale faces as they simply lay there as if in sleep. His eyes burned and he wondered why he was here. He could remember the fight and then his magic was doing something strange and he fell…he had been staring up at Ron's face and he had been saying something about Professor Snape.

"Ouch!" He brought a hand up to his head when the headache seared. He pressed his hands tightly against his forehead, his magic pulsating oddly again and for a moment Harry feared he would be ill. Perhaps it was best to stay in bed after all.

His head spinning dizzily for a moment, he leaned back against the cushion. He waited as the world stopped spinning before he glanced around the room again. He had not been alone.

In the bed next to him lay somebody Harry had never expected to see. Professor Snape lay there, his face white and with bandages that went around the thin neck. The older wizard lay flat on his back but his eyes were moving rapidly underneath the closed eyelids and the thin, nearly bloodless lips were parted.

The shallow rise and fall of the broad chest covered with blankets was the only movement Snape made. Harry found that he had been staring and he looked away at once. What was Professor Snape doing in a room with him?

No sounds reached his ears and Harry knew that it was either late at night or early day but he reckoned it would be late at night. His body still felt tired and he sank back down against the pillows, holding his wand and thinking about all the people.

Why couldn't he remember what had happened? What had in fact happened after the Final Battle? And why was he here with Professor Snape, stuck in a room _together? _

Harry could feel himself slipping away. The hurt in him was deep and the ache inside of him was lengthening but for the life of him he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He closed them and drifted down into darkness which was so much better than the aching feeling deep inside…

Hp

The next time he woke he knew that he was being watched. He opened his eyes to find that he had shifted onto his side and he wondered who was in the room that was watching him. He uncurled his legs and looked at the door. Still closed and the light that filtered into the room was that of the moon.

He turned on his back, his hand drifting up to push his glasses back onto his nose. A soft growl reached his ear and he could only think of who had been watching him.

"I die and I am stuck in a room with you. Apparently even the gods have no mercy for me in the afterlife." The bitterness in the voice made the hairs on Harry's neck stand up.

"I doubt that we are dead, Professor," Harry offered softly. His voice was hoarse and his throat was painfully dry.

"Oh I can guarantee you that, _Potter_. If we had been dead you would not have been the company I would have selected…."

"I don't think that you can select the company. I was stuck with Professor Dumbledore when I…" Harry yelped when a hand suddenly closed strongly around his upper arm. Apparently his bed had been moved next to Snape's bed and the older wizard had leaned over him.

He could see that Snape had made a mistake because the older wizard's face lost what little colour it had left. Harry gasped when his magic lunged again and he struggled against the spinning world. Snape struggled and then after a moment he got his bearings and hissed, dark eyes flashing. "You mean to tell me that you died!"

"Voldemort, he killed me but I woke up again. I don't know how it happened."

"I will tell you how it happened, you foolish child. You got back because somebody called you back, that person was me! I will tell you why as well!" A low feral growl and Harry got fearful when he saw the wide black eyes of his former teacher.

Snape appeared mad and Harry tugged at the iron grip that had gripped his arm but he could not shake Snape off. He swallowed thickly as he tried to pull himself loose. It wasn't right; Snape should not have so much strength, especially after his injury, but it seemed that his fury was giving Snape strength.

"You can't even leave me to die in peace! Every time you must butt in! Do you have any idea how I felt when I woke up, you miserable imp? Guess who was sitting beside me when I opened my eyes to find myself as weak as a kitten and my magic twirling about my body, trying not only to heal me but you as well! Professor McGonagall! Do you have any idea what she told me?"

The words didn't make any sense but Harry found himself nodding all the same. It was better to go along with a mad person after all. It was what he had always done with his uncle. His breathing was slightly laboured and the ache was back where his heart was supposed to be. But it was so much easier to focus upon Snape than on the thought of Lupin and Tonks and all those others that had died.

"No, sir." Harry merely said because it seemed that Snape was waiting for it. The older wizard glared at Harry and the younger wizard's hand closed over the one fastened around his upper arm. "Please let me go." He asked.

Snape sneered. "Oh I will not, Potter. You will listen to what I say and you will hear it. She told me a most interesting tale. About how you managed to link your magic to me, thus saving me from a timely demise and having an excellent excuse for somebody to call you back from the dead…"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Save the excuses for somebody who cares, Potter! Of course you meant to. You are just like your father! What else would his precious little son do but simply bind his magic to somebody who doesn't even like him? What would daddy have said if only he had known what you have done, Potter? You foolish child," Snape snarled at him.

The aching inside of him was building and Harry wished for somebody, anybody really just to be there. To hold him and to tell him that it was all some horrible dream. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered his father's face. The ghostly white faces as they came to get him and he was finally going to join them, to stop struggling.

He couldn't breathe as he remembered his father's voice and his mother's too, her eyes searching his face hungrily. Lupin and Sirius standing there, looking at him and smiling at him, all reunited in death and he was once again left behind…all alone…

Words reached his ears but Harry couldn't focus upon them. His mind felt fuzzy as the ache and the emptiness spread through his chest, upwards through his throat, past the lump that had settled there and upward to his nose and eyes. His nose was stuffy and Harry was barely aware that he was mumbling. "I am sorry…I didn't….no don't leave…don't hate me."

Strong fingers hooked around his chin and he opened his eyes but the face before him was blurry and he couldn't focus…

Hp

Severus glanced at the child before him, his eyes wide. Potter's green eyes were wide and unfocussed and the child's breathing was much too quick. Potter was keeping up an almost annoying tirade of words but Severus had long ago discarded them.

Potter had stopped hearing him the moment Severus had mentioned his father and now the foolish brat was starting to hyperventilate. The boyish face before him was pale and Severus caught the chin in his hand as he called out. "Potter!"

He shook the child but got no response. He wondered if he could call for help but his voice was hoarse and rough, not used to the speech that had deserted him for the past three days.

He knew that he should hate the child before him when he had learned what had transpired on that fateful night that the Dark Lord fell. Potter had done the unspeakable, binding their magic together so that one would be unable to live without the other, especially now when they were so weak.

Potter's magic had saved him and he had called the other wizard back when Potter had gone to meet his fate with Voldemort.

He wanted to raise his wand but he knew that his weak magic would be unable to cope with that so it would be up to Severus to stop the hyperventilating Boy Who Lived, like his life wasn't miserable enough.

"Damn it, Potter, stop it and look at me! Deep breath, even breaths, come on boy, you can do it!" It was no use; Potter was too far gone to focus upon words any longer.

Severus swore, hard and then did the only thing he could think of doing in such close proximity and pulled Potter towards him. One arm went around the heaving shoulders as he pressed the other wizard against his chest. He pressed his cheek against the top of the unruly hair as his neck ached at the impossible angle and his wounds throbbed, despite the many healing and pain potions he had swallowed.

"No, not dead…no wait…don't leave me." Potter cried out, struggling against Severus' arms. The dark eyes flew down but Severus could no longer see Potter's eyes as they were buried against his neck. He grabbed the flailing hand and tucked it against Potter's body, holding it loosely with his own before he rolled onto his back, bringing Potter with him so the child was resting against his chest.

He pulled a bit and Potter easily slid against him, the thin and smaller body of the younger wizard easily fitting in between Severus' longer limbs. The boy kept murmuring the word dead in a terrifyingly young voice and Severus sighed again. This was not what he had asked for.

He pulled Potter's head away from his neck, shifting so that the child was lying with his head in the middle of his chest and directly over his beating heart. Potter's face was tilted towards him but Severus could see that the eyes were closed. Potter had stopped speaking, finally, and Snape tightened his arms as the brat's breathing evened out. Now all he had to do was wait.

Hp

Harry woke slowly, his ears picking up the sound before any of his other conscious thoughts responded. He moved his head, trying to bury deeper into the warmth that surrounded him. He felt safe, for the first time ever in his life and he wanted to hold onto that safety for a moment longer

He listened to the beating close to his ear. It felt comforting somehow and his magic was not swirling or pulsating but oddly calm now, like it should always feel. He knew that opening his eyes meant pain and anger and he wanted peace for a little while.

The beating increased in volume as the body underneath him shifted and while Harry knew that it should bother him more that he was resting against somebody who was making him feel safe, he couldn't be bothered right now. He felt extremely tired and the aching in his throat had died down a bit.

His head rose with each breath and Harry wondered if it would be safe for him to open his eyes. The beating was comforting as it matched the rhythm of his own heart. "Potter, I know you are awake. I felt the shift in your breathing when you entered the world of the living."

His breathing was hitching again and Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking at the dark eyes. He should move but as he tried to move his head his magic began to pulsate again, agitated and his head seemed to explode with pain, like it had often done after he had been practising Occlumency.

He could barely lift it as his head pulsed with the pain and his eyes began to water immediately. Harry thought he would pass out when a gentle hand, far gentler than he would have anticipated pushed his head back down firmly against Snape's chest.

Harry opened his eyes as his magic settled down. The older wizard was sneering at him but the strong and warm hand on Harry's cheek felt very good. "I am sorry…"

"Oddly enough you shouldn't apologize for something that is not your fault. You apologize for everything except for those things that are your fault. Relax and allow your magic to adjust to the situation before you hyperventilate again."

"Is my magic out of control because of the fact that it is linked to yours, sir?" Harry felt himself stammering over the unfamiliar word. He had rarely, if ever, shown Snape any respect and it was strange to start now.

Snape raised an eyebrow but then he answered after some contemplation, his voice soft and rumbling through his chest. "It is because of the fact that you have suffered from magical depletion after fighting the Dark Lord. Your magic is unstable because of the struggle to keep me alive and therefore you collapsed after the battle. Oh yes, professor McGonagall told me all about what happened and why I am recovering so swiftly. Your magic is strong, Potter, make no doubt about that but you are ill adjusted to the new situation. You have been asleep for nearly 3 days. I imagine soon your will have _your friends _standing here, demanding why. An answer I still have not received."

"I don't know. It happened in a flash….I saw you die and I didn't want to be left alone, it was just a thought without considering the consequences," Harry murmured.

"Oh how very true indeed, Potter, rarely, if ever, do you think of the consequences," Snape snarled at him, baring his teeth yet the hand on Harry's cheek remained.

"What will this mean? This linking of magic?"

"We are bound to each other. In time, the bond will not force us to be so close, though our minds and magic will be more at ease with each other, though it is wise and there are not many things known to history about linking of magic, that we would be forced to meet to keep our magic stable, especially when we are both strong wizards. What it will mean, only time will tell. Trust me, Potter, I am not less pleased or amused by it as you are, when I am now forced, instead of being free, to take care of you!"

"You wouldn't be free unless you died. You will face trial, any death eaters that have survived will face trial," Harry said his voice stronger than before with the anger that blazed through him.

"Then you should have left me to die, Potter!" Snape snarled immediately and roughly pushed Harry away from him. His head spinning again and his magic swirling Harry made use of the force of his anger as he rolled onto his side, his chest heaving again.

He forcefully rejected the idea of feeling safe when he had been in close proximity to the older wizard as an aftermath of the shock from the war finally being able to end after so many years. He kept his mouth tightly shut, even when Snape whispered harshly.

"It is always about you, isn't it, Potter?"

Harry turned, swallowing away his tears as he did so. "Yeah I suppose it is. Because I mean truly who wouldn't want a mad man trying to kill you since you were one year old. I mean come on, it is not like I have had anything better to do with my time than to defeat Voldemort and save the wizarding world. I mean come on, what more could a seventeen year old possible want from life? oh right, except maybe being normal for a change!"

Snape had paled and the older wizard hissed. "Don't say that name in front of me!"

"Or what, afraid that he is going to rise from the grave and come back to haunt us? I made sure that _he _stayed dead. This time for good! Or don't you like hearing the name of your former master?" Harry bared his teeth in a low growl as he watched Snape's face pale even more as the eyes glittered in righteous anger.

"Do not say his name in front of me, Potter!" A strong hand grabbed Harry's arm roughly. Snape's hand shook but Harry felt his own anger peak.

"Let me go!" He bit out.

"Not until you learn to show some respect for deceased wizards, mad as they were!"

"Yeah, like I have never seen dead people before…." Harry could hear his voice breaking and his eyes were beginning to mist over as his control snapped. The aching inside of him had shot past the lump in his throat which had suddenly loosened considerably.

He immediately turned away and rolled onto his side, curling his legs up to his chest and pulling the blankets over his shoulder to hide himself away. His cheeks were flamed and he didn't want to see the disgust on Snape's face.

The older wizard cleared his throat behind him and softly said. "I am sorry. That was uncalled for. Would you enlighten me as to who has died?"

Harry closed his eyes and then found his voice as he answered. "Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Tonks and many others. I don't know all the names yet," He choked out, his voice hoarse and not like his own voice.

He heard a soft sigh behind him and the angry curse that followed it. Harry knew that his tears flowed from his eyes but he couldn't turn around now. He closed his eyes, willing himself back to sleep and the comfortable numbness and as he finally did cry himself asleep he was unaware of the look of mingled pity and confusion on the other wizard's face.

Hp

Harry woke up hours later, his tears had dried and there were sounds of people moving about, whispering to one another, and the sensation of magic washing over him woke him up more firmly. He glanced around to see Professor McGonagall, Ron, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey who was waving her wand over him.

"Ah, Mister Potter, awake at last I see," She said sternly as she slipped him a vial with a strengthening potion. He sat up, pulling his pillow behind him and he sat up, slowly sipping the strengthening potion.

His headache and the fuzziness in his nose and head were slowly sliding away. He glanced at the other people who had been gathered in the room as he slowly asked. "Can somebody tell me what has happened?"

Hermione tried to give Harry what was supposed to pass as a reassuring smile but she failed miserably and then said, "It has been three days since you collapsed and we have tended to the wounded and have been busy to bury those who had died. About 50 people have died in total on our side I think…"

She choked back a sob and Harry felt his eyes grow wide. "50?" He stuttered out. The potion fell from his limp fingers and Harry heard a muffle curse beside him. Professor McGonagall merely nodded at him before she fixed her gaze upon Snape.

"Have you told Harry at all what he has done, Severus? Or have you merely laid accusations at his side?" Her voice was cold as the deputy headmistress stared at the dark eyed wizard.

"I have done my best to do both," He snapped at her, holding a hand to his neck with a pained expression on his face. Seeing that the Potions Master was obviously getting back to his former self, she smiled a thin lipped smile.

Harry glanced to his right to see that Snape had just looked at him and had turned his head away, scowling darkly. "But aside from the pleasantries we have business to attend to. All around us, even as we speak, former death eaters are being rounded up and brought in for questioning, even when they were under spells. The dates have been set for the trials. Kingsley Shacklebolt has been announced as the Minister of Magic for the moment. He has called a date for your trial, Severus, when he learned of your survival. Your trial will commence in August but the date has yet to be set…"

The headmistress hesitated and Harry glanced up. There was something that she was not telling them. Snape was watching her as well and the older wizard ground out finally. "Spit it out, Minerva. It can't be any worse than the current predicament."

"Actually, Severus. You know the ministry's law on people who have linked their magic together? They are supposed to be regularly monitored by the ministry unless they live in close proximity and are mindful of the bond between them…"

"Absolutely not!" Snape roared and Harry was sure that if the older wizard had been capable, he would have sprung to his feet.

Harry was puzzled, what could this mean? He raised his wand, aware that he was flushing uncomfortably and he asked. "Uhm, what does that mean?"

Professor McGonagall's face softened as she glanced from Snape's livid face to Harry's pale one and said. "It means that because of the danger of linked magic, you will be monitored by the ministry, thus living in close proximity of the ministry building or you would have to consummate the bond between you and your linked partner."

"And what does that mean?" Harry was aware of the glare that Snape sent his way as Professor McGonagall said.

"It means through a marriage, Harry…"

"No! No, I can't…I mean we can't…" Harry could feel his magic beginning to pulsate again, agitated and despite the pain medication pain lurched through the tender bond between them.

"For once we are in agreement," He could hear Snape murmur before the older wizard raised his voice and addressed the headmistress. "That would be impossible, Minerva. I am going to be a convicted death eater, sure to spend the rest of his miserable live in Azkaban, so surely they will not allow me to marry the precious Boy Who Lived."

"Severus, it is already arranged. The only way to keep Harry and you alive is through a marriage and you out of Azkaban. Coming next week, you will be known as Severus Tobias Potter Snape and husband of Harry James Snape Potter."

And as the enraged dark eyes returned to his own and his magic pulsated again, Harry knew that his life had suddenly taken a turn for the worse.

**So what do you think? I hope that you like it. Review of course and send some ideas for what will Snape do with Harry as Harry falls i****ll due to a side affect of the bond and magic linking between them? **


	3. Painful side affects of the bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter**

**Note: Wow, 45 reviews after 2 chapters. I must be doing something right. This is the most reviews I have ever received for a story. I try to stick to canon with the characters as much as possible but it will be or already is an alternative universe. I will include it in the summary just to be safe. So anyway, let's begin. **

Harry tried to force his body to move in order to escape the angry glare sent at him from across the ward. His throat was dry and scratchy and his neck hurt. Why, he didn't know. Remembering his aunt and uncle's behavior whenever he was feeling under the weather, he shook his head and pushed it down, ignoring it.

His magic was pulsating again but he was oddly used to it. It left him distracted and unable to focus upon the losses he had suffered. _I have lost everybody now…_

The tossing and turning that he had done when he had fallen asleep was tiring him out. Even the smallest task cost him the greatest of strength but Madam Pomfrey had assured him that it would even out when he was rested and the magic had recovered from trying to aid Snape.

He had blushed and had asked if there was a way to reverse the bond or the fact that Professor Snape didn't seem to have much trouble with his magic. She had told him in no uncertain terms that Snape was most likely using his skills at Occlumency to block his magic from reaching across the bond.

She had even said to him that it would sooth his magic whenever he was touching the older wizard. Skin to skin contact was encouraged, especially when they were so weak. One look at the black gaze to his left and Harry knew that he would never ask for that, no matter how much his magic may be hurting him.

"Potter, come on!" The velvet voice snapped at him and Harry heaved himself off the bed, swaying as a dizzy spell hit him. A wave of pain flashed through him, leaving a sensation of needle points being stabbed in his arm in its wake but Harry pushed it down.

_Just ignore it. It will go away. It always did at the Dursley's. Besides__, Snape wouldn't like it if you were to be ill now._

He moved across the ward, stumbling with uneasy steps as Snape glared at him, tapping his bandaged hand against his black thigh. The older wizard's left hand was bandaged where he had pressed it against his neck and the snake venom had flayed the skin. The fingers were free; making it appear like Snape was wearing a strange glove without fingers.

The older wizard had a small pouch in his hand with the potions that he was forced to take. They would stay in the former rooms of Snape until the wedding and after that they would go to Snape's house, a place named Spinner's End.

His mind was reeling with the information he had received since yesterday. He could not help but stop thinking about the marriage, another highlight in his life in his already bleak future. He hadn't seen Ron or Hermione since yesterday. Ron had merely said that he had to go home and would soon come to visit.

Harry wondered what he had done wrong. He had not really wished for the bond or to link their magic together. He just didn't want to be left alone. He had not wanted Snape to die, even when the older wizard told him that he should have let him die on several occasions.

Harry closed his eyes, they burned and his vision was slightly unfocussed no matter how many times he blinked. "Potter, pay attention for once!"

The snapping voice close to his ear hurt and Harry opened his eyes. He frowned at Snape and then took a pinch of the floo powder from the jar that Madam Pomfrey held out for him. "Send word if you need anything. I will come by tomorrow night to check in upon you two. I expect to find two breathing wizards by that time. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry only nodded and Snape gave a low growl in the back of his throat before the older wizard roughly pushed Harry to the side and for one moment his magic was calm and the pain was gone. Snape had stiffened as he was about to throw the floo powder into the fire and glanced at Harry, black eyes slightly confused.

The older wizard shook his head and distanced himself and immediately the pain was back, his magic swirling uncomfortably again. "Severus Snape's quarters," Snape called out, sending one last fierce glare at Harry before he floo'd away.

"Harry, don't mind Severus. I am sure that in time you will find a middle ground. If ever you need to talk, you come and see me, alright. I know that it is hard and that you didn't mean to do it, regardless of what Severus says. You are a good lad and Severus really is a decent person, not kind but I am sure that you can handle him. Whenever there is something you need, my dear, just come and find me, alright." Madam Pomfrey's hand on his shoulder felt so good and Harry felt his throat close up.

He pushed the tears firmly down. He had never cried and merely nodded at her before he stepped into the flames and tossed the floo powder in. He looked at the kind face of the mediwitch before him and then hesitantly said. "Professor Snape's quarters."

The last thing he saw before he spun away was a slight smile and then he nearly stumbled out of the fireplace at his destination. He steadied himself on a stool that stood nearby and his body cried out in pain.

It triggered another dizzy spell and he had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from moaning. His magic was agitated, sending waves through his body that were unpleasant and uncomfortable.

Harry straightened and he looked around the chambers. He was in a large sitting room. The fireplace was set off against the walls as other walls were lined with bookshelves and doors that led to other rooms. The couches that stood in the middle of the area were made of leather, as were the chairs and Harry gazed in awe. A large desk stood off to the right and Snape was leaning on it, his back turned to Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what to say so he glanced around the room again and tried to be invisible, of course it was no use.

"So does it meet your standard, Mister Potter? I am sure that somebody like you would frown on anything that is beneath what you are used to at home. I am sure that my humble quarters are not good enough for the Saviour of the Wizarding World." Snape sneered and as the older wizard frowned, a pain flash that made Harry's head spin crossed his body.

He managed not to cry out as he tightened his grip upon the stool.

"What? No clever or cheeky answer? Potter, you surprise me." Snape's lips were curled and Harry knew that his former teacher was enjoying himself.

The pain brought tears to his eyes and he found himself wishing for any kind face, anybody really, it didn't matter who it was just as long as it was anybody else than Severus Snape. He turned his head away, trying to ignore the pounding in his head and the shaking in his legs.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom…" _before I lose what I ate on the floor_

Snape raised an eyebrow and pointed a slender finger at the middle door and Harry all but ran, knowing that it was viewed as weak and fleeing what he was doing. The pain was intense and the light blinding of the candles that flashed in the bathroom. He did not have eyes for the bathroom as he leaned heavily on the sink.

He was pale and his eyes were glossy in the mirror. Pain flashed through him again and the world spun. It seemed to centre in his neck and Harry knew that there was nothing there as he touched his fingers to his neck.

He swayed and leaned over to splash some water in his face, hoping it would go away. He would love to lie down but he was afraid to ask where he would sleep, not really wanting to know the answer.

His breathing was fast and it felt like something was choking him. His magic was swirling about his body and it was like a shadow had fallen over his eyesight. Harry could only curse and hope that he wouldn't hit his head upon the sink when the world finally and blissfully went black…

Hp

Severus growled. _The ungrateful brat_._ He is so spoiled that he doesn't even say anything about the hospitality I have given him by allowing him to stay._

He slowly moved to the couch. He was glad that Potter had decided to go to the bathroom; he was sick and tired of always having to watch his step around the child. His lip curled at the very thought of Potter.

His body quivered and trembled with the residing pain as he used his magic to block the bond between them. He would rather die than ever allow his magic to heal Potter. He snorted; the nonsense about skin to skin contact was revolting. Sure, it might calm both their magic at the moment and benefit them but he had survived this long on his own, he would do a little while longer. Besides, it would serve Potter well to learn a few lessons when you messed with things you weren't supposed to mess with.

He was relatively pain free at the moment. He longed for a fire whiskey or any strong drink but with the many potions he had to take it wouldn't be a good idea. Besides he needed a clear head, as clear head as able anyway if he had to deal with Potter.

The worst part was that he would soon be married to Potter. In six days that brat would be his husband. They would be together until death do us part….Severus snorted again, he never really believed in such a thing.

He raised his hand and looked at the bandages. They had been removed and changed today but he had wished to see his skin. It had been rubbed raw because of the blood and the venom of Nagini as it dripped over his skin as he had tried to stop the blood from flowing.

He still couldn't believe that he was actually alive and here. He had never wanted to survive this war. He had wanted to be left in peace but no, instead he was here taking care of a scarred child.

A loud thud sounded from the bathroom and Severus glanced up at the still closed door.

"Potter!" He bellowed, frowning when no answer or sound of movement came. He was seething with anger suddenly. This was the last drop. That the child had managed to link their magic together and thus combining them and saving Severus' life in the process he could live with, somehow but the fact that the brat was tossing his priceless possessions through the room like he was at home, well then he was sorely mistaken.

He got to his feet a little bit too rapidly as his head swam for a moment. He cursed angrily at himself and then took brisk steps to the closed door. He paused and then sneered. Potter didn't deserve any privacy after what he had done.

He pushed open the door with a gleeful smirk that normally only those he loathed received. What he saw made it slide off his face quicker than Polyjuice Potion.

Potter was on the floor on his back, struggling to get up and failing miserably. The brat could barely sit up before he fell back again on his back and Severus leaned against the door as he said. "Can't even keep your balance, Potter? Pathetic."

Potter was not looking at him before he fell back again and moaned out in a small voice. "Hurts…"

Severus was at the brat's side in an instance. His keen black eyes took in the greyish tint of Potter's skin and blurred green eyes that blinked rapidly. He put out a strong hand and grabbed the boy's chin to force him to meet his eyes.

Potter's eyes were wide and dilated and the green eyes couldn't hold Severus' eyes even when Severus turned the angular face towards him time and time again. The sweat that was soaking the black fringe was making Severus nervous and he asked in a low voice, knowing Potter had most likely a headache.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." Potter's voice was small and pain filled, terrified and the same face that Severus had the first years answer him when they first came to his class. Potter shouldn't be terrified of him, least of all now.

He struggled to contain the sigh that was escaping him and began. "Harry….I need to know where…." The brat blinked at him and Severus growled. "…Oh sod it, Potter, where does it hurt? I need to know so I can help you."

"Neck hurts…choking me…magic swirling, feel so weak and hot….so weak…" Potter was mumbling and his voice was growing softer and smaller with each passing word and Severus cursed again as he watched helplessly as Potter's head lolled to the side. Severus would have cried out his frustrations so that they bounced off the wall if it made him feel better but instead he roughly shook Potter to rouse the brat.

In the first few days he had suffered from pain spasms. The pain had left him unable to do anything but scream but his voice had been so hoarse that only silent cries passed his lips. He had been painless today, ever since he had begun to block his magic. The pain must have escaped through the bond and into Potter.

Potter didn't know how to deal with pain and it was slowly building. Potter's magic couldn't deal with the pain and keep Severus at ease at the same time. The boy's magic was too weak after the linking and the battle that Potter had to fight.

"Come on, Potter, up on your feet. You can't stay here. Come on, boy, you need to help I can't carry your weight all by myself. There's a good boy." Severus slipped into his old role as a teacher when he had been taking care of one of his Slytherins after they had been injured.

Potter swayed and Severus wrapped an arm around the trembling shoulders as he steered Potter from the bathroom to the sitting room. The smaller wizard's steps were uneven and Severus stopped by the couch.

It would serve Potter right to spent the night here but then Severus would be confided to his bedroom. No, the bedroom had to do for the moment. The day was still young, he could figure out a place for the brat to sleep later.

He ushered Potter into the bedroom as he opened the door with a flick of his wrist. He had expected a scratching comment of the state and size of the bedroom but Potter merely swayed again and rested his head against Severus' shoulder, heaving a sigh of relief.

Severus glanced down for a moment at the unruly head and then he snarled, pushing Potter away from him and eliciting a startled groan as Potter stumbled onto the bed, the confused and hazy green eyes blinking up at him. "Sleep, boy, I don't have the time to deal with you if you aren't man enough to deal with a little bit of pain."

With those whispered words Severus left Potter to his own devices, shaking his head. He walked back to the sitting room and took out a book from the shelves. He sat down and summoned a cup of tea, sipping it slowly and relishing in the warmth that spread through him.

He had left the door open and it began with moans of pain which he ignored. He continued to read after the moans turned to groans and finally to hoarse screams. Severus snapped the book shut and listened to it for a moment.

There was drawn out time in between the screams and it didn't take long for them to die down. Potter had probably screamed himself hoarse and Severus whispered. "Can't stand a bit of pain, Potter? Your daddy and Black would have been so disappointed in you…"

It was without the normal glee and Severus closed his eyes. He was never one to stick around when a student cried out in pain, always delivering them to the healing wing as soon as possible and he left the ward. The terrifying screams of pain tore at his heart.

He sighed. Potter or not, no child deserved this pain. Severus himself had cried out until his voice gave out and Madam Pomfrey came rushing to him to give him a potion that sent him into a deep sleep and relief from the pain and he was a grown man. Potter may be an adult in their world and he may have carried a huge weight that rendered him an adult but he was a child really.

He could remember the liquid fire that flashed through him followed by a numbing blackness. When he had finally woken, the pain was replaced by building flashes that left him shaken and with nothing else to do but shake his head from left to right, close his eyes and pray for release.

Another scream came and Severus flinched. He rose to his feet unsteadily and grabbed the pain potion to force it down Potter's throat as he stalked into the bedroom.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Potter had managed to turn onto his side and his face was washed with tears as he whimpered fearfully. The fists were clenched and bloodied as Potter had dug his nails in his palms. Raw, hot magic was swirling around the body of the Saviour of the Wizard World and Severus knew it had to hurt as Potter tossed and turned and the magic swirled more forcefully.

Two steps were all it took and then Severus was at Potter's side, opening his mouth and forcing him to swallow the potion. He stepped back, waiting for the lines around Potter's eyes and mouth to relax but they only tightened.

Potter whimpered and one bloodied hand clawed at his neck and Severus wondered how long it would take until Potter was knocked out. It didn't work. The magic didn't die down, only swirling more and more forcefully as the green eyes flew open and locked with Severus' black ones. Potter was wide awake and flushed with fever as he choked upon a sob, rearing up from the bed.

Severus was around the bed in an instant and in the bed as he shifted onto his side, reaching Potter as he wrapped strong arms around his waist and drew him against his chest. The boy rolled over in his arms, his hands fastened themselves in the black robes as if they were a lifeline he could cling to as Potter pressed his wet nose against the bandages in Severus' neck.

Severus pressed one bandaged hand against the back of Potter's head and rested his cheek against the unruly hair as Potter began to sob, deep and heartbreaking sobs of pain. Severus rocked them as Potter silently cried himself to sleep, his voice had finally given out and Severus cursed time and time again, allowing his magic to calm the pained child as he closed his eyes and murmured.

"Oh, child, what am I going to do with you?"

Hp

Harry struggled back to wakefulness. Everything hurt, even more so than last time. His stomach churned uncomfortably and felt strangely full. He opened his eyes; his head was stuffy, full and seemed to explode with pain whenever he moved.

His eyes felt raw as if he had been crying and his throat felt dry as if he had been screaming. He was lying in a bed but the world refused to focus beyond a pain filled haze of bright lights. His stomach cramped and his mouth watered as he hurriedly rolled around over to the other side.

He could feel the bile rising as he struggled through the sitting room and stumbled into the bathroom, falling down upon his knees before the toilet as his stomach heaved and Harry lost what little he had eaten. Most of it was sour and it made his eyes water as his head throbbed with pain.

His magic was swirling wildly and Harry struggled not to fall over as he choked upon the bile. An angry curse sounded from the doorway and Harry flinched away as he steady himself against the toilet and coughed harshly, pain flaring in his hands. The sound of running water reached his ears and then a cool cloth was laid against his neck and an arm that shook steadied him.

Harry wanted to flinch away from the unexpected touch but instantly his magic calmed even as the pain didn't go away like it had before. He wiped his mouth and heaved a sigh of relief. His stomach cramped again but he kept from moaning.

The cloth was taken away from around his neck and wiped his face gently as Harry leaned back against the bigger person behind him. He knew it was Snape but the coolness of the cloth felt so good against his warm face.

His aunt had always left him in his cupboard, even when he was ill and checked upon him a few times during the day to see if he was still alive. It felt good to have somebody taking care of him, even when it meant for nasty things later but he was too tired and too full of pain to deal with it.

He wanted to talk, really, just wanted to say that nobody had to take care of him but even as his lips formed the words no sound came out. He was pulled to his feet, slowly as his head spun dizzily and his stomach rolled around unpleasantly. His throat fell so dry and he gagged.

The steps beside him slowed and waited as Snape's voice came, uncharacteristically gentle. "You will have to walk. I don't have the strength to carry you, Potter." An arm around his shoulder and Harry was prompted to walk.

He did not protest when he was brought to the sitting room and he wanted to sink down upon the couch, knowing that he would sleep there. The hand stopped him and Snape said, a hint of the old impatience in his voice. "No, into the bedroom, Potter. You need sleep."

Harry moaned at the sight of the teacup that stood on the table and Snape turned around. He wanted to drink something, anything; even if it was some dirty potion he would gladly drink it.

Harry closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow, he was shivering but his eyes flew open and he flinched away as strong arms tried to tug him back. "No don't!" His words came out as pitiful whisper and Harry struggled.

"Potter, what is the matter? You have lain like this before and you didn't struggle then." Snape stared at him, his dark eyes unreadable and Harry moaned as pain flashed through his head.

He hid his head in his hands and he felt Snape shift from the bed. His magic was making the sheet ruffle as it danced over his skin. Footsteps came from behind him and Harry couldn't resist as his head was pulled back. He gagged at the weak tea but drank it down anyway.

"I can't give you any potions without making you sick again. You need to ride it out, Potter." Harry choked upon the tea and his stomach churned again. He rolled into a ball, away from Snape as he closed his eyes, hoping to make the blinding light go away.

His magic swirled around him and Harry felt the bed dip as Snape sat down. Harry opened his eyes to see the older wizard looking at him. There was no loathing or anything else and Harry squinted to get Snape into focus. "Do you recall what happened?"

Harry shook his head.

"Alright. You fainted and your magic ran wild. I left you in the bedroom but you cried yourself hoarse. You have heard about skin to skin contact and you relaxed and fell asleep when I pulled you closer. You need to sleep, Potter. I need to sleep. It is late and I have no intention of being chased out of my own bed because of your endless tossing and turning, so we have got two choices. You can sleep on the couch, or you can set your pride aside, like I am doing and allow me to comfort you. I am no happier about this than you are, Potter. Trust me. So which will it be?"

Harry was sure that his eyes were wide but his stomach chose that moment to cramp painfully and Harry was afraid that he would lose the tea soon. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and pulled his knees up to his chest.

A hesitant arm went around his shoulders and his head came in contact with a firm chest. He could feel the body heat of Snape close by and a hand pushed his own hand away before coming to rest over his stomach as a soft voice instructed him. "Relax, Potter. Breathe in….and out….Focus upon my voice. You will get through this…"

"Why?" Harry wasn't sure if Snape heard him but he felt the older wizard stiffen.

"Why what, Potter?"

"Why help? Nobody cares. Freak." The words were hard to get out of his mouth and his voice was a scratchy whisper. He had to tell Snape about the Dursley's. Everything had changed so soon, he needed to have something that reminded him of the old times.

"Because no child deserves to be in pain. Go to sleep. We will talk another time. When you aren't so damnably weak." It was supposed to sound bad but Harry could hear that Snape only sounded weary. He held himself stiffly.

Snape didn't say anything and Harry wanted to get back to hearing the older wizard's voice, just to distract him from the pain. Anything, insults just anything not this silence.

He remembered the heartbeat he had heard earlier and the fact that he felt safe. He pushed it away. "Why?" He choked out, hoping to make himself be understood as his body cramped again and he flinched away from the older wizard.

Snape stiffened before he shifted, bringing himself closer to Harry by pulling the younger wizard's body flush against his own and a leg slipped in between his own as Harry rested his forehead against Snape's chest and he could feel the soft thumping close to his ear.

"Relax, Potter, focus upon me..."

"No, you killed….let me go…release me, no…no…" Harry struggled, his silent hoarse whispered words coming out in short gasps. Every movement he made hurt him and his stomach churned and he quickly clasped a hand over his mouth as the sore bile rose.

He tried to swallow it away but he hastily turned as the black eyes widened and he was released. Harry tried his best to summon the strength to walk as he rushed from the room. But his body was too weak and soon he expelled the tea he had drunk.

He balled his fists at the weakness of it all. _It isn't fair…_ His hands soared with pain and Harry glanced down. His hands were bloodied and dry blood was under his nails. He closed his eyes, the smell making him sick again.

He more felt the presence then actually saw him behind him and slowly said, forcing each word out, it hurt very badly to do so. "I didn't mean to….I am….sorry…"

"Hush."

At that one word Harry fell silent, even when tears began to form in his eyes from the muscle cramping. His throat felt scratchy again and his voice had abandoned him. A hesitant hand pushed through his hair and Harry tried to calm himself. His breathing was coming faster and he knew that soon he would start to cry.

He heard a loud sigh behind him and with a wave of his wand, at which Harry's magic lurched, and the sickness disappeared. Harry felt exhaustion creep up with him but the pain was too much for him to sleep. He was shivering, sitting upon the cold floor and a slender hand was held out to him.

"I can't lift you, remember?" The voice was soft and gentle, slightly husky and Harry glanced up at the other wizard. The dark eyes were unreadable but Snape was bending down, his hand held out and Harry very carefully placed his own hand in it, wondering what the older wizard wanted.

Was he just helping Harry so he could insult him later? But despite everything whenever Snape was weak, so was Harry. Whenever Harry was in pain so was Snape, or was it the other way round. He needed help, he couldn't walk back to the room without a lot of pain, though he would have imagined that Snape would allow him to fall.

But he was gently pulled to his feet and the arm around his shoulder prompted him to walk. He sniffled a bit but there came no harsh comment or anything as he was just gently pressed down to sit upon the couch. Snape moved away and Harry stifled a sigh of relief.

The older wizard's presence was making him tense. He rubbed at his eyes with his hand, trying to make them stop itching. Noises that came from another open door made him glance up as Snape appeared in the doorway, carrying a bowl with steam rising out of it.

Harry scooted back onto the couch, shielding his body away from the presence of the older wizard as Snape frowned. Snape set the bowl down on the small table before he pulled it closer and sat down beside Harry, allowing enough room between them and for that Harry was glad.

He tiredly gazed up at the older wizard as Snape frowned before he held out a wet cloth to him. "Do you want to do it yourself?"

"Do what?" He stuttered out. It seemed that Snape heard him time after time even when Harry could barely hear his own voice. His eyes blinked and Harry longed for nothing more than to go to sleep.

He closed his eyes for a moment and his head lolled back. He startled, badly when the cloth wiped his face, scrubbing at something. The hand that held his chin made it impossible for him to move away and Harry leaned heavily against the hand.

"I am cleaning you like a small child, Potter. Know that this will not be a common occurrence." Snape sneered at him but Harry merely blinked up at the older wizard. His mind was fuzzy and he knew that it should bother him more than it did right now.

He was just so tired, so tired and his mind was slowly losing the grip to focus…

Hp

Severus' keen black eyes noticed as the brat's eyes drifted shut. Potter had slowly lost his grip on reality as his body finally gave out on him. Severus held the small chin in his slender hand as he wiped away the blood on Potter's pale and sweaty face.

It had shocked him, strangely enough. All night he had watched Potter toss and turn in the bed and when he had assumed it was over, he had slipped from the bed to get a cup of tea and some potions that he had to take.

He had never even guessed that Potter would storm out a second later. He had cursed when he saw the boy on his knees before the toilet, losing what little he had eaten. His eyes had seen the trembling in the limbs and the sweat soaked dark hair.

Potter had put up a fight, working himself up and becoming ill because of it. His life was just bloody brilliant that he was here taking care of a sick teenager now.

He sighed and wondered at the weak bond between them. Or well, strong bond in this aspect. It was almost unheard of that when wizards or witches linked their magic that they didn't end up married. Or at least consummating the bond between them through sex.

He had hoped that a marriage and the close proximity of each other would be enough. But of course not, his life wouldn't be complete if he didn't receive another kick from destiny. It was bad enough to be stuck with Potter for the rest of his life but he also had to consummate the wedding vow between them and soon too.

He closed his eyes; it was hard enough to deal with his injuries when the Potter brat was ill too and being an arse about it. Potter wasn't acting like a spoiled brat as Severus had expected him to.

No, the younger wizard flinched away from him whenever he offered comfort, and not because it was Severus who offered it. Potter's mind was too hazy to think of what he was saying and who he was with.

The trial would take place but Severus didn't have the time to deal with it at the moment. One step at a time, no more careful planning as he had done in the war. It was touch and go. They weren't supposed to have survived but now they had to deal with the damage. He had to get his own life in order and therefore Potter needed to do the same.

They needed to talk and soon too, to understand things between them. If they wanted to live through this marriage and he didn't want to be condemned to Azkaban for murdering Harry Potter, they needed to clear the air so to speak.

Severus shook his head and then set about cleaning Potter's hands and bandaging them. He could heal them but he would push Potter over the edge. The boy before him was still shivering and Severus pulled the blanket that was resting over the couch and wrapped it around Potter, rousing him.

The green eyes were unfocussed and sleepy but then blinked up at Severus. He merely raised an eyebrow. Potter only nodded and Severus frowned. "Yeah I will sleep here…" The words were slurred and Severus could barely hear them.

"No, come on. I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning to find you dead on the couch. My bed, at least for this night." A gentle hand on the thin shoulder and Potter moved off the couch as if drugged.

He crawled into bed, hands fumbling with his glasses as he set them on the bedside table. Severus waved his wand and the door closed and the lights dimmed. He could see Potter grimace. It was worse then he feared.

But first things first, Potter needed to get better. Severus crawled in beside him but the brat only moved a bit closer, just short of touching him. Severus turned on his side, one hand pulled Potter closer. The green eyes drifted closed as Potter murmured so softly that Severus was sure he misunderstood. "Thank you."

Realizing he was staring at Potter, Severus shook his head and pulled himself away, settling for touching Potter's bandaged hand with his own. He sighed and then closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off into darkness which strangely enough didn't bring him any comfort.

Hp

Harry woke some time later, the lights in the room had dimmed and he could hear the laboured breathing of the older wizard close by his own. He felt at ease, his magic calm and the pain still there but it wasn't so bad.

He turned to look at Snape. The wounded Potion Master had shifted onto his back, one pale slender hand resting on his stomach which rose and fell slowly each time. The other hand was touching Harry's in an easy grip, just resting on Harry's hand.

Yawning and shifting closer, Harry wondered how this came about but he knew that there was more to Snape than met the eye and while a part of him was filled with dread at getting to know the older wizard, the other part was strangely excited, and Harry allowed himself to fall asleep with a small smile on his face, knowing that tomorrow there might be fights again but for the moment there was peace, and that healed his broken heart just a little bit to know that despite anything that may happen, Snape had taken care of him and for the moment as he healed his body, it was all that mattered.

**So well I hope that you all liked it. Next chapter once more fights, insults and the reaction of Ginny, Ron and Hermione when they learn of the news of the upcoming marriage. Review of course. I hope it wasn't too bad or too much out of character for you. Ideas are welcome. **


	4. To pick up the pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. I keep getting more and more humbled by how many people like this story. So today we will see fights between Harry and Snape, Harry conversing with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. How will Harry handle the news what Snape has got planned once they are bonded and what they have to do to avoid touching each other? Let's begin. **

"Where do you think you are going, Potter?" The low feral growl that could barely pass for a civil tone in the dark voice made Harry flinch, though he hid it well. He could feel fear settle in his belly but he tamped it down, determined not to show it to the other wizard in the room.

His uncle had always used the same tone with him whenever Harry was about to have to run for his life. Luckily he was a lot faster than his beefy uncle but then he had to be if he wanted to avoid the big fists.

He had grown oddly used to the low pulsating of his magic and he knew that it was strengthening every day. He had spent the whole day in bed yesterday after he had woken up in the night to watch Snape sleep. It had actually taken him quite a long time to settle down but luckily he was too tired to have nightmares. Snape would surely kick him out.

Harry had been very surprised that Snape had allowed him to remain in the bed yesterday but he really couldn't stand or even move without moaning in pain. The older wizard had finally forced a pain potion down his throat and had told him to be quiet.

"I was going to bed, sir," Harry offered meekly, turning and cradling his sleep clothing in his arms that he had taken out of his trunks that the House Elves had brought down for him. The wounded Potion Master was scowling darkly, like he had never done that before with Harry, he thought ruefully but Harry kept his face neutral and blank.

"And then where did you assume your bed was?" The older wizard snarled with a nearly sickening expression of glee and triumph on his face and Harry felt his stomach turn to lead.

He should have known. He sighed; there really was no answer he could give since he had been on his way to the bedroom.

His magic pulsated for a moment and his muscles cramped with a flash of pain but Harry had grown oddly used to it now. Madam Pomfrey had said that the pain Snape experienced, Harry would experience as well until his magic was used to Snape's presence. It would still console Harry to be touched by Snape but the older wizard steadily refused, though he had removed his magical blocks from the bond, allowing the pain to merely pass between them.

"In the bedroom, perhaps, _sir._" Harry was getting slightly angry with the obviously gleeful Potion Master. Would Snape just get to the point so that Harry could go to sleep? He was tired, damn it, and certainly didn't enjoy riffling people, even when it was his fault that they were in this mess, like Snape would ever make him forget that.

"Ah, like so many times in class, Potter, you have been wrong. Your bed is not in _my _bedroom but I will offer you two choices," Snape smirked a truly evil smirk and Harry heaved a sigh.

It was perhaps better to deal with the normal Snape than the oddly caring one that he had seen yesterday. He really didn't have the strength for this and bit out,

"Perhaps you can inform me as to what those choices are so that I can think on them and make them and go to bed…"

"Manners, Potter!" Snape snapped, though the smirk curled the thin lips again and the dark eyes gleamed dangerously. "But then I would hardly expect you to have them with your father and Black as a role model. But let's not divert from the point. You can either way sleep on the couch…."

Harry turned back to stare at the couch. It was large enough but Snape knew that Harry couldn't use his magic to make it any larger, damn the man.

"Or you can sleep in the cupboard I so generously have given you." Harry turned so fast that his head spun for a moment. The blood was rushing from his face and he couldn't suppress stepping back fearfully, putting up his wand without any conscious thought as he stared at Snape.

The older wizard was staring back at him intensely, without blinking and a frown marring the harsh face. There was no expression of glee on the pale face that was flanked between curtains of black hair. Harry slowly forced himself to take a breath, he was alright, and nothing was going to happen.

Memories of the many times he had heard the bolt slide in front of the door underneath the stairs came to mind but he firmly pushed them down. His throat was dry and Snape looked at Harry like he was some interesting experiment that the older wizard wanted nothing more than to experience.

He shook his head slowly, forcing each word out painfully as he said, "I will take the couch, thanks anyway, Professor."

Snape got to his feet, slowly as Harry slipped into the bathroom to change. That was close. He wondered if Snape knew, but no, the older wizard had always said that eye contact was essential for Legilimency and that had been one thing that Harry had been trying to avoid, looking directly into Snape's eyes, not in the least bit because he didn't want to see the disgust and hate in the fathomless black orbs.

He quickly changed into his sleeping attire, looking at his pale face reflecting in the mirror. His eyes were wide and fearful and not like his own, and his hair was sticking out at odd ends again, as always. He growled at himself before he sighed, looking down and not at the defeated wizard in the mirror opposite him.

When he walked into the living room Snape was nowhere to be found. Harry sighed and rubbed at his eyes, hiding a smile at the blanket that was flung over the backrest of the couch as he placed his glasses and wand on the table before he curled up underneath the blanket and allowing the darkness to take him, hoping to find some pleasant dreams for a change.

Hp

He was right. Severus sighed as he sat down on the bed, taking a sip of the glass of water beside his bed. Through the open door he could see the back of the couch where Potter slept.

He had been right in his assumptions, now only to test that theory further. Potter had been neglected and probably abused. The brat's face when Severus had said that about sleeping in the cupboard was all that he needed.

For a moment he feared that Potter would burst into tears but the young saviour of the Wizarding world had managed to pull himself together, though to admit shaking and barely holding himself together but Potter had come through.

He sighed again. This was just what he needed. Another child who was abused and that with his past. He still needed to talk to Potter about their bonding and he would need to do it before their wedding was to take place. Potter would otherwise probably hex him through the room if he was startled after they had been married and Severus made his move.

He rubbed at his eyes before running a hand through his hair. The whole of yesterday Potter had spent in his bed, sick and shaking and shivering. Severus had wondered when he would be able to claim his bed again and today he had made up his mind, Potter would sleep on the couch, at least until the night of the wedding and after that…well Severus had to see.

He ran a hand through his hair and lay down, in the middle of the bed, arms stretched out but then he turned to the side. The bed felt just the tiniest bit empty without Potter. Severus growled angrily at himself. The brat and this forced bonding were making him think things he had not thought in decades.

He firmly shook his head and closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to take him and he wasn't woken until the screams began.

Hp

Keen black eyes opened and Severus immediately grabbed his wand as he moved upwards from the bed, keeping his back to the bedpost as instinct and habit took over. His eyes swirled between the open door to the sitting room and the closed door to the bathroom. He whispered a spell to check if somebody had breached or had tried to breach the wards but there was only one who he encountered, one who should be there.

But that didn't mean that there was nobody who was hidden in the room beyond. His magic was swirling around him and another cry sounded, Severus found his eyes drawn to the open door to the sitting room in alarm.

That was Potter's scream and if there was one thing he knew for sure about Potter, he never screamed, especially when presented with danger. _He might scream during the bonding,_ a traitorous voice whispered but Severus snarled at it to keep down. He suddenly froze in horror before he scrambled off the bed. He knew one other possible solution as to why somebody would scream and that would be when an unforgivable would be used against them, namely the Cruciatus curse.

Severus took slow steps towards the open door, wand held out in front of him. Heavy magic could be the death of him but his opponent didn't need to know that. He frowned at the fact that he felt no pain but he was cautious anyway.

He stepped into the room, his dark eyes scanning the room he had been living in for the past 20 years and he knew in the pitch black. There was nobody in the room but then the scream came again, slightly hoarse and Severus rushed around the couch.

Potter was turning on his side and tossing and turning fitfully. Potter cried out, "Remus, I am sorry, so sorry. It is all my fault…I should have tried harder…I should have killed him before but I…"

Baffled Snape continued to listen. Potter was obviously dreaming about the Final Battle where he had been forced to become a killer. He had heard enough as his heart wrenched painfully as he held out a hand to shake Potter roughly.

He was even more baffled when Potter grabbed his hand tightly in his sleep…

Hp

Something was nagging at the edge of his consciousness and Harry struggled to focus as he cried out, "No, don't kill them. You want me, not them…kill me…it is what I want…"

"Potter, wake up!"

His hands had fastened themselves in some fabric as Harry struggled to wake up. "Potter, _let go!_ Potter, release me this instant!"

He knew that voice but he couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. "Remus?" He asked, his mind muffled and then he felt somebody flinch close by as somebody growled out,

"Do I remind you in any way of the flea bitten mangled moon loving mutt, Potter?" His eyes opened in horror and he found himself squinting at Severus Snape who was sitting on the couch, his bed.

He immediately let go of the black robes before him and he pushed himself back against the armrest of the couch, hoping that Snape would go and sit somewhere else; the close proximity of the older wizard was making him nervous.

Snape cocked his head to the side and then rose, though somewhat troubled and said, "It seems I can't even leave you alone for a few hours without you bugging me, Potter."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked irritably, he was annoyed and tired and not in the mood to play games.

"Your screaming woke me up from a sound slumber."

"Screaming, sir?"

"You had a nightmare."

"Oh…" So that was it. He had had another nightmare. He sighed, he knew he should have put up silencing spells or something like that but his magic was too weak. Snape looked at him oddly and then said,

"Well, come on."

"Come on what?"

"Into the bed, Potter. I don't fancy having to come up here every minute of the night to wake up precious little Potter from a nightmare…"

"No, I will just stay here. I just need a silencing spell and I will be fine…"

"Excuse me, Potter?" Suddenly Harry was nearly lifted from the couch by the scruff of his neck as he faced a furious Potion Master. He yelped and flinched away from the other wizard who had raised his hand, fingers splayed in mid air. He scrambled backwards fearfully, eyes wide as he pushed his glasses, which he had snatched away from the table, up his nose at the frozen figure of the older wizard.

"Potter!" Snape barked, grabbing Harry firmly by the shoulder, the other slender finger pointing at the open door to the bedroom sternly.

"No! If you don't like me to wake you then allow me to put up a silencing charm, they work…"

"What do you mean they work?" Snape growled in a low voice, body turned towards the smaller wizard who was still huddled in a small bundle on the couch.

Harry immediately realized he had made a mistake as he got a good look at his former teacher's face. Snape was pale but his eyes were narrowed and a vein was throbbing above the thick bandages and Harry feared, like he often did with Uncle Vernon when he went purple in the face, that Snape was going to blow a fuse and keel over dead.

Harry contemplated lying or saying that he had made a mistake and that Snape shouldn't mind him but then the older wizard ran a weary hand over his face and sighed before the black eyes settled on Harry's face again and the older wizard sat down, much too close for Harry's comfort but Harry remained silent and Snape said.

"Potter, kindly inform me what you mean with 'they work.' You have done this before, haven't you?" The tone was pitched low and oddly gentle.

Harry could only nod breathlessly but he couldn't meet the Professor's dark gaze. It was easier to stare at his lap instead of being forced to meet the black eyes which could devour his very soul if he allowed it. So he spoke to his knees as he said,

"I always use them in the dorm before I go to sleep. I won't wake anybody then…"

"But nobody can wake you up either if you are suffering from a nightmare."

Harry's head snapped up and before he could help himself he stammered out, "But why would you want that?"

It happened so fast that Harry barely had any time to brace himself. Strong hands grabbed his upper arms in an iron grip and while Snape was slightly out of breath the older wizard snarled; face inches from Harry's own, "Do inform me what sort of people you grew up with that you think that nobody is going to wake you up after suffering from a nightmare like that."

"The ones that Dumbledore sent me to, perhaps? Or are you going to blame me for that too?" Harry suddenly bit out, his anger and fear giving him an advantage. Snape blinked at him as if struck and then immediately released Harry as he stepped back and hissed at Harry,

"You are just like your father, Potter!"

It only fuelled Harry's rage and he stood up, legs shaking and hands clenched tightly over his still neatly although dirty bandaged palms and hissed at the teacher he hated and who had treated him unfairly since the moment he had stepped into the classroom all those years ago, "Oh really, how so, _sir_, since I never knew my father. Nobody talks about him, nobody gets what I want or think. They say I am precisely like my father but has anybody ever wondered whether I wanted to be like him? I saw your memories, the one where he bullied you and yeah there are two stories to either scene but I don't want to be like that man…."

Too late did he realize he was choking back a sob as he continued, "…nobody ever said anything about the man who protected me, who saved me, my father. I don't want to hear about James Potter, the schoolboy, the bully because I know what it is like to not have people want you. I came here, hoping to escape it all and you treat me unfairly from the first moment I set foot in your classroom simply because I _look like my dad. A man I never knew and perhaps don't want to be like? _But no, nobody thinks what I want. I don't want this damn scar. I don't want the memories, the nightmares or the fact that I am a murderer at the age of 17, or to be the sodding reason that 50 people have died!"

He was breathing heavily by the time he finished his little speech and he angrily wiped his arm across his eyes and glanced up at Snape. The man seemed made out of stone, his eyes unreadable and harsh face set in dark lines, unreadable and unfathomable.

"Well, come on then, Potter. Into the bed. I need to be able to wake you without having to scramble halfway across the room to do so." Snape's voice was soft and silky but the older wizard wasn't looking at Harry as he moved towards the bedroom.

It took a while but eventually the young Gryffindor slipped off the couch and followed Snape, seeing the older wizard sitting on the bed. He probably should apologize for his little speech, it was really quite passionate and he hadn't meant to unload his still heavy heart with all of these really small useless things, really, there was no need to.

"Look, I am sorry," He began as he shuffled his feet, wand tapping at his thigh, feeling very self conscious as he contemplated the dark stone underneath his icy feet.

"Don't, Potter! Don't apologize! I know my treatment of you was less than fair, especially the first time and mark my words, I am not apologizing but there is something you must know. After we have been bonded, it is my belief that the bond that is already between us, the thing that is linking our magic together, weak as it is, must be consummated as soon as possible."

Snape turned to him, his face curiously open and Harry swallowed his throat suddenly dry. The tension in the room deepened and Harry knew that he wasn't going to like the next part. "But I thought that was what we were doing as we are getting married."

"Sadly, Potter, no. It means through physical contact, thus through the rite of sex…"

Harry knew he had paled considerably as he choked out. "Do you mean that I will be forced to have sex with you? Or that you would want to…?"

Snape frowned when he noticed how pale Potter suddenly looked. He seemed to want to attempt to move to Harry but knowing that it was unwelcome he instead leaned forward and said in an urgent voice, "No, Potter. You will not be forced to do anything. I will not force you to do anything; I am not that kind of man. We can take it slow but it is advisable, especially if I am convicted to Azkaban to consummate the wedding bond as soon as possible but I am not going to do anything you don't want to…."

"But how and why and…" Harry was stammering and he felt faint and light headed.

"Potter, come here. Breathe, slow steady breaths. How I will discuss later and why, like I said, we will only take this step when we are comfortable enough, because I am truthfully not sure what it will do to us or to our bond." Snape's voice was patient and the older wizard moved away so Harry could sit down, which the younger male did after a slight hesitation.

Harry's mouth was opening and closing and finally the very uncomfortable male blurted out, "Will it hurt?"

He could feel himself blush and Snape looked at him oddly before the older wizard bit out, "You mean to tell me that I have just informed you that we are supposed to bond and fairly soon too, as if it is not yet bad enough to actually be married to each other and all you can ask is if it is going to hurt. What is wrong with you?"

Harry flushed uncomfortably and glanced down at the rug underneath his feet as he mumbled something softly.

"What did you say, Potter?" Snape's voice cut through the silence that had fallen and Harry glared at the older wizard as he said,

"I am a virgin, alright? I've never had sex…"

Snape paled even more and then he turned away, bringing up his hands and burying his head in them as he ground out. "Oh terrific, I am going to be married to a virgin. You couldn't even do that one thing like all teenage boys do and lose your virginity as soon as possible?"

Harry was taken aback and hurt began to blossom in his chest, why he didn't know. His fingers clenched in the sheets and he bit back tears. There it was again, the thing that proved he wasn't normal. It wasn't enough that he was to be married to this man and the fact that Snape might be his very first, something that Harry had hoped would mean something, not somebody trying to get into his pants simply because he was famous. _Freak…_

The word that had started his life seemed to be determining every course that his life took and while he swallowed he tried to stand but a strong hand around his wrist yanked him back. "Where are you going?" Snape's voice was another low growl and Harry forced the tears down as he turned to face the older wizard.

The dark eyes were trained on his face and Snape sighed as he answered. "Oh sod this…I am left to deal with a wounded Boy Who Lived. Get into bed and stop making a nuisance of yourself. Since when did the words I spoke to you annoy you and affect you in such a way?"

_Since you are the only one left of my past, present and strangely enough my future…_

Harry forced a grin to his face and answered, "Will you sing me a lullaby so that I can go to sleep peacefully?"

The look on Snape's face was priceless but for a moment as the Potion Master's hand tightened on his own wrist, Harry felt fear in his belly but then Snape shook his head, smirk back in place and saying. "If you behave really well, I might be inclined to give you a kiss. Now _get to bed!"_

The last word was a drawn out hiss and the dark eyes flared. Harry quickly crawled underneath the blankets, unable to suppress a shiver from sharing a bed with Snape again. He had never shared a bed with anybody before and sleeping with 4 boys in a dorm had taken some getting used to as well.

He laid in the bed tense, feeling the bed dip as Snape settled down as well. He felt a tug on the sheets and then the lights dimmed, his magic gave a lunge at that. He waited a tense moment, another one and then whispered as he placed his glasses on the nightstand. "Goodnight, Professor Snape."

And as he drifted off, he could swear that he heard the older wizard shift in the bed and whisper in return, "Good night, Potter."

Hp

Harry woke up when the floo flared. He rolled over on his side, knowing and hoping that it wouldn't concern him. The empty space beside him was empty and cold and Harry frowned for a moment, wondering why his bed was so large and empty but the blankness in his mind was too welcoming to truly be challenged and he closed his eyes again.

Suddenly a loud voice cried out, startling Harry so bad that he immediately took out his wand and aimed it out of habit, even barely being able to see because he didn't have his glasses on. His magic pulsated, agitated but he recognized Snape and then answered, "What? Can't even let me sleep in?"

He was not a morning person, never had been even when he barely slept at night due to nightmares, which had been strangely absent for the remainder of the night, though Harry had woken up a few times during the night to shift in the bed when Snape tugged on the blankets or lay snoring beside him.

"Potter, the Headmistress is here to see you. Trust me, I would have kicked you out before but it wouldn't look so good if she found you on the couch again," The Potion Master snarled and Harry felt his annoyance peak but he plucked his glasses from the table and put them on, walking towards the sitting room.

"Potter, you can't face her dressed like _that!_ Not even Dumbledore was insane enough to face somebody in their sleeping attire." Snape growled.

"Oh, know that, do you? What, been spending lots of time with him at night?" Harry answered over his shoulder, continuing back to the sitting room.

"Potter, watch your mouth!"

"Oh come on it is true, isn't it? You were planning his death at night. The late headmaster had to keep his secret meetings at night. Doesn't mean he was right about them." Harry didn't know where his anger was coming from but one moment it was there. The anger that Dumbledore had betrayed him and allowed him to die without telling him honestly what to do.

A vein twitched near Snape's greasy temple and then the older wizard raised his wand, whispering with a nasty smirk on his face. "_Scourgify_"

Harry gasped when his magic spun so quickly that he fell over, hearing another thud nearby and hurried footsteps. One lone bubble escaped from his mouth and Harry struggled to keep his stomach from rebelling as the stern voice of Professor McGonagall said, "That serves you right, Severus. You know you cannot do any magic."

He opened his eyes to find the unusual sight of the Potion Master on the floor, pale and sweat faced, clutching at his neck, biting his lip in pain but still maintaining a hard and dark glare at the Headmistress.

"Give yourself a moment to recuperate and then Harry, when you are dressed and ready, I have Ronald and Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger waiting in my office. They want to talk to you…"

Harry felt his stomach drop and it had nothing to do with the fact that his magic was just depleted again, thanks to Snape or the fact that said wizard glanced at him as Harry wondered what his friends were going to say.

Hp

The rotating staircase had not changed in the slightest, but Harry was a bit dizzy from the rotating they did when they went upstairs. Professor McGonagall had said that she would take him up to the tower; she didn't trust Harry to go alone, especially after the two days he had been ill and unable to do anything.

He knew he was pale and he wondered if she was going to be there with him when he spoke to his friends. It was strange, he had never felt nervous before of speaking to his two best friends and his former girlfriend but now he didn't feel like going at all, wanting to go back to bed and to hide underneath the covers, not that he could in any case.

They stopped at the top of the staircase, in front of the wooden door and Harry took a deep breath as he felt the Headmistress and former Head of House's hand on his arm as she said in a soft whisper. "Good luck, my boy. You don't have to atone for anything. You have made your choice and for better or for worse you have to go and live by that choice. Now go and show them Gryffindor bravery."

If Harry had been confused before, he was now completely baffled. She merely squeezed his shoulder and then continued on her way down, intent on giving Snape a piece of her mind as he had understood it.

Taking a deep breath, Harry forced his mind to be empty. He was excited to see his friends. It had been over three days since he had seen them and if you counted the days he had been asleep then it was nearly a week after the Final Battle. He wondered how they were. He knew that they weren't wounded but the affect upon the mind was still to be determent. He wanted to know what had happened to Fred and where they would stand now.

Taking another deep breath, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. Whatever he found he had not anticipated, when he found Ron standing near the window and Hermione stormed at him, throwing her arms around him, tearfully and out of breath as she exclaimed, "Oh Harry, you are alright. He didn't hurt you…now did he? Oh your hands, what happened?"

She was talking so fast that Harry could barely follow, but all he had eyes for was the ginger haired younger woman sitting in one of the chairs in front of the big wooden desk. He ignored the painting that waved sadly at him, the blue eyes twinkling in the aged face as he serenely stroked his white beard.

She was eyeing him coolly and her lips were pushed together in anger. The sensation of somebody holding his hand made him glance back to Hermione as she repeated. "Harry, what happened to your hands?"

"Oh, I dug my nails in when I was in pain. It feels much better actually…"

"But why don't you heal the cuts? I mean you know the spell. I taught it to you last year." She gave him a strange look and Ron turned to look at him as well, finally turning away from the window.

His best friend's arms were crossed over his chest and the blue eyes were hard. Harry had seen Ron angry before but now something seemed off as Ron waited for his friend to answer. Harry finally did so, eyeing Ron.

"I can't use any magic. It is too dangerous. I am too weak to use it. My magic is pulsating all the time and it is really weak…"

He fell silent; he didn't really know how to explain it. He looked back at Ginny. He wanted her to say something, anything, not just sit there looking angry. "Why can't you use your magic, Harry? I don't understand..."

It was strange that Hermione admitted something like that but Harry sighed and then sat down in a chair, glancing up at those he considered friends and more and said, "It is because it is linked to Snape. He was wounded badly and because my magic was used to keep him alive, we are sharing magic and because of the battle with Voldemort I have been depleted and it takes time to recover."

Harry fell silent when Ron then said, "Bloody hell, but why did you do it, mate?"

"I don't know. It is not like some switch was turned on or something like that. I just didn't want to be alone." Harry was interrupted by a strangled moan from Ginny and he hurriedly went on, "No…I don't mean it like that. He is the only one alive who knew my parents, and I…I didn't think he deserved to die in such a manner. It is not like I cared about him in such a way and I didn't know that it was possible to link your magic to anybody…"

"It is only possible when that person cannot block the request, if you will and either has a choice between death and a bonded life. It is not a conscious choice usually but a choice made by the inner being, and your magic has to be compatible with the other partner. That is really why it is so dangerous. Not many magics are compatible and it is very rare. It happened in the middle ages with family members…" Hermione was rattling and finally Ginny rose and said, interrupting Hermione as she did so,

"But the Ministry of Magic doesn't always see these members. Only a few are registered and those are usually the ones _not married_." Ginny's voice was sad and Harry felt his heart break and fought the instinct to rise and to fold her in his arms.

He felt his throat go dry and Hermione looked pale. Ron was looking away and with a sickening jolt that rocked his stomach Harry realized that they had not told Ginny what was going to happen in a few days. "Well, Ginny, the fact is that I am going to be married to Snape."

She paled instantly and Harry was on his feet, ignoring his dizziness as he walked forward and pulled her into his arms. She choked back a sob and melted against him before she seemed to realize who she was leaning against and she roughly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ginny…I…."

"No, you promised. I waited a whole year for you, Harry. I supported you when you were on the quest and now you go and do something like this. I thought it was supposed to end!"

"It was supposed to! I didn't mean to link my magic to Snape. Do you think I was happy when I woke up to find myself bonded to the likes of him?" Harry shouted at her.

"You made the wish. _You were the one who didn't want to be left alone! _Dammit, Harry, why can't you just stop meddling in things? All you had to do was kill You Know Who and _nothing more_," She hissed at him, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Harry felt himself freeze. There it was again, something he was supposed to do. Snape had accused him of not losing his virginity fast enough and Ginny was accusing him of not killing Voldemort quickly enough. Nobody cared about what he thought or what he wanted. He wanted his first time to mean something and he didn't want to be a murder at age 17.

He remembered the glossy eyes of Fred staring up at him, the last laugh not yet dying upon his face and Remus and Tonks lying there as if they were sleeping. He was a freak and worthless, nobody cared about him.

"Ginny, what do you want me to do or to say?" He choked out, burying the tears and trying to swallow them down. He didn't want to show her how badly he was hurting; she would only hurt him further.

"I hate you, Harry!" She screamed before fleeing the room, still crying her eyes out. Hermione sounded a small oh and Ron shuddered, saying in a soft voice, a bit pale himself.

"She is a bit upset after Fred's funeral. Everybody is shaken up…"

"When was the funeral?" Harry quietly asked. He had wanted to go. Fred had been like a bigger brother to him.

"Yesterday. We asked Professor McGonagall but she said that you were ill. What happened, Harry?" Ron didn't seem angry any longer but weary and defeated, a look Harry knew mirrored his own feelings.

"Snape was blocking the pain from his attack and it backfired to me. I…I couldn't move for a whole day and I slept the whole of yesterday. If I had known I would have come. I would have liked to come I mean…" Hermione stepped closer and took his hand.

"Did that git do that to you? I don't understand why they are letting you marry the bastard." Ron's voice was a low growl and the redhead stepped closer.

"He stayed with me, though. It was weird. Nobody ever stayed with me the whole time when I was sick. It is getting better though, I am adjusting. He still won't touch me, only when I am in pain, or when he thinks I am not looking will he do it. Like when he thinks I am sleeping."

Ron looked ready to burst and finally he did so as he sputtered, "_Snape was touching you?"_

Even Hermione looked scandalised and she whispered, "Harry, you have to tell the Headmistress when he is touching you in an inappropriate place. He is still a teacher and…."

"Don't worry, within a few days he will have every excuse to touch me in every place he wants, and is bound to because it is what everybody expects," Harry said grimly as he began to tell the tale of what Snape had told him only yesterday evening. "…He won't force himself on me. I know that he loathes me and all but sometimes I think that perhaps I should let him. I mean I am not going to get any other chance, besides he has never lied to me. He said that it would affect the bond but in what way we aren't sure…"

"It could grow stronger but there is hardly any written material on the subject so I can't help you. Oh, Harry, it always has to happen to you, doesn't it?" Her messy haired friend gave her a sad smile.

"Imagine being married to that greasy git, right bastard he is, letting you suffer," Ron sounded like himself again and then said, straightening up. "We should follow Ginny, make sure that she isn't in any trouble."

"You will come to the marriage, won't you?" Harry asked quietly. He wanted them there, he really did.

Hermione gave him a tight lipped smile and said. "We will see Harry. There is much that is still needed to be done, and I am not sure, we can make it. We will try though."

It tore at his heart that his best friends would not be there to share what was likely to be the most important day of his life. He needed them there, he needed to have somebody there who actually liked him. Ron clasped him on the shoulder and Hermione gave him a hug before Ron whispered, "Take care, mate. If you need anything, just let me know. I got your back even when you do these foolish things…"

"I didn't mean to…I just…"

"Didn't want to be alone. Yeah I know. But honestly, Harry, Snape?" Ron gave him a lopsided grin before he squeezed Harry's shoulder and then walked out the door, leaving the miserable Boy Who Lived alone.

Hp

Harry wandered down into the dungeons slowly and on unsteady feet. He sidestepped the destruction done to the castle in the Final Battle and into Snape's old office. He stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't know the password to Snape's private quarters and he wondered if the older wizard would allow him to enter if he knocked on the door.

Perhaps if he pushed open the door; it would prove that it was open. He pushed, feeling the wards wash over his body, strong and for a moment he feared he wouldn't be able to enter, but the door opened underneath his touch.

His heart aching from his friend's reactions, he wandered into the sitting room, not really wishing to talk to anybody. Snape was in the sitting room, sitting near the fire place in a chair with a book in his hand.

The older Potion Master glanced up for a moment and then went back to his book as Harry walked past without saying a word, he called out. "What is the matter, Potter? Your friends didn't react the way you had liked them to. Your fans don't worship the ground underneath your feet anymore."

He felt his heart ache at the words but there was no annoyance. He was too tired to really think of such a thing. Why did he even bother to hope that people cared about something he wanted because he had been proven by both Ginny and Snape that he was merely expected to do things, such as losing his virginity at a certain age and to murder Voldemort at the age of 15 instead of 17.

He shook his head not even rewarding that statement with an answer. "Potter, answer me when I say something to you!" The older wizard snarled and Harry turned to look at Snape who was sitting stiffly in the chair and fuming it seemed.

He said nothing but something in Snape's eyes changed and the older wizard put the book away and asked in a soft voice, strangely gentle as if to soothe, "What happened, Potter?"

"Nothing really. It just seemed that people wanted me to become a murderer at the age of 15 or at least as early as possible, because it wasn't convenient for them that I defeated and killed Voldemort when I was 17. The same with my virginity. I should have made it first priority instead of trying to stay alive and defeating the Dark Lord." His voice sounded so flat and not like his own. So defeated that Harry would have flinched if he hadn't been so tired.

Snape sat up, an alarming expression passing across his face as the older wizard stared at his hands for a while before looking back up at Harry, and saying in the same odd voice, "I should not have said it, Potter. It was uncalled for and unfair, considering the circumstances that you spent your years as a teenager, not like normal teenagers but marked by a madman. Considering what else you said, might I enquire who accused you of such a ridiculous notion?"

"Ginny Weasley, sir," Harry answered, just a sigh away.

"Potter, as convenient as it would have been if you had defeated the Dark Lord earlier, it would not have been plausible, you would have been unprepared and most likely dead and you weren't ready. You are never ready to kill somebody, either out of self defense or other motives."

"Yeah, but nobody can deny the fact that it would have saved a lot more lives," Harry only said before he walked away, leaving Snape to stare after him as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Inside the sitting room, aware of the suffering of the younger wizard which would soon be his husband, Snape sighed and stared down at his lap, saying softly into the thin air.

"You are wrong, Potter. Regardless of the lives you could have saved, you would have been destroyed in the process. This is my promise to you, as other people have neglected to it, to show you that you are worth just as much as the other people who are alive. The Wizarding World is odd, they demand a hero but they don't see the scars or pick up the pieces, I do. And mark my words, Potter, regardless of what you think of me or of our upcoming marriage, I will pick up the pieces of the scarred hero for truly the world doesn't need another one like Severus Snape…." The older wizard only sighed, aware of the huge task before him and knowing that things would only grow more difficult before they grew better.

**I hope you liked it. I need some feedback on the character developments. I need to know if they are believable or if you are wondering what I am doing. Review of course and ideas are always welcome. **

**Next chapter: The long awaited day is here, the bonding between Harry and Snape, shouting of course, marriage vows and the dreaded kiss of course to celebrate the marriage. Will Ron and Hermione be there? That and more in: Marriage Bliss**


	5. Wedding Bliss?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Alright, now I have a small contest. The one who is the 100****th**** reviewer will win a hug from Severus, or Harry, depends upon your choice. So review, review, review people. Did I happen to tell you all how much I appreciate your reviews? Well I do so thank you so much for all the feedback. The wedding is finally here, so let's begin. I will try to stick to O.C as much as possible but no promises. **

Harry Potter had known many depressing days in his life. Days when his life had taken a turn for the worst. There was the day when he saw Voldemort return when he was 14, the day his godfather died when he was 15 and the day he saw Dumbledore being murdered by the man he was going to marry today at the age of 16. Now, at the age of 17 he would marry Severus Snape, today, the person who had murdered Professor Dumbledore.

He glanced in the mirror at his own reflection. This was going to be one of the worst days of his life, he already knew it. Normally a wedding day was supposed to be bliss, but not for him, and why would it be?

He was going to marry his least favourite teacher, the man he had hated half his life, who had hated him for looking like his father and probably for having the eyes of his mother. Well, he was most likely hating Harry now for just being the man who had managed to link their magic together and thus saving him from an untimely death, but like he had stated before, linking their magic together and making sure that they would never be separated again. Though that wasn't really his fault, he could blame the Headmistress for that, it did not help.

_Oh and yeah, let's not forget, he also hates you because __you are a virgin. Not like it is going to last long anyway…_

The green eyes in the mirror were not quite like his own, Harry mused. They looked older and uncertain, Harry knew. In the past few days he had tried to stay away from Snape as much as possible while he was sharing quarters with the man. Unfortunately the quarters weren't so large to begin with, at least not to spend nearly six days without seeing each other.

He might be able to hide out in the library for a day as he had done after he had come back from that meeting with his friends. Their reactions still stung very much and Harry wondered if they would be there for the wedding.

He felt as he had done after Sirius had died. He didn't know what to feel anymore, like it didn't matter. He couldn't wrap his mind around it but he knew that Lupin and Tonks had already been buried, and yet nobody had asked if Harry had wanted to be present. It was as if they didn't care what he thought, like he was being punished for linking his magic with Snape, doing something that they didn't want or expected him to do.

It wasn't as if being linked by magic to Snape wasn't bad enough, or having to marry the wizard who he had hated and who hated him with an equal passion…

_Well, __at least Snape is passionate about something…_

Harry shook his head; it would do him no good to dwell on things that couldn't be changed. He would marry Snape and he would have to grin and bear it because, really, who cared about Harry Potter anyway…

Hp

Severus paced his sitting room for a second time in the span of 5 minutes. He checked his pocket watch, about the only useful thing his father had ever given him, and then glanced at the still closed bathroom door. If Potter didn't hurry, they would be late and hell be damned if Severus was going to be late for his own wedding, brat or no brat.

That particular thought sent Severus thinking about Potter again. The boy was behaving as he had done when Black had died. The same emptiness in the emerald green eyes, the same carefully blank expression, the flinching when somebody spoke to him, not that they spoke much anyway, the hiding and staying away from Severus.

He had seen it all and, truth be told, it had frightened him. It had begun when Potter had learned that the funeral for that feral werewolf had already been held. Since then he had begun avoiding Severus' company, not that they had been in the same room many times before of course.

But it wasn't strange now if Potter spent the whole day in the library, not reading because Severus checked the library plenty of times to make sure. He just sat in the room, staring at the fire for hours without end.

Severus closed his eyes, now, once again he would sign his life away, to spend it at Potter's side or in Azkaban, it didn't matter much either way. But if only Potter would respond normally it would make Severus' life so much easier…

Hp

Harry eased open the door, nearly closing it again when he saw Snape standing there. He wasn't ready to face the man and to go to the Ministry to get married. He closed the door, resting his forehead against the wood for a moment, trying to gather his strength and courage.

_Gryffindors are brave and I am a Gryffindor…_

He took a deep breath and opened the door again. Snape's face was blank, except for the raised eyebrow as the older wizard drawled, "Afraid of me, Potter?"

Annoyance flashed briefly through Harry and he said. "No! Never that…sir."

Something was pulling at the thin lips and if Harry hadn't known better, he would have said it was amusement. The older wizard tugged at his stiff collar as if it was choking him, with the bandages Harry could imagine it would, and then his hand drifted to his wand.

Harry fingered his own wand, in the past few days his magic had come back a little. He still couldn't do any hard spells but a simple spell didn't make him fall over anymore. It was better, but at this rate it would take months to recover.

Hermione would probably be able to calculate just how much, but Harry hadn't been in touch with them. He swallowed again; perhaps they would be there for the wedding. He hoped so, he needed somebody familiar there, somebody who was there for him.

"Well, done packing, Potter?" The dark voice drifted hoarsely through Harry's thoughts and the messy head snapped up.

"Packing?" Harry echoed dimly. He was drawing a blank; he had no idea what Snape was talking about.

This time annoyances flittered so quickly through the pale face that Harry took a step back. The dark eyes narrowed and then Snape snapped, his patience already running out. "Yes, packing, you dumb child. It is what people do when they are leaving one place and going to the next…"

"We are leaving?" Harry couldn't help himself and then Snape's face suddenly appeared closed as the older wizard softly said his voice dangerously low and silky.

"You do know that we are leaving, don't you, Potter?"

Harry could only shake his head mutely and then Snape turned so swiftly that his robes swirled and swished as the Potions Master snapped, "Damn her, she had 6 days to tell you and still…"

Snape growled, a low feral growl, and Harry took a step back as he felt Snape's magic beginning to rise. Since a few days before both his and Snape's magic had been bursting forth when they were angry about something or had strong emotions. The older wizard had his magic under control quickly, though beads of sweat ran down the sallow face as Snape turned to face Harry again.

"We, Mister Potter, will be staying at Spinner's End." At Harry's curious look, he added. "…my parental home." The disgust in Snape's voice was evident and Harry remembered with startling clarity the memories he had seen of the child that Snape had been when he had met Lily.

He also suddenly remembered their occlumency lessons in his fifth year, where he had once managed to break into Snape's mind and had seen two people shouting at each other, with a child crouching in the corner, trying to remain hidden from sight.

For Snape to have to return to Spinner's End, after all these years, would be, for Harry, as if he was forced to return to the Dursley's. The memories of that place would be overwhelming and Harry wondered strangely why Snape hadn't bought another house to make his home.

But one look at the furious face of the other wizard and Harry only nodded dully. He looked about the room. It looked empty, not that it had looked full before, but everything was packed and Harry wondered if they would ever be returning here…

"Potter, I am sure the house elves can pack. We don't have the time now or else we are going to be late at the Ministry appointment. Come on, now, let's go." Snape seemed impatient and unsure of how to address Harry.

The younger wizard frowned. "Everything is still in my trunk. I didn't unpack anything…."

The dark long head snapped up and Snape sneered after a moment. "Good enough then. It will make it easier on the house elf, I am sure. Now a few basic rules…"

"Rules?" Harry's head shot up so fast that he was dizzy for a moment. There were even rules to a marriage to Snape? He immediately ducked his head when he caught the look on Snape's face. He had finally hoped to be free of any rules or expectations but it seemed he had been wrong. Never could he be himself…

"Yes, Potter, rules. You know the things that you always insist on breaking," Snape snarled sharply. Harry flinched and quickly nodded at the rug on the stone floor. He could hear the older wizard take a deep breath, and knew he was probably pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Potter, look up! This marriage is a secret except for a select few. We will go to the ministry through the floo where we will be awaited by the Headmistress and Madam Pomfrey who will be our witnesses. We will take vows each, standard marriage vows, I am sure and then we will both sign our names. Since you are of age, it will bind you to me and I to you. I don't think that a magical vow will be necessary but I am not entirely sure. You must understand that this wedding will be binding until we nullify this marriage or if one of us dies. I don't know what will be in the marriage contract, but I suggest that you read it before signing anything."

"Who will be the ceremony master?" Harry wasn't sure what entitled a proper wizarding marriage, he had only been to Bill and Fleur's and he could barely remember it. He had only had eyes for Ginny that day.

That particular thought and the vivid image of her in his head shot a lump the size of a small rock into his throat. All he had ever wanted when he defeated Voldemort was that he would have another chance with Ginny, a chance to be normal.

Yet when he looked upon the harsh tall wizard before him, he realized that Snape would never allow him to go back to Ginny. If there was any chance for the older wizard to stay out of Azkaban, it would be through a marriage to the Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter.

Snape ignored the question and paced towards the couch, sitting down, dark eyes boring into Harry's green ones and then, in his soft voice which Harry remembered from the classroom, said, "Now a few expectations to make this as pleasant as possible for the both of us …"

Harry felt his skin beginning to prickle and a ball of ice had suddenly dropped into his stomach, as he sat down opposite Snape. He would not like what he was going to hear. His throat had suddenly gone dry and the keen black eyes focused upon his face before Snape continued in a business like tone.

"As a married couple there are certain expectations that we will have to live up to. Such as sharing a bed, not quarrelling in public, pretending that we get along, there is no need for displays of affection in public. I will be forced to attend certain events as your bond mate. You will be forced to be supportive of me and I of you."

An idea suddenly struck Harry. It was like the Malfoy's. Even when Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban, his wife still had to uphold certain customs. It was like holding up a certain scene. Out loud he said, "Like the Malfoy's…"

The pale face snapped back to his own and the thin lips curled into the resemblance of a smile. "Very good, Potter. Like the Malfoy's indeed. There is no better example than that. Now, a few expectations of my own…or more what I want from you…"

Harry could only stare wide eyed at Snape. The older wizard was clearly savouring the moment, drawing out the next words with glee and Harry feared the worst. What would Snape do to him to punish him for linking their magic together?

Would he send Harry away and only come and get him at his convenience. But then the older wizard sighed and said, "You are in a position of power here, Potter. I am a former death eater who has murdered Albus Dumbledore. You are the Saviour of the Wizarding World and therefore everybody's pet…"

"I don't want to be everybody's favourite pet!" Harry bit out sharply. He was tired of having to be put on display for everybody to see without any regards for his feelings.

"Then you shouldn't have done this! You could have gone home to the Weasley chit and married her and sired a bunch of children, which I am sure would have made you exceptionally happy, Potter!" Snape snapped at him, teeth bared and Harry shrank back, surprised.

The older wizard took a deep breath and then, in a forcibly calm, dangerously soft voice, said, "I expect fidelity from you, Potter! There will be no lovers on the side. If you have condemned me to this then you will suffer as well! I don't care if you fall in love or with who but you will remember that I am going to be your husband and I demand fidelity…"

A horrible thought suddenly occurred to Harry. That of him, when he was older, that Snape would force him to make love to the older wizard, time and time again, taunting him with love, something he couldn't have. Because Snape couldn't have love, neither could Harry.

"You said you would not force yourself upon me," He choked out, realizing a heartbeat later that it was the wrong thing to say when Snape was up on his feet and roughly shaking him.

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously and magic crackled through the air between them, as he hissed out, "I said I am not the kind of man to force myself upon anybody, Potter! I may be many things but I am not a molester or a rapist! Do not take me for those things, boy, for you have no idea of the damage I can inflict upon you, as if you aren't damaged enough already!"

Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes and Harry closed them tightly. Fear gripped him, a primal fear, and the same fear that had kept him from opening his mouth whenever Uncle Vernon spoke to him. He went slack in Snape's grip, choking out, "I didn't want any of this…"

He wasn't only speaking of the linking of magic or the forced marriage between them, but all the more about everything else. The fame he had found, the people he had lost, what had been his fault and everything else.

Snape moved away from him, speaking in a disgusted voice. "Get a grip, child! You are pathetic!"

The older wizard's words were like a whip that stung Harry, but he knew he shouldn't expect anything else. He had always been alone, always had to go through his pain and grief alone, why would it be any different now that he was going to be married.

Snape slammed his hands down upon the desk, his magic still swirling about his body and breathing heavily. Harry opened his eyes when no blow came. Snape was standing at the desk with his back to Harry. He could hear the heavy breathing, but then Snape spoke in such a soft voice that Harry had trouble hearing it. "And another thing. When in public, it is custom for married couples to address each other by their first name…"

Harry twisted his sweater in his hands, wondering what else to say. It would be strange to view his Professor as having a first name. He knew what the older wizard was called but the word would surely taste strange on his tongue, and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the closeness.

An idea suddenly occurred to him. If Snape could make demands of their marriage, then could Harry do the same? It might not hurt to ask…

"Professor?" The dark head turned to his direction, eyes locked with his own, daring him to continue and Harry swallowed thickly, trying to gather his courage before he said, "If you have expectations of this marriage, does that mean I can make them too?"

Something horrible suddenly flashed over Snape's face and Harry took a step back. But then the wounded Potion Master sighed wearily and said, "You may, Potter…Harry…."

Harry could see the balled up fist and he could feel the tension coming from Snape as the older wizard wondered of course what Harry could possibly demand from him now, after everything Harry had put him through. Pity stirred inside and then Harry said with a soft voice, "I expect the same thing as you expect, uhm."

"Severus," The older wizard offered quietly.

"I expect fidelity," Harry finally concluded. He could see the tension drain from the shoulders and then Snape turned to him and nodded.

"Then we are in agreement." The older wizard held out his hand and Harry took a step closer, a smile pulling at his lips. He shook the slender hand and suddenly something occurred to him, perhaps if Snape could show this side more often and Harry could go the extra mile, then perhaps this marriage wouldn't be so bad.

Hp

Using the floo, even after seven years in the wizarding world, was a method of transportation that Harry didn't favour and it probably wasn't going to be something he would ever be good at. He thought this as he stumbled out of the fireplace and onto the carpet of the Ministry Office for Magical Marriages.

He looked around. Other than Professor McGonagall, who was wearing the ugly tartan dress again and Madam Pomfrey, dressed in white robes and smiling at Harry, there was only a tiny bald old wizard.

The bald wizard beamed at Harry, reminding him strangely enough of Flitwick, the Charms Professor at Hogwarts. Harry smiled back, uncertain, before he heard the floo call and Snape stepped gracefully out of the fireplace.

"Good gracious, Severus, what on earth have you done to Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly, frowning at the older wizard who limped slightly, his face a bit grey.

"What on earth are you babbling about, woman? Potter is fine," He snapped in her direction without turning around.

"He looks pale and he appears to have been crying, or at least on the verge of it," She answered, a bit ruffled. Snape turned towards her, eyebrows raised as his gaze fell upon Harry, who tried unsuccessfully to hide his annoyance. He was virtually powerless, his magic nearly depleted, and bound to a wizard who was wounded, and he was supposed to marry somebody who didn't care about him. How was he supposed to look?

"Honestly, woman, what kind of happy picture were you imagining? I am here to marry Potter, not fix him up for a date." The snaky comment and the raised eyebrows made Harry choke on laughter. The dark eyes flew to his own and Snape frowned at him as the older wizard hissed, "What is so funny, Potter?"

"Oh, nothing sir, you just don't strike me as the dating type." Harry knew it was dangerous to answer the older wizard cheekily, but then the Potion Master snarled, at which Harry sobered immediately.

"Yet here I am getting married, imagine my surprise…"

The door suddenly flew open before Snape could finish the statement and a breathless Ron and Hermione hurried inside as the ginger haired male huffed out, "Are we still on time? Harry Potter is still Harry Potter…."

"You are on time, Mister Weasley, though perhaps cutting it a bit close," Professor McGonagall spoke in the same stern manner that Harry remembered from the classroom, but his heart had suddenly expanded ten fold. His friends were here; _his two best friends were here for his marriage_…

"But Harry will soon be named Potter Snape and Severus…"

"Absolutely not!" The wizard in question suddenly roared, his black eyes wide and furious and Harry, who had went to greet Ron and Hermione, looked around startled.

Madam Pomfrey had Snape's arm in a bruising grip but the older wizard didn't seem to realize it as his magic twirled around him. Harry could feel his own magic responding, agitated and he took a quick step away from Ron and Hermione. He knew that his magic in such a state could hurt people.

"Severus, calm yourself! This is not good for you! Your magic is already out of control and these strong emotions will have you blowing a fuse. You knew that this was going to happen. You will be known as Snape Potter and you will share a room, a bed, your life, magic and your money with Harry, as is agreed upon by all wizarding marriages. Harry in turn, will do the same for you."

An angry glare was sent his way, but the main force of anger was focused upon Professor McGonagall. Snape stepped towards Professor McGonagall, towering above her and hissing in her face, one finger pointing and hitting her shoulder repeating, "I will not pick up the pieces of a damaged weapon that Albus created and failed to see through. Too many times have I had to clean up the mess that old fool left behind! Too many broken promises have already spoiled my past and future and certainly the one of the Boy Who Lived, preventing him from having a normal life!"

"Severus! _You _have to remember that it was _you _who gave yourself into Albus' service. He may have bound you to the memory of a dead woman longer than was absolutely necessary, and I have had many arguments with him about this so that in turn you were unable to move on. You hold yourself responsible and punish yourself for whatever you have done in life more harshly than anybody else could ever do. I agree, by no means did Albus do right to both you and Harry, but now you have no choice other than to accept the circumstances and make the best of it!" The stern voice of the Headmistress snapped out and Snape took a step back for a moment but she didn't stop as her eyes shifted for a moment towards Harry, who had shrunk back a bit, before she continued.

"Harry bound his magic to you and you have been given a new chance and a precious gift. I know that you have always had a feeling for the bleaker sight of life, but even you must concur that living as Harry Potter's husband is much more favourable than rotting away in Azkaban."

"It is not to escape the future in Azkaban that I am marrying Potter!" Snape said softly and gasps went up around the room. Snape ignored them and continued with a black glance at Harry, who stood frozen. "I would rather spend the rest of my life in Azkaban than to know that Albus decided that Potter is worth so little that I am the best chance that he is going to get at a relationship. For what it is worth, Potter deserves better…"

Professor McGonagall smiled thinly as she said, "All the more reason to go through with this marriage, even if there is the small aspect of your linked magic. You will simply have to work harder at proving that you are innocent."

Snape growled low in his throat and cast a look at Harry, daring him to speak. The hero of the wizarding world was too stunned to truly speak. He knew the older wizard had always done certain things for him but his hate for the Potion Master had always clouded his judgement.

"Blimey, the greasy git has a heart," Ron whispered in his ear, laughing nervously as they moved forward towards the no longer beaming tiny wizard.

The Ministry official seemed to be a bit uncertain when Professor McGonagall approached him with the request to begin. They began discussing in low tones and Harry caught the tiny wizard gesturing towards him and Snape, obviously doubtful as to why they were getting married in the first place.

"Mister Stevenson is a smart old wizard and he will keep his mouth shut. We are trying to keep this marriage as secret as possible, as a possible advantage when the trial is to take place. If they learn that your magic is linked and, by sending Severus to Azkaban, they could endanger you, we hope that they will not send him there, of course with all the other evidence we have managed to gather to show Severus' innocence," Madam Pomfrey explained.

She was smiling sweetly at Harry as Snape cast very dark looks at Ron, which was making the ginger haired man nervous as he looked at Snape where the older wizard was standing, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Ron whispered, "Why does he keep doing that? He should be shooting these looks at you; you are the one he is marrying, not me. What did I do wrong?"

"I think he overheard your comment, Ron," Harry chose to inform him as Hermione giggled softly, both of them looking at Snape who smirked at them.

"Well what is he going to do?" Ron whispered furiously.

"Perhaps you have forgotten, with the small brain capacity that you have, Mister Weasley, that I am about to marry your best friend? I know that tact is not your greatest strength, but I had hoped that a year in the real world would have taught you when to speak and when to shut up! Now, let's get this show on the road so I can get back to the comfortable aspects of my home. Up here, Potter!" Snape drawled.

Harry nodded at Ron and Hermione as if it would be the last time he would ever see them again. He joined Snape at the front of the desk, sitting down upon the edge of the seat nervously as he whispered, "I thought you were going to call me Harry?"

"If your friends insist upon calling me a greasy git then I will continue to call you Potter," Snape snapped.

"I can't be held responsible for my friends' behaviour. That isn't fair," Harry whispered back, a bit angry.

The black eyes held his own but Harry didn't waver once as the green eyes continue to hold the black ones. "Shall we discuss fairness, Potter?"

Luckily, at that moment, Mr Stevenson joined them at the table, shooting doubtful looks at Professor McGonagall as he began in an eerie similar voice, reminding Harry with a start of Binns, the ghost who taught History of Magic, the most boring subject in Hogwarts. Snape seemed to have the same reaction as he looked at the ministry official for a moment, before his face went carefully blank again.

"Well we are here gathered today for the joyful…binding of these two individuals. You both consent to this binding, saying you are of age and that you will spend the rest of your life together in agreement of the marriage contract." The elderly hand lay down on the parchment before the old wizard.

"I do." Snape's deep baritone preceded Harry's.

"I do."

Harry was glad that his voice sounded firm.

"Very well then," Stevenson seemed to bit overwhelmed by the lack of enthusiasm or even joy before he found his voice again and continued. "Yes, I have been informed that this marriage cannot be nullified by anybody else except for the two wizards sitting here, or by the death of one of the wizards, but let's continue with the ceremony shall we?"

He tried unsuccessfully to beam at both Snape and Harry but since Snape was scowling darkly and Harry chewing his lips uncertainly he didn't quite succeed. He sighed, and then instructed, "Alright let's start with the younger of the two. Harry, repeat after me."

"With this vow and ring I will bind body, power, house and name to you as my bond mate. I, Harry James Potter, promise to abide by the wedding contract until the day comes when I blow out my last breath or you precede me in death or when we come to an agreement to nullify this marriage. With the kiss I seal the…." At this Harry stopped and glared at the elderly wizard who asked.

"Is something wrong, Harry?"

"Nobody said anything about a kiss!" The young wizard huffed.

"It is a custom, Harry, please proceed," Professor McGonagall snapped as Harry took a deep breath, focusing upon Snape who seemed amused and picked up the golden ring which had appeared upon the parchment.

"Where was I? Oh right…with this kiss I seal this marriage," Harry finished. He took Snape's hand in his own, noticing how warm the slender hand was in his sweaty palm, and slid the golden band over the ring finger of the older wizard, noticing how the ring immediately fit.

"Your turn, Professor, if you will…."

"Like I have much of a choice," Snape muttered, taking Harry's hand at which a strange jolt shot through Harry's stomach of the dry fingers against his own. "…With this vow and ring I will bind body, power, house and name to you as my bond mate. I, Severus Tobias Snape, promise to abide by the wedding contract until the day comes when I blow out my last breath or you precede me in death or when we come to an agreement to nullify this marriage. With this kiss I seal this marriage."

The wedding band was heavy on Harry's finger. Snape released Harry's hand immediately and the confused younger wizard hadn't even noticed that his magic had calmed down and was simmering softly beneath the surface.

Snape signed his name quickly in the spidery handwriting Harry had been seeing when getting his essays from Potions back for nearly 5 years before handing the quill to Harry. Harry hesitated before he signed his name.

He felt a tug on his magic as the parchment glowed for a moment before it rolled itself up and disappeared. "Good, now this will be going to the correct administrative office and all that is left to do is for me to say…you may kiss the groom."

Harry's throat felt suddenly so dry and he hoped that Snape wouldn't do it. That he would be too disgusted with Harry and the whole ordeal to even kiss or touch the young wizard. But strong fingers hooked underneath his chin and Harry's face was tilted back as Snape closed the distance to place a quick peck upon Harry's lips.

The thin lips felt wonderfully warm against his own for the mere second that they were there but they left an impression. Harry's magic settled down completely, feeling oddly complete, as it hadn't done since Voldemort had been defeated, and Harry sighed mutely, feeling himself surrender.

It seemed to startle Snape but then Harry felt him softening for a mere second before he pulled away. Releasing Harry he then stepped away.

Harry was embraced by his best friends, barely believing he was now married, his mind still too focused upon the kiss. Snape's eyes lingered upon his form for a moment and then the older wizard shook his head, sending his dark hair flying and said, "We should go!"

"Can't he even stay for a while…" Ron immediately said.

"Mister Weasley, I assure you," Snape spun around furiously but then Professor McGonagall cut in and said.

"Severus is right, Mister Weasley. You better return to Spinner's End before they know that you are here. Good luck Harry, and we will see you in the morning."

This brought the reality crashing back down upon Harry. He would have to spend his first night with Snape. Granted, he had been alone with the man before, even at night, but this was their wedding night and wedding nights usually meant one thing…

Harry wanted to protest but one look at the stern face of his former Head of House and Harry nodded mutely, feeling the elevated mood lifting immediately, leaving the gloom behind which he had been feeling for quite a while. The loss of another part of his formerly comfortably world was evident in the lump in his throat.

He already had had days to adjust to the idea of being married but somehow he had always hoped that somebody would come and save him, rescuing him from this marriage. But like everything else in his life, Harry had to save everybody else and there was nobody to save him.

He accepted the coin Snape held out to him, realising too late that it was a portkey, and they were suddenly spun away. He wanted nothing more than to flee to Ron and Hermione, begging to remain with his friends and not go to an uncertain future with a man he barely knew.

Hp

They arrived in a sitting room that was dusty, with one side of the room filled with books and a couch facing the window, showing a depressing street and houses opposite the road and a small chair.

Snape didn't help Harry up when the younger wizard stumbled onto the threadbare carpet and went to a hidden cabinet, opening a bottle with amber liquid and taking out a glass. Instead of pouring himself a drink, the Potions Master took a long swing out of the bottle before grimacing in a pained manner, fingers massaging his neck as the gold band flashed mockingly at Harry.

Unsure how to handle a drunken Snape, Harry cleared his throat, drawing the black eyes to him and asked, "Uhm, the bedroom where I can unpack…"

Snape pointed wordlessly with a slender finger at the bookcase which opened to reveal a hidden staircase. One last look at the harsh looking face of his bond mate and Harry fled up to the bedroom.

Hp

Severus heaved a sigh when Potter scrambled out of sight. He nursed his drink, fingers massaging his pained neck. He shouldn't be drinking in his condition but he couldn't get through the evening without a good bit of liquor behind his teeth.

He sighed again, heavily this time. He was now married to Potter, he was a Snape Potter. If he had known that this would have been his future, he would have killed himself a long time ago. Killing himself now would result in spending the afterlife with Potter because he would drag the younger wizard down with him in the deep down abyss where his soul would rot for all eternity.

_For the price of __just my soul…_

Severus angrily remembered that particular conversation as he thought that his soul had been cleansed a hundred times over with all the things he had done for the _price of just his soul._

But speaking of dark abysses, he needed to pull Potter out of his depression; though he wasn't sure how to do it. There were so many hidden depths to the wizard that Severus was unsure of where the hurt began.

He sighed again and finished his drink, setting the glass aside before going up to the bedroom to unpack.

Hp

Harry took a deep breath as he heard the soft steps of his former teacher and now husband on the stairs. Snape was coming up. This was it…

He hoped it would be alright…that he would be alright…

Hp

Severus opened the door, lost in thought before he froze at the scene in front of him.

Harry Potter stood before him, naked as the day he had been born and wringing his hands nervously, the fear evident in the green eyes and the pale face as the younger male swallowed thickly before he said, "Well, you said to consummate the wedding bond, so how do we do this?"

Severus' mouth fell open.

Hp

Harry wasn't sure how to respond as he saw the black eyes widen as they focused upon his naked form. They were supposed to have sex, right? Snape had said it himself so why was he so surprised?

Harry felt nervous…was he even bad at this? But he really hoped that Snape would say something because seeing the older wizard with his mouth hanging open didn't do anything to ease Harry's nerves.

"Well go on and take me!" He finally whispered.

**So what should happen? How will Snape respond? **

**About the contest: first review who is the 100****th**** review will win a one of a kind Severus or Harry hug. So that said, review, review, and review. **

**In the next chapter: The first night at Spinner's End will be strange for our heroes. How will they spent it? The future comes knocking in the form of Teddy Lupin and the Weasley's as well as the past as Severus seeks to learn more about his bond's mate past, is Harry willing to share? That and more in: Spinner's End. **


	6. Spinner's End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. We have a winner. Ckarrine is the official 100****th**** reviews and she will get a one of a kind Snape hug, I will send him over as soon as the chapter is done. So props to her but I am going to give everybody free Harry hugs because the boy needs it and because you have all been so kind to leave a review. **

**Next contest will be 150 reviews, shall we see if we can make that? But anyway enough of my babbling let's begin with the chapter. A quick word on the resurrection spell. I looked it up and while the original was Ennervate this was later changed by JKR to Rennervate because it changed the meaning of the word around. I am sticking to Rennervate so just to let you know. **

**About Snape's reactions. As head of house I can imagine that he has to deal with students who can be emotional. That is why he has to be kind of patient with them. He has had much practice. **

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips, watching his husband's face closely. Snape appeared shocked, unable to come to terms with what he was seeing. One hand was still resting on the door handle and Snape had frozen.

But as Harry watched Snape's face was changing. The shock was quickly wearing off and for a moment the cold black mask slid back into place which was far easier to deal with but then suddenly the thin lips twisted into a cruel and nasty resemblance of a smile. Harry's heart immediately started pounding.

Then Snape moved, fluently for barely a second and Harry backed away without helping himself. He cursed at himself; he needed to show he was brave and not afraid like some little kid. Snape saw it and the dark eyes began to gleam with malice and then Snape reached out with one hand as Harry turned his face away, looking at the ground to hide how he felt.

The strong fingers dug into his chin as they turned his face upwards to meet Snape's gaze, which was inches from his own. He could feel the body heat of the older wizard and he couldn't help but swallow thickly before he opened his lips, licking them again to wet them.

If this was going to be it, then it might not be so bad. If only the emotion in Snape's eyes could be different. Harry could take pity, or triumph but he couldn't take this malice, knowing Snape was being incredible cruel to him by having sex.

It would be great a victory for the Potion Master. What better ways to humiliate the son of your enemy than by having him on his knees before him or making him scream out _your name _in ecstasy?

But Harry was only beginning to see the cruelty of his former teacher as Snape leaned in, at which Harry couldn't suppress a shiver of whatever it was as Snape whispered in his ear, his voice a low seductive purr.

"Get dressed, child, you disgust me." The words were like a bucket of ice water being dumped over his head as Harry was pushed away from Snape roughly and he stumbled in his haste as he turned his face up to the older wizard who was already leaving the room.

His breathing was coming in shorter gasps as he realized what he had heard. Snape had rejected him but Harry Potter wouldn't be Harry Potter if he would have allowed it to rest at that.

His legs were a bit unsteady but Harry took strength from the anger that suddenly coursed through him. Who was Snape to reject what Harry had offered? His heart was suddenly beating a bit too heavily and he managed to force past numb lips, with relief or otherwise Harry couldn't tell.

"It was you who said that we had to consummate the wedding as soon as possible?"

Snape stopped dead in his tracks but he didn't turn to Harry. The dark clad back was stiff as the Potions Master replied. "I changed my mind. I have no taste for this, boy."

Harry winced sharply at that. Snape had always insulted him but this went beyond that. Snape was insulting Harry on a much more personal level. Husbands were supposed to look out for one another and have each other's back. Of course Harry hadn't expected it to happen within a few days after they had woken up but after yesterday he had hoped that Snape could show a little bit more sympathy towards him. They were in this together after all.

But Snape had never been the person to focus upon the bright spots in life; Harry should have known that already. He tried to gather the quickly breaking pieces of his heart and spoke in a soft whisper; he couldn't bring his voice to be more than that at the moment.

"But why? I mean it will be over quickly and then our magic will be normal again. It was during the kiss yesterday..."

"I didn't feel anything! You must have been imaging it, Potter! Do you think the moment we would have been married I would have been hoping to get into your pants? Think again, boy, like I said before, you are not that special." Snape sneered, turning around.

_Freak_

Harry didn't only flinch away from the cold tone in his bond mate's velvet hoarse voice but also from his own thoughts. It was just a conformation of what he had grown up to believe. He was a freak. He was strange, different and this marriage was a sham.

He had thought that when Snape had said that about him being a virgin that the older wizard would take some sardonic pleasure in deflowering him, taking away the most precious gift of all. He knew Snape had said he wouldn't force himself on Harry so if Harry offered; there would be no shame in it, right?

Apparently he had been wrong. Snape didn't want him. He didn't want that kind of power over Harry because he was a freak. Because he deserved no better for being one.

He choked back a sob. He had assumed the man had been grateful but why did he never think before he acted? Why did he think he was indeed special enough to ask people to try and stay alive for him because he needed them? They never did. Sirius had died, Remus had died and he had to ask Snape to stay alive when that was the least of the lot who had wanted him.

He had assumed that Snape would have taken the lead if Harry had offered and would have made sure he wouldn't be a virgin any longer. Their magic would be normal again and they would never have to sleep together ever again.

"What is the matter, Potter, didn't the dream wedding night go as planned?" Snape had crossed his arms over his chest and was sneering down at him.

Harry felt hate blossom in his chest as he cried out. "I hate you!"

Snape's face didn't lose any colour but the older wizard only said, snapping the sentence out. "Have you conveniently forgotten that it was you who linked out magic together?"

"Yeah, I wish I hadn't now!" Harry shouted back, fists balled at his side.

"Then perhaps for once you could have used that small pea sized thing in your head that you call a brain and thought about the consequences." Snape shouted right back at him, uncrossing his arms.

"Nobody told me that this could happen! Nobody bloody tells me anything." Harry was frustrated and he tried to go back to that numbness he had been experiencing each day for the last few days. He needed it to keep him sane because he wasn't sure how long he could withstand the tidal wave of emotions that was threatening to overpower him and spill over.

"Because we expected you to know them! You have been studying magic for seven years now, boy, you are supposed to know better!" Snape snarled at him, taking a breath before he continued in the same voice. "But no! You are Harry Potter and you are too special to study like all the other common people do! I had assumed that you would have learned your lesson about acting without consequences when you had to participate in the Triwizard Tournament…"

"That wasn't my fault! I got set up! Barty Crouch did that….you saw it yourself…he gave a testimony saying it was a plan from Voldemort….I…I didn't want to see Voldemort return….I didn't want to see Cedric die…."

"And yet you storm off after a dream to safe your mutt Black! Without checking with any Order member to see if he might still be at the house! You get him killed in the process! You run around the school at the Final Battle without any regards for your own safety or that of the students…getting 50 students killed in the process…."

It seemed that Snape wasn't listening and Harry's breathing exhilarated. He was drowning in the waves of emotions. The next moment it exploded with a bang as Harry felt his anger bursting forward.

Hp

Severus watched with growing unease and suppressed amazement how Potter became more and more riffled and emotional at his words. The green eyes were shocked and wide open as the words he had spoken registered in the boy's mind.

He had rejected Potter, had told him that the boy's play disgusted him. Truth be told he was amazed at Potter's bravery of doing this. It would certainly be too easy and without meaning if Severus had gone through with the plan.

He could have had Potter, could have easily consummated the wedding between them but one look at the dulled green eyes and he had decided against it. He needed to draw Potter out of his depression first.

The raw magic that radiated off the boy was frightening but Potter was unaware. Severus could feel it building up, unsure if he should say the next words.

He meant to draw Potter out, not get himself blasted to bits in the process. He tried to keep his eyes focused upon his bond mate's face. It did little to keep him focused while Potter was still naked.

But Severus hadn't been a spy for two decades to keep his desires under check at will. He could and besides the fact that Potter looked quite delicious and very tempting with his eyes blazing in anger.

Severus' eyes widened when Potter's magic exploded and he felt it push against his chest, throwing him backwards against the door as he struggled against the force of the blast. But his body was too weak and Potter's magic too powerful as Severus felt his own magic respond.

He held tightly to his wand even as his back and head banged against the wall in the hallway. He was lucky Potter's magic wasn't at his strongest because Severus dominated most of their linked magic thanks to his wounds.

He scrambled upwards immediately, his neck aching and fingers groping for his wand. His head snapped up. Potter was doing his best to try and block the magic but the green eyes were haunting as they fixed upon Severus' face.

Hp

Harry was trying to gulp in large mouthfuls of air but his lungs wouldn't obey. His eyes fixed upon the rumpled wizard lying in a heap in the hallway and Harry flinched.

Snape raised his wand, mouth set in a firm line as he brought it up and much to Harry's surprise said. _"Stupefy!"_

And before Harry could even open his mouth, he crumbled to the floor as the red beam hit him.

Hp

The accusing green eyes focused upon Severus one last time before Potter lost consciousness and slumbered over onto the ground. The magic died in the room, even as Severus breathed hard because of the spell. It was too much for his battered body and he slowly climbed to his feet. This was not what he had anticipated when he had decided on this course of action to draw Potter out.

Immediately, he rushed forward to turn Potter over. The younger wizard's pale face was washed with tears and mucus. Severus grimaced but then he pulled out his handkerchief and used it to gently wipe Potter, no Harry's face.

When had the young wizard ever looked so young to Severus? He sighed and then pulled the younger unconscious wizard towards him. He undid his outer robe and put it around Potter, keeping him warm.

Slowly standing proved to be difficult but Severus managed it after a few moments while his legs didn't tremble too much to carry Potter to the bed. He finally managed, sliding into the bed first before he pulled Potter up to him, one hand loosely resting on the tense shoulder.

He took a deep breath, waking Potter up would mean hysterics but that had been what Severus was hoping for. A crying Potter who didn't make any sense was better and easier to deal with than the usually alert one.

He held up his wand and pointing it at the other wizard's face, preparing himself for the tug on his magic as he said. "_Rennervate." _

Potter blinked and for a moment he buried deeper into the warmth that Severus offered but then Potter seemed to remember where he was and what had happened, trying to push himself away. But Potter seemed to be too tired and Severus gently pulled him closer, allowed his weight to keep the brat effectively pinned to the bed.

Potter struggled but he finally succumbed to the overpowering force of Severus' arm and began to sob in shame and anger, choking out. "Are you satisfied now? You have me, you got me…broken…humiliated….isn't it enough? Can't you just leave me alone to grieve?"

Potter was sniffling and Severus closed his eyes. He had never been prone to give comfort but in the light of recent events it was left to him to pick up the broken pieces of Potter's heart as he said, "You have been alone long enough. Would you care to enlighten me as to why you think you deserve to be alone with your grief?"

Hp

The question took Harry off guard but he closed his eyes, sniffling. He tried to choke back a sob but it seemed since the dam had broken he couldn't stop crying. "Why would you care? You said you didn't want anything to do with me so why are you here now?"

Harry could feel Snape flinch from where the older wizard's chest was resting against his head. The older wizard was suddenly stiff and it seemed with great strength that the Potion Master spoke the next words. "I would care to know about your past."

Harry immediately pushed himself away, snarling as he did so. "Yeah you would care to know about my past, not me….."

Before Harry could even finish that response the dark eyes flashed and Snape's face was inches from his own as he said, "Your past is your own but it threatens the future. Our future, Potter, the moment you linked our magic meant that it became our future. During the trial my past will be picked apart, on a humorous display for you and your friends to see. Trust me, within time _I _will find out your past, Mister Potter Snape. I will leave you to grieve alone as you so obviously desire!"

With those words Snape left the bed, shaking his head as Harry tried to swallow away tears again. This was not how he had imagined the wedding night. "Potter?"

Harry glanced up at the blurred figure of the Potions Master standing in the doorway as Snape said, his voice pitched low. "Potter, if you change your mind or need anything, anything at all, except that…the rite…we discussed, come and find me. I am not a man prone to leave others to suffer, especially my bond mate when it is going to get me into trouble with the Headmistress. I made you a promise to take care of you and by the heavens, boy, I will."

"You made me no such promise!" Harry frowned, trying to remember the vows or anything that Snape had said.

"No, not to you in person but I did promise it. When you returned from the Weasleys. This will be a struggle for the both of us, Potter; we are both unaccustomed to living with each other or with other people. You don't trust me and I can't blame you for that and I am a solitary creature by nature. Not prone to kindness or to give comfort, the things which you crave above all others."

"We both need to go out of our way a little." Harry wearily said as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Indeed, Potter. Get some sleep…."

"You….you won't share the bed…."

"Later, I will come up. I will bring up with me a vial of Dreamless Sleep. But you need to allow yourself to relax, put your mind at ease, not that it would be much effort in that which your said mind might be but I digress. Potter, remember, if you need anything…."

Harry nodded, trying to ignore his aching head. It was strange to have somebody look out for him. But then he guessed it was Snape's job now as his bond mate. He would have to do the same thing for Snape. Didn't mean that the older wizard had to care though but was it really so strange that Harry wanted him to care?

He sighed heavily and rubbed at his scar out of habit. This would need some getting use to but the guilt that had flared up when he heard Snape say that about the Final Battle was a bit harder to ignore. He should have known everybody would eventually blame him for it.

Harry pushed his face firmly into the bedcovers, not caring that his glasses were being pushed into his face. He took a deep shuddering breath and prayed for the darkness to come swiftly and eventually it did, but not swiftly enough for Harry's sake.

Hp

Harry woke later the same night to the sound of heavy snoring coming from behind him. Somebody had shifted him in the bed and had tucked him in; he fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand and pulled the blankets up a bit better.

He realized he was still wearing Snape's outer robe. He sighed as he sat up, looking down at the older wizard lying in the same bed still snoring loudly.

Snape was lying with his back to Harry but the bed was smaller then the bed at Hogwarts and Harry flushed uncomfortable for a moment with the close proximity. The heavy snoring remembered him of Neville Longbottom and Harry could never sleep through it. Usually one of the other boys who were awake gave Neville a shove to stop him from snoring but Harry was unsure if Snape would appreciate it.

He sighed; he would need to touch Snape in order to get him to stop snoring. He reached out with a hand and shook the older wizard, saying, "Professor, uhm…."

Harry yelped when the vice like grip came on his hand and he was drawn to Snape's side. The older wizard rolled over, pinning Harry nearly effortlessly to the bed as the black eyes opened. Harry felt the body heat seep into his skin, his shoulders being held down to the bed by the strong wizard. A firm leg had slipped in between his own and Harry realized with a flush what it was doing to him.

He struggled for words and eventually said, "I just wanted to stop you from snoring."

He was flushing and then Snape seemed to realize Harry was still partly naked. The black eyes widened and then the older wizard rolled off of Harry, lying on his back as he ran a hand over his face as he muttered, "Insolent brat, what are you doing to me?"

Harry flushed a bit as he turned to Snape to see the small specks of colour in the gaunt cheeks. Harry wondered if he had heard correctly, what he was doing to Snape.

The dark eyes shifted to his own and then Snape growledout,_ "Don_'t even think about it, Potter."

Harry allowed himself to grin a bit. It seemed Snape had been affected by whatever Harry had been doing. He then sobered, Snape was probably thinking about Lily. He could clearly remember the words the older wizard had spoken in disgust.

The dark eyes were gleaming, locking on Harry's face as the Potion Master said, "So I was snoring?" A trace of amusement touched the dark voice and Harry nodded, trying to force his voice to be calm.

"Yes, quite loudly too."

"And that was the only reason you sought to wake me?"

"Yeah…should there have been another?" Harry yawned, doing his best to cover it up with his hand. Judging by the look on Snape's face he wasn't entirely succeeding. The older wizard gathered the blankets up again and said, sneering a little,

"Go back to sleep then. Try not to tug too much on the blankets and I will try not to snore too loudly." Snape turned back on his side, tuning Harry out quite effectively. Harry did the same thing, hearing Snape mutter something under his breath.

Flushing still a little with the unfamiliar feelings that had surfaced when Snape had leaned over him, Harry firmly closed his eyes and forced himself to stop thinking about them. It only proved he was even more of a freak for feeling these feelings.

Hp

By midmorning the next day found Harry sitting in the living room, his favourite Quidditch book on his lap. He had taken it out of his wardrobe after he had cleaned it up a bit. But Harry wasn't reading. He was studying the ring on his finger.

It glowed in the candlelight that shone in the dark room. Snape was somewhere upstairs. Harry still couldn't believe he was married now. Married to his least favourite teacher in the world. Married to a man who would soon be on trial.

Harry sighed, glancing up when the floo flared and the stern figure of Professor McGonagall came walking gracefully out of the fireplace. She appeared surprised at seeing Harry sitting there on the couch before she said, "Now this is a pleasant surprise, Harry, to see you sitting here. Is Severus upstairs?"

Harry gave a nod and he could hear the older wizard's footsteps on the stairs before the hidden door opened behind the bookcase. Snape entered, dressed in his customary black as he scowled sharply at the Headmistress.

"Isn't it a bit early to go about visiting people, Minerva?" He snapped at her and she raised an eyebrow, looking from him to Harry.

"Severus, have you….ah….consummated the bond between the both of you? I cannot tell the difference between yours and Harry's magic."

A warning was shot towards Harry before the black clad wizard crossed his arms over his chest and said. "Do you really care to know that, Minerva?"

His former head of house paled a bit and Harry found himself laughing softly. She then recovered and threw an angry glance at Snape. "That is enough out of you, young man."

"You asked," His bond mate said smoothly, body resting back against the hidden door. A brief grimace passed over the pale face and Harry felt the pain flash briefly over him as well. He took a good look at the deepening lines in the harsh face of the man he had signed his life away to be with.

Within a few weeks Snape would be on trial and despite himself Harry wondered what would happen then. He refocused his attention as Snape said. "Absolutely not! Why would I want a dripping, snarling pup here?"

"Severus Snape Potter! Teddy Lupin is not a pup! He is a human child and Harry is his godfather. Harry hasn't seen the little one since his father died and Harry deserves to see at least one friendly face in this mess…."

"This is the brat's fault!"

"That is besides the point. Arthur and Molly Weasley have requested to see Harry since they learned of the marriage because of their son and daughter. You can use all the support you can when the trial begins. But they are not very happy at the moment. They want to discuss some things about the marriage and Molly is bringing Teddy."

"That is just what I need, another sniffling brat." Snape said but then he gestured for her to allow them through.

Suddenly Harry's inside were jittering with nervousness as he felt a strange feeling coming over him. He glanced up as he saw Snape move his hand. "It is the wards that are being breached, Potter." Snape answered at his glance. "Because you are my husband, all my properties are being shared, the same goes for you."

The floo flared and the tall, balding figure spun into view. Arthur Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, nodding at Harry before an odd expression crossed his face when he spotted Snape. He glanced around the room and Harry held his breath.

Mister Weasley was the composed one of the two Weasleys but Harry wondered how he would respond to see the man who was responsible for cursing his son's ear off. The next moment the floo flared again and Mrs Weasley, a plump, red haired woman who had a screaming infant in her arms.

The blond short haired baby was trying to pull away the blanket over his head that protected him from the fumes. Harry was on his feet as Mrs. Weasley huffed when she saw Snape. She handed the baby to Harry, who was still crying out as the tiny fists fastened themselves in Harry's shirt, Harry holding him awkwardly.

"So it is true," Mrs Weasley said before she turned to Professor McGonagall. "How could you allow Harry to go through with this, Minerva? You know what _that wizard _is capable off? He has murdered Albus and you allow Harry to be alone with him."

Teddy was still screaming his head off and Harry pulled the small baby towards him, an orphan just like himself. He sighed, wondering how Teddy's life was going to turn out. The blond hair faded to black and Teddy sniffed a few times, dark eyes looking up at Harry's green ones.

They weren't black like Snape's but they were dark just like Lupin's. They weren't the same golden colour of the former werewolf but a shade darker. Harry decided to sit down. He did so and pulled Teddy in his lap.

His godson looked at him with veiled curiosity and the pudgy fingers quickly grabbed Harry's own, fingering the ring on his hand. Harry felt a bit awkward. He had never seen Teddy before, only pictures of him and he wondered what he was supposed to do.

Around him the other adults ignored him and Harry felt a tug on his magic as a flash of pain past through him. He glanced up to see Snape had backed away from Mrs Weasley, who was holding a wand and one slender hand of the Potion Master was pressed against his neck, his face a tight grimace.

"If I see you touching Harry with one little finger, you traitor, you will die!"

"Molly that is enough! There is more to this story than you think," Professor McGonagall stepped in between the stiff Potion Master and the angry woman who had defeated Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Do inform me then, Minerva. You were so keen to murder him last year when he was headmaster." She turned to Harry and plucked the still crying child out of his lap, making gentle shushing noises to Teddy.

"Harry, in a desperate attempt to save Severus, linked their magic together." A heavy silence fell over the assembled crowd as Harry glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Arthur was looking at him with veiled curiosity but Mrs. Weasley was shocked.

She was holding Teddy Lupin out of habit and Harry waited silently for the verdict to fall. He wondered if they would condemn him as well. Snape was silent, hand still pressed against his neck to ward off any pain.

"Harry, you are responsible for this?" Mrs. Weasley turned to him, her voice soft and Harry could only give a nod. "But what about Ginny? She always said that you promised her after the war that you…."

"Potter is extremely good at keeping promises, such as practicing occlumency lessons." Snape sneered and it felt like a kick in the stomach. Teddy gave a loud scream, still frustrated and angry at having been forced to go through the floo.

Harry had hoped that Snape would have showed him some support but Harry could only turn his gaze away to swallow thickly. He balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms and that pain was the main focus.

"Severus, that will be enough. I know that this comes as quite a shock, Molly, but we all know the ministry's regulations about linked magic. Harry is bound to Severus for better or for worse but we need your support. Within a few weeks Severus will be on trial and if he is sent to Azkaban, it will be bad for Harry as well…."

"What do you need us to do?" Arthur asked, placing a hand on his wife's tense shoulder. Her angry eyes had settled upon Harry but the saviour of the Wizarding World refused to meet her eyes. He couldn't take the hate and the disgust he would surely see. Or the pity.

"We need to build a good defense. You saw the memories that Albus' death was planned between them. …"

"That didn't stop him from cursing off George's ear!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily as she bounced Teddy to keep him silent. Harry's head snapped up to hers from where he was sitting on the couch. It seemed Mrs. Weasley was blaming the both of them.

She was staring at Snape before she glared to Professor McGonagall. She was angry as well and her lips had thinned into a thin line as she said sternly. "Accusing one another is not going to work, Molly. We only have a few weeks. If you want to save Harry and keep him safe then we need to…"

"If you just had stopped the marriage then Harry would have been safe…"

"He would not be, you daft woman! Potter linked his magic to mine, thus creating a bond between us. If I end up in Azkaban, Potter will die, even without the Dementors." Snape's voice was a harsh whisper and Harry wondered how long the Weasleys would stay before they would leave just like all the others.

"But why did you do it then, Harry? You could have left him to die."

Harry swallowed as the question was directed at him and he gave the same answer he had given all the others, "I didn't know you were capable of linking magic together. Nobody ever told me…"

This earned him a snort.

"But now that the marriage has been consummated their magic will improve again." Harry had to bite his lip to prevent himself from saying that the wedding had not been consumed.

"Actually, on that note, the marriage has not been consumed." Snape's voice was soft but it filled the room with silence.

Harry looked down at the floor as Teddy gave a loud giggle and Professor McGonagall said. "You did what?"

"It is more what we didn't do in fact. I refuse to take the boy's virginity when it is not necessary."

"How do you know if it is not necessary?"

"Because if you can build a strong enough case and we present my marriage to Potter, then they will not send me to Azkaban because they will be endangering little precious Potter. I am sure the council will be swayed because of that argument." Snape crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry tilted his head as the pain passed over him. It seemed that Snape was agitated. The pain was intensifying. Teddy gave a loud cry and then he was dumped unceremoniously in Harry's lap as Molly Weasley stalked forward and said as she poked a finger in the thin chest, catching Snape off guard. "Now you listen and you listen well, I may never forgive you for what you have done to George but you are Harry's bond mate and therefore you will treat him with the respect he deserves. He saved your life and if any word reaches me about you abusing Harry, I will show you the reason all my children fear me!"

She stalked away, leaving a gaping Potions Master behind. "Now, Minerva, when can I speak to Albus' portrait? There are some things regarding Harry I wish to discuss with him."

"What things?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

All heads turned to him and he said, "I am not angry at Dumbledore. He has asked for my forgiveness…"

"You haven't come to terms with it yet, Potter! He sacrificed you, just as he sacrificed all others. The end doesn't justify the means. You are still numb with grief. Others have died and you have survived and you ask why? It is a question I ask myself daily. In time there will be an answer to it. I could not have survived unless you called me back but I had to grasp at the straw to keep you alive as well. We chose to return and now we pick up the pieces and move on. Soon the real, bigger world will barge in and your grief will grow beyond Teddy Lupin for what he has lost. Other people have lost things as well and we are lucky to still being able to speak to the man we blame. Trust me, the world will view my sacrifice as fitting for my actions but your sacrifice, especially when they learn you have died in fact, they will not be so pleased to learn that Dumbledore was responsible. Think about that."

Harry fell silent at the cold hatred in the voice. He wanted to flinch but found he could not. He looked back down at Teddy, the small orphan in his lap. He had never questioned anything Dumbledore had ever asked him, should he have?

It was easy to hate Snape because the older wizard had always been mean to him. Should it be as easy to hate Dumbledore simply because his means had always been wrapped up in lies? His head was aching and Harry rubbed at it.

"Like I said before, Albus didn't see Potter through so it is up to somebody else. If you wish to do it, Mrs Weasley, go right ahead. But don't criticize me on how I do my part. Besides I won't abuse him any more then his relatives have."

Another silence fell and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. It reminded Harry of the day the wedding had been announced.

"You need to go and visit them in order to get their signature to make the wedding valid in the muggle world. Harry isn't of age yet in the muggle world." Harry felt his heart doing a weird flip. Suddenly fear was choking his throat but Teddy was gurgling in his lap, holding Harry's hand.

"Absolutely not! Can't you go and do something worth our while for a change?" The Potion Master sneered with a careful look at Harry.

Harry was too lost in his own thoughts to hear her reply. Hands gently pried Teddy away from him and the floo flared a few times. Harry realized the sitting room was empty except for Snape. He couldn't do this alone. He was damned.

Uncle Vernon would kill him on the spot. It would just show how big of a freak he was that he was now married to a professor and a male one at that. He couldn't face them. He couldn't face them alone.

He closed his eyes tightly. Fear was still choking him but then footsteps passed him from behind and for a moment a heavy, warm hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing as the dark voice said, "I will hex them when they try to touch you. They have no power over you any more, Harry, nobody does and it is time you began to realize that."

And while the hand left his shoulders, Harry was aware of the warmth that warmed his chilling heart even while he was still shivering with fear.

**I hope you liked it. So please tell me if it was too much out of character or not? Review of course. **

**The next chapter: Harry and Snape go visit old family friends. How will Petunia react to a visitor from her long buried past? Will the neighbors need hearing aids to hear the shouts that will come from the Dursley household? That and more in the next chapter: Privet Drive.**


	7. Privet Drive

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. Wow. Once again I am totally wowed by the many people who reviewed for this story. Anyway, some snappy moments, perhaps even some romantic ones and lots of shouting and red faces because of Vernon. Lily will be discussed as well so let's begin.**

Harry stepped back from the stove and carried the pot over to the table. It might not be a meal worthy of Hogwarts but he was proud of it all the same. Simple potatoes and vegetables, canned ones though, and the only thing left in this house. It had taken him a while to work out the stove and his way around the kitchen and Harry counted himself lucky for learning how to cook the muggle way when he was at the Dursley's.

In response his magic simmered when he thought of it and Harry wiped his hands on his baggy jeans, checking the table one last time. Two plates, forks, knives, spoons, glasses and everything was set. He wrung his hands; it was a habit he had learned from childhood to check if everything was perfect.

Thinking about his family got him thinking about tomorrow's visit. He swallowed thickly. Couldn't they just wait a month? He would turn 18 in a month but it seemed that in regards to Snape's trial, they couldn't wait even a month.

He sighed again, fingering his wedding ring. He was doing that a lot lately and he was barely married for a day. He tugged at his shirt and then took a deep breath, steeling himself as he walked into the sitting room.

His resolve faltered when he saw Snape reading the paper, one leg stretched out over a low stool. He cleared his throat and the paper was lowered slightly. It reminded him of Uncle Vernon whenever it had been a Sunday morning and Harry had to announce that breakfast was ready and that nothing was burned.

Harry shook himself firmly at the memory and called himself back to the present. Snape had ignored the conflicting emotions in his bond mate and was still reading the paper. His husband…._husband….nobody should be afraid of their husband. _Harry steeled himself at that thought. Snape was his husband, not his uncle.

"Uhm, Severus, dinner is ready," The black eyes blinked up at him, momentarily confused when Snape heard his given name. Then the wizard rose, a bit unsteadily at first but then the older wizard brushed past Harry into the kitchen, Harry releasing a shaky breath as he joined Snape in the kitchen.

The older wizard was eyeing the food with some reluctance and then glanced at Harry when he entered. "Did you make this?"

Harry could only give a nod as he pulled back his chair and sat down. Snape was still glancing at the pot and Harry got a horrible feeling in his stomach, what if Snape didn't like what Harry had cooked or didn't even eat it. He should have checked before, he should have…

The sound of the lid being lifted startled Harry and he glanced up from his musing. There was a steaming plate of potatoes and vegetables before him. "Enjoy," He said softly.

"That remains to be seen, Potter," Snape snarled at him before taking a bite, at which Harry waited with bated breath before the verdict fell.

He didn't know what Snape liked to eat. Come to think of it he didn't know anything about the man in daily life, except things he didn't want to know, such as some of Snape's worst memories. He had assumed that whenever he would be getting married he would at least know a little bit about the person's likes and dislikes, though he could safely name a few subjects Snape didn't like, the others were veiled territory.

It would be a learning experience to know which subjects were safe to discuss and which weren't. He would learn through trial and error.

"Adequate, Mister Potter, certainly much better than your Potion making skills." Snape took another bite but Harry could see the hearty bites the Professor took. He allowed himself to feel the relief, relaxing and then taking a bite himself.

It was good, even as he said it himself. It stilled the worst of his hunger but he wasn't very hungry these days anyway. Because of his magic and because he was still tired easily, Harry didn't eat very much.

Truth be told he had never eaten much and he was once again shaken from his thoughts when the lid moved again. Snape was going back for seconds. "Adequate, Professor?" Harry asked with a grin.

The black eyes trained on his face and then Snape sighed, running a bandaged hand through his hair before he said, "I am on explicit orders from Poppy to eat more because of our bond. Because I require the most magic to heal it would be wise for me to keep my strength up as much as I can. I never ate enough for a man of my build and age so she has always harrased me to eat more…."

"She did the same for me in my first year. I had to have a medical exam before I could start on the Quidditch team and she said that she expected me to eat more. But I have always been small and thin for my age." Harry didn't know why he was sharing that particular detail but somehow it seemed right.

The older wizard before him had paused on the way of moving his fork to his mouth and brought it back to his plate as he asked, "Were you starved at the Dursleys?"

Immediately Harry shook his head out of instinct but then the next moment he became aware that Snape was sitting very still. The older wizard was gazing at him thoughtfully, dark eyes unreadable and steeple his fingers before his face as he said, carefully, "There must have been a reason for you to be so small. The most critical years in a child's development are between the ages of 5 and 10 especially with a good balanced diet. If you are small, then something must have been cut short in your diet, irregular meals or not enough nutrition is often at fault."

Harry swallowed thickly; he had been a fool for thinking he was never treading on thin ice when he was talking to the other wizard. Finally managing to find his voice, though it now sounded as if he had a severe cold he said, "Dudley would eat everything he could get his hands on. No matter if it made him ill or not. Usually I had to wait until they were done with eating and I could get a slice of bread unless I had been really good, then sometimes I could get a cup of tea. I would often sneak down to the fridge when they were gone to get something to eat unless Uncle Vernon locked the cupboard….door I mean. If I had done something bad, like coming home with a better report card than Dudley, I would be locked in the cupboard and be given the leftovers, which wasn't much because of Dudley and Uncle Vernon."

Harry fell silent, realizing that Snape was staring at him. The older wizard had been about to take a sip of his water but his hand had frozen in mid air and the dark eyes were narrowed as they gazed at Harry, intensely, making him feel uncomfortable. "Tell me if I am getting this right, would you be so kind, whelp?"

Harry only gave a nod, his ears burning.

"You didn't get regular meals, even having to go in search for your food? You were sleeping in a cupboard until you got the Hogwarts letter? They would punish you for getting better grades than your cousin? And they still send you back to your family each summer?" As Harry finished nodding, his green eyes stubbornly fixed upon the table, his ears bright red and his lips tightly pressed together.

A fist slammed down upon the table and Harry nearly jumped five feet in the air. The plates and the glasses were rattling but Snape looked livid. Harry ducked his gaze and went back to his meal, pushing his food around.

"Eat up, Potter, it is time that you get some meat on those bones. If the food is good enough for me, it is for you," The older wizard was growling as one long fingered hand toyed with the knife by the plate.

"You aren't eating either! But then I guess it is something adults can do, telling people to do things without doing them themselves. It is only proper to be eating the meal I cooked," Harry remarked. Snape had gone still again and Harry feared for one moment that Snape was going to reach over the table and hit him but instead the older wizard shook his head and said.

"Impatient whelp. I will eat if you do…"

To show Snape that Harry wasn't about to back down he took a bite. He took another one, hearing the older wizard doing the same. He wondered, not for the first time, that if his parents had still been alive, would he have been in the same predicament then?

"You are very silent during a meal, Harry, usually at the Gryffindor table, you were chatting none stop."

"Oh, I was just thinking something…" Harry carefully breeched the subject.

"Really? And what has engrossed your attention that you cannot seem to focus upon your meal?" There was a touch of amusement in the dark voice and Harry took a deep breath before he said.

"I was thinking about what would have happened if my mum and dad had survived." The next moment a glass was slammed down on the table and Harry looked up, startled. He hadn't even begun to voice his thoughts but Snape immediately snarled at him.

"I am sure that they would have gotten you out of this marriage as soon as you said a word, _Potter, _but by all means waste your time wishing for your saintly father and mother to come and save you; it is not as though other people are trying to make the best of it. It is what Lily and James did best, going out of their way to help those they said they loved when they couldn't even forgive somebody who desperately tried everything to save them." With those words Snape pushed his chair back and left the table, plate partly untouched and Harry was left alone.

He balled his fists, hearing the hidden door bang shut. This was not how he had imagined the first meal to go. He had messed up again and simply because he had been thinking something, would it never end?

He couldn't help himself but wonder about people, people that had died. It was the only way he could imagine his parents. He knew they weren't saints but they had been people and they had been remembered. He wanted to know, he needed to know.

He couldn't stop remembering when they had come to collect him when he had the Resurrecting Stone. He knew he was going to join them and it had ached so much that when he woke up, it had been Dumbledore and not his parents waiting for him, would he never see them?

Swallowing away the angry tears Harry wiped at his eyes _I am tired of crying all the time…_and cleared away the table. He knew from Snape's memories that Lily had hurt him badly but it hadn't been Harry's fault. Couldn't the older wizard understand that Harry wanted to know about her? Nobody ever spoke about them.

Sirius had expressed his regret that Harry hadn't been more like James but how was Harry supposed to be then? He didn't know anything about James or Lily, he knew just as much about his parents as he knew about the wizard sitting upstairs, wallowing in hate and pity.

Lily had made a mistake but did it have to mean that Harry had to pay for that mistake as well? It hadn't been him who had ended the friendship between them or who had picked on Snape from the very beginning. No, everybody assumed Harry had been fine with it, but no, he had felt ashamed when he had seen the memories of his parents in their fifth year but did it have to mean that he couldn't talk about them. Surely there had been more sides to Lily than the unforgiving one, he just wanted to know but perhaps if he would have another go at it, Snape would tell him and thus Harry sat down in the living room, aware of the angry wizard upstairs and hoping against his better judgement that Snape would come down and talk to him about anything really and he felt extremely alone when Snape didn't.

Hp

Later that night Harry eased open the bedroom door. The lights had been dimmed and Snape was lying on his side, away from Harry. By the too deep breathing Harry knew Snape was awake. He closed the door behind him and then said, "I am sorry for what happened at dinner. I didn't mean to….well actually if you would allow me to finish what I was saying, you would know that I didn't want to say what you thought I was going to say…."

Harry waited with his breathing held, wondering if Snape would turn or pretend to be asleep. The bed creaked and Snape turned, brow furrowed but his eyes were blazing. "What in the blazes are you talking about, boy? That sentence makes less sense than the rubbish that normally comes out of your mouth…"

Harry merely sighed wearily and asked, "Will you hear me out, without being mean or interrupting me?"

The dark eyes fixed on his face and then Snape gestured with his hand, pushing himself up against the headboard as he said. "Make it short then, brat, it is late and tomorrow is a long day. We aren't all as young as you are…"

Harry approached the bed and sat down, tugging off his shoes and then sat crossed legged on the bed, folding his legs and facing his bond mate. He took a deep breath, knowing that Snape might kick him from the bed because of what he was about to say. "I meant that if my parents had survived like Neville's parents, unable to take care of me, would I also have gone to live with my aunt and uncle or would it have been alright then to live with a wizarding family? And if I had lived with the Dursleys, would somebody have notified somebody then if I had been neglected? I do wonder these things and it doesn't mean I am not grateful that they saved me, and because of my mother's sacrifice but sometimes I don't want them to be hailed as heroes because of their sacrifice and death. I want them to be alive. I want them to be here, to tell me what I am supposed to do, and if I am doing it right! I don't want to meet another person who says I look like my dad or have my mother's eyes; it isn't going to bring them back. It will just be another person who sees them instead of me, who knows them in a way that I never will. I don't want people to look at me and see what James or Lily has done, I want them to see me for what I have done…"

Harry took a deep shuddering breath. He wasn't going to cry this time, even as his eyes burned badly. He blinked them away, starting when a low chuckled reached his ears. His eyes flew up to meet the dark ones across the bed and for a moment he felt angry but then Snape said, "Trust me, ignorant whelp; whenever somebody looks at you after what you have done nearly a month ago, they aren't going to see James or Lily Evans, Potter any longer."

"You knew my mum when she was a small child, didn't you?" Harry asked eagerly, he noticed that Snape had stiffened but he pressed on. "Can you please tell me about her? I mean if it doesn't hurt too much….."

Harry had stiffened himself, wondering if Snape would tell him, the older wizard finally said with a sigh, "It doesn't hurt as much as you think it might. It did at one time but after 17 years even the worst wounds only sting. Time heals all wounds, even those that tear your soul apart. I will tell you about her, in time, but only when I want to. Most people didn't know Lily like I did and when I told Dumbledore that he was to keep her safe, I realized that she wouldn't accept it without the safety for her son and husband. I stepped aside to allow her to live her life in happiness, as a friend, even if she no longer considered me one, it was the least I could do…."

"But the prophecy wasn't your fault. I mean, somebody else might have heard it and Voldemort would have found out eventually. It might have bought us more time together as a family but it could have ended much worse….."

"When you first found out, you didn't agree with this, wisdom," Snape carefully picked the right word.

"I didn't know all the facts. By seeing your memories, I….I felt remorse for everything you endured without any regards for your safety or happiness. You can still be a git and you probably always will be but I don't hate you anymore. Or at least not as much, even when you go out of your way to hurt me and then confuse me by pretending to care, even when you are just supposed to because of our shared magic…."

"Such an endearing act of kindness, and this on a late evening. You will soon learn that despite my failing mask, people out there still hate me and are quite desperate to prove it. At the trial they will get their say. But go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day without you keeping me awake at odd hours." Snape was sneering but it was without the usual arrogance or loathing.

Harry slid under the covers, turning on his side after a quick goodnight. He knew that perhaps with some work this marriage would be bearable and as his eyes slid closed, he hoped for pleasant dreams for once but he was again proven wrong…

Hp

Severus muttered the spell to douse the lights when he heard the first even breaths coming from Potter. Twice in one day had the brat completely baffled him. It seemed that there were more sides to his husband than he would ever know.

A Potter feeling remorse for a Snape? Yes, the world was coming to an end. Of course Potter would eventually want to speak about his mother. Severus should have known the moment he had shown the brat his memories, the earliest ones when he had met Lily Evans and Petunia….

Severus sneered at the very thought of having to meet the woman tomorrow. One of the many factors which had shaped Potter's personality. No, Potter wasn't like James, or Lily, there were certain characteristics but many were Potter's own or a combination of his two parents.

Of course the brat had wanted to know more about his parents but Severus had assumed that Black or Lupin had been quick to take Potter under their wing and teach him everything there was to know about James, strange that the two friends hadn't done it, another failure to see Potter through.

And now it was his job. Potter would, once he had recovered from grieving and the losses he had suffered, go back to being himself. Angry at whoever said something bad about his father. Well he would deal with it then.

A whimper caught his attention and he turned. Potter was tensing in his sleep, frowning at some unforeseen opponent. Severus rolled on his back, one hand loosely on the brat's arm and he shook him, calling out, "Potter, wake up!"

The next moment, instead of flinching away, Potter turned and pressed himself tightly against Severus' chest, green eyes blinking up at him for a moment and then they closed again and Potter relaxed.

Hp

Harry was fighting his way through the darkness, he felt fearful. Somebody shook him and he turned into the warmth the person offered, soon safety surrounded him and he fell into a deep sleep.

Hp

_I will be damned…._

Severus closed his arm loosely around Potter who had buried his head against his chest, snoring softly. This was the last thing he had expected but as Severus tried to pull away, a hand fastened in his shirt and he settled back with Potter in his arms.

Allowing himself one shake of the head, Severus made himself comfortable and settled down for the night, not telling anybody it had been the best night's rest in quite a while.

Hp

Harry had woken up flustered and cold at the same time. His body was burning with an inner fire even as his stomach was feeling odd because of the fact in a matter of hours he would see his aunt and uncle again. His brow furrowed when he remembered waking up with the blankets tightly wrapped around him.

He had first woken up when Snape had left the bed and Harry could have been sure, though he hoped he wasn't because he would have been mortified, he had moaned at the loss of contact and he had been sure, though he would never say it out loud, that a hand had tousled his hair and that had settled him back down.

In the shower he noticed just how flustered he really was. He cursed at himself when he noticed his erection. This wasn't normal. Nobody should get an erection when simply sleeping with somebody. It just proved again how much of a freak he was.

_But he is your husband…_

_Yeah, soon to be widow when he finds out._

_But still your husband…it is quite normal._

_Not as far as Uncle Vernon is concerned. _

_I didn't marry Uncle Vernon._

"Potter, what is keeping you in there? Do you need me to come in and wash you?"

Damn, that was the last thing he needed. Harry stumbled in the shower before he managed to find his footing and shouted back. "No, thanks, I am good. I will be right out."

"Make it quick, the headmistress is waiting." The loud footsteps died away and Harry cursed at himself. It was bad enough that for some unfathomable reason Snape aroused something in him but he didn't need the man to know so he could make his life a living hell.

He quickly washed and dressed in his muggle attire, jeans and a shirt. His wand, out of habit, not of use, went in his pocket and he proceeded downstairs. He pushed open the hidden door that still needed some getting used to.

Inside the living room Snape wasn't the only one; Professor McGonagall was there as well. She was dressed in a dark long skirt and a dark blouse, looking like a finely dressed woman. Her hair was tied back in the same bun as always but she looked even more intimidating than normal.

Snape was dressed in a dark shirt and dark trousers, showing off his height and the broadness in the shoulders. The dark hair was tied back and Harry could see the carefully hidden bandages.

"I will apply a glamour for the bandages," Professor McGonagall raised her wand and, with one movement, the bandages were hidden from sight.

Harry could see how Snape was pressing a quick hand against his neck. He could feel his own magic simmering just below the surface of his skin and for one moment the black eyes fixed upon him.

"Gentlemen, we will try to behave today. No hexing, cursing, hitting or in any other way harming the Dursleys. We have to get their signature and I will not resort to unforgivable to get our way. Yes, Severus, you may insult them but they do not need to know that both of you are too weak to perform magic." The headmistress' voice was stern and Harry swallowed thickly.

"But our combined magic can be much stronger," Snape carefully remarked. He was eyeing his wand.

"That depends, have you consummated the bond between you and Harry yet?" Snape sighed and scowled heavily at her.

"Very well then, let us go. We will be taking a portkey. They do not know that we are coming. I am hoping that our presence together with Harry's will force them to be civil," She sighed and then held out a battered ball. Harry stepped closer, he didn't really want to do this but there was no other way.

He took a deep breath and then nodded, unaware of the long fingers that trailed over his shoulder before coming to rest next to his hand on the ball. Harry closed his eyes tightly and then they were pulled away even when he wanted nothing more than to remain behind.

Hp

They landed in a back street behind two gardens and Harry immediately recognized the setting. It had been one of his favourite haunts when he had been home during the summer of his fifth year. He had tried to be away from the Dursleys as much as possible and had taken to walking the streets day and night.

The dark eyes of his bond mate glanced around and Harry felt the need to do the same, though he suppressed it. "The house is right through that street. It is number four."

Professor McGonagall glanced around warily, and Harry wondered if she had ever before been to a muggle neighbourhood. Most wizards and witches never got close to muggles because they had everything they needed and wanted in their own world but this had been the place where Harry had grown up. He had seen his godfather for the first time here not too far away.

He sighed and glanced up at the other adults, pushing past them as he said, "Follow me. Don't expect a happy welcome. My uncle was never very happy when I got home. He was afraid the neighbours would see me."

A snort was issued behind him but Harry knew that they looked just like a family going out for walks. Perhaps a father with his son and his mother or grandmother. Harry suppressed a grin at the thought of Minerva McGonagall as a grandmother. She would be a very stern one.

He looked around the street, seeing the many beautiful cut lawns, all alike, and the washed cars. All houses looked alike as well and Harry could almost picture the neighbours peering through their windows to see who walked the street.

One lawn was a little bit of a mess, or actually a fairly big mess. There was no car and the blinds were folded and it looked like nobody was home. Harry stopped, feeling somebody bump into him from behind. "Potter, don't stop in the middle of the road!"

"That is it," He whispered, unconsciously leaning into the warmth of the person behind him. A light shove sent him walking again and Harry proceeded towards the door that he had known so well from his earliest memories.

He swallowed thickly again before Professor McGonagall preceded him and rang the doorbell. A strong hand on his shoulder pushed him forward even as Harry fought with all his might against the fear that had suddenly sprung up. His heart was thumping just a bit too heavy really and his throat had gone dry.

He hoped for a moment that nobody would be home but then the door opened and a high shrill voice came out. "Delilah, is that you, dear? It has been so long….Oh, Vernon…VERNON, come quickly! It is _them_!"

Loud footsteps could be heard from upstairs as they hurried down the steps and the voice which had hurled insults at Harry could be heard shouting, "Hurry, Petunia, close the door! Don't let them draw their sticks…don't let them."

The door was falling close but then Snape suddenly moved forward, placing one foot in between the door and pushing it open with all his might. The pale woman with the short cropped blond hair, thin and frail looking with the huge teeth and the pale eyes moved backwards, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Vernon, they are coming in! Vernon, call the police."

The big beefy man with the multiple chins and the skin that hung off of him, making him appear like he had lost a lot of weight recently was quickly pulling Petunia Dursley behind him with such a hard movement that it could dislocate her shoulder. She hid behind her husband's large frame as the man stood his ground, saying, "You are trespassing and those fancy sticks aren't going to impress me."

"They should! And calling the police won't work. By the time they have gotten here, you will cheerfully tell them that you have invited us." Snape had drawn his wand and Harry could feel his magic responding, drawing away from him and towards the other wizard as he swayed a bit.

"That will be enough! Put that wand away before they see you! I am sure we can handle this as grown ups," Professor McGonagall snapped, stepping forward and drawing Harry with her.

"Dudley, come down! The freak's lot is here! I need your help! We've got to fight, son…we have to show these people that there is no messing with a Dursley."

"Oh shut up, _Silencio!" _ Vernon fell silent, opening his mouth and closing it but no sound came out. Professor McGonagall stepped around the tense Potions Master who couldn't suppress the smirk on his face.

"Vernon? Vernon! What has that woman done to you? Oh my poor Vernon, you fix him, you fix him right now!" Aunt Petunia was shaking Vernon hard, trying to hear his voice inside.

"Or what are you going to do? Throw a cleaning towel at us?" Snape sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. Petunia looked dumbfounded and Professor McGonagall turned to stare at the younger man. He visibly backed away from her glance, one hand rising up to his neck even as Dudley appeared at the top of the stairs.

His cousin gave a loud shriek, rattling Harry's ears before he grabbed his bottom for one moment and then flew down the stairs, nearly stepping in front of his mother when the Headmistress lifted her wand, saying to the tall blond haired, muscled man before her, "I will 'fix' him if you promise to let us in without making a fuss. We have some business to discuss and I will not listen to that _man_ being a child at it. We mean no harm…We are all adults here and I am sure that we can handle this as adults…"

"They are not! My Dudder's isn't and the boy isn't either," Aunt Petunia was shaking but she had managed to pull herself together, just like on the night when Harry had been nearly tossed out by his uncle and she had stood up against him.

"That is the reason why we are here. If we could proceed into the sitting room and you could perhaps persuade your husband to keep silent and not start screaming, I will end the spell." Professor McGonagall looked faintly sick at the nickname she had heard accompanied with an anxious glance at the blond boy beside her by Petunia.

Dudley was glancing at Harry, taking in the wide green eyes and the paleness of his skin. The older boy frowned at the ring on his cousin's finger. The same ring on the finger of the dark imposing man beside him. He took one big arm of his father and then nodded when he caught Harry's glance.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley preceded them inside. The normally clean living room was a right mess. Boxes were everywhere and everything was in a state of being packed or unpacked, Harry wasn't sure. The Dursleys all managed to cramp onto the couch, no mean feet because of the size of the two men, even if Uncle Vernon had managed to lose some weight.

"_Finite,"_ Professor McGonagall said as Harry took one chair as the headmistress took the other. Snape stood in between them, arms crossed over his chest, looking every bit the formidable wizard he was, even without magic.

"Come to gloat, boy? Come to see what you have done to us?" Vernon's voice was deadly cold and the hateful eyes of his uncle travelled over the other occupants in this room before he continued. "But it isn't enough, is it? You come back for more. It isn't enough that you chase us away from our home and our comfortable lives, no you have to come back and gloat. Do you even care to know what has happened? We lost a year of our lives thanks to you. Your people were to kind of offer us protection but they won't give back my job or anything else so what more can you possibly want from us? The house will be sold and we will be leaving. It is too expensive!"

Harry shifted in his seat. It reminded him too much of old times when he would be sitting in the same chair, listening to the same things over and over again. "I don't need money. I need your signature because I am not yet of age in this world…"

"Why would you possibly need my signature? So you can get the house and all our belongings."

"Why would I possibly want this house? For all the happy memories that I have here?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, boy! You are just like your worthless father. Never showed any gratitude for what we have done for you. But I know of ways to shut you up so don't even try it. Like you said, you are not an adult yet in our world and no magic in the world is going to…."

"Vernon! Think of what the neighbours will say if they hear you say that word ever again." Aunt Petunia glanced around and Uncle Vernon nodded at her.

"You are right, Petunia. But the boy…."

"The boy is of no concern. Let's just hear out what they have to say and they will soon be out of our lives again, never to return I am sure. It is what all those people do; they leave everybody behind for their freakish ways…" Aunt Petunia fell silent and for a moment Harry had been afraid she was going to say Lily but she didn't.

Professor McGonagall took out a piece of paper, sliding it across the salon table as she said. "This is a marriage agreement which was drawn up by a lawyer. It needs a signature of Harry's guardians because he is not yet of age…"

Uncle Vernon snatched the paper up and hissed, "A marriage agreement? What has the boy done? Gotten somebody pregnant out of wedlock? I am not going to sign this if the boy chooses to take after his father. It was what that worthless waste of space did too, got somebody pregnant and then married her and got killed, leaving us with his spawn. I can see where this is going. The boy will go the same way as his father did. Well I say terminate the child, it is better for the rest of the world anyway if no more of your lot pollutes the world. It is what should have happened to this one. We should have gotten rid of him the moment he appeared on our doorstep, Petunia, and look what we have gotten ourselves into. Another spawn of Potter in this household…well I say…."

Harry could hear the words wash over him. They didn't even sting anymore. He bowed his head, was that really what his dad had done? Gotten his mother pregnant and then they had to marry in a hurry?

"Mister Dursley! I didn't ask for your opinion, I simply asked for your signature…."

"The boy turns 18 in a month, why won't you wait until then? Why does it have to be so fast? Has he gotten somebody pregnant?" The pale large eyes of Aunt Petunia were narrowed and Harry lifted his head a little.

"Because certain events make it impossible for us to wait until then," Professor McGonagall dodged the question, casting a look at Snape whose pale face was unreadable.

"So he has gotten somebody pregnant then?"

"Nonsense, woman, the boy…I mean Potter hasn't gotten anybody pregnant. It would be impossible. The person he is marrying is awaiting trial!" Snape snarled at her.

"Ah, so finally somebody worthy of the boy!" Uncle Vernon expressed delightfully, looking at Snape like he was seeing somebody he could talk to. "The boy's actions were always bordering on the criminal behaviour so I am sure he will feel right at home. I mean with such a breeding who would have expected anything else. I don't know about the Potters but I for one am glad they got killed when they did. My Petunia here is the only good one who ever came out of that family of Evans, no offence Petunia, dear. Lily, her sister, well she was…"

"_Do not say a bad word about Lily Evans!" _Snape snapped at him, eyes blazing and magic swirling about him. The older wizard had uncrossed his arms and was balling his fists.

"Severus, calm down!" Professor McGonagall snapped at him from where she was sitting.

"It is you! You are that Snape boy from Spinner's End whom Lily was always parading around with!" Petunia shrieked and Vernon added.

"Lily was a good for nothing sort of woman. She could have made something out of herself if she hadn't always been loitering around with that Potter. Nothing good came out of her, just look at the boy. He is the reason we are here right now and still it isn't enough that we took him into our home, fed him, gave him a place to stay…"

"Fed him? You call that feeding, Dursley? The rats in the sewer got fed better than the boy!" Snape snarled, hands tightening around his wand as he added, icily, "Do not insult Lily Evans in my presence if you know what is good for you…."

"Severus, be careful! You have done enough things to damage your reputation without killing another person," Professor McGonagall warned. Harry was frozen in his seat, staring from one adult to the other just like Dudley was doing.

"You are the one he is marrying. It seems like the boy isn't the only one who takes after his father. What is next? Going to get drunk too and beat the boy up?" Petunia had gotten to her feet and was staring at Snape, face full of hatred.

In that one moment Snape had gone deadly silent, face white and Harry realized Petunia had made a mistake. The older wizard was trembling every so faintly but his wand was steady as he fixed Petunia with odd glittering eyes. "It is better than doing Lily's legacy justice by starving, neglecting, and abusing her son that you promised to take under your care. Lucky for you that you didn't do it within the sight of James' friends because they wouldn't be so sure to forgive you when they would have learned what you had done to Potter's precious son. Lucky for you they are all dead now."

She snorted before she met his gaze and said, "_Those _friends of hers are no better than yours. It went wrong the moment she got that letter. If my parents had put their foot down and stopped her from going none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have died and she wouldn't have left that brat with us. We never wanted him! Why should I want to take care of him? I had finally managed to find something good for me, a husband with a decent job and somebody who was normal, unlike my perfect sister. I only wish that my parents had still been alive to hear about her being killed, I wonder if they thought she was still so perfect then."

Her eyes travelled to Harry and he got a bad feeling in his stomach as she said, "I remember that letter from that old man, telling us about that prophecy…well I will tell you what, boy, none of this would have happened if you hadn't been born. As far as I am concerned this is all your fault! The moment you came into our lives, everything went pear shaped. I will sign this agreement but I never want to see you again…it is all your fault. Your mother died to protect you, well I wish you had died with her, because you are nothing but trouble. Have fun with your husband, you will get what you deserve when he starts to beat you too, just like his dad did…"

Harry jumped to his feet, heart pounding. "I saved you! I didn't want any of this!"

"But it happened and it is your fault, everything that has happened. You should have died and I should have let Vernon put you out when we had the chance, good riddance. I should have left you on the doorstep and let you freeze to death!" Aunt Petunia shrieked at him and Harry felt his heart nearly stop.

It was another affirmative that he should have died or stayed dead. Breathing labored, he summoned all his magic and turned on the spot, not caring where he would go, except away from this place.

Hp

Severus barely had the mindset to grab Potter by the arms as the boy sought to Apparate, splinching himself badly in the process if he had succeeded. His mind was still reeling from the insult that Petunia had thrown at him, that he would turn out to be like his father.

His magic was swirling but he managed to grab Potter even as the brat struggled in his arms. He was breathing heavily, thankful for the distraction that Potter caused him, because he was one breath away from hexing them all.

He looked at Minerva, who had rising fury in her eyes and had picked up her wand, pointing it at the three Dursleys who were quivering at this moment. Even Petunia had backed down and was sitting in the crook of Vernon's arm.

"You are the most hateful muggles in the world. You have met these people, who have saved the world from a terrible evil, and all you can do is blame them for doing something that isn't their fault. You will sign the contract this moment and you won't remember us ever being here," Her voice was chilling to hear and Severus was reminded of what a strong witch she was.

"No!" Vernon said in a sudden moment of courage.

"You will pick up that pen and sign your name or so help me, I will hex you until you are nothing but a quivering pile of flesh! Not that you are much better now!" Severus had trouble focusing upon Minerva's words when Potter's struggling intensified in a basic survival need to flee.

He used more force. Perhaps Potter's magic was stronger but he was physically much more powerful then Potter and even as his wounds throbbed he crushed Potter to his chest, locking his arms over the smaller wizard's chest and held him there, regardless of the kicks he got.

He allowed his magic to rise and to sooth Potter who went still and slack. For a moment Severus feared the boy had lost consciousness but when he glanced down he noticed the green eyes were hazy with pain as the younger male bowed his head and rested it against Severus' chest, body shaking.

"Let me go please," The voice was so soft that Severus feared he had misunderstood. "Please, release me."

"No, Harry, you don't have the magic needed to Apparate," Severus continued to hold on and Potter's voice broke on the next plea.

"Please let me go! I can't…."

Severus moved his hands as he pressed Potter tighter against his chest. The sobs that overcame the younger male were making his heart break as he continued to hold Potter, blocking out the other occupants in the room as he glanced over his shoulder.

Minerva had joined him and she was rolling up the parchment. She nodded grimly at him and then raised her wand… "I knew I couldn't trust you lot. You said you wouldn't hex us if we signed the paper."

"I am not hexing you, mister Dursley; I am doing you a favor. _Obliviate!" _

Severus felt the blast of the memory charm and he accepted the portkey, guiding Harry's hand in between his own to hold the portkey. His other arm tightened around Potter's shoulder as they were pulled away back home.

Severus sat Potter down on the couch as he turned to Minerva. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and then disappeared through the floo to file away the parchment, leaving Severus alone with his bond mate.

He turned to go to the kitchen, to make some tea for the both of them and take his potions when Potter caught his hand and asked, "No, please stay?"

Severus turned and the black eyes met the green ones, filled with pain and the rejection which was sure to come and he gave a nod, sitting himself down on the couch. He sat down stiffly but when Potter didn't move from his position, nor sought to get closer, he allowed himself to relax.

His eyes took in Potter's appearance. The red eyes, the dark circles and the pale skin before his bond mate turned to him. "What Aunt Petunia said wasn't true…."

Severus felt his throat go dry and he could only nod as the stubborn green eyes met his and Potter said, "She was wrong about her saying you were going to hit me. You won't, I know because you may be unfair and unpleasant and a complete git, but you have never hit anybody. You won't be any more like your father than I want to be like mine, when he was fifteen. You won't, Severus, I know that. You are too honorable for it…"

Harry leaned into him but Severus was hardly aware, baffled as he was by the frail trust Potter placed in him. For one moment he sat frozen before his arm moved and he wrapped it around Potter, folding the brat to him.

For better or for worse they were stuck together, and while Severus swore he would never strike Potter, he couldn't keep the brat from getting hurt because, in a few short weeks, his trial would be here and Severus wondered if Potter could withstand Severus' past when even Severus himself could barely think of it.

**I hope you liked it. Wow, that was sure a difficult chapter to write. Review of course and send some ideas. Harry is slowly moving out of character and I promise he will shape up with regards to the crying and grieving. **

**Next chapter: The defense is preparing for a difficult task in proving Snape's innocence even as Harry struggles with the feelings for his bond mate and when Ginny comes along, can he deal with seeing his former girlfriend? That and more in: Preparing for battle. **


	8. Preparing for battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Wow, I am still so amazed at how many people like this story. So anyway, we are getting closer to the trial each day. How will Harry handling seeing his former girlfriend when feelings begin to stir for his bond mate? Let's begin. **

Harry lay in the dark, wand held tightly in his hand underneath the blankets. The light snores of the other bed occupant filled the gloomy darkness. The green eyes shot to the side, over his shoulder to where the other wizard was lying on his side.

He counted in between the breaths, wondering if Snape was really asleep or not. He shifted a bit in the bed but since no immediate gesture or a scratching comment came or a hand that grabbed the blankets tightly, he breathed a sigh of relief, finally Snape had fallen asleep.

He eased the blankets off of him, cautioned putting one leg out of the warm confinements of the bed. He put his weight on it slowly, easing out of the bed with a quietness he had managed to breed through his years of living in a dorm and sneaking out at night to prevent waking the other boys from their nightmares.

For years he had managed to get by on as little sleep as possible in order to escape his nightmares. The board underneath his foot creaked and Harry stilled immediately, turning back to look at Snape.

The older wizard merely shifted and gave a snort before settling down again. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he really needed time to think and he couldn't pry his mind away from the wizard lying beside him.

Besides how would he explain himself now if Snape woke up and would see him with one leg out of the bed, clutching his wand and the other leg still in the bed? He slowly eased out of bed. _Little by little, easy does it, just quiet, it is just like back in the dorm, only it would be hard to explain yourself if he finds you like this. It would be like leaning over him to kiss him…._

Harry's stomach did a swoop at that and he had to swallow thickly, slipping away from the bed. He smoothed out the blankets, standing with both bared feet on the wooden planks for a moment as he took a deep breath to try and stop his heart from hammering.

He slipped his wand in the pocket of his baggy sleeping trousers and then took a step forward when suddenly a cold hand clamped down on his wrist. Harry froze, the tension making his heart hammer in his chest again and he turned, an explanation on his lips before his eyes even took in the sight.

His husband was lying on his back on Harry's side, one arm thrown out to catch the younger wizard's arm. Snape was still asleep; the older man's breathing a bit laboured and a pained expression on his face. Harry allowed his magic to rise and he then gently pried the tense fingers from his wrist. The pained lines in the weary face eased and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment watching the older man as Snape murmured something incoherent before he rolled onto his side again.

Harry backed away slowly, his footfall soft and then the moment he was out of the room and down the stairs he rushed to the sink, splashing the cold water over his face. It had been too close for his comfort.

He needed time to think, to get away for a few moments just to get his mind sorted. He pressed his wet fingertips against his eyes, trying to elevate the sudden pounding inside his skull. This particular hard headache had been plaguing him since he had come back from the Dursleys.

His last crying bout had finally escalated into this headache which he couldn't seem to get rid of, neither this heavy feeling he had been experiencing where his heart was. The disastrous visit had only led to one discovery that it was exactly like the Dursleys had said that it would be. He was not fit to be alive.

Perhaps he should have died, Snape had certainly always said so and now even his family said so, so why was he here? He wanted to make it right but he didn't know how. He never knew how.

He was weary and he couldn't shake the feeling he had gotten when he had turned the Resurrecting Stone in his hand. That he could finally stop struggling and accept the inevitable, that he was going to die.

He had hoped so badly that everything would be a little bit more peaceful after all of this was over but it seemed like it had all gone haywire. Everything was screwed up and Harry had fallen apart at the seams. He had always been strong so why was it so different now?

Was it because Snape was equally strong or even stronger? Was it because the older wizard didn't brook anybody else bossing him around? Or was it because somebody was starting to take care of him, picking up pieces that Harry hadn't remembered ever breaking off of him?

He was so used to Ron and Hermione, their quiet understanding of his ways and oddities and Snape always wanted to challenge him, somehow see him through and see what it was doing to Harry and all he wanted was some time to think. Just some time alone to gather himself, was that so much to ask?

Apparently it was as a cold voice demanded from the doorway, "Nocturnal habits playing up again, Potter? Pity there are no wide corridors for you to wander now, isn't it?"

Harry could feel the dark eyes of the Potions Master prickle the back of his neck, the overbearing presence of the older man who hadn't left him alone for one moment since they had returned from the Dursleys. The dark shadow sitting opposite to him in the sitting room, choking Harry, haunting him, and making him wish to get away so he could think straight.

He fixed his eyes upon the stern face, the dark eyes glistering and then he asked. "Can I just be alone for a few moments?"

Snape narrowed his eyes maliciously and then said in an icy whisper. "Excuse me, Potter? I believe I didn't quite hear you correctly. _You _dare to ask things of _me_?"

Harry sighed; it seemed that Snape was in _that _particular mood again. He glanced at the door that led to the small enclosed garden and took a step forward when Snape suddenly demanded. "Where do you think you are going, Potter?"

"Away, I just want to be alone. I need to sort out my mind."

"You need to sort out your mind? I think that you will find yourself more than capable of doing it right here, Potter, under my watchful eye." Harry turned to look over his shoulder at the older, taller man who had crossed his arms over his chest and was leaning against the doorway.

"Why? I thought that you would be jumping up and down for a change to get rid of me," He snapped out behind him, anger rising.

Snape straightened as if struck and there was a calculating gleam in his dark eyes as he yelped, "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, I mean you keep telling me that I should have left you to die and now Aunt Petunia says that I should have never been born. It seems to me like that solves a huge number of problems. I mean, Voldemort would have never bothered to hunt down Lily because I wouldn't be there. Cedric wouldn't have died. Those 50 students would still be alive and Hogwarts wouldn't have been a battle ground. Oh but I forgot, you would have been in Azkaban, rotting away because I wasn't there to pull you back from death in the first place and my marriage to you wouldn't have saved your skinny butt from the cell that awaits you in Azkaban."

All his anger and frustration burst forward in those angry words. The dark eyes narrowed and Snape growled low in his throat. "I shall pretend I didn't hear that, shall I, Potter?"

"Why should you? It is the truth!" Harry shouted, slamming his fist down on the kitchen table and rattling the old vase that stood there.

"What do you think you know of this subject, boy?" Snape's voice could have frozen the deserts.

"Because you have been telling me so at every chance you got! The wedding night? You said I disgusted you and yet it is expected of me to bond with you. Well, it isn't going to happen, I thought you would be glad if I would go away. You can get back to the wonderful life you will lead without me, in the dark cell of Azkaban! You don't want me around. You push me away and tell me that it would have been so much better if I had died, so the students wouldn't have died and everything would be alright."

Much to his amazement Harry found that his tears didn't come or they at least didn't spill over. This time it was only anger that sought to escape.

"Where do you get these ridiculous notions, Potter?" Snape stalked forward but Harry felt no fear.

"Perhaps from Aunt Petunia. She said so and nobody stated otherwise. Nobody stood up for me. No, Harry Potter will do it all alone, right? You merely grabbed me because Apperating meant that your magic would be depleted and you would have to rely on me, such a pity right?" Harry snarled at the older wizard.

A muscle was jumping in Snape's temple and the older wizard growled at him. "Stop this, Potter! You aren't making sense and this really isn't open for discussion."

"No, that is always the case. Everybody always stops discussing everything they want. Well guess what, I don't want to stop discussing. Don't you like hearing that your bond mate would rather serve a lifetime in Azkaban than to bond with you because that is how disgusting he finds you? I do wonder why you married me. Looking for another master to serve perhaps, lucky for you I am not as mad as the other two you served before, nor do I demand that much."

Snape was shaking with rage and Harry felt a vague pleasure in making Snape hurt as much as he was hurting, "Potter, that is in the past…."

Harry could feel his magic rising, responding to Snape's fury. He growled low and then said, going in for another hit, "Yeah because we are so good at leaving what belongs in the past in the past."

The thin lips curled in a futile attempt to control himself as the Potions Master balled his fist before Harry said, "I do wonder if my mother would have been proud of the both of us now. Look what we had made of our lives. You, awaiting trial and I, not even worthy to be alive."

"Don't speak about her in such a way!" Snape snarled, his voice barely suppressing his rage.

"Why not? Everybody else doesn't say anything about her so why shouldn't I? I thought you would be happy to hear about her, knowing that she survives in me, or aren't you? I guess not because my dad also survives in me, pity really. Everybody wants James to survive and Lily but not Harry. No nobody wants Harry to survive and you are married to Harry, poor you."

"Potter, I don't need your pity!" Snape seemed on the verge of losing control and Harry's hand tightened on his wand as a grim smirk twisted his face and then he said.

"No, you need me for everything else but to pity you, I mean you do that so well on your own, right."

The next moment the vase next to him burst into pieces with the blast of magic that came from Snape's wand. Harry barely had the time to throw up his arm to cover his face as the shards embedded themselves in his upper arm and his side, tearing through his shirt.

Moving felt like agony as Harry moved his arm away from his head, feeling the magic in the room spend itself as Snape had directed it at the vase. He felt suddenly extremely tired as he always did when his magic was spent.

Their magic was still recovering but Harry had never quite managed to get hexed, shouted at, or being wounded so many times in his life as in the past month. He tried to move, feeling the shards embedded in his skin tear and one fell out, leaving the small wound bleeding at his side.

"Do you have a death wish, boy?" Snape shook him hard and Harry felt his glasses slipping to the edge of his nose. The shards were pushed in deeper as a few more fell out and Snape froze when the older wizard noticed the tiny glass shards on Harry's arm, the small rivers of blood that ran down the pale arm.

Immediately the older wizard raised Harry's arm, inspecting his side and his arm. The shards protruded some small and others larger. The dark eyes had widened and Harry found the older wizard trembling ever so faintly with fatigue. Snape seemed to deflate suddenly and he collapsed nearly against the kitchen counter.

Snape's breathing was quick and Harry, fascinated, reached out with one hand to lay it on the painfully bent thick back. Surprisingly he felt strong muscles underneath his hand and the dark head snapped up. The dark eyes caught his and then after a moment Snape nodded, saying in a hoarse voice. "Sit down at the kitchen table. I will need to retrieve the kit I use for Potion making and a pain medication. Don't try to move your arm."

Moving sluggishly, Harry sat down at the kitchen table. His mind was still throbbing with pain as he played the events of the last half hour over in his mind. He hadn't anticipated that his words would push the older man so hard that Snape would have need to direct his magic someplace else then to nearly lose control.

It had been an unfortunate side affect that Harry had been so close to that vase. Would it mean that Snape did care a bit about how his bond mate felt? Harry sure didn't mean to make Snape so angry at him. If he was being truthful with himself, he had wanted to see if Snape thought of him as something more than an obligation that he had been forced to take on.

His skin was tingling where the long fingers had touched him and his blood was singing in his veins a bit. Harry shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts but for a stray moment he couldn't help but think what would have happened if instead of sneaking out of the bed, he had have leaned over and kissed him, but truth be told, if he had seen the look of disgust in Snape's eyes then, he wouldn't have been able to take that.

Snape returned barely a moment later, having his potion's kit in one hand and a small bowl in the other. The pockets of his sleeping trousers were clinking together with the vials and Harry was glad for a very embarrassing moment that Snape slept without the long grey nightshirt he had seen in his fourth year.

He blushed red as he realized how that sounded in his mind and Snape frowned at him. He was glad the man didn't sleep without anything on because he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He ducked his gaze and stared at the floor instead.

Hp

Severus moved steadily, glad that he had not forgotten to take his potions before he had come back to Potter. He couldn't believe he had wounded the brat unintentionally with his magic. He hadn't meant to lose control but for some reason what the brat had said tonight had made him lose control.

The worst of it was, it had once been true what Potter had said. Severus had said it to the brat himself. The haunting green eyes had been blazing with anger and Severus had wondered what had been bothering Potter.

It would bother anybody he suspected. It had been true; they had been so focussed upon getting the signature that they had not paid attention to the words Petunia and Vernon had spoken. Harry, it seemed, had.

He was sure that if they had, Minerva would have been saying different to Harry but since nobody had, well it only came back to bite him in the arse, the same with the words he had spoken earlier to Potter.

He would need to exercise caution but Severus had found that most people never focussed upon the words or forgot them as soon as he had said them, but Potter was like himself. He focussed upon words and their meaning. Severus knew it was a habit learned early in childhood when one had to focus upon the words and how they were spoken, so as to make sure that it was safe to walk into a room, or to say something. Sadly it was a habit they shared.

It had been smart for Potter to see where he stood in the marriage; to see if he could say what he wanted but Severus had not honestly wanted to lose control, harming Potter in the process. If he hadn't directed his magic at the vase instead, he could have harmed Potter pretty badly.

His nerves were stretched thin and Severus knew that his overbearing presence since yesterday must have been getting to Potter. Potter was used to doing things on his own and Severus' steps echoing his own, afraid Potter would lose it, was enough to ensure that the younger male lashed out at him.

He reached Potter, settling the bowl and kit down on the table. He frowned when he had noticed that Potter had blushed, but why he couldn't understand. _Potter is a virgin, not used to having sexual feelings…._

Severus frowned at himself at that, just as Potter glanced up. Surely Potter couldn't be developing feelings for _him_. That was as ridiculous as the Cambridge Cannons winning the league this year.

But first things first, he needed to fix certain things.

So Severus drew up a chair and sat himself down heavily, focussing upon the youth in front of him.

Hp

Long fingers curled underneath Harry's chin and it forced him to meet the dark eyes. Snape's face was unreadable and then lines around the stern mouth had tightened with pain. "I didn't mean to follow you, Potter…I am unaccustomed to sharing quarters with somebody…."

"I was trying to get you angry, though…"

"You were _what_?" Instantly the lines around the stern lips tightened even more and Harry glanced up as he said, ducking his gaze.

"I wanted you to understand what it does to me when somebody says that I am not wanted..."

"Surely you should know, Potter, that there have been people who wanted you in your life." Snape's voice was oddly detached and Harry laughed bitterly.

"Yeah right, Professor, my parents died when I was one and I grew up with people, well you met them, and when I came to the wizarding world, nobody got to know the real me. They loved or hated a real image, not me and then I learn that I was raised as a pig for slaughter, well it doesn't really help for one's self esteem."

The older wizard's voice was rough as he said, hiding his gaze from Harry, "You should know that in my days as…The Dark Lord's servant, I spied on Lily…not on anybody's orders but because I had to know if she was happy. For years I was away from her, unable to see her happiness until I learned of the news of her pregnancy. James had been boasting in a bar to his friends, not knowing I was there, hiding under my cloak. I loathed the pride in his voice, thinking he had knocked Lily up out of purpose to boast about it so I followed him to his home. I would have hexed him on the front step but Lily was outside, throwing herself into his arms when he came and he held her tightly. Months after that I sometimes went by the house to look at her as she grew with you. James would rarely leave her side and it was hard for me not to be seen. I finally left her alone for she was very happy and you were never more wanted by both James and Lily…It showed in their faces and in the ways they prepared for your arrival."

A small rock had lodged itself in his throat and Harry swallowed thickly. His heart was suddenly beating a bit too heavily and he nodded as the dark eyes carefully probed his face. His own voice was just as hoarse as Snape's as he finally said. "Thank you…"

He was unable to say what it meant to him but suddenly the thin lips curled up into a smile as Snape gave him a final nod but Harry felt his heart skip a beat. That smile made the wizard seem years younger and Harry once more hid his blushing face.

Hp

Harry literally stumbled into the big kitchen that had once belonged to his godfather Sirius Black. The big secret townhouse in London, Grimmauld Place had changed considerably since then. The weathered table where they had spent so many hours eating and discussing plans, him, Ron and Hermione had been scratched and showed signs of fire.

Mrs Weasley was just polishing it and she glanced up. Her face lid into a smile when she saw Harry who was glancing around the kitchen. "Arthur, they are here!" She shouted upstairs before she proceeded towards the male wizard as Harry turned around, looking for more destruction done to the house by the death eaters.

Footsteps upstairs came hurrying into the hall and Mrs Weasley explained when she saw the green eyes. "We have been cleaning up. The house is a right mess. I have left some things for you that you might like to have, Harry. You look like a right mess yourself, dear. I will fix you something to eat. Professor McGonagall will be here soon and then we can get some things sorted."

Harry now only noticed that she spoke to him. The mentioning of food sounded good to him and he nodded. He hadn't eaten anything this morning, just getting dressed quickly after an even quicker shower. He had overslept; somewhere during the night he had fallen asleep on the couch after Snape had left him alone to go back to the bed.

This morning he had woken up to the call of his name and the gentle shaking of the Potions Master as the older wizard leaned over him to rouse him. Harry had been mortified to learn that he was late and he had feared that everybody was here already when Snape had patiently explained that they would be meeting in the old order house, for it would be easier to travel there and it would accommodate more people.

It was strange to be back in Sirius' old house. Harry suspected that any moment now his godfather would come bounding to the door to draw him into a hug, or to be able to hear the bark like laughter and Sirius and Remus arguing. That memory brought a jolt through his heart and Harry took a deep breath.

The next moment a loud pop sounded and Kreacher, the older house elf arrived as he wheezed. "Master Harry is back, sir, how be you? Kreacher can fix you dinner." The house elf had a towel wrapped around his waist with the insignia of Hogwarts on it and a bright golden locket resting on his chest.

"Hello Kreacher. I am sure that you can help Mrs Weasley with the food. Uhm…."

"Sir, you never came back for Kreacher. Kreacher waited and waited for you after big battle but you never came. The Headmistress said that Kreacher was to make Mistress' old house liveable again." The big pale eyes rose up to meet Harry's eyes and Harry felt his cheeks colouring.

He was Kreacher's master now and he should have sent for the ancient elf. But he wondered what Snape would think if Sirius' old elf would be serving at Spinner's End, chances would be that Kreacher would be back at Hogwarts by the end of the week.

"Kreacher, I am sorry but where I live right now, well it would be dangerous if you were to live there. I think it is best that you listen to Professor McGonagall for now."

"Agreed, Master Harry." The old elf bowed for Harry before he wandered to the stove to cook dinner. Harry shuffled his feet, uncertain where to go now.

"Uhm, Mrs Weasley, has everything been destroyed?" The maternal woman glanced back at him and then her face fell into deep lines which hadn't been there before as she said.

"Most of the house has been hexed but they couldn't destroy everything. The bedrooms upstairs are mostly intact for they couldn't enter as has the hallway. It seemed that Moody's inventions to keep Severus out have worked to scare most of the other Death Eaters too. It is a shame that they couldn't destroy Mrs Black's portrait once they were at it. Though she must have liked having to entertain Death Eaters. But why don't you go upstairs, dear? Arthur, Ron and Hermione are there cleaning."

That didn't need to be said twice and Harry proceeded into the hallway. The hallway bore marks of battle too, scorch marks and empty portraits dominated except for one as the curtains flew open to reveal an ugly, elderly witch with long black hair who screamed at him the moment her eyes found him. "BLOOD TRAITOR SCUM! DEFILING MY HOUSE WITH YOUR FILTH!"

"Oh shut up!" Harry snapped at her, running a hand through his messy hair and righting his glasses.

"Oh, married now are we? I do hope that your husband treats you as well as my son did with me…" Her smile was malicious and nasty and Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, I thought I heard screaming. Hey Harry, up here!" A redhead appeared above the banister and Harry was relieved to see it was Ron. His best friend smiled at him for a moment as he waved him up.

Grinning in relief, Harry preceded upstairs. Inside the room where he had stayed during the summer before the fifth year were Ron and Hermione, busy repairing things. Harry took the time for them to finish their spells as he glanced at Ron. His best friend looked pale and years older, his eyes alive with fresh pain.

"You alright, mate?" Harry waited as Ron twirled his wand to aim it at something else as he rested his hand on the taller wizard's shoulder. Ron tensed against his shoulder and then the older wizard shuddered and said, fixing a smile upon his face.

"Yeah, I am okay, mate. But I should be asking you the same thing. C'mon and give us a hand, will ya?" Hermione had caught Harry's glance and shook her head, sending her frizzy hair hanging over her shoulders.

Harry knew that Fred's death had hit Ron hard and he was glad that between the two of them, at least Hermione could be there for him. He needed somebody, "Can't, remember? No magic…"

"Still not recovered but it has nearly been a week, Harry." Ron frowned at him and Harry sighed as he said.

"Well, I have been recovering a little but Severus has…"

"Severus!?"

"Yeah, Severus, I am married to the guy, Ron, what else am I supposed to call him? Anyway, since he has been wounded, he has needed to have the biggest magic, more than me, anyway and since I can only do about one spell a day and that has already been done. Besides Severus blew up a vase last night, I am depleted, again," Harry sighed, it sounded really pitiful when he told it like that.

"You would be recovering much sooner, Harry, if you made sure to sleep regularly and eat normally. But I guess it might be a bit hard, huh, with everything that is going on."

Harry shuffled his feet, drawing up a box and sitting down as he looked at Hermione before he said. "Yeah a bit. We visited the Dursleys yesterday. It was hard being back there though they were as normal as ever. And now we are here to prepare for the trial even while he is still being an impossible git."

"It sounds like he hasn't changed at all then. But I thought that Professor McGonagall said that your magic would return to normal once you had, you know, slept together." Hermione was blushing and Ron was looking faintly ill.

"Well, yeah, it might. I don't know but in case you are wondering, we haven't so far."

Hermione jumped to her feet, her eyes wide. "But, Harry, you must hurry then. A marriage won't be valid if it hasn't been consummated. I looked it up."

Ron tugged her back down, smiling at her and saying, "I am sure it won't be that bad. Maybe the council will take pity on Harry and send Snape to Azkaban anyway…"

That earned him a smack from Hermione as she hissed, "That isn't funny, Ronald. Don't you get it? Of course, you don't but Harry will be in trouble if they send Snape to Azkaban while their magic is still linked together. Azkaban is still a terrible place and Snape will weaken once he is in there…."

"Hush, mum says that there is enough evidence that we are sure to get the greasy git released and else surely the marriage to Harry will do the trick. They wouldn't want their Chosen One to suffer, now would they? Besides, Kingsley is on our side so there won't be any worries." Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione who was shaking her head and opening her mouth to say something when a voice shouted from downstairs.

"You lot, come and eat!"

"Oh that is mum, let's go. She will fuss about you not eating enough," Ron was the first to exit the room and despite his unease about the upcoming discussion and seeing so many people again, he had grown quite fond of the peace that hung around Spinner's End, Harry felt quite hungry.

He was the second to exit the bedroom, echoing Ron's steps to bound downstairs.

Hp

The table in the kitchen was big but somehow it seemed cramped to Harry. He picked a spot beside Snape, more out of habit than anything else, especially when the older man frowned at him before drinking the potion he held in his hand.

The dinner was tense, as if people were afraid to say something and Harry kept his eyes on his plate, feeling Ron's shoulder bump into him from one side and Snape's arm on the other side. The warmth coming from his bond mate was reassuring however and Harry glanced up, saying, "Thank you for the meal, Mrs Weasley, it is quite good."

The female head of the Weasley clan smiled at him and said, "You are quite welcome, Harry…."

"I could never quite cook as well as you can, try as I might." Harry could feel Snape stiffen beside him and Mrs Weasley huffed before she said.

"I am sure with practise you will learn, Harry, dear." The mood had shifted and tensed again and Harry turned his attention to Snape, asking.

"You could say that my cooking was, what was the word you used, Severus?" Several people choked on their drinks, Ron being one of them. Mrs Weasley was glaring at Snape, her eyes shifting between Harry and the older wizard when Snape's hand tightened on his fork before the Potions Master spoke.

"Adequate was the word I used, Harry. Your cooking was adequate in comparison to the meals served at Hogwarts. But the meal was certainly memorable." The dark eyes were glittering and Harry put another potato in his mouth, not saying a word, though the mood had lightened some.

Normally he would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Them, sitting together at a table with Snape, it was absurd but he was saved from having to explain himself when Professor McGonagall Apparated, startling them.

The commotion that sprung after that when Mrs Weasley jumped up from the table to greet the Headmistress and Ron and Hermione moved to help her unshrink several of the binders she had brought with her, causing Harry so startled when long fingers brushed his side for a moment, drawing his attention to Snape.

Harry peered uncertainly into the dark eyes of his husband as Snape finally nodded and said, dabbing at his lips with a napkin. "Thank you, brat, for that enlightening comment."

Harry wanted to challenge the name brat when he felt a flare of something rise in his chest. Never before had somebody, anybody, used a kind nickname upon him. There had been an amused touch to the velvet like voice and Harry nodded, a smile suddenly lighting his face without him knowing why.

The floo flared and Charley Weasley spun into view. The second eldest Weasley climbed gracefully out of the fireplace and nodded at the headmistress, waving a big hand at Harry, giving Snape a curt nod and accepting the hug his mother bestowed upon him, petting her upon the back for a moment when she gave a tearful snort.

"Yeah, I got it. Was right where he said it was. I haven't viewed them yet so I don't know if it will help."

The dragon handler put a bowl on the table and Harry felt Snape tensing again. The pensive was glowing and Charley put another vial of memories beside it. "They are the memories that Dumbledore kept and I took the liberty of taking your memories along too, Professor. They could be used as evidence in court."

"We have a written account from Dumbledore as well, he has stored it in his fault, which I have with me as we speak. Then of course there is your testimony, Severus and they will probably want Harry to testify as well. I think that they will use Veritaserum to see if the marriage is valid…and speaking of a valid marriage, Severus, you really ought to do something about it. This could cause problems, you know."

Professor McGonagall's voice was stern and Harry turned back to look at his husband. Snape was giving him a strange look and then the older wizard nodded at which Harry's heart began to hammer. So they would try again, right? Tonight, since it would be the only time to do it for tomorrow was the trial.

The table was clearing in a few moments and wand movements as Harry shifted. He could hear Mrs Weasley argue with her husband and he straightened when he heard Ginny being mentioned. "I don't think that she should be home alone, right now, Arthur. You should go and ask her to come along. I am sure that she would love to see Harry again."

Arthur Weasley glanced up and caught Harry's eye, drawing his wife away from sensitive ears. By the angry gestures Harry was sure that Ginny would not be so happy to see him. Yet he wanted to see her. He wanted to know if she was still mad at him but above all he wanted to…

He wasn't sure what he wanted. One part of him wanted to hold her and to tell her that everything would be alright and yet another part never wanted to see her again. He wouldn't be able to hold her ever again, he couldn't, and he was bound to Snape now.

Mrs Weasley returned alone and immediately gestured for everybody to sit down at the kitchen table so that they could discuss the plans for tomorrow. The trial would commence in front of the full Wizengamot at 10. Severus would be bound during that time and sitting in the chair that Harry had seen in Dumbledore's pensive.

Harry would be separated from him during the trial, sitting on the witness' chair and on the defence side, trying to prove that Snape was indeed innocent. He wondered how they would do it. It seemed to him that it would take more than one day to prove that Snape was innocent and usually the accused were send to Azkaban during that time.

It seemed that everybody was relying on the fact that it would weaken them both considerably if Snape was send to Azkaban and they relied on the bond that a bonded couple shared. Harry had been glad that they weren't at full power because else the claim wouldn't be justified.

The floo flared and Arthur spun into view, followed immediately by Ginny. Harry's heart did a flip at this but she regarded him coolly before she went to sit with Ron, staring at him. Harry couldn't focus on the conversation around him, he only had eyes for Ginny but she didn't meet his gaze and then he couldn't take it anymore.

The desire to talk to her, to even sit next to her was overwhelming and his heart was torn between his duty to Snape and his desire. He stood up, muttering an excuse of having to use the bathroom and fled upstairs.

He stood in the drawing room, breathing heavily, staring unseeing at the large family tree of the Black family. "He is really leaving an expression on you, isn't he? You have the same pale complexion as he does and truthfully, it doesn't look so good on you."

The voice that had been haunting some of his most pleasurable memories caused him to turn. Ginny was standing behind him, arms crossed over her chest and a cold expression on her face.

"Oh, is that why you came to find me, to tell me that my complexion is off?" Harry found himself growling at her. He had come up to leave her and yet she had followed him.

The shirt she wore showed off her curves and Harry forced himself to keep his eyes up to her face, reminding himself of what was going to happen tonight. He would be having sex with Snape, Snape would make him his, making him scream out in pain or whatever it was and he would have nothing more to do with Ginny besides friendship.

Besides but what was more important was the fact that Severus had requested fidelity and Harry would be damned if he made the older wizard doubt him. Snape might have reason to doubt Harry with his past but he was going to keep his word and protect their future.

"No, I came to tell you that I wonder how you can stand it. How can you stand to look at him and know that you have given everything up to be with him? You could have me, Harry. I still don't get how you could have been so foolish." Her eyes were filling with tears and she leaned against the doorframe, choking out.

"I need you, Harry. I was waiting for you. For so long I have been in love with you and now you are married to another, by your own choice as well." She was sniffling and despite himself Harry drew closer.

"Ginny, for a moment our destinies have been intertwined but never joined. I am with Severus now and can't go behind his back. I won't! You, he and I all deserve much more than that, and only grief and heartbreak will come from it. I knew you had never given up hope and that this will sound harsh now, but perhaps you should and find somebody who will stay with you and who chooses you unconditionally. You deserve that."

"But Harry, if you had the choice, what would you have done?" She had looked more beautiful to Harry and he has his fair share of crying women but he answered all the same.

"Ginny, I don't have a choice so it won't matter. But I would have given us a chance but I think that I have made my choice. I have chosen Severus and for better or for worse, I am stuck with him. Look, I am not going to say things I don't mean and I still do feel strongly about you but Severus is who I am with now and I will be damned if I don't give it a try to make this marriage work. I have to try, you know."

Hp

Severus slowed his steps up the stairs down. Potter's conversation with Weasley could be heard through the open door. He stood still, hearing the youngest Weasley question Potter's choice.

Severus felt angry and for a moment he considered storming in there to demand that Potter answer. His head snapped up when he heard Potter say. "I have to try, Ginny. Severus deserves that and so do I. Besides it wouldn't be fair to you if you had to wait around for me. You can't wait on a married man and besides, I want to try to be happy, one way or another."

"I doubt that that greasy git will be capable of happiness…"

"Don't say such things! He is capable of loving, one way or another," Harry's voice sounded angry for a moment before it faded out again. Severus' mouth had opened. He had married the Boy Who Continued To Baffle Him. For a moment he considered doing what Minerva had asked him, but no, he would take his chances with the Wizengamot, for truly Potter deserved something more than just a quick shag against a wall to save his bond mate.

Hp

Harry shook his head as he walked out of the room. Ginny angered him with her questions. He had been pretty clear on the subject but she refused to listen. He stopped in his tracks when he found himself staring at Snape who had stopped on the stairs.

For a terrible moment Harry thought that Snape had heard but then the older wizard said. "Come, we are going home. There are…things we need to do."

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest and anticipation curled in his stomach. This was it; they were going home to have sex. He found butterflies were flying in his stomach suddenly and his mouth had gone dry.

He followed Snape into the kitchen, barely having the presence of mind to say goodbye to those assembled. They seemed to understand his anxiety and Harry was the first to step through the floo.

He had a moment alone before Snape floo'd into the sitting room as well. The older wizard raised an eyebrow at Harry's glance before he said. "I will give you something for the nerves."

"We really are going to," Harry realized he was stammering and for a moment an amused expression filtered across Snape's face as the older wizard paused on his way to the kitchen.

"According to the Headmistress we should. Go and sit down on the couch…it will be …enjoyable." Harry's mouth had gone dry and he smoothed his hair or at least tried to as he watched the retreating back of his bond mate.

Hp

Severus knew that Potter might take offence but he deserved more, so much more. His long fingers grabbed the vial he took every evening to sleep and he held it in his hand loosely. If Potter was naked again, Severus wasn't sure if he could contain himself then.

But Potter was wringing his hands on the couch, rubbing them together as Severus entered. The green eyes were wide and just a hint fearful. Severus nodded at him and then extended the vial, seeing the brat unscrewing the lid as he stood by to catch Potter when he fell.

Hp

Harry sniffed the vial but he couldn't smell anything. He glanced up at Snape but the older wizard seemed to be waiting for him to drink it, even appearing a little bit anxiously. Harry frowned at that, why would Snape be nervous?

He took a sip and his nerves did ease a bit so he drowned the vial, yawning when a wave of sleepiness suddenly overcame him. He fought against it. He didn't want to be half asleep when they were making love.

Fingers caught the vial before it could fall from his suddenly limp fingers and Harry began to realize what had happened.

Hp

Severus saw the green eyes becoming unfocused immediately. He plucked the vial from Potter's fingers before it could fall to the floor. The green eyes flew up to his face and Potter was on the verge of saying something but instead he yawned loudly.

The brat was swaying and Severus crouched down before him, knowing that he would only have minutes to make Potter understand. He caught the small shoulders in an easy grip and said. "Potter, listen. It is a simple sleeping draught and it will do no harm. I am sorry for doing this but you deserve more."

The green eyes were surprisingly soft in the young face and without accusations.

Hp

Harry felt Snape catching him as he swayed. He felt peace beginning to blossom that always happened when he fell into a deep sleep. It was alright, Snape meant no harm.

He was eased down onto the couch and a pillow was placed underneath his head. Fingers stroked his hair until Harry was sure that he couldn't stay awake any longer and he closed his eyes.

"I am truly sorry, Harry, but you deserve more than just a quick shag to save my soul." With those words and a kiss pressed against the top of his head, Harry drifted off to sleep and knew no more.

**I hope you liked it. I am definitely delaying the moment, aren't I? Review of course. We are now going for 200 reviews. **

**In the next chapter: prepared with documents stating the true story, two prensives filled with memories, the testimonies of Harry and Severus, they face the Wizengamot, but will it be enough? And will Severus' decision not to consummate the marriage affect if he has to go to Azkaban or not and will it be a good decision for all decisions have consequences but are our heroes prepared and ready to face them? How will Harry react to what has happened or didn't happen between them? Find out in the next chapter: The Wizengamot. **


	9. The Wizengamot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: We made it to 200 reviews. Yah, I am so happy. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Now, the long awaited chapter of the trial. There might be some mistakes because I have never been to a court so I am just going to try to keep everybody in character and to try to model it to the fifth year trial we saw. Let's begin. I am not going to pass over everything in the trial because the memories will come directly from the books and some of the testimonies won't need to be said because I already feel I covered them. **

Harry woke abruptly at seven that morning. He sat up, wincing at the ache in his neck and he rubbed at it. The blanket slipped away from him and Harry wrinkled his nose at the stench from his clothing. He had slept in the same clothes he had worn yesterday.

He glanced around the room. The sun was already up and the air in the small living room smelled clean, not dusty like it normally did. He hurried up to the bedroom but the bed looked like nobody had slept in it and Harry frowned. He quickly dressed himself in clean clothes, taking care with his appearance and he washed himself carefully.

He even combed his hair, pressing it flat against his head with a wet comb even as he tried not to shiver at the rivers of cold water that ran down his neck and the side of his face. He pocketed his wand, it was strange that he was used so quickly to not using any magic.

He tried to smile confidently at his reflection but all that stared back at him was a young man with anxious green eyes too wide behind his glasses and pale cheeks. He did look rested through, which was a huge relief.

Satisfied with himself, his hair wouldn't stay any flatter anyway, he walked back downstairs. The sitting room was still empty so Harry walked into the kitchen, the only place left really but there was nobody there.

He frowned and he noticed the door to the small enclosed garden was open and sunlight poured in. Harry took a deep breath as he walked to the door to see the silent shadow, eyes closed in a rare enjoyment of the sun's rays on his eyes.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the strange picture of Snape who was enjoying the sun. It looked to him like a man who was enjoying the last sun he would ever see. Harry swallowed thickly; it might actually be the case today.

He proceeded outside as he asked, "Why didn't you consummate the bond?"

The older wizard startled as his eyes flew open before Snape noticed it was Harry and he relaxed as Harry joined him in his silent vigil of watching the sun climb steadily in the sky in the small enclosed garden.

"You deserve more," the wounded wizard only said, fingers curling around his wand.

"You mean that you didn't want to take me when I was drugged?" Harry was a bit confused. Did Snape mean to give him the sleeping potion yesterday or had it simply been a mistake? But what he had known of Snape, well the older wizard never made any mistakes or hardly any for that matter.

Snape barked a humourous laugh as he said, "No, boy, I meant that you deserve more than a quick shag to save my soul."

"But we still have time. I promise I won't mind…"

"Oh, you will. You might not mind now but in the long run you will grow to resent it. You will feel that it could have been more and that it should have been more…"

"But it won't matter to me and there is always a next time…"

Snape spun around, eyes narrowed as he hissed, "You don't understand a thing, do you, Potter? Stop harassing me with your obvious innocence. For your information, boy, there are no second first times. There is only one first time and it matters to me, because in the long run, I will be the one who has to pick up the pieces and who has to live with your resentment. I will be the one who has to suffer (deleted word) your hatred at me for taking your innocence in a flash. If that can be avoided by taking the time now, then so be it."

"But surely that would be better than Azkaban? Even without the Dementors I have heard that it is still a horrible place." Harry was warmed that Snape was thinking of him in the long run. He couldn't even think past today. But perhaps the older wizard was merely trying to make a comfortable life for himself or was he trying to tell Harry that he didn't want to touch him.

Snape had turned back to watch the sun and the older wizard blinked in the strong light. For a moment the mask slipped and Harry was sure that he saw fear but he wasn't completely sure and even before he could say something the mask slipped back into place and the thin lips twisted in a mocking smile as Snape said.

"If Minerva does a decent job I won't have to go to Azkaban. Of course we have to rely on the less foolish of wizards who are in the Wizengamot to be blinded by your fame and weakness…" The lips snarled out the last word and then Snape turned back at the sun as he said the last words almost in a whisper. "Poppy has also ensured me that due to the nature of my wounds it would be extremely dangerous to send me to Azkaban. I hope to play on the Wizengamot's heart not to send me to Azkaban out of fear of death for not taking my potions."

Harry barely covered a snort and Snape glared at him. "Oh come on, you don't really expect that, do you?"

"Potter!" Snape growled.

"No, I mean, remember the summer before my fifth year when I had to appear for a hearing in front of the full Wizengamot for performing underage magic in front of a Muggle. They didn't want to believe me either then and it was only because of Dumbledore that I was released and the fact that they had no proof."

"They were led by Fudge, he was an idiot though I wonder if Kingsley is any better, though I will get a fair trial."

"Kingsley is on our side,"

"I was never one to place my bets on one side. I had assumed by now that you knew that."

Harry sighed and then said, "But still it is a huge gamble to take to think that the Wizengamot isn't going to send you to Azkaban simply because you are wounded." He was careful to keep his voice light.

"I have been beating the odds all my life, Potter. Besides we are counting upon our marriage to do that." Snape glanced at him and Harry snorted again.

"Yeah, a valid marriage. I have looked it up; our marriage isn't valid until consummated."

"You mean that Granger looked it up." Snape snarled before his hand suddenly descended upon Harry's shoulder and the older man bent over, hissing at him. "And we will have to rely on the fact that everybody will think that the marriage is valid. A little bit of research will immediately blow that claim to pieces but since it matters to Minerva, we will have to play along."

"Yet you don't believe in it…"

"I haven't believed in things for a long time now, Potter." Snape turned from him, holding his wand. "But it doesn't matter if I believe or not. What matters is that we can convince the Wizengamot that I am innocent. Not to mention the public."

Harry glanced up at him. Snape was stroking his wand and for a moment Harry wondered how it felt to be stroked by the older wizard. He irritably shook his head; this certainly wasn't the time to think these things. "I wanted to thank you for last night."

Snape turned back to look at him, dark eyes narrowed, daring him to mock him. "I didn't do anything last night." Snape hissed through clenched teeth, eyes blazing.

"No need to state the obvious, I know. I was referring to the sleeping draught. I slept very soundly." Harry kept his eyes upon his bond mate's face and he watched as Snape struggled with the words.

A silence fell between them and Harry turned to go back inside to get something to eat, though he wasn't sure if he could swallow anything. He needed something to keep his mind busy and his hands and at least it would keep Madam Pomfrey off his case about him not keeping his strength up.

He was almost inside when Snape called out. "Oh, Potter, another thing."

Harry turned back to look at the other wizard who turned back to look at him. Snape's eyes were kind and his expression soft though still as closed as ever before.

"Don't be alarmed when I am bound and my wand taken, they will use something to suppress my magic. They think I am at full power…You should feel those affects as well but I will try to block it as much as I can from passing to you…but there will be no promises. I can give you a potion so that the pain or the strain won't show in your face for it will grow worse as the day progresses. It could be our downfall if you showed too much in your usual fashion."

"Why don't you give me the potion and I will keep it on me? I believe that it is common knowledge that I suffer from magical shock and depletion, they hardly need to know that by the time I have recovered a little, one of us decides to blow something up so we are depleted again." Harry shifted from one foot to the other.

There was so much that he needed to think about doing and remembering. He couldn't speak without permission; he had to keep his face blank when his bond mate was on trial. It was going to be a hard day, Harry knew that and everybody around him, except for him and Snape, was optimistic that Snape was going to stay out of Azkaban at least for the duration of the trial but that was perhaps because they didn't know that the wedding hadn't been consummated.

He splashed some water on his face. He made himself some toast, wondering if Snape had eaten yet. Just to be sure, he wasn't in the mood to set the table, he prepared some coffee with the coffee beans the Headmistress had given him some days ago when she had come to visit.

She had remarked to him how much Snape enjoyed coffee in the morning and while Harry had saved them, he decided that perhaps for now it was a threat. The dark colour of the liquid as he poured the hot water into it reminded him of Snape's eyes. He enjoyed the smell of it and wondered how it tasted on Snape's lips after he had drunk it.

With a blush he forced himself back to the present. He had only tasted the man's lips once and that had been in a forced kiss, he had been too preoccupied to truly focus upon it.

He took the coffee mug, enjoying the warmth against his hand, not quite unlike Snape's warmth. He walked outside and around Snape, enjoying the widening of the dark eyes as Snape said. "I have no taste for tea this morning."

"This isn't tea." Harry watched as Snape perked up when his nose caught the scent of coffee.

"Oh, is there any left?" The older wizard had wanted to say something else but he stopped and turned back to the kitchen, an almost eager expression on his face.

"No, there isn't." Harry could see the broad shoulders of his bond mate tense and then Snape turned, seeming almost disappointed as he bit back anger and spit out, the black eyes narrowing.

"It would be too much to ask, right Potter, to save some coffee for me?" Snape hissed at him.

"Why would I save some coffee for you when this very cup is for you?" Harry asked. He found that he enjoyed the look of surprise on Snape's face before the Potions Master schooled his features back into the blank mask.

"There was coffee?" Snape asked, carefully, extending his hand for the mug. Harry carefully placed the hot mug with the steaming liquid in the bandaged palm.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall gave it to me. She said that you enjoyed coffee but I had forgotten we had it and since there isn't so much. I just wanted to save it. I don't know when we get to go to a store again and I am sure that everybody is far too busy to worry about bringing us such a trifling thing as coffee." Harry watched with an almost eager expression on his face how Snape sipped the coffee.

The thin lips parted in a soundless sigh of pleasure and Snape closed his eyes in enjoyment. Harry found his heart beating a little bit faster suddenly. If only Snape would look at him that way.

He shook his head, earning himself an amusing glance from his bond mate. Snape held out the mug for Harry as he purred. "Do you have a taste for coffee, Harry?"

The dark eyes were wide and something indefinable was playing in the dark orbs, something Harry couldn't identify. He extended his hand for the steaming mug and took it, just as…

_Pop_

_Pop_

_Pop_

The mug fell to the ground as two crimson robed aurors seized Snape's arms. Harry was pushed back by the other auror, Dawlish, he recognized the man from his time up in Dumbledore's office when he had tried to take Dumbledore in.

_Pop_

A slightly out of breath Professor McGonagall apparated into the garden, fuming she drew her robes around her, pushing her hair away from her face. "Release him this instant," she snapped.

Dawlish turned to her with a grin, shuddering as he gestured to the other aurors to bind Snape, Harry wordlessly watching. "He is being brought in for trial. _You_ of all people should know what will happen when somebody tries to escape the law, Headmistress McGonagall. Just because the current Minister seems to favour fair trials doesn't mean that any and let me repeat that, any of the accused will get some leeway, no matter under whose protection they are under…."

The auror's snarl was directed at Harry and he gestured for the aurors to step back. Snape's hands were tied behind his back and Harry could feel the strain on his magic immediately. He schooled his face quickly, seeing the stern lines around the harsh face tighten in pain.

"Wait, he has to take his potions before you take him away." The Headmistress was bristling but she approached Snape. The older wizard's eyes were trained on Harry's face but Harry couldn't move.

He couldn't move if his life had depended on it. He wanted to rush forward to demand that they released Snape but it was hard enough that he struggled with trying to keep his face from showing how weak it made him or how much it was affecting him that they were taking Snape in this fashion.

It didn't take long until Dawlish mentioned for them to move Snape away. One last glance and then they apparated away, leaving Harry, Professor McGonagall and Dawlish alone. The auror extended his hand, his face once more twisted into a sneer but without the confidence he had shown in Dumbledore's office all those years ago.

"His wand." He extended his hand.

"I don't have it. He had it on him." Harry was glad that his voice sounded confident.

"Then I am sure it has already been sent to Minister Shacklebolt. We will see you in the courtroom." With a mocking bow he apparated away.

Harry approached the broken coffee mug to give himself some time. He was trembling with the shock he had just experienced in seeing his bond mate being dragged off. He brushed his sleeve across his head to wipe the sweat away.

He knew that if Snape hadn't told him what would happen, he would have freaked out even more.

"Harry, are you alright?" His former head of house's voice was soft and Harry turned, holding the broken pieces of the mug in his hand. He took care not to cut his hand.

"I have to be, right. When will the trial take place?" He preceded her inside, dumping the useless mug in the bin. He could repair it but he feared it would be too much now with his magic already weak and suppressed.

"Within the hour. We should proceed to the ministry if you are done here."

Harry could only give a nod as he glanced around the house. He wondered when he would return tonight and in what kind of a state but especially if he was going to bring back Snape with him, he certainly hoped so because Spinner's End would be a lonely place without Snape, that was for sure.

Hp

Courtroom 10 hadn't changed much since the last time Harry had been in there. It was a large circular room with many seating areas, dimly lit and one chair sitting in the middle, facing the largest of the benches where the fifty members of the Wizengamot would be seated.

Harry sat down on a bench, feeling the charm on his ring as he slid his finger over it. The charm had been applied by Professor McGonagall and it would soon be broken the moment their marriage was spoken about. He briefly wondered if Snape's ring had been charmed as well.

He felt Ron's fingers in the small of his back as his best friend sat on the row behind him. Professor McGonagall, Arthur Weasley and Bill Weasley were sitting next to him on the front row, having gathered most of the evidence.

Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley were seated the row behind him. Opposite him Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing, his purpled robes falling gracefully about his body, making him appear even larger than normal.

The other members of the Wizengamot were all speaking to themselves, murmuring softly as some of them glanced at Harry and back at the empty chair. "We are gathered here today for the trial of the accused Severus Snape. Bring him in, please."

The red robed aurors that stood at the doors, moved, they opened the doors and Snape walked in, or limped in, bound by magic as Harry could tell by the simmering of the air and accompanied by no less than 6 aurors. Harry snorted, what did they expect? That he would hex them and then run away.

Snape sat down heavily, his head bowed as if it took the greatest strength to keep it up. The dark eyes were slightly narrowed but otherwise nothing could penetrate Snape's mask.

"Severus Snape, you appear before this council to give testimony to the claim of murdering Albus Dumbledore. What do you plead?"

There was a rustling of fabric as Professor McGonagall got to her feet and said, "We plead not guilty. We have evidence that Albus Dumbledore's death was arranged between them."

"The evidence will be shown in due time. The nature of this trial is delicate. Late Headmaster Dumbledore was a beloved figure and to put it simply and bluntly, there are many people who wish to see Severus Snape's head on a silver platter." Kingsley paused and Harry felt his insides turn to ice.

The minister took a deep breath and then continued, "The punishment if you are found guilty will be serving a life imprisonment in Azkaban and your wand will be snapped in half…."

"You will allow the traitor to walk freely? He is a Death Eater; he should be kissed for what he has done!" The girlish voice made Harry freeze and he glanced up to where Dolores Umbridge, a squat little witch with the face of a toad sat; she still had the same silly pink bow in her hair.

"The punishment for murder is a life sentence in Azkaban, Dolores. There are many trials that need to take place and there you will find your thirst for revenge more than suitably satisfied. Now do I need to remind you of your place? You are here as a note taker and you will not voice your opinion. Do so again and I will be forced to remove you from this courtroom."

Harry bit back a grin. It might not be much but it was enough.

"The defence would like to make a request. Due to the nature of Professor Snape's wounds we would like to ask for him to remain out of Azkaban as long as the trial is in session. We would consider house arrest at his home in Spinner's End to be a suitable place in the time when the trial is not taking place…"

Shacklebolt frowned and then answered, "It is normally not the procedure to do such a thing, Professor McGonagall. Only in the direst of circumstances would we allow such liberties such as house arrest. You do understand, because of the nature of your evidence it will take time to form a judgement and due to lack of time the trial will take place one day a week, like the Malfoy trial."

Professor McGonagall shuffled her papers and then said her voice hesitant as she glanced at Harry. "There is another reason why Professor Snape cannot be send to Azkaban while he is awaiting trial."

"Which would be? There will be no such liberties allowed unless it is a manner of life or death and truthfully, Professor Snape does not look on the verge of dead. We have heard of his amazing recovery after the snake attack." The minister's dark narrowed eyes glanced from the Headmistress to Madam Pomfrey who was sitting in the back row; Harry hadn't noticed her until now.

She gave him the tiniest of winks and Harry steeled himself, this was going to be it. Professor McGonagall huffed, reminding Harry when she was angry with him and her lips had already thinned even more. "The miracle recovery of Professor Snape and his survival was due to the fact that Harry Potter linked his magic to Severus Snape when he tried to save Professor Snape from the snake bite."

Loud murmurs had suddenly broken out and Harry glanced around as Shacklebolt struggled for words and silence as he finally boomed. "Silence!"

The court fell silent and Harry was aware that many people were looking at him in disgust. He kept his head high and met their gaze without flinching.

"You know the Ministry's laws on linking magic. Why hasn't this been brought to my attention?"

"Because Harry Potter loves being an exception and loves breaking the rules," Dolores Umbridge hissed.

"Dolores that is enough, silence!" Shacklebolt turned his temper on her and Harry noticed how stressed the former auror was as he snapped out. Normally Kingsley was nice and hadn't had much of a temper. Whatever had caused him to snap now meant he was under stress and no doubt surprised.

"We have filed in the correct applications and the marriage has already been consummated between them. But due to the nature of Professor Snape's wounds and their shared magic, it might not only be dangerous to him but also to Harry Potter. Because of their shared magic they are weak and unable to perform magic though Madam Pomfrey has ensured me that soon they will recover and their magic will be back to normal."

"Will Madam Pomfrey be willing to state that on the witness stand?"

"Yes, I will, sir." Madam Pomfrey rose and Kingsley nodded, his eyes passing over Snape who shifted in his seat, rattling the chains a little.

Shacklebolt turned to the person sitting next to him and said. "Go to the archives. There should be a record kept of all the linked people in Britain. I want you to find out if this marriage is valid."

He straightened and then said to the rest of the room. "If this marriage is valid then Professor Snape will be confined to house arrest during the breaks in the trial. Otherwise he will be send to Azkaban."

Harry's eyes met Snape's eyes across the room and very subtly the older wizard shook his head, Harry nodded as Madam Pomfrey took the witness stand for the first testimony.

Hp

"We have examined the testimonies of Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. The next witness we call is Harry Potter. Mr Potter, if you would be so kind?"

Harry rose and he felt Ron's hand on his shoulder for a moment, strengthening him. Snape's head was turned to him, the black eyes focussed upon him alone and he sat down on the hard wooden chair a little bit hesitantly and nervous.

This was it. He needed to keep his wits about him right now and then Shacklebolt said, "Mr Potter, the night Professor Dumbledore died were you there?"

"Yes, I was."

Harry could hear the murmurs loud and clear though they didn't speak to overly loud. Shacklebolt ignored them and then said. "Could you tell us about that night, Mr Potter?"

"Yeah. I was with Professor Dumbledore, we had gone away from school for an evening. Professor Dumbledore was wounded, he had drunk a potion that turned out to be a poison and it had weakened him. We apparated back into Hogsmeade and then we saw the Dark Mark over the school. We flew to the school on brooms and Professor Dumbledore changed the wards so we could fly in. We landed on the Astronomy Tower."

Harry was amazed at how easy it was to talk about it. He spoke about it without feeling, those he kept bottled up inside and he didn't care of the murmurs.

"We heard footsteps and then Draco Malfoy barged in. He disarmed Professor Dumbledore. Instead of deflecting the spell, Professor Dumbledore immobilized me. I was under the Invisibility Cloak. More death eaters came in; Malfoy had let them into the school. They spoke but I can't remember the words. Then Professor Snape came in and Professor Dumbledore he, he begged Snape. He said Severus, he was pleading and then Snape stepped forward and pushed Malfoy aside and he drew his wand and performed the Killing Curse."

His last words were met with total silence and Harry wasn't sure what else to say until Shacklebolt asked. "What happened after that, Harry?"

"Professor Dumbledore was blasted from the tower and he fell." Harry was sure that he could never forget that sight ever again and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself before he continued. "…the spell on me was broken and I could move again. Professor Snape shouted at the Death Eaters to go, that it was over and then they fled. I rushed after them, trying to stop Snape from leaving. I did eventually gain on him but he deflected my spells easily. He forced me to the ground and then uhm, one of Hagrid's hippogriffs flew at him and Snape was forced back. I am sure he apparated away a moment later."

"Alright, thank you for this testimony, Harry…" Harry got up to slip back to his seat when Shacklebolt said, "But I have some more questions, Harry." Harry sat back down.

"You were there when Professor Snape was attacked by the Dark Lord's snake, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"And Professor Snape gave you his memories, correct and you viewed them as well?"

Harry nodded again.

"I understand that we have a copy of the actual memories here and they will be viewed in due time. What did you discover from the memories, Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat; this was going to be quite hard. "That Professor Dumbledore had been cursed about a year previous to his death and that nothing could be done about it. Professor Snape had captured the curse into his right hand, that was why it looked dead, but Dumbledore would have died. Dumbledore knew of Voldemort's plan to use Draco to murder him so instead he asked Professor Snape to do it. I also learned that Professor Dumbledore knew that I had to die in order to defeat Voldemort. Unintentionally Voldemort had planted a part of himself in my scar when the curse went wrong when he tried to kill me as a child and that had to be destroyed first."

Outrageous cries broke out and Harry startled badly, Snape too by the looks of it. Sweat was soaking the dark hair and Harry could feel the strain on his magic too.

"You died, Harry? Dumbledore wanted to sacrifice you in order to defeat Voldemort?" Shacklebolt appeared shaken but he managed to collect himself, his voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah, he had to. I had to walk in freely and without defending myself to break the connection that was between us. It worked in the end because Voldemort couldn't harm anybody anymore. If I hadn't linked my magic to Professor Snape's I would not have been able to survive."

"Poppy has said that you are suffering from magic shock and depletion is this true?"

"Yes, it is because of the bond. Because of the magic needed to sustain Severus because of his wounds and while I am recovering, well it is just a bit slowly." Harry hoped he was lying convincingly.

Dolores Umbridge's hand shot in the air and Harry got a strange feeling in his stomach. This wouldn't be good at all. "Minister, can I ask Mr Potter a question?"

Shacklebolt nodded, a weary expression on his face. She rose to her feet, smiling viciously and Harry felt hatred bubble up within him.

"Could you perform a spell now for us, Harry, to show us just how well your magic has recovered?"

She didn't believe him, Harry could tell. His eyes flew down to meet those of his bond mate but Snape didn't give him any indication of how to do this. Harry's mind was working quickly and he finally said.

"I am afraid I can't. The magic used to suppress Professor Snape's magic is affecting me as well. I don't know yet how to separate my magic from Severus'."

"Ah, I see. I have no further questions." Her smile was sweet and completely false. Harry could feel sweat erupting all over his body. It was going all wrong.

He didn't dare to glance towards Ron or Hermione, afraid he would give himself away. So instead he just sat there, hoping for the best.

Hp

Harry rubbed at his old scar to try and elevate the headache pounding behind his eyes. Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared tired and faintly ill as he submerged from the pensive. He took the pensive in his large hands and charmed it, making it glow for a moment.

"The memories will be taken away and examined at length by Ministry's Unspeakables. We will know if they have been tampered with. The memories will be copied and taken apart, examined by various independent parties and members of the Wizengamot. I believe that much of this case will weight on these memories. Memories speak truth unless tampered with. Please take them away, Mr Gildprune."

One of the many wizards rose and took the pensive almost reverently. Harry wondered how long it would take. It had seemed like hours that the Wizengamot took the time to view the memories of not only Snape but Dumbledore as well and they had been forced to wait.

They had called a quick recess and Harry had drunk something. Snape had been given his potions and Madam Pomfrey had insisted that Harry ate something but he couldn't get anything down his throat. He was tired and achy of sitting in the same place for so long and he longed for a long nap.

His body wasn't responding well at all to the suppressed magic. But Snape looked even worse than Harry felt. The older wizard's face was twisted in a painful grimace and his voice had been reduced to a small croak. The dark eyes had glazed over with exhaustion and the pale skin was greyish with sweat, dirt and exhaustion.

"What is taking that bloke so long to find out if the marriage is valid? I mean it is supposed to be right there on the papers." Hermione was moaning behind him and Harry bit the inside of his cheek hard, if only they knew.

"The Ministry is a right mess, dear. I am sure it has taken him some time to locate the document." Mrs Weasley leaned over to Hermione as she smiled tensely at Harry. She petted him upon the shoulder. "It will be fine, Harry, you will see. Everything will turn out for the best."

Harry didn't have the heart to look her in the eye. He was going to lose it then. He would say things that needed to remain hidden so he focussed his eyes upon the chair with his bond mate bound into it.

He grinned when he heard Hermione say behind him, "When I am going to be employed at the Ministry, that will just be another thing to improve."

He held his breath when Shacklebolt glanced at his watch and called for attention. "I would like to make time for the final testimony of today. That testimony will be given to us by Draco Malfoy."

Harry felt his heart slow to a near stop and even Snape's eyes lifted when the doors open and a pale, young man with messy blond hair and cool although exhausted grey eyes was escorted in. He was bound too but they were removed when Draco sat down in the witness chair.

The young Malfoy brushed his hair away from his face and rubbed at his red wrists, eyes darting over to Professor's Snape's hunched form and then up to Harry. The grey eyes of his former school rival narrowed but Harry could see how Draco struggled with trying to gather his mask.

He looked calm but not collected. He looked exhausted and while Harry knew he looked nothing better, he flinched when he noticed that Draco rubbed at his left forearm. He wondered what had happened to the younger male but he hadn't heard any word or even whispers about the Malfoys.

It might have been in the Daily Prophet but he hadn't read it since he had begun to live at Spinner's End. He suspected that Snape knew but hadn't been very inclined to share and truly Harry hadn't been very interested.

"Draco Malfoy, please tell us about the duty you received at the hands of He Who Must Not Be Named to murder Albus Dumbledore." Shacklebolt's voice was steady again and it held no warmth and Harry flinched.

Draco cleared his throat, his eyes swivelling to Harry and Snape again before he said, "In the summer before my sixth year I was summoned to the Dark Lord's side. My father was in Azkaban and the Dark Lord had a duty for me, a very special duty. I was to be given the Dark Mark if I succeeded and if I failed, well I would have died or been arrested. I couldn't refuse out of fear for my mother. The Dark Lord said it would show good will to his cause for me to simply accept the duty without questioning anything. I knew it was a job that I couldn't succeed in because Professor Dumbledore was a powerful wizard and well protected."

"Do you have any idea why the Dark Lord chose you for this task when there had been more qualified wizards who could deal with this job?" Harry could hear the contempt in Shacklebolt's voice and it seemed Draco did as well because he seemed a bit smaller as he stared at the floor and said.

"It was a punishment to my father because he failed at getting the prophecy for the Dark Lord. It would mean torture for my parents to watch their only child fail. Only a select few of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle knew about the task and Professor Snape was one of them. He was one of the most trusted spies of the Dark Lord and my mother approached him one day out of fear of losing me."

"Do you know what your mother demanded of Professor Snape, Draco?"

"Yes, she was accompanied by my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange and she asked that he took an Unbreakable Vow to aid me in completing my task and if I didn't succeed then he would be the one to do it…"

The whole room fell silent before breaking out in loud chatter. Many members of the Wizengamot looked at Snape but the older wizard didn't raise his head. Harry was baffled; Snape hadn't shared this with him. He couldn't believe it. If Snape had failed in his task he would have died.

Snape didn't have a choice. He was caught between two sides. His promise to Dumbledore and his vow to Narcissa Malfoy. If he had failed in his attempt to kill Dumbledore he would have died because of the vow but if Draco had succeeded then the vow would have been broken and the end would have been unforeseen.

Harry focussed his attention back to Draco as Shacklebolt asked. "You did succeed in disarming Professor Dumbledore, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. He was speaking to me and I knew I couldn't do it. I wanted to release him but then the other Death Eaters came in and I knew I had lost my chance to do it. I would have to kill him but then Professor Snape arrived at the scene and he did it."

The members of the Wizengamot were still speaking loudly and Shacklebolt asked. "During the year you made several attempts on Professor Dumbledore's life, using unreliable methods to try and reach the Headmaster. Professor Snape did attempt several times to aid you or to contact you and even to help you but why didn't you allow him to help you?"

A cold smile flashed over Draco's face, full of his former arrogance before once more assuming the blank mask and he said, "It was my task. No matter how strange it may sound, I was proud that the task was given to me. I believed that the Dark Lord had given it to me because he believed I could do it. Of course I knew that it was as a punishment for the failure of my father, and that I was bound to fail but I didn't want anybody else to flaunt the honour. I was foolish that time, I didn't know better. I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how powerful it feels and how terrifying to know that you have the power to kill somebody."

"That doesn't answer the question, Draco. I will ask you one last time, why didn't you accept Professor Snape's aid when he offered it to you?"

"Because I didn't trust him. Father had always spoken very highly of him and had always said that I could trust him. But when father was sent to Azkaban, I didn't know anymore. Professor Snape was very close to Dumbledore and I knew he was a very good Occlumens so I didn't know on whose side he really was on. I was right though…"

Shacklebolt frowned and asked. "Right about what, Draco?"

"Not to trust him. He was a spy for the Light Side. Potter said that at the Final Battle."

"Alright. Now what happened when you left the scene after Professor Dumbledore had been murdered?"

Draco's eyes glazed over as he remembered and the way he had lived up a moment ago was gone again as he whispered, his voice unnatural quiet and soft, "We ran into members of the Order of the Phoenix. I was at Professor Snape's side and nobody attacked him because they didn't know yet. We escaped into the grounds and we were on the way to the gates to Apparate but Potter came up behind us and tried to hex Professor Snape. The hex missed but Professor Snape told me to go to the gates and wait for him there so he could apparate away with me."

Draco fell silent and then he continued. "It seemed to take forever but then finally Professor Snape arrived. There were huge gashes on his arms and one on his face but he merely grabbed me and we apparated to Malfoy Manner. We went in and before I even knew it, I was before the Dark Lord, getting hit with the Cruciatus Curse for failing in my duty, if it hadn't been for Professor Snape I would have been dead because he interfered and said that I hadn't been ready yet..."

For a moment the cool gray eyes passed over Snape's form, the dark bowed head and then Draco said. "Throughout the year he tried to aid me by teaching me spells and by asking me questions on what I was doing and what I was planning. If only I had listened, things could have been so different."

Silence fell over the courtroom and Harry glanced at Shacklebolt. The dark wizard was pale but then he asked, "You were punished for failing in your orders?"

"Yeah, I was, though in the eyes of all other Death Eaters I was rewarded with the highest honour, to receive the Dark Mark. Professor Snape was my sponsor and in his eyes I could see the regret. He couldn't save me from taking the Dark Mark like he had wanted to and then I realized the truth. I had made a terrible mistake in not trusting him. If I had trusted him, we could have found a different way but it was too late. He would have blown his cover if I accused him now of my suspicions of being a spy."

Draco took a deep breath; he looked defeated and was seemingly tensing himself for another question. Harry felt pity go out to him. The youngest Malfoy was as much of a victim of the war as he had been. They had just been playing different sides. He wondered what fate had in store for Malfoy because he knew one thing for sure; Malfoy didn't deserve all of it.

"Alright, thank you, Draco. You will be taken back to Malfoy Manor by the aurors assigned to that guard duty. I will call this day in court to an end."

Everybody shifted as Draco was being taken away. Harry was aware of Draco's eyes upon him but he didn't glance up. His heart had suddenly started beating a little bit faster in awaiting the anticipated words.

"I will sentence Professor Snape to house arrest. Wards will be placed around the house and the garden and you are not to leave those."

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and the ministry clerk rushed in, waving a scroll and shouting, "I got it, sir! I finally found it. The Marriage Document and the Linked Magic document!"

Murmurs went up around the courtroom and Harry felt his heart slow to a near stop. He felt Ron's fingers dig painfully in his shoulders but he couldn't tell his best friend to release him. His eyes travelled the path the clerk had taken as he handed Shacklebolt the parchment and the minister read it with rapt attention.

"Professor McGonagall?" Shacklebolt's voice was soft and Harry couldn't even begin to fathom what the minister was thinking.

Professor McGonagall got to her feet and said. "Yes, minister?"

"What was the main reason for giving Professor Snape the liberty of house arrest?"

"His wounds and his marriage to Harry Potter." She trailed off, uncertain.

"Yet we heard from Madam Pomfrey that if they hadn't consummated their magic, the bond between them is not complete and will most likely lay dormant until they consummate it. They have recovered to a point where separation is possible, correct? And Professor Snape can mend very well if he keeps getting his potions on time."

Professor McGonagall nodded, a bit confused, "But it has been seen that the bond between them is not dormant and their marriage is valid. They have consummated the marriage and can therefore not be separated at the moment; it isn't a wise idea."

"And yet they have lied to us. This document states that they didn't consummate the marriage and therefore I am sending Professor Snape to Azkaban until further notice, and until the bond between them has been examined, for as of the moment I simply do not find a strong enough reason to put Professor Snape under house arrest. Mr Potter has hardly been affected by the suppressed magic and since Madam Pomfrey has said that without any taxing of their shared magic, there is no reason to believe that Potter will not have recovered his full magic potential within a few days, thus not only capable of keeping himself alive but also Professor Snape in Azkaban!"

Harry felt his heart slow as Shacklebolt said, "This court is adjourned. Take him away!"

"No, you can't do that!" Harry screamed, standing up. Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Arthur Weasley were also shouting at Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry could see Snape sway where he rose to await the aurors.

He suddenly couldn't take it anymore and he leaped over the banister, rushing to the older wizard. Snape turned to him, startled and shocked but Harry wrapped his arms around the older, bound wizard and whispered.

"No, you can't take him from me. No, I won't let you. Please don't, please."

"Eyes up, Potter." The velvet voice came suddenly but Harry shook his head mutely.

"Potter, damn it, obey me for once!" Harry could hear the heavy boots of the aurors on the stairs, ready to snatch Snape away from him.

He looked up, just in time to feel demanding lips descend upon him. His gasp of surprise was unheard as for one blissful moment Snape's tongue entered and Harry felt whole before Snape was dragged away, Harry feeling the loss keenly.

"Have hope, brat, have hope." Snape's eyes were filled with something Harry couldn't identify until with the loudest pop he apparated together with the four aurors who took him away to Azkaban and as the courtroom erupted into chaos, Harry fell to his knees where his bond mate had been standing a moment ago and he silently cried out for Snape as he knew he would be forced to return to an empty house, but his heart felt even more empty than that.

**Now don't shoot me please. So tell me what you think of course. I do hope it made sense. If not, let me know and I will try to fix it. Review of course. **

**On the lack of Severus' point of view: I promise you next chapter you will but I wanted to show you this from Harry's point of view**

**Next chapter: As Professor McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger all search feverently for a way to get Snape out of Azkaban, Harry struggles with the loss of his bond mate who has been taken away to Azkaban. Will they succeed in getting the wounded spy for the Light side out of that depressing place before Snape subscrumb to the darkness? What will Harry find when he is allowed to visit Snape in private for his birthday? How does Severus regard his decision now? That and more in: Azkaban. **


	10. Azkaban

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: thanks for the reviews. I know many people didn't like the way I did it, or did but well, I planned it all out. Anyway, let's begin. This chapter will take place in a span of a couple of days. The long awaited words, sex in this chapter. **

**I don't know if the presence of the Dementors could be infused in the walls but I believe it could, therefore the symptoms even through the Dementors no longer guarded the prison. **

There was chaos everywhere in Courtroom 10. People were shouting at each other, refusing to listen to one another. It reminded Minerva McGonagall of a classroom without a teacher and if it was one thing Minerva knew well, it was dealing with unruly children. The first thing was to remove whatever caused the disturbance.

Since that had already happened, she knew that removing Harry before things got worse and before the reporters which had gotten wind of the problem that this scandalized trial was, was the next thing to do.

She set her own fury and shock aside. What fools they had been. Severus should have consummated the bond but the stubborn wizard had refused, leaving them in this mess.

She shook her head, this was not the time to think of words to describe the folly of that man and what a fool had he been. No, somebody else needed her now and that was far more important.

"Professor, I can't get him up." Ronald's voice easily caught through the commotion as the members of the Wizengamot shouted at each other some more. Shacklebolt was trying to get them under control but by the looks of it the miserable, angry looking man, wasn't succeeding.

Well she didn't have the time to focus upon him now. Taking a deep breath and pushing her shoulders back with Scottish stubbornness she had always been so proud of, she was the only one who could remind Severus Snape that she had once knew him as an awkward first year, she descended the stairs.

"Mr Potter, this is not the time to wallow in self pity, even when you have every right, you may continue to do so once we get you home!" She forced herself to sound like his former Head of House and the emerald green eyes, dull with exhaustion and stress glanced up at her.

The band of sweat and the greyish tint of his skin and the magic she could feel in the air when she drew closer, reminded her all the more of the long day. "Come, boy, Severus wouldn't want you to lose it because of something he did."

A small bitter smile twisted the full lips of the younger wizard and for a moment his eyes shone with the defiant streak that had carried him through losses, battles and 6 years of Hogwarts shone in his eyes for a moment as he said. "No, that was one of the many things Severus never wanted. He would rather go to Azkaban than to touch his own bond mate."

A wild sob tore out of Harry's throat and Ronald Weasley bent over and pulled his friend to his feet, holding him steady by a strong arm around the waist. "Now what, Professor?" Ron asked grimly, his mouth set in a firm line as Harry's feet refused to support him, causing him to lean heavily on Ron.

"Back to Spinner's End. We need to get him to bed or at least the safety of their home before we can decide what else to do." Ron merely nodded and disapparated away with a loud crack.

"What will happen now, Professor?" Hermione Granger's voice was filled with uncertainty and Minerva sighed as she realized just how shaken these people had come out of the war, messes, they all were and faced with mountains of responsibilities and hardships that no one their age should ever have to face.

_Oh, Albus, was it really worth everything? You left for the next great adventure leaving us with a great mess. Was this really how you saw it all those years ago when you began to weave your plans? Was it a land filled with peace but wrecked by a sorrow? Was your next plan for Harry to lead this country when he can barely look himself in the eye for what has to be done? You counted on everybody doing your bidding but I can't, Albus, I am not you. I can't send that boy to a doom while leaving an innocent man in Azkaban simply because he is too stubborn for his own good._

"I don't know, Miss Granger. We need to regroup and rethink our strategy. It all depends upon how long the Wizengamot will take to view the memories. For our claim it won't matter how long Severus stays in Azkaban, because their magic won't suffer because they are not bonded…." Minerva struggled to block out the sounds from the courtroom. She looked around for Poppy but the mediwitch was nowhere in sight.

The war had left her nerves rattled and the long struggle for victory and the many surprises at the trial had left her feeling tired, old and worn. She was still struggling with the aftermath of so much destruction. The first war was not so bad in comparison to the second.

For years she had watched the proverbial storm clouds gather and even Albus had seemed madder in those last few years, filled with a sense of urgency, urging Harry on and on towards a goal she knew would destroy him in the end, but even she had not foreseen Severus Snape's role in all of this and it had left her belief shaken in her old friend when she had learned just how well he had played everybody.

"But what if we have been wrong?" Hermione's voice was a soft whisper now and Minerva had to bend forward to the young witch to hear it.

"What are you babbling about, Miss Granger? Explain yourself at once."

Hermione flushed but her eyes shone like they had often done in the classroom when she had seen a problem her peers hadn't even begun to see. Often her intelligence had been the one thing that had set her apart from all the other wizards and witches of her age. She really had been the cleverest witch of their year.

"What if instead of with normal linked magic couples, they have already managed to link their magic together. We know that at the moment when somebody offers to link their magic together, the magic fuses together for a time and the linked magical beings must remain close to one another. Once recovered enough, their magic separates but remains compatible with each other, causing them to feel at ease with each other. Sometimes the magic can be become unstable, forcing them to bond through the rite of sex and truly linking their magic together. But what, if once again Harry and Professor Snape are an exception to that rule?"

Hermione took a deep breath and her eyes glittered as she continued. "What if, because of Harry's depletion and Professor Snape's wounds, they have only been relying on a part of their magic and they haven't even recovered enough to separate their magic. You know how stubborn they can be and the accidents around them, like doing accidental magic and how sick Harry became on the third day when they woke up. What if the bond between them is still there and Kingsley has just sent them to their doom?"

Hermione's lips were trembling and she choked out. "Oh, Professor McGonagall, what if we have been so wrong? We thought that they would only suffer because they had consummated their magic and therefore seal the bond between them. But what if the bond is still raw and unpredictable and Harry can die because Professor Snape will weaken because he is in Azkaban. Without a wand, he won't be able to do any magic and he will slowly die."

"Miss Granger, get a grip of yourself, girl!" Minerva thundered. She glanced around and shook the trembling younger woman harshly.

She forced herself to take a deep breath and then said. "That may be the case, however…only time will tell how far they have allowed it to go. In history there has only been mention of linked magic and all cases are different, you have done the research. We will try to work through it and hope that the Wizengamot sees reason."

"But what if Harry's magic has been affected by Voldemort's magic and making him different again?"

Her breathing had suddenly exhilarated and Minerva's hands tightened on Hermione's shoulders. "What are you talking about, Miss Granger?"

"When Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on Harry, a piece of his soul latched itself onto Harry, into his scar, giving him different abilities such as parseltongue and the connection between their minds. But what if Harry's magic has been affected as well and now that it is Harry's own, it is unstable and when Harry linked their magic together, his magic is still unstable and he needs time to adjust to it. But what if, when they consummate the bond, instead of disappearing, it will grow stronger and making them more dependent."

"That, Miss Granger, is utter nonsense. I am sure, that if they are given the chance, their magic will go back to normal like all bonded and linked magic couples. We should go and regroup at Spinner's End." Minerva took a deep breath, how could the stubbornness of one man create such a mess?

Hp

"Come on, Harry, you need to take a sip." Ron was trying to coax the unresponsive Saviour of the Wizarding World to take a sip of water. He stroked his hair away from his face, resting his hand on Harry's tense shoulder.

"Harry, please, it can't all be so bad."

"He is gone, it has all been for nothing," Harry moaned, his eyes clenched shut as he shook his messy head, trying to burrow further in the rugged couch that stood in his best friend's new home.

Ron had been amazed at the state of the house. For a moment he had thought he had been wrong when they apparated into the sitting room but when Harry had stumbled to the couch, unable to contain his own weight.

Ron may come from a poor family and many things they may have to budget upon but their house had been well cared for. The house in Spinner's End looked neglected, even with two wizards living here. Now Ron could see the touches Harry added few as they were the mess the younger male had left behind, such as a messy pile of books.

_Pop_

Ron drew his wand as he steadied Harry with one hand and the other grasping his wand, aiming it at the intruder.

"That is really unnecessary, Mr Weasley. I am here to help." Madam Pomfrey's voice was curt and Ron turned back to Harry. It frightened him really to see his best friend like this. Harry had always been so strong, always rushing into battle. He wasn't one to give up hope. Only once had he been in shock and quiet, not just his normal moods, when he had returned from the maze.

The dulled green eyes stared ahead and Ron was reminded by just how much they had changed and by the heavy burden Harry had to carry around for so long. Sure, they could help him and they had done, sticking with him to the end but he had been the one to do it and he had to be the one to live with the guilt.

"Will he be alright?" Ron couldn't help but ask. Never before had Harry looked so small and broken to him, even when Sirius died, there had been something driving him but Ron had seen that something in Harry had changed then, like he had accepted something inevitable and when he told him of the prophecy, Ron couldn't blame him. Harry had accepted that he was going to die when he faced You-Know-Who.

The tingle of magic and Madam Pomfrey was already rummaging through the cabinets as Ron stuttered, what was she doing? Snape would kill him. Snape was in Azkaban, probably in a small, dark cell.

Ron shook his head; this was not the time to think these things. He had really thought that everything would be fine once Harry and Snape had consummated the bond, as gross as it had been to think about that but once again the odds were against Harry.

"Mr Weasley, a hand if you would be so kind." Ron responded to the order by sitting beside Harry. Madam Pomfrey had a vial in her hand with a blue liquid inside and Ron eyed it with suspicion.

"What is that?"

"It is Dreamless Sleep. He needs to rest. He is in shock." Madam Pomfrey's voice was soft as she uncorked the vial. She banished the water in the glass Ron had tried to make Harry drink and then she measured the correct dose of the liquid.

"Isn't it better to get him to bed first? I mean if it is the same thing you gave him when he returned from the maze then he will fall asleep quickly, right," Ron was stuttering but Madam Pomfrey gave him a tight smile.

"You are right, of course, Mr Weasley. Up you get, Potter." Harry swayed the moment he was pulled up by them both. Ron wrapped one arm around the younger wizard's waist and dragged Harry's arm over his shoulder.

"Come on, mate, let's get you into bed."

"So cold….such darkness…. Severus….." Harry was mumbling incoherently and tried to struggle against Ron's hands.

"Yeah, I know, mate." Ron managed to drag Harry up the stairs, aided by Madam Pomfrey who went into the bedroom. Ron followed a moment later and Harry began to struggle against Ron.

"No, no, don't want to." The green eyes were wide and Ron could feel Harry's magic rising, agitated as he struggled to hold onto Harry, trying to keep the smaller wizard as still as possible until Harry managed to knock them both off balance, making them topple over.

"Ron?" Harry glanced at him, seeming to have been shaken out of his shock or whatever he had been in and the green eyes were glazed with exhaustion. Harry was shivering and trembling with fatigue.

"Come on, mate, let's get you to bed." Harry didn't even struggle, merely gave a weary nod as he glanced around and asked.

"Where is Severus?"

Ron exchanged a startled look with Madam Pomfrey; couldn't Harry remember anything that had happened?

Hp

Harry's mind was fuzzy. The last thing he remembered was the press of lips upon his before a loud pop and then there was a sudden blankness. He remembered hearing Professor McGonagall's voice and then Ron's voice and the feel of arms around him but it was like he had been viewing it from a distance.

He shook his head, trying to force his mind to be clear but it took a great effort. His magic was gone and Harry glanced up, repeating his question. "Where is Severus? He will need his potions."

Madam Pomfrey took a step forward and then he felt her hands on his shoulder. "Come, into the bed, Mr Potter." Harry struggled, something wasn't right and then he remembered.

"Where is Severus?"

He felt so cold and weary but he had to know. He swayed but he didn't care. This time it had been different from all the times he had fought with Snape before. He flinched away from Madam Pomfrey's hands, throwing himself off balance.

"Where is my bond mate?" He finally snapped, his eyes going from one person to another.

"Severus is in Azkaban, Harry. The Wizengamot found out that you had lied. Now, because of the stress of today and the trial you have worked yourself up in a frenzy and I am ordering you to rest." Madam Pomfrey's voice was stern.

Ron was looking at him strangely, eyes calculating. It was the same look his best friend had worn in their second year when they had found out Harry was a Parseltongue. "Harry, summon this to you, please?"

"Mr Weasley, I hardly think that this is the time to play games," Madam Pomfrey bristled at Ron.

Harry could barely stand on his feet but Ron said again. "Harry, please summon this!"

"Ron…I…."

"Harry!"

"Mr Weasley!"

"Harry, do it now!" Ron held up the glass and then dropped it. Harry wanted to levitate and summon it, he really did but as he waved his wand and muttered the incantation, it was like his breathing had suddenly constricted and black spots appeared before his eyes as he swayed as the glass shattered to the floor.

"Oh Merlin," Madam Pomfrey said as she waved her wand, repairing the glass as Ron supported Harry, softly muttering.

"Easy, mate, I got you…"

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut as tears escape from underneath his closed lids as he choked out. "I am sorry…I didn't mean…."

He should have been able to levitate the glass easily. Even with all the stress his magic had healed well enough to do such a simple thing. He felt Ron gently easing him down upon the bed and he mewled.

"This is bad," Ron muttered.

"Hush, Mr Weasley! We will discuss this later!"

Snatches of pain and a dense darkness shot through him and Harry shivered, his teeth chattering as he wrapped his arms around himself. He rocked himself on the bed, back and forth, shaking his head, trying to wrap his mind around the darkness that was inching into his mind through the bond, even when he had suffered those pain flashes, this hadn't been so bad. He had been able to escape into oblivion but oblivion was even more frightening than this grey twilight where he was weary and unable to perform magic.

He eyed the vial. The Dreamless Sleep would ensure a sleep so deep he wouldn't feel any pain or darkness but what would happen if he came round again, it would be just as bad. Wouldn't it be easier not to take Dreamless Sleep but just a normal sleep potion and then think of what to do next?

"Madam Pomfrey, what if their bond has already been formed? What if it is because of Professor Snape that they are unable to perform magic? What if because he is in Azkaban…."

"Mr Weasley, I said that we will discuss this once Professor McGonagall gets here!" The mediwitch voice was cold and curt and it reminded Harry of whenever somebody caused amok in her Hospital Wing.

"No, I need to know now! Harry could be in danger." Harry glanced up just as Ron was looking at him and the furious older wizard pulled Madam Pomfrey by the arm and went to the hallway, pulling the door halfway shut behind him.

If Ron was angry or upset you could always tell immediately while Harry remembered Snape's temper. His bond mate might have a bad temper but he would never stomp off angrily like Ron sometimes did, no he would merely glower in silence until…

"What if because of Snape's imprisonment, you know that he can't perform magic in Azkaban and the sheer environment with the walls being so fused with the evilness and the likeness of the Dementors, Harry is affected as well? What if the bond between them is already so powerful? Linked magic is a very obscure branch of magic and not much is known about it."

"I am sure it will all work out once the bond is consummated, Mr Weasley, now stop making such a fuss. You are not helping Mr Potter. The Wizengamot will see reason and I am sure at this very moment Mr Potter is imagining things because of his stress level. They would have told me if the bond reaches such a distressing level that they would be able to share their magic and feel each other's pain."

Harry flushed at that. That was one thing they hadn't told Madam Pomfrey. Harry had assumed she knew when she had told him when he had left the Hospital Wing that touching would bring them both comfort, so she had to know. Harry sighed and shook his head; it was too tiring to think about this.

He would slowly go mad if these sensations continued, who knew what would be next? The numbing silence and darkness and his magic becoming unstable or disappearing forever possibly? He remembered the faces of Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black once they had gotten out of Azkaban, could he really stand it, knowing that either Snape or him could go that mad?

And what if Snape would be sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban or even longer, could Harry stand to be without his magic for so long? Already he was shaking much worse than a moment ago, or would it simply be a side affect just before Snape got used to Azkaban.

Surely the man wouldn't allow that prison to take his mind, it was the most precious thing he owned, Harry knew that much about the man he had signed his life away to be with. A relationship was hard enough without the struggle of magic that needed to be shared or pain or darkness so dense that it would leave anybody afraid of the dark.

Could this really be so easily solved by consummating the bond between them? Surely it couldn't get any worse than what it already was, could it? Would, if they consummated the bond, their magic be their own again? He would still be married to Snape but it could be bearable and anything was better than the state he was in now, in this half phase between being weak and making use of his magic.

Yes, it was the best thing he could do. He would ask Snape to consummate the bond with him and whatever came after, well Harry would deal with it then for surely, it couldn't get any worse or the bond any stronger now could it?

Hp

"He is asleep." Madam Pomfrey sighed, accepting the cup that Minerva handed her with a sigh of pleasure. She glanced around the room; the two children; Miss Granger and Mr Weasley were sitting together, the girl's shoulders shaking and her face pale. A Calming Draught would do nicely now.

Minerva just looked old, you could see it in how thin she had become in the last year. How much they all had matured and yet underneath, there were these gentle souls. She lamented even more that the war had hit so close to home and it was long from over yet, just because the Dark Lord had been defeated didn't mean that the after affects of the war no longer affected those suffering from it.

"How is he?" Minerva asked, seating herself in a comfortable chair she had transfigured from an old newspaper.

Poppy glanced around. How could Severus and Harry stand to live here? This place was so rundown that not even Mrs Weasley could fix it up with her magic. She took a sip of her tea before she answered. "He is weak and exhausted. He had a severe relapse and his magic is depleted, he cannot even perform the simplest of spells."

Minerva looked startled at this and Poppy watched with narrowed eyes as Mr Weasley shared a look with Miss Granger before he said. "What if we underestimated the bond between them? Harry has always been a very powerful wizard and he has always been one to defy the odds, what if his magic is different because it was affected by Voldemort's soul for such a long time."

Poppy gasped and she realized she wasn't the only one. Minerva had sat forward in her chair, her teacup shaking but her eyes were hard and her voice was steady as she barked. "Explain yourself at once, Mr Weasley!"

The youngest Weasley son glanced at the witch beside him almost apologetically and then said. "I am not sure if Harry wants us to tell you this."

"It could mean the survival of both of them, Mr Weasley. If you care for your friend then tell us what we may have missed."

Hermione Granger sat up and slowly said. "You know about the story that Voldemort broke his soul into seven pieces and created Horcruxes. With each important death he created another one. He used items that were important to him, such as the Locket of Slytherin because he was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore instructed Harry to find out what these Horcruxes were and how to destroy them. In his second year Harry destroyed the diary and a piece of Voldemort's soul, which was what we had been doing that year when we were away from school."

"Miss Granger, this doesn't explain anything about Potter's magic...." Minerva interrupted her. Miss Granger flushed and then she continued.

"When Voldemort went to kill the Potters, his soul was already unstable because of the many Horcruxes he had made. He had created 6 in total and then the piece of soul in his own body. When he cast the unforgivable act of killing a child and with Lily Potter's powerful protection, the curse backfired and blew a piece of his soul away as Voldemort fled. It latched itself on to the only other living person in the house, Harry. That is why Harry could see inside Voldemort's head at times, it was their connection and the Parseltongue was another part of it. Voldemort tied their destinies more snugly together than any spell could ever have done."

"Then what is the point of this, Hermione?" Minerva had gone pale and Poppy felt her heart skip a beat, she needed a Calming Draught as well.

"Harry had to die in order to kill that piece of Voldemort's soul. What if Harry's magic is unstable because it is his own again? He linked it to Professor Snape's immediately before so what if when the bond between Voldemort and Harry disappeared, the bond between Harry and Professor Snape grew stronger?"

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. For all his life, Potter has been sharing a connection with He Who Must Not Be Named and perhaps even a share of magic and Albus knew this?"

Miss Granger gave a shaking nod. "I think that Professor Dumbledore merely suspected it but there was never any complete evidence to explain why Harry could see inside Voldemort's mind."

White hot rage was bubbling inside of her and Poppy bit out, "That is quite the gamble to take and especially with a student's life. Granted, Mr Potter has always been extremely special and he may have known he was going to die or not but to put such a pressure on a student, and then on one so young. Albus always turned a blind eye towards you lot, yes, I heard the rumours but if he was doing it as a favour for Potter then he failed miserably. He should have foreseen his own death then as well, but nobody to see Potter through, so I reckon Potter might have seen to that himself."

"All of Albus' faults aside, we need to think of a plan to get Severus out of Azkaban, especially if the bond is indeed so strong between them, so let us for the moment assume it is." Minerva cut in with a stern glaze at Poppy.

Poppy huffed. She had always found that Albus' behaviour towards Gryffindors and especially Potter had been infuriating. He always interfered to stop the boy from getting his due. Not that Potter really needed that, he had been given his due a long time ago. She knew the boy had gone through tremendous trauma but had she really been the only one who had seen how broken Potter was at the end of his fifth year, how so entirely without hope and no Albus in sight to talk to the boy.

Yes, the headmaster might have been busy but there would come a time when he needed to see Potter through but Albus was simply not there. She had known that Albus had criticized Severus many times for the way he ran the Slytherin House with a firm hand but she had known the Potions Master to be fiercely protective when it came to his students.

She wondered, would things have worked out differently if Potter had indeed been sorted into Slytherin as she heard the Sorting Hat had considered. Would Severus see Potter through then or would the hate the older wizard had for the boy's parents cloud his judgement?

Poppy refocused upon the conversation around them and listen to Mr Weasley's question. "Can't we move Harry someplace else? This house is so rundown; I hate to leave him here behind."

"Regardless if he is in a state to travel, this is his home now, Mr Weasley. We cannot move him. Besides, come tomorrow the newspapers will learn of this new development and Harry cannot see that. He is going through enough." Minerva grimaced as she said it.

"Could it quite possibly be arranged for Harry to visit Professor Snape?" Miss Granger seemed to have recovered a little because she was no longer so pale, like she had taken a deep breath.

"Yes, in a few days he will be able to visit. The trial will be resumed in a week most likely because on the agenda tomorrow is the Malfoy trial. But we need to come up with a plan. We were relying on the marriage to be consummated…"

"But what if the marriage is consummated between them, what may happen then?"

"It won't make much of a difference for Severus' punishment. He has been sentenced to Azkaban while his trial continues and there is nothing we can do about it. However, if they did choose to consummate the bond then the Wizengamot will demand to see proof, which will change in the documents the moment the bond is consummated. I, however, will not make them. I will take Potter to see Severus in a few days from now when they have sufficiently recovered and then I will discuss with Severus what needs to be done." Minerva looked even more tired than usual.

"We will discuss this at a later date then?" Poppy asked, she suddenly felt as tired as Minerva looked.

"Yes, we will…" And with Minerva's sigh Poppy knew that despite the peacefulness of the moment, they still had a lot to think and to do before Severus would join them again in this very living room.

Hp

Darkness was all around him and he didn't even know if his eyes were open or closed. No, wait; there was a small light that shone in through the barred window. How long had he been here?

Surely it couldn't be even longer than a day. He moved and wrapped his cloak tighter about him on the narrow cot. Magic danced over his pale skin and his dark eyes slowly focussed upon the dark wall.

He could hear the guards walk past his cell. He refused to cry out, even as nightmarish memories pressed against him, he had learned long ago not to cry out. It was part of his training, regardless of the circumstances, he would never cry out.

Severus uncurled his legs before he hugged them to his chest. He was cold and his breath was a small cloud in front of his mouth. The mouth that had hours ago kissed his bond mate. Finally, after all this time he had properly kissed his bond mate.

_Harry_

He remembered the green eyes, how unfocussed and dazed they had been. If he hadn't been pressed for time and if the aurors hadn't been standing right behind him, ready to take him away, he would have savoured the kiss, but surely it would be another time that he could kiss Harry. He was surely not against doing it another time.

Severus ran a shaky hand through his long dirty hair. His skin itched from beneath the bandages around his neck. His potions had been tossed in a few minutes ago, or had it been hours? He couldn't tell the difference anymore.

He may have been a fool for denying himself any bond between him and Potter right now but he still stood by his decision that Potter deserved better than that quick shag.

But would he see Harry again? Severus didn't know and as he sought for any hidden warmth within himself, he curled in on himself, allowing himself to lose himself in the memories of the past few weeks, for truly, his marriage to Potter was much better than this cold and dark cell in Azkaban.

Hp

He was shivering, that was the first thing Harry became aware of as his eyes snapped open. For a moment he was confused by the light that shone into the room, this couldn't be right. His dreams and mind had been dark a moment ago, where was the light coming from?

His eyes drifted across the room but he was all alone. His hand shot out from underneath the blankets but the spot behind him was ice cold, as was he. Harry rubbed at his eyes as he uncurled himself from the heavy blankets. Despite the blankets he was still shivering.

Perhaps a warming charm would do him some good but as he reached for his wand, his magic danced over his skin and Harry suppressed a shiver. He slowly sat up as he watched the shadows dancing through the room.

He wondered how long he had slept and he sighed. It felt like years. He felt just like he did when he had woken up after the Final Battle but the only difference was that he already knew what had happened. He was depleted, again but this time it was worse, there was no magic to be shared with Snape, and now he would have to do it alone without any comfortable touches and snapped comments.

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring ahead. This was merely one of the rooms he had fought in with Snape. They could never have a normal conversation but they had always fought. Strange how much the silence was so foreign to him when he knew that Snape wasn't around and might not be for a long time.

It had always been Snape's house and the past few weeks had been anything but peaceful, but what Harry wouldn't give to go back to that time instead of this heavy feeling in his chest, the icy feeling that ran over his spine and the darkness that was seeping into his mind.

He didn't even know anymore what to think or to do. Was he supposed to scream with everything that had happened? He didn't even want to, he felt numb. He knew what had to happen; he would have to consummate the bond.

Not even that thought brought hardly any reaction out of him, not even his heart sped up with nervousness or excitement. It was simply another thing that would have to happen to make this mess right again.

He wheezed, trying to force a large mouthful of air through his lungs. Why couldn't things be any simpler? His marriage to Snape wasn't supposed to end like this or to even be like this. The bond that was between them was supposed to be explored and perhaps, if he was very lucky, cherished, not cut off abruptly.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair when a thought suddenly occurred to him. What if they had been wrong? What of instead of cutting off the tentative bond between them, it would enforce it, making it stronger? It might bind their magic together more snugly and stronger than they had ever faced? The bond would still need to be nurtured but Snape might be able to take refuge in it so that he didn't have to go on alone in this depressing darkness.

It might mean that Harry had to live for the both of them but it was a chance he was willing to take. Of course it could backfire and indeed, as he feared, cut the bond between them but was it worth finding out? Harry sure hoped so.

Hp

Not even in all his years when he had been wounded or lived with the Dursleys had it taken Harry such a long time to dress and to face the day ahead. He had to stop every few seconds to stop his head from spinning dizzily and more than once did darkness etch his vision.

He was still shivering, despite the warm clothes but the shivers seemed to come from deep within himself and no amount of layers could stave them off.

He walked towards the door, picking up his wand out of habit. His magic responded immediately, dancing over his skin before disappearing, making Harry feel extremely nauseated. He managed to find his way down the staircase, holding onto the banister and the wall for good measure. It would be just his luck if he managed to roll down the stairs and knock himself out.

He pushed weakly against the hidden door and finally it opened as the rush of voices inside quitted. He frowned when he saw Professor McGonagall rising, her expression grim when she noticed how he shuffled inside.

Hermione was beside him in an instant, her arms thrown around him and Harry tensed, absentmindedly patting her upon the shoulder as she sniffled loudly. He could barely keep himself upright and if she leaned on him, he knew he was going to fall. "Mione, please…." He begged.

The witch released him as if struck and she glanced at him, her pretty mouth open as she took in his obvious horrible appearance. "Oh, Harry, you look…." Hermione was stammering and Harry took a good look at his friend.

She looked worn and her hair was an untidy mess. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and it looked like she had been crying. He knew he looked tired and if he looked like he felt, well then there was no other word for it than horrible, but Hermione just caught him off guard, what had happened to her?

He glanced at Ron, his best friend who stood behind Hermione, a good 10 steps away but still, Ron looked the same. Careworn tired and exhausted. Like they have been through hell and back again….

"What…what happened?" Harry managed to produce. The world felt like it was spinning around him and Harry tried to keep his mind from sinking into the comfortable darkness as he tried to fight the numbness that also spread to his mind.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Ron and the Headmistress exchanging a look. She had the same look about her, like she had been sitting at the bedside of a sleeping or wounded person. Oh no, that meant…

"How long was I out?"

Hermione was embracing him again as she said. "I am so glad you are awake. You had no idea how worried we were."

Harry's eyes stared at Professor McGonagall. He knew that she would give him a true answer. She sat back down again and then answered. "The last word anybody spoke to you has been over three days ago. Madam Pomfrey expected you to wake up when the Dreamless Sleep wore off but you continued to sleep so we have been feeding you Nutrition Potions that Severus had stored here."

"How is…Severus?"

Her eyes hardened and she said with a crisp tone. "There hasn't been any word. I have been trying to get in touch with him but even I could not penetrate through the thick sculls at the Ministry, Mr Potter to tell them that you had weakened considerably and that they should look in on Severus. Lies have a tendency to do such a thing."

Harry found his own eyes harden as well, so that was what this had been about. Well, it would change soon enough; he would make sure it would.

McGonagall gestured to Ron and then said, "You will eat what I put before you now, Potter! You will need your strength because we are leaving in an hour."

Harry knew his eyes went wide and he swayed, feeling Hermione's arm around him. She helped him to the couch where he sat down heavily. Would they really take him away from this place? He couldn't, he wasn't ready to leave…It would make things more final.

"Where are we going?" He finally demanded when he had caught and stabilized himself enough to make his mouth work other than allowing it to hang open.

Ron returned with a steamy bowl of porridge and Harry stared at it as his best friend sat it down before him, before joining Harry on the couch. He continued to stare at the bowl like it was going to empty itself before picking up the spoon as his hand trembled.

He lowered the spoon back to the bowl, afraid to spill it all over the old school robes he wore. He swore, he wasn't supposed to be this weak!

"We are going to Azkaban, Mr Potter, to visit your bond mate!"

And as Harry realized his mouth had fallen open ungracefully and he stared at his former teacher she said with a small smile. "Eat up, Potter, you will need your strength for this little trip."

And while Harry worked furiously to keep the blush from his face, he knew, that yes, indeed, he would need his strength.

Hp

The tall, four walled building was imposing as Harry glanced up. The sea was calm today, unlike his racing heart but perhaps it had something to do with the apparating they had just done.

Immediately, wizards rushed forward, dressing in navy blue robes and a wand was pointed at them. He didn't even dare to take out his own wand as he felt Professor McGonagall tense beside him. For a moment he felt her hand on his shoulder and then he saw one of the wizards step forward as the hazel eyes lifted up to his scar, Harry immediately smothered his hair over it self consciously.

He didn't meet the gaze of the delegation of wizards before him. He was only standing through sheer will. He sighed and then lifted his chin. He was here on a mission and one way or another; things were going to change, yet for the best or for the worst, still remained to be seen.

"What is your business here?" The voice was gruff and filled with authority and Harry glanced up. The wizard before him was somewhere in his middle forties and apparently just promoted by the way he kept glancing around at the other wizards.

"We are here to visit a prisoner." Professor McGonagall said as she took out an official looking letter out of her pocket. She handed it to the man in front of her and he tore it open, immediately his face changed to a look of meek submission, Harry felt ill.

"Oh, I am sorry, Headmistress. Please follow me. My name is Augustus Smith and I am the Head of the Security Office here at Azkaban. We guard the prisoners. You will have to register your wand in advance because this prisoner has been under restrictions of the Ministry regarding who can visit him and who can't. He is a Death Eater, you see and well….we are very particular who we let in to visit him….there have been rumours of people trying to kill him for being a traitor to their cause."

"You will not need to fear that either Mr Potter or I will try to murder Professor Snape, Mr Smith." The younger wizard flushed and then preceded them inside.

Azkaban might be a beautiful building if not for the cries that came from deep within. Cries that made Harry's stomach curl and sired a desire to flee deep within him. He forced himself to be strong, to think of the darkness, the shivers and the numbness and asking himself if he wanted it to stop or to continue?

To give himself time he glanced around the building. The ceiling was high in the hallway, where they were right now as Smith left them alone to go into a door beyond. The walls were dirty as were the floors and the cold coming from the stones seeped right through Harry's shoes into his feet. He curled his robes tighter around him, searching for warmth but finding none.

Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and light came in through the broken windows. The wind stirred his hair and Harry pulled his cloak tighter around him, how could people stay warm in a place like this? But of course, warming spells.

The door banged shut and Harry turned back to look at Smith. The older wizard had a device with him, the same device the guy in the Ministry had to register somebody's wand. "Wands please."

Harry handed his wand over and for a moment his magic swirled about his hand. The device made a little bit of noise and then a piece of parchment came out at the end. Smith took it and then said. "Harry James Potter Snape, holly 11 inch with a core of phoenix feather, in use since 1991?"

"Yes, that is correct." Harry wasn't surprised to find that his voice sounded slightly hoarse. He wasn't feeling too great and he accepted his wand back gladly. He just didn't feel whole without it.

He turned away as Professor McGonagall, her lips thinned to a stern line handed over her wand. Could he really go through with this? He had his arguments prepared because Snape would argue, he knew the man would but was he really, really ready for what was going to happen.

One way or another he was going to walk out of here hurt, either way his body would hurt or his mind. Was he really prepared for the full power of Snape? He had seen glimpses of that power and it was frightening and Harry gulped.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he startled badly when Professor McGonagall touched him upon the shoulder. "That will be enough of jumping at shadows, Potter!"

_You would be jumping at shadows too when there are suddenly more shadows in the room than there is light._

Harry merely scowled and followed his former Head of House towards the door where the screams were coming from. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

Hp

The screams were even worse in here. The cells were small but only one person was in one, people screamed, murmured and some moaned and Harry wondered if he could ever forget about the sounds. What a horrible place.

He now knew how somebody could go mad here. The wave of depression that came from within was mind blowing and Harry tried to quell the nauseated feeling inside of him. He was here to see Snape and for no other reason.

They passed through another archway and silence greeted them. Some people were murmuring softly and Harry somehow found the silence much worse than the actual screams. The darkness seemed denser here but then he realized that a cloud had moved in front of the sun.

"Those that are awaiting trial are beyond this point. You will each have 15 minutes with Professor Snape. A guard will be posted at each of the archways and if you need something just let them know. One of them will knock upon the door the moment the time is up. You may take your wand inside but all magic will be registered as well as a restriction on aggressive and attacking spells. You will be searched upon potions and such. You may not speak to any other prisoner except the one you requested to see. Is that clear?"

Harry merely nodded. Smith's eyes travelled over him and his expression softened. "It can be quite a struggle to see one we love in such a state. Some of the prisoners go mad but so far Professor Snape has been quiet. His appearance may come as a shock however. He is quite pale."

Harry gave a nod that he understood as they stopped at the next archway. "Then I will leave you to it. You each have 15 minutes, make the most of it."

Harry fought his blush, he was going to.

They stopped at a cell door and Harry fidgeted with his hands. Snape was behind the door, only a few steps and a locked and warded door away. There was silence coming from behind the door and Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry. "I will go first. You may take up the remainder of my minutes so I will try to be quick. Just a little while longer, Potter and then you may do to your bond mate what you want."

Harry forced a grin to his face because truly she had no idea what she was talking about.

Hp

_"Lumos"_

The black eyes widened at the source of light that came from Minerva's wand. She waved it and the orb of light multiplied before hovering in the air. She looked about the cell, it was small, dirty and dingy and it made Spinner's End look like a palace.

A small cot with ragged grey blankets had to pass for a bed and a lavatory and a small sink stood at the other end of the room. Light shone in through a small barred window and Severus glanced up at her, fumbling for words as his eyes fixed upon her form.

"Minerva?" He finally managed and pity stirred her heart. The younger wizard was curled up in his dark cloak which was dirty. His hair was pushed back from his face but he looked pale with dark circles. The normally crisp white bandages around his throat were dirty and Severus' nails and hands were dirty as well.

The dark eyes fixed upon her as a shiver passed over his face and Severus ran a hand through his greasy hair.

"Hold on a moment, young man." Minerva said as she cast a few cleaning charms. Severus had wanted to get to his feet and after a few struggles he succeeded. Minerva would have given him a hand but she knew he would never accept it.

It was such a long stretch from the controlled Potions Master she knew that he appeared thin and brittle. But his mouth had curled into the familiar sneer and it eased her heart a little as she said.

"Now, tell me, why have you submitted yourself to this?" Immediately she noticed his dark eyes widen before he sneered at her and said.

"Like I said, Potter deserves better."

"Why don't you try to explain that to Harry when he sees you within the next half hour?"

She watched as his gaze faltered and he stumbled over the words. "Harry…Potter, Potter is here?"

"Your bond mate is here, Severus," She confirmed before continuing. "We would have been here sooner but Harry was asleep for three days. It is confirmed, the bond between you is very strong. You would be wise to rethink your strategy." Minerva noticed how a shadow passed over the younger wizard's face before her.

It seemed like it took every atom of strength and willpower Severus possessed to keep standing there and to face Potter when he came in. For a moment Minerva wondered what Harry would want to discuss with Severus but then she decided, she didn't want to know.

"There is no other strategy. I am stuck in Azkaban."

"But you could try it, Severus. It might bring comfort to you both."

"It will not!" Severus snarled at her. He paced around agitated and then ran a hand through his hair as he turned back to her. "What if the bond grows stronger or disappears entirely? It will break Potter! I couldn't live with myself if I caused that."

"Severus, honestly."

"No, Minerva, my answer is no! That little part of my mind that is still myself will not do this to the boy simply because you ask it! This is between us, Potter and I and when we see it fit to consummate the bond is between us." He bowed his head, breathing rapidly and Minerva took a step closer, even if it was unwelcome and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Severus, I know. I just hate to see you suffer when you have a chance to escape it all."

"My chance has come and gone a long time ago." He murmured, glancing up. Something fell shut behind the dark eyes and the cool Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House resurfaced.

"Now, Minerva, what will you do to get me out of this position?"

"I am working on it, unlike some," She couldn't resist. Severus' stubbornness might be worth a lot in the past war but it had also gotten them in a bunch of problems but luckily for her, Harry could be as stubborn as the Potions Master, but right now, she didn't know who she pitied more, Severus or Harry.

Hp

Severus paced the length of his cell. Minerva's visit had strengthened something inside of him. He prided himself on the fact that he had never lost control or let himself slip. He wouldn't start now. He wouldn't allow himself to fall into this darkness.

Potter might say he didn't need him but the brat had stated the obvious. They needed each other and they were struck with each other for better or for worse. Better not to make matters any worse by consummating the bond, especially when anybody but the brat seemed to want it for them.

Hp

Harry glanced up and stopped pacing when Professor McGonagall came out after 10 minutes. She saw him looking and nodded, saying. "I give my remaining minutes with the prisoner Severus Snape Potter to Harry James Potter Snape."

Harry nodded as he felt the magic dance over his skin. He would need all the time he could get with Snape; first to persuade the man and then to…however long it took.

He walked towards the cell door, which opened at his touch. One last glance back at Professor McGonagall and he nodded, he would come out a changed man after all, however you put it.

Hp

Severus' head snapped up when the door opened a second time. His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw his bond mate standing there. Potter was fidgeting with his robe but there was something different in the green eyes that Severus couldn't place. He knew it, something had changed.

How did one greet his husband when you barely even knew him? How did you greet somebody when the last time you see them you kissed them before you were Apparated away?

A part of him wanted to crush Harry to him, to say everything was going to be alright but he knew that he of all people didn't have that right. He had never given himself that right and no matter how much he wanted to, it might be forever beyond his reach.

His keen eyes already noticed the subtle changes. He could feel Harry's magic and then the brat licked his lips before his green eyes lifted up to meet Severus' black ones. "I don't have much time so I am just going to say it. I want to consummate the bond."

Severus faltered; surely he had heard that wrong. "What did you say?" he growled.

Amusement flashed over the pale face of the younger wizard and then Potter repeated. "I said that I want to consummate the bond, as in right now!"

"Potter, this is hardly the time nor the…."

"Oh, for once cut the rubbish, Snape! The last few days were some of the hardest mentally of my life. I know you don't want it to be meaningless and I know you well enough that it won't be that and you won't want it to be for me to save your soul from Azkaban, well that won't happen either. But it will be to save each of us. I don't know if the bond will grow stronger or it will break off but it is a chance I am willing to take. It is easier to salvage things when you get out of here than to try and get through it now, in this half life."

Something had hardened in Potter's eyes and Severus found himself growling. "No, I won't."

"This isn't about being honourable. I will go mad if this continues and you are sentenced to Azkaban. The bond can never be broken and we have underestimated it severely. I don't know what will come out of it, but please…if it means that I will have to live for the both of us, then so be it. It is easier than trying to stay afloat in this darkness, without knowing what might happen to you. I am offering you a chance out. But I guess if you are afraid then…."

Hp

The black eyes narrowed and within two steps Snape was standing before him, growling low in his throat. "I am never afraid, Potter!"

The black eyes were hard and unforgiving as they stared down into Harry's eyes. "You are a fool, Potter. Do you have any idea what you are asking?"

Harry took a deep breath through his sudden dry mouth. "I know what I am offering…or I have an idea at least."

Snape looked away for a moment before he glanced back. "This wasn't how I wanted this, you know, Harry. I wanted it differently, not in a dingy cold cell with the Headmistress standing outside. Certainly not whilst pressed for time and not knowing what will happen once the bond is consummated, are you sure?"

"We can make it more meaningful next time, Severus but really, I can't do this. It is driving me mad and perhaps if the bond works the right way, you'll have a chance for survival with your mind intact. It is not for me…." He realized he was stammering when a hand gently caught his chin and lifted his face.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Potter!" Snape whispered and Harry found himself breathless when lips folded over his own, forcing his lips apart so a coy and expert tongue could slid in between them and caress his own tongue.

Harry forgot about the darkness as his body began to throb with the delicious kiss. His eyes slid closed and arms wrapped around the broad shoulders of his bond mate. A hand tangled in his hair to push him deeper into the kiss and Harry made a sound in the back of his throat.

Snape broke the kiss to ask. "Are you sure?"

Harry could only nod, breathlessly; his voice had deserted him as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He could still taste Snape upon his lips and the thin lips before him curled with amusement.

"We don't have the time for long exploring of the body, Harry, but trust me, once we get the chance to repeat the procedure and you would like to do it again, and then I might be in agreement to that. But know, it is not my desire to hurt you and once we begin, we cannot stop."

Harry could only give a nod. His heart was suddenly hammering and he wondered if this was such a good idea. He had assumed that Snape would struggle more and not give in so quickly.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. He was excited, nervous and slightly frightened as well. Snape was waiting for him, glancing at him and then the older wizard kissed him again and Harry tried to respond. His mouth moved against the other wizard's and he swallowed the groan Snape made as his hand tangled in the dark, greasy hair of his bond mate.

Snape's hand on his back pulled him forward and they stumbled towards the cot. Harry pulled away when he needed to breathe. He stared at the dirty sheets and made a small sound of disappointment in the back of his throat. It was a torn sob and Harry could only now see how dirty everything was and Severus had to live here.

Hands unclasped the folding of his cloak and then spread it out over the dirty blankets. "The blankets are the least of our worries, Harry."

The cool hands ran up his back from underneath his shirt and Harry shivered. He turned and pressed himself against Snape, nose in the man's neck to try and inhale the scent that normally clung to his bond mate to comfort himself.

"Oh, brat…what are you asking of me?"

"No, I want to. I need to, please," Harry pleaded as he glanced up to meet the dark eyes.

"Very well then, but do not hold it against me if this does not go as you imagined it would be!" The voice was strict and Harry nodded, he closed his eyes.

Was this really what he wanted? Was it really worth it? Couldn't he just wait? But lips were nibbling on his own, hands seeking to relief him of his clothing and Harry knew he was safe. Snape would be gentle, however quick they had to be.

Warm lips nuzzled his throat and Harry arched his head back, this felt quite good actually, he could get used to it.

A bell chimed and Harry froze and Snape swore. "Dammit, 10 minutes left."

The older wizard glanced down. "I am sorry, Harry but we have to quicken the pace. Undress!"

Harry didn't even think not to obey.

Hp

What am I getting myself into? When have I become such a weakling? Perhaps because Harry's suffering was worse than knowing I can and will make him mine in the truest sense of the word?

Severus undid his cloak quickly, his shirt following. He was shivering with the coldness of the cell and once more cursed his lack of magic. What he wouldn't give for a warming spell? He kicked off his shoes, his socks following.

He glanced over his shoulder and froze. How could he have been so foolish? Potter was standing by the bed, naked and his back tense. There was blankness in Potter's pale face that Severus didn't like at all.

He felt something softening inside of him as Potter shied away from his gaze and then he turned his attention back to himself, undoing his belt and then with a loud sigh; he slid his trousers past his hips and stepped out of them. His fingers rested on his boxers before with a resultant nod of his dark head he pushed them away as well, revealing himself.

He turned and his lip curled. Potter's eyes were wide as they swept over Severus' half erect cock. Had the boy ever seen another cock in such a regard before? He approached Potter and he saw how the Adam's apple bobbled as Potter swallowed thickly.

Potter was smaller in the shoulders than him but his chest and stomach was flat. The pink nipples stood out and a small dark trail of hair was going from Potter's belly button down to his pubic hair. Out of the black curls a slender cock rose and Severus allowed his eyes to drift over it again before he glanced back up.

An eyebrow rose and Potter appeared to gain confidence as he stood a bit straighter. Severus pointed to the bed and Potter obeyed, sitting down.

"On your back, boy…."

"Can't I….?" Potter's voice was small and Severus understood what he was asking. He wanted to see.

"Very well, but you must do as I say. Do you have anything to….?"

"It is in my pocket." Potter's voice was losing confidence and as Severus watched as the younger wizard lay down, his hands quickly found the vial of lubricant. He sat down on his knees, hands spreading Potter's legs apart.

The green eyes were wide as if Potter couldn't believe this was happening. Severus leaned over and purred. "Do you fear me?"

"Yes," Potter choked out and his eyes slipped closer, one tear escaping.

"Do not. I will be gentle, that is a promise, Harry."

Hp

Harry opened his eyes to see Snape leaning over him. The man's thick cock was in the air and the slender body of his bond mate, the broad shoulders and the narrow hips was slightly intoxicating. The thin lips curled into a slight smile, not mocking but reassuring and the dark eyes were honest.

Harry knew that if there had been time then Snape would have allowed him to adjust and to take it step by step but there simply wasn't any time. Yet he couldn't help but keep thinking the words Snape had spoken the first time around.

Did he still disgust Snape?

"You are beautiful." The whispered words were so faint that Harry might have mistook them but the dark eyes passed over him before meeting his own again and then Snape kissed him with such a gentle kiss that Harry nearly wanted to cry out.

The kiss was deepened when Harry moaned as a finger tweaked his nipple, pinching it deliciously that it send shivers up and down his spine. His cock twitched and Harry pushed his knees further apart as he felt Snape's weight settle atop him.

The taller man fitted easily and one slender hand came to rest upon his inner thigh, making Harry squirm but Snape's hand didn't move, simply lying there as the other still toyed with his nipples. Harry bucked his hips against Snape's, causing the older man to growl and to break their kiss as he pulled away while biting Harry's lip.

"Eager, are we?"

Harry could only watch as with a smirk Snape pulled away to crouch between his legs again, slowly sliding his knees apart as he silently took the pillow to raise Harry's hips up. "It will be uncomfortable, Harry but I assure you, the pleasure far outweighs the pain."

Harry wondered what would be next when he mewled as fingers darted at his entrance, pushing in suddenly and he startled. A hand on his stomach kept him in place as Snape murmured. "Easy, brat, easy. I know, the first time isn't nice but it will pass."

"Please," He moaned and Snape leaned over, his lips covering Harry's to try and coax Harry's mind to someplace other than the pain. When the delicious nibbling began Harry wasn't nearly so distracted as when another finger joined the first.

His knees wrapped themselves around Snape's waist and the older wizard startled before settling back down on top of Harry. Harry's hand came to rest upon the thin ribs he could feel but the warmth was reassuring and it felt right.

The darkness was no longer the main focus, Snape was. Magic was swirling around them but Harry ignored it as the pain faded to a buzzing at the back of his mind before Snape broke the kiss as he said, pulling away to look Harry in the eye. "I am going to enter you, Harry, don't move unless I say so."

Harry nodded, biting his lip as the fingers withdrew and he moaned at the loss of contact. Something else, something far bigger was pushing at his entrance and then the next moment Harry nearly screamed, if Snape hadn't swooped in to drown the cry in a kiss as he pushed his tongue within Harry's mouth, while the thick cock pushed in.

Silent tears were making their way down his cheek even while Harry knew he had been prepared but not for this kind of pain. Snape pulled back, hands smoothing Harry's hair back as the Potions Master asked, still sheathed within Harry. "Are you all right?"

Harry could only nod breathlessly as he chewed on his lip.

"Talk to me, Harry."

"Please, this hurts."

"It will feel better in a moment," Snape chuckled softly, lips against Harry's cheek as the Potions Master began to move with a low thrust. The pain faded a little when suddenly Snape hit bundles of nerves that sent all of Harry's nerves endings on fire.

He saw stars and heard a low chuckle as his hands crept over Snape's buttocks, causing the older wizard to pause and to glance down at him. Harry squeezed, trying to urge Snape into a quicker pace.

"Not much time." He managed, out of breath and his bond mate gave a curt nod as he thrust again, deeper this time.

Harry found himself rising up, his eyes locked with dark ones as a hand wrapped around his cock. He moaned when the thrusts became more fantastic. They lost themselves in each other, unaware of the magic that danced around them and right before Harry was sure he was going to lose consciousness from the pleasure of it, something clicked into place and he wanted to cry out as Snape kissed him again and Harry saw stars as Snape climaxed, grunting low in his throat before collapsing on top of him.

He spilled himself over Snape's hand a moment later as he struggled to get his breathing under control. Snape's hand slipped and then the older wizard pulled away, easing out his limp cock as he rolled onto the floor.

Snape lay panting and Harry struggled to keep his eyes focussed and not slipping off into sleep. He rose, wincing at the soreness in his lower body. He didn't feel any different and he held out a hand for Snape as the older wizard glanced up at him before accepting it and allowing Harry to pull him to his feet.

Both got dressed silently and without looking at each other. Harry knew the time was nearly up but the awkwardness between him and Snape was disappointing and slightly terrifying.

Snape turned to him and Harry managed to keep from flinching as the older wizard tugged at his collar to straighten it. For a moment the warm palm lay warm against Harry's cheek and then Snape leaned in to place a soft peck on his lips. "It takes time for the bond to establish, whatever bond there is now between us but it has been consummated. I think by this time tomorrow we will know what will happen now."

"You mean if the bond has been cut off or has grown stronger?" Harry gazed up and Snape nodded, kissing him lightly again.

"Go, Mr Potter, before I change my mind and decide to keep you here as a pillow." Snape handed him his wand and the moment Harry's hand wrapped around it, magic crackled through the air between them and Harry's breathing caught as a delightful feeling settled in his stomach.

"Restored magic, it is coming back little by little." Snape nodded at him and Harry threw all caution to the wind as he wrapped his arms around the surprised Potions Master and rested his cheek against the thin chest of Snape for a blissful moment.

The next moment he pushed away and he saw as the mask slid back into place. He might not know Snape any better than this morning but the bond had been consummated and nobody, regardless of what would happen, could take that away and as he glanced back one last time at his bond mate, he knew as the door banged shut behind him, he would face whatever was coming with his head held high.

**I hope you liked it. Wow, that was a ride. I hope I didn't disappoint**

**your too much with the short sex scene. This story is far from over yet. Of course not only the trial but also Harry and Snape will need to make this marriage work, but will they succeed? Review of course.**

The next chapter: Harry goes home to Spinner's End but how will everybody respond when the bond has finally been consummated? How will the bond have changed between Harry and Snape? And what if Draco Malfoy comes to call in a favour for Harry to aid him with his trial? Will Severus be in even more trouble as his name is connection with the Malfoy trial as well? That and more in the next chapter: Trouble Never Sleeps.


	11. Trouble Never Sleeps

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas feel free to post them. I just want to thank my wonderful beta readers for always tweaking the story, listening to me complaining or bouncing ideas off of them. ****Thank you also for the readers who pointed out some helpful tips. I realized the last chapter was overloaded with information, due to lack of time I can't edit the chapter the way I wanted to without changing it drastically but I will make sure it doesn't happen again. This chapter is for everybody who reviewed, read or otherwise helped me. Let's begin. This chapter picks up where the other chapter left off. **

Harry breathed out deeply as the door banged shut behind him. His green eyes met the cool ones of Professor McGonagall and he inclined his head, passing a quick hand over his clothing in case it was rumpled or showed anything of what he had just been doing.

His wand shot sparks and Harry winced at the soreness of his body. He tried to keep his face blank but the grin kept threatening to break free, he was no longer a virgin. He had had sex. So that was what all the fuss had been about.

Harry frowned at himself; he couldn't particularly say he enjoyed it because it had hurt, a lot. It had been fast and dirty and that had been it. Perhaps he had expected more but it was done and all he could do now was to suck it up and deal with it. He was Harry bloody Potter, he would deal with it, and he always did.

He would find a way to make it work for the best, for both him and Snape. He would find out what would happen to the bond now but he felt loads better. No matter what may happen he had shared something else with Snape nobody had ever shared with him before and he was going to keep that thought close to his heart.

He lifted his head. The bond wasn't only for him if it was going to give Snape a chance to flee when it became too much for the older wizard. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of his magic returning. It felt so good, he had nearly forgotten how it felt.

He pocketed his wand, smiling at Professor McGonagall. Her lips thinned as she frowned at him and Harry remembered lips that had nibbled on his throat barely a moment ago, had the older wizard left a mark by any chance? He flushed when a warm feeling settled in his stomach; he had been claimed by Snape. Snape had been his first and he would never forget that.

"I am ready to go." He softly said his voice a bit rough. He felt better than he had in days and he was sure it could be seen in his eyes as well.

The Headmistress frowned at Harry, taking in his appearance and the way he carried himself. How strange that the simple twenty minute talk with his husband had such a profound effect upon Potter. The green eyes were no longer glazed over with exhaustion and though the younger wizard still looked pale there was a determination and strength in the set of shoulders that showed Potter was feeling better than he had in days.

He winced again at the sharp pain in his arse, deep within himself. He was rubbed raw, weary suddenly with the exhaustion and the conflicting emotions. He was so glad that it was over and that he was stronger now or could grow stronger but on the other hand, had he done it alright? What if Snape was laughing at him for the poor shag he had been?

He shook his head, telling himself. _I can't think this way about Severus. I. I have to be the strong one for now, until this mess is cleared up or over and we know where we stand. I am not going to fail him and myself. No matter what, the bond has been consummated and I will deal with it even if I only have the memories to carry me through to the end, whatever end that is._

"I need to give Severus' potions to his guard and then I will escort you home. Madam Pomfrey is there to go over the report we are filing to the Ministry."

Together they walked back to the doorway where the guard was waiting for them as Harry sharply said, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean? What report?"

The Headmistress turned to him, her eyebrows knitted together in surprise and the thin lips pressed together tightly. "The report she filed in response to your collapse, Mr. Potter after the trial. We are trying to get them to see that sending Severus to Azkaban was a big mistake and will jeopardize both of you with tremendous health issues."

"And you think that this will get Severus released?"

"Yes, I will appeal to Shacklebolt's concern for you and the oath he swore to Albus to aid the Order. Severus is a very important part of the Order and a part of the Order's work is to see their members through. I however do expect you to consummate the bond as soon as possible. It cannot possibly get any worse between you two."

_You want to bet? _

"What if Shacklebolt is honor bound not to release Severus?" They walked out the door which closed with a resounding bang behind them and Harry looked back to the second door that cut him off from Snape.

Would the older wizard be sitting in his cell right now, thinking about what they had just done and perhaps smirking in knowing that he had brought his son's enemy to his knees and dominated him in that one moment? Harry sighed and turned back, he gave Professor McGonagall a tight lipped smile.

Smith spotted them and frowned, ending his conversation with another guard as he approached them. Immediately Professor McGonagall moved forward and said. "Give these potions to Professor Snape. He needs them three times a day. Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts mediwitch has already given you several potions but I was told to deliver more. He needs those, they are essential to his health."

"Yes, ma'am, I will make sure he receives them." The eyes of the older wizard shot to Harry, taking his obvious changed appearance. He seemed hesitant suddenly and Professor McGonagall drew herself up as she spat.

"Out with it!"

The guard gulped and then said. "Another prisoner has requested a word with you. Draco Malfoy deems it necessary that Mr. Potter will want to speak to him."

"And why would I wish to speak to him? I have nothing to say to him." A wave of anger suddenly washed over Harry. He hadn't forgotten Malfoy's testimony or his betrayal and nearly getting them killed in the Room of Requirement. What did he want now?

"He has requested to see you and he says it is of great importance. It concerns Professor Snape." Harry frowned. It didn't sound right. He sighed tiredly; all he wanted was to go home and to think things through at the moment. So much had happened in the last few hours.

He gave a curt nod and said. "Very well then, I will see Draco Malfoy."

A cold feeling was settling in his stomach, this wasn't good. Why would Malfoy desire to see him all of a sudden? Harry didn't want nor had anything to do with Malfoy. They had been caught and brought to Azkaban shortly after he had married Snape and he had been so absorbed in his own problems that he hadn't even thought of the Malfoys.

He glanced at Professor McGonagall who frowned at him again. His former Head of House seemed at a loss for words and Harry steeled himself. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't afford to make any more enemies, especially with the Malfoy trial getting as much attention as Snape's trial.

If Malfoy had something to say to Harry about Snape, something important, then he better find out what it was. He knew that what professor McGonagall was trying to do, to get Snape released because they were weak and wounded, it wouldn't work. Nothing like this ever worked. He gave another nod and then followed Mr. Smith through another door.

The cold air hit him and Harry shivered. He forced himself to take even breaths, slow and steady. His mind kept presenting him with dark eyes locked with his own, hands ghosting over his skin making him moan, the burning pain deep within him, the feel of skin upon his own, the warmth spreading through him, his magic returning, the feeling his very blood was screaming with Snape's voice and every breath the older wizard took making him moan, every thrust deep within him that hit that nerve that made stars appear.

Harry tore himself back to the present with a fierce scowl. This was not the time but one thing was for certain, no matter how much pain it may have been, he wouldn't be so opposed to doing it again.

He allowed his mind to wander a bit. Was he feeling so well because he had just consummated the bond or simply because for the first time in weeks he had reason to smile again? The future was still dark, uncertain and the losses he had suffered were still there but he had shared something very special with Snape.

He called himself to order again. This wasn't the time to put any special meaning to it. Everybody lost their virginity at one point. He was just a big freak to make a big deal out of it and expect the world to change overnight because he had lost his virginity to somebody who never wanted to touch him in the first place.

What did it matter that words had been whispered to him in the throes of passion? Words he would remember forever and would allow them to be a link to a wizard who had never wanted to marry him in the first place. It just made him more a freak that he had learned nothing and that he valued words when he had learned a long time ago that they meant nothing.

The cell door they came to was so similar to Snape's door that Harry wondered for a moment if he had been taken to the wrong cell. He choked back a sob, what he wouldn't give to share a bed with the older wizard? To get back to the comfort of Spinner's End and the difficulty of their marriage.

Instead he squared his shoulders as the guard opened the door. The older wizard's eyes were guarded and then he stepped into the cell first, wand drawn.

The ice cold air washed over Harry and he pulled his cloak tighter about himself, searching for his wand. The young blond dirty male on the bed shot up, his grey eyes narrowed as they took in Harry's green ones. Azkaban did not agree with Draco Malfoy,

The otherwise perfectly groomed blond hair was dirty and Draco had pushed it back from his face. The pale face twisted in a look of contempt before he smoothed it out in a carefully blank complexion and Harry suddenly knew that Draco had looked a lot better in the courtroom.

"Malfoy, you wanted a word?" He said his voice controlled, aware of the guard behind him.

The cool grey eyes, so like his father, assessed the guard behind him and the raised wand and then Draco said his voice curt and soft. "Yeah, if he leaves. I won't talk otherwise."

"It doesn't matter to me, Malfoy, if you talk or not." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He kept the wince from showing in his face because he didn't need Draco to think that he was any weaker than he already thought he was.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he smirked smugly; Harry felt a growl rise in his throat. "Oh, I think it does, Potter, or else life might get very lonely at Spinner's End without your bond mate."

Cursing Malfoy under his breath, careful not to make his magic react to it, he turned back to Smith. "Could you leave us?"

"I don't think that is a very good idea, sir," The guard said carefully, his wand still raised and his eyes upon Malfoy.

Harry turned back to Draco and then said. "Oh, I think it is. Leave us!"

"You foolish boy, you will get…."

"Don't forget who I vanquished. I can take on Draco Malfoy if he tries anything but he knows better. He expects a favor in return and my name carries a lot of weight around the Ministry and Malfoy knows that. He won't try anything," Harry said with grim determination. Draco scowled but shuddered.

Smith glanced from one young male to the other, so different in appearances as well as legacy and he nodded. "Very well, 10 minutes, Potter!"

Harry merely gave a nod, not taking his eyes off of Malfoy until the door banged shut. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, talk!"

"Your bond mate wasn't pleased with you, Potter or was he buried too deep within you to care?"

With a cry of outrage Harry had taken his wand and he leaped forward, pushing it against Malfoy's temple. Magic crackled through the air and Harry hissed through clenched teeth. "You forget who you are talking to, Malfoy. I have no problem with walking out of here regardless of what it is that you have to say to me about Snape! You on the other hand need something of me so spit it out!"

The grey eyes narrowed with rage and anger and then Malfoy gave a curt nod, hissing in the same cold tone. "Release me!"

Harry complied and he stepped back, watching the blond sink down to the floor before picking himself up. He appeared angry at himself and Harry settled against the wall to watch as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Draco paced the small dingy cell for a moment, running a hand through his dirty hair and Harry was relieved to notice that the normally perfect manicured and trimmed nails were clipped and looked to be torn off. Draco finally turned back to Harry and said.

"You were right, Potter. I do want something from you! I want you to speak at my trial!"

"I am not going to clear you and your father's name, Malfoy, your information surely is not that important!" Harry snarled.

""Not my father, Potter, only me! I don't care what happens to my father, he deserves to be punished for his crimes but I had no choice in this! I was as much a victim as you were. How do you think my father would have regarded me had I expressed that I didn't want to be a Death Eater…"

"Are you one then?" Harry asked coldly and he watched how Draco paled and he seized his left arm before he pulled up his sleeve and showed Harry the unmarked skin. Harry merely raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if the mark had disappeared after Voldemort had died because he hadn't even paid attention to Snape's arm when they had made love.

"I wasn't marked if that is what you mean. I was supposed to be marked the night you and your friends were caught by Greyback. I suppose I was lucky that you stole my wand and escaped because you successfully divided the Dark Lord's attention from marking me but I paid foolishly for allowing you to take my wand."

"I was glad to be of help." He snarled at the blond and Draco smirked at him,

"Now, I need you to testify at my trial. You were there the night Dumbledore died."

"Only those with a mark could pass up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower," Harry frowned.

"I know! Will you stop interrupting me?" Draco snarled before he forced himself to be calm as he ran a hand over his face and continued. "The Death Eaters that followed me put up that barrier. I was already waiting up on the tower even before they appeared. Anyway, what I am about to tell you is a warning. Father is angry, very angry with Snape. Not that he doesn't have any reason to be with him being a traitor and all, but I felt I should tell you for saving all our asses. All I ask in return is that you tell the Wizengamot about the night Dumbledore died."

"I will be signing Snape's death warrant."

"No, you won't. The memories you gave the Wizengamot, if they are true, will plead for his innocence and that he was being forced in killing Dumbledore. Anyway…."

"What do you want to tell me?" Harry asked again.

Draco took a deep breath, his eyes cast down before they rose up to meet Harry's. Grey met green and Harry gave a nod as Draco whispered. "Father is angry, like I said before. He wants revenge. He is terrified of going to Azkaban. He doesn't want to go down alone and he is determent to take Snape with him or to at least see him trip and hit the ground. Father doesn't look past his own wounds. He would take you down if he could, disgrace your name but instead he knows he can't so he is going to focus upon Snape. He claims that the night of that massive breakout of Azkaban, the one back in our fifth year, Snape was there along side of him, helping them escape."

Hiding the blow and the pain Harry asked. "Was he?"

"I don't know. It will be father's word against Snape's and guess who they want to believe. You can prove it. Ask McGonagall or Dumbledore. If they say that Snape was with them and they can prove it, father won't have a leg to stand on. Do not say I told you this!"

"That is all?" Harry pushed himself away as Draco gave a nod.

"Okay." He merely said as he turned to the door.

He opened it as Draco called out. His voice cracking suddenly. "Potter, my trial?"

"Consider it done! Add my name to the testimony list and tell me when. Now if you will excuse me I have other things to do, like proving my bond mate's innocence."

"Thank you, oh and Potter, get some healing paste on that wound. Works much better than anything else!" And with the cold smile and a feeling of shame and rage, Harry closed the door on Draco Malfoy.

Hp

The way they arrived in Spinner's End, the flurry of excitement that heralded their excitement was anything unlike Harry had ever seen before, except after the Final Battle but since he had been unconscious at the time, he was shaking as both Hermione and Ron nearly pounced upon them.

The tiny living room was full of people suddenly, too crowded and Harry felt the need to escape. Madam Pomfrey approached him, wand raised as Harry backed away from Professor McGonagall and the portkey. "I am fine." He forced out, his magic crackling over his skin, agitated and fueled by his emotions.

"Mr. Potter, it is very important that you do not over extend yourself. Azkaban is a terrible place and you may be experiencing some shock affects because of Severus' imprisonment."

"So then your next stop will be Azkaban and you will go and see about him, if he is alright?" Harry bit out. Madam Pomfrey's eyes widen and she glanced at Professor McGonagall, whose lips thinned as the Headmistress snapped, temper running high.

"Watch your words, Mr. Potter. We understand the difficult position that you are in and the stress you are going through but if you had done as requested, namely consummated the bond between you and your bond mate and thereby validating your marriage, none of this would have happened!"

Rage welled up within him and Harry drew strength from it. He was already feeling much stronger and he pulled all his magic towards him and his wand, making the wooden stick crackle with the power as he hissed. "You would have condemned him either way! If he had consummated the bond you would say he would have taken advantage of me and if he hadn't well then that would have been another point you would have fallen over. Don't blame this on him, start by blaming that senile old man who is now nothing more than a portrait on the wall and a body rotting in a marble tomb! Severus may have done terrible things in his time but he was nothing compared to Albus Dumbledore, who sacrificed innocent children to get what he wanted. Yeah he was sorry in the end, no doubt but it does mean that we are left to deal with this mess. Well don't worry anymore, it is done, the marriage is valid!"

Silence greeted him and for a moment Harry took pride in being able to shock a room into silence. Hermione's lower lip was trembling as she looked at him and Ron was simply staring at him. Madam Pomfrey had lowered her wand, too shocked by his angry outburst to say anything and Professor McGonagall was staring at him in shock but her lips were pressed together tightly.

The spell was finally broken as Hermione whispered, stepping closer and peering into his eyes, making Harry slightly uncomfortable with the obvious regret he saw in there as she whispered. "Oh, Harry, you didn't! Not in Azkaban, you didn't?"

He felt a growl rise in his throat as he stepped back, his eyes upon Hermione as he bit out, the words for all the people in the room to hear. "Don't you dare judge me, Hermione! You haven't got the right! All of you kept pressing for us to consummate the bond and we didn't! True, Severus landed in Azkaban because of his own stubbornness but I won't have you judge us when we have done exactly what you asked! For years nobody looked out for us or judges or even stopped us when we needed you to and now you dare. The nerve of you people!"

"Harry James Potter, we are trying to help!" Professor McGonagall boomed and Harry rounded on her.

"That still doesn't give you the right to judge how and in what manner we consummated the bond, that is between me and my bond mate and as long as we can live with it, then it shouldn't be any concern of yours! Why don't you focus upon what Draco Malfoy told me because it is much more important than events that are in the past? Bemoaning the fact that we consummated the bond in a dingy cell with dirty blankets within a 10 minute space of time really isn't what we need right now!"

Silence greeted him again and Harry turned to see Ron gaping at him as his best friend whispered. "Mate, that is gross."

"Better than being told when to shag and probably also how to do it!" Harry growled. He was out of patience.

Professor McGonagall finally stepped in and snapped at Harry, reminding him of when he was a first year. "That will be enough, Mr. Potter! I understand that you are upset but this isn't the time or the place."

"No, it is never the time if I had to listen to you when I wanted to shout out my frustrations. And besides, this is my place so if I want to vent my frustrations then so be it. This is my house too, in case you have forgotten!"

Professor McGonagall sighed and glanced around at the dirty and small sitting room before she pinched the bridge of her nose and shot Harry an angry glare. "Very well. In a moment you may 'vent' all you like, Mr. Potter but for now tell us about what Draco Malfoy was so keen to discuss with you."

Harry took a deep breath as he pushed his frustrations down. There would be a time to address the issues he had raised later as Ron exclaimed. "What did that slimy ferret want with you?"

"To testify at his trial for information about what Lucius is planning to tell the Wizengamot about Severus. Apparently the elderly Malfoy is not so keen on spending his life in Azkaban without taking somebody down with him. He would have loved it to be me but he knows he can't touch me without the whole of the Wizarding world falling over him, and if he ever wants to step back into society, well let's say he is smarter than that. No, instead he focuses upon Severus because Severus was a spy for the light side, and Malfoy can't stand the thought of being played by somebody he considered to be a friend."

"Lucius is a very dangerous individual. He is prepared to kill to get what he wants and he is quite cunning."

"Yeah a true Slytherin," Harry agreed with a smirk as he sobered a little before he continued. "According to Draco, Lucius wants to accuse Severus of o having a hand in the massive breakout of Azkaban back in our fifth year. The one where all the loyal Death Eaters escaped that we later saw in the ministry."

"But everybody knows that Voldemort was behind the attack, so Lucius will have a hard time proving that." Hermione said with a frown.

"No, Hermione, when Severus killed Dumbledore, he showed the world that he was a Death Eater and one of Voldemort's men. My word won't exonerate him from that, you know who the people believe, the papers instead of us. We had enough proof of that in our fifth year too. But it is quite easy to prove Malfoy's claim false. Somebody just has to testify that Severus was with somebody that faithful night and Malfoy won't have a leg to stand on."

Harry's mouth went dry when he noticed suddenly the look that passed between Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. He crossed his arms over his chest as he swallowed thickly, this wasn't good.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice a sudden whisper. Ron and Hermione must have noticed his distress because they too looked from one witch to another.

"The night of the outbreak, I knew Severus had been summoned. He would notify another person, usually Albus if he left to go to a meeting and Albus informed me because of the assigned detentions that I took over from Severus, and to delay Dolores Umbridge in case she needed Severus. I didn't see him leave the castle, nor did I see him return but Madam Pomfrey here did."Professor McGonagall fell silent and she glanced at the mediwitch.

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath, her eyes meeting Harry's furious green ones as she said. "Severus returned to the castle shortly after midnight. I was notified by Albus the moment Severus left and I decided to remain awake in case he returned wounded. He did, he was trembling with the aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse and I applied the potions he needed. He looked unsettled but he wouldn't say anything about what had happened that night, he never did."

"But if you saw Severus that night then it means that Lucius Malfoy is wrong. He…he can't say Severus was at the breakout."

"Harry, Severus was summoned and we have no idea at what time the breakout was. The reports of the breakout are unreliable and we don't know if Severus was there or not. He could have been manipulated into it by Voldemort for all we know. We have no proof except for Severus' word and perhaps, if he is willing, his memories of the event."

It was like the ground had suddenly disappeared from underneath his feet as Harry shook his head to try and get his thoughts into a clear order.

"But surely Lucius Malfoy isn't so foolish as to say that he had a part to play in the outbreak of very dangerous criminals? He will be digging his own grave," Ron softly added his face pale.

"Lucius Malfoy is angry enough not to think clearly, it was clear in what Draco said. He doesn't care who he will see fall or destroy with his words, but he knows the impact his words will have if he tells the public that Severus had a part to play in releasing very hated, dangerous and mad followers of Voldemort. Lucius is digging his own grave but he will see Severus fall just as hard as he does, or possibly even harder, he has taken the fact that Severus was a spy for the light side very badly." Professor McGonagall's voice was trembling faintly and hatred shone through it.

"But then how can we proof that Severus is innocent of this last crime, if he is innocent at all? We need to hurry because of the Malfoy trial, if I am correct; Lucius is planning to reveal this to the Wizengamot next week." Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her bushy hair.

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward. "I need to finish this report to the Ministry so that Professor McGonagall can try to get Severus out of Azkaban, regardless of what the future might bring, that is not a healthy place for him, especially in his condition, even with the now improved bond between you." The mediwitch huffed as she nodded at Harry.

Hp

Harry's mind was reeling as he sat alone on the couch. The house was empty and everybody had left, finally he had some peace. He curled his feet underneath himself, pointing his wand at the fireplace as he whispered the incantation to build up the fire.

His magic had come back nearly instantly after his return from Azkaban. He could feel it when he moved and the power he had taken for granted for so many years was slowly coming back. He hadn't dared to use any big spells that took up lots of power and he was in no fit state to duel anytime soon even if he wanted to.

But there had been a huge improvement. He was no longer so tired and his magic had settled down, no longer being pulled in different directions or blocked but his again. He was hesitant to explore anything without Snape or knowing what it was doing to the older wizard.

Madam Pomfrey had placed him under a lot of diagnostic spells, finally humming lightly in response and smiling at him, writing down upon her scroll that they were still weak but recovering and she suspected that the recovery would be aided by close contact and Snape's release from Azkaban.

Harry sighed and cleaned his glasses on his shirt, the dark sitting room unfocussed for his tired eyes. The candles flickered but he paid no mind to the shadows that were in the room. Now it was all up to Professor McGonagall to appeal to Kingsley Shacklebolt and to try and get Snape out of Azkaban.

Harry wondered how long it would take. The Headmistress had been the first to leave for the Ministry with the scrolls tightly in her hand. Time was of the essence here for as long as they were still weak it would be much easier to get Snape out of Azkaban.

Harry didn't even know what to think. This morning, before he had the chance to speak to Draco Malfoy he would have given anything to get Snape to come home but now he didn't even know what to think.

What if Snape had been one of the wizards who had been there when those Death Eaters got out of Azkaban? Could Harry still look him in the eye and feel at ease with the older wizard? He didn't know anything about Snape. He didn't know how he thought about certain things or how he regarded Harry?

_Though hopefully it is__n't with the same loathing or disgust as previous years because I won't be able to cope. I know I can't ask for love, it is too much and there is too much history between us for there to even be hope for such a thing, but I want happiness of some sort, or friends. I can handle friends._

Harry sighed again, he was even getting weary from his own thoughts but he needed time to sort through it all. Yes, the first step, he decided, when this mess was over, was to get to know Snape, the real one, the one hidden behind the nasty appearance or the loathing he displayed, because surely there must be something worth holding onto this bleak future for?

Hp

Severus pulled his cloak a bit tighter around him. He felt a bit warmer since Potter's departure. He glanced down at his hand, feeling his magic dance over his skin. He had forgotten how good it had felt to be powerful again.

He allowed a rare smile to curl his lips. What Potter had done, no matter how foolish it may have seemed at first, it had been what they had both needed. The bond had been consummated, Potter's skin saved….

Just now his own. Severus kicked at the empty potion vial that rolled over the dirty floor. He had been amazed to see his potions for the snake bite in the guard's hand but he drowned them quickly enough, nearly sighing in relief when he felt the ache disappearing from his neck.

He pitied that he hadn't been able to utter a spell after his quick fumbling with Potter. The younger wizard was probably in pain and the least Severus could have done was to heal the younger male. Ah well, knowing Potter he would have gotten a healing potion as soon as he got home, no doubt cursing Severus about his inconsiderate nature.

Severus glanced around the cell. It was dark and he was unable to tell if it was still light outside or whether darkness had already fallen. The darkness and cold were no longer affecting him like they had done this morning. He felt warm inside and safe with his magic, but surely the bond wasn't that strong…

Severus merely sighed, only time would tell.

He had noticed the changes within himself. Within an hour his magic had come back, little by little, teasing him and making him feel better than since this whole thing started. He was no longer so damn tired all the time and the pain had all but faded to a mere annoying twitch when he moved.

He lay down, rolling himself up in the warmth of the small tattered and dirty blanket, allowing himself the faint comfort of the dreams of Potter's warmth because he knew in real life; he would never be able to get such a thing.

Hp

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, for everything that the order meant to you and for what Harry Potter has done, the least you can do is get his bond mate out of Azkaban and under house arrest especially with them suffering so!" Minerva boomed, startling the dark skinned, tired looking man in front of her.

Shacklebolt took a deep breath and he glanced up from the scroll she had thrown onto his cluttered desk the moment she entered, startling his assistant who merely shuffled out of the room.

The woman before the Minister for Magic was agitated and Kingsley gave a loud sigh as he finally said. "Minerva, if this is true,"

"It is, young man. Poppy Pomfrey has confirmed it! She is willing to be tested under Veritaserum if it makes the Wizengamot happy, but you will write out a consent form to allow Severus Snape out of Azkaban right now!" She bristled.

"I can't do that. That man is a murderer," He hissed, forcing himself to be patient. Growing angry at the older witch simply because he had been having a hard day wasn't going to be received well by the formidable witch before him.

It hadn't helped that he received three owls from Lucius Malfoy, each one insinuating that the blond wizard had some big shocking news to mention at his next trial session. Plus the fact that Harry Potter suddenly would testify in the Malfoy trial, though that was to be kept a secret from everybody but the Minister, was something that made Kingsley's head spin.

There was something wrong with Potter, he knew it. If Potter was indeed as weak as they say and Snape - well Kingsley wouldn't be sad to see Snape imprisoned or dead but imagine the reactions of the public if they found out that he would be responsible for Potter's death as well. No, that wouldn't do. He wasn't sure about the bond between Potter and Snape and truthfully didn't really want to know, but this wasn't a gamble he was going to make. Too much still needed to be cleaned up and the Ministry had already suffered too much damage to make an enemy out of Harry Potter as well.

Kingsley looked up into Minerva's eyes. She was weary, they all were, but if he could put Potter and Snape under somebody else's responsibility until they were done with viewing the memories, well it would be one less concern and he had already had too many concerns.

So he took a deep breath, drew an empty parchment to him and said in his deep clear voice. "May it be clear that they are under your responsibility, Headmistress. I will release Severus Snape into the custody of house arrest at Spinner's End; let us hope that this won't be a mistake."

"No, Minister, I will make sure that it won't be." She offered him a tight lipped smile and as he handed over the sealed scroll and watched her disappear, he could breathe a little easier in knowing he was hopefully doing Potter a favor.

Hp

Severus opened his eyes and shot awake, hand searching for his wand as the door to his cell opened and the lights went on. He blinked into the harsh strong light, cursing whoever sought it fit to wake him in the middle of the night.

"Get up!" Smith's voice called out and Severus rose, pulling his cloak about him as his dark eyes fixed on the wand tip that was trained at his chest. What was the meaning of this?

His mouth fell open when Minerva McGonagall entered, a thick travelling cloak in her hands which she held out to him and his wand, Severus' fingers inched to hold the magical object but he resisted the temptation.

He looked at his former colleague and said. "What is the meaning of this?"

She gave him a faint smile and said her voice soft and tired. "I am taking you home. You have been placed under house arrest, Severus."

His heart had surely slowed to a stop as Severus was perhaps for the first time ever, at a loss for words. He started forward, only to be stopped by a wand pressed against his chest. He glared at the guard and Smith smirked. "Be careful, Professor, many prisoners seemed interested in your bond mate."

Severus froze and he turned back to the other wizard. "And just who expressed such a keen interest in _my _husband?" He sneered.

"Draco Malfoy, sir. Must be hard to compete with such a young wizard unlike yourself," Smith sneered but Minerva's restricting hand on his shoulder reminded Severus to check his temper.

He merely said. "Potter is not pure blood enough for Malfoy, not even for the youngest and especially tainted with traitor blood. Malfoy wouldn't sully himself with that." And with a nod of his dark head and a smirk at the speechless guard, he followed Minerva out of his cell, no matter what may happen, he was going home.

Hp

Harry startled awake when the floo suddenly flared and the wards flared as he shot up from the couch. He brought a hand to his neck, massaging away the ache. He had fallen asleep on the couch, too lazy to even move to the bedroom.

His wand was in hand even before he saw Professor McGonagall. She smiled broadly at him and Harry was about to snap at her to finally leave him, he was quite capable of fending for himself for one night when his eyes grew wide as the floo flared again.

This time the person spinning into view was Snape and Harry felt his mouth go dry. His heart was suddenly hammering a little too fast but he kept back as Snape stared at him and the older wizard merely inclined his head.

How did you greet somebody you barely knew when all he wanted to do was to throw his arms around Snape and to bury his face in Snape's chest? But could he, if the older wizard had done what Malfoy accused him of then how could Harry look Snape in the eye?

Neither wizard noticed the faint _pop _as the Headmistress Apparated away, leaving them both staring at each other, both unsure of the next step because while the bond may have been consummated, they were still treading on thin ice, and so it was going to be a long night while they were both torn between instincts and their past, but would they manage?

**I am leaving you here. So I made Snape return, you all love me now, right? Review of course. **

**In the next chapter: Severus and Harry struggle with the new familiarity between them but can they find a middle ground or will it once more result into drama and a shouting match? A long night is ahead of them when they are unsure of what to do and how to respond when the bond forces them closer but will they resist or simply for once, give in? How will Severus respond when Harry says what Lucius Malfoy is planning? How will Harry react to Severus' worry about Draco Malfoy? That and more in: A Silent Night. **


	12. A Silent Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I know it has been nearly a month since I last update but this is my first weekend off since July and I decided to spend it writing this story. It is kind of hard to try to write as much as I want with school and work. So we just passed 300 reviews, I mean wow so ****dedicated to all my faithful reviews and readers is this chapter, let's begin. Just a thing on Snape's nightclothes, I don't like nightshirts so no, Snape will not be sleeping in them. **

**Chapter dedicated to: Nicole for being an amazing friend and for my betas for doing such an amazing job. **

The only sound in the room was the small crackling wood of the fire which had flared back to life after Snape had floo'd in. Harry was aware of each breath he took, of the pounding of his heart and each movement Snape made, which was none.

The dark eyes were hooded but watching him and the older wizard looked pale. Harry searched for something to say, anything to break this awkward tense silence between them. He shifted and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans as he tried to mask his nervousness.

Why was he being nervous? For Merlin's sake, he had had sex with the man, he should feel confident around Snape and familiar but he felt out of his depth, the same way he often felt around Uncle Vernon. He shook his head and then asked.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Do you require healing?"

Both fell silent and Snape seemed startled before he smirked and gestured for Harry to ask his question again. Harry felt a bit giddy before he said. "Do you want some coffee, or tea? Or perhaps something to eat…or a nice bath?"

Snape held up a hand and Harry realized he was stammering, he blushed a little and Snape said, his voice low in the room. "Some coffee would be nice if we still have some."

Harry turned; glad to have something to do, for he truly didn't know how to stand or to sit to hide how nervous he felt. A hand that touched his shoulder pulled him back and Harry flinched out of habit. He turned to watch Snape's expression change to one of guardedness, the one he had seen before and suddenly he knew, as the dark eyes grew cold, he had made a mistake.

But it happened so often that he tried not to flinch that he had been unprepared this time. Normally he watched as somebody tried to touch or approach him and with Ron and Hermione he had worked out such a familiarity that they knew better than to touch him when his mind was someplace else.

He sighed, they were barely alone for 10 minutes and he had already mucked things up. He felt weary suddenly. Why had he been so foolish to think that everything would change simply because the bond had been consummated? He gestured to the kitchen and said. "I will get you some coffee, won't be long."

He turned as he heard the fabric shift from Snape's clothes and the older wizard said. "Do not hurry on my account, Potter; my appetite has decreased a little since…the imprisonment."

Harry turned, his stomach turned to ice. So he had been reduced back to Potter, hadn't he? He felt angry suddenly. He was trying, he really was and Snape immediately made sure it backfired in his face. Were there truly no second chances with this man?

"I will make you something to eat either way, wouldn't want to be accused of not taking care of my bond mate." He growled suddenly, his temper flaring as he watched Snape turn a sour color.

"No, that would only be reserved for me, big bad Snape who cannot even take care of his husband, Harry precious Potter." The older wizard snarled before he roughly pushed past Harry on his way to the stairs. Within a moment Harry stood fuming alone in the room.

He cursed angrily and went into the kitchen to prepare the coffee because he really wasn't ready to give up on Snape yet, even if the man was just as big of a git as he normally was.

Hp

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with shaky fingers. He should have known it. Potter was only pretending. Potter was disgusted with him already. Well Severus had warned the brat. He rubbed his temples when his head flared.

Why should he have expected anything else? Potter always played his game well, too well, sometimes. He sighed and wrinkled his nose at the stench that came from his clothes. He raised his wand to use a spell but then a small smile twisted his lips, Potter had mentioned a bath, that did sound promising, perhaps, yes, when was the last time he had indulged himself?

He couldn't even remember and well, he could think of how to deal with Potter and the long night ahead.

Hp

Harry had managed to calm down a little. Perhaps he had reacted too heavily. Once more he was reminded that he didn't know anything about Snape. He knew what the man didn't like but who was Snape really? Harry had no idea.

He would have to make an effort he realized. If he wanted some sort of resemblance of happiness with Snape, he would have to be the one to show the older wizard that things could change. He poured the coffee, enjoying a quick sip. It tasted just like…well…bitter and dark, not unlike Snape.

He smiled suddenly. How strange that that the beverage the older wizard liked was was so much like him. But all coffee needed to softened its taste was a bit of sugar and milk, well perhaps that was what Snape needed as well, a bit of love and tenderness and if Harry knew one thing, it was how to give those things, even if he had been deprived of them.

He took the mug and walked into the living room. Right Snape had disappeared upstairs. So now either he could wait until Snape stopped moping and came downstairs or he could, yes, he would go up. He would start making an effort tonight and as Harry allowed it to strengthen him, feeling his magic rise slightly he aimed his wand at the hidden doorway to the stairs and then he walked through. He smiled when he realized that having his magic back was one of the best feelings ever, now just to fix the other things.

He walked silently up the steep stairs, the steaming mug still in his hand. It warmed him, just as he had wanted it to warm his heart to see Snape. He was confused, a part of him wanted to cuddle against Snape, to feel secure in the older wizard's arms but so much had happened in the past few days his mind was still reeling. Had it really happened what Draco had said? Had Snape been responsible for the Death Eaters that had escaped from Azkaban? And if so, could Harry still look him in the eye, knowing that this man, his bond mate, was indirectly responsible for the death of his godfather? Would Harry be able to cope with that or would it just be another thing to hate the spy for?

He didn't know any of these things, just the fact that he wanted nothing more than to believe in Snape's innocence and to go back to the conflicting emotions of the past few weeks. It was better than this dreaded feeling.

He blew on the coffee to inhale the smell. It smelled exquisite. Harry could feel his mouth watering just from the smell. Perhaps he could take another sip later. _I do wonder how it tastes on Severus' lips_

He shook his head firmly at that. It wasn't going to happen so he might just stop dreaming about it. He shook his head again and then walked into the bedroom, freezing suddenly when he noticed that Snape was barely dressed.

He watched as the slender fingers drew the dark trousers over the well formed hips as Snape's head snapped up. The dark eyes narrowed in anger when Snape noticed Harry standing there and staring. The thin lips curled in disdain as Snape growled. "And what on earth do you want now, Potter?"

Harry recovered quickly, drawing his eyes away from the hands that fastened the button on the dark trousers. His throat was suddenly a little dry and Harry could feel the heat in his cheeks that told him he was blushing. He opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say but his mind was blank except for the way he remembered the feel of Snape's hips against his own.

His eyes betrayed him for they once more strayed to the black covered groin and then Harry grew aware and he snapped his gaze up to Snape's face. The dark eyed wizard's lips were twisted in a smug smile as Snape pulled his shirt on, fastening the buttons quickly over the pale chest.

Harry could feel the heat in his cheeks intensify and he merely wordlessly extended the mug he held nearly lovingly in his hand. He averted his eyes, hearing Snape snort softly before the older wizard moved forward and Harry felt the mug being lifted from his hands.

"I will make some supper." He told the bed.

"Yes, you go and do that, I am sure I am in the mood for some dessert." And with that seductive dark purr, Harry fled, his ears burning.

Hp

Severus walked downstairs with a much lighter heart and step then when he had come up. Potter certainly amazed him. Had he not known the boy to be coy and seen to it himself, he would have held the younger male for a blushing virgin.

Blushing certainly, but a virgin, certainly not. Something in Severus' chest tightened and he frowned at himself, stopping on the steps. Was Potter perhaps unsure of how to react around him? Severus had been the boy's first sexual encounter.

He remembered the way Potter had behaved earlier, with fearful eyes as they stared up at Severus. So very different from other boys his age. Severus sighed, what had he done to be given this responsibility to take care of Harry Potter, virtually a child.

He ran a hand through his long hair, pushing it away from his face. Was that the sole reason Potter was behaving so oddly? Or was it something else? In the past few weeks Severus had learned to read Potter and his moods well but Potter had seemed, insecure, stronger, yes and...Out of his depth.

That had been it. Potter was unsure of how to behave around Severus, like every one of his instincts were telling him something different. Potter should know him well enough by now to know that Severus was not a gentle and kind man but then…what was Potter hesitating for? Severus had told him in no uncertain terms that there was no playing on the side so what if…what if Potter wanted more, more of what Severus has shown him.

Severus felt his face grow hot when he began to realize that perhaps whatever Harry was doing was something all teenage boys did. He groaned softly into his hands, what had he done to deserve such a delicious threat?

Any man with Severus' reputation would welcome somebody who came on to them. But Harry Potter, was well, Harry Potter. For all he had seen he was an innocent soul. Innocent in the ways of the body and seductiveness, so would it be up to Severus to show him?

Severus shook his head, no, like he had said before Potter deserved more. So what was more? Was it love? He sneered at the thought, or affection? Yes, possible or was it what he had always wanted with Lily? A lover to complete him and….

This was infuriating, was Severus really considering such a thing? He could train Potter to please him in bed, but it would mean making Potter very bitter and if Severus had the power to prevent that, wouldn't he owe it to the brat and himself to take a chance? They were stuck with each other, that was for sure.

But could Severus give the Savior of the Wizarding World what had been kept from him for all his life? Severus sighed, if he knew one thing for sure, he would have to find out tonight what it was that Potter wanted.

He finally made his way downstairs, his mind overran with memories from his past. He had had lovers in the past, though never quite as young as Potter or if they were so young, much more experienced and well educated in the ways Severus liked. They never stuck around and asked for affection or companionship or love. No, Severus wasn't the kind of man people fell in love with, or he at least didn't give them the chance to do so.

It was awkward enough being around Potter without having to wonder this sort of thing. Severus ran another hand over his face and sighed, one way or another, he hoped to have some peace tonight, no matter in what form.

Hp

Harry forced himself to keep his eyes on his plate filled with eggs and sausages instead of allowing it to rise to the face of the man sitting opposite him. Snape would surely notice if he found Harry's eyes on him again.

Harry took a sip of his tea, blowing on the hot liquid to cool it and so he could study Snape. The older wizard was eating with relish, taking small bites before he took a sip of his coffee. Snape was reading a magazine and Harry found his eyes following the long fingers as they held the cutlery and then turned a page.

The proud bowed head hid the dark eyes from his voice and then Snape said. "Potter, the staring is becoming quite disturbing. Say what you want!"

"Do you want another serving? Or?" O_r do you want dessert? _Harry felt his mouth grow dry at the thought. What did desert mean? Did it mean what he hoped it meant or just simply desert…?

Snape waved a slender hand as he said. "I will get it myself." The older wizard rose elegantly and Harry shivered when Snape walked past him. Was it just his imagination or did he feel a hand brush his shoulder? His eyes continued to stare into the wall, his hands still held the hot mug and his magic rose a little before Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to relax.

So what if Snape was touching him, it had felt nice, hadn't it? He shifted, feeling the pain blossom deep within him again. The pain was distracting but it was a good distraction. It reminded him of what had happened in that deep, dark cell….

Harry shivered at the memory of how cold it had been and how dark his thoughts had been. When the bond had been consummated and his magic returned slowly, he felt so much better. It was strange that his magic had such an effect on him. It did solve a lot of issues though, even when there was still a lot of stuff unresolved but in time Harry would deal with those too.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and then startled badly when a hand landed on his shoulder. He tried to suppress the flinch but he found he could not and Snape surely must have felt it. But as Harry waited with bated breath for the lecture and the shouting which would start soon, Snape's hand tightened before the older wizard murmured. "So tense, I do hope you realize by now that I have no intention of harming you."

Harry forced himself to relax and he turned in his seat to look at Snape. The older wizard had straightened and his arms were crossed over his chest. Harry was immediately reminded of the Potions Master as he saw the menacing presence behind him but he smiled and said. "Trust me; if you would have wanted to harm me, staying in Azkaban would have done it."

Snape's eyes darkened and Harry felt the smile slide off his face, had he done it again but then the dark eyes narrowed and Snape shook his head, saying. "Yes, well no matter what the general population might think, I wasn't sent to Azkaban because I wanted to harm you. Besides, I never thought the bond between us would react in such a way."

Harry averted his eyes to the floor, now which had been his concern, or should have been. It had been him who had secured the bond between them. He had been the one to link their magic together…it had been him…

The clearing of a throat behind him had him looking up. Harry smiled slightly for the interrupting of his little guilt trip.

"Well, yes, do you require healing?" Snape asked brusquely.

"Uhm…what?" Harry stumbled over the sudden change of subject.

The dark eyes snapped to his own in a glare. "Do you require healing from our bonding?" Snape spoke in a clear whisper.

"I…I still don't quite know what you mean." Harry said, he was puzzled. Did Snape mean to break the bond between them but that was impossible…

Snape sneered and then snarled. "I mean healing as in your body, idiotic boy!"

Oh, _that! _Harry blushed a bit and averted his eyes. He looked down, focusing upon himself. He was sore, yes, he was but it wasn't really distracting and strangely enough he felt proud of the pain. Proud of what he had done. He was normal, well as normal as any of the other boys his age regarding sex at least. That made him feel a little better.

"Potter!"Snape growled.

"No, thanks." Harry quickly said, smiling at Snape a bit uncertainly. The older wizard snorted as he said.

"You mean to tell me that you are not in the least bit sore from what we did. Normally…."And Harry watched amazed as Snape cleared his throat, looked away, a hint of pink in the high sallow cheeks. "Normally when an object passes through a passage as narrow and tight, well, it creates bruising and sometimes even bleeding." The dark eyes snapped back to his heated face and then Snape snarled. "I have no need for your heroism, Potter. I will not have you in pain on my behalf."

Oh, so that was it. The guilt trip but something warmed inside Harry. It had only been a while ago that Snape couldn't have cared less if Harry was suffering or not. But because of the bond, well no wonder the older wizard didn't want to be in pain because Harry was feeling pain.

"Oh, are you uncomfortable then?" He asked.

Snape leaned against the counter, arms still crossed over his chest as he frowned and said. "I am unsure of what you speak about. I am not uncomfortable at all, not any more than normal anyway."

It seemed out of habit that Snape rubbed at his neck where the thick bandages still rested. Harry frowned as well, hadn't the bond changed then or was it still only considering their magic? "Uhm, so then why do you ask if I need healing?"

Snape sneered and shook his head angrily as he said. "You foolish brat, I ask if you require healing because it is a considerate thing to do. Usually with a partner, especially the first time, it can be very uncomfortable and unpleasant, especially the after hours."

Harry felt his throat go dry and then he gave a nod. The older wizard held up his wand and after a muttered spell, the soreness deep within him disappeared and he shifted a little. Before he knew it, he heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't even realized just how wound up he really had been.

Snape gave a nod, tucking his wand away.

"Wait a moment, my magic wasn't affected when you uttered the spell, so does that mean…?" Harry glanced up, confused for a moment as he watched the dark eyes narrow. He chewed his lip, disappointed suddenly. So it would be all over then, the bond would simply disappear like that, consummated.

He made the mistake of glancing up at Snape to catch the cold dark eyes as they watched him and then Snape hissed. "You foolish, foolish boy. Did you really think that whatever you used to link our magic together will simply disappear because we consummated the bond? Your idiocy astonishes me! Magic is not so simple as to be linked at will, no, a certain compatibility is necessary for it to work. Like with magical families, their magic is compatible and is alike."

"Do you mean with the Weasleys?" Harry was a bit confused and he shifted in his seat so he could fully face Snape.

The older wizard traced a finger over his lips in thought before he replied. "Yes, all of their children's magic is alike, both in strength and in signature. It may vary a little but not much. It is the same with other people, though it is rare. Something in your magic called to mine and my unconscious mind reached for it, making the link permanent. Without us knowing how strong the bond is, death might not even break us apart. Your magic didn't respond because it is strong, as is mine and the spell was simple. Had I used a different, more consuming spell, you would have felt the effects. We are only just recovering."

"So we still don't know what the bond does?"

"No, nor in what way it will bind us. Within time, longer than the 4 to 5 weeks we have spent together now we will tell what will happen. It is too early. In time our magic will recovered as well, fully and then I propose we shall see how much magic we can draw up together and apart without the other suffering." Snape sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry rose. "Thank you for healing me." He said as he cleared away the table. Snape's perplexed expression made him smile as he walked from the room.

Hp

_Harry, lad, focus! __You are setting yourself up for a fall if you keep doing this. You know how Snape is, a nasty git. He is a Slytherin to boot too so he will take advantage of any situation presented to him._

Harry tried to ignore the little voice in his head as he sat tensely on the couch, trying to force himself to be absorbed in his book but obviously failing miserably. His green eyes strayed to Snape again, where the Potions Master was sitting in his favorite chair, magazine in hand and a finger of Scotch in a glass.

It was all he was allowed with the potions he had taken dutifully. Harry's eyes strayed to the amber liquid. The amber color reminded him of Remus' eyes, the same color, and the same strange color. Harry shook his head firmly as a wave of grief passed.

He refocused his eyes back on the book he was trying to read but his attention was diverted when he saw Snape raise the glass and take a sip. Harry watched nearly transfixed as his bond mate swallowed, the Adam's apple bobbing before Snape rested the glass on the armrest of his chair.

The tongue lapped out to lick away the droplets that clung to the thin lips and Harry swallowed thickly. He closed his eyes in frustration. _Merlin, is it so bad with me that I even get a hard on from watching Snape lick his lips. How disturbed am I? I am really a freak, Uncle Vernon was right…._

Hp

The brat was watching him again, Severus noticed as he relished in the fire burning down his throat to his stomach. Why was Potter watching him? What reason did Potter have for watching him continuously? It was annoying and completely unnecessary and once Severus was sure of the brat's motives for doing so, he would deal with it accordingly.

Was it because of Draco Malfoy? What reason did the self appointed Prince of Slytherin have to ask of his bond mate?

Severus lowered his magazine, watching green eyes shift back to the book Potter was holding in his hands. Severus sneered and then asked. "What did Draco Malfoy want to discuss with you?"

The book fell from limp hands as Potter stared up at him, mouth opening. For a moment Severus felt angry, what had the brat been thinking? He had told Potter explicitly to expect fidelity and he only had to turn around to find the boy with somebody else.

Rage startled him and without thinking Severus snapped out. "Does it turn you on to go to one cell and convince your bond mate to consummate the bond and then minutes, _minutes, Potter!, _after go to another cell and suck off Draco Malfoy? Is that how you saw my imprisonment, as an excuse to go and explore a little."

Potter colored a nasty red at his words and then the younger wizard sprang to his feet, magic swirling about him as he bit out, voice ice cold. "You thought that? That I would go down on my knees for him? _For a Malfoy_?! Is that how you push people away, Snape? You are a real piece of work you are. No wonder my mother gave up if this is how you treated her. Well let me tell you, _husband, _the only one I ever went down on my knees or back for was you!"

And with those words and a last furious glance of the green eyes, Potter picked up the book and stalked from the room.

Inside the room Severus sat in silence, the magazine in his hands and the scotch cold in his hands. Yet it was nothing compared to the cold in his heart. What had he been thinking? How could he have thought that Potter, pure, _innocent_, precious Potter would ever do something like that? The boy didn't even know when somebody came on to him.

_Potter is a Gryffindor and they think very differently from the way Slytherins do. __No, if Potter had wanted to break me, he would have used anything but sex. But perhaps I have been broken already. Albus was right, Slytherins have nothing on the pure hearted Gryffindor's. Slytherins are cunning and sneaky, used to playing underhand tricks to get what we want. How is it my fault that I am an exception to that rule? But regardless, it is up to this Slytherin to salvage things with his Gryffindor…_

And while Severus grimaced at the thought, he got to his feet to follow Potter up the stairs to apologize even if the words would taste very bitter in his mouth.

Hp

"I apologize."

"I don't care."

"Well, I still apologize. I shouldn't have said that. I mistook you for another."

"You mistook me for a Slytherin, didn't you? There is no need to add insult to injury, Snape!" Harry grimaced. Snape was standing in the door to the library, his mask firmly in place through the dark eyes radiating some kind of sorrow and something Harry couldn't place.

"It is just that when you are used to certain reactions all your life, it is hard to adapt when you hear something else," Snape said, picking the words carefully.

Harry glanced up. Snape radiated confidence, as always but Harry grimaced and then answered. "Trust me; a Malfoy wouldn't soil himself with me. They wouldn't stoop that low."

"Considering how low they would stoop, I think it would do them a favor. Draco has been always whining that it is his father's favor and influence that has kept him firmly attached in today's society, I think he would relish the chance to do something because of something he achieved and to receive praise for it."

Right, Snape didn't even know what Lucius had planned for him. Harry opened his mouth to say when…

He closed it with a snap. He wasn't ready. He just needed one night. One night without having to worry about influence from the outside world. They could do that in the morning. He just needed one night to pretend everything was right between them and all they had to deal with were the wounds from their past, that was enough trouble already.

"Well, I was never one for blonds. For some reason, dark hair always had an appeal. Must be tough, isn't it? To know that the Hero of the Wizarding World can think of nothing else than to repeat what has happened in a dingy cell with his bond mate. Well, nobody can fault you for being truly Slytherin and taking what is offered to you, though I might not offer again."

And as Harry brushed past Snape, he enjoyed the open mouth and the wide dark eyes of his bond mate, because truly, how many people could say they had stunned Severus Snape into silence?

Hp

Severus dried himself off as he picked up his wand from the washing table. He pointed it at the window, allowing it to open so the heated air which was making the mirrors fog over could escape. He glanced at his blurry reflection. His wet hair hung limp till well past his shoulders.

With a snarl and a barely muttered spell he cut it off till it barely touched his shoulder blades. There that was much better. He toweled his hair dry, dark eyes distant. The bath had certainly relaxed him and he had relived in being able to use his magic in a simple thing to keep his bandages from getting wet.

He felt clean and better than he had in days. Relaxed even, yes, even with the realization that Potter had wanted to repeat what had happened between them. Surely yes some things but all? Did the boy really realize what he was offering? What tempting thing he was practically giving away?

His thin lips curled into a sneer at that. Oh no, not an evil run away screaming for help kind of sneer but a satisfied one. Some might even go as far as to call it a smile. Yes, well, Severus never smiled, everybody knew that. Though had he been any less bitter or unpleasant, he might have.

He would do best to stick to his plan. Leave Potter alone. The brat wasn't ready for such a big step again, not this soon. No this time it would be slow and Severus would be fully in control. He gave himself a brusque nod as he reappeared from underneath the fluffy black towel. His damp hair curled slightly against his shoulders.

Severus studied himself. Could he be attractive to anybody? His nose was big, too big and his face was lined with harsh lines, proving life had been unkind to him. He tried to smile, to curl his lips in anything but a snarl, disdain or a sneer but it looked strange and pathetic.

_I am not a bloody cheery Gryffindor._

Severus snarled at himself and he picked up his sleeping trousers, hastily putting them on. He was tired and it had been a long day. He eyed himself in the mirror again before he picked up his shirt as well.

He doused the lights with a simple spell; padding softly towards the bedroom opposite the bathroom. He opened it and slipped inside. Something inside him softened when he noticed Harry asleep on the bed, book draped across his chest and the glasses still plastered to his face.

Severus drew closer, considering the younger male in front of him. Something curled his lips indeed besides disdain as he watched the slow and even rise of the narrow chest. He reached forward to pluck the glasses off and then carefully folded the book, placing it on the nightstand underneath the glasses.

Potter stirred and turned on his side, arms folded against his body. _It is too fast…no matter what Harry may want…it is too fast. It has only been two days since we kissed, only two days and there is time, no matter what happens, nobody can take away what happened…._

Severus growled at himself and pulled his hand away where it strayed as if he wanted to tuck Potter in. Why should he care if the brat was cold in the night? He instead stomped to his side of the bed and pulled the blankets away with unnecessary force before lying down.

He angrily drew the blankets over his shoulder, turning away from Potter as he snarled at himself.

_Bloody Gryffindors indeed, making me do silly things. No matter what I will not hug Potter or whatever __nonsense has been planted inside my head. It is what you get with staying around Gryffindors for so long._

But even as he closed the eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what would it feel like to hold Potter in his arms?

Hp

Harry woke to the soft snoring, disoriented with where he was. He pressed back against the warmth against his back and then suddenly he was surrounded in warmth. Satisfied Harry drifted off to sleep.

Hp

The strong hip against his moved again and Severus rolled over. _Merlin, can't the brat lay still for one second? _

He trapped Potter around the chest gently and as the brat relaxed in his arms, he buried his nose in the messy hair and allowed sleep to overcome him once more.

Hp

Harry blinked, something was wrong. He yawned, snuffling back into the comforts of sleep as he pressed back against the firm body behind him. Something stirred at his back and something tightened around his waist, fingers curled against his side.

Slowly the comforting easiness and cobwebs of sleep eased in his mind and Harry blinked again. He tried to burrow further into the warmth behind him until a strong hand pushed him back and a sleepy voice hissed sharply. "Lay still."

Harry was suddenly wide awake and the cold reality washed over him. His eyes opened and Harry tried to peer over his shoulder but he couldn't, not without jostling his bed partner further. Yet the arm that had snuck around his waist somewhere during the night couldn't be ignored and neither could his body's reaction to the pleasant warmth.

He closed his eyes and groaned. _Great, just great. Snape is going to kill me. How do I always manage to make a right mess of things? Things were fine, each his own end of the bed but then how in the name of Merlin did we end up in the middle of the bed with Snape pressed against my back. Thank god that he is still asleep for else I would find myself flying further and faster from the bed than I can catch a snitch. _

Carefully Harry moved, or really tried, he really did to pull a little away so he could slip from underneath the heavy arm that lay comfortably around his waist. He scolded at himself; he was not thinking these things. He had to be careful for Harry really didn't know if Snape was a light sleeper or not.

Of course with his stupid luck Snape would choose that moment to wake up. Harry had barely managed when suddenly Snape's arm stiffened around his waist and Harry lay still, breath held and body frozen.

He held himself tense, ready to jump or to react if Snape pushed him away. He counted in his head the seconds until Snape went back to sleep but the moment never came as the harsh voice came behind him, floating over his senses. "And just where do you think you are going?"

Harry tensed even further, puzzled as he tried to peer behind him. A hand on his hip applied pressure and Harry rolled onto his back so he could look up into his bond mate.

Snape's eyes were sharp, even when the dark hair was messy and sleep tousled. Snape's scowl was familiar and Harry said, squinting up at Snape. "Back to my own end of the bed, sir, if that is agreeable with you."

A dark eyebrow rose and then Snape purred. "And what if that is not agreeable with me? What will you do then?"

The older wizard was still on his side, one elbow propped up so he could tower over Harry but the younger male was puzzled. He looked at the door in the hidden light that came into the room. Or at least in the general direction of the door, he couldn't actually see the thing, except some blurry lines.

Snape was looking down at Harry and after careful examination of Snape's dark eyes Harry asked. "Then where would I have to go for it to be agreeable with you?"

"Whoever said anything about moving?" Harry's breathing caught in his throat as he began to understand the meaning behind Snape's words. A wry smile softened the thin lips as Harry's eyes widened and before he knew it, before he could begin to register anything beyond a strange haze in his mind, Snape leaned down to close the distance between them.

The dark eyes became sharper for Harry to see as Snape came closer and he was unaware that he was rising upwards to meet the thin lips. The pressure of the firm lips made Harry roll back onto his back, pressing into the mattress as Snape rolled on top of him.

Harry ran his hands over Snape's sides, finally letting them rest on the older wizard's hips. Snape settled on top of him, the weight deliciously seductive and warm until Harry finally opened his mouth and Snape's tongue slid in, quick as a snake as it slithered through grass.

Harry opened his eyes when the wicked tongue rolled around his own. Even before he could respond Snape was sucking his lower lip and Harry moaned softly. The tongue delved in again and much to his horror Harry felt his cock rise against Snape's firm thigh.

He tried to take a little bit more control of the kiss but Snape would have none of it and finally after a brief struggle, Harry succumbed to the delight shivers down his spine. His breathing was spent quickly and Harry wondered if he would lose consciousness when Snape finally pulled away, staring at him with unfathomable black eyes.

Harry lay there, panting, unable to do much else but squint up and grin stupidly as he tried to regain his thoughts, wits and breathing. Snape raised an eyebrow and asked. "Well?"

"Wow." Harry managed after a moment.

Snape snorted and looked away before he rolled off of Harry and murmured. "Wow indeed."

Harry sat up, worrying his bruised and swollen lip between his teeth as he wondered about the latest development between them. Had Snape changed his mind or…Harry's mind clicked into place, of course, the older wizard was expecting more.

Harry felt his heart grow cold and he choked back a sob. The kiss had been nice but he…he wasn't ready to do it again. He steeled himself. He had put them both in this predicament so if this was what it took for him to keep Snape pleased well…

He looked down at Snape's hidden form underneath the blankets. He swallowed thickly, he could do this…perhaps no sex but something else then, surely Snape wouldn't mind if Harry had never done this before.

With a trembling hand he reached out to pull the blankets away as Snape lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. The dark eyes didn't move and so Harry resigned himself as he reached for the dark trousers to undo the ties that bound them together when Snape startled and snapped at him.

"What are you doing, boy?"

Harry felt his conviction falter under the dark gaze as Snape sat up, reclining on his elbows so he could look Harry in the eye. Harry took a deep breath and said, his voice shaking. "I thought….that you…."

"You thought what?" The dark eyes narrowed and Harry looked down before he said.

"That you expected me to…." Merlin, he couldn't even say it but Snape stared at him as he said.

"To do what, Harry?"

"To suck you…." There he had said it and Harry began to feel very uncomfortable under the heavy stare as he watched the eyes widen slightly before the look of horror passed the older wizard's face and Harry knew it. Snape was disgusted with him. He scrambled backwards from the bed to create distance between him and Snape and then the older wizard said, his voice laced with anger.

"Did I not tell you that I would never, never force myself upon anybody, Potter?" The dark voice was chillingly cold and Harry flinched as he hastily nodded.

"Then how on earth did you come to the conclusion that I wanted you to do _that?_" Nothing was revealed in the dark voice this time, and for some reason Harry got the impression he had done something wrong, or that he wasn't getting something.

He frowned and said. "You kissed me and so I thought well, you would like something in return."

He heard a loud sigh and then Snape softly said. "What have I done to deserve this? Potter, Harry, normally when somebody kisses you, such things take time to evolve into sex or something alike. There is no reason for you to do something to me simply because I kissed you. You should not feel compelled to unless you want it, because in normal situations it starts with kissing and then leading to more."

Harry glanced up mortified. He had just thought that Snape well, that the older wizard had wanted something in return for kissing Harry. God, did he have so little experience with these things that he couldn't even function normally? Snape was sitting upright, looking at him and it seemed the clever wizard guessed it from his mind, or read it, Harry was unsure before Snape held out a hand.

Harry crawled closer, settling near Snape and allowed the older wizard to place his hand on Harry's thigh where he curled his legs underneath him as he glanced down. "Did you enjoy it when I kissed you?"

Harry's head shot up. How could Snape ask such a thing? Hadn't he heard or felt it. He gave a nod and said. "It was brilliant. I…."

He felt silent as Snape smirked and asked, frowning a little. "And when you thought about repaying me, what was your first thought?"

"Horror." Harry answered after a moment, his eyes cast down again.

"Then why do it?" Snape asked, lifting a hand under Harry's chin and meeting his eyes. Harry gave a shrug. The older wizard wore a grimace as he said, chilling Harry's heart a little with the words.

"I know my reputation as a fearful teacher precedes me, but I am not the kind of man to take pleasure in seeing other people suffering, not in that area anyway. If you feel comfortable and think you are skilled enough to handle the next step, then by all means, boy, go right ahead, but I will not have you crying silently over doing something you aren't ready for. When we consummated the bond, you were afraid, I could see it. I had not the time to properly prepare you as I should have, but we have time. This marriage is already shaken enough without you falling to pieces over every sexual encounter."

Without helping himself Harry felt a bit disappointed. It must have shown in his face for Snape chuckled darkly. "Merlin save me from teenage boys," Snape murmured, shaking his head. Harry gave his bond mate a lopsided grin and he received a shove in return.

"Go and indulge in a wank in the shower, Potter. I will straighten the bedroom."

"You won't come and join me?" Harry couldn't help but ask. The only answer he got was a pillow thrown at his head, a very dark but wistful scowl and as he laughed, Harry realized he felt better than he had done in days.

Hp

Breakfast was a silent affair but the silence wasn't heavy between them. Harry reached out with his hand to pull his tea cup towards him as he took a sip. He looked at Snape, at how the older wizard ate with careful movements.

Harry sighed, he had to tell Snape. Within a matter of days the Malfoy trial would commence and Snape would have to know what he could expect. Harry didn't even know how long they had, but as he watched Snape clear his plate and take a sip of his own coffee, the Daily Prophet stretched out next to his plate, and then Harry cleared his throat.

Snape glanced up and Harry said. "You asked what Draco wanted to discuss with me, well, he wanted to ask a favor in return for information."

Harry noticed how Snape straightened in his chair and said his voice controlled and even. "And what did Malfoy tell you or ask in favor?"

The dark eyes were blazing with anger and Harry found a grimace twisting his lips as he said, knowing what Snape was thinking. "He wanted me to testify at his trial. He said that Lucius is hell bend on revenge for escaping punishment…."

"I did not escape punishment, Potter." The dark voice dropped dangerous and Harry shook his head, saying.

"I know. But that was what Draco said. Lucius means to accuse you in involvement in the mass breakout from Azkaban in my fifth year, when Bellatrix Lestrange and those other death eaters escaped." Something hurtful pressed inside of him at the mentioning of that hateful witch as he remembered her laughter when she killed Sirius. At least she had gotten her due eventually.

Snape had gone silent, his eyes narrowed before the older wizard looked to the top of the table. "You can just tell them it is not true, right, Severus? If you were anywhere else, just anywhere and if somebody could testify…."

"Lucius knows I was somewhere else, Harry…" Harry swallowed thickly, knowing that whatever he was going to hear, he wasn't going to like it.

"He knows I was with him and the Dark Lord as we watched Azkaban being emptied." Snape's voice was impassionate and flat but Harry's carefully built up world shook on its foundations as he began to realize that Snape indeed had been involved. He rose from the table, unable to contain himself as he stepped away from the room, not seeing the mask fall from Snape's face as the older wizard sadly gazed at the table, balling his fists and knowing that whatever small trust had developed between him and Harry had just suffered greatly from the latest blow from his past.

**The end for now. I do hope you liked it a little, or a lot of course. Review of course and send ideas. I will try to update sooner but no promises. **

**The next chapter: The members of the Order of the Phoenix come together again as they deal with the news that Severus indeed had been involved in the mass breakout. But can Severus salvage the break of trust between him and Harry and make the younger man see what had been his role in that faithful night? Can Harry prepare to take the stand and defend not only his bond mate but also his former enemy Draco Malfoy? And how will Severus prepare Harry to deal with the Malfoys even when Harry doesn't know what to think about the latest development? Will they be able to build their strenuous relationship up a little bit or suffer needless? That and more in: Frail trust**


	13. Frail Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I think that this chapter might be a bit of a struggle but let's begin. The timeline is early July, might be a bit mixed up but bear with me, will you? Hints at sex. **

How could he have been so foolish? Had he not, in all his years, learned better than to make expectations? Had he not learned the hard way that there were no second chances? That nobody cared, how could he have been so foolish as to think….

_How could I have been such a Gryffindor? _

Shaking his head, sending his hair flying, Severus tried to focus on anything else rather than the sadness that was blossoming in his chest. He growled at himself. How could he have been so foolish? For years he had not expected anybody to care for him and now, not even two months of marriage with Harry Potter and he expected the brat to care for him! To trust him and to hold that trust even when something from his past came up.

Of course it was nice to delude himself into thinking such things. That he would dream of somebody who loved him and who would not flinch away when he told horror stories of his past. It was bad enough that he carried the memories with him but he just….

Severus steeled himself as he pinched the bridge of his oversized nose. He would manage; he always would, one way or another. Besides, why would he need anybody else but himself? Though, truth be told, that thought didn't bring nearly as much comfort as it did months ago.

Hp

Harry stared into the flickering light of the fire. He sighed and pushed his glasses back onto his face. He looked at the open door to the kitchen. He probably should go back in and…

And what?

_What can I do? What can I say to salvage this situation? How can I even begin to make it right? What is there to make it right?_

_But what if I am overreacting? What if I am making more out of this than there should be? Or am I reacting so strongly because of what it means? Because it means that I can't trust Severus…_

It was hurting his head simply to think on this. It hurt his heart too, if he was being honest with himself. Harry shifted on the couch, rolling his wand in his hand. But why did it hurt? He sighed and scratched his hair, running the hand over his face. He blew out his breath, sighing again.

Yes, why did it hurt? That was a very fair question. Months ago he wouldn't even think of trusting Snape. _But then I wouldn't even think of kissing the man or having sex with him…_

Despite himself his mouth quickened up at that thought as his cock stirred. Harry shifted on the couch, for a moment angry at himself. How could he still feel _that _for his bond mate with everything that had happened?

He started at the word. His bond mate, yes Severus was his bond mate, but wasn't it part of being a bond mate to trust somebody? But could he trust Severus? Harry sighed again, this was so confusing, so all he could do was stare at the open kitchen door, not even knowing which step to take, a step forward or backwards because both hurt equally badly to think on it.

Hp

Severus glanced at the door to the sitting room. He had no choice; he would have to go after Potter…hold on, that wasn't right. He had a choice, for perhaps the first time ever in his life or at least in two decades, he had a choice. A choice to go after Potter or not.

Severus grimaced, but which one was the right one? If he didn't go after Potter, things could progress steadily worse, of course that could also happen if he did go after Potter but first thing first. He drew a finger over his lower lip in contemplation.

_I could leave Harry to come to me but what will that tell h__im? That I do not care, I don't, well…._

"Bugger!" Severus cursed angrily.

_Perhaps the better question would be when did I want to start investing in this marriage? _If he had the strength, Severus would have dropped his head on the table. The fact that there was still a plate there and the sizable headache that was surely to produce made him reluctant. He gathered his thoughts again.

Harry would be disappointed in him and more resolved in his belief that Severus indeed didn't care about anybody, even his bond mate. He wasn't sure if he could provide Harry with what the brat needed and wanted but did it also mean he wouldn't try.

He could try and if he failed, well, that was that but then at least Potter would know he was making an effort. But could Severus trust the insolent Gryffindor whelp to recognize the subtle change or not? Perhaps he needed to do something so out of character to make Harry see that his trust in Severus was not misplaced.

Severus couldn't change his past, no matter how much he wanted to but he had to learn to live with it. Had already learned to live with it mostly. Of the small or major disappointments that came when he couldn't move ahead in his career, or knowing that most people didn't trust or like him because of his Death Eater days. If he kept his head low and something else was around to distract the masses he was fine but otherwise….

He couldn't remember one single week at Hogwarts that Dumbledore hadn't received one letter from parents complaining that a former Death Eater was teaching their children. Luckily for him, Dumbledore had ignored them but it was a subtle reminder for Severus to watch his step and to think of what he owed the deceased Headmaster but never once did it allow him to soften, only growing more bitter with each passing letter.

Severus had never been a man who liked the company of others but somewhere in the last two months he had grown used to Potter's company. The unexpected smile that had been gifted to him sometimes, the dull haunted look in the brilliant green eyes he longed to erase, the quite whimpering of fear in the night that Potter couldn't silence or the sheer fact that sometimes the brat looked so lost, so hurt and so needy as if he wanted nothing more than to run away and never have to think of these things again.

It was a feeling Severus was painfully familiar with. To know when your life came tumbling down and you had no clue where to start to pick up the pieces. He knew all the stages of grief by heart but he never healed, there was always another reminder or another hurt that ripped his heart open wider and wider, until Severus had built such a strong wall around it nobody could penetrate, and all they saw was the bitter, sarcastic, snappy git of a man, a mere shell of the man he wanted to be.

Some wounds were too big to be healed and no matter how much you wanted to, you never healed, you only learned to cope. But did it mean he would have to settle for that with Potter? He knew how to make the brat's life miserable, had been trying to do such a thing for seven years nearly, but what if his fine tuned habits of pushing people away were preventing him from finding a friend or a kindred spirit in Potter?

Well that had certainly backfired, he was married to the brat and one way or another, it would have to work. And hell, why not make it work for the best? They both knew that they wouldn't get another chance at happiness so why not try to find some shred of happiness with Potter? Merlin knew they both deserved it…

So sighing deeply, Severus got up, grasped his tea cup and made for the gardens, he had some planning to do as only a true Slytherin could.

Hp

"Potter!" Severus bellowed. He tapped his foot on the stone pavement of the small enclosed garden as he crossed his arms over his chest. His wand was in hand and for a moment he glanced up at the sun that was overhead in the clear blue sky. He enjoyed the sun on his face, the day wasn't hot, not yet at least and it was a good temperature to be outside.

"Potter, come outside." Severus shouted again. It probably wasn't the best way to get Potter to come to him but he was too tired to walk inside right now and the time it took him to drag the brat outside, well….

He glanced up the moment Potter appeared in the doorway. His husband's stance was stiff, his back straight and Potter regarded him through narrowed emerald eyes. Severus felt his lips curl but he tried to force himself to be polite. He was making an effort.

He jerked his stiff arm and snarled. "Step outside for a moment."

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits as he noticed his bond mate's tone and he asked, his tone clipped. "Why? I am quite comfortable inside."

Severus' own dark eyes narrowed as he noticed the tension in Potter's delicious body. He felt a growl starting to raise low in his throat as he said, pitching his voice low. "You are pale and Poppy will have my hide if you don't step outside more. I may be confided to this house but that doesn't mean that you have to dog my every step."

The paleness washed away quickly with an angry flush and Potter snarled back. "Oh, now we are concerned? You weren't concerned before."

Severus felt like marching up to Potter and to drag the brat outside to face him properly. The only part that was stopping him was the fact that he was making an effort here. He clenched his teeth and said. "I am trying to explain something here."

"That was an explanation? Oh pardon me then, _Professor; _I see now why I always failed Potions. If only you had tried that approach, shouting at me and ordering me about, I could have understood everything." The black eyebrows rose into Potter's messy fringe and the shot clipped sarcastic tone wasn't lost on Severus.

The ill tempered man felt his own anger rise quickly. He tried to breathe through it and to think of what he wanted to achieve. It didn't help that he was tired and in pain and even before Severus could help himself, he angrily bit out. "You are just like your father, Potter, never thinking before you say something!"

Something flashed in the green eyes, gone so quickly that Severus was sure he missed it. His own eyes narrowed and then he could see how Potter recoiled and he hissed at Severus, stepping down one step from the kitchen. "Are we back at that section? The one where you tell me that I am like my father and I shout at you that I hate you?"

His anger leaped forward like it always did as Severus growled. "I was trying to apologize."

"You are really bad at that if that was your apology! You could ask if I could come out or you could come in search for me, instead of me having to come to you when you shout! This isn't how it works, Snape."

Severus took a step closer and then snarled, hiding his own hurt at the use of his last name. "Back to last names, are we, _Potter_?" He spit the words Potter had said to him a few days ago back into the whelp's face and he could see how Potter blinked before anger contorted the handsome features of his bond mate and Harry shouted at him.

"Fine, have it your way, Snape. I don't know anymore, alright? I can't take this anymore. I have to make sure that you are alright, support you when I barely feel like I scratch the surface and the only thing I want is some support from you. I had hoped that this new revelation about your past would be a lie but I was mistaken. I should have known better because hell, we never get a break. It never gets easier, yeah, right, foolish Potter for clinging to dreams that can never be. What do you want, Severus? Do you expect me to forgive you and go on as if nothing has happened? Well I can't, I simply can't, not yet. I need time, at least be so kind as to give that to me if nothing else!"

Severus was the one to blink now, too stunned to speak. Harry regarded him for a moment and then said, without the smug smile that would surely have twisted James Potter's lips. "I know how hard you are on yourself but I am not you, Severus. I can't keep going without thinking about them, I just can't….I had hoped by now that you had realized that."

Harry sighed, a sad sigh of somebody who had seen too many things and then stepped back inside, without looking back.

Well damn, Severus hadn't expected that. He stood frozen in the hot son, feeling cold all over. He had once again completely managed to miss the mark. But that wasn't the only thing he had managed to do. He had also managed to make Potter angry, once again. He hadn't meant to. He had wanted to explain what had happened that night but he had failed to do so. Now he wouldn't only need to explain but also make his apologies, once again.

He sighed; it seemed that he needed a better plan.

Hp

Harry hugged his knees to his chest. He stared at his trainers which he had kicked off near the salon table. He didn't want to think on it. He roughly blinked back tears. How could he have been so foolish? Within one moment Snape had managed to undo weeks of improvement and they were right back where they had started when they had gotten married.

Why was it so hard for Snape to see that Harry needed time to think this through and to form his opinion on it? Why did the man demand an answer straight away? It was no wonder Snape barely managed to hold any friends if he snarled at somebody straight away.

How could the man expect such things straight away? It had been like a bomb shell had been dropped onto Harry's carefully built up world. His world had been destroyed barely two months ago and had changed drastically and he had been coping fairly well, at least Harry thought so, with all the new changes and now something like this happened.

He sighed, would it ever get any easier? It didn't seem to because the moment the throat was cleared softly, Harry knew that as long as Snape wouldn't give him a moment, Harry wasn't sure if he could trust the man again.

He therefore schooled his expression as he watched Snape limp into the room.

Hp

"I don't want to talk." Potter's voice was soft and polite. The younger male was huddled on the couch, knees hugged to his chest as his eyes refused to meet Severus'.

"I know." The Potions Master sighed as he drew closer to the couch. His sharp eyes took in Potter's drawn face and he softly asked. "Will you listen then?"

"Depends on what you got to say."

"What do you want to hear?" Severus chuckled softly. He would try to keep his temper in check this time, Potter deserved that much at least. Potter glanced up, his green eyes far too expressive for his own good. Right now they bordered on hurt, mistrust and apprehension. Like Potter feared that whatever Severus had to say would only hurt him further.

The younger wizard shook his head, closing his eyes in agony before he opened them again and said. "Nothing that you will ever say to me."

Severus frowned and he inched closer. Something about Potter's reaction wasn't sitting right with him. Normally the brat was hot headed, not thinking clearly, easily angered and quick to defend himself. This wasn't like Potter at all to be quiet when Severus had shouted at him. Perhaps he was misreading the situation but there was something wrong with Potter, well more wrong than before.

He limped closer and moved to sink down into his armchair. Potter's eyes shifted up to his for barely a moment and then the younger male seemed to fold into himself, becoming distant. Something fragile flickered in the emerald depths and Severus felt himself being drawn closer. Why was Potter behaving this way? What had happened in the past hours that had caused Potter to withdraw so completely?

Surely it couldn't be there fight. Sadly to say but it was common between them. No, it had to be something different, something else that had happened. Severus' breathing hitched as he remembered how hopeful Potter had appeared when he had asked Severus about his role in the breakout. As if he had been expecting a different answer and that meant…that Potter had wanted badly that Severus played a different part in the breakout.

He closed his eyes for a moment, why would Severus' role in the breakout affect Harry so? Or perhaps the better question was, who had Severus aided in escaping in the breakout that affected his bond mate? There were several names Severus could state with confidence but there was only one who he knew with absolute certainty that would affect Harry this much, and bring on such a change in the young man: Bellatrix Lestrange.

He knew who it was without a moment of doubt because he had seen Potter return to school after that horrible incident in the Ministry. Even if it hadn't been his place and even though he had been extremely happy to be rid of Black, he had also noted how Potter had looked right after Black had died and how the brat had curled in on himself, becoming the warrior Dumbledore had been counting upon.

Severus sighed and he sat himself down next to Harry, ignoring the faint flinch his bond mate couldn't hide even though the brat had been used to his presence for a while now. Faint tremors were making the smaller body next to him shake and Severus reached out with a hand to lay it on the empty space in between them as he asked. "Would you believe me if I said that I had nothing to do with getting the Death Eaters out of Azkaban? That I wasn't one of those masked people helping them escape and releasing the Dementors from their bonds?"

Harry sighed and looked at the dirty floor underneath their feet as he answered. "I want to, Severus, but I just don't know."

That was the first honest response Severus had ever heard and something warmed within him. Some place that had been cold for such a long time warmed by Harry's tone of voice as his former bane of existence said that he wanted to believe Severus. That was something, something big, a step in the right direction and Severus silently acknowledged it.

He glanced to his left again; Potter was staring at the floor again, lost in thoughts and memories. The brat looked so young that Severus was seized by a strange desire. To pull the younger male into his arms and to kiss him. Not the possessive hunger he had experienced earlier but to gentle reassure Potter that he was safe, that he would be safe with Severus.

His hand twitched where it lay on the cushions and Severus realized that he wanted the barriers that separated Potter and him gone. But he knew if he took such a step, it could end badly. No, they were doing alright now and it would take time for him to understand Potter and for Potter to understand him. He could easily destroy things between them by pushing Potter away but just as surely if he would take too much of a leap now and scared Potter out of his wits, not that he had much but that was beside the point.

He finally crossed the distance to lay his hand lightly on Potter's forearm, just a mere touch but Potter looked up as if shocked and the huge eyes fixed on Severus. Severus softened his glare as he softly asked, pitching his voice low and kind. "Why does it upset you so that I played a part in those events? You know my past and if you didn't care about me you wouldn't allow it to affect you so. You would just brush it aside but by your reaction, I say that either you have begun to care, which isn't so strange or this affects you very deeply. Would you…" He cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable and awkward as he continued. "Would you care to talk about it?"

"I," Potter shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts as he stared at the fireplace frustrated.

Severus sighed and then asked. "Is my role in these events what is upsetting you?"

"I don't know your precise role, Severus," Harry turned back to him with a grimace.

"Ah, yes, I will tell you in a moment. Is it the fact that I had to participate at all what is causing this reaction?" Severus prompted, looking closely at Harry.

It was like seeing him for the first time. He had never noticed just how often or how faintly Harry bit his lower lip. Or the way his black eyelashes lowered as he lowered his gaze, contemplating his answer. The way the eyes seemed to see into his soul as Harry lifted his eyes to meet his own, robbing Severus of his breath. "It is knowing that it is you, my bond mate, the man I vowed to protect and support till the end of my days, has played a role in releasing the murderer of somebody I held dear. For years I wanted to blame you for Sirius' death and I hated you for that reason, a stupid reason and when I finally moved past that, into something more, it turns out that it might have been true. It is hard to wrap my mind around. I feel betrayed and angry, not necessarily at you for I understand you had to do this because you had no choice, but still I can't help it. It hurts, Severus."

The voice which for years had managed to get his hackles to rise broke and Harry looked away at once. The green eyes blinked tears away and Severus was stunned. The brat knew Severus bore no love for that mutt of a godfather but Harry had seen in Black something of a family, something Harry had never had. To have it robbed from him so soon and in such a fashion had strengthened his resolve and determination to end Voldemort's reign but still, to know that somebody you trusted played a part, however unwilling or willing, into such an important event hurt.

Being disappointed in people was something Severus could understand, though it didn't mean he would let it go unchecked or would allow it to pass. No, he would deal with it once and for all, like it should have happened the first time. He owed Potter that much, not for their past but for their future.

So he took a deep breath and began his story and perhaps by that his own healing as well.

Hp

Harry glanced to his right the moment Snape took a deep breath. The dark eyes were not focused upon him but on a point below him and Harry knew that Snape wasn't seeing him but something in the past. The hand that still rested on his forearm was warm and Harry waited patiently as Snape began to tell.

"I was summoned shortly after Dinner on January the fifth of 1996. Well, I was summoned actually during dinner. I informed Dumbledore, as it was what I usually did when I was being summoned. He would contact the Order in case something was wrong or if the Dark Lord had special plans that the Order needed to know about. I frequently returned from these meetings wounded and I never knew what I would experience when I went to the Dark Lord's side. I used the floo system to return to my quarters and got my Death Eater robes and mask. I then went beyond the gates to Apparate."

Harry's eyes focused upon the thin lips as they sounded out each word. He was becoming engrossed in the tale and even before he realized he was staring, he looked back up into the dark eyes. Snape's eyes weren't focused on him but seeing into that night years ago.

He had always thought that Snape had never been summoned but it wouldn't explain why the Order knew so much of Voldemort's plans. His heart beat a bit faster as he realized that many times the wounded Potions Master would have to return to empty quarters, with nobody to take care of him or to even care enough to make sure he was alright.

It made him sad somehow, even knowing that Snape would never have allowed anybody to care about him in such a way but it wasn't right. It just wasn't. Nobody had to go through these things alone. For a moment Harry considered Albus Dumbledore, he surely would have but then he realized with a sudden bitter anger, no, Dumbledore had never cared. He hadn't cared either way about Harry or Snape.

Or maybe he had cared but it hadn't stopped him, or even made him hesitant to use either one of them for his own means. He had refused to acknowledge the hurt in them both because he needed them that way, bitter and full of anger to do what must be done.

Anger sprang forward so fast that Harry trembled for a moment. Snape's eyes fixed on him and the older wizard's lip curled. "Angry already, I haven't even come to the best part yet." Snape purred.

Harry shook his head, chewing on his lip as he said. "Oh, not at you! I am angry at what you had to go through and what Dumbledore put you through even without any regards or concern for your safety!"

Snape looked so perplexed and puzzled that Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so angry. The thin lips parted to form a small o and the dark eyes widened. Snape's grip on his arm slackened and Harry brought his own hand to rest over Snape's as he squeezed.

Snape recovered quickly and the older wizard blinked a few times, averting his gaze before he looked back at Harry. Snape flexed his hand and then removed it gently from underneath Harry's before he sighed and said, glancing sideways at Harry.

"Well, yes…now shall I continue?" Snape cleared his throat to recover himself and then he straightened a little, his hand moving almost unconsciously to cover his left forearm as if it pained him. Harry's eyes travelled the same path as Snape's hand and his eyes became glued to the slender hand as Snape continued.

"Upon arriving at the Dark Lord's side I took my position and awaited my orders. There were more Death Eaters present at that meeting than at any other. The Dark Lord was pleased and he said he had a new plan. That we would make a very big move that night. Nobody knew what he was speaking about but he had us all apparating in groups, allowing the younger Death Eaters to go first and he held us back, the ones he trusted and the ones who had been at his side the first time around, the ones he valued and who he needed and who could not be replaced."

Snape fell silent and Harry wanted to reach out and to lay his hand over Snape's but he was unsure if he would be welcome and by this time, his mind was so focused on the story that he wanted Snape to continue more than anything.

Part of him wanted to tell Snape to continue but a part of him didn't want to know what would happen. Yet he couldn't help but listen in growing unease as Snape continued his tale of that horrible night.

"There were three of us with the Dark Lord as we watched as Azkaban was attacked and then the Dementors turned on the guards. The Dark Lord knew which prisoners he wanted to help escape, ten of his most deadly and maddest followers. I was standing next to Lucius Malfoy as the Dark Lord directed the raid from above, ordering the Dementors to go away and to protect us. We watched as one by one they were released, bowing before the Dark Lord, torturing the guards or killing them, so happy to be free again."

Snape's voice was breaking but so tense that Harry looked up. Snape wasn't looking at him but the pain in the harsh face was so intense that Harry had to swallow thickly. Snape's hand was clenched in the fabric of his left forearm hard enough to leave bruises.

Snape took a deep breath and then said; in such a dispassionate voice that Harry wondered just how many times the wounded wizard had told his tale. "When I returned to inform Dumbledore of what had happened, too disgusted with myself what had happened and what I had watched, how mad the Dark Lord was in those moments, I expected words but all Dumbledore said was: we will see what happens. It was like he didn't care about all those prisoners escaping or that the Dementors had crossed over to the Dark side. Like he didn't care that people would get hurt. He didn't even offer any other words, he just dismissed me, not realizing I needed to speak about it, to release the horror of it from my system. No, all he did was dismiss me and tell me to go to Poppy to get checked out, like I was a student."

Snape broke off abruptly like he knew he had said too much. The Potions Master turned to Harry, his black eyes full of hatred as he snarled. "Go ahead, tell me you are disgusted! Do like the lot of them and condemn me, go ahead, Potter!"

There was such hatred in the voice that Harry nearly missed the small hitch. But he caught it, even as Snape continued to stare at him. He allowed his eyes to travel down to where Snape's hand was still clenched over his left forearm. He splayed his fingers over the slender hand and slowly pried the tense fingers away.

Snape allowed him. Breathing heavily beside him and patiently Harry tugged up the dark sleeve to show the unmarked skin. Unmarked only for a small scar that indicted the place where for nearly 20 years the Dark Mark had been etched into the skin, oozing Dark magic. His thumb brushed over the cool flesh and Snape's breathing hitched.

Harry glanced up to see the wretched expression on Snape's face. The lines which had been etched prematurely into the sallow skin and they seemed to leap out even more. The dark eyes were wide with distress and Harry very calmly said. "How can I condemn you for something like that, when you manage to do such an excellent job of it? I am not condemning you, you are condemning yourself. Suffering because of your conscious, I would be a very bad man if I added to that, Severus. I would be a cruel man, and no matter how I may feel about this or you, I refuse to finalize that step between us, because you never have and you have done so much and you deserve so much better than what life handed out to you. No, Severus, I don't condemn you for it because I see how much you suffer from that memory alone."

Startled, Harry yelped as Snape suddenly moved his arms around him in a bone crushing grip around Harry's shoulders, and he pulled the younger wizard to him. Harry's eyes went wide as he felt the ragged breath against his neck, feeling the broad chest move quickly against his own as Snape fought for control.

The grip around his shoulders was tight and Harry managed to free an arm to awkwardly pat Snape on the shoulder, not even knowing what to say. His eyes stared over Snape's shoulder at the opposite wall and he stayed silent, and only when he relaxed into their embrace, enjoying it and giving Snape the moment and closeness the older wizard needed and desire, did Snape's grip loosened but it was a long time before the older wizard released him.

Hp

Each breath he took made him more aware of the intoxicating body heat. Each breath brought that scent to his nose, the scent which he had grown strangely familiar with, and the scent that clung to Severus like shadows to dark corners. The movement brought his chest into contact with Snape's chest. His eyes continued to stare out over the older wizard's shoulders to the wall.

His hand was resting on Snape's shoulder blade, not moving as he waited until Snape regained control. The Potions Master's breathing had slowed down considerably and Harry just waited for Snape to release him. He was just a bit uncomfortable with the close proximity and the sudden possessiveness in Snape's demeanor.

He just waited patiently until with an almost gentle touch he was pushed away. Sighing in relief to know that Snape was back to normal, Harry eased out of their embrace. The hand on his shoulder stopped him so he was eye to eye with Snape. The dark eyes stared at him and Harry stared back.

Snape opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. The older wizard's breath teased Harry's face as the younger wizard waited for Snape to say something. Snape seemed to be struggling and finally he looked away, frustrated with himself.

Harry could see the pained expression on the harsh face and he could only imagine what it must feel like for the normally quick witted and sharp tongued wizard not to know what to say. Harry remembered his own experiences when he had been silenced, even by Snape himself. He remembered being angry and frustrated because at every corner that he wanted to speak he found himself cornered and silenced at every turn.

Snape seemed to struggle, his eyes narrowed and then the sharp lines tightened. Harry began to realize the inner struggle and he placed his hand on Snape's cheek, turning the scowling face back towards him. Snape opened his mouth again, probably to chew Harry's head off and then within a moment Harry made his decision.

He closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, even if his own heart was trying to beat out of his chest. He pressed his lips tightly against the parted thin ones of his bond mate and he felt Snape freeze.

He didn't care, he kept his lips pressed against Snape's for a moment longer as one slender hand moved into his hair, probably to yank him away. Harry held on tightly but Snape wasn't relaxing into their kiss, not yielding but remaining like a frozen menacing stone in front of him.

Harry could feel the anger building and he wanted to draw away to see Snape's expression. The moment he did he became aware of the hand at the back of his skull and then Snape moved…

Harry's eyes widen as he struggled to pull away but the hand kept him tightly in place and then Snape's other hand pulled him forward, flush against the older wizard as Snape suddenly moved. Instead of pulling away in disgust, like Harry would have expected, Snape pressed forward, his lips opening but instead of Harry sliding his tongue in, the older wizard's mouth began to move against his own, nibbling along the seam of his lips. Harry tried to break away but Snape wouldn't have none of this and sucked Harry's lower lip in between his own, slowing their kiss.

The hand against the back of his skull didn't allow him to pull away and Harry could do nothing more than to yield with a moan. His lips parted beneath the gentle sensation and Snape deepened their kiss, his hands drawing Harry even closer so he could feel the sweet heat building between them.

His limbs were shaking with the pleasant heat that was slowly spreading through his veins, drugging him. His arms slipped around Snape's shoulders as the older wizard moved his head so that he had better access. Harry allowed it willingly; kissing Snape back enthusiastically at the brush of a seductive tongue inviting his own into the unexplored heat that was Snape's mouth.

He was unaware of everything else until he felt Snape shift and the hands moved. Snape broke the kiss and Harry moaning, causing the dark haired wizard to chuckle as he softly said. "Silly insatiable brat, give me a moment."

Snape turned and Harry startled when the hands slipped over his arse, his muscles tightened in response as memories pressed on his mind of fingers spreading his arse cheeks and…

The hands moved further to curl underneath his thighs, encouraging him to lift them and Harry shifted until he slid into Snape's lap, straddling the older wizard's thighs so he could see the smug smirk and meet the dark eyes which were gazing deep into his own, reminding him of dark pools full of secrets…

Those secrets had to be examined another time because the lips touched his own swollen ones again in a tender kiss. This time Harry didn't need a hand in his hair to allow him to lean forward and to try and deepen it. Snape would have none of it, and it was Harry who was once again kissed breathlessly, yielding.

Harry's mind was working overtime. A part of him wanted to pull away, to take a breath; another far bigger part didn't want this to end. This was nice…no, it was better than nice. This was…unexplainable, passionate, overall wowing and Harry wouldn't mind if it was repeated for a longer time.

This was a part of Snape that he hadn't seen. He had seen the passion when the man taught potions or berated one of his students but he had never been subject to it. To the good side of passion. There had been their tryst in the cell but for some reason, it didn't count, it it wasn't this.

The kisses that they had shared then weren't invoking this feeling. This secure feeling and this neediness that was making his cock harden and rise, making him moan and squirm to try and find release. This need that was driving him to try and find friction and to do something else, anything to touch the cool skin which was hidden by layers of clothing…

The kiss was broken and Harry's eyes snapped open as he stared into the dark eyes. Snape's lips, which didn't show any sign of kissing, curling into an smug smirk and Harry realized he was panting. He wanted to say something, anything as he stared down at Snape. But then the older wizard's expression changed to one of caution and carefully the long slender fingers began to unbutton Harry's shirt, slow as the dark eyes flickered up to Harry's stunned face now and then to gauge his reaction.

Harry's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. _What is he doing? What does he have planned, what?_

_Oh Merlin…._

Hp

Potter threw his head back the moment Severus' mouth closed around a nipple. The older wizard teased the bud to hardening by his teeth and tongue. His hands pulled Potter's shirt away until he allowed it to fall open, giving him an exquisite view of the pale slightly muscular chest if his mouth wasn't so busy.

His nose smelled the clean washed skin and Severus focused on allowing his slender hands to rise over Potter's sides, underneath his shirt and over the cool flesh to feel the ribs against his fingers. He could feel the hardness against his stomach but he refused to acknowledge it, introducing Potter to a different kind of pleasure than what the boy could achieve for himself.

Severus moved his mouth, his lips tracing a path up to Potter's neck as his hands moved to where his mouth had been a moment ago. They splayed over the narrow chest and his thumbs moved over Potter's nipples, toying with them, hardening them.

Potter was squirming, moaning, eyes closed as he tossed his head back, exposing the slender throat to Severus. With a devilish smirk Severus was quick to introduce the enthralling flesh to his tongue as he licked his way up. Potter mewled and Severus could feel Potter swallowing thickly underneath his mouth. The young man's ragged breathing made him realize Potter was losing control. He took a moment to wonder on the stamina of youth as he felt Potter raise his hips and moaned. "Sev'rus!"

Then something hit him, it was he, him, the greasy hated git of the dungeons who was introducing this golden Gryffindor to the pleasures of the flesh. It was precious Potter he was violating, his husband who was uttering his name and who obviously desired it to be him.

Potter half sobbed when he couldn't find the friction he wanted and within a moment Severus had Potter pinned underneath him on the couch, his hands braced on Potter's chest as the emerald green eyes opened. Potter seemed pleased with his new position as he asked, sounding so innocent and inviting. "Kiss me, please?"

Severus could only oblige as he kissed his young husband, tasting and drinking in the delicious taste Potter offered. Potter bucked his hips again, a ragged sob escaping his throat and Severus could only press down with his knee so Potter had something firm to rub against.

His tongue slipped over the firm teeth and then around Potter's own when Severus began to notice the urgency in the younger male's movements. Potter keened the sound low in his throat as his hips continued to stroke against Severus' thigh.

Severus' hand moved over the bare chest and then over the nipple, pinching gently between two fingers as Potter mewled against him, and then suddenly tensed, clawing at Severus' back, digging his nails in. It was a moment, a long moment and then Potter's entire body staggered in obvious relief as Severus could feel the tell tale wetness between them from where his leg was resting against Potter's groin.

He pulled away so he could look his bond mate in the eye. Potter was flushed and his eyes were wary, like he expected Severus to push him away disgusted. Instead Severus continued to stare into the glazed green eyes before he closed the distance again and pressed a light kiss against Harry's lips.

He broke the kiss after a moment and whispered in one ear. "Now, was that really so hard to achieve?"

Potter stared at him before a small smile curled the swollen lips and Harry laughed. He grinned at Severus suddenly, the grin of one who was at ease and then said. "I don't know, you tell me. Was I really that hard?"

"Well, I was glad that I at least once got to see you put your full concentration into achieving a goal." Severus merely smirked before he offered. "_Evanesco." _

Potter raised himself a little and the uncomfortable feeling showed in his face, Severus couldn't help but remark. "Don't worry; I am sure all the important bits are still in place. _You _would know if they have been vanished."

Potter flushed and Severus smiled. He saw the green eyes widened and Potter stared at him and his smile faltered. "No, don't do that." Potter said and Severus frowned.

"Don't do what?" He asked, his tone of voice more surprised than harsh, considering the close distance.

"Stop smiling," Harry blushed but he pressed on, the determent green eyes staring up into Severus' own with stubbornness. "You look…nice and relaxed when you are smiling."

"Oh, not scary and monstrous?"

"No, you do that when you sleep." Harry yelped when Severus' fingers closed around one nipple as he pinched it. Severus had rarely seen Harry so relaxed, so at ease and something softened inside of him. He wanted to say something when suddenly the floo flared and his eyes grew wide as they both heard somebody land on the wooden floor.

He wasn't the only one because the next moment the floo flared again, luckily it was the one in the library and they were in the living room but it was only a two step walk before somebody would see them like this. Harry's eyes had widened too and especially when they heard the soft voices of not only Minerva McGonagall but also of Poppy Pomfrey.

Severus growled before he scrambled off of Harry. He would be damned if these woman saw him like this, them lying on top of one another, Harry's obvious tell tale flush, the way his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, his hair even messier than normal, his glasses askew.

Harry was sitting upright, righting his glasses on his face as Severus hastily ran a hand through his long hair to smooth it back. The floo flared again and Severus bit back a curse. He turned to Harry, seeing the glazed eyes that regarded him through the pale face was blank. His fingers quickly pulled the shirt closed just as Ron Weasley's voice joined those of Poppy and Minerva.

His fingers quickly buttoned up Potter's shirt, his mind racing and he was cursing under his breath just as Minerva entered, freezing in mid step and Severus could have slapped himself. This was certainly an odd picture, him buttoning up Potter's shirt.

He took a deep breath and then fixed the insufferable woman with a dark gaze.

Minerva McGonagall merely said, one eyebrow rose. "Undressing him, Severus, how considerate…"

"No, dressing him." Severus replied scathingly, feeling the heat in his neck rise as he realized what he was saying.

Ronald Weasley peeked into the room behind Poppy, who appeared pleased. The young wizard' met Harry's eyes and Severus sneered at his former student.

Hp

Harry fought the flush on his face as he buttoned up his shirt. Why now of all times did they have to floo in? Couldn't they have pictured a better time to come barging in? Though truthfully, if they had barged in a few minutes ago they would have found an even better scene.

Ron was staring at him, his mouth slack in amazement and Harry merely gave a shrug. What could he say? Snape was his husband.

Ron's mouth curled into a smirk when he noticed Snape was looking away and his best friend hurried over. Ron softly whispered, causing Harry to flush but grin. "So, did we interrupt something or were you finishing up?"

Harry cleared his throat, knowing he was still flustered as he answered just as softly. "Finishing up. He would have hexed you had you been too early."

"Now, gentlemen, I am glad that the bond is developing between you both. You seem to be doing much better than a mere day ago, though I would still like to examine you both…"

"But that has to wait until later because first, we have to deal with the Malfoy trial." Professor McGonagall's voice was stern and as Harry sighed and straightened himself, he knew the real world and all its trouble was once again barging in, though he didn't like it one bit but he had his own reasons for believing Severus now and as his bond mate regarded him, he knew it was enough.

**Okay, I have decided to cut the chapter in two. My inspiration caught the better of me and before I knew it, I had written 7000 words of Snarry ****deliciousness. So, I will move some things to the next chapter which I had originally planned for this chapter. About their relationship, they have taken a step forward, certainly but they aren't there yet. So tell me what you think of course, so review. Ideas are very helpful, for both letters for the next chapter and titles for newspaper articles. **

**The next chapter: Professor McGonagall, Ronald, Hermione and Poppy Pomfrey are all gathered at Spinner's End to consider what to do when Lucius' publically accuses Severus. Harry will learn about pureblood society and both Harry and Severus are struggling as the real world learns about their marriage and not only the papers have a go at them but normal people too. Can they deal with the reactions of the masses? That and more in the next chapter: The Real World Barges In. **


	14. The Real World Barges In

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks so much for the review. So, the Malfoys, I find I am struggling a lot with this and it doesn't come out the way I want it to come out. If anybody has any thoughts on either Draco or Lucius, feel free to send me a message. I am hoping to get this done before Christmas. Let's begin. **

The floo flared as Harry tore his attention away from Snape's stern figure. He raised an eyebrow as Hermione flooed into the house, her hands around the beady bag that had been her constant companion over the last few months spent camping and on the run. He wondered what was in it this time.

Hermione gave him a smile as she glanced around the room, her eyebrows raised as she asked, "Oh, you haven't started yet?"

"Oh, Harry has," Ron sniggered. Harry could feel his face flush again but Snape merely raised an eyebrow as if it was of no interest to him. Professor McGonagall shook her head before Ron drew closer to his girlfriend with a grin and said, "Harry was very occupied when we came in."

Growling in annoyance that Ron seemed to find his love life so very interesting he snapped, "You could have called that you were coming through. It is only the polite thing to do."

It might be a bit unfair, but all his life Harry had been used to being on his own. To doing his own thing without having to rely on anybody, or having to take somebody else into account. His shot gun marriage with Snape had suddenly spun that around but he was adjusting. Now, the only thing that he couldn't stand was Ron going on about what only could be called a huge step in his relationship with Snape.

Hermione brightened as she turned to Harry and, with a huge smile, easing the lines of worry in her face, said, "Oh that is excellent, Harry. Good job that you started doing the research on your own."

"He was doing a different kind of research than what you imply, Hermione," Ron grimaced though his ears burned bright red. At Hermione's look he sighed and threw his hands in the air before he shouted, "Oh honestly, Hermione, where was your head when you were a teenager?"

"Not in my pants or the pants of anybody else, Ronald," Hermione shot back at her boyfriend before she said, "I know that you boys tend to think with only a certain other part of your anatomy at a certain age, but really, we are all grownups here and I am sure that Harry was very busy with…."

"His hands and I am sure his mind was just in the gutter, as always," Ronald helpfully supplied.

Harry was very aware of the other people in the room as he could hear them shifting slightly, making soft comments and he heard Snape say behind him, "Yes, I am a gutter dwelling half blood after all."

Harry's heart was pounding a little bit heavily suddenly as he marched right up to Ron so that he was nose to forehead with his best friend, and he hissed, "If and when I want to put my hands down my _bond mate's pants_ is my own choice and is between me and him. This is our home and when and if we want to have a go at."

A slender hand immediately was placed over his mouth, cutting off the rest of the probably very embarrassing sentence. Harry could hear Snape's growl in his ear as the Potions Master hissed, "That really is quite enough, Potter, I am quite sure that Mr. Weasley is not keen on knowing more than what he has already seen." Harry's eyes went wide as he began to realize just what he had been saying. He was flushed bright red within a moment. What had he been thinking? The last time he had spoken to Ron like this it had been about Cho Chang, right before Harry had begun to develop feelings for Ginny.

But despite the close friendship between Harry and Ron, they had never really discussed girls or even blokes, nothing, not one whisper, not even when Ron had a relationship with Lavender Brown. It was just something they never discussed and for the last few years Harry had wondered how he was supposed to tell his best friend he liked his little sister, but now, he wasn't so sure if he could even start discussing these things with Ron. He didn't really want to know what his best friend got up to with his other best friend… it was just weird and yucky.

"Why do you continue to call him Potter? He is your bond mate, you know." Ron frowned at Snape as the older wizard straightened slightly, his hand falling away to come and rest on Harry's shoulder. The gentle pressure that Snape might not even be aware that he was giving Harry was enough for him as he relaxed and leaned back into the intoxicating body warmth of the older wizard behind him.

"Trust me, Mr. Weasley; I know he is my bond mate. The golden ring reminds me of it every single day." For some reason, or at least so far as Harry imagined, Snape no longer sounded so angry or bitter about it. "And it is absolutely none of your business if I called Potter Potter or obnoxious Gryffindor, impertinent brat or any other sappy nickname. _That _is between me and my bond mate."

Harry decided that he didn't need to say to anybody what those nicknames were doing to him. He knew of nastier nicknames Snape could have gone for. His magic swirled for a moment but Harry enjoyed the almost whoopee sensation.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat behind them as she said, "Now, as interesting as the established bond and inner dynamics between Harry and Severus is, we have more pressing and important matters to discuss."

Hermione gave a nod as she clenched the little bag closer to her person before she said, "I have everything you wanted me to take, Professor."

"Well, good, is there any place where we can all sit down?" The Headmistress took charge immediately.

"I am sure the kitchen table will do if you don't mind sitting so close together that if one of you moves you have an elbow in your face," Snape sneered.

Ron looked downright miserable as his ears turned red and he said, "But surely it isn't that small."

"It is adequate for two people, Mr. Weasley," Snape snapped at him. Harry knew why the older wizard was so defensive. It was his parental home and neither of them had had the kind of warm home that Ron had been given. It was a tense subject between them both and it seemed Ron caught on early enough as Professor McGonagall, Transfigurations Mistress Extraordinaire soothingly covered up.

"I can always make it bigger. Now shall we? We have much to discuss."

Madam Pomfrey made a small sound in the back of her throat and while Harry's eyes narrowed on the mediwitch's face, she did not say anything. Hermione's eyes were calculating as they fixed on Harry's face before they dropped to the hand still resting on his shoulder. Harry glanced up to see Snape staring down at him, specks of colour high in his cheeks before he snatched his hand away as if burnt.

Hermione brushed past them with a sweet smile at the Potions Master, whose scowl sharpened in response before he murmured, "Bloody Gryffindors."

Ron's ears coloured, but the redhead didn't say anything as he moved ahead of them to the kitchen, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey preceding him. Harry stood staring at Snape, who crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, causing Harry to smile.

"How long do you suppose it will be before they come looking for us?" He asked, moving closer.

The pale face of his bond mate snapped back to meet his own eyes so quickly that the dark hair swirled before Snape snarled with a smirk, "Not long enough to do what either of us has in mind, now hurry up."

"You just let me walk first so you can stare at my backside." Harry knew his face was red and he wished with all his might he wasn't saying this but it slipped out before he could help himself. Quick fingers settled over his arse and squeezed quickly as Snape gave Harry a push, and the younger wizard startled.

"Yes and don't you love it," Snape purred.

And as Harry stumbled into the kitchen, massaging the place where Snape had squeezed him, he refused to meet his friends' eyes, knowing he would blush bright red then.

Hp

Severus followed Potter into the overcrowded kitchen. There were four extra people and he fought the urge to throw half of them out. Weasley and Granger were treated with his sneer, though he did lessen it a little for Minerva who met his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

He could feel the sneer faltering. Had she seen him in any other position with Potter, he would have been blushing scarlet by now. No, Potter was doing a good enough job for the both of them so Severus knew he needn't be worried about such a thing as blushing.

With a wave of her wand, Minerva had already altered the table so it would seat them all. Severus chose a spot next to Poppy, so he could keep an eye on her wand. He had no idea where that daft woman might be poking the thing.

Minerva took the head of the table, and Potter chose a spot beside him, back turned as he faced Minerva, and Severus couldn't help but to run his fingers lightly down Potter's spine, causing the younger male to flinch and turn back to him.

"Now what is the matter?" Minerva's voice had a touch of impatience but Severus found he did not care so much as Potter gifted him with a small smile before turning back to the Headmistress. Something inside him brightened a little and he sat up straighter, knowing that his bond mate didn't mind a touch here or there.

Poppy snorted, the sound so unexpected and undignified that Severus turned back to look at her. The often stern witch wore a smile on her face as she said, "The bond is establishing between them. The need to touch and to reassure one another that the other is there is quite common. Most likely it will fade over time as they get used to one another. Separation during this time often has the effect that both partners become nervous and snappish towards other people."

"So I don't have to be concerned when they suddenly defend one another or act out of character?" the youngest Weasley son asked with a slight grimace that had Severus growling at him. "I mean they act like me and Hermione sometimes."

Madam Pomfrey snorted again before, with an even brighter smile, she said, "_That _is called falling in love, Mr. Weasley." Ron wasn't the only one who sputtered at this, for suddenly Severus' breathing was caught in his throat. He was sure that if he had been eating or drinking something he would have coughed it right up again.

"I am not," Potter protested.

"That is preposterous."

"I am not in…."

"Love with Potter."

"Of course, gentlemen, you keep telling yourselves that." Poppy smiled sweetly at him as Severus turned away with an 'hmpf'. He was not in love with Potter. He didn't do in love or… and why was the brat looking at him like that with those impossible green eyes and… Oh damn.

"Now as interesting as this is, we are running out of time. Lucius has called a special audience with the Wizengamot and he is making his claim tonight. By tomorrow this will be front page news and Harry will have to appear in court," Minerva snapped at them.

Severus straightened; ignoring the way Potter was biting his lip as he fixed his bond mate with a glare and asked, "What exactly did Draco tell you?"

"Uhm," And with Potter's thoughtful expression, the younger male once more began to share the tale of what Draco had said to him before, allowing Severus to analyze everything he had heard before and the vague account of what he remembered from the courtroom and his own memories of those last dark months.

Hp

"Was Draco marked?" Silence reigned as Harry asked his question and he glanced around the table. All of them had cups of tea in front of them as they digested the story of what Harry had told them about his visits to Draco's cell.

Harry turned back to Snape to see the dark eyes narrow before the older wizard let out a bark of bitter laughter and then said, "Yes, he was marked. That was one honour Lucius would not allow his son to escape. To be marked and to participate in what his father believed in, it was the highest honour."

"But if Lucius saw the suffering that Draco was going through trying to kill Dumbledore, then why did he allow Draco to be marked?" Harry was puzzled. Why would a parent, any parent, allow their child to follow in their footsteps when by that time it had become quite clear that the Dark Lord was stark raving mad?

"It was an honour for Lucius and he saw it as a chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the Dark Lord. Lucius had always been a power hungry bastard so it would only be right that his only son and heir follow in his footsteps. It was a joke and a punishment at the expense of Lucius, when the Dark Lord chose Draco, but Lucius did not see it as such. He thanked the Dark Lord on bended knee and kissed his feet, for picking his son to do this task above all the other Death Eater children."

Snape looked away, one slender finger slowly tracing his lip before Ron asked, "When we came across Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in the Room of Requirement, it was almost as though that ferret didn't want us killed. He certainly said that."

"And why did you not say anything sooner?" The high pitched voice startled Harry but not as much as it startled Ron. His taller friend jumped up as he glared at Professor McGonagall. The normally composed witch seemed to have lost control and Ron took a deep breath before he answered her.

"Seeing as we were trying to stay alive, defeat a Dark Lord and bury all the people that have died, not to mention dealing with Harry's marriage, it kind of _slipped my mind_!" If Harry hadn't known Ron's temper so well, he would have thought his friend was being disrespectful.

But he could see the tell tale signs of weariness and with a pang he remembered how much all of them had been forced to go through. All of the people gathered in this room had their own horror stories to tell, small tales or big ones. Tales of heroism or cowardice, but no less important than any other tale.

These were the tales that had shaped the personalities of these people. These people that mattered to him and who had stood up for him and to him. Who had protected him, fought alongside of him and against him. And now here they were, gathered again, to right what was wrong and to protect one of their own.

Harry started, when had he begun to consider Snape as one of their own? And how would the older wizard feel to be counted amongst mostly Gryffindors? Harry turned to look at Snape, who was watching Ron with darkly hooded eyes, and Harry knew he was calculating, putting his keen mind to the problem to draw out conclusions as only he could.

He knew that it was his duty as Snape's bond mate to protect the older wizard, but when had he begun to accept the older wizard's aid because he wanted to? Somewhere along the lines in their marriage, things had changed, and for the life of him, Harry could not figure out where but for some reason... He found he didn't really care as he unconsciously leaned in just a little bit closer to his partner.

Hp

Severus pushed his hair back from his face. Weasley's latest revelation about Crabbe's death wasn't so strange. He had heard the tales of when Minerva had tried to access the Room of Requirement, only to find it blackened. At least now they knew who the blackened and unrecognizable body belonged to that they had found.

He wasn't sad, no; Crabbe had always been stupid enough that Severus knew if he would end up in Azkaban or die of a spell gone wrong, the boy wasn't one to live long. He had seen that the moment Crabbe received his Dark Mark. He hadn't been there, not as he had been with Draco, but the moment Crabbe began to defy Draco, Severus knew.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face as Harry turned to him with a frown. "But why would Draco lie to me? I mean it doesn't make any difference anymore if he had been marked or not."

"Draco always wanted your friendship and attention. When you turned away from him, disgusted by the very thing he stood for, Draco was more firmly righted in his belief that pure bloods were better than half bloods or Muggleborns. Draco looked up to Lucius, for Lucius had power and wielded it, but Draco hadn't seen the way Lucius cowered at the Dark Lord's feet or the hatred and superiority Lucius displayed over those he thought that were lesser than him. When Draco was introduced to that life in the hard way and saw Lucius' fall from grace, well he began to realize that perhaps he hadn't been so right in assuming blood purity was everything."

Harry looked puzzled and Severus sighed before he snapped, "Honestly, how blind are you? Draco was jealous of you!"

"Of me?" The green eyes were wide and then Harry laughed bitterly, "Yeah, right, why should he be? He had everything, a loving family and…."

"You had friends and people who looked up to you. Draco wanted that too. He had to live up to an image of Lucius and the image Lucius had in his mind of the perfect son. He saw people accepting you, for all your faults. He wanted the same and when you expressed your dislike, he couldn't accept it. Draco wanted the same kind of respect you got without having to deal out fear to receive it."

Harry glanced away before biting his lip and glancing back up at Severus as he asked, "So Draco was abused as well?"

Severus frowned. Had Draco been abused? No, not in the same way Harry had been, surely not. Severus was sure Lucius loved Draco in his own way but the love Draco craved, no, he had never received that from Lucius and in a last desperate attempt to try and get his father's approval, Draco joined the Death Eaters instead of going to Severus for aid when it all had been too late.

That was perhaps the biggest fault Severus had made in his life, not being able to help Draco Malfoy. He had no ties to the younger man, no, but he had always hoped that Draco was not going to be some miniature Lucius who in order to spite him, was accusing him of things which would not only bring about Severus' downfall but ensure Lucius' all the more.

"No, Draco Malfoy was not abused, but he craved Lucius' approval and he never received it. Too late did Lucius see what he had done, how he had alienated his son to ensure that Draco would follow in the same path as he did. Too late did he realize he had forced Draco to become what he had always feared and not wanted for his son. Draco did not have the heart or the coldness that Lucius had. Or the cunning, no Draco is much gentler."

"But he is still a Malfoy," Weasley whispered harshly and Severus was hastily pulled from his gentler mood as he snarled out his words.

"Yes and you are a Weasley."

Ronald's colour darkened and he hissed, "The Malfoys are back stabbers."

"And the Weasleys are blood traitors. Do not discriminate against what you don't understand, boy!"

"I understand pure blood society better than you do!" Ron jumped to his feet but Severus merely sneered.

"You don't because your parents never made a point of telling you, because they don't care. Your father understands it, yes, but not you. You never had to think of the next step or the next word and whether it might get you killed. You were protected! You were protected as Arthur Weasley's son and Harry Potter's best friend!"

Ron got to his feet as he shouted, "I don't need to be protected by Harry, that is what you are doing, eating off of him."

"Ron that is enough." Much to Severus' amazement Harry was the one who called Ron down.

Ron looked at his best friend as he hissed, "Yeah, take his side."

"It isn't about taking sides, Ron. Look, what Severus says is true. You are protected because of your family name. I mean, what if I hadn't been your best friend, you would have been safer, but also not, I don't know. It is hard alright. It is true though." Harry gave a shrug before turning back to Severus. "Can you tell me about pure blood society?"

Sighing and giving a nod, Severus took a deep breath and prepared himself for the disgust and disappointment that would surely follow him as he struggled for the memories of what he knew of pure blood society and more importantly Lucius Malfoy's role in them.

Hp

Harry was aware of the fact that Ron was still fuming silently and that Hermione had taken out a quill to take notes, probably for research. Madam Pomfrey had leaned forward as well as she said, "I remember Draco as being a quite young man. He was always very different when he was alone or when he was surrounded by friends. I pitied him. He was a very keen boy."

"You knew Draco?" Harry turned to look at her. He was eager to learn more about his former enemy. He was only now beginning to truly understand Draco. He had to know what had shaped the other male's choices and thoughts and irrevocably his future so that he could make up his mind at the hearing tomorrow.

"I knew Draco Malfoy just as well as I know any of my patients. I can only tell you what I learned by watching him, Mr. Potter, nothing else."

Harry gave a nod. What else could he expect? In her time as serving as a mediwitch Madam Pomfrey surely had seen thousands of patients, it was unfair of him to ask her to recall any specific student. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, upsetting his glasses before he righted them and turned back to Snape.

The former Head of Slytherin House was watching him even as Harry found he could not read the pale face. He hungrily searched Snape's face for any clues of his feelings or what he was thinking even when he knew that he would never find them. Snape would never allow him to see inside his mind or soul.

"What can you tell me about blood purity? I know that they think that they are better, but I need to understand why. Why would they consent to follow a half blood if purity of blood was so important?" Harry glanced back at Ron before he glanced back at Snape.

If there were two people who had grown up with blood purity it was these two. So he looked to them to teach him what he had to know. Snape was tracing his lower lip again in contemplation, his eyes on the table and Ron leaned forward as he sighed and said, "I don't really know much about what Malfoy has been taught or what lies he believes, but it is mostly a point of view. Those who really care about blood purity think that there can be no muggles in the lineage because muggles are inferior. They bring the value of magic down. There aren't many real blood pure families left so mostly it is interbreeding and we are all related, cousins once removed or even twice. Most true wizarding families just died out, I guess because they did not want to breed with muggles." Ron shuddered.

"So it does have to do with muggles?" Harry looked back from one male to the other and finally Snape answered.

"Yes, mostly, but for it you have to understand the history of wizards and witches. We went into hiding years ago, had we not, we might have died out but the result was that muggles react with fear to things they do not understand. Had we mingled with them, like many of our kind do these days, things might not have been so dire. Why mostly pure blood wizards consider muggles to be inferior I don't know. I can guess that it is because of the fact that they can't do any magic…"

"But that makes it the same as thinking somebody is bad because they have a different skin colour from you." Hermione cut in, a little bit insulted by the sound of her voice.

Snape's dark eyes turned to look at her but Hermione refused to look away. Snape's lip curled but he did incline his head, answering, "Yes, in the end, it is the same."

"But you are a half blood, so then why do you hate muggles and agree with the purity of blood?" Ron turned to Snape and Harry felt himself tense. The table had gone quiet and Ron looked around before he added, "I mean, I still don't understand why pure bloods hate muggles except they think that they are inferior for some shady reason but you, why do you hate them?"

Snape had gone still and Harry could feel the older wizard tensing, ready to spring and snap. Snape's eyes bore into Ron's blue ones and when the older wizard finally answered after a long moment, his voice was extremely low and dangerous. "I do not hate muggles as a species, Mr. Weasley, I hate muggles for what they did to me, or should I say one muggle in particular. My father was a muggle."

"But yet, you must have hated them for some reason because else why join the Death Eaters? I mean, sir, I saw in your memories," Ron was beet red but he refused to look away, and Harry grinned at his friend's bravery. "When the portrait that we took from Grimmauld Place, of Phineas Black… well, when he told you that he had found us and he called Hermione a mudblood, you said not to use that word. Normally, those who supported blood purity would not shy away from using such a term for a muggleborn."

Harry could feel himself tensing up as Snape's eyes passed over him. He had never told Ron and Hermione about the memory in the pensive during his fifth year. But if Ron had seen all of Snape's memories then it also meant that he would have seen _that _specific memory as well.

But would Snape hold Harry accountable for it? Harry hadn't even thought that his friends might have also viewed the memories before the trial, but he was wrong obviously. He forced himself to keep looking away, knowing that if he looked into Snape's eyes he would lose his composure.

"Then if you have truly viewed my memories, Mr. Weasley, all of them, you would know what it cost me the last time I used such an offensive term." Snape's voice was soft again, so soft that even Harry had to strain to hear it.

Ron was still flustered but his friend pressed on with a new maturity Harry had never seen in him before. "But why join the Death Eaters then if you actually liked muggles? Surely they expected you to start hunting them the moment you took the mark."

Snape looked away and Harry knew what it cost Snape to say the next words. "For you to understand that, Mr. Weasley, you would have to understand my past," Snape sighed, his body tense and despite himself Harry leaned a little closer, remembering his refusal to condemn Snape as he knew how hard it was for the older wizard to say these things.

He reached out with a hand and lightly touched Snape's knee, not knowing if he dared to touch the older wizard further. Snape turned his head to look at him and for a moment the green eyes met the black ones and then Snape gave a nod as he answered with a sigh.

"Like with Harry's family, my father despised magic. He did not care for it, but most of all he hated the fact that we were more powerful than him. I have no doubt things would have been better had we not been poor, or if I had not inherited my mother's skill at magic. If I had been like my father, a muggle or a squib, I am sure he would have tolerated it, but because I was like my mother, magically gifted, he could not stand it to be alone, and he showed his strength the only way he knew how, by bullying and abusing us. Because of our stature we were viewed as outcasts in the neighbourhood, this neighbourhood and well, suffice to say, I was not overly accepted."

Snape paused to take a sip of his tea and all of a sudden Harry felt a hand cover his own, loosening his hold on the fabric which he didn't know he had twisted in his sweaty palm. "When I came to Hogwarts, I felt like I was coming home. I was sorted into Slytherin and I quickly learned to keep my blood status hidden, pretending I was pure of blood. Lucius took me under his wing and he introduced me to a world of which I wanted to be a part of. I was accepted because I was his friend and when he left school, in my third year, I was on my own. I quickly learned that, through skill and often cruelty, I could get what I wanted. In the end, suffice to say, I wanted to join the Dark Lord for it would be a world I would be accepted in. Mind you, none of us knew the things we know now about the Dark Lord, back in those days, it was a dream for most pure blood wizards to finally be fighting for what they deemed a worthy cause and to rid the world of half bloods, Muggleborn and muggles."

Snape paused and he glanced towards Professor McGonagall as he continued with a wry smile, "Many people in those days didn't know the true Dark Lord and agreed with his cause, joining him because they would be reunited under one banner. By the time he showed his true colours, it was too late to turn back for most."

The dry and warm hand continued to lie on Harry's hand comfortably, hiding his smaller hand underneath the slender bigger one. Harry's mind was reeling. He knew why Snape had turned back but he still didn't know the true reason why Snape had joined the Death Eaters. He sighed, for some reason he feared he would never learn that.

He ran his free hand over his face and through his hair, longing to feel a different set of fingers massaging his skull. "I still don't understand why this need for blood purity."

"I doubt that there is a true answer to that, Harry. Like Ronald said, it is a point of view…."

"Yeah but," He felt like screaming. He wasn't one step closer in understanding Draco and why he had done this. Did the Slytherin really believe that Harry could save him? Or was it because that, despite all his mistakes, Draco wanted justice? Perhaps he was wiser than Harry and he thought that it was time that he righted his wrongs…

It was hurting his head and messing with everything Harry thought he knew. Why couldn't everything be black and white but had to have layers of gray? Very confusing layers of grey. He glanced up, eyes weary as he said, "There is just one thing that bothers me," He directed his inquiry at Professor McGonagall and she raised an eyebrow in return. "How did Draco know that Severus was my bond mate?"

Within moments the atmosphere in the room changed and Harry knew it wasn't for the better. Professor McGonagall refused to meet his eyes, and even Ron looked away. Harry turned his attention to Hermione, who was busy rifling through her bag.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well. I do so wish to know why I have not received any mail. I am sure that since my trial, there are many people who are keen to write to me," Snape drawled his voice hoarse and low.

Harry frowned. Snape was right. There had not been any owl post or any other mail he had seen…

"Because you are under house arrest, the Ministry has ordered all the owl post to be directed to them and to scan them for hexes. Needless to say, it was quite necessary after all the articles in the Daily Prophet." Professor McGonagall motioned towards Hermione and Harry swallowed thickly.

"What did that waste of paper say?" This time Snape's voice dropped to a low growl.

Hermione gave him a tense smile and she slipped open the bag. She dug in and pulled out several old newspapers. Harry saw flashes of pictures but they were gone so quickly, he couldn't see them. He was sure he didn't want to know what was being said about him, but Snape had already leaned forward and pulled several towards him, his hand falling away from Harry's, whose hand felt cold without the warm touch.

Hp

_Light wins! He Who Must Not Be Named Defeated By Boy Who Lived!_

_Harry Potter Collapses after Battle! What Happens To The Chosen One? _

_Death Eaters Come to Senses After Disastrous Battle At Hogwarts!_

_Death Eaters Brought To Ministry For Questioning._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt Chosen as Minister for Magic! First Act Is to Catch Death Eaters!_

_Minister for Magic Disbands Dementors from Azkaban; Wizarding Population Fearful!_

Severus' eyes scanned the papers. The first few ones were of the days after the battle, when he had been unconscious. Those he put away to read later. First he had to find out what they were saying about him and Harry.

Harry was leafing through a paper as well and the headline once more jumped out at him. _Where Is Boy Hero Harry Potter? Minute To Minute Play by Play of Battle Between He Who Must Not Be Named And Harry Potter!_

Harry's lips were soundlessly spelling out words that he liked. Taking a sip of his now ice cold tea, Severus asked, "What does it say?"

Harry startled before he glanced up. He was a little bit pale, paler than Severus would have liked, and he fought the urge to yank the newspaper forcefully out of the younger male's hands. Harry had enough problems without that piece of rag adding to his worries.

Harry refocused his attention and answered, "Uhm, it is an interview with some of the surviving students. I think it is dated from 5 May which means that it must have taken place about two days after the Final Battle." Harry looked down in a way that told Severus that not all was well with his young husband. Even before he could open his mouth, Harry offered, "It is just strange to read this. To learn of the fear they had and to know," Harry's shoulders shook as he answered. "they didn't think I could do it. For the first time they noticed that I may not have been a good match to take on Voldemort and to rescue the world. Too bad that they found out later instead of sooner, they could have actually helped."

_Harry Potter gone Missing?_

_Malfoys Apprehended At Malfoy Manner! Trials scheduled For Early Next Week!_

_Hogwarts Refuses All Reporters. Is That Where Harry Potter is Hiding? _

_Death Eater Trials in Session! Malfoys Moved To Azkaban For Safety Measures!_

_Snape Trial Scheduled For Next Week! _

Ah, so there it was. The first mentioning of his name. He frowned at the scowling picture of himself. It was a bad picture, even if he had to say so himself, though it was far better than he looked now. He had an unhealthy look even then, but he was far from as pale as he was now. Would he ever look like that again?

He never knew just how much it had taken out of him to live at the beck and call of the Dark Lord. His schedule for years had been so bad that even now he was trying desperately not to fall back into old habits. It had not been the first time that Poppy had to lecture him about his eating habits and manners, but now he had actually listened because what he did indirectly affected Harry as well, and for some reason, he couldn't do that to the younger male who had done so much for them, even if the newspapers were just a small tribute.

He lay the newspaper down next to him; it was another one he would read later.

_Harry Potter Found! _

His eyes scanned the newspaper in front of him. That headline was just the start for it continued on:

_Harry Potter Attends Severus Snape's trial! But Why? _

_Harry Potter Called to Witness Stand, What Will the Chosen One Say in Trial of Albus Dumbledore's Murderer?_

Severus growled low in his throat but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was too engrossed in the paper and Severus grabbed the next one, already knowing what it would say.

He closed his eyes as he grabbed the paper before he opened them and scanned.

_Harry Potter: Boy Who Lived or Boy Who Lied? _

_Hero Of Wizarding World Secretly Married To Death Eater and Murder Of Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape!_

_Chosen One Lies About Marriage; What Else Has He Lied About? _

_Snape Victorious? _

_Final Battle: Showdown or Staged Show? _

_The True Potter Story: Friends and Foes Speak! _

_Snape, Lucky and Misunderstood Man or Lying Criminal? _

_Harry Potter: Great Catch or Damaged Goods? _

_The Truth about Potter: Past, Present and Future!_

And on and on it went, page after page filled with speculating articles about Harry, Dumbledore, himself and their marriage. Interviews given by people that hardly knew Harry, digging up old quotes and articles from when Harry was a lot younger, old interviews he had given and which had not been quoted properly.

He sighed and finally, with a low growl, he incinerated the waste of paper. He was enraged suddenly. How dare they? How dare they condemn them? They had only done what had been expected of them…

He now realized why Minerva, Poppy, Weasley and Granger had left them. This was something they needed to do on their own. To scout through what the papers had written about them and to know what the public thought, especially if Harry was to appear in public tomorrow.

Despite the Ministry's hatred towards him, Severus had been well protected. The public had not wanted to see him fall bad enough, not as badly as Lucius Malfoy, whose trial was most public. If the Daily Prophet was not writing about Harry or him, they were writing about Lucius' spectacular fall from grace.

His trial was to be taking place behind closed doors and it seemed that most of the people who had been involved in the Final Battle had not yet told the tale about his true role in Voldemort's defeat. He was lucky, just as he was lucky that nobody knew the true story of what had happened during the night Dumbledore died.

Severus didn't allow himself to think of that fateful night. He knew that the abyss that had opened up after he had murdered one of his closest friends would swallow him whole if he allowed it to happen.

_Quick Tongue And Even Quicker Hands: Severus Snape Makes Use Of Time Spend In Hospital To Corrupt Potter!_

His rage simply exploded when he saw that latest headline. It had been simmering for a while but this was sorely testing him. His magic rose in an instant and the moment Severus could feel it blasting outwards as he directed his wand at anything. The first thing that came to mind was the table as he snarled.

"_Reducto!" _

It was the only safe outlet as with a bang the table exploded. Severus was panting heavily as the magic spend itself which he immediately felt in his limbs. The heavy feeling made him drop back in his chair as he realized he had just spent what little he had managed to recover.

The various pieces of papers were dwindling in the air, slowly falling to the floor where a few moments before a perfectly good table had stood.

A whimper to his right caught his attention and he turned his head with great difficulty, the bite marks in his neck aching. He found a white faced Harry standing there, the newspaper he had been reading in hand. Harry's hand was trembling and Severus felt horror replace the empty feeling within him.

What had he done? How could he have been so foolish?

He had destroyed the table with no thought for his own safety, but he had nearly allowed Harry to be injured as well. If the younger male had no doubt excellent reflexes, but he could have been severely injured.

_What kind of a fool am I? _

Hp

Harry wetted his suddenly dry lips with his tongue. He was still trembling on his legs after that powerful blast of magic which had destroyed the table. The look of horror on Snape's face was making way to an expression of alarm as he realized what he had done.

The grayish tint of his bond mate's skin worried Harry even when he could feel the sweat soaking his own skin. One blast of magic and they were back to the beginning. What little magic they had managed to gather in the past few days had not been enough for right now; he was feeling weaker than he would have liked.

With a sigh, he reached out towards the table to support himself, only to remember that the table had been destroyed. His hand faltered in the air, and Harry could feel his knees threatening to buckle and allow him a quick trip to the ground.

He was feeling a little bit lightheaded and the shaking in his limbs made moving difficult. He knew he had to sit down or support himself somewhere, but where? He had kicked his chair away the moment he knew what Snape was doing. The quick jump and shout of alarm hadn't even registered with Snape.

An arm that curled around his waist startled him as Snape snapped, sounding very much like the annoyed teacher Harry knew he could be. "Oh come here!"

Grateful for the support, Harry leaned against Snape's side as he chuckled weakly. Suddenly the situation seemed too funny to him. What kind of people were they? They blew up their good and only table they had in a fit of rage and managed to make their way back to almost two months ago as far as their magic was concerned.

Snape didn't say anything and Harry knew the older wizard was busy digesting what he had done. _Probably a little shocked that he just did that. It isn't like him to lose such control without regards for safety first. This is perhaps the first time I have ever seen him truly lose control like that, other than the shouting matches or snarls of anger…_

Without thinking as his legs still felt a bit shaky, Harry moved a little and sat down on Snape's knee. The moment he did so, he resurfaced from his thoughts with a loud sigh, and he felt how Snape tensed immediately as the older wizard's body tensed and coiled. The arm around his waist tightened in warning and Harry felt his own trembling muscles tense in response.

He dared to glance up at Snape to find the dark eyes watching him. The thin lips were pressed tightly together in a thin line and Snape seemed angry. Harry stared back into the dark eyes, the look between them intense and making his muscles squirm with some other kind of tension.

His green eyes searched the tightening lines in the face of his bond mate, ready to jump up when Snape snapped and snarled at him. The menacing Potions Master continued to stare at him, nearly unblinking, making him nervous and squeamish, the way he often felt around Snape when he had been at school.

Slowly he forced himself to relax and allowed his spine to ease out of the rigid tense stance it had been in. The tension in his shoulders eased and he smiled up at Snape, allowing the older wizard to think that he was alright here, perched on the bony knee and he had never been more comfortable.

After a moment, a long moment, Snape relaxed a little as Harry could feel the tension fall from the older wizard as the arm around his waist moved so Snape could place his hand on Harry's back. Harry found himself arching into the warmth like a kitten into a caressing hand.

"Are you alright?" The slightly hoarse voice hitched over some unknown emotion as Snape looked at Harry. The messy haired younger male gave a nod, a rueful and cheeky grin twisting his lips as he replied.

"Yeah, only problem is, where will we eat? I mean, I can get that you wanted a new table but could you have at least warned me so that we could go out and buy a new one? I get the urge to decorate but really, lots of people would have been happy with such a nice table. We could have given it to somebody else instead of destroying it."

His attempt to lift the heavy mood seemed to be working because Snape lifted an eyebrow and said smoothly, "It seems that I have managed to destroy a chair as well since you seem so comfortable using me as one. I do not recall applying for chair services, Mr. Potter."

Harry pretended to be disappointed as he made a move to rise and said, "Oh, I suppose I will find a chair then who doesn't mind me sitting…."

The hand on his knee prevented him from rising as Snape quickly said, "That is quite unnecessary. We cannot have you wasting precious energy slouching about. No, better remain here and save your energy for other tasks."

"Oh, have any suggestion for those _other tasks_?" Harry managed to fight his blush. He was feeling giddy suddenly, knowing that Snape had no objection to him sitting here and truth be told; it could have been a lot worse. His bond mate's lap surely was a nice enough place to sit.

"I am sure I can think of a few."

"Oh such as?"

"Such as warding the floo so that nobody comes barging in like they did this morning." The intensity of the dark gaze combined with the memories of just what they had been doing this morning made Harry blush and his cock stir. He managed a big smile at Snape as he leaned his shoulder against the broad chest to his side, Snape's hand warm on his back.

The lines in Snape's face softened and Harry relaxed. He wearily rested his head against Snape's shoulder in a sign of trust. He was aware of the possibility of being pushed away but when Snape's hand only moved to his neck, slowly massaging as Harry groaned a little, Snape asked, "So I suppose I will have to acquire a new table tomorrow?"

"Well, it would be nice to have a table, yeah, unless you want to eat standing up. But it is up to you what kind of table you want, it is your house and…."

Soft lips touched his own as a hand underneath his chin tilted his face, angling it so Snape had better access. The lips that nibbled on the seam of his lips drew Harry's attention quite successfully away from whatever he wanted to say. With a moan he opened his mouth as Snape gently touched his tongue to Harry's.

One hand touched Snape's cheek as Harry kissed Snape back, slowly moving his mouth as he tried to set a faster pace than Snape. The older wizard growled low in his throat before Harry was kissed so thoroughly he had to break the kiss to grasp his bearings and get his breathing back.

"Wow." He managed after a moment, breathlessly staring up at Snape. The older wizard merely raised an eyebrow and Harry grinned.

"I have been told it works very well in distracting somebody." Snape bent his head to purr in Harry's ear who felt the shivers run all the way down his spine with the velvet like voice.

"Mmm, can't remember what I was thinking about," He murmured.

"That isn't due to the kiss, but because of your own inadequacy in matters of the mind, _aah_," The throaty moan did wonders to Harry's confidence as he made use of his own technique to ensnare his bond mate in another kiss. And as Harry shifted in the broad lap for better access, he knew that come tomorrow it might be another bad day and problems might rise because of the Malfoy trial but at the moment, he found he couldn't care less just as long as he could kiss his bond mate in the safety of their home.

**That is it for now. I managed to get it done right on Christmas Day so I do hope that you will like this present from me. Merry Christmas to everybody and of course, review. Gift to me would be ideas for letters for the next chapter. **

**The next chapter: Severus and Harry prepare for the Malfoy Trial and Harry first appearance in public since Severus' trial. But with the Malfoy trial follows so closely by the media, will that be a mistake for Harry and is our Hero really ready to not only face the accusing wizarding world but the Malfoys themselves? Can Harry make up his mind to trust Draco or will old feelings resurface? Can Severus sit patiently at home or will he destroy more furniture? And when Professor McGonagall floo's in with the letters that the Ministry has released will Severus lose his composure? And when Severus learns that his bond mate's birthday is just around the corner, will he panic and rebel against his house arrest or will he manage to keep his cool and acquire a gift? That and more in: The Outside World. **


	15. The Outside World

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Wow 400 reviews, now on for the 500 shall we? Anyway, the Malfoy trial, the public trial and Harry's first public appearance since the Final Battle and the wedding, how will that go? I will leave you no longer in suspense and just say: let's begin. **

**I have come to the conclusion that I have made a mistake. ****Draco had taken the mark and then in the scene where Harry meets him in his cell, he says that he hasn't taken the mark. Forgive me for the error, I just caught it. **

_I am not in love with Potter!_

Severus stared moodily up at the cracked ceiling above them with his dark eyes, tuning out the soft and nearly hesitant snores that came from his left side. He hmfed at said ceiling, reasoning with himself.

_I cannot __be in love with Potter!_

_Is that the reason why I am having this debate with myself at 2 o'clock in the morning?_

He sighed and uncrossed his arms, flexing his fingers. He couldn't sleep, even when he was tired but he had too much on his mind to find any comfort in sleep. It was not strange for Severus to have many things on his mind. As a spy it was more of a demand of the job than anything else, but why of all things was he mulling over it if he was in love with Potter or not.

The better question would most likely be why Severus couldn't sleep until he had figured this out. He ran a hand through his hair. There had been many times when words ran through his mind and yet they had never bothered him like these words.

He glanced to his left, at the sight of his young husband lying on his stomach, hands tucked under the pillow as the sheets pooled around his waist while his shirt hitched up a little, providing Severus with a lovely view of the pale creamy smooth skin of Potter's lower back.

He frowned and went back to contemplating the ceiling. Was it really so bad to be in love with Potter? Potter was young, unspoiled by any other male except Severus and he was a very agreeable companion. On the other hand, he was a Potter and well, Severus' past with Potters was not a very lucky one. He seemed to bring out their bad sides just as food drew the Giant Squid to the surface.

But Harry was also hurt, damaged and unsure of how to accept intimacy. Sometimes Severus wondered if Harry was too damaged, his wounds too big to heal by a wizard who couldn't even think about his past or future without wanting to hex himself.

If Severus had been any less brave or any less of a man he would have done so a long time ago or at least packed his bags and applied for asylum in the nearest country that would not deliver him straight back to Wizarding Britain.

But he had believed for a long time now that he should atone for the wrongs he did and if it meant being send to Azkaban, then so be it. It might be another flaw in his character, the way he saw himself as not being worthy of being forgiven and loved came perhaps from his childhood or….

Severus growled at himself. He would not get into it, this wasn't the question if he was capable of love, and he was. He had loved Lily for so many years that he had lost count. But now he wondered, had he really loved Lily for who she was or had he loved an imagine and an idea for so long?

Had he perhaps loved the idea that Lily would forgive him if only he changed his ways and showed his errors and atoned for them? Albus certainly had happily supported that picture because it kept Severus in the perfect position. A spy, ready-made who had been heartbroken and who would agree to anything, even allowing himself to be bound to the memory of a dead woman.

No wonder Albus had been so surprised to learn that Severus' patronus had been a doe, still, after all these years. Who in the right mind would love a childhood sweetheart for so long without having that affection returned to him? Severus Snape, that was who.

It had always been nice to dream that somebody would show some forgiveness and would allow him to be who he was, an unpleasant man who had a past to show for it.

He glanced back at Harry to slowly turn on his side as he reached out with one hand, allowing it to hover uncertain over the younger male, wondering if he would be allowed and welcomed to touch.

Why did this frighten him so? He had stood up to enemies countless times his superior in power and he had done it without thinking twice. Why was he being so adamant about this? Would it really be so bad to allow himself to fall in love with his husband? They were stuck together after all.

Or was it the danger that if handled wrong it could all backfire and he knew that it would hurt even worse than it had done all those years ago because when he opened his already bruised and battered heart now, it could very well break.

His hand slipped underneath Harry's shirt and for a tense moment the younger male startled. Severus held his breath, his hand warm on the younger male's lower back before Harry mumbled something low underneath his breath and with a loud sigh, which echoed in Severus' ears, relaxed.

Severus allowed his hand to lightly remain on Harry's warm skin as Harry's breathing evened out. It was strange feeling for him to touch Harry when the young wizard was asleep and unguarded and Harry did not even start except because he had been awoken by somebody. Harry had settled down immediately when he began to realize it was Severus who touched him.

His dark eyes watched as the messy head turned and Harry blinked up at him sleepily.

"Severus?" Harry whispered, confused no doubt as to why his bond mate was touching him because Severus normally always did so either to still Harry or to move him, not to comfort himself.

Severus was mesmerized by the green eyes, the sleepy awareness as he said, and the words rolling off his tongue effortless. "Nothing is wrong. I just…."

_You just what? Want to touch him in order to really make sure that he would welcome it? That this innocent young and pure wizard would welcome you, a dark, bitter, mean man twice the boy's age? Well you have proven your point, snatch your hand away…._

Despite what Severus was telling himself, his hand remained frozen in that spot as Harry's green eyes continued to stare into his own before he said, wishing he could rip his tongue out the moment the words left his mouth. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't suffering from any nightmares, whelp. You would only keep me awake then and…."

The full lips curled into a genuine slow and oh so very sweet smile as Harry, instead of frowning and pulling away like Severus expected him to do, actually shuffled closer so Severus' hand fell a little to the side and Harry was underneath his arm, his hand touched the warmth of the boy's ribs which he could cup with his hand if he wished to do so since the boy was so thin and for a long moment Severus stared down at Harry.

Harry gazed back at him with eyes full of veiled insecurity and anxiousness and Severus' arm tightened before he rolled onto his back, aware of the heat in his cheeks. It was too much, he couldn't do it…he just couldn't….

His breathing was quick as he threw his arm over his eyes, the hand which had just touched Harry and was still burning with the heat of the younger male's skin. How could he touch somebody who trusted him so? Even when that trust was so misplaced. How could he find it in himself to love somebody who smiled at him only because Severus had used a see-through lie to touch his bond mate?

If it had been a mocking smile then Severus would have happily snatched his hand away as if burned and shoved the brat away but it was a true smile, a happy smile. A smile he had never once been on the receiving end of and now to have it directed at him by an old student he had never once saw as a full person except a copy of his father sent to torment him seemed his undoing.

He startled badly and was wrenched from his thoughts when a hand on his chest made him pull his arm back to look as Harry glanced down at him. Harry had tucked himself in against Severus' chest and was currently looking at him, biting his lip as he asked. "Is it alright if I….?"

Severus could only give a mute nod because his breathing and voice had suddenly left him as with a smile, the shy smile Harry shuffled a little before the messy head came to rest on Severus' chest as Harry held himself tensely, despite how much the brat was trying to relax.

Only when Severus moved his arm around Harry's shoulders to pull him closer did Harry fully relax and turn his head to smile up at him. Severus gave him a hesitant shaky smile back; just a quick turn of the lips and Harry settled down, closing his eyes as his hand came to rest on Severus' stomach.

There was nothing sensual about the way Harry moved his hand but the trust was clear in the action and Severus' hand came to rest on Harry's back, pressing his bond mate close as he continued to stare up at the cracked ceiling.

_Perhaps the better question would be, when did I fall in love with Potter? _

And despite everything and really those questions should by all rights keep him up, Severus Snape fell asleep for perhaps the first time feeling oddly at peace with himself.

Hp

The day that Harry had dreaded since reading the papers yesterday dawned bright and early. Yet inside the still dark bedroom, Harry Potter merely closed his eyes tightly, moved his head and wished to go back to sleep.

He didn't have to appear for hours yet and if he could still try and quell the nervous, anxious and stupid feeling in his stomach that he really shouldn't have done this, he could try to get some more sleep. Or at least enjoy the comfort of the warm arm around his shoulders, the chest that rose and fell with each breath underneath his cheek or the hand that somewhere in the night had crept over his own where it rested on Snape's flat stomach.

And Harry found that he was enjoying it. The steady beating slightly to his right of Snape's heart, the fingers that curled with around his shoulders with a pressure he enjoyed and which made him feel at ease, the fact that he should probably move before Snape woke up and found him like this….

He opened his eyes and shifted his head so he could look up at Snape. Snape's face was relaxed in sleep, his breathing steady, lips parted to reveal the yellow teeth and yet to Harry, he had never seen the older wizard so content.

He found himself fighting a smile and with a small sigh, he put his head back where it had originally had been and relaxed. This felt good. It felt right and above all, this was what he wanted.

But wasn't it strange that for a few months he had dreamed and envisioned that Ginny would lay like this with him and now he was lying quite comfortably here with Snape? Well truth be told, if he had pictured Ginny like this with him the roles would have been different, he would have been holding her and….

Harry sighed again. The truth was, it had only been for a few months that he had allowed himself that dream. It had been the only few months that he had felt normal when he had Ginny as his girlfriend but even then he was asking for time that wasn't his own. He wasn't normal, Harry Potter just wasn't. He had always lived on borrowed time and his time with Ginny hadn't been any different.

But this time…this was his own and he had chosen subconsciously or with full consciousness to spend it with Snape. That time he had spent with Ginny and those dreams of the future he had sought after with her had been from a different life. He couldn't focus on the past any longer and he simply refused.

Even if Snape and him were doomed to live most of their life as simply easy companions and sometimes lovers and nothing more then so be it. But somehow, Harry got the feeling that what they were sharing went far deeper than that. Harry had seen enough to know better than to foolishly dream of true and pure love, they could very well be far too damaged for that but what he did know, at least at the moment, was that they were both willing to make the effort to try and it was enough.

But wasn't it strange that he wasn't holding Snape? Why was the older always holding him, kissing him, bossing him around? Why was Snape looking after him and Harry not after Snape? Or Harry was looking after Snape but just not in the same manner or…

He moved, a little uncertain. He suddenly realized that he had another slightly more pressing problem. Namely, he had to use the bathroom and badly too.

He could try to ignore it but the fear that had been installed into him by his family to not wet the bed, made him move hesitantly and certainly careful out of Snape's embrace. Getting his hand out from underneath Snape's was the easy part but to move the warm arm away, was not.

He carefully pulled away, allowing Snape's arm to fall away as he moved the warm blankets away and with a last careful glance at his bond mate, who was still asleep, Harry walked quickly to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Hp

The flushing of the toilet woke Severus from his sound slumber. He glanced around the room, something was missing, though he dismissed it almost immediately. He yawned and turned on his side, away from the window that had the light streaming in which was hurting his eyes.

His hand encountered warm blankets and Severus blinked sleepily at the empty spot next to him. Where was Harry?

His mind simply refused to even kick start into action so early so Severus closed his eyes firmly, resolving to answer that question next time when he was sure he would have some of his old sharpness back. He drowsed for a moment as he heard the door open that led to the bathroom and the soft footsteps that came closer.

The bed dipped and Severus could feel the cold air as the blankets shifted as Harry lay down. Severus forced his breathing to stay even, pretending he was asleep a moment longer. He wondered what Potter would do. Would he simply go back to sleep or….

It took all of Severus' experience as a spy to keep himself still and his body relaxed when a hesitant hand moved his arms, rearranging them around a warm body but Severus could feel the nearly taunt string of Harry's body where it pressed against his own.

One leg hesitantly slipped in between his own but there was nothing hesitant about the way Harry kept himself from rubbing against Severus or the tenseness in the younger male's body. Harry was unsure, Severus knew, he could feel it in the slight trembling hand that came to rest upon his bare arm.

"Who am I kidding?" Harry murmured finally and moved away, or tried to because in that moment Severus made his move. He moved so Harry was in his arms and he pulled the younger male's body closer to his own as he stared down.

Apprehensive green eyes met his own as Harry chewed on his lip. The sleep tousled already messy hair was begging to be touched but Severus fought the urge as he raised an eyebrow and said, voice chilling for a better effect. "You just think that you can arrange yourself as you see fit in my arms and then just slouch off when you feel like it?"

Harry flushed and the emerald eyes widen before they narrowed with anger and Harry hissed. "Well I was hoping that by now we had come to a place in the marriage where we would be comfortable enough to touch one another but I am sorry if that does not fit your plans, _Professor_."

Severus leaned in closer as he growled. "My plans did not take into account of you moving out of my arms to use the bathroom, insolent imp! You were to stay put!"

"I….what?" Harry yelped, thoroughly confused now. Severus fought his smirk as he leaned in closer and softly whispered.

"You were not to move, Mr. Potter, not until I told you so nor until you had woke me up with a kiss had I still been sleeping." He drew back a little to see the disbelieve in the green eyes as Harry stammered.

"A kiss?"

"Yes, you know, like this." And with those words Severus crossed the distance between them to press his lips against Harry's. With almost practiced ease he nibbled gently on the plump lower lip until Harry parted them with a sigh.

His hands moved, one upwards to curl into the dark messy hair and the other to Harry's thigh encouraged Harry to spread his legs slightly so Severus' long and firm leg could slip in between them. His tongue curled around Harry's and Severus nearly bit down when Harry's hands began to move as well.

One hand crept down and Severus crushed Harry to him, deepening their kiss. He did not care when Harry moaned as Severus nibbled on the very kissable lips of his husband but then one of Harry's hands, the hand which was free and was not trapped between them, moved Severus' shirt up to slip underneath.

The warm hand came to rest on his side and Severus knew they would have to move so either that he had to roll on top of Harry or Harry on top of him. Severus was too busy contemplating when Harry's hand sneaked around his back and then pinched his bum.

Severus broke the kiss to stare down at his impossible brat as he said, trying to keep the color out of his cheeks though he could tell by the impish smile he got that he wasn't entirely succeeding. "_That _is not where your hand goes, Mr. Potter!"

Instead of the hurt Severus was sure would blossom in the heavenly eyes of his bond mate Harry merely moved his hand to Severus' hip as he said, smiling cheekily up at his former professor as he said. "Well, I could squeeze that or this…."

Harry's hand moved towards Severus' groin but the older wizard was quicker and within one moment he had Harry's hand trapped underneath his own as his dark eyes captured the green ones.

"Are you sure?" He hissed. His eyes bore into Harry's with an intensity that would not have been wrong during their famous Occlumency lessons. Severus refused to back down unless Harry was absolutely sure and so he continued to stare into his bond mate's eyes.

Hp

Harry met the dark eyes without flinching and without looking away. His hand was still trapped underneath the steady pressure of Snape's hand and finally Harry looked away as he shook his head. He could feel his cheeks burning as he refused to look at Snape. The older wizard would see that Harry wasn't sure in the slightest.

How did he even know he would be welcome? Hell, he didn't even know if it was alright when he kissed Snape. He had only ever kissed the older wizard once and then Snape had frozen so it was not really very beneficial for Harry's almost nonexistent confidence.

Snape's hand moved to curl underneath Harry's chin and he was forced up to look at Snape as the older wizard hissed sharply. "What did I tell you about these things unless you want to do them?"

Harry felt annoyance well up within him. Why was this always a sore point between them as he said. "I want to do it, really I do but…."

"But?" Snape pressed, ruthless as ever.

"I don't even know what I feel." Harry finally bit out sharply and this time he didn't need the fingers to look up at Snape as he pushed himself away and into a sitting position before he continued. "I don't know, alright? I don't know what I feel….You kiss me and it is the most wonderful feeling and I want to go further, hell, we went further so why aren't we doing it now? And I know that you want to go further, Severus and…."

He fell silent, too choked up to say anything further as he watched Snape struggle into a sitting position as well before the older wizard said. "This isn't about what I want or need, Harry. I can wait…."

Harry snorted at that. Come on, sex was amazing, surely Snape wouldn't deny something if it was offered to him. "Come on, I mean you loved my mum surely it has been years since…."

The expression on Snape's face made him pause and something inside him tightened something Harry wasn't even aware of that existed within him as Snape gave a dark chuckle and said. "I may be many things, brat, but I am most certainly not a saint! While my looks certainly may not have attracted the best of suitors I can assure you that I was by no means innocent or…."

Harry found that suddenly his voice had abandoned him and Snape stopped before he sharply said. "Not all sex is associated with love, Potter!"

Harry gasped for breath and immediately he looked away. He was feeling faint all of a sudden. He knew Snape didn't love him, who would love a freak like him but this….to hear it said like that, it was almost too much. His breathing was suddenly stuck somewhere in the vicinity of his throat as he desperately tried to act as if nothing was wrong, that his world just hadn't shook the tiniest of bits with what Snape had said.

How could he even expect Snape to feel something for him? He had been so foolish. How could he have thought something like that? Simply because he was beginning to feel something for Snape didn't mean the older wizard harbored anything for him except for loathing.

Snape had loved Lily for most of his life and he had hated James for the same amount of time so why should he even feel anything except perhaps attraction to Harry? And that might not even be there.

_Harry, you foolish, foolish, sentimental Gryffindor! How could you expect that? Snape is a Slytherin and they will use any situation to their __advantage so why did this surprise me so much? I should have known better. How could I have set myself up for a fall like this?_

It would be like heaven to Snape to have somebody there who was always willing because he believed in an illusion of love that wasn't there. If Snape just hadn't said those words. How could Harry have expected love? Nobody had ever stayed there to love him, the Dursleys, Sirius, Remus, his parents….

A hand on his cheek made him glance at Snape with the tears that were threatening to fall as he was again seized by the pain and then Snape pulled him closer and into his lap, securing his arms around Harry as he softly whispered. "But for me, sex has never been without feeling."

"That doesn't mean anything! You could very well hate me!" Harry pulled away to look into the dark eyes, trying to uncover the secrets Snape was keeping before the older wizard remarked.

"Do you remember what I told you when we first consummated the bond?"

How could he even ask that? The words had been etched into Harry's memory and he gave a shaky nod as he said. "You called me beautiful."

Snape's thumb moved over Harry's lip as he said, still staring into Harry's eyes. "And I have never lied to you!"

The simple fact made Harry's lips ease into a smile and yet one tear fell. The words were a balm on the wound that was too big to be healed and he breathed in deeply, leaning in to give Snape a quick peck, knowing that while Snape might not say it, the emotion behind those words were enough for him as he rose for the hard day ahead.

Hp

The hallway that led to courtroom number 10 was one of the biggest corridors in the Ministry for Magic building. The most public of trials had been held here in this very courtroom and while all the Wizarding Press, from the most respected news to the trashiest magazines was banned from this place it did not mean that they wouldn't gather in the hallway.

Even despite the Press Warding Bubble that had been placed by the aurors camera's were clicking, questions were being shouted to all those who walked through the hallway and the press was as obnoxious as ever.

Luckily they had not seen him just yet or Harry knew that the cameras would be turned on him faster than anybody could say his name. He rubbed his hands together, should he really go through with this? Surely the Malfoys were brought in through a different entrance than to have to go through this ritual each day.

He glanced up when a hand was placed on his shoulder to find Arthur Weasley looking at him. The balding, tall, red haired wizard said with a kind smile. "It will be fine, Harry. We will walk fast and the aurors will protect you and besides, you have to make an appearance in public one of these days. Now you can make your own statement."

Harry fingered the gold band on his finger. He had gotten so used to it now and out of habit rubbed at his scar. He was not used to this or in any way at ease but Arthur was right; he had to make an appearance someday and why not today?

Snape had laid out his clothes, robes that Harry had never seen before, dark ones, much like Snape used to wear and the older wizard had explained that Harry needed to look his best, not pale and trembling because in the eyes of the public it would say more than any word Harry could utter.

He straightened a little and Arthur said. "Good boy Harry. Let's just march in there and give them a piece of our mind!"

And as Harry took a deep breath, plastered his smile upon his face and swore to not let his anger cloud his judgment because come tomorrow, his performance within the next five minutes could be read all over the Daily prophet.

He gave the head of the Weasley family a nod and they stepped out of the side corridor and indeed within moments a cry went up. "There is Potter!"

"Over here, Harry!"

"Harry, are you here for the Malfoy trial?"

"Mr. Potter, what does your bond mate think of the fact that you slept with Draco Malfoy?"

Harry froze in mid stride and turned, the flashing lights making him partially blind as he growled out. "_What _did you just say?"

The reporter, a young male with dark curly hair and somebody Harry had never seen before shot him a nasty grin. The pale grey eyes twinkled oddly as the young male gestured with his wand at the quill and parchment floating beside him while he said. "That is why you are here, isn't it? To defend your lover. It is what you are good at, first Snape and then now the Malfoys. I must say, boy, you are busy after defeating a Dark Lord. So first the Slytherin House and then Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff perhaps, or first your own house perhaps?"

Harry was seething with anger suddenly. How dare they? Was that what everybody thought? That he had slept with Malfoy? Even Snape had thought the same. Nasty pricks, the lot of them!

The reporter was watching him, his nasty smile only increasing and Harry allowed his own smirk to slide to the surface as he said. "The only lover I aim to please these days is my bond mate, surprising as that may be."

The sour look on the reporter's face showed Harry that he had succeeded. They had no doubt hoped that he would blow up and start screaming at them, giving them a very interesting article and lots of pictures.

He held his head high; he was no longer one of those young males who were shocked by everything that was being said about him. He might be shocked and angry but he would show that in private.

While the articles that he had read last night were far from true, like most things concerning him were, Harry hadn't really been surprised. What was there to be surprised about? He knew that they loved to print rubbish about him rather than the truth. People liked to know that their hero was a lying git rather then somebody who could not help it that he had bound their magic together. It was much easier to dislike Harry that way, than to think that he had actually cared enough to try and save Snape.

"So, Harry, is it true? Did you marry Snape after the battle to save him from Azkaban?"

The next question made him frown. He was glad that Snape's trial had been mostly private because else the general public would know that their marriage was because of their linked magic, not because he wanted to save Snape from Azkaban.

He blinked up at Rita Skeeter who gave him a sweet smile before she purred, pushing her blond curls away from her face with long nails. "Harry, Harry, Harry, still as innocent as three years ago I see. I would have thought that your liaison with Snape would have surely robbed you of that. So did you marry your lover right after the Final Battle when you were both in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts? It must have been intoxicating to Harry Potter, the Golden Boy to have a lover whose very power and alliance is to the dark? Is that why you did it? And your quick and secret marriage raises another question; did this affair take place during your school years?"

She was interrupted as the other reporter, the male one Harry had spoken to earlier said with a gleeful smile. "You must be really bad, Potter, if you could barely afford a passing grade for putting out for a teacher. Or did you manage to secure your passing grade by trading it off on your knees for your abominable skill in Potions?"

"Oh I have no doubt that Snape got his hands on you the moment you set foot in that school, it fits right into his alley! Is that why Lucius Malfoy hated you for so many years? Because Snape got there before he did and marked you as his." Another one shouted.

"The only one who marked Snape as his was Voldemort with the Dark Mark!" Harry hissed, his anger finally bursting forward.

"Ah then is Malfoy trying to get even with Snape for ditching him and moving onto somebody younger?"

"Uhm, what?" Harry looked around, confused now. What were they all talking about?

"Malfoy stated that Snape was involved in the mass breakout three years ago and we were merely wondering why." Rita smiled at Harry.

"Malfoy is married to a very respected witch and for those years he has held a respectable place in the community so why should he….?" Harry frowned.

"And for all those years the Malfoys have lied so why should their marriage be any different? I am sure that it is the same in your marriage, Potter. It is only a matter of convenience. Surely you wouldn't touch your bond mate with a three foot pole if you could help it. But it does raise the question why somebody like you who has it all, would put that all on the line to be with somebody like Snape? Blew you away, did he boy? Or should I say that he blew you?"

Laughter went up around them as Harry bit his lip, his fists balled and anger shooting through him. How dare they? They knew nothing about his marriage to Snape.

"Is that why you defend Snape and then now the Malfoys, _Harry_? Because they showed you all the wicked things little boys aren't supposed to know and learn about. So who else is it? The older Malfoy or are you going for the younger one now? Tired of black hair and now going for blond? I am sure that a pretty boy like you has a taste for brown curls as well. But don't worry, Potter, I will make it worth your while. I will take the pictures and record every little sound that leaves your pretty little mouth while you suck me off…."

Harry hated the way the voice dropped as the reporter with the brown curls looked at him. The disgust in the eyes before he raised his wand and even before the aurors could take a step forward, Harry had his wand placed right between the young reporter's eyes as the reporter went pale as he hissed.

"Let me make it very clear for you! I am Snape's bond mate and the only reason that you are all still standing here and not taking the Dark Mark or proving your blood status right now! _I_ defeated Voldemort and nobody else! You were not there or even fighting to save your miserable little life so don't you dare to say anything to me about my bond mate's past or what we do in our spare time! You are lucky he isn't here for he would have hexed you for thinking such a thing alone and I would have stood there laughing."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the quill writing with confident and quick strokes: _Harry Potter Loses It When His Sexual Past Is Mentioned. Has Snape Been Rubbing Off On The Wizarding Hero?_

He could feel his magic rising as he tried to keep himself from hexing the reporter on the spot. He was aware of the commotion around him and then Skeeter hissed in his ear. "And exclusive interview, Harry? I will print the truth."

He looked to his left to see her eyes regarding him, glittering with curiosity and he nodded as he hissed back. "Contact Hermione Granger, she will oversee the terms!"

And with a last glare at the reporter that looked back frightened out of his wits, Harry lowered his wand and turned, aware of the murmurs behind him, the triumphant smile on Rita's face at the promise of the exclusive interview and the camera's that flashed, knowing that he should have kept his temper in check instead of losing it completely.

Hp

"The Wizengamot calls to the witness stand Harry James Potter Snape!" Harry rose from the visitors' bench that was full of wizards and witches who had come to enjoy the Malfoys' downfall as he felt Arthur pat him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Harry stood there in the same bench he had stood before, only weeks ago to give testimony of his marriage with Snape and what had happened on that faithful night. He had been followed by Draco Malfoy which had been an unexpected move by the Minister.

Harry glanced around the courtroom. It was exactly the same as where Snape had been on trial and most of the elderly witches and wizards in the Wizengamot cleared their throats, shuffled in their seats a little and some gave him hard glances while others nodded kindly at him.

He glanced at the left to see a sight he had never anticipated to see. The tall man with the dirty matted long blond hair glared at him, the eyes cold and his lips pulled back in a sneer. To see the man fall from grace to such low lows and then to see the expression of hate on Lucius' face seemed Harry's undoing.

He looked away, chewing on his lips. Normally Lucius had always seemed to pretend he liked Harry, even when they had fought in the Ministry for Magic during Harry's fifth year and now to truly see the older man's feelings without the mask, it made Harry realize the lengths to which Lucius was willing to go to.

Yet it also hardened his own resolve. Lucius could have turned to Dumbledore and asked for protection. The man's wealth and influence would have been greatly appreciated but his love for pure blood had blinded Lucius to the point that nearly his son had paid with his own life and Harry knew that the man had to atone for his sins.

His eyes shot to the shackled youth in the booth beside Lucius. Draco looked very much like he had done when Harry had seen him in Azkaban yet the lights in the courtroom showed the older male's grey pallor. The cool grey eyes bore into Harry's and Harry could see the mask crack to reveal despair. He allowed himself to smile, hoping to reassure Draco. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Draco wouldn't pay for his father's mistakes.

"So you crawl at the feet of Potter now, Draco?" The cool voice made Harry glance back at Lucius. The cool blue eyes that regarded him were filled with hate and Harry could see how Draco recoiled. Lucius sneered at his son and Harry answered.

"It is better than crawling at the feet of the Dark Lord, Mr. Malfoy." The use of the surname was not lost on Lucius and his lips pulled back to reveal white teeth bared in a growl.

One of the aurors flicked his wand at Lucius and Harry could see the expression of pain as the hex took effect. He had no idea what the auror had used to subdue Lucius but as the icy blue eyes returned to him, he looked away.

"You are summoned here today to give testimony about Draco Malfoy's role in the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and in the aligned Battle at Malfoy Manor." Kingsley's voice ran out clear and Harry gave a nod.

"We know that Draco Malfoy was given the task of murdering Headmaster Albus Dumbledore by He Who Must Not Be Named and we also know that he did not succeed in said task…."

"Yes, another succeeded in that task and yet he is not punished for it…." Lucius' voice was soft but it filled the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, be silent or you will be removed from this courtroom and brought back to your cell in Azkaban where you will be held under contempt of this court and you will be informed of your punishment when we see it fit to deal it out." The Minister's voice was just as soft and clear.

"As if this trial is not a joke for the common folk anyhow." Lucius murmured but he bowed his head and kept silent.

Harry stared at the male wizard for a long time. He knew how Lucius had suffered in the war but the man's refusal to accept what had happened and to atone for his wrongdoings was rubbing him the wrong way. Why should Severus be held responsible for his actions and atone for them and yet not this man? This man who had done the same if not worse things, out of fear, envy, hatred or belief, it did not matter. Not once had Lucius shown remorse or tried to help Harry as his wife had done.

Harry would never forget her lie to Voldemort that had saved his life and had allowed him to defeat the Dark Lord. Had it not been for her, somebody else might do it and he would be dead and Voldemort victorious. And she had done it all for Draco. To know if her son was safe. It filled him with hope, just as long as Draco knew to what lengths his mother was willing to go to to save him and acknowledged them, there might still be hope for the self appointed Slytherin prince.

"Harry, kindly tell us what happened the night that Professor Dumbledore died."

Harry sighed, surely it had been chewed out so many times that anything he had to add would just be a repeated sentence in the last trial but he took a deep breath and said.

"Like stated before Professor Dumbledore and I returned from obtaining an item far away from the school grounds. When we Apparated back to Hogsmeade the Dark Mark could be seen above the Astronomy Tower and while Professor Dumbledore was greatly weakened by a poison he wanted to fly to the tower immediately to make sure that nobody had died. We acquired broomsticks from Madam Rosemerta from the Three Broom Sticks who later turned out had been under the Imperious Curse. I don't know who placed her under the curse but she alerted Draco that the Headmaster was on his way. I was under the Invincibility Cloak from my father because Dumbledore thought it best if nobody knew I was not at school…."

Harry paused, aware of the silence that had fallen. Not many people had heard this tale outside of the people who had been privy at Snape's trial and those who had been present when the event took place. The press would have a field day with this and his own role would be known in the events as well but nothing could be done about that.

But how much should he reveal? He paused, lost in thought. To reveal that Draco's disarming of Dumbledore had caused the Slytherin to acquire the Elder Wand and when Harry had disarmed Draco had caused him to become the wand's new master and finally being able to defeat Voldemort would mean a real riot. No, he would have to keep that hidden, for his own safety just as well as Draco's.

"When we landed on the tower and got off the broom stick, the door flew open and Draco disarmed Dumbledore. But in the split second before, Dumbledore bound me with the body bind curse. I couldn't move or make a sound and I couldn't have helped him. I don't know why he did this except that he didn't want any help."

"During the next few minutes Draco didn't kill the Headmaster. No, Dumbledore discussed with Draco the failed attempts on taking his life, such as a poisoned bottle of mead and a cursed necklace, both items which never were delivered to Dumbledore. Dumbledore offered Draco the protection of the Order of the Phoenix but even before Draco could answer, the Death Eaters arrived on the scene."

It was painful for him to relive those moments but he knew he needed to tell them as accurately as possible or as he remembered them.

"Can you tell us the names of the Death Eaters, Harry?" Kingsley's voice was oddly detached and Harry closed his eyes in order to see the faces pass before his mind eye as he connected the names with the people.

"Yaxley, Greyback and the Carrow siblings. Those were the only one I know of." He opened his eyes to see Kingsley bending down as a witch murmured something in his ear. The Minister straightened and asked.

"What exactly happened before they arrived, Harry? Do you remember that?"

How could Harry have forgotten that? This could be it, the moment that everything might turn around for Draco so he looked at the older male to see the frightened eyes stare back at him and then he said.

"Draco lowered his wand right before they entered."

Gasps went up around the room and Harry could see the expression on Lucius' face. For one moment it seemed so hopeful that Harry's breathing was stuck in his throat for he suddenly understood Lucius' love for Draco but then it was gone, drowned in a mask that nobody could penetrate.

"What happened when the Death Eaters arrived?"

"They celebrated that they had Dumbledore wandless and cornered and ordered Draco to kill him. Draco still didn't do it and then Severus entered…." He was unable to say anything more and it seemed Kingsley understood as he asked, gently.

"What happened after Dumbledore had been killed, Harry?"

"Severus grabbed Draco and ordered them to leave because they had done their duty. They fled. I ran after them and stunned the Death Eaters that I came across in order to get to Severus. I caught up with them halfway across the grounds and I engaged Severus in a duel. He turned and ordered Draco to go ahead. We dueled and he would have won but a Hippogriff interfered and chased him off. I have no doubt that by that time Draco had already Apparated."

"Yes, very good. Now, what happened at Malfoy Manor? It is my understanding that you were caught by snatchers and brought there last year somewhere near Easter."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to force the memories of his duel with Severus and the hatred he had felt then to the side. He gave a nod and said.

"I had gone into hiding, trying to stay alive and I didn't know Voldemort's name was Taboo. I broke it and the snatchers found us. Hermione hexed me so they wouldn't recognize me and Greyback, who was in charge, brought us back to Malfoy Manor. They found out pretty soon that I was Harry Potter and they wanted to call Voldemort. For some reason they didn't and Lucius and Bellatrix got into a fight as to who would get the credit. We were thrown in the dungeon and Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix to reveal information."

Harry shifted through some of his memories. It wouldn't do to reveal all so he picked up his story. "Dobby, the Malfoy's former house elf came to our rescue. We had a wand from Wormtail because we had overpowered him when he came to check upon us because Ron kept screaming for Hermione. When Draco entered the cell, I disarmed him and we fled. Dobby was killed when he took us out of there."

"Good riddance!" Lucius snarled and Harry could feel his anger rise. His head snapped back to look at Lucius. How dare he say such a thing but before he opened his mouth Kingsley snapped.

"Final warning, Mr. Malfoy!"

It occurred to Harry as he looked at Lucius that because of Lucius' fall from grace, the older man did not care who he took with him in his fall just as long as he could take down as many people as possible as he fell further and further. Lucius wasn't even trying to slither back into society, he knew that nobody would forgive him for what he had done this time so he allowed the mask to slide and accepted his punishment with barely concealed venom.

"Good then and during the Final Battle, there was a time when you were alone with Draco in the Room of Requirement, wasn't that right? Would you tell us about that?"

"We weren't alone. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were with us as were Ron and Hermione. We went into the room to search for the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and we encountered them. They seem to have been waiting for us. Crabbe used the Killing Curse but Draco stopped him. In the past Crabbe would have listened but he said that Draco and Lucius were finished and had fallen out of grace with Voldemort. Crabbe use fiendfyre but he couldn't control it and he died, destroying the Diadem as well. We used broomsticks to escape the room but not before rescuing Draco and Goyle. We encountered Draco again a little later and Ron stunned him because Draco was trying to hex a member of the Order, sufficient to say, I know Draco wasn't entirely sure which side to appeal to."

Laughter went up around the room and for a fleeting moment Harry saw the smile on Draco's face. It was a tiny one but it was there and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you, Harry. Is there anything you would like to add?"

"Yeah, there is actually. It is about Narcissa Malfoy and after the Final Battle…"

"Don't you dare say anything bad about her! She saved your life!" Lucius was on his feet in an instant, an expression of rage consorting his features.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Kingsley snapped his wand out in hand as Harry called out, his eyes on Lucius.

"I wasn't going to! She saved my life in lying to Voldemort when he asked if I was still alive. If it hadn't have been for her love for her son, I wouldn't be here! I owe her, despite everything. She was only trying to protect her loved ones, as should have been your duty, Mr. Malfoy; it is just a pity that you put your faith in the wrong side!"

Harry swallowed and held up his hand, indicating he wanted to continue. The next words cost him a lot to say but he needed to say them. "During the Final Battle I watched as both Lucius and Narcissa, instead of fighting searched for Draco! I believe that like most families in the war they are lucky that they escaped alive and in the end, they didn't know which side would keep them safe. I am just sorry that they didn't come to that realization sooner because we might have actually helped them."

"You would have done that, Potter?" Lucius drawled.

"I am doing it now, aren't I?" Harry shot back, grimly.

"You are merely protecting your bond mate, Mr. Potter!" Lucius said with seemingly great weariness.

"You have your family, Lucius and I have chosen mine since nobody else was ever prepared to protect Severus, not even Dumbledore." And with the final word as he watched as Lucius' blue eyes grew dim with sorrow for no doubt his own fate but Harry merely got up to go back to his own seat.

"Good job, Harry, well done. Just a few more moments and you can go home." And as Arthur clasped him on the back, which was exactly what Harry wanted, to go home.

Hp

_Blast the old thing! Had my father been a wizard, he would have warded the thing!_

Severus reached for his wand which was lying beside him next to the pitcher he was cooking upon when the floo flared. It might not be potion brewing and Severus had, in all of his life, cooked for himself perhaps a handful of times. His family had been too poor to afford a house elf and for most of his adult life he had lived at Hogwarts where he had taken meals in the Great Hall each evening.

"Severus?" Minerva's voice was soft and Severus waved his wand to put the stew he was making under a preserving charm as he called out.

"In the kitchen!"

"What are you doing in the kitchen, Severus?"

"Cooking, woman, what else?" He sent a glare at the Headmistress as she entered the kitchen, ignoring her smile.

"You are cooking? Now that is a nice surprise. What are you making?"

Blast curious Gryffindors as Minerva peered over his shoulder as he growled at her. "What do you want? Can't you leave me in peace for one day?"

He turned around and his heart slowed to a stop as he hissed. "Nothing has happened to Harry, has it?"

Minerva gave him a glance before she sat down and said. "Harry is fine, though he is the reason I am here. And since when has it been Harry, Severus?"

She smiled again and Severus fought the urge to hex it off of her. He turned back to check upon the food to make sure it didn't burn. Normally Harry always prepared the food but tonight, Severus couldn't ask it of him. The brat was most likely tired from his day at court and it would prove to everybody that Severus was more than capable of taking care of himself…not to mention that he got a funny feeling whenever the impossible boy smiled at him and food surely would produce a smile, at least he hoped.

"What is the matter with him now then? Has he complained about the dust that this place seems to attract or…."

"Harry hasn't complained once, Severus. I would even go as far to say that he is content here…"

"Nonsense woman, nobody is ever content with me."

"Severus, really…"

"What, Minerva? Is it the truth! I am not a good catch for a husband or a friend." Severus did not care how bitter his voice sounded. It was the truth. Lily had seen it very soon in their friendship and had done her best to discourage any of Severus' veiled attempts at trying to encourage more then friendship between them.

The pain was no more than a faint throb now but the slap to the back of his head made him yelp as he turned, startled. "What was that for?"

Minerva merely raised an eyebrow as she said, bringing her hand up. "You know what you are saying is not true, Severus! Many would be honored to be your friend if only you would let them! Now, sit down and stop wallowing in self pity. We have something to discuss regarding your bond mate's birthday."

That certainly got his attention as Severus rubbed at the place where the impossible woman had hit him as he asked. "Harry's birthday?"

"Yes, I don't know if you know this but Harry's birthday is the thirty-first of July. I only think that it is appropriate to get him a gift."

Severus paused, Harry's birthday, less than two weeks away. What was he going to get his bond mate indeed? A broom? No, not a good gift. A new familiar perhaps? Harry's snowy owl had been killed last year but would it be appropriate or would Harry hate him for it?

Or…

No, that was too Slytherin, or was it?

Couldn't he use those two weeks to find out if his bond mate would consent to the gift that Harry had been trying to coax between them? Could he make love to Harry on that night? Seduce his young husband and take the time to explore as should have been done when they consummated the bond?

Severus could but would Harry like it as well. It was certainly something to look forward to find that out. And he allowed himself a smirk as he thought of another gift that Harry could show his friends while the other would be between them in private, as it should have been from the beginning.

And as Severus began planning, he didn't even notice the fleeting smile on Minerva's face.

Hp

Harry stumbled into the dingy sitting room with his wand in hand. He managed to catch himself in time before he slammed his head against the small table that stood there. He straightened and glanced around. Snape wasn't here.

There was a wonderful smell drifting in from the kitchens and the sound of pans being moved in the kitchen caught his attention. Unbuttoning his robes and tossing them over the couch, Harry moved towards the kitchen.

Snape was muttering to himself as he stood at the stove, moving a pan over the fire. Harry stood in the doorway, watching, a lump forming in his throat. Snape was cooking, cooking for him and the sight of the broad back of his bond mate was making him choke up and instead of turning around and going to the bedroom, Harry took the few steps it took and slipped an arm around Snape's waist and pressed his cheek against the soft cloth on Snape's shirt, inhaling the scent that stubbornly clung to his bond mate even when he was away from his beloved potions.

He felt Snape stiffen against him and then the dark voice rumbled against Harry's cheek as Snape asked. "Is there a reason why you are clinging to me, Harry? You are hindering my movements."

"There is no reason." Harry muttered.

"Funny, normally no reason would indicate release but by the tightening of your arm around my waist, I gather that there most definitely is a reason. Did something happen at the trial today?" Snape's voice revealed nothing and Harry loosened his hold.

Snape would know eventually so he might just tell him everything. It was far better then that the man learned about the day's events than reading it in the paper tomorrow.

Harry pushed himself away and said as he walked to the table that had been set up for their dinner. "I was seeking reassurance that you aren't angry with me."

Snape turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised as the man said, dangerously calm. "And why would I be angry with you? Have you done something that would make me have to be angry with you?"

Harry shook his head but he refused to look up. "No, though I might have promised Rita Skeeter an exclusive interview."

"I should have known that letting you go out in public unsupervised would come back to bite me in the arse." Snape muttered as he lowered the fire and turned to take the pan to the table as he asked. "And how would you propose I reassure you?"

Harry shuddered as he said. "I don't know."

"Mmm….." The dark voice dropped into a low seductive purr that held Harry captive as the dark eyes focused on him. All around him everything else ceased to exist as Harry found the words filling him, making him tremble as he heard them and his cock harden.

"Should I reassure my bond mate with a kiss and a cuddle on my lap or should I resort to more nefarious ways such as tying you to the bedpost and having my wicked way with you and do things to you that even in your darkest dreams you have never thought possible?"

Harry realized his mouth was hanging open and he closed it with a snap. His cheeks were burning and he was sure that if it had been a moment longer he would have been drooling. His mind was helpfully supplying him with the imagined scenario Snape had so lovingly described to him.

His bond mate was smirking at him before he lightly purred his voice dangerously silky. "But why should I reassure my bond mate or is this more of reassuring myself?"

Harry forced himself to swallow thickly as he looked down at his empty plate and said. "When I spoke to the reporters today they were making assumptions that I would like to suck off their cock and that…." He could barely say it but he forced himself to as his voice came out a tad bit high. "….and they were suggesting that I liked to spread myself around, if you know what I mean."

"Well, we all know that the Daily Prophet prints rubbish." But Harry flinched at the cold tone in his bond mate's voice. He refused to look up and his hand curled painfully tight around his cutlery. He was shaking suddenly; of course Snape would believe them, even after what Harry had said. The man had suggested it himself but then Snape's hand came to rest upon his balled fist and then the older wizard said. "But _I _know that there is only one who you put out for and rest assured, I am quite confident that I will keep you begging for more as my lover."

And Harry found his own lips easing into a smile that was echoed in the warmth in Snape's eyes, he knew that no matter what the outside world thought as long as Snape knew what he meant, then everything was alright in their little world, at least for the moment.

**I have decided to end on a slightly happier note then I have done before. I know I haven't included the letters but they will come next chapter. I simply did not have the time. So review of course and send ideas and tell me what you liked, hated or anything else. **

**The next chapter: Harry and Severus get a good look at just what the press is implying but will Severus manage to keep his cool when he sees what his bond mate is accused off? How will Hermione react to seeing Rita Skeeter again and Harry's request for an interview? And when Severus is called back to court to answer the Wizengamot's questions regarding Lucius' accusations, will his answers satisfy them? Will Harry worry needlessly when the Eldar Wand is discussed? And our heroes answer the mail. That and more in: ****Reactions, retaliations and answers. **


	16. Reactions, retaliations and answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am still honored by how many people are responding to this story. Now, let's begin. ****Mentioning of sex in this chapter. I need questions for Rita Skeeter. **

Harry dried his hands on the towel as he surveyed the kitchen. It was clean and all the visible signs that two had eaten here had been erased by him. He ran a hand through his hair, glancing outside through the dirty window. They really needed to clean this place up, he decided. Snape may have transfigured a table from an old book but it could hardly be called sturdy.

He sighed and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Talking about clean, he needed a shower and badly. He had only changed into his old clothes when he had come back but his skin still prickled where Snape had put his hands and those eyes, Merlin, could those cold black eyes ever show such warmth?

_I am Snape's lover._

Why that one sentence made Harry feel like grinning like a fool was beyond him. He had never been anybody's anything. Sure, he had been somebody's enemy but somebody's boyfriend, husband, well he was Snape's husband but that word had such a bad ring to it that Harry would rather not mention it.

He sobered when he thought of his next task. Well it was not a task really but he had to ask Snape something. No, wait, he wanted to ask Snape something, yes that was it.

He had wanted to ask it for a while really but he had never been truly comfortable with it. He was such a private person by nature and he knew that Snape was as well. Though, truth be told, the older wizard never locked the door anymore. It was almost as if Snape wanted Harry to come in and to join him…

But that was wishful thinking, wasn't it? Or was it? There was only one way to find out and so Harry took a deep breath and walked into the sitting room.

Hp

"Severus?"

The paper was lowered slightly as the black eyes regarded him. Harry stood in the doorway, observing the deep fathomless eyes of his bond mate as the dark eyebrows slanted forward in inquiry. He wrung his sweaty hands in his shirt.

"Yes?" The deep voice was silky and Harry focused on his own picture on the front page for a moment before he glanced back up as he blurted out. "?"

"Come again?" Snape yelped, glancing at him. Harry took a deep breath as he blushed slightly and he said slowly.

"Do you want to join me for a shower perhaps?" Snape's eyes widen slightly as Harry silently counted the seconds away. The first few it became apparent that he caught his bond mate off guard. After the first five it became apparent that Snape was thinking the question through thoroughly.

After ten seconds Harry was regarding the pale face and only kept his dinner from resurfacing by swallowing thickly. Blimey, he had never felt this nervous before. It was just a stupid question so could Snape just turn him down already and he could get on with his life.

The snitches in his stomach were fluttering their wings wildly and Harry really hoped they wouldn't resurface in the form of his dinner. What had he been thinking? He was a freak for even thinking such things…

He wrung his hands anxiously and was just about to blurt out that it had been a stupid idea and that they should just forget it when Snape folded the paper neatly, glancing up at him and said. "Very well."

"What?" His mouth dropped open. Surely he had heard wrong.

Snape rose and smirked at him as he said. "Yes, I will join you for a shower, Harry."

Harry realized he was still staring when Snape moved closer and said carefully, his voice pitched low. "You realize that we will be taking a shower together, or at least that is what your question implies."

Harry gave a nod. Right, he needed to move now and so he smiled, a bit dazed but a brilliant smile none the less as he walked towards the hidden door. He opened it, not waiting to see if Snape followed him or not, what did it matter anyway? He had asked and Snape said yes, surely he was floating up the stairs right now.

He whistled underneath his breath, unaware of the fond look that was aimed at his back as Snape followed him silently up the stairs.

Hp

Severus was silent as he glanced around their bathroom. The room was small with the big tub that stood on clawed feet, the one sink with the mirror in front of it and the toilet. His father had attached a showerhead to the top of the bath so it could be used as a shower and function as a bath as well.

It was about one of the only useful things that his father had done, before his drinking habits had managed to destroy even those small talents that his father used to hone.

Harry was fumbling with his buttons, his hands shaky and Severus glanced out of the corner of his eye at his bond mate. Harry was skittish around him, looking at him and looking away again as they undressed.

"Harry?" The messy head snapped up to look at him and Severus took a step closer.

"May I make a suggestion?" The green eyes were watching him with apprehension and Harry nodded.

"Instead of taking a shower, shall we take a bath together?" Harry looked at him, incomprehensible and Severus reached out to easily undo the buttons Harry had been struggling with as he spoke.

"Showers are quick and while they are certainly enjoyable, I would rather that we take the time for each other and just converse, if of course that is what you want?" He kept his voice light, asking Harry his opinion because he knew what the younger male was doing.

Harry was offering him something. Harry had obviously not thought past the point where Severus would turn him down so Severus would gladly take the lead. He offered Harry another smile, watching as the green eyes probed his face as he fought the urge to slam his Occlumency shields up, even knowing that Harry did not possess one ounce of the talent needed for the tricky branch of magic.

He kept staring into the expressive green eyes as they slowly changed from weariness, to shocked, thoughtful and then to acceptance as Harry beamed at him but the young wizard bit his lip as he glanced away before he gave a shaky nod and then Snape said. "Good, then finish undressing and come into the tub."

He moved away on purpose to give Harry some much needed time to gather himself. If he was reading the situation right and he suspected that he was, and then Harry had never connected being naked with anything other than sex. Their one coupling had done more harm than good and Severus once more swore to make it right.

Severus undid his shirt as he moved to the tap. He opened both the hot and the cold water faucets to allow the water to acquire a nice temperature. Wands were useful and enjoyable for the most parts of life but in this case, there was something to be said for the muggle way of allowing the bath to fill.

Severus took a small vile of the special oil he brewed to use in the baths at Hogwarts to relax him further. The scent of lavender filled the air and Severus could feel some of the tension that had been with him this past month leaving him as he poured a little in the water.

He dipped his hand in the water and adjusted the faucets a little. He stood to unzip his trousers and as he took his wand out of his pocket, he placed them on a neat pile. He refused to look at Harry to see the younger male hesitantly following his movements. He slipped out of his underwear and stretched for a moment, aware of the intensity of the moment as Harry's eyes focused on him.

It was the second time that Harry saw him naked and Severus could feel the gaze of the teenager as it passed over him. Harry's eyes were fixed on his too thin chest as Severus stood tall, allowing the inspection.

He knew that he was too thin, his ribs showed and he had gained a little weight but it wasn't enough. He would never be muscular and then Harry's gaze dropped lower. Severus could feel the heat of Harry's eyes upon him as they passed over his penis.

It was a credit to how much Harry had matured in his care that he didn't even blush or avert his eyes. He glanced away once, just once and then offered Severus a tense smile.

Severus knew what it was about. Harry had only seen him naked when they had first coupled and now…this was no doubt awkward for the younger male.

Severus turned to step into the bathtub, swallowing a groan of pleasure as he did so. The water was warm and he could feel it rising up his legs and he sat down, relaxing back against the edge with his arms on either side as he stretched his legs.

The tub used to be a lot smaller but once Severus returned, he had waved his wand, added a spell and voila, the tub was big enough for him and for Harry no doubt. He glanced up at the young wizard, wondering what Harry was thinking.

Hp

_How does he move s__o casually as if it doesn't matter that he is naked? He just sits there, looking at me, like he is expecting me to do the same?_

Harry took a deep breath and then pushed his jeans down over his hips. He should stop behaving like a blushing thirteen year old witch and just get on with it. He had asked Snape to take a shower with _him _and here he was waiting for directions like a first year.

He hooked his fingers over the edge of his boxers, hesitating. He glanced up but Snape wasn't looking at him but had closed his eyes and was resting his head against the tub's edge. There was a small smile playing around the thin lips and Harry found himself watching. He felt like he was intruding upon a private moment and for a moment he wondered if he should leave Snape be.

He would only be intruding and no matter how much he wanted to be a part of it, it couldn't be. Harry had never been a part of anything and….

But before he could make up his mind, Snape opened his eyes and said. "You will need to remove those unless you want them wet."

"I am a teenager, Severus; they have already been wet today." Harry could hear the soft chuckle and that sound inspired confidence. If he had managed to make Snape laugh, then why was he making things worse by waiting?

He stepped out of his boxers and moved towards the bathtub. Snape was sitting in the bathtub, long legs stretched out and Harry wondered where he would fit. He had thought at first that he could sit opposite Snape if the older wizard pulled his legs in a bit. Or he could sit in between Snape's legs. He took his glasses off and set them on the nearby stool.

A hand touched his wrist as Snape said. "Let me guide you."

Harry focused on where he thought Snape to be. The fingers slid down over his pulse point and over his sweaty palm to trace to his fingertips. The gentle pressure made Harry's skin crawl a little as his mouth parted in a soundless gasp of pleasure.

The fingers curled around his hand and gave a small tug. Harry stepped into the tub carefully, the warmth of the water surrounding him and welcoming him. His footing was uneven and the space where he stood was small.

"Turn towards the sink and away from me." Snape's voice echoed from his left and Harry did as instructed. Snape's other hand touched his other elbow and Harry carefully turned his head slightly so he could look over his shoulder.

He hated his eyesight right now. All he wanted was to be able to see everything around him. Why had he been so foolish that he didn't keep his glasses on or had gotten his eyes fixed? He wanted to see the expression on Snape's face and….

"Sit down carefully." Harry slowly sank to his knees, feeling Snape's hand shift to push against his back.

Finally with a splash he sat down and he stretched his legs. He held himself stiffly, glancing around to get his bearings. Snape's legs were stretched out on either side of him and Harry could feel Snape's presence behind him. He didn't know how he felt it but it was an actual awareness of the older wizard's presence as if something inside of him shifted.

His magic rose a little and Harry pushed it out a little. It brushed Snape's magic and Harry gasped at the powerful sensation that suddenly erupted over his skin. It flashed deeper than his skin and his cock hardened.

He glanced over his shoulder to meet Snape's dark eyes. They bore into his own with intensity that made Harry flush but he didn't avert his eyes and something flashed deep within Snape's eyes. A spark that had disappeared the day he had been attacked by Nagini. Snape's magic swirled a little and then Harry could feel it clearly wrap around his own.

The sensation was overpowering and it tugged on all his senses but the feeling was the same when Snape had kissed him. He smiled tentatively at Snape and then the older wizard's lip curled up a little and then Harry leaned back into Snape as the older wizard moved his hand to come and rest over Harry's chest.

Harry shuffled a little, allowing his magic to be pushed a little bit outward and he could feel it folding around both him and Snape. He glanced back at Snape to wonder if this was alright but then, after a long moment in which Harry held his breath, could he feel the distinct difference between his and Snape's magic.

Snape held up his hand, staring at it for a long moment as he softly said. "_Accio Harry Potter's glasses_." The glasses came soaring from the stool to hang in front of Harry. Harry extended his hand to place the glasses on his nose. The room flared into life again and he glanced back at Snape as the older wizard said.

"Did you know that we are capable of combining our magic?" The voice rumbled a little through Harry's chest and he shook his head.

"Mmm, it isn't very common. You can combine spells but each caster of the spell has his own wand. I just tapped into both of our magic without any of us suffering from magical depletion or breaking into your mind. I did not use a wand."

"You used wandless magic." Harry stated.

"Indeed, it is the most basic form of magic and every magical being can use wandless magic but most do not desire to learn it since they'd rather channel their power through their wand." Snape stared at his slender hand, holding it up and dipping it back into the water before the black eyes fixed onto Harry and the older wizard said. "This is unsettling. I never thought that we would be so in tune."

Harry must have looked perplexed since Snape shifted a little in the bath, the warm water flowing over Harry as the older wizard adjusted his arm slightly and laid his hand flat against Harry's stomach as he said.

"Normally magic stands alone in a person and people are capable of combining magic by different means. What we teach at school is that if each caster uses his own wand and magic then you can combine spells to increase their strength. What most people do not know that it is considered dark magic to be able to tap into the magic of other people. When you link your magic to another person, you basically remove the boundaries that separate your magic from that other person. Usually the bond will separate our magic from one another by creating a boundary which can be block by using our emotions."

"But you don't agree?"

Snape dipped his head once, his eyes gleaming before he said. "Indeed not. We are capable of blocking our magic from reaching the other but subconsciously we are linked with our minds and our magical cores. Our magic is attached now on a level that cannot be broken unless you would be ripped brutally from me, by death."

"So instead of two individuals we are one and the same or….?"

"No, we are still two individuals but our magic has grown and was fused together if you will. We can only separate a part of it but we will always be linked. We finalized the bond between us when we consummated the magic. It has grown stronger because, instead of rejecting it and moving apart, we chose to stay together and we accepted the bond."

"How did that happen then?" Harry frowned up, his nose wrinkled in contemplation.

"Because, instead of being separated for a time, which would be normal for most couples, we were brought together very quickly after that and I must admit, Harry, we always have brought out the more intense emotions in one another."

"Okay, let's say that you are right and the bond does develop further between us. What will that mean?"

Snape's eyes were brutally honest as the thin lips curled into a slight smirk as he answered. "There is a chance that it will end here. We do not have the necessary means to link mentally, though we could, if we tried, I am sure. Of course it could go much deeper to a point where we would be aware of each other constantly. Very much like you were once aware of the Dark Lord."

"But it isn't the same, is it? I mean, I had a piece of his soul in my scar so…." Harry found that he didn't like the sound of that at all.

Snape cocked his head a little to the side as he traced his lip with his index finger before he said. "As far as I understand it, when he cursed you when you were a child, he transported some of his power and abilities to you, kept alive by that piece of his soul that was implanted in your scar…." Snape's finger tapped Harry's faded scar as Harry turned so he was fully facing Snape as the older wizard continued. "…and when he used your blood to create a new body, he bound you further to him and ensure that if he perished, so would you or vice versa. The images that you kept getting from him was because a part of his soul was still connected to the soul residing within his body and because of your blood. You were aware of him because of the connection between your minds. You were aware of when he would appear because of the pain in your scar. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes, I think so." Harry nodded.

"Good. Now, the final battle. Because of that you had linked your magic to mine, the moment the Dark Lord attacked you and killed you; you didn't die because your magic was wielded to mine. The only part he killed was the only part of you that he could destroy in his power, the piece of his soul in your scar. Our combined magic was much stronger, even with my wounds, then his own. The small part of the powers that you have been given from the Dark Lord, disappeared the moment the piece of soul in your scar was destroyed but because our combined magic was so large, you didn't notice the effects as you would have had you been on your own."

"Alright, I get that. But why didn't I collapse until after the battle because you dominated most of our magic for a longer period because it was struggling to heal your body and kept you alive?" Harry was a little puzzled. The rest made sense, at least he thought so.

"That is easy. I used a vial of Nagini's antidote which I mixed to put me into a magical sleep. It was a potion that I worked on which is the same as the Draught of the Living Death. My heart stopped and I was put in such a deep sleep that it resembled death. The moment my heart started beating again, was the moment that you collapsed."

"Oh, but if our magic is capable of combining, it has to be similar, right? Does that mean that my magic is dark like yours?" Harry was sure that Snape would get angry but the older wizard merely smirked at him and said.

"So little that you know, brat but no. Magic in itself is unbiased and only when you direct to use it in a spell for either dark or light does it take that shape. It is our believes and personalities that shape the magic within us and how we use it. The Dark Lord was more than capable of using light spells but because of his own beliefs did he never attempt it and was thus unaware of it. It is easier for people to understand that we are born either dark or light instead of coming to terms with the fact that it is our own choices and actions, consciously or subconsciously that define us."

"So I could use dark spells and light ones as well and it wouldn't make any difference for my magic?"

"No."

"Then why are so many people attracted to the dark?"

Harry could feel Snape leaning in a little and he looked up to see the dark eyes glittering dangerously before the older wizard said with a seductive purr. "Because the dark, unlike the light, is a mistress that always changes and seduces. It doesn't require anything and it will greedily swallow your soul should you offer it. It will beckon you with a gentle caress, leaving you begging for more and needing it, wanting it like a drug when you have come in contact with it…."

Harry was transfixed as the fingers slowly traced up his arms, over the sensitive skin of his forearms as Snape drew Harry in.

"You feel the magic like a caress on your skin…." A finger traced his skin, heightening his senses. "….feel it humming in your blood as you beg for the release…." His magic hummed a little. "….and you weep when you know that it is gone as you crawl to the shadows, wishing for more, keeping it like a dark secret hidden away for secret pleasure and…."

Harry couldn't take it anymore as he could feel his cock hardening as he tried to keep the moan inside of him. Hands that pulled him closer as they fastened around his back drew him flush against Snape, flush against the older wizard's arousal and Harry's lips opened over Snape's as he clumsily slipped his tongue in.

Snape groaned as Harry's enthusiastic attempt as Harry turned in the bathtub to come and lay on top of him. Neither wizard cared as the water splashed over the edge as Harry tore his mouth away from Snape's to lick the left side of his neck, away from the bandages. The sensitive skin left him gasping as his hand sought to take control of the situation but Harry was far too fast.

Hp

Severus gasped, flexing his hands as they curled around Potter's shoulders. His attempt to slow things down wasn't working as Harry licked his way down, a clumsy attempt but so arousing.

The magic that continued to swirl around them both wasn't helping him in the slightest, making him all the more sensitive to Harry. His husband's mouth closed around a nipple and the groan tore from Severus' lip.

His hands finally fastened themselves in the messy hair and he gave a tug but in response Harry merely bit down lightly. The younger wizard's hands slid over his flat stomach and over his lower belly before Harry grasped his erection firmly with one hand. Severus' mouth was working to form words but Harry's thumb brushed his hard erection and Severus could feel himself arching up.

He pulled Harry's chin up, probably hard enough to bruise as he kissed his brat urgently. The firm grip around his prick was slightly intoxicating and Harry pulled away and Severus could see that he had bit down hard upon the lower plump lip.

"Well?" He demanded with a raised eyebrow. Why in the name of Merlin was the brat hesitating?

"Uhm, I don't know…."

"Good lord, do I have to show you everything?" Severus knew he was scowling heavily but he was just a tad impatient, most people would be if their delicious husband finally had his hand on their cock. Harry pulled back a little, his green eyes wide but a small smile playing around his lips as he said.

"Hold on, I want to try something…." Severus opened his mouth to say what he thought of being an experiment when Harry tugged lightly. The only sound that came from his lips was a moan he was too late to hide and Harry grinned.

The green eyes held Severus captive as Harry slid down, planting kisses slowly as he gave another tug, harder this time. Severus' eyes widen a little as Harry moved further down and gave him one last grin before Harry removed his hand and ducked his head underneath the waist deep water.

Severus was about to tug the impossible brat up when he felt the warm mouth suckled on the top of his cock. Good lord, he would have fallen over had he not been sitting down. A sigh escaped him, soft but Harry came up a little so that the green eyes could watch Severus above the water splashed glasses.

Harry flickered his tongue and Severus' hand gripped the edge of the bathtub. He could feel Harry squeezing him lightly as he sucked Severus fully into his mouth. Severus spread his legs a little to give Harry some more room. Harry's hand dropped down to fondle his balls and Severus let out a guttural moan.

He tried to keep his hips from bucking so he wouldn't harm Harry but as the young Gryffindor sucked a bit harder Severus couldn't contain himself anymore as he allowed his head to fall back. He closed his eyes, feeling his body tensing.

How long had he been since he had been pleasured this way? His lovers had always been experts but the clumsy attempt that his husband was making was so overwhelming and Severus allowed the moment to pull him away. It had been such a long time since he had indulged himself so much.

The green eyes were watching him and Severus could feel the heat building in his stomach. Should he warn Harry? The moment was close; he could feel it in the trembling of his limbs and the fact that his mind could only focus on when the climax would come.

He tugged at Harry's hair to give Harry a warning as his balls tightened before he did buck his hips involuntarily. His hand tightened around the edge of the bathtub and around Harry's hair as he gave a sharp tug before his world exploded into hot spurts of pleasure the likes of which he had known when he had been a teenager himself and he saw stars.

His nerves were raw and Severus struggled not to slumber in the bathtub. Harry came up sputtering; coughing as he tried to clear his lungs from the water he had no doubt swallowed. With a new awareness spurring him on, Severus moved his arm.

Hp

Good lord that was bitter. Couldn't Snape have given him a warning before he climaxed? Harry had been so startled that he hadn't only swallowed the semen but also a good mouthful of water. He coughed violently to clear his windpipe.

Hands petted his back, another one holding him and Harry glanced up. Snape was watching him, dark eyes a bit unfocussed and glazed over. Harry found himself blushing a bit. He had done that, he had been responsible for making Snape come.

"Was it good?" He managed to choke out.

"For a first attempt at fellatio, it wasn't half bad."

"Fellatio?" Harry leaned back. God, he was hard just by the sounds Snape had made. Snape stroked his cheek with the back of those sinful fingers and Harry glanced up through his lashes. He was blushing slightly but somehow, he also felt a little proud. It made him feel proud that he had brought Snape to climax with his mouth alone.

"Yes, fellatio…." Snape purred into his ear, teeth nibbling at his neck as he continued. "…to suck cock. You know a blow job." Harry shivered as the deep voice washed over him. He rubbed at his lips, gagging a little with the bitter taste of Snape's come.

Harry rested sideways against Snape's chest, his shoulder digging into the older wizard's sternum as he took his glasses off. He saw better without them at the moment anyway. Hands took them from him and Snape placed them on the stool beside the bath.

His mouth was caught in a hungry kiss as Snape tasted him. The fingers gently scratched his back and Harry turned to wrap his arm around Snape's neck. He ran his fingers through the slightly damp hair at the nape of Snape's neck and slowly allowed himself to drift away on the emotions.

He had heard the other boys in his year brag about doing it underneath a shower and how they had talked about kisses but Harry had never experienced them himself. He groaned a little, his mouth moving hurriedly against Snape's own. His mouth was plundered but he didn't care as his nose caught the scent that drifted up from the warm water.

When Harry was sure that he was either going to pass out from lack of oxygen, or he would have to touch himself to stop the waves of pleasure that were threatening to overwhelm him, did Snape's hand slowly sneaked down.

The older wizard broke the kiss so the dark eyes could fix on Harry. They remained fastened on him as Snape's mouth set in a thin line before the older wizard glanced down for a moment as Harry felt the long fingers wrap around his cock. Harry gasped as Snape's thumb slid across the slit and he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes. I want to see what you feel when I touch you so intimately." Snape's voice had dropped lower and was dropping over his senses like honey on bread and Harry gasped as he opened his eyes. He bit his lip as he saw the expression on Snape's face.

The dark eyes were warm but the look on Snape's face was so tender that Harry soundlessly gasped as Snape tugged gently. Harry continued to worry his lip in between his teeth, hoping that much like in the dorm when he had indulged in the occasional wank, he wouldn't make a sound.

Snape's hand on his cock stilled and then the older wizard's thumb brushed his lip as Snape softly chided. "Let me hear you, brat. You make such lovely sounds…."

Harry moaned then as Snape squeezed.

"You like that, don't you?" Snape purred his lips close to Harry's ear. "You like it when I touch you there? You like it when I do this?"

Harry could only nod breathlessly as Snape squeezed, tugged and stroked him fast and then slow. He sobbed dryly in his throat as he turned to meet Snape's lips and whispered. "Severus…"

The lust in Snape's eyes was too much for Harry as he began to buck, hoping to create the necessary friction to come. He hated it when the pleasure was denied to him but then with a rush of warm breath against his lips did Snape say. "Oh Harry…."

The other hand pulled him forward to meet the thin lips as Harry moaned hungrily to finish it. Snape's hand moved faster and faster and Harry's hips bucked, again and again to match the rhythm. He bit down upon Snape's lip as the older wizard hissed in pain as he came, spurting himself over Snape's hand and as he collapsed against his bond mate and Snape pulled him closer, Harry knew that the other boys hadn't been right. The afterglow was far better than the actual sex.

Hp

Pushing his slightly damp hair out of his face, Harry sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea as he drew the Evening Prophet towards him. He pushed it away just as quickly when he saw the front page.

_Harry Potter's Big Mouth; Potter Loses Temper __at Sexual Advances!_

He felt sick as he looked away, pushing the tea mug away. Now the whole world knew of his words that he had spoken to the reporter. He sighed, when would they ever stop watching him and dogging his every move?

"Shall I owl the paper with what we have just done?" Harry glanced up as Snape bend over the paper to read it. His bond mate was leaning over the paper. Harry's heart sped up a little as he saw the way Snape was dressed. The dark trousers were tight over the firm buttocks and the black shirt Snape wore, sleeves rolled up so that it just covered the elbows, displaying the long elegant hands for Harry to see made him smile.

He briefly wondered how Snape would look in jeans as he glanced up. The dark damp long hair was tied back but the smirk that was playing around the thin lips made Harry grin as he said. "Are we in need of money then? If you feel the need to share, then I am sure that we can ask Rita Skeeter to cover that in her interview as well."

"Speaking of questions. We have mail." Snape raised an eyebrow as he put the paper away. Harry sat up straight in a moment as he asked. "The Ministry finally released the letters?"

"The Ministry finally released part of the mail today to us. They opened most of the letters and scanned them for any curses or any other nasty stuff that might be in the letters. There wasn't much left of some of the letters other than ash."

"Is it that bad? And here I thought that I had improved their views of me a little with the latest article. Lucius isn't going to like the fact that instead of his trial, I am front page news and all because I came to testify for a day." Harry grimaced at the paper.

"Lucius won't see the paper in his cell, other than to use it to wipe his arse." Snape waved his wand and a big sack flew in to empty itself on the table. Harry had the sense to grab his tea mug before it would be buried underneath the flood of letters. Some envelopes slipped to the floor but Harry didn't care as he stared wide eyed at the letters.

"_All _those people wrote to us?"

"Yes, and these are just the ones who didn't try to put a hex into the envelope or something equally nasty." Snape drowned his own tea before he placed the mug in the sink and draw a chair closer to the table as he instructed. "One pile for the trash and another pile…for something you might like to frame, Potter?"

Harry didn't even grace the comment with a responds as he grabbed the first letter that was directed at him. His finger slid underneath the opening easily even before he got a good look at the name on the envelope: _Harry James Potter Snape_

He hadn't even realized that his name had been changed. It probably should bother him more though.

_It doesn't seem that only Dumbledore's death was arranged between him and Snape but also You Know Who's!_

_I knew that you would turn out to be a little prick, Potter!_

_Poor little Potter, growing up in a cupboard isn't strange enough, __no; you have to marry one of your Professors as well. I say that they should have locked up that cupboard for good!_

_When you are done with frolicking around with Snape, I have a better proposal for you. Marry me instead!_

It went on and on, letter after letter filled with threats directed at him, marriage proposals, people who pitied him and other things. His hands shook as he opened another letter.

_Why don't you pick up one of your wands and stuff it up your arse__ since you like to take it that way? You can use the other one to kill your bond mate!_

The letter fell from limp fingers as anger coursed through him. How dare they all? How dare they judge and condemn him? He had done the right thing. He had done the thing that they had expected him to do and still they were threatening him like public property. Why should they care who he married or who he could fall in love with?

Why would they thirst for revenge like he had done for so long? They hadn't cared when he had been hunted down by Voldemort to show their support and now, when he had finally defeated the most evil wizard of all time, him a boy of seventeen who had never asked for this and now they could condemn him because he had done something stupid?

Sure, the thing he had done had been permanent and that Snape was condemning him for it, fine, they were in this after all and it did affect the older wizard but the rest of the world? No, he wouldn't settle for that.

"How dare they write this to us? _How dare they? _I mean, how can they even write these things and still go to sleep at night! It isn't right!" Harry was angry as he burst out.

Snape glanced up at him immediately, frowning at him. The older wizard worthlessly extended his hand for the letter and Harry had to fight the urge to thrust it in the older wizard's hand. It wouldn't do him any good to destroy the newfound peace between him and Snape simply because he was angry.

He fumed silently until Snape said, with more care than he had ever displayed. "You will find that no matter what you do right, people will always, _always _see the wrong side. They clap you on the back for a moment and then go back to judging you for your mistakes. Forget them, they do not matter and they are a waste of your time."

"Yeah but still, it makes me angry that they just have the audacity to condemn us. They sit there and take out time of their day to write this so that they can put their petty thoughts on paper so that they can sleep peacefully at night. I wish that was the things that kept me awake at night instead of these memories…" Harry fell silent as he ran a quick hand over his dry eyes. He still couldn't shed any tears for the people that had died.

He glanced up when he felt a warm hand settle on his neck as Snape glanced down at him and said. "For all those horrid memories that you keep, your sleep has been remarkably…." The older wizard paused as he searched for the right word and then settled on. "Undisturbed from what I could tell."

Harry wanted to say something when Snape's eyes hardened and he hissed. "You haven't been putting up silencing spells, now have you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, you asked me not to and besides, you would have known had I put them up."

"And since I have not felt a touch of your magic at the bedside, there should have been another reason why you are not suffering from nightmares." Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry glanced down. He knew the exact reason why he wasn't having any nightmares.

It always happened like this when he was feeling secure and comfortable with somebody, the same when he was at Ron's house. He never suffered from nightmares then or woke up screaming. Ron had always promised to wake him and somehow it had helped Harry feel better to know that there was somebody there to wake him from a nightmare and he let the fear go of suffering from one.

"It is you." He finally confessed when the silence between them stretched to a nearly uncomfortable heavy blanket that descended upon them. But it was nothing compared to the stunned silence that was now descending upon them.

He glanced up to see the black eyes widen as Snape asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it is just, you are there and it is like, when I don't have to be afraid that I am going to suffer from a nightmare, I don't suffer from them and even when I do, there is somebody there to wake me before I get in too deep and can't wake on my own. It makes me feel secure that it is alright to suffer from a nightmare." Harry hid his blushing face.

He had learned at a young age never to scream because the punishment would always be worse than even his darkest dreams. That was of course until he had come to Hogwarts and his suppressed memories and dreams were worse than whatever his uncle could do to him.

"Of course it is alright to suffer from a nightmare. I have no idea who put that ridiculous notion in your head, Potter, but you would do well to remember that there is always somebody to wake you." Snape suddenly said gruffly as he put some much needed distance between them.

Harry stared up at his taller bond mate but it wasn't in anger or dismay, no, it was in astonishment for he could see how Snape averted his eyes as if he was embarrassed and the pink spots in the gaunt cheeks told him so.

"Of course, I will remember that, Severus. Should we get a pet so I can train it to wake me from a nightmare?" He asked as the dark eyes snapped back to meet his own as Snape growled.

"No animal will ever set foot in this house!"

Harry did his best to hide his snickers but as Snape growled at him and stalked from the room, Harry's laughter followed the secretly amused Potions Master.

Hp

"Ronald, come quick!" The surprised shout from his Muggleborn girlfriend Hermione Granger had Ronald Weasley rushing from upstairs where he had been getting some stuff to bring with him to Grimauld Place. The Burrow was still crowded but Ron had been staying with Hermione at Sirius Black's old home to make sure that the house wasn't going to become Ministry's property because Harry couldn't attend to the affairs at the moment.

"What is it?" He pulled out his wand the moment he entered the kitchen, expecting to see a flash of black and masks but instead there was a much nastier person standing there in his opinion.

"Mr. Weasley, what a _pleasant _surprise. You said that you were getting somebody important and you bring out your boyfriend. Are you trying to show me that you can keep one, girl?" Rita Skeeter righted her horn glasses with one hand with long nails.

"If you want an interview with Harry Potter, then insulting me is not the way to do it! And besides, you really don't want me to start talking now do you? Especially with the new stand the Ministry is taking to those who don't take the laws very seriously!"

Rita flushed an uncomfortable color and Ron pocked his wand as he asked. "You want an interview with Harry? What for? To ridicule him even more in the Daily Prophet!"

Rita sneered at him as she said. "Harry offered the interview to me himself!"

"Oh, well that changes things, doesn't it? _Harry _condoned the interview so you can print all you want about him!" Hermione leaned against his arm but her face was consorted by fury.

"He told me to go to you to oversee the terms, you stupid girl!" Rita snapped.

Ron grimaced as he shared a look with Hermione. What was Harry up to?

"Very well. I will go and consult with my _important _boyfriend. We will be right back. Refrain from snooping about, Mrs. Skeeter, I know it is hard to overcome those _beetlelike _sensations of scenting the food but try to behave." Hermione pulled him into the sitting room.

"What is Harry playing at?" Ron immediately asked as Hermione held up her hand and muttered. _"Muffliato."_

She waved her wand and then sat down, running a hand through her bushy hair to pull it away from her pale face as she said. "I think that he wants to tell his tale."

"Yes but why to _her_?" Ron glanced into the direction of the open door in which they could see Rita glancing around and feigned polite interest as she glanced around to see if somebody could see her. She examined a pot and lifted its lid but when the spoon smacked her upon the fingers and settled itself close again before shuffling behind the other pots; she bristled in annoyance before she saw Ron looking at her and sat down at the table.

"Because she will print the truth, however gruesome it might be and incidentally, it seems that she is the only reporter that he knows and trusts."

"Or she could lie. She has done that in the past." Ron sat down as well.

"She won't. I will ask Professor McGonagall for some advice and some charms to draw up a document that if she goes through with this interview that she can only print the truth and that it can only be sold to the Daily Prophet. Like the quill she uses, the charms will ensure that the parchments we provide will ensure that nothing but the truth will be printed on them and they can't be edited except by Harry, Severus and either one of us or Professor McGonagall."

"_Severus_?" Ron spat out the word. Hermione shot him a look as she said.

"Yes, Ronald, _Severus. _You know the man who Harry linked his magic to and who he is married to now? The man who currently is taking care of your best friend and who may snarl and snap at anybody except Harry Potter?"

"Come on, Harry can hardly be in love with the git?" Ron tried to laugh but it sounded forced to his own ears and Hermione merely smiled gently as she said.

"Would it be so bad for the both of them? I have been reading up on the subject and more often than not, when the bond between them grows stronger, those people end up being blessed and capable of great love and strength between each other. The bond cannot be turned into something dark but it merely dissolves if they don't grow any closer and decide to go their separate ways, even when they still need to be in touch fairly often to make sure their magic functions properly. It is quite fascinating."

"You are telling me that Harry and Snape were meant for each other all along?"

"No, it is just. The people who can link their magic together have to be capable of inspiring strong emotions in each other, such as deep love or loathing. And besides, there is a fine line between love and hate."

"Hermione, that is gross."

"Might be, but it is Harry's life and I think that he is entitled to some happiness, don't you agree?"

"That might be so but Snape better not hurt him cause I will show him that he wish that Snape had killed him because there are worse things than being Harry Potter's bond mate and he will see them if he hurts my best mate!" Ron growled and despite being a little worried about his best friend, he did really hope that linking his magic to Snape, wasn't going to come bite his best friend in the arse in the end.

**I think I revealed a little about the future for our heroes. Now, I know I promised some things but once again, my Snarry inspiration struck and I ended up having a long bath scene then I originally planned. So some things will be moved to the next chapter, which I hope you don't mind, of course you don't since I did give you some Snarryliciousness. Review of course and send me some questions that Rita Skeeter can ask. **

**The next chapter: Harry and Severus go to the Wizengamot in answer of Lucius' accusation, but will Severus' answers satisfy them or will the Wizengamot demand that the older wizard testifies under truth serum? How will Harry cope when not only the Elder Wand is discussed but the truth serum produces a relapse in Snape as well? Can Harry take care of his bond mate once or will he crack under the pressure? And Rita Skeeter is on full force for her exclusive Potter- Snape interview but she may yet be find things she hasn't expected. That and more in: The Truth. **


	17. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Nearly at 500 reviews. I just want to thank everybody for reviewing this story and for everybody who likes it so much. ****But I am asking for more reviews obviously. Happier times are coming for the couple but there is just a lot that needs to be cleaned up from what J.K left, as darling as she is. Let's begin. This will be a very, very long chapter. **

Even after all the years he had lived in the wizarding world and all the times that he had been in contact with the Ministry, Harry still startled every time that an owl suddenly appeared in the room.

It was no different this morning when with a small flare the brown barn owl flew into the living room, looking ruffled. The owl landed on the rickety table that stood in the middle and hooted once. Harry merely glanced at the owl, wondering if he should approach it or not.

"Well, should I get the owl or are you going to bend over?" The hidden amusement in the dark voice made Harry flush a little. He put his magazine aside and got to his feet. Snape stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a morning cup of coffee in his hand as the older wizard took a sip.

Harry shot his bond mate a glance, raising an eyebrow as he said. "I bet you would like me to bend over, now wouldn't you?"

"Well, nobody ever complained about the tight muggle jeans you wear and who am I to start now?" Harry shook his head, sometimes Snape still caught him off guard, really, especially with some of the comments that the older wizard made.

"And here I thought that the view would be much better once I removed the tight jeans." Harry approached the owl and instead of bending over, like he knew Snape would have liked, he crouched down to reach out for the owl.

The sharp eyes reminded him of Hedwig and for a moment a pang of grief overtook him. He ruthlessly squashed it and focused on his task at hand. Harry was cautious as he reached out, aware of the sharp beak close to his fingers. He really didn't need a gash on his hand now.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the owl extended his leg helpfully and Harry could untie the roll of parchment that had been tied to the owl's leg. The moment he rose the owl hopped onto his arm and after flapping the large brown wings, nearly knocking Harry's glasses off, the owl settled down.

"Uhm, and now what? Isn't he going to go back through the floo now?"

"Unless you know where he came from then there is no way of sending him back." Harry extended the letter. There was a seal from the Ministry on it and even before Snape could reach for it the letter floated in midair, unrolled itself and formed a big mouth as it said.

"The Ministry For Magic hereby requests the presence of accused Severus Snape before the Wizengamot in courtroom 10 in the Ministry for Magic on July the 15th at noon. The accused is advised to bring the representatives in Law Enforcement for the defense. This date is not negotiable and failure to appear will be dealt with accordingly. The accused will be brought before the Wizengamot by the Aurors."

The moment the letter stopped talking and fell to the ground, an ordinary envelope appeared. Harry stood with the hooting owl still on his arm as Snape swept in to collect the envelope.

"It is so nice that they see it fit to inform us of their decision. We could have been in a very compromising position when the aurors rush in to seize hold of me." Snape turned the letter in his hand, glancing at it before he took a sip of the coffee.

"Do we have anything to feed the owl? I am really not keen on throwing it out of the window here to fly back to the Ministry."

"Harry, we hardly have enough food to get by ourselves, what do you fancy giving the owl, a sip of my coffee perhaps?" Snape raised a dark eyebrow and Harry merely stroked the owl's feathers.

_Would he allow me to take a sip? I do want to know what the coffee tastes like._

The owl hooted softly and nipped Harry's fingers lightly as Harry stroked around the beak. "You are a gorgeous owl, you are." He told it. He wasn't sure if it was a female or male but he could still remember Hedwig and how she had always nipped his fingers when he had carried her off to deliver a letter.

"You don't own an owl?" Harry glanced up at Snape to see the dark eyes widen slightly as the older wizard sat down. Snape crossed his long legs at the ankles, gazing up at Harry thoughtfully as the older man held the coffee mug in his hands and answered.

"I owned an owl, yes. She was with me at Hogwarts but I do not know what became of her after the Battle when the owlery had been attacked. I do not think she survived or else she would have joined me or remained in my rooms to try and find me." Snape's gaze was almost wistful but Harry knew what missing a beloved familiar could do to you.

"What was she like?"

"She was a beautiful dark feathered owl, dark brown with specks of black. She was very peculiar with her affections and sometimes would not even greet me. She was a very useful owl." Snape took another sip of his coffee.

The older wizard was staring off into space and Harry stroked the owl absentmindedly as he asked. "What was her name?"

"I named her Toth." Despite himself, Harry bit back a chuckle. Snape's eyes snapped up to his face and they narrowed as the older wizard said.

"And what is so funny about the death of a beloved pet?"

"Nothing, I was just laughing about the name. You said that she was a female and I was expecting something a little bit more feminine than Toth."

Snape's eyes narrowed to slits as the older wizard hissed. "It is better than calling an energetic furball Pig!"

"He wasn't called Pig actually. He was called Pigwidgeon." Harry was glad that Snape didn't mention Hedwig. Even to this day he wasn't sure who had killed his beloved familiar.

It had all happened so suddenly. There had been so much confusion with all of them fleeing and trying to get away from the killing curses that Harry hadn't been able to look back to see who had cast the curse that had killed Hedwig.

He glanced up at Snape, searching the angry pale face of the older wizard and his mouth went dry. Surely Snape hadn't cast the curse that killed Hedwig? Harry wasn't even sure if he could forgive Snape for that.

"Trust a Weasley to come up with a ridiculous name like that." Snape murmured.

"It was Ginny that named Pig. She thought it was a cute name and since then Ron has tried to change it, but Pig only listens to that name."

Snape raised an eyebrow before he sneered. "Well then we know that we should never allow Miss Weasley to come close to any of our familiars." Snape took another sip of the coffee as he glanced around at the dingy living room, Harry following his gaze.

"You wouldn't want another familiar?" he asked.

"To do what? To write to you once I am in Azkaban?" Harry flinched and turned away from the dark eyes. The silence fell between them, heavy and tense before Snape got to his feet with a low moan as he said. "I am sorry, that was uncalled for."

"You still think that they will send you to Azkaban?" Harry finally asked. He had stopped stroking the owl that had closed his eyes, dozing on the perch that was Harry's arm. Snape closed the distance between them to rest a hand on Harry's shoulder and glanced down as he said.

"I sincerely hope not but I have never been a man prone to hoping. I have no idea, Harry. I deserve to be sent to Azkaban for what I have done…"

"You don't! You did what you had to do in order to survive! Lesser men than you would have succumbed to madness a long time ago." Harry didn't care how heated his voice sounded but he was so tired of this argument. Severus wasn't going back to Azkaban, not if he could help it.

He was stronger now than he had been before, especially with the bond between them. He was aware of Snape and the older wizard's magic and presence. He had yet to try to see how far he would have to travel in order to be away from Snape so he couldn't feel his presence any longer but at the moment, Harry had no desire to do that and he certainly wasn't going to test the theory by sending Snape to Azkaban.

"Well, most people do not have the luxury of venting their frustrations and anxieties on obnoxious students to starve off madness brought on by the serving of two mad wizards." Snape murmured, one slender, fine bonded hand reaching up to stroke the owl.

"Oh, is that the reason for your temper?" Harry asked innocently.

"I would like to see how the great Harry Potter fares when he has to teach his subject to a sniffling bunch of students, some even too stupid to light their cauldron and to make due on four hours of rest each night because a mad evil wizard demands his attention or when a meddling old coot decides that instead of a student murdering somebody, he would rather that the Potions Master do it, and instead of being there to testify, he is rotting in his grave."

"You are getting more sleep now and you still have that wretched temper. And there haven't been any students in sight." A hand tousled his already messy black hair before fastening and pulling his head up. Harry hissed with the sharp pain as Snape purred, face inch from Harry's.

"I have found an insolent one right here!"

"You are going to Azkaban for sure then if you keep doing these things to your _student_." Harry stared into the dark eyes as he watched the thin lips curled as Snape softly said.

"How else am I going to teach you the pleasures of the body, Potter?" The warm breath was a rush against Harry's face and he found his breathing suddenly stalling as he whispered.

"What about those aurors that would find us in a compromising position?"

Harry closed his eyes against the gentle sensation of the breathing on his face that smelt remarkably like fresh brewed coffee. He wondered for a brief moment if Snape tasted like that as he parted his lips, wetting them with brief strokes of his tongue before he would surely feel his bond mate's lips on his own.

Snape's hand released his hair and then the older wizard purred. "Yes, I am afraid so. Alas, we cannot possibly give the aurors any more reason to detest me when they see me ravishing their precious hero."

Harry felt like a bucket of water had been dumped over his head as he opened his eyes to sputter, seeing Snape cross his arms over his chest with a smirk. "You can't just let the aurors stop you from ravishing me. I mean…I wouldn't care…"

"Oh I think you would! Would you really want to have every moan documented by the newspaper? Spread out on the front page for the whole nation to see tomorrow morning? Having people whisper in the streets about what we do in the privacy of our own home, telling their neighbors how disgusting we are?"

Mutely Harry shook his head, mortified even by the thought.

"I thought so! Hence why we cannot. But don't worry, still your teenage fantasies by knowing that we shall do it again but be on edge, Harry, I will come find you when we can do it again and trust me, come you will!"

Harry's face burned while his mind worked overtime, making his sudden responsive cock respond very inappropriately.

Hp

Severus smirked down at the unruly brat. Potter was flustered but the green eyes were lit by the arousal which Severus could almost see tenting the jeans. They flashed up to meet his own and Harry smiled tentatively at him, grinning almost like a fool.

Severus could feel his smirk failing, turning towards a smile at the obviously nearly happy expression on Harry's face. He didn't stop the smile this time, returning Harry's smile slowly before the young wizard's green eyes shot down to the mug he still held.

It was empty and Potter's eyes almost fell with disappointment. Severus frowned. Should he have saved some coffee for Harry? Harry had never struck him as somebody who drank coffee.

"Would you like some coffee?" Severus asked, catching the brat off guard as Potter stroked the owl that was still sitting on his arm with his fingers. Suddenly and very strangely Severus found himself wishing to be stroked in a similar manner, as tenderly as Potter was stroking the owl he did not know.

He swallowed thickly and adverted his gaze. Potter bumped him and Severus glanced down, preparing to scowl his husband for walking into him and berating him for being blind when Potter stood on his toes and said with a bright smile. "Don't worry, I will get my taste right here."

Severus stood frozen as Potter's free arm, the one not holding an owl fastened around his neck and Potter stood on the tip of his toes to push his lips against Severus' chapped ones. For a long moment Severus was too stunned to speak.

True, it wasn't the first time that Harry had initiated a kiss between them but it was the first time that he had been so bold with Severus. Normally Severus was the one that had been giving Harry some kind of sign to let him know that he was open to advances. Severus was also usually the one who had been introducing Harry to the delight of the flesh.

Harry made a small sound in the back of his throat, a sound of disappointment and Severus found himself bowing his head as his arm snuck out to wrap around Harry's narrow waist to steady the clumsy male. He opened his lips, allowing Harry to taste him.

It was perhaps the second time that Harry had kissed him like this and the first time the younger male had not even been aware what he had been doing, instead seeking to relieve Severus of his frustration.

The moan that sounded in the back of his throat surprised Severus just as much as Harry as Harry smiled against his lips, his green eyes lighting up with happiness before Severus pulled Harry against him, allowing the younger male to direct their sweet kiss for once.

Severus knew his kisses were brutal and forceful, not the gentle addiction that Harry was offering him. And Severus found that he was growing addicted and quickly too. Harry's kiss was still innocent and sweet, light as Harry was. It tasted of Harry and Severus found himself wanting more, craving it.

He was sure that he could have wept with the sweetness that had been offered to him. Normally kisses were accompanied by groping hands or brutal advances but this was so…Harry. So insecure and so loving at the same time, careful not to destroy the moment instead seeking to prolong it and Severus knew his course of action was a right one.

He would leave Harry Potter begging on his birthday, teaching him slow touches and making his body sing out. Severus would make love to Harry Potter and wasn't that something?

Severus had never known this kind of love before. He had seen the cruel kind that his parents had shared but he had never seen the love that didn't demand anything but made you give freely. He had always been envies of that kind of love and now that it was offered to him, Severus knew that he would never let it go. He would never let Harry go.

His arm tightened around Harry's waist as Harry's tongue explored his mouth, tentative like all of Harry's advances towards him were. Severus allowed the moment to endure, moving his mouth against Harry's in the same maddening slowness but he allowed Harry to dedicate how the kiss should go.

After a long moment Harry broke the kiss and Severus could feel Harry's balance desert him as he stood on back on his feet. He continued to stare down into the green eyes and Harry smiled up at him, saying. "I was right; the coffee does taste much better on your lips."

The younger male laughed at the baffled expression on Severus' face for Severus was too stunned to speak. Had Harry just complimented him? Harry laughed softly and placed a peck on Severus' lips, softly whispering. "I do find it a pity that the aurors will be coming soon. I want more of those kisses…."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He knew where it would end up, them on the couch, and he on top of Harry and…

He was shaken from his thoughts when the wards tingled and somebody banged on the door. Harry looked up at him, unsure of what to do before Severus said; needing some much needed time to compose himself. "Well, open the door. Let's not keep our _guests_ waiting."

He spat out the word and Harry gave a nod, distancing himself from Severus whose arms felt empty without Harry's warmth. The younger male glanced up at Severus and gave him a last smile and then went to the door to let the aurors in as Severus prepared himself. He knew that he wouldn't be able to walk in the courtroom with dignity, they wouldn't allow it but for Harry's sake, he would hold his head high as the aurors entered.

Hp

Harry nervously straightened his clothing, like the aurors would actually be able to see that he had just been kissing his bond mate but he felt better when he did it. He opened the door, wand held loosely in hand.

The two slightly older men than him in the crimson robes turned when the door opened and their eyes widen. One of them, a young male with light brown hair composed himself first as he said. "Good morning, Mr. Potter…uhm…I mean Mr. Potter-Snape. I take it that you have received our letter and that we are to accompany Severus Snape- Potter to the Ministry for the hearing?"

Harry opened the door a little wider as he raised an eyebrow and asked coolly. "Let me guess, you need to bind him?"

The aurors exchanged glances and for a moment Harry wondered who send them. Two trainees and he was supposed to do what? Stop them from entering the house? No doubt Snape would find this very funny.

"Uhm, well, yes, sir, we do unless you think that he is no danger and…"

"You have your orders no doubt." Harry sighed and stepped back, gesturing for them to enter. The young aurors looked at one another and Harry knew that he could be messing with them. He closed the door firmly behind them as they stood in the small hallway. "He is through there! Well go on, he doesn't bite strangers. He might just chew your head off for incompetence but I highly doubt you have to be overly worried yet."

The aurors exchanged glances again and Harry could see the taller of the two, a blond tall male actually gulping. He smirked.

He finally brushed past them, walking into the small living room. Severus was on the sofa, his wand in hand and looking every inch the scary Potions Master that Harry knew him to be. A dark eyebrow rose and the thin lips curled with disdain as the aurors entered behind Harry. Harry rounded the couch to stand behind Severus. He dropped a hand on Severus' shoulder to show his support and the aurors stood before them, gulping.

"Well?" Severus drawled silkily.

The aurors exchanged another glance and Harry sighed, growing frustrated with their lack of experience and the fact that nobody was taking charge.

"They are here to escort us to the Ministry." He finally said, fed up with their waiting.

"Yes, that is right, sir." One of the aurors nervously chipped in. Harry resisted the urge to smack somebody with his wand.

"Right then…." Snape got to his feet slowly, eyes on the aurors' wands which rose slightly in response. One wand actually trembled a little and Harry rounded the couch, wondering if one would accidentally hex them.

What happened to any competent aurors? Or was this some sort of test or punishment for the trainees? He wondered what they had done then to deserve this, or what he had done for that matter. "Right, are you going to bind him or should we do it ourselves?" He finally snapped when neither of the two obvious insecure aurors came forward to bind Snape.

The black eyes shot to him for a mere moment before Snape said. "I agree with Mr. Potter, are you going to bind me or do we have to wait for further orders?"

The aurors literally fell over each other to put the shackles on Snape's hands. One had the audacity to pluck Snape's wand from his fingers only to blush red to the roots of his hair and to hand the wand over to Harry. Harry could have smacked himself in that moment and he caught a low chuckle that came from the bound wizard who stood in between the two aurors before Snape said, eyes flashing with amusement.

"You will take good care of my wand, won't you? I always so enjoy seeing you handle it with care."

The aurors stood there like gaping fish and Harry bit back a smile. He eyed the wand carefully and then said. "You want me to hold your _other _wand as well?"

Snape, collected as ever said. "Not in public, you wicked boy."

"You realize, sir that you have to turn your other wand in as well." Snape raised a menacing eyebrow as one of the aurors turned to him.

"Potter has the other one in his possession and I doubt that he would allow an incompetent dunderhead like yourself to handle it, let alone touch it. Now Apparate us to the courtroom or do we have to do that ourselves as well?"

Harry caught the look the older auror was sending him. He merely smiled sweetly, knowing that the inexperienced wizard had no idea exactly which wand they were discussing and Harry had no desire to tell them. He wondered why the knowledge of the Elder Wand had never gotten out but it seemed that most people had dismissed it as one of Voldemort's follies. Luckily Harry mussed.

He sighed. He still needed to think on what to do with the Elder Wand. Could he return it to Dumbledore's grave or could he possibly use it?

"Potter, are you coming or not?"Snape's voice caught through his thoughts harshly and Harry looked up. He gave a nod and the one of the aurors, aware of the heavy glare that Snape send his way stepped towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter, we have been given permission to Apparate directly into the courtroom and you could side along Apparate with me, if Professor Snape is in agreement with that of course."

"I am sure that Harry can Apparate on his own!" Snape's voice was a low growl.

"He would have to Apparate to the atrium and then register his wand and go to the courtroom. There may be reporters in the atrium and we are really trying to protect you and to get this done as quickly as possible…." Snape sneered and Harry knew he had his answer as he nodded at the auror before they Apparated away with a low crack.

Hp

It took Severus a moment to find his equilibrium when he arrived at the destination. He could hear the murmurs of the Wizengamot as he opened his eyes, looking around. The young auror had steadied him and Severus' wounds throbbed for a moment but he ignored it. He glanced around at Harry when he heard the crack.

The young male was blinking up at him, shaking his head and stepping away from the auror the moment he could. Severus tried to hold his growl back. It was not affecting him that Harry was standing close to another young male.

He merely glared and he noticed how the young incompetent auror gulped and stepped away quickly.

"Severus Snape, you are brought here today to answer the questions of the Wizengamot and the accusations that Lucius Malfoy has put before you!" Severus glanced up at Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The new Minister for Magic did not seem in the least bit surprised that Harry had accompanied them and the aurors accompanied Snape to the bench that stood in the middle of the room. Severus cast dark glances at the shackles that hung menacingly next to the chair but they didn't move, neither did they unbound him.

Harry came to stand by his side and Severus held his head high as he gazed over the assembled Wizengamot. There weren't any visitors there that had been there before, the last time he had faced trial and Severus wondered for a brief moment if he was here to give a testimony.

The aurors took their place near the door and Harry's face was an impassive mask when Severus glanced at his bond mate. Harry didn't acknowledge him and then Kingsley got to his feet as he said. "We have viewed your memories and the testimony that Professor Dumbledore has left us. It has come to our attention that the crimes Lucius Malfoy accused you of could damage whatever ruling we are going to give you! We seek your testimony on those accusations and to answer the questions that this council still has. You stand in agreement with this?"

"Yes." _It isn't like I have much of a choice, now do I?_

He felt a twinge of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach but he ruthlessly crushed it down. He had lied to two of the best Legilimens in history so he could stand to tell the truth to the council which was responsible for deciding his future.

"You will testify under the influence of Veritaserum so that there may not be any questions or any discussion points that you did not tell the truth. Percy Weasley will act as scribe and will record everything as well. Healer Mcfee will be the one to administer the Veritaserum."

"Professor Snape is wounded and…."

"The Veritaserum will not interfere with his wounds." The healer bustled over. It was a woman, Severus saw, an older woman who didn't seem to be impressed with his glare and instead giving him a smile, reminding him strangely enough of Molly Weasley.

"It could interfere with the potions that he has to take." Harry said forcefully, stepping before Severus. Severus could see how the green eyed male eyed the vial and he felt annoyance well up within him.

"Administer the potion. The sooner we are done here the better." He snarled, giving Potter a sharp glare. The younger male obviously wanted to protest and Severus dismissed him with a curt, "Go and sit down on the bench. Your hovering is annoying. I will owl McGonagall if I need a nursemaid."

Potter colored faintly as he turned to stare at Severus, the green eyes sharp with pain. The full lips parted and then Potter gave a nod and his hand tightened around Severus' bound one for a moment before the younger male slouched away to the bench.

"Poppy Pomfrey has been informed and we are to contact her if you feel anything unusual."

"I will be sure to inform you then." Severus hissed.

She tilted his chin up. He knew what the lingering effects would be. His mind would be clouded, his judgment impaired by the potion's overriding affects to tell the truth and he would feel a strange taste in his mouth.

His dark eyes shot over the assembled people for a moment longer and he ruthlessly squashed the feeling of anxiety in his stomach. He wasn't nervous. He had nothing to lose and as he spared a quick glance at Potter, he allowed the healer to administer the necessary three drops so that the hearing could begin.

Hp

"Professor Snape, were you present at the first mass breakout in 1996 in which many of Lord Voldemort's most dangerous followers escaped?" Harry began to worry his bottom lip in between his teeth as he heard the question that was asked.

"I was." The monotone voice did nothing to soothe Harry's sudden nerves. He looked at Snape whose head was bowed as the healer stood nearby. She met his gaze and smiled at him. She was a motherly figure, strangely reminding of Molly Weasley, somebody who obviously understood her trade and knew how to ease her patients.

"Could you tell us in detail your role in the breakout?"

"I was to watch at the Dark Lord's side, not interfering nor doing much else except note who escaped."

"And you claim to know nothing of You Know Who's plans for Azkaban?"

"No, he had not seen fit to tell me."

"Did he give a reason why? You were one of his most loyal followers."

"He suspected that there was a traitor in his ranks and therefore he only shared his information with a select few. We were summoned that evening to Apparated at his side…."

"It isn't possible to Apparate to Azkaban. The wards have been tied to the Dementors and only them and the wizards they are loyal to can dispel the wards to allow apparating." One of the older wizards burst out and Kingsley made a shooing gesture with his hand, asking for calm.

"The Dark Lord had already brought them over to our side. He said that we had much more to offer the Dementors for they would never be hungry again if they joined his cause." Snape's voice didn't betray any emotion and Harry winced. He longed for the deep voice to scould him or something but not this monotone lecture.

"Had there ever been a test of your loyalty? We are aware that You know Who always desired Potter to be brought to him and surely you must have been the perfect person to deliver Potter to him."

"The Dark Lord knew as no other that the moment Harry Potter would disappear or come to harm while at Hogwarts would place the blame on me because of past. Dumbledore was trusting but he was no fool and he knew Tom Riddle well. The Dark Lord searched my mind and he knew what I had been doing for all these years."

"Then you must be a strong Occlumens to hide that from You Know Who."

"It was necessary and I received training from Dumbledore himself. The Dark Lord knew that if he didn't forgive the Death Eaters that renounced him, he would have very few followers left. The Dark Lord was more inclined to allow things to go unpunished."

"What has Dumbledore done once you told him of the breakout?"

"He thanked me but I only know that he summoned the members of the Order of the Phoenix to discuss the latest involvement but by the time he could do something it was already too late, especially since Minister Fudge refused to believe in the return of the Dark Lord. The prisoners had already disappeared."

"So you say that the breakout was planned beforehand and therefore there was not much force needed?" One of the elderly witches asked and Harry watched as Snape lifted his head, face pale and dark eyes glazed over.

"Yes, I was summoned after dinner and by the time I Apparated there the breakout was already commencing. It must have been planned since it was only in a moment that the guards were overpowered by the Dementors and the Dark Lord's supporters that have been working from inside the Ministry."

"And you can state with confidence that your place has been next to You Know Who all that time?"

"Yes."

"Why would he not employ your skills?"

"Because he never did. He knew I had no taste for the simplicity of violence and that I would rather use my mind for him so he made me a spy."

"And you turned to Dumbledore when you learned that You Know Who was going to hunt James and Lily Potter down?" Kingsley's voice didn't betray any emotion but something flickered in Snape's eyes before the older wizard said.

"Yes, I asked him to spare her life but he would not. He laughed in my face and I realized that he would never do as his followers asked of him. He would demand anything of his followers but his views for our world differ from what his followers had anticipated."

"Very good then. We have all seen the memories that were presented to us at the start of your trial and we have some questions for you regarding that. Why didn't You Know Who ever send you away from Hogwarts?"

"Because the information I could provide him with on Dumbledore, Potter and the other powerful witches and wizards at Hogwarts was too valuable for him to give that up when somebody else could have been as useful as I would be someplace else. I was a senior staff member, had been teaching at Hogwarts for 14 years when he returned so I had a vault of information to give to him, trifle matters that nobody else deemed important enough, such as that Dumbledore didn't care for the Slytherin population and thus would never sully himself with one of them in the privacy of his office like he often did with the Gryffindors."

Harry sighed, easing allowing his magic to flow a little. Something was pulling it away and he gathered that it was Snape who was trying to gather his strength. He didn't like the way the older wizard was looking. Sweat was soaking the already greasy hair and Snape flexed his hands, his face ashen white.

"But You Know Who knew that he could never take Hogwarts and thus he never asked you?"

"He knew that I wasn't powerful enough to stand up to all of the staff members and Dumbledore in order to take over the school. If any of the students would have teamed up with the teachers, I would have been killed and the Dark Lord deemed my position far too valuable to squander it away to try and take over Hogwarts in which I would never succeed."

"Is that why he asked Draco Malfoy to kill Dumbledore?" Harry could detect curiosity in Kingsley's voice.

"Yes, he knew that Draco would fail and therefore he asked him to punish Lucius because the moment Draco failed was the moment that the Dark Lord had a reason to kill him."

"And then Dumbledore asked you to do it. So he too expected Draco to fail?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did You Know Who plan that you should do it when Draco failed?"

"Yes, that was his plan for he knew that Draco would be desperate enough to try anything in order not to fail. The Dark Lord knew that the moment I stepped in would be the moment when Draco had failed."

"But you didn't strike because You Know Who demanded it but because Dumbledore asked it, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Snape's voice was a bare whisper now and Harry knew that the older wizard would have never said anything had he not been under the potion's influence. He looked at Snape to see the pale wizard glancing up at Kingsley, blinking.

"Just a few more questions, Professor and then we are done." Harry imagined that Kingsley's voice sounded concerned for a moment and he looked at his bond mate. Sweat was freely pouring over Snape's skin and his black eyes were glossy but Harry couldn't see it from where he was sitting. The older wizard's skin was turning grayish and Harry grew worried.

He swallowed thickly, praying for Severus to hold on a while longer.

"Dumbledore's master plan had been for you to get the Elder Wand, wasn't it? Did you know that Dumbledore wielded the Elder Wand?"

"No, I did not. I didn't know until the Dark Lord started to search for the wand. As far as I understand since then, Dumbledore never intended for me to have the wand. He intended to die undefeated and the wand's power would have died with me but he hadn't encountered that Draco had disarmed him in the last moment, thus shifting the wand's alliance to him."

"But in the end Harry Potter ended up with the Elder Wand, didn't he?"

"I imagine so."

"Very well. I wish to discuss the bond between you and Harry. The bond has been consummated since your imprisonment I presume?"

"Not since but during, yes." Gasps went up around the room and Harry could see how Kingsley's hand tightened around his wand as one of the members of the Wizengamot rose and shouted.

"How could you force yourself upon your bond mate like that? Don't you have any honor? Taking his innocence like that and in Azkaban to boot…"

"I did not initiate the consummation, Harry did." More gasps went up around the room and many of the members turned to look at Harry, gaping at him.

"Has Harry stated a reason for doing so?"

"He said that he wished to for us to stop suffering and he said that it would give me a refuge to flee too should it become too much."

"How did the bond respond? Did it disappear or…?"

"It is there and stronger than ever."

"In what regard?"

"We can share our magic and tap into it without the other feeling the effects and we are becoming aware of each other. Our magical cores have been fused together." Snape's voice was barely a whisper now and Harry rose from his seat.

"Very well, we know enough for the moment. You are free to go. Release him this instant. We should have our answer for you soon but there is one more question that I would like to ask Harry Potter?" Harry only looked up the moment he was at Snape's side. The older wizard seemed to collapse against him; eyes squeezed shut and his breathing fast.

"And that is?" Harry placed his arm around Snape's shoulder; one hand squeezed the painfully thin shoulder of the older wizard's soaked and sweaty robe.

"What do you intend to do with the Elder Wand?"

"Return it to Dumbledore's tomb. I have no desire to use it."

"Very well. Not a word will be said to the public and we will all swear an oath. Take your bond mate home, Mr. Potter – Snape."

Harry gave a grim nod as he stroked Snape's sweaty hair back. The older wizard leaned heavily against him, breathing still fast and Harry could feel the older wizard burning underneath his hand and he swore sharply. Getting Snape home might just be harder than it should have been as he cursed the Ministry. With one last glance he Apparated them back home.

Hp

Apparating had never been Harry's greatest skill but he had always had a knack for ending up with wounded people right where he needed to be. He had done the same with Dumbledore, apparating them both back to Hogsmeade when they had needed it and now he had Apparated Snape straight with him to the bedroom.

It sure was a lot more convenient than having to drag the barely responding wizard up the stairs. Snape was leaning heavily against Harry who stumbled as he tried to find his balance. Snape's face was nearly white and sweat was soaking the long hair, making Harry worried.

Snape's eyes were clenched shut in obvious pain and Harry ran a hand over the burning forehead, slowly whispering. "Hush, Severus, just relax. We are home now and I'll take care of you."

"Don't…." Snape choked something out and Harry froze. What was the older wizard trying to say? That he didn't want Harry to take care of him or…

The dark eyes opened, dull as Snape grabbed a hold of Harry's collar and hissed. "Don't get Poppy, don't need her to take care of me….I can do it myself…."

Snape broke off with a gasp, one hand clenching his neck as he bit his lip and his eyes drifted shut. Harry stumbled as Snape seemed to lose the ability to carry himself and it took every ounce of his strength not to let them both fall down onto the floor. He braced his feet as he managed to get Snape over to the bed, unsure if he could use magic on the obvious wounded and pained Potions Master.

Snape collapsed on the bed, his breathing quick and ragged. The older wizard lay on his stomach, head turned to the side and Harry approached him. He wanted nothing more than to ask Madam Pomfrey to come and help him but he remembered the way Snape had taken care of him when he had gotten ill before they had been married.

He sighed and approached Snape. The older wizard gave no sign that he had heard Harry and Harry hesitated. He set a knee on the bed and placed a hand on Snape's tense shoulder. "I am going to turn you now, Severus. I need to get you settled into bed properly."

He didn't know if Snape could hear him but the silence that was only broken by the heavy breathing of the unconscious wizard was too much for Harry. He carefully began to turn Snape, aware of the bandaged wound around the neck. He finally managed to get Snape turned on his back, the older wizard lying there like a big rag doll, still and useless.

Harry reached out to stroke the dark hair away from the pain wrinkled brow. He wished he knew of a way to relieve Snape's pain. The stress today had no doubt brought about a relapse but Snape had been doing so well.

Snape's forehead was hot to the touch and Harry glanced down at the dark and stifling buttoned down robe Snape wore. The older wizard had opted for his usual heavy teaching robe today and Harry ran a wand down the buttons, seeking to undo them and to get Snape into some more comfortable clothing.

The buttons refused to budge and Harry could feel Snape's weak magic brush against his own. He had charmed them to remain shut. Harry sighed again and glanced up at the pale face. "You are too paranoid for your own good." He told the still figure of his husband before he set about undoing them by hand.

When Harry had managed to unbutton Snape's robe he tugged the limp wizard up so he could remove it, taking care to support Snape by a careful arm around the back. The dark eyes opened and fixed on his face as Snape whispered. "Potter?"

"Yeah, I am here, Severus."

"Why are you undressing me?" The deep voice was hoarse and Harry blushed with the intensity of the dark eyes.

"Uhm…."

"Where am I?"

"You are at home; I am getting you ready for bed." Harry's mouth was dry. The dark eyes, dull as they were, were still intense in their gaze and it was making him nervous.

"You think that you can do things to my body without my knowledge or my consent while I am bedridden, you are wrong, Potter…you are sadly mistaken and…." Snape's breathing was mere gasps and Harry quickly helped him to lie down.

He rested a hand on Snape's chest to remove the white shirt as Snape snapped at him, slapping at his hand weakly. "I don't need your help! Go and make yourself useful and make some tea. I don't need you to help me. I can do a much better job than you…."

Harry flinched and stared up. Snape's eyes were closed, one hand clenching at his neck weakly as the thin lips parted to try and find some relief from the pain that was obviously plaguing him. Did Snape mean it? Did he want Harry to leave or…?

Trying to be as silent as possible, Harry turned to walk away. Snape obviously didn't need him. Nobody ever did. He sighed and left the room to go and make tea.

Hp

It took Harry precisely an hour before he couldn't take the silence anymore and crept upstairs to go and check on Snape. He didn't know if the older wizard was capable of coming down to drink his tea but perhaps Snape had fallen off the bed and was too weak to get up…

Harry gasped as he pushed the door to the bedroom further open. Snape was in the same position as Harry had left him, on his back with his shirt, pants and shoes still on, the robe lying crumpled underneath of him. The older wizard had slipped into an uneasy feverish sleep, his breathing still labored and face tight in pain.

Harry approached the bed before he set his lips in a tight line. _Stubborn git_

He wouldn't be pushed away so easily this time as he reached out to shake Snape. The older wizard merely moaned softly, his eyes flashing underneath the eyelids and Harry grew worried. His hand strayed to the pale forehead to feel the warmth underneath his hand.

"You stupid stupid git! You can't dismiss me like a student anymore. I am your husband and I am taking care of you, whether you like it or not!" Harry swore softly, he may not have any idea how to properly take care of a sick person but he wouldn't let Snape fend for himself, no more.

His eyes strayed to the sweat soaked shirt and his hands made quick work of unbuttoning it. He removed it, refusing to allow his thoughts to stay to the pale chest and further below. He tossed the shirt on the floor, helping Snape to sit up so that Harry could remove the robe as well.

Snape shivered and Harry murmured soothingly under his breath, his magic rising a little as he reached out to touch Snape. Running his hands down Snape's sides, over the protruding hipbones and down over the dark clothed thighs to finally remove Snape's shoes and socks, Harry allowed the close contact to soothe Snape as well as his own nerves.

Snape settled down and within moments Harry had his bond mate stripped down to his boxers. He pulled the blankets up, covering Snape almost lovingly. His eyes strayed over the powerful, pale legs, up to the dark threadbare boxers that Snape insisted on wearing but which Harry refused to move.

Harry ran his fingers over Snape's forehead, soothing the hair back as he tucked Snape in with his other hand. Snape shifted his head and Harry's hand slid down to cup the pale cheek. Harry stroked it with his thumb, seeking deep in his memories what he remembered what the Dursleys did when Dudley was ill.

Aunt Petunia always made sure that he had enough to eat but when his nephew was really ill, she put him to bed and spoiled him rotten there, even putting cold flannels on his head to cool his fever.

Yes, that was it. He got up from where he had sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to head for the kitchen to get a bowl of cold water to bathe Snape's face and forehead. A cold hand settled over his wrist and Harry turned hastily, a word upon his lips.

Snape's eyes were open but there was no way the older wizard was aware of where he was as he said, sounding years younger. "Don't leave me!"

Harry had no idea who Snape thought he was talking to, so all he did was turn so he could pry the firm grip from his wrist as he soothed. "I won't. Severus. I am just going to get something to fight off your fever and then I will be back…I won't be long…."

His words had the desired affect because Snape smiled slightly and relaxed back against the pillow. "Thank you."

The words sounded so sincere and so unlike Snape that Harry felt his heart clench. How many times had Snape been ill and had he been alone, left to fend for himself? His hand stroked the back of the pale, slender, sweaty hand in his own as Harry softly swore, knowing Snape couldn't hear him anymore. "I will be right here, Severus. I promise."

He waited a few minutes to see if Snape would wake again but when the older wizard seemed to be fast asleep, Harry placed his bond mate's hand back on the bed, patting it a few times before he tiptoed out of the room.

Snape probably had potions to fend off fevers and to restore the Potions Master to his former snarky self but Harry had no idea where Snape kept them. Madam Pomfrey probably knew what the best potions to take were but Snape had made it clear that he didn't want her here and besides, Harry could always get her if Snape didn't improve. She was only a floo call away after all.

_Besides, I want to show Severus that I am more than capable of taking care of him. Madam Pomfrey can't do anything after all and we most likely have to wait for the fever to break. I can __at least try my hardest._

Allowing the bowl to fill, Harry found a good sized flannel in the downstairs bathroom. He used several cleaning charms on the ragged thing and then placed it in the lukewarm water. He glanced around the kitchen, didn't he need anything else? Rethinking himself, he grabbed a towel, you never knew what you needed to take care of a sick person.

Hp

The shadows were lengthening in the small bedroom when finally the fever broke and Snape sank down in an exhausted sleep. Harry winced with the sharp pain in his own muscles at having to be forced to hold Snape down whenever the older wizard woke delirious, as he straightened the blankets Snape had kicked away.

His tired gaze landed on the pale face of the older wizard. Snape was finally on the mend, the fever having broken in the last hour or so. Harry swallowed thickly. He hadn't anticipated how hard it would be to simply see Snape tossing and turning in the grips of a fever induced dream and unable to help, except hold his hand and talk to him.

Harry wrung the flannel in the cold water and replaced it on Snape's forehead, his fingers lightly tracing the hooked nose and the parted thin lips. His heart clenched together painfully every time the older wizard had shied away from his touch, unconsciously as Snape had pleaded with him on occasion not to leave him, calling him various names ranging from father to Albus.

_Has nobody ever taken care of you when you were ill, Severus? Your reactions certainly seem to say so. _

Harry stretched, popping his back loudly as he sank back down on the low stool he had conjured. Snape seemed relaxed enough now that the fever had finally broken and his sleep was untroubled so far. Perhaps Harry could sneak away to get a quick cup of tea and to use the restroom before he returned to continue his vigil.

Giving Snape a last concerned look, Harry got up.

Hp

_I mustn't fall asleep…_

_I must stay awake…._

_Don't fall…._

_Damn…._

Harry shot awake roughly the moment his head touched his chest. He wasn't going to fall asleep, no matter how exhausted he was. He glanced towards Snape. The older wizard was sleeping peacefully, his expression relaxed.

Harry smiled, at least somebody was sleeping but he had promised to watch over Snape and he couldn't just fall asleep, no matter how tired he was.

His muscles ached and his back was killing him from sitting in the same spot for hours without end. His eyes burned in the harsh candlelight and the bed looked incredibly soft but Harry shook his head firmly.

No, he wasn't going to fall asleep. But perhaps he could just rest his head on the mattress next to Snape for a moment, just so that he could relieve the ache in his back a little.

Putting his head in his arms was bliss and even before Harry knew it, his eyes drifted shut and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Hp

_Where am I? And why is everything hurting? Was it all a bad dream, the linking of magic and the marriage to Potter?_

Severus struggled to open his eyes, he felt sluggish and his whole body was sore. He finally opened his eyes, blinking strongly in the light of the candles that had been floating around the room. He was in the bedroom of the house at Spinner's End, which meant…

_Was it a dream? _

He moved his hands, pulling it back when his right one came to rest upon a warm arm. He glanced down to see Harry with his head on the bed, fast asleep. The young male looked exhausted and pale and Severus carded his hand through the messy hair of the young male. Harry relaxed under his touch and Severus found that he couldn't help but smile.

_It hasn't been a dream_

_But why is Harry sitting beside the bed? _

He remembered snatches of the hearing, the potion he had been given, the pain in his wounds and body and a soft hand that stroked his hair back, caring for him. _Harry has been taking care of me_

Severus looked down at the young wizard. Harry was exhausted, he could see it clearly. The long lashes rested against pale cheeks and Severus stroked the thick dark hair. Harry must been feeling very uncomfortable, laying like this.

His face heated when he remembered that he had dismissed his young stubborn husband. Harry must have gone to check upon him. Severus reached up to push the cold flannel away and he disposed it on the bedside table before he shook Harry gently.

"Harry?"

The younger wizard tensed, face tensing as Harry struggled to wake. Severus shifted a little to the side and he reached over, ignoring aching muscles that screamed in protest as he shook Harry more firmly. Harry blinked up at him, his green eyes narrowed and sleepy and Severus pulled the younger male towards him.

"Come and lay down beside me. This is not a comfortable angle for you to sleep in."

Harry blinked at him again before the younger male nodded and pushed the stool away, climbing up on the bed in the small space beside Severus and the edge of the bed. Harry kicked off his shoes, sliding onto the blankets in his jeans and shirt and Severus didn't have the heart to tell him to go change.

Within a moment Harry's head was resting on his bare chest and his young wizard drifted off, fast asleep the moment he found a comfortable spot. Severus wrapped an arm around his bond mate, hand lazily stroking the small back as he fought his smile and his own exhaustion.

Harry had taken care of him and no amount of snarkiness or disappointment he would surely face in the future could quell the happy feeling within him at that moment.

Hp

Harry was aware of the warmth and the ache in his back as he woke up. He opened his eyes, his glasses were lopsided on his face and Harry moved his hand to straighten them. He froze when he suddenly realized that instead of his cheek being pressed against the mattress it was pressed against warm skin.

His eyes were wide as he turned his head to find himself pressed against Snape's chest.

Harry groaned, softly. _Oh come on, I swear I didn't climb in bed. I fell asleep on the stool, really!_

Snape was still sleeping and Harry tried to get back to the small stool but his muscles refused to move as much as an inch and Harry sank back down against Snape's chest with a tired groan. Why was he even considering moving? He could just lay here for a few more minutes and then he could get up to check on Snape.

The moment the thought entered his mind, Harry closed his eyes and allowed his body to go limp. He was about to drift off when a hand brushed his fringe away and Harry glanced up. Snape was awake. The dark eyes were watching and Harry pulled himself away.

"I will make you a cup of tea and…."

"How about you stay put and give those muscles some rest? I imagine they must be quite sore seeing the uncomfortable angle you were sleeping in when I found you." Harry sat frozen. Was he hearing this correctly?

"You invited me into the bed?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh…I thought you didn't want me to take care of you."

"Well you fell asleep on me though I may have been remiss in my earlier assumptions of my ability to take care of myself."

"Seeing as you were knocked out on the bed with a high fever, I can't help but agree more." Harry grinned.

"I had a fever?" Snape's voice was soft and uncertain as Harry gave a nod.

"Yes, you had a relapse after the hearing and I took you home. You…you sent me away…." Harry looked away. He could still remember the many hours that he had spend trying to get Severus well again.

"A hasty assumption then. How can I make it up to you?" Fingers curled underneath Harry's chin and Harry looked up. He crawled up a little until he was lying in the crook of Snape's arm as he said, glancing down as he drew circles with his fingertips on the pale chest.

"You hurt me. I know that you can take care of yourself and that I am far from capable of taking care of somebody and…."

"Harry, there is no need to explain yourself. I shouldn't have sent you away." Snape's voice was rough as if it cost the older wizard a lot to say these words. Harry glanced up through his eyelashes as Snape looked away before he said. "Nobody ever took care of me and I…It was always a weakness to allow others to take care of me. Something I could never indulge in…."

Harry realized he was staring in horror as he whispered. "But it is what people who love one another do. They take care of each other."

Snape's eyes shot back to him and the older wizard spat out the word. "Love? Do not speak to me about love, Potter!"

Harry drew back, away from Snape as the older wizard struggled to sit up. Snape's lip curled as he snarled. "The kind of love I knew is the love that only shows when people beat one another to prevent them from coming to harm, is that the kind of love you speak of? Do you even think for one moment somebody would have wasted the kind of love you speak about on me? Every moment when somebody took care of my wounds or me did I have to steel myself when the moment came when they asked something in return? I can only imagine what Albus would have asked of me had he once nursed me back to health the way Poppy often did! Do you even know how many times I nursed my wounds in private, knowing that the heartache would be worse than the physical pain?"

The older wizard was staring at Harry, face set in the usual lines and Harry forced himself to smile coldly. "But you don't care for me so it is no matter, Severus. You don't have to explain yourself. I know I am an unwanted and unlovable freak and that…."

"_Stop talking!"_ The harsh hiss startled Harry and he fell silent, shocked. He stared at Snape as the older wizard managed to sit up, blankets pooling around his waist as he looked away and said. "I had given up all hope of ever knowing love or affection, or even companionship. I wasn't going to kid myself with my looks, past and character to have them lining up for me. I had made my peace and expressed my regrets to remain a lonely bitter man for the rest of my life and then you come along, linking our magic together, forcing us to marry and bind and you tempt me not only with a delectable lover, an agreeable companion but also with a loving partner. You ease yourself in my house, life and heart by showing me that you are heartbroken and showing me a capability to love that your relatives and what life handed out to you haven't managed to destroy. You beg of me to take care of you and I find myself falling for you, not knowing where this may end and then, much to my surprise, you fall equally hard for a man who is twenty years your senior and who has hated you since the first moment he saw you. …"

Harry made a small noise in the back of his throat, still too stunned to speak as Snape took a deep breath before he looked back at Harry and said. "And you look to me for guiding you how to love? Potter….Harry….you are such a fool! I am not the one teaching you, you are the one teaching me. I am afraid, like I have never been before. Not because you are you but because of what this can mean. I am afraid what will happen the moment I do open up my heart to you and grow disappointed by what you find there. I can't handle it if you turn your back on me when I have given you everything…."

Harry was trembling and he was unable to form words. Snape reached out to lay a hand on Harry's thigh as he said in a hoarse soft voice. "You are not an unlovable freak, Harry. You are capable of great love and you have to waste it all on me."

Harry stared down at the long elegant fingers. He couldn't say anything because of the very big rock that was suddenly lodged in his throat as he breathed, so soft that he wasn't sure how Snape could possibly ever hear him? "I don't think it is wasted."

The hand moved away from his thigh to curl against his cheek as Snape said. "Then it is a good thing that you are a very stubborn Gryffindor."

"Your luck I suppose." Harry glanced up.

"Well, you are blessed with a sneaky Slytherin."

"We can't all be lucky in life." Harry laughed as Snape growled. Whatever the older wizard wanted to say was lost when the doorbell rang. Harry looked up startled, who could that be?

"Well go and open up. You are the only one decent between us." Harry flushed and then leaned in quickly to kiss Snape. He pulled away from the bed, not noticing the gentle bemused smile as he walked out of the room.

Harry hummed on his way down the stairs. He still had no idea who was standing on the doorway, who knew they lived here and who could pass through the wards. He held his wand in his hand as he opened the door, mouth falling open as he realized who was standing there.

"Morning, Mr. Potter – Snape, I am here for my interview." And as Harry could have slapped himself for forgetting the interview, he looked into the smiling face of Rita Skeeter.

**Alright, now don't kill me but the chapter was getting awfully long so I decided to split it into two. The next chapter will be the interview, I promise and it will be long since I will start with that, really. So any more questions for Rita? Review of course. **

**The next chapter: Rita Skeeter is on full force as she picks up her deadly quill to write her exclusive interview but will she have met her match in Severus Snape? Will Harry have made the right decision to tell her about what really happened or will it backfire when she digs up his recently healed wounds? And will Rita be able to discover the truth about Harry and Severus or will she see something that even our heroes have only dreamed about? That and more in: The Interview. **


	18. The Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Finally the long awaited interview but first, we passed 500 reviews, I'm so happy. Not let's make it a thousand shall we? Alright, let's begin. **

Harry had always been a man of few words. He was not usually one to stand there gaping, but currently he could think of nothing to say, as the blond, curly haired, smiling witch stood in front of the doorway to Spinner's End. He could only think of how in hell she had gotten past the wards.

"Mr. Potter–Snape, we can do this interview outside if you'd like but I prefer to stay in a place which is somewhat dry," Rita Skeeter finally said with a sweet smile which made Harry faintly ill.

"Right." Trying to gather his wits was slightly harder than normal on this unusual morning and finally Harry opened the door and stepped away, gesturing for Rita to come through; she wouldn't allow him to live it down if he let her stand there on the sidewalk.

Aware of his rumpled, fresh out of bed look - thanks to Snape - and the way the old house looked, Harry discretely waved his wand and added a non verbal cleaning charm. Well, the room was less dusty than a moment before, but he couldn't do much for the couch.

Rita appeared to take it all in with great interest and her eyes gleamed as she turned back to look at him. "So where is your bond mate, Harry? He'll be joining us, won't he?" Her teeth showed with every syllable she spoke and Harry gave a nod, gesturing to the couch and the rickety chair that stood there, inviting her into a seat.

"He will be down momentarily. Why don't I go and see where he is? I'm sure you can make yourself at home." Rita looked around, as if she couldn't really believe the setting she found herself now. Harry sighed and then quickly disappeared behind the hidden door, warding it as he left.

He would be damned if let Rita snoop around the rest of the house. It was bad enough that she had seen the dingy living room and the small kitchen, but there was nothing Harry could do about that. He had not expected her to come today, it had slipped his mind that he had asked her for the interview, with Severus being ill and all.

"Who was it?" The deep dark voice would never cease to amaze Harry, he was sure of that as he walked into the bedroom to see Snape sitting up in the bed, looking at him with curious black eyes.

"Rita Skeeter, she is here for the interview." Harry sat down on the bed, refusing to meet the dark scowl which would no doubt be painted on Severus' pale face. A part of him wanted to curl back up to the older wizard and continue their interrupted conversation. What would it lead to, he wondered.

"Rita Skeeter is here in our house?" Snape asked softly, sounding dangerous.

Harry nodded. He hadn't missed the use of the word 'our' and it lifted his heart to hear Severus say such a thing.

"My my, Miss Granger certainly is very quick." Snape nudged him with his foot before he continued, "Very well, shift, Mr. Potter, we've an interview to get ready for."

"You mean you want to give the interview?" Harry's eyes shot up to meet the black ones of his husband as Snape shifted in the bed to prepare himself to get up and face the day.

"Well, it is the reason she is here, isn't it? I can't imagine that you simply invited her for tea and biscuits before sending her on her way again! And besides, somebody has to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't go about spouting nonsense. We may actually be able to turn this to our advantage."

"Yes, but you were ill…."

"The key word being 'were'. I am more than capable of sitting on the couch hearing you speak about everything that has befallen you, or did you have a live demonstration in mind perhaps of how we consummated the bond?" Snape rose to his feet quite steadily and smirked at seeing Harry's dumbfounded expression before he stalked towards the younger wizard and tilted up his chin. Severus spoke softly, "You can be proud of yourself that you took such excellent care of me and that you failed to heed my words. Had I been taking care of myself I would've no doubt been off worse. You did very well, Harry." Harry found a smile pulling at his lips at the honest praise.

Snape's fingers curled with surprising strength and gentleness around Harry's cheek before the Potions Master closed the distance and kissed Harry tenderly but briefly upon the boy's lips. He pulled away and said, "Now put something decent on. You cannot go down in rumpled clothing for I'm sure that it will not be the impression you wish to give Miss. Skeeter."

"Oh and what impression would that be?" Harry lifted his eyebrows, confused.

Snape's eyes shot up and down his body really quickly in an intense gaze that made Harry flush before the older wizard said, "That we had been having a quickie before going down to meet her. Now do hurry up, who knows what she'll get into when left on her own?"

And with those words, the newly recovered wizard disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a flustered and wishfully thinking Boy Who Lived in his wake.

Hp

Harry once more ran his hands over his messy hair as he opened the hidden door. Rita was still sitting in the same spot, her Quick Quotes Quill already in hand. The acid green clashed horribly with the faded brown of the couch but Harry refrained from commenting.

He wondered just what sort of things the quill would be writing. Would it tell the truth or something else perhaps? Twist his words as they had so often been twisted, or would Rita print the truth for once. It would be a nice start.

Rita held a parchment in her hands which she held out for Harry to take with a sweet smile, before saying with just the faintest of sneers, "Miss Granger has drawn up a document that gives me exclusive rights to this interview. Now all you've to do is to sign it."

"Is that the same document that enables me or anybody else I wish to be the only ones to edit the interview? And you are bound to print the truth."

"Well, our readers do wish to know all about your marriage to the person who murdered Albus Dumbledore."

Rita's smile was sweet but Harry could already feel his temper shortening as he snapped. "Severus didn't murder Dumbledore, it was arranged between them."

"Wouldn't anybody say that once the hero of the wizarding world and the person with the most influence currently would link their magic together?" Rita's smile widen.

"It wasn't like that at all! I saw his memories."

"Memories can lie, especially in the hands of a very powerful Occlumens." Harry could feel his magic rising a little as he began to become agitated.

He sneered with a sneer worthy of Snape and then said with a cold smirk, "Do you want this interview or not?" He enjoyed the way the heavily made up eyes widened behind her glasses as Rita stammered at him for a moment. "I can find dozens of reporters willing to print the truth about my marriage but if you wish to throw accusations around, I do wonder what the Ministry would say if they knew that an unregistered animagus was prowling about printing dirty secrets. Like you so helpfully pointed out, I am the one with the most influence in the wizarding world."

Rita stared at him, coldly, appraising and she finally said, "Your bond mate is certainly rubbing off on you…"

"No, I'm merely finally realizing what I'm worth and you can be sure that it is my bond mate doing this for a change," Harry said hotly. He really hoped that it wouldn't be like this all the time because he was sure that the interview would be over sooner then Rita thought.

Rita actually smiled at him and then, gesturing to the rickety chair she was sitting in, softly said, "Perhaps we can have some tea; I'm sure that you'll have lots to tell me." And as Harry merely raised a questioning eyebrow, she smiled sweetly at him as he left the room.

Hp

"So, Harry - you don't mind that I call you Harry, now do you dear? Well, tell us what really happened during what should've been the final moments of Severus Snape's life." Harry took a sip of his tea. Rita had obviously done her homework, but now it fell to him to explain the difficult tale of when Snape had been bitten by Nagini.

Try as he might - and he had tried, long and hard - he couldn't even remember fully what had happened or what he had been feeling then. Everybody was concerned that it was a conscious thought that he had linked their magic together but Harry couldn't remember ever making such a choice.

"Well, we were hiding in the Shrieking Shack, Ron, Hermione and I, and we were trying to attack his snake when we spotted Severus standing there. They were discussing something and I was thinking of the best way to strike at the snake without being seen. Voldemort attacked Severus with Nagini and he fell to the floor. Voldemort left the room and I approached Severus. He was bleeding from the wounds in his neck, two big gaping fang wounds and he expected to die, I just knew it when I looked into his eyes. I don't remember exactly how it happened but all I thought was that he didn't deserve to die like that and then there was a flash of light and I felt a pull on my magic and the next thing I knew, I had somehow linked my magic to Severus'."

"You make it sound as if you didn't have a choice in the matter," Rita responded.

"I wouldn't say it like that. It was more of a subconscious choice that I don't remember making but apparently my magic responded and was determined to save Severus, thus reaching out to his magic, and he accepted," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I imagine that he wasn't very happy when he woke up to find himself linked to you. The vendetta between you two is legendary at Hogwarts and even beyond."

"He was about as shocked as I was. I never knew that this could happen and, well… it was quite a shock when we woke up to find ourselves in the same room together, but the biggest shock was yet to come."

"How did Professor Snape respond when you woke up?"

Harry glanced up at her and then he said, "Well, it was quite a shock. He was angry of course. He was also in a lot of pain and we were both very weak because of the shared magic. I was depleted and Severus was severely wounded. Yet he was still strong enough to haul me from my bed to his bed by sheer force," Harry said with a laugh.

Everything had been so blurred then, he could really only remember the emotions, not the actual words which had been spoken. He glanced up at Rita as she asked, "When you learnt that you had to marry Professor Snape, how did you respond?"

"He suffered in silence and bore it stoically like the brave young man we all know him to be. He showed his famed Gryffindor bravery when he met me at the Ministry and spoke the wedding vows without a hitch, that is to say until he got to the part about kissing, that earned Professor McGonagall a downright frightening scowl which made me very proud."

The soft silky voice was one of the most welcoming sounds Harry had ever heard, as he turned towards the hidden doorway. Snape stood there, dressed in one of his customary black robes and with his deadliest smirk in place. The black eyes glittered and the dark hair looked so soft, as it hung in waves around Snape's face.

The dark eyes fixed on Harry's face and they softened slightly before Snape glided over to the empty spot beside Harry on the couch. Rita recovered quickly as she said, "It is so nice to see that you've recovered, Professor Snape."

"Hardly a professor any longer, Miss Skeeter," Snape sneered. Long fingers brushed Harry's hand as Snape leaned forward to take his tea cup that Harry had filled for him. The older wizard's dark eyes were watching the blond witch sitting opposite him.

Rita's quill was writing quickly and her smile was slightly condescending, but Harry found he didn't care that much. He was relaxing in Snape's familiar presence. The older wizard's body heat was a balm to his frazzled nerves but Harry didn't have the time to wonder why this was relaxing him so when Rita asked, "So, Severus, how do you view this marriage with Harry?"

"Mr. Snape, Miss Skeeter! And to answer your question, at first I was quite angry that the brat had to audacity to link our magic together after everything I did for him, but time has worn on, I'm starting to realize that there could've been worse things than being married to a Potter."

"So you're glad that you robbed the innocence of what would surely have been the world's most sought after bachelor," Rita said with wink. Harry wrinkled his nose at the term. People had expected him to marry right out of Hogwarts, like his parents had done, though he was sure it wasn't in the fashion he had managed to do it.

"I never robbed Potter of his innocence. It was merely the turnout of events. The bond between us which sprang to life when Harry linked our magic together would have to be consummated at one point and it was merely the next logical step."

"So you're denying all the rumors of any liaison with Harry Potter while he was still a student at Hogwarts."

The expression on Snape's face was frightening to behold, as the older wizard growled, "You may mistake me for many things, Madam, but a paedophile, I'm not! I do not get my kicks from deflowering innocent children or got aroused by their changing bodies or when they through themselves around whenever their hormones run rampart. Besides, didn't you know? Harry was the one who initiated the bonding between us."

Harry remembered the early days when Snape had often growled at him that he would never force himself on Harry. The older wizard had been true to his word but Harry now knew, that if he did ask Severus to do some 'forcing' he wouldn't mind in the slightest.

He coughed as he fought his blush and his wayward thoughts as he shifted in his seat to hide his growing arousal. He shifted closer to Snape who regarded him oddly. Rita was looking oddly at him as well but she said nothing, merely frowning before she asked, "How is the relationship between the two of you? Your 'professional' relationship at Hogwarts was always a bit explosive." She smiled, showing white teeth.

Harry drew in a deep breath. The stress on the word 'professional' had him frowning before Snape snarled, "I've already told you that Harry and I never shared a sexual relation while at Hogwarts…"

"But why would anybody believe you? I mean, you are a Death Eater who murdered Dumbledore and the way your marriage had been secretly consummated, mere days after the Final Battle speaks almost of a scandal. So was there a scandal?"

His voice tight with anger, Snape growled, "There was no scandal, except my impending trial and the linked magic between us. We were both in danger, I from my wounds and Harry because he was depleted. You know the Ministry's standing on linked magic; they would have sent me to Azkaban simply under the pretence of keeping me safe, thus harming Harry and myself dearly."

"But you were sent to Azkaban, so how did that affect the relationship between you two?'

"What do you mean?"

"You were sent to Azkaban, Mr. Snape- Potter when the Ministry discovered that you lied to them about the state of your marriage. At that point the marriage was not valid and thus there was no danger to either Harry or yourself…"

"There was." Harry surprised Rita by answering. "I was affected immediately when Severus was in Azkaban and I knew that he must be suffering quite badly as well. It was the reason I wanted to consummate the bond."

Rita blinked at him, frowning at Snape before she blurted out, "Surely a newly formed linked magic bond isn't that powerful."

"Potter is always an exception to the rules, including the ones regarding linked magic. Somehow, Harry managed to link our magic on a far deeper level since he is a very powerful wizard. "The black eyes regarded him and Harry knew what Snape wasn't saying, that Harry's magic had never been entirely his own, ever since he had been a small child.

"Then how does the bond manifest itself between you? It must be quite powerful."

"It is there, that is all," Snape said dismissively, waving a slender hand.

Harry managed to barely hide his snort as he took a hasty sip of his now luke warm tea. Snape was skillful at not saying what he didn't want others to know, but this was pushing it. Harry had noticed that in the past few days, as the distance between him and Snape disappeared, the bond between them grew stronger to the point where Harry was nearly always aware of the other wizard's magic and presence.

At first it had been distracting but Harry now found that he was quickly growing addicted to it and he somehow knew, that no matter what would happened in the future, he may just never let Severus go unless the older wizard really wanted it.

Hp

Severus glared at Potter as the youth managed to hide a snort by taking a sip of tea. The green eyes were aglow with happiness and amusement and Severus found that he had to forcefully remind himself that they were in unpleasant company as he sought to touch Potter.

He dropped his empty hand to the couch and rested it in the space between him and Harry. He glanced at the appalling woman sitting opposed him as she turned her attention to Harry and asked, "So tell me, how do you think that your parents would have reacted to find you bonded to your teacher who is twenty years your senior? Surely they would not be very proud of you to know that you linked your magic to a man whose reputation and allegiance is to the dark?"

Severus fought his growl the moment Harry's eyes dimmed and his young wizard swallowed thickly.

"I don't know what they would think. I think that my dad wouldn't be very proud since he knew Severus and he never really liked him..." Severus had to fight his own snort this time… "…but I think that my mom would have been happy. I mean, she was friends with Severus and well, I'm sure that she would have wanted him to be happy."

_Even with her beloved son? _

"But wouldn't you say that the fact that you never really had a parental figure in your life now makes you seek a person twice your age to help you satisfy the hidden longing you may have for the approval of a parental figure?"

"It would be a very strange relationship if I saw Severus as a parental figure and no, to answer your question, I did not. I may have always been on my own but I never mistook any of my professors for a parental figure. They never played that role in my life because the distance between us was too large. I suppose I did always look up to Dumbledore…"

"But he manipulated you and lied to steer you towards your death. Surely that must've changed your perspective towards the deceased Headmaster, which I'm sure my book did help a little to tell everybody the truth." Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes but only because he was so focused on Harry.

He could see how the green eyes turned positively sad at the mentioning of Dumbledore. Albus had wronged the boy on so many levels that Severus was still trying to work through the guilt and the many 'could have beens' in his relationship with Harry. They could have had had so many chances for even a friendship and, partly because of Dumbledore, they had never tried.

"Well, I'm still not really sure how to feel about him. It does hurt to know that he never bothered to tell me the truth, not even to say that it was my destiny to die at the hands of Voldemort. He never cared about what would happen to me…"

"And what about the other members in the alleged Order of the Phoenix? I know that Remus Lupin was a member of that Order. How do you suppose he would feel knowing that you are shagging a Death Eater?"

This time, Harry's expressive eyes did flash with pain, though it seemed that Rita didn't appear to notice as she continued with her questions.

"Are you perhaps going down the same route as your own godfather? Being away in Teddy Lupin's life because you've no other example…"

Harry made a sound in the back of his throat, an odd sound that had Severus startling. He could see how the younger male recoiled before folding in on himself, hugging his arms around his chest. The green eyes seemed to express all the feelings Harry couldn't voice or cry and Severus finally snapped, resting a strong hand on the brat's bent back. "Harry is a good godfather and regardless of whatever example Black may have set because of his incompetence, he was willing to go through fire for Harry, for he loved him dearly. _If _Harry will love Teddy as much as Black did the brat, then the young master Lupin can count himself very lucky for having such a dedicated godfather as Harry Potter-Snape. And besides, need I remind you that he has gone through hell lately and should be given much needed time to sort himself out before taking on any baby werewolves?"

Harry glanced up at him, too stunned to speak and finally Severus, picturing Lupin's face and easy smile, haughtily said, "He would be delighted for Harry to know that he had found happiness with somebody and well, to know that the person was me, I'm sure he would have managed somehow. I tend to grow on people."

Harry chuckled softly and leaned against Severus, trust evident in the smallest gesture he made.

Rita smiled and asked, "So Harry has found happiness with you, Professor and you've found happiness with him?"

Severus gaped at her, how was he going to rescue himself from this?

Hp

Harry tried to keep his breathing as normal as possible, but he found that he was failing slightly. He kept casting glances towards Snape, wondering what the older wizard would answer. How much could possibly depend on this answer? Harry's heart it seemed.

He forced himself to breathe steadily, slowly in and out, even as his body tensed. Rita was staring up at Snape, smiling sweetly at the Potions Master who growled sharply at her, but still had to answer.

_Will Severus deny the question or simply refuse to answer it? I don't know what I would do otherwise. It isn't like this is anything important__, but I do want to know how he views happiness. I know that he would never think of himself as happy but well… how do I feel? _

Harry frowned as he tuned in on his own thoughts. How was he feeling in regards to this marriage? When did Snape's opinion start to matter so much to him? And since when had Harry begun to feel safe with the older wizard, knowing instinctively that Snape would protect him from anything, including himself.

_Is this happiness? But that was never mentioned in any fairy tale book. All those princess__es were always smiling and laughing joyously whenever their prince showed up. But then again, every time evil is defeated, it would stay dead and there aren't any people left to mourn or pieces of lives to rebuild. No, I suppose I've to make do with my own happy ending with my prince._

But for some reason, Harry found himself fighting a broad smile as he realized that in all manners of the word, Severus was his prince.

Snape cast a dark look at Harry before he grumbled, specks of color high in his cheeks. "The brat better be happy since he isn't getting out of this marriage."

"You do not intend to divorce him…" Rita started to say before Snape cut across her with a raised eyebrow.

"Give me a reason that I should. I mean, as you said, the boy is the most sought after wizard in the wizarding community at the moment. And I do deserve a reward for all the years I spent putting my life on the line spying for Dumbledore. "

"Oh, I don't know, out of the goodness of your heart perhaps and to give him a chance for happiness."

"I don't own a heart, just ask my former students for proof and besides, why don't you ask Potter if he is happy or not? If the goofy grin he is fighting is any proof of the fact that he is blushing scarlet now, I really think that you already have your answer. That would at least be the case if you had learned the subtle act of reading people, which, since you see fit to snoop around so much, I think you never managed to learn."

Harry hid his snort and he did feel his cheeks warming as he saw how both Rita and Snape regarded him. He turned his attention to Snape, seeing the easy smirk on the thin lips and the way the black eyes glittered before Harry, wishing with all his might that Rita was leagues away or that she had the decency not to print this, shyly confessed, "I've been very happy this past two months."

Snape raised an eyebrow but Harry noticed how the black eyes seemed to warm suddenly and the older wizard, with much less venom then Harry had ever heard from him, snarled, "Your life must have been quite miserable if the past two months with me have been the happiest of your life."

"Well, you saw my memories so you should know and could judge it." Harry was a little bit uncomfortable. He knew Snape _loathed _public displays of affection, even more than he had loathed Harry on one occasion and he wasn't entirely comfortable himself.

Snape's fingers curled around his hand gently, squeezing before the older wizard softly sighed and said, "I've told you before that the love you've got inside that big heart of yours shouldn't be wasted on me."

"And I've already said that it isn't wasted," Harry said, matching Snape's tongue perfectly. The tiny squeeze of his hand let him know that Snape had caught his meaning before Harry added, "And besides, seeing as this love is mine as you say, I choose who I waste it on."

Snape's eyes bore into his own with a nearly frightening intensity, but Harry was no longer afraid that Snape would read his mind, because he was already telling the truth to his husband. At least he was now. He had never lied to Snape since the older wizard had never lied to him and he knew from experience that lies always came to the light and that they would hurt more than the initial truth.

"You foolish boy," Snape breathed, so softly that Harry barely heard him but Harry knew in that instant that as Snape's dark eyes locked with his, that the older wizard had somehow accepted what Harry was telling him and that Harry would always be safe and that this moment belonged to them and them alone, regardless of their audience.

He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, and Snape's fingers curled roughly around his hand, the contact warm and strong in Harry's mind. He continued to stare into the dark eyes of his bond mate to see the words Snape couldn't express, the words the older wizard had never learned to say because every time the wizard had tried, he had been hurt and he had finally guarded his heart away.

Snape then leaned in and Harry found himself arching up to meet the thin lips, but they only curled into a slight smirk before Snape bypassed Harry's lips to whisper in his ear. "You realize that I'll feast on that love like a dark parasite and you will be utterly mine, perhaps damned for eternity."

"Or perhaps saved from darkness by one who knew it intimately and renounced it, finding himself redeemed and rewarded because of his patience and good deeds," Harry whispered back, just as soft.

Snape drew back so he could look Harry in the eye and then asked in a harsh voice, "You would be mine?" Harry could only nod for suddenly his throat was too constricted to say anything. "Say it!" Snape demanded, harshly, still in a whisper.

"Yes, Severus, I'll be yours, forever." The thin lips curled into a genuine smile and Harry could feel the emotions which shone in Snape's eyes echo in his own chest. That emotion he was sure, with the right nourishment, would turn into love.

He smiled back, unable to contain himself and then a flash went off, even as his eyes still probed Snape's dark ones. To belong to this wizard would be bliss, Harry was sure. He would be taken care of properly and perhaps never wanting for anything again…

Rita cleared her throat, smiling her tooty smile as Harry drew back from staring at Snape to look at the reporter. She smiled gently at him, and much to his horror held a hand held camera in her hand, smiling sweetly as she purred, "That'll make an excellent picture, the two of you so obviously lost in each other. The affection and love speaking in your eyes…"

"Love…" Snape sputtered at her, scowling darkly. Harry was unsure whether the older wizard had trouble with the word or the fact that in a moment that should belong to them utterly had been caught on camera.

"Now, as lovely as the latest picture was and as endearing as to see that you two are more than capable of getting on together, I still have some questions. Now, Harry, when did you first know that you might be attracted to men? From what my sources say, you were not so against marrying a man, but more for the person that Professor Snape is."

Harry glanced back at Snape before he smiled and said, "Well, there was somebody back in my sixth year who I had feelings for but I never really acted on those feelings or knew that person like I now know Severus… It is complicated."

"We've the time, Harry," Rita said kindly.

"Well…" Harry wondered how he could possibly explain that he had a huge crush on the Half Blood Prince. He only recognized it now for what it was. The same intense feelings whenever he imaged the male who must have lovingly wrote all those snarky comments in the well worn potions book, or when Harry dreamed about finding the male and talking to him.

He sighed for a moment and then curled against Snape's side, wondering what the older wizard would say when Harry told him that Snape had been the one Harry had been dreaming of back in his sixth year.

He looked back at Snape quickly and then answered, "Back in my sixth year I had a thing for a prince."

The statement was met by silence but Harry kept his eyes forcefully on Rita to gauge her reaction. He could feel Snape stiffen against Harry but then the breathing seemed to leave the Potions Master in a huge sigh and Snape wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, his hand warm on the younger male's lower back.

Rita managed to recover as she said, "Ah and how did that end, Harry?"

"Better than I ever imagined, Rita." Harry turned to look at Snape as the black eyes regarded him.

"So, does this new revelation make you feel threatened, Severus?"

The black eyes bore into Harry's own as Snape answered, "No, because I know that this _prince _wouldn't stand a chance against me. And besides, feeling threatened by a mere figure that held Harry's attention two years ago may imply weakness or the lack of a strong marriage, both of which we do not have."

"So you don't see this person as a danger to your wedded bliss?"

"Absolutely none, what so ever," Snape answered dryly and Harry relaxed.

It had shocked his world a little to know that the person he had been crushing on had been Snape but now, it didn't matter in the slightest as Snape's arm tightened around his waist possessively.

Hp

Severus sneered at Skeeter as she flashed him another smile. He glanced down at the messy bowed head by his side. Speaking of revelations, he had never anticipated that Harry had been lusting after the Prince or _him _for that matter. Though lusting probably wasn't the correct word, it would have been more dreaming and hidden hand jobs in the dorm if he knew Harry, and he did.

So Harry liked him then? Had always liked him, even before he knew who the prince really was.

"So, Severus, your bond mate's birthday is coming up, do you have anything special planned?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Except to take him out to muggle London to an obscure gay bar and ravish him since he is of age? No, none." He could feel Harry startle and he rubbed his hands down the younger male's spine, applying pressure gently to sooth his brat.

"Surely you wouldn't…"

"Well, sadly, Miss, it falls to me to teach the boy the nefarious sides of life but trust me, I'm sure that Harry will enjoy it as much as I will." Severus licked his lips, fingers moving into the back of Harry's jeans, who startled even more.

Harry tensed and Severus pretended to press a kiss against a temple as he murmured, "Relax."

Harry was trying, he could tell and finally the younger male pressed back against his finger as Severus continued to slowly work his way into the muggle jeans Harry wore. If Rita noticed any fidgeting, she never let it on as she asked brightly.

"So are you going to plan a grand old party, Harry?"

"No, probably not. I'm going to celebrate with my friends and Severus, and that'll be all I need."The brat turned huge eyes up towards him, shining with contentment and Severus fought his smile.

"The Ministry is proclaiming a party for you on the special day, wishing to declare it Harry Potter day, what do you say to that?"

"That I'll only set foot in there the moment they declare my bond mate innocent," Harry replied hotly.

"So you still hold fast to the notion that he is innocent?"

"Yes, because he is," Harry snarled. His green eyes were blazing and Severus allowed the delicious sight to warm him and to arouse him as his finger dipped into Harry's crevice. The younger male didn't seem to notice as he continued to glare at Rita who merely said.

"You have given proof to the Wizengamot to state your case but the public knows virtually nothing about the trial."

"And we would prefer to keep it that way!"

"But I thought the reason for this very interview was to get out the truth." Rita raised an eyebrow and Harry broke the stare, fuming.

"What my bond mate means is that there is a lot depending on the trial and the public may have other ideas of justice than that of the esteemed members of the Wizengamot," Severus finally said carefully. He pinched Harry's left cheek and he could feel the tremors going through the younger male.

"So you proclaim you are innocent as well?"

"Madam, I never proclaimed such a thing. I'm still utterly convinced that I should atone for my sins but I've already spent time in Azkaban and well, let's just say the results were not what we had hoped for."

"But you took your bond mate's virginity, surely that should count for something."

"I'm not somebody who thrives on stealing the innocence of your people, Madam. One more such comment and you will see the outside of that door." Severus' voice dropped. How dare she? That she questioned him on Dumbledore he could stand, barely, but she had the gall to question him about Harry and their bonding, well she was dead wrong if she thought him meek enough to sit here and to allow her to question those things.

"Then what do you think of Lucius Malfoy and the accusations he has thrown your way?"

"That he is looking for ways to take me down with him in his fall. He should know me well enough by now to know that I'm perfectly capable of nurturing my own guilty conscience in ways better then he has. I've had more practice."

"So you deny them?"

"No, I played my part in the events, as did he. I'm just more capable at handling falling from grace better than he is," Severus answered bitterly. His fingers dug into Harry's back roughly and he looked away, refusing to meet the blue eyes that could possibly see into his soul.

"Then what are your thoughts for the future if you refuse to discuss the trial?" Severus allowed Harry to answer it, knowing already what his answer may be.

"It depends on the outcome of the trial. I don't know what I'll do if Severus is sent to Azkaban."

"But what about house arrest, would that not work?" Rita asked and Severus glanced up. Surely the woman was joking, she had never had any sense of honour or had even remotely liked to side with people. Could she possibly be feeling sympathetic towards Harry?

"Severus is already under house arrest and I think that he already paid enough for whatever he has done. He had been attacked by a snake you know."

"Yes, but a lot of people have suffered from the war."

"I doubt any of them will be continued to be shun by society even if they have been exonerated by the Wizengamot," Severus murmured. Harry turned to look at him, chewing his lip as his expressive eyes showed him the apprehension his young husband was hiding.

"You really think that people will continue to shun you even when you are freed?"

"Of course, don't be such a dunderhead, Harry? You have seen what the public is capable of. They will tell you one thing and condemn you the moment you turn around. They are very fickle; I believe you saw it when you read all those lovely articles in the paper. We'll never know peace, regardless of what the ultimate decision will be with the Wizengamot."

"But you've done your part to change the world and to try and make it a better place? You challenged the world and you did the best with the role life handed you and you played your part very well. You couldn't do anything else or you would have been killed and you've been very brave. I think that people should respect that and not condemn you for what you've been doing," Harry replied hotly.

Severus felt his mouth go dry. Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world was preaching his case and quite heatedly as well. What had Severus done to deserve such a gift?

He could only look at the young wizard seated before him, green eyes blazing in determination to see it through to whatever end and determined to show Severus that he was a man worthy or love and affection and, for a moment, Severus almost believed it.

Hp

Harry looked away, trying to hide his burning gaze. Merlin, he had made a grand fool of himself by his heated words spoken for Snape. They were most likely all going to printed all over the Daily Prophet by tomorrow, but he found he couldn't really care now.

He was insecure enough for the both of them, but he had meant what he had said. Snape deserved to live in peace when all of this was over.

"Well, I do have enough material now to print a very delightful article," Rita said brightly, smiling at them both before she rose, putting the quill away in her crocodile hide purse and the camera soon followed.

"But we haven't discussed everything yet." He managed to cry out.

Rita smiled sweetly at him as she said, "Yes, true, dear, but I've everything I wanted."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form the words he wanted to say but then Snape rose, managing to make it appear graceful even though Harry could see how the older wizard held onto the armrest of the couch for a long moment before he held out a hand and spoke in that deep voice of his.

"I suppose that you'll print all of the stuff we have said today, but I've to trust in your _sound _judgment that you will at least make it a good article and do not intend to cause harm. I still have enough proof to show you that even Death Eaters on trial can cause harm." The smirk that twisted the thin lips made Rita pale, but she merely covered it up by her normal brilliant smile and then gave a nod.

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and walked to the door, holding it open. Rita gave him a pat on the shoulder, smiling at him before she winked and said, "I'll make sure you receive a copy of tomorrow's paper, Harry. I'm sure that you can _appreciate _the article that will adorn the front page tomorrow."

For some reason as Harry closed the door, he was sure he wouldn't.

Hp

Snape was straightening the room when Harry returned and the older wizard poured another cup of tea as he sat down on the couch. Harry wondered if he should sit back in his old spot or pull up a chair.

"Do you really think that we won't have a peaceful life after the trial is over?" Harry knew his voice was soft, but he had to know. It may be a stupid question but really, all he wanted was peace and to be left alone regarding his choices.

Snape glanced at him before looking away and saying with great care, "The chance of us having a quiet life isn't very big. There will always be people who will be against whatever decision the Wizengamot makes and we have been through too much in this country for people to even think of leaving us alone. They'll condemn me, hate me for what I've done and they will always feel like they have a right to pry into your life and to get a say in it, since you are their hero."

"But that is bullshit. We both deserve our own lives without people interfering and…"

"People already hate you for marrying me. There is one solution, one chance for us to turn this around."

Snape looked back but Harry couldn't read his expression as he asked, "And that is?"

"To divorce me." There was a bitter edge to the tone and Harry tried not to recoil. He curled in on himself and then asked in a small voice.

"But it won't break the bond between us?"

"No, it won't. But I'm sure that we can work around that."

"But what if I don't want a divorce?" Harry glanced up to see the dark eyes widen before a smile crossed the pale face and Snape held out a hand. Harry rose and went over to his husband, allowing Snape to grasp his hand as he tugged gently to settle Harry in his lap. Harry finally did so, a little bit tense as Snape tilted his chin up so he had to meet the dark eyes.

"You would really want to stay with me for eternity, regardless of how hard our lives may be?"

"I promised to stay here with you through light and dark times and…"

A slender finger that was laid across his lips shut him up as Snape said, "Promises can be broken. I want to know if you, Harry James Potter Snape, wish to stay with me, out of your own free will?"

"Yes," Harry finally managed to whisper. He bowed his head and buried his face against Snape's neck, knowing that he was setting himself up for a huge fall and it seemed finally that after what seemed like an age, Snape answered, his hand stroking Harry's hair.

"Good, because it won't be too remiss having you as my brat for eternity, Harry." And while it was hardly a declaration of love, for Harry, the words held the same meaning, as he hid his grin and curled up to his bond mate.

**That is it for now. I hope you liked it. Well, review of course and send me some ideas for Harry's birthday presents and party. **

**The next chapter: Not only Harry and Severus are in for a surprise when the Daily Prophet arrives with the interview but also the rest of the wizarding world? Will our heroes get over the shock of what Rita Skeeter printed or will friends and loved ones come knocking with questions of their own? And will Harry finally spend some quality time with little Teddy Lupin? That and more in: Family Dynamics. **


	19. Family Dynamics

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry about the delay in updates but my day to day life was extremely demanding, but anyway, enough with the boring chit chat, let's begin. **** Big news, since watching the latest Harry Potter movies, it was obvious that Draco was marked so it is official, Draco was a death eater. In this story he will therefore be one as well. **

"Harry?" The muttering of his name and the faint flare of the yellow and orange flames in the otherwise empty fireplace, alerted Harry from the book he was trying to read. He immediately glanced up, the pronunciation of his name was familiar but his body tensed because it indentified the voice with a strong hug and arms that held him away from the plump body and eyes that surveyed how thin he was.

Harry smiled warmly and moved to crouch near the fireplace. "Mrs. Weasley."

The kind brown eyes regarded his face and Harry tried to hide his flush. He knew what she was seeing, the much needed return of his color now the bond between him and Snape had been consummated and the fact that he had filled out a little. He knew he was losing his boyish looks, his jaw becoming refiner and his cheekbones sharper.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" The maternal woman asked with the warmth in her voice that Harry always associated with a mother. He felt his lips ease into a smile again and moved back from the floo, inviting.

"Won't you come through?"

Molly Weasley smiled thinly and shook her head, which was slightly strange to see before she answered. "I wish I could, Harry, but another time perhaps? I would really like to see the place you call home now. However, I do think that some of my cleaning spells will come in handy."

Harry cleared his throat and tried to steer the topic away from how dirty the dingy old house was. They could only work with so much and truth be told, they didn't have that much to work with. And then again, he didn't really need Snape to hear what other people thought about his living room, it surely would be printed all over the paper come tomorrow if Harry knew Rita and unfortunately he did.

"Surely this isn't a social call…." He carefully ventured, keeping his voice and face carefully blank and neutral. It had stung quite a bit when nobody even flooed to offer any congratulations, however misplaced, after his marriage. He knew Arthur and Molly Weasley had their own share of problems and were doing their best to cope with the death of their son, their own children and Snape's trial but a visit now and again would've been nice.

"No, Harry, I have a favor to ask of you and of your bond mate if Severus feels up to it." Mrs. Weasley's tone was grave and Harry sank back down on his knees.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that after Remus and Tonks' deaths, Teddy was placed under the custody of Andromeda Tonks?" Harry gave a nod, trying to hide the painful squeeze his heart gave at the mentioning of Remus' name.

"Alright good, now Andromeda is the sister of Narcissa Malfoy." The name was accompanied by a slight sneer but Harry chose to ignore the insult it implied. He could still remember the breathless voice that had nearly begged him in a whisper to tell him if her son had been safe. That voice had saved his life, lying to the Dark Lord about his 'death'

"Yes, I know that, though the Black sisters disowned her after she married a muggle." Harry couldn't quite remember who had told him the story but at that time it had seemed like something that both Narcissa and Bellatrix would do, mad for blood purity as they were.

Mrs. Weasley pushed her lips tightly together and Harry faintly remembered the duel between her and Bellatrix, finally killing the murderer of Sirius, finally giving him the judgment Harry had wanted for his godfather. "Yes, but to make a long story short, Narcissa has fallen ill and after the Final Battle there has been a rekindling of sorts with the Black sisters…" The way Mrs. Weasley spoke told Harry exactly what she thought about that rekindling.

"…Andromeda was called away because Lucius and Draco are still on trial and in Azkaban. She needs somebody to look after Teddy for the night and I immediately thought of you."

"Oh…." Harry didn't quite know what to say. It was a lot to take in suddenly, having a small child here in this house with Snape. "Are you sure that it is convenient? I mean, we don't have a crib or baby clothes or even any other stuff that we may need…"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and answered. "Don't worry, Harry. I've everything that you need and I'll send it over when I bring Teddy round."

"But I've to discuss it with Severus first." Harry exclaimed, pretending that he didn't know just what Snape's answer was going to be when he asked if it would be alright to have Remus Lupin's son stay the night. He sighed, would it really be worth the no doubt heated discussion they would surely have? He already knew the answer so why couldn't he just leave it at that and allow himself a peaceful evening with his bond mate?

_Because I want Teddy here. I was to spend time with him and tell him about his dad. It is nice to be needed by somebody who is so s__mall that he can't even possibly know anything bad about me or condemn me for anything I've done or for a choice I've made._

His mind made up, Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a tight lipped smile and said. "I'll floo you later but I've to discuss this with Severus first."

Mrs. Weasley frowned before she smiled sweetly and said. "Of course, Harry. I'll be awaiting your call."

And as the motherly witch disappeared, Harry stared into the floo, wondering how he was going to handle this conversation with his bond mate

Hp

"Severus?" Severus was just straightening the bedroom when he heard Harry's voice on the stairs, calling his name. He turned his head towards the open door, knowing that there weren't many rooms Harry could search in.

"I'm in the bedroom." He called back, determent to straighten out the covers which refused to cooperate. He turned his wand on them threateningly.

The soft footsteps of his husband made the boards in the hallway creak as Harry passed the bathroom and the spare bedroom that used to belong to Severus before he appeared in the doorway. Severus appreciated the slim form for a moment, his dark eyes passing over the baggy jeans, the worn down trainers and the simple dark green t – shirt Harry had chosen to wear today.

They fell loosely about the thin frame of the teenager even when the green eyes sparkled with determination as the slim hands quickly ran through the dark mop of messy hair that was begging to be touched and tamed.

"Can we talk about something?" Severus turned fully to face Harry, the soft voice hiding the layer of insecurity and uncertainty that made Severus frown. He nodded and gestured for Harry to enter, sitting down upon the bed.

He had learned early enough that his height often intimidated people and so he preferred to be sitting down whenever he spoke to somebody on an equal level. It seemed to placate Harry somewhat for his husband smiled tentatively and said as he entered the bedroom, hands nervously playing with his shirt before he hung them by his sides.

"Mrs. Weasley floo called and she asked us to babysit Teddy Lupin for the night…you know…my godson…"

"I'm fully aware of who Teddy Lupin is, Harry." Severus answered. It had not escaped his notice, or that of the Dark Lord, when the werewolf had a son by the young female auror. It had enraged Severus mightily. Not that he truthfully wished the mangy werewolf harm but he had always comforted himself that out of all those who had survived his own Hogwart's days, he wasn't the only one without a family, a home and a place to call his own.

When he had realized that Lupin had found happiness with somebody, he had scoffed that it wouldn't last long. When the unlikely union resulted in a marriage and a pregnancy, he could have wept. But when he learned that it was his doing that had caused the werewolf's resolve to crumble, he could have laughed madly.

Because it had been his doing. If he hadn't murdered Dumbledore, the werewolf would have held fast to his resolve not to burden anybody with his curse and how he was forced to exist on somebody he held dearly.

Why had it been that even a werewolf, shunned by all could have found a loving wife and sire a child while he, somebody who had been forced into a certain path, first by his own choice and then by the choices of others, couldn't even find a friend?

"So, is it alright?" He was pulled from his thoughts when Harry anxiously asked his question.

Out of spite, and he had every right to hate the no doubt unruly pup, Severus wanted to snarl no. But he waited, taking a good look at Harry's face. The younger male was biting his lip, pretending that it wouldn't matter to him whatever Severus answered, but Severus knew otherwise.

He knew how much it mattered to Harry to have somebody else here to look after. It would do the young wizard some good to have some other companionship than himself, even if it was that of a drooling and crying child. Who was he to deny Harry the right to see his godson?

He knew how much he had come to mean to Harry and how Harry would abide by his wishes. But he also knew how Harry would feel afterwards when Severus told him no. Harry would pretend not to be hurt by Severus' refusal to allow a part of Harry to come into their life but it would have hurt Harry.

And Severus couldn't allow himself to do that to Harry. His young wizard had sacrificed too much for him and if this was a way for Harry to deal with everything that was happening, and then who was Severus to deny him that?

"Do you know what kind of care a three month old child requires?" He asked to buy himself time. He could see the beginning of a wonderful and no doubt breath taking smile beginning to form on Harry's face as his face fell slightly and Harry confessed in a soft whisper.

"No…."

"Very well, then be aware that during the night when said child cries, I'll not be the one who gets up to change its nappy, feed it, or sing it back to sleep. Is that understood?" Severus would have crossed his arms over his chest if he thought it would have made him look good.

"Yes, but…."

"But what? You do want your godson over to stay over, don't you?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. Why was the brat hesitating and not kissing and hugging him out of sheer happiness?

"We don't have the room to accommodate Teddy! He needs a crib, a playpen, a high chair, nappies, a changing table and a dresser for his clothes and…." Harry was running out of breath and Severus held out a hand, beckoning silently.

Harry stepped closer, so close that Severus' hand enclosed around the sweaty smaller one and he pulled Harry into the circle of his arms and to stand in between his spread legs so he could admonish gently, running a hand down the painfully tight back of his bond mate. "Harry, relax, the child is staying for a night, not a lifetime. The spare bedroom will accommodate him."

"Really? I mean, you'll allow…"

"Yes, I'll allow Teddy to stay there for as long as need be."

"But what if I can't take care of him because of…." Harry's voice broke and Severus reached out with a hand to cup the soft cheek as he softly said, thumb brushing over Harry's trembling lip.

"Well, it is a good thing that I'm here to step in just in case something goes wrong. I do have some experience with children. "

"You can't put him in detention or dock points; it won't work on one so young." Harry placed a hand on Severus' thigh, finally breathing easier as the tension left him. Severus watched with keen eyes as Harry finally smiled, transforming the pale face into a glorious handsome sight which Severus wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of more often.

He could feel his own answering smile threatening to break free but he managed to curb it. He kept his face carefully blank as he retorted. "I'll simply hide his plushy toy and his pacifier."

Harry gasped in shock and then said, smiling as he moved closer, Severus' arms sliding around his shoulders effortlessly. "How can I possibly allow such a sweet child to be subjected to such evilness?"

"You'll have to sacrifice yourself I'm afraid."

"I suppose I've no choice. I'll sacrifice myself again to protect the poor innocent child." Harry sighed against his lips before he threw his arms around his bond mate's neck and kissed him lightly upon the lips. But before Severus could even respond Harry had moved away and was hugging him, face hidden in Severus' neck as were the muffled thank yous.

And before Severus could say a mere 'you're welcome' or tighten his hold around the delicious body, Harry had moved out of the room, murmuring something about floo calling Mrs. Weasley, leaving Severus alone with a bemused smile on his face and the feeling of gratitude that warmed his heart at being given the simple joy of making Harry happy with something as trivial as his consent. It was a feeling he would treasure.

Hp

Step, creak, step, turn and step, creak, step.

"Harry, would you mind ceasing the endless pacing?"

Step, creak, step, turn, step, creak, step.

"Mr. Potter – Snape, would you do your bond mate the uttermost honor of _sitting down upon your arse_?"

Step, creak, step, turn, step, creak, step.

Harry yelped startling when, just as he was about to pace around the sitting room again, Snape reached out with one hand, wrapped it around his waist and pulled him over him closer before he delivered a quick swat to Harry's backside and sat him down upon his lap.

Chastened and confused Harry stared into the smoldering black eyes of his bond mate. Snape was glowering down at him, growling sternly. "Enough with the dratted endless circling the room or I promise you, you will not be able to sit still for a week. Now behave yourself!"

Having delivered his retort Snape left the arm around Harry's waist, holding him in place before the older wizard went back to his book, eyebrows high on his lined forehead and the thin lips tightly pressed together.

Harry studied Snape's face for a moment. Had his pacing really annoyed the older wizard that much? He sat still, holding himself tensely with the nervous energy that propelled him to move and do something to kill the time until Teddy arrived.

So Harry twirled his thumbs, he looked down at his joined hands, and then placed his sweaty palms on his thighs, tapping them lightly against the fabric. Snape cleared his throat beside him and Harry glanced up in time to see the second glare Snape bestowed upon him before the older wizard went back to reading. He flushed. "Sorry."

Harry hummed underneath his breath for a moment, unable to keep himself still. Snape sighed and the arm around Harry's waist tightened painfully, so he squirmed.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Snape finally growled, closing the book with a snap and subjecting Harry to another glare which the younger wizard met effortlessly.

"I'm nervous. You should let me get back to pacing; it helps to harness the nervous energy within me." Snape glanced at him, confused for a moment before his face was back to the impassive mask Harry had always known.

"Well, young master Harry, I'll have you know that there are far more _enjoyable and productive _ways to release pent up energy. Shall I demonstrate?" Snape's voice was a low purr and Harry swallowed thickly, butterflies prickling his stomach for an entirely different reason.

"Surely…." He cleared his throat loudly, much to the amused smirk from his husband before he tried again. "Surely you don't want all of the Weasley family to see me spread underneath you?"

"I can have you bend over the kitchen table as well; it is all the same to me. The Weasleys can swap stories then in all the interesting positions they found you in whenever they floo to our house unannounced. How many family members do they have?"

"Six." Harry whispered breathlessly, his mind into overdrive with just how right it would feel to have Snape pounding into him again. His cock gave a hearty throb inside his jeans.

"Ah, I know plenty of positions that will leave them coming back for every week in the year and they would still not see a repeater of earlier actions, except in the result of course." How Snape managed to make his voice sound so heated was beyond Harry but he found that he was swallowing increasingly much, especially because it seemed that his cock was hardening with every word Snape spoke.

"Teddy will be here soon."

"It is always best to start sexual education for children as early as possible."

"Not with me as an example!" Harry protested, even as his mind was screaming at him that he wouldn't really mind.

Snape pushed his lips together and mumbled, staring at Harry's lips. "Pity, I suppose you've to go back to your pacing then."

The arm around his waist fell away and Harry only then realized how much he had been leaning on Snape. He straightened quickly and said. "But you don't like me pacing."

"Well, if that is the only outlet you have for that excessive energy of yours then I can't stop you."

"You could try to distract me." Harry offered, his mind overrun with ideas.

"You just said that you did not wish for your godson to see us in a compromising position."

"I'm a teenager; I often don't mean what I say. I say one thing and mean the other." Harry was quick to explain.

"You don't say…." Snape mumbled, fingers on Harry's cheek as the Potions Master's thumb slowly massaged the plump lip. Harry relaxed a little, his green eyes on Snape's dark ones as they fixed intently on their task as he offered, tongue darting out to taste the wicked digit.

"Yes, I do, actually. And besides, else I'll be forced to take a hand to myself, how would we explain that to Teddy?" Snape's eyes snapped up to meet his own and Harry was amazed at the depth of emotion he saw in the dark eyes. They positively brimmed with lust, passion and hunger for Harry. The possessiveness he saw in that heated gaze send a delighted shiver of desire down his spine and Harry fought his smile.

_I'm his_

"Well, I suppose I did tell you to behave. I better make sure that you behave extraordinarily well." And Snape lowered his head. Harry was pushed forward by the large hand that suddenly splayed over his back and he opened his lips, thirsting for Snape like a man thirsting for water in the desert.

But Snape bypassed his lips, eyes flickering upwards in amusement as Snape wrapped another arm around Harry to steady the younger male as the delightful and sinful lips of the older wizard sucked at a spot on his neck, making Harry sigh loudly with pleasure.

He moaned softly, unable to contain himself and he released an actual groan when Snape bit down lightly. The older wizard's hands weren't idle either, moving down and undoing Harry's belt and zipper. Harry bucked his hips, raising them up instinctively when Snape's wicked and quick moving hands moved his jeans down over his hips, exposing his tenting boxers.

Harry let out a low keen as the calloused fingers moved over the top of his weeping cock, pinching softly, applying a pleasure that made Harry's nerves tense up as he awaited his release. He bit his lips, wetting them with brief strikes of his tongue as his eyes drifted shut, Adam's apple bobbing quickly with his swallows.

Snape nibbled before he yanked Harry's boxers down, exposing the bobbing cock and Snape pulled away from Harry's neck, glancing down as he purred, much to Harry's satisfaction. "Lovely."

Harry could tell that he was smiling foolishly but he didn't care, bucking his hips and hoping that Snape would just get a move on and to put that hand of his to work before Harry would do it himself. "You'll not touch yourself, only I do, is that understood?" Snape said sternly, raising a hand to Harry's cheek.

"Yes…." Harry mewled, hips rising invitingly as Snape chuckled and said.

"Mr. Potter, you're a true teenager. Ah the stamina of youth." Yet despite the word Snape did wrap his large hand over Harry's cock, Harry actually letting out a soft moan of pleasure at the contact. The next moment the older wizard had set a brisk and fast pace, squeezing, pumping and tugging Harry into an incoherent mess.

Harry tried to keep himself from coming; he wanted to prove to Severus that he could withstand to be touched in such a delightful manner when his release suddenly slammed over him, making him cry out as light exploded behind his closed eyelids.

He spurted himself over Snape's hand, Snape milking him to the very last drop as Harry collapsed against his bond mate's chest. Harry opened his eyes, smiling tiredly up at Snape as much to his amazement and slightly disgusting, he knew how bitter the sperm tasted; Snape lifted his hand and licked some off, saying. "Delicious."

As approval shone in the dark eyes looking down at him overwhelmed him, Harry smiled back, so brightly he could have shamed the sun, knowing that he was indeed being excellently taken care of by his bond mate

Hp

Severus glanced up from his second attempt at reading when the floo flared. His eyes narrowed at the plump witch that held a crying child. He glared at the noisy intruder, even as Harry rose quickly to assist Mrs. Weasley, who settled Teddy a little bit better on her arm, the child's face was red from the excessive crying he was doing and Severus swallowed away a groan, the child wasn't even in the house for a minute and he was already developing a headache.

He closed his book with a snap and rose to assist Mrs. Weasley. The moment the witch was out of his house, the moment he could put Teddy down for a much needed nap, or send Harry upstairs to get everything settle and enjoy some peace and quietness, Merlin knew he deserved those from the disastrous interview he had given this morning.

"Can I be of assistance, Madam?" He inquired, swallowed away an angry snarl at the runny nose and eyes the child presented. The baby had puffy cheeks and because of the distress the child was in, his whispy hair was turning from brown to a startling blue. The amber eyes met Severus' dark ones and the child released another wail, showing red gums.

Mrs. Weasley turned to him with a smile, her brown eyes wrinkling at the corner and Severus was taken aback by the kindness the Weasley matron bestowed upon him. True, she had always been friendly with him, urging him to stay for dinner and such things when he was in the Order but after the brief visit when they had learned of the linked magic between Harry and himself, he had anticipated, past events not mentioned, that he had lost all credit with her.

"Ah, Severus, how are you? You are looking a lot better. I'm glad to see that Harry has managed to restore some color to your cheeks, now we'll just improve your eating habits and we'll have you looking like a healthy man in no time. It is much better than the scarecrow you are trying to pull off."

Severus' mouth fell open. He closed it with a snap and huffed, seeing how Harry blushed and averted his eyes, but not before he had seen the amusement in the green eyes. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Mrs. Weasley merely continued to smile kindly at him as she bounced Teddy before she turned to Harry and said. "There is a room prepared for Teddy I take it."

"Uhm, yes, it is the upstairs bedroom."

"Very well, let's see it then and we'll set everything up. I've everything shrunken in my pocket." And without as much as by your leave or otherwise Mrs. Weasley had already handed Teddy to Severus. Only the quick reflexes of the Potions Master saved the child from a sure fall.

Harry started and stepped forward and Teddy mewled while Severus held the child at arm's length. What was he supposed to do with the brat? His hands were clambered under Teddy's armpits and the legs flopped useless in the air. Teddy let out another wail and finally Severus pulled him closer in disgust, why were all children he would ever hold covered in drool, snot or worse?

He remembered Draco with a passion the first time he had seen the youngest Malfoy. He had still wondered how he managed to produce a 'cute' when the child had been covered in vomited milk the first time he had seen him.

He settled the child against his shoulder, supported the brat's bum with one arm and the other securing the child to him by a hand splayed over the small back. He focused upon the task, glancing down to say and ignoring Harry's anxious hovering. "What is with all this caterwauling?"

The child stared at him, even forgetting to wail like a banshee for a moment. The golden eyes, so unnervingly like Lupin that they made Severus want to drop the child, looked into his own and the child was silent for the first time since his arrival.

The trembling lip broke out into a true smile and Severus was taken aback. Why was the child smiling at him like that for? He didn't even know him or what Severus was capable of.

Severus' lips curled into a sneer and the smile wavered as Teddy eyed him uncertainly. The young child looked away, one hand reaching for a strand of Severus' hair that was laying hanging down the side of his face. "Oh no, you do not touch me!" Severus immediately snapped.

For a moment Teddy stared at him and then gave into more wailing and as he in vain tried to shush the child whose feelings he had no doubt hurt, Severus knew that this was going to be a very long evening and night, and not in the least bit in the enjoyable sense.

Hp

"Oh bloody hell, does that child ever _shut up_!" Snape's voice was a low, angry snarl and Harry swallowed back his own angry retort. He bounced Teddy on his hip, hoping to quiet him but much as in the previous hours since his arrival, Ted refused to be silent, seeking to voice his protests with loud crying.

He took another lap around the room as he said. "I don't know what is wrong with him. I changed his nappy, I tried to feed him, carried him around the house, put him down for a nap and everything else I can think of."

"Then it seems that you once again prove something you're incapable of!" Snape snapped at him, glaring at Teddy from his position on the couch.

"Then why don't you try it? I'm sure a capable teacher such as yourself can calm one little baby."

"It is your godson and you promised to look after the brat. Now kindly find a way to settle the child down." Snape sneered at him and Harry sighed loudly, He retreated to the kitchen, trying to find the pacifier Mrs. Weasley had given him, hoping that this would settle Teddy.

His own head was starting to ache with the intensities of the cries that the little baby was capable of. Teddy had only been silent for the occasional hiccup and Harry found himself wishing for a few moments of peace. The peace that earlier had hung around him and Snape had disappeared nearly entirely as the two adult wizards found themselves annoyed and on edge with the increasing cries.

He held Teddy close, murmuring soft words to the sobbing child.

_Am I really so bad at this that I can't even settle a baby? I'm really a freak. _Harry swallowed thickly even as he wrecked his mind to his earliest memories to know what his parents always did when he cried. He knew that Aunt Petunia had always just given Dudley everything he wanted but Harry didn't even have a clue what it was that Teddy wanted.

He sank down in the chair wearily, Teddy in his lap as his hand rubbed circles in the baby's back. "Shush, Teddy, just go to sleep. I'll get you back to Mrs. Weasley as soon as possible. I know I can't properly take care of a baby and that I'm a lousy godfather but I do want to try. I know Andromeda doesn't want me to take care of you because she even knows that I'm a freak and…."

His breathing hitched on a dry sob and he tightened his hold on Teddy, The lies he had been told all his life first by his family and that nobody had ever denied. Snape even knew he was incapable of caring for a child and loving it…

His own family hadn't even cared enough to stay alive for him, preferring to give their life for their child instead of trying to stay alive for their child. "You may think that your parents didn't love you enough because they went out to fight the forces of darkness but they did this because they wanted to make it a better world for you, even when you think that you're selfish because you wish them to be alive and with you even if that would mean that the world was a dark place, it would still be better to have them here than to live without them and…."

_And getting blamed for things you don't even remember doing or are too young to know, you just wish that there was actually a family who does want__ you and not because of who you are or because of your fame or name but because of you….is that too much to ask? _

Harry didn't even realized that Teddy had finally fallen silent on his lap, his eyes closed in exhaustion from his crying bout and his hand curled around Harry's. He didn't care that tears were finally dripping from his eyes as he tried to ignore the pain that was coming in waves now.

"Why should anybody care? They are all dead and in a better place and they don't care enough to try and stay alive for their kids. No, your own father even tried to go on this ridiculous quest when he found out that your mother was pregnant, I don't even want to know what my dad did, though I do hope that he did want me, not like Sirius did, he just wanted a substitute for James and not Harry…nobody ever wants Harry….I'm not even sure my own bond mate wants me, he may just be with me because of my eyes, that so resemble my mother…"

Harry ran his free hand over his burning eyes, not caring if he was upsetting his glasses with the movement. "Nobody ever told me that I look like myself. No, it is always James or Lily that I resemble and never Harry, nobody wants Harry…."

He choked upon a sob, trying to be as silent as possible as a voice came from the doorway. "One child stops with crying and the other begins?"

Harry glanced up at the blurred form of Snape before the older wizard took brisk steps closer and dropped into a crouch in front of Harry, hissing in a deadly voice. "I had thought that by now you knew that I do want you, _Harry _and not Lily!"

Harry stared at him, miserable and Snape sighed, reaching out with his hand and gently touched Harry's cheek with his fingers, for once, Harry didn't flinch. "My love for Lily ran deep, as did my illusion of forgiveness that I would find in her eyes but I was a fool. I found something else, something much more precious in eyes similar to hers, yes, but much more breathtaking. And I apologize."

"For what?" Harry was startled, taking aback by Snape's words.

"For my earlier words, they were unnecessarily harsh and I should not have said them. You do not deserve my sharp tongue for it wasn't you that I was cross with."

"Teddy can't help it." Harry hiccupped.

"I know and neither can you, therefore comfort is the only course of action I'll take right now." And with those brisk words, Harry melted into the arms that wrapped around him protectively and allowed himself to be comforted.

Hp

Severus tensed in his sleep when the monitor charm went off that they had cast on Teddy's crib when Harry had finally managed to put the child to sleep. He opened one eye, listening for a moment. He could hear the soft even breaths that came from Harry who was lying on his stomach beside him and the soft mewling that came from Teddy, indicating that the child was waking up.

He sat up, carefully not to tousle Harry too much. His young husband was exhausted, finally dozing against Severus the moment he had cried himself out. How clearly Severus remembered those agonizing moments? He had been standing in the doorway for a long time, listening to Teddy's dwindling cries and Harry's increasing ones.

His heart had ached for his young wizard. How had Harry managed to carry all this guilt for such a long time? He had seemed so cheerful all the time, smiling easily and not at all affected by the grief that surely weighted him down.

Severus longed to run a soothing hand through Harry's hair but the prospect of waking the light sleeper was daunting, especially with Harry so tired. Harry tensed in his sleep and mumbled. "Just a minute, will get up right away, aunt petunia…."

Teddy's mewling grew louder and Severus knew from the earlier experiences this night that Teddy was just building to waking up. The little brat probably needed a change of nappies so he could sleep again. But could he justify waking Harry for this again?

He sighed; no he could not, especially because of his own conscience because his young husband was finally sound asleep. He ran a hand through Harry's hair to settle him and then left the warm bed, feet cold on the wooden boards beneath his feet as he picked up his wand to walk to Teddy's temporary room.

He walked into the room on silent feet, lighting his wand with a murmured _Lumos _and the wand tip lit on the amber eyes that were so familiar. For a moment Severus imagined that he saw the uncanny animal intelligence in them but the eyes were red with crying as Teddy lifted his arms to Severus beseechingly. No, this pair of eyes was so very different from Lupin's as the child's dark hair faded to a sandy brown for a moment before becoming bright pink.

Severus bent over the crib, hand easily picking up the small child as he settled him upon his arm. Teddy's fist fastened in his black shirt immediately upon the contact as the child quieted. "You just wanted some attention, don't you?"

Teddy's mouth lifted in a smile and Severus smelled the air around the child, no smell so that meant that his nappy was probably still clean. "You want to be fed, don't you? As long as you don't spray it all over me, I'll feed you, else you can feed yourself."

Unaware that he was falling into the age old habit of mumbling to a child, Severus moved down the stairs towards the kitchen where they kept the bottles and the milk. He lit the lights in the kitchen with an absentminded wave of his hand and shifted Teddy to one arm, carefully tightened his hold on the child as he waved his wand at the bottles, allowing the milk to heat up to a pleasant temperature ready for consumption.

Within moments the bottle was done and Severus sat down in the chair, Teddy on his arm while he placed the nipple against the plump lips. Teddy sucked to his heart's content, eyes up and meeting Severus' dark ones in the spare light of the kitchen.

One small soft hand touched Severus' thumb and Severus shifted his hold on the bottle as Teddy's hand wrapped around his pinkie. Severus tilted the bottle a little to encourage Teddy to drink more.

"I've a very delectable husband lying upstairs in bed, one who I'm eager to return to so I do hope that you do not take too long." The trusting warm weight of the child against his chest was more comforting to Severus than he dared to admit. It was so very different from Harry yet the same. He found that he relaxed in Teddy's presence. The child's eyes were trusting and soft as they met Severus' own.

Teddy sputtered and the nipple popped out of his mouth as the child wiggled, eyes drooping a little. Severus recognized the hint for what it was as Teddy gave into sleep, his hand never relaxing the firm grip around Severus' finger. Carefully Severus placed the bottle on the table, unable to keep the small, tender smile off his face as he gazed down into the youthful face.

Teddy's eyes opened for a moment to gaze up at Severus tiredly, mouth working in a yawn. This picture of serenity, that of a sleepy baby was so very different from the child from hell that Teddy had appeared earlier today that for a moment, Severus felt a lump in his throat. This child was all alone; he had no memories of his parents. He was even younger than Harry when he had been orphaned.

But yet, this child would grow up completely differently from Harry as well. There would always be people to love this child, to take care of him and there was no burden of prophecy to weight the little shoulders down. This child was allowed to be a child and while, yes, it would grow up without parents, it would always be loved and cherished.

Severus found his own lips curling into a smile before he lifted Teddy to his shoulder carefully, one hand holding the child and the other gently patting him on the back as he encouraged. "Come, Ted, I've some hours still in which sleep is a normal activity for me…."

With a small burp and a slight hiccupping sound, Teddy didn't only burp up air but also sour milk. Severus grimaced when he could feel it seep into his shirt. The smell hit his sensitive nose a moment later and Severus decided that it was high time to put Teddy back into bed.

Teddy gurgled softly but the child made no other protest as Severus carried him upstairs and put him back into his crib. The child fussed a little when Severus tried to pull his finger away but the moment he replaced his finger with a cuddly toy and Teddy was sleeping peacefully. The pink hair faded to a familiar mop of untidy hair and Severus couldn't help but touch it, smiling sweetly down at the little brat.

Severus stretched the wet and smelly spot on his shirt shifting as well and after a brief grimace Severus decided that a trip to the bathroom was in order. He could not possibly subject Harry to this horrible smell when he dove back into bed.

Tiptoeing out of the room was the easy part as Severus used the light of his wand to show him the way in the house he knew so very well. He closed the bathroom door behind him, pulling his shirt over his head before throwing it in the bin that was used for washing.

He splayed some water over his face, washing his hands to get rid of the smell that seemed to linger around him. He sighed as he stared in the mirror. It seemed that the smell of sour milk was one of those smells that lingered around a person. He wrinkled his nose; he could take a bath or just simply adjourn back to bed.

It seemed that his body made the decision for him because the next moment, much to his own surprise, Severus yawned. He chuckled at himself. There had been nights in the previous years when Severus didn't even see his bed, let alone feel it. Now he actually longed for his bed…_and Harry_

Deciding not to stall any further Severus took brisk but quiet steps towards the bedroom and his bond mate. Harry was still asleep on his stomach, the sight of his curled up form underneath the blankets warming Severus' heart unexpectantly.

He slipped into bed beside Harry, pulling the blankets over himself. He fluffed up his pillow for a moment, intent on listening to see if any noise came from Teddy's room. All was silent and Severus finally settled down in the bed. Perhaps he could catch a wink of sleep himself.

He was surprised when Harry suddenly rolled against him, one arm around his waist as Severus lay frozen. "Thank you, Severus." Harry told him sleepily, smiling up at him as he lifted his face for a kiss. Severus was stunned but he could only oblige as he closed the distance to brush his lips against Harry's.

He had intended for it to be a quick peck before pulling Harry closer and into his arms but the brat's lips opened underneath his mouth like a flower to the sun and Severus found himself tasting the younger wizard cautiously.

Harry pulled himself against Severus' body, his erection evident in the way the young wizard kept bucking his hips against Severus' thigh.

_So that is what this is all about? He is looking for release, very well, who am I to deny him such pleasure? And besides, the smell of sperm is preferable to the smell of sour milk._

He took control of the kiss, fingers moving through Harry's hair as he crushed the younger male underneath him. Harry moaned, his bucking intensifying as his hips stroked against Severus' thigh. Severus held the reflex to buck back under tight control, this was about Harry and not about him, besides, and Harry would most likely fall asleep the moment they were done.

His hand travelled up underneath the large shirt that Harry always wore to bed and over the flat stomach. Harry keened softly as Severus continued to brutally kiss him, mouth moving in quick motions against the other and then finally the young Gryffindor tensed in his arms and Severus could feel the wetness spreading.

Harry broke the kiss, grinning sheepishly up at Severus. The older wizard raised an eyebrow and asked. "Now, can you settle down for the night or are you looking for another fumble in the dark?"

Harry was already busy snuggling against Severus' chest and he looked up to blink sleepily up at his bond mate before he said. "I'm done for tonight." The way the young wizard said it made Severus choke up. To cover up his embarrassments he waved his wand discreetly and offered a cleaning spell. Harry wiggled uncomfortable against him and Severus placed a stern hand on the hip along his own as he said in his best authority voice.

"Stop wiggling around and go to sleep, Mr. Potter – Snape. Your bond mate is a wounded and old man who is in need of his rest. Settle down or you can sleep on the couch in the living room."

Harry was already half to dream land by the time Severus had finished his sentence but unable to resist, much like with Teddy, Severus gazed down at the serene face of the young man that had linked their magic together on a snap decision and for a moment it occurred to him, that it may've actually been the best decision that anybody ever made for Severus' life.

Hp

The kitchen at Spinner's End had never known the nice cozy atmosphere the kitchen at the Burrow always exuded but right now, with Snape sipping on a cup of coffee, Teddy giggling in his high chair and Harry at the stove, making breakfast, it appeared to Harry that this was exactly what he had always wanted, a home.

Not the kind of chaotic home the Weasleys had but the kind of home that the kitchen showed now. A quite atmosphere that he could enjoy and just relax in be himself and not having to pretend or to walk on eggshells, that was the home he may have found here.

He turned back for a moment to look at Snape, but the older wizard was busy polishing off his plate and Teddy was hovering his blocks around, giggling to himself as his hair turned from orange to green and then finally settled on blue.

The tap on the window pulled Harry's attention away from his godson and he immediately allowed the owl in. The owl landed on the table, leg extended with the money bag and the paper in its beak. Snape stared at it, dark eyes narrowed.

Harry wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and only the gurgling of Teddy broke the silence that had fallen over the kitchen. He tried to wet his suddenly dry throat, would this Prophet have the article in it that Rita had promised them?

He sighed, taking a deep breath before he gave the owl a knut and took the paper. He fed the owl a piece of toast as Snape glared at the paper for a long time before the slender hands reached out to unfold it.

Harry could hear the soft oath that Snape muttered under his breath and he aimed a glare at his husband's dark head. The picture that was on the front page made him pause however and he drew closer to Snape.

It was the picture that Rita had snapped of them together. He and Snape looked so lost in each other, a hint of a smile on Snape's face and his own smile breathless and the way his eyes glittered happily. Snape was touching him casually in the picture and they were so obviously lost in each other that Harry found himself swallowing a lump away in his throat.

Was that how he appeared to people? Was this the picture they showed to the rest of the world? Were they really this happy to the outside world? He glanced down at Snape but the older wizard refused to meet his gaze.

"Can I frame the picture?" He asked his voice a tad bit high. The words were out of his mouth even before he could think and Harry bit his lip uncertainly, wishing he could put his whole foot in his mouth.

Snape glanced up, dark eyes impassive before the older wizard rose and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "It is as good a picture as any. As long as you chuck the article out, I don't think I'll ever live that down." Snape glare down at the paper with a scowl so dark, Harry was surprised the paper was not yet smoldering at the edges.

"Get used to it; you're married to a Potter now." Harry took the paper up from the table. The picture really was beautiful and every moment the Harry and Snape in the picture moved closer as if they'd almost kiss and then break away again.

Yes, this would be beautiful framed and no matter even what may happen in the future, regardless of his feelings for Snape then, he would always have this and he would always have the memory of how happy he had been at that moment.

With that feeling in mind he finally looked down at the article underneath. All his breathing left him when he saw the headline and he knew the need to swear:

_Link Magic Turns __into True Love_

**That is it for now. Wow that was a long chapter. I hope it was worth the ****wait: P. So it was a bit more fluffier then I imagined so now you can all send me what should be every body's reactions and stuff like that. Send some ideas for the actual article please as well... Review of course. **

**The next chapter: The cat is out of the bag, or should we saw the beetle is out of the jar but what impact will Rita Skeeter's article have on the recovering wizarding world? Just how many Weasleys will come knocking to pick up Teddy Lupin? And how will Severus react when he is reminded of his bond mate's nearing birthday celebration? That and more in: Excuses**


	20. Excuses

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: wow, we passed 600 reviews. Let's try and make it a 1000 shall we? I suppose 700 has to go first but well, I'm a girl who likes to think big. Let's begin. **

_Every witch and wizard in our world which has recently been tainted with so many darkness knows the name of Harry Potter Snape as a __beacon of hope and light but few, and this reporter is one of them, know the gentle, shy and even loving soul behind this outspoken young man's handsome face. _

_Harry Potter had been rumored to be a fierce protector of those he loves, which is not very surprising because our hero lost his parents at the t__ender age of one. Our tragic young man therefore has to hold on tightly to those he cares very deeply for and it is with this reporter's greatest joy that she can say that Harry Potter has found somebody not only worthy of his affections but also somebody who returns them most sincerely. _

_Now sincere and affectionate may not be how many readers of this fabulous paper view Severus Snape, rumored death eater and the man responsible for killing Albus Dumbledore. During the confusion in the final battle, at the height when Harry Potter faces off against Tom Riddle or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, it was revealed that this shunned and often misunderstood dark wizard was in fact in league with the deceased headmaster regarding his death. _

_But that poses the question, was Harry Potter lying to protect his spouse? This reporter thinks not. _

_She has seen it with her own eyes and heard the tale with her own ears about how Harry bravely linked his magic unconsciously to a dying Severus Snape. The former Headmaster has recovered from the nearly fatal snakebite that his former master sat upon the master spy. Even now the Wizengamot is still deep in council about the sentence that many people wish to see on this brave man. _

_But hasn't Severus Snape been punished enough already? _

_This scarred young hero did not have an easy life. Some digging by this resourceful reporter shows that Snape came from an abused and underprivileged home and was often bullied and misunderstood when he attended Hogwarts. His mistake in trusting Lord Voldemort succeeded in making him branded and shunned for life while under the service as Dumbledore's spy he was often the target of ridicule and bad press. A tragic mistake in his youth made this man a bitter person who lost all friends and has no family members to call his own who do not manipulate him._

_The brilliant Potions Master's future was bleak had Harry Potter not wormed his way into his life by suddenly linking their magic together. A sudden and secretive binding ceremony was the result of this doubtful union of the explosive pair. But it seemed a chance for their happiness as well because despite everything that was against them, they've found love in each other. _

_This report has witnessed it first __hand; the way Snape's eyes sparkled when he beholds his beloved and handsome bond mate and Harry's lips as they curve into a smile as the Potions Master simply graces the room with his presence. _

_There is not a doubt in this reporter's mind that this unlikely union was a match made in heaven for our most scarred heroes and she hopes that throughout this world there will be other people who will see the true love that combine these lucky two and know that this couple deserves all happiness which hopefully they will receive in the future as we await with baited breath for the sentence of Snape's trial._

_Read more on the actual interview on page 3. To see the events that happened to Harry James Potter since the Final Battle__ on page 5. The extent of Snape's trial and his involvement with the Malfoys on page 8. _

Despite Teddy's giggles as the young child amused himself with his spoon, Harry wasn't as amused as he had been a moment ago. The actual article was well written and it put them in a good light for once, even Snape's dubious past had been dragged out of the dark and scrubbed out to be put onto display.

Harry glanced around the kitchen, his hands still curled around the newspaper. Teddy clapped his hands together and laughed at the sound he produced, his hair turning into an electric blue. The child giggled at Harry and Harry found himself smiling back, despite the article that adorned the front page.

He pushed his chair back, the legs scraping loudly over the tiles as he went to the kitchen counter to reach the drawer. He opened it, looking for scissors. He would need to find a frame, perhaps there was one lying around here or he could transfigure one or he could ask Ron or Hermione if they had a spare one.

That was actually a good idea. Harry smiled despite himself, why hadn't he thought of that? It had been so long since he had spoken to them. He turned to Teddy, surveying the dirty kitchen. Oh hell, it could wait for a moment or Snape could settle it. He smiled at Teddy as he approached the baby and said. "So ready to come with me?"

Teddy giggled at him and clapped his hands again before he lifted his arms. It was such a transformation from the crying child yesterday that Harry smiled again. He picked Teddy up and settled him upon his hip with practiced ease. _I could get used to this_

Teddy was babbling to himself as they entered the living room. It was empty and Harry raised an eyebrow. He needed Snape to look after Teddy while he made the floo call. The door to the stairs was open and Harry could hear the quick footsteps as they descended. Snape's steps were heavy and Harry fought a tingle of fear in his stomach, they seemed to belong to a man possessed.

A moment later the tall wizard appeared at the bottom of the staircase, pushing open the door before he even realized Harry was standing in the room. Harry watched as Snape's eyes narrowed for a moment and he swallowed briefly, wetting his sudden dry lips.

"Have you finished eating?" Snape asked after a long moment, one hand behind his back as Harry looked away and nodded.

"Good, here!" Snape said brusquely, holding something out to him. Harry glanced up, confused. The older wizard was holding out a package and Harry said, foolishly. "But my birthday is not for another week."

Snape rolled his eyes and his demeanor softened as a smirk curled his lips and he purred. "Do I need a reason to give my bond mate a present?"

"A present for me? But why? I don't understand." Harry stammered out. He cuddled Teddy with both hands because he wasn't entirely sure if his hands were quite steady enough to take the present.

Snape's eyebrow rose and Harry cringed away, knowing an explosion would surely follow. He knew his bond mate's explosive temper but Snape merely shook his head and said. "It is nothing foolish or sentimental, Potter, so get any silly romantic notions out of your head this second. It is just…oh just open it, damn it."

The package was pressed into his hand and Harry stared at it, blinking confused. He had never received anything for just no reason. Snape sighed loudly and then said. "Very well, if you must have a reason, you idiotic Gryffindor, it is for taking such excellent care of me. Now hand me the mutt and open it."

Harry wasn't that distracted and his eyes narrowed into a glare as Snape hissed. "For Merlin's sake, Harry, I don't mean the child any harm. Or have you forgotten who took care of him while you were busy working yourself up into a wet dream? You need two hands to open the present."

With a second Snape had snatched Teddy from him and was bouncing him upon his own hip, his lip curling into a smile as he distracted himself with Teddy. Harry still stared at the package in his hands but he did notice that Snape kept glancing towards him. The proud shoulders were hunched as if the older wizard expected to be rejected and Harry slowly worked loose the tape that looked like it had been applied hastily.

The wrapping came off easily and Harry gasped. Inside the package was a beautiful frame, grey steel decorated with wires running over it. It was a simple design but one that Harry liked very much and he glanced up at Snape to see his nervous bond mate fidgeting with the child on his arm as Snape said.

"It isn't much but it is one that I had laying about and you mentioned framing the picture so I…"

Harry tried to swallow past the lump in his throat as he cleared his throat again and said. "Thank you, Severus. It is lovely."

And Snape's smile was even more priceless as the picture frame he cuddled to his chest.

Hp

Severus bounced a giggling Teddy on his knee as he watched Harry bustle about the room, going into the kitchen with the frame as Severus felt a tug on his magic while Harry charmed the kitchen clean. His eyes strayed to the empty mantelpiece where the only decoration was the filthy tin of floo powder.

_I've lied to Harry_

Severus had in fact saved this frame for a special occasion. It had not just been lying about as he had said to the younger wizard but he had kept it, saved it and kept it safe for that special photograph that would adorne it and make it beautiful. It had been a last gift from his mother, back in his teenage years when Severus had been too angry and too bitter to treasure the last birthday gift she would ever give him.

He still tasted his bitter regrets for having thought those wicked thoughts and cursing her in his mind for buying him such a worthless gift. Why couldn't she have given him something useful and cool like the other boys in his year received from their parents? Such as brooms or a familiar.

But now, when she had died a few months later, wasting away because she couldn't take it anymore, it had suddenly been one of the most precious items he owned. For a while he had wanted to put Lily's picture in there, the only picture of her that he owned but he had decided against it.

The frame had been a gift to display a moment of happiness and his memory of Lily had certainly never been happy any longer. No, this was perfect. He had done the right thing.

"Severus?" He glanced up at Harry to see his young husband biting his lip uncertain, hands holding the precious frame like Harry had never been given anything special before.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you sure that you want to give this to me?"

_Oh yes, more __than sure, Harry. The way your eyes sparkled when you beheld the frame is more than enough for me._

"Yes, unless you do not want it." Severus kept his voice neutral, not wishing to show how much he feared being rejected.

"I do but it is just…this belongs to you and…."

"I have given it to you. Are you trying to return it to me perhaps?" He raised an eyebrow as Harry stuttered, looked away and whispered.

"No, it is just…nobody ever gave me something before unless it was a special occasion."

"Well, this is just the first of many things I intend to give to you, Harry." Harry looked back at him, the green eyes positively glowing with happiness and unshed tears as the younger male whispered.

"Thank you, Severus." And as if the reward of seeing Harry smile wasn't enough, his bond mate walked up to him to boldly kiss him on the lips, the touch light but intimate and Severus reveled in the feeling of belonging he found.

Harry pulled away and smiled at him as he asked. "Will the mantelpiece do?"

And as Severus nodded and Harry gifted him with his smile again, Severus knew that he had made the proper decision in saving the picture for Harry Potter because the contentment of his bond mate was evident in the smallest gestures he made and that in response filled Severus with his own feeling of peace and perhaps, if he dared hoped, happiness.

Hp

"Ron, come look at this." Ronald Weasley took one last look at his reflection in the mirror before he shouted back.

"I don't have the time, Hermione. I need to go to Diagon Alley! I still need to get a birthday present for Harry and I want to do it before the shops are at their busiest today and besides, I promised I would help George in the shop." He looked back at his reflection again. He had grown his hair longer but the blue eyes that stared back into his own were ones he didn't know.

They looked older, wiser and sadder by everything he had seen. The death of his brother had hit his family hard but Ron hardly had the time to think. Only now things were slowing down, with Harry's marriage to Snape, Snape's trial, Snape's captivity or the sheer fact that Harry seemed to actually _like _Snape. As if the world hadn't changed enough in the past few months.

"No, Ron, you really need to see this." Hermione had appeared in the doorway, clutching a newspaper in her hands.

"I don't have the time, Hermione. Mom is still out and Ginny is holed up in her room…." _And besides, how weird was it that your best friend fell in love with your sister first and then months later found himself falling for a teacher twice his age? _"I mean, she doesn't come out, not even for meals which is worrying. Dad and Percy are at work, Bill is back at Shell' cottage with Fleur and Charlie is in Romania."

"But Ron, this is important…"

"Hermione, look, George asked me especially to come and help him out! So I really can't linger to read the paper."

"But this is important, really…" Ron loved Hermione, he really did but sometimes she could get on his nerves. He knew if it had been really important, like dangerous the kind – you – needed – to – know- right- away – about- dangerous her tone would have been completely different.

It was most likely something about the Malfoys' trial that had made the front page. Like there was nothing more important in life than knowing who Lucius Malfoy was dragging down with him now.

Ron shook his head and checked his watch. He really needed to leave now if he wanted to make it to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes on time before the busy afternoon crowd started.

"Look, Hermione, I'll read it later. But I have to leave now; I promised George I would help him." He pressed a quick kiss to Hermione's lips, wondering for the uncountable time how long it had taken them to get together and the many years they had lost with their pigheadedness.

Smiling at her, he turned on the spot and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

Hp

It would never fail to amaze Ron just how crowded Diagon Alley was at the end of the hot month of July. Had all these witches with children nothing better to do than to saunter around the busy shops? It seemed not as Ron struggled through the crowds on his way to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. He wasn't entirely sure if it was proper to give Harry a new owl but Professor McGonagall had mentioned that neither Harry nor Snape had a familiar so it was only fitting that they at least had an owl to stay in touch.

Ron knew that in the past couple of weeks they kept barging into Spinner's End but truth be told, he felt bad about the invasion of privacy, especially after he caught Harry and Snape making out on the couch. No matter how gross it may seem to him that Harry and Snape were _snogging, _he knew how much both men valued their privacy and well, they were newlyweds.

"Excuse me." He mumbled, struggling through a particular hard press bundle of witches.

"Have you read it in the paper?"

"Yes, Snape and Potter!"

"Yes, but did you see the picture?"

"Of course I did. I still think that the interview was fraud though, I mean, Skeeter never prints the truth or anything happy so why should she start now?"

"Yes, but nobody can fake a look like that in a picture, it just isn't done."

Ron frowned, realizing he had stopped in the middle of the road when a wizard glared at him. He mumbled an excuse and shook his head, continuing on his way to the shop. It was ridiculous. This wasn't about Harry and Snape; they hadn't given their interview yet.

He shook his head and continued on his own, intend on buying an owl for his best friend and husband.

Hp

The owl had been sent to Hermione so she could take proper care of it and Ron exited the shop, pocketing his receipt. He glanced around, noticing how many people were talking in small groups together, some holding today's Daily Prophet.

What had been written in that piece of rag that was so important that it had everybody in the wizarding world speaking about it instead of going about their business?

"I always said that there was a good reason why they got married so fast." A witch was saying.

"Yes, of course." One agreed with her, nodding her head. "It all has to do with their linked magic. It is very dangerous business that, especially with the Ministry in shambles now and Snape's trial. Poor Harry must be feeling awful with all those horrible articles out there going on about him and his husband."

"And then now sir Malfoy's accusations! I support Snape; he is very gentle with our Harry."

"Well of course he is. Snape has always been a good man. My daughter was at the school when Potter dueled You Know Who and she said that Snape was never one of You Know Who's men. Harry said that Snape had turned spy for the light side because You Know Who started hunting down somebody he loved. And he stayed true to that love for all these years, isn't that romantic?"

All the witches signed in a romantic way and Ron's brow furred.

"Come buy your Daily Prophet here today! In today's Prophet: the interview with Harry Potter – Snape and Severus Snape – Potter! Headline: Linked Magic Turns Into True Love! Read all about it in today's Prophet!"

_What? _

Ron marched over at the young boy who was selling the Prophets and pulled one from the stack. He opened it to find himself staring at Snape and Harry moving in closer to one another. The look on Harry's face was one Ron had seen countless times, the happiness that his friend was showing when he wasn't burdened down with expectations and could finally truly be himself. The expression on Snape's face was…well so foreign that had to ask himself if it was the same hateful teacher who had married his best friend.

Severus Snape was a stern man, a man who never smiled, never showed any kind of emotion except anger, dislike or pleasure at other people's expense but now…Ron had to concur, this look was one that Snape wore remarkably well and Ron could feel himself swallowing. It was a tender look, aimed completely at Harry and one that told Ron that Harry was Snape's whole focus.

It was a look that he had himself cast many times at Hermione when he had assumed that she wasn't looking and now gave her whenever he could but it was one that he had never seen directed at Harry, even by Ginny. Ginny's looks held something possessive like she was calculating Harry and trying to see what parts she could change and what parts she could simply discard.

Snape's gaze held something possessive but it was fierce and protective, the kind of look that told somebody that Snape wouldn't stand anybody to hurt Harry. How would it feel for his friend to be the sole focus of somebody so intense and passionate about everything he did?

It must feel bloody amazing. Ron's eyes looked back at Harry. Was it just because he knew his friend so well that he could see the shyness in Harry's eyes and the way his best friend was holding back like he was afraid the moment he revealed himself completely he would be rejected?

Ron could count on one hand the times Harry had been unguarded and completely himself and it had never been in the presence of anybody else except the ones he trusted the most. Ron could still clearly remember when after Sirius had died Harry had looked so lost that Ron had wanted nothing more than to wrap an arm around his best mate and tell him it was going to be alright.

But it had never been alright for his best friend but perhaps now, with Snape's guidance, Harry could finally heal and stop being afraid of being himself. Somehow Ron knew that Snape would never hurt Harry or reject him. Perhaps in the earlier days of their marriage Snape had liked to make Harry feel miserable but Ron knew that the observant Potions Master could not possibly have missed the gentleness Harry showed in every unconscious gesture.

"Hey, you gotta pay for that." The boy said when Ron rolled up the paper.

"How much?"

"Seven knuts, sir!" The boy smiled and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give you five and not a knut more." Perhaps knowing that Ron was serious the boy finally nodded and Ron turned on the spot, apparating home.

Hp

Hermione Granger had wondered how long it would take her stubborn boyfriend to come back to the Burrow when he learned of the articles existence, the very article she had been meaning to show him this morning.

It had been quite a trying morning really; Molly Weasley had hummed underneath her breath when she had been serving breakfast, apparently deliriously happy with the photograph. Hermione had seen more than one copy of the paper that had a huge cut out on the front page where said photograph used to be.

The moment Ginny had learned of the article, she had huffed and took one of them with her upstairs, her eyes suspiciously red and Hermione was sure that the paper wouldn't live long. Not that she could really blame Ginny.

_How would I feel if Ron said that he was in love with me and I waited for a whole year on him, not knowing if he would survive and only then to learn that he linked his magic to somebody else but also see the picture everywhere of him being extremely happy with somebody else? _

And as happy as Hermione was for Harry's sake, he really did deserve it, her heart ached for Ginny. But she knew that the younger woman needed to help herself through it, there was nothing Hermione could do.

The huge sound of somebody apparating in the garden made her glance up when the kitchen door was suddenly thrown open and Ron barged in, shouting her name. She raised an eyebrow and rose from her seat, saying.

"I thought you were going to help George in the shop."

"It is an emergency." He snapped and Hermione took out her wand, shielding herself as she glanced out the windows to see if anybody had followed them.

"What happened? Were you attacked?"

"No!" He gave her an odd look and said, hand tapping the photograph of Harry and Snape. "This happened! Why didn't you tell me? Oh hell, forget that, everybody was talking about them and you would laugh if I tell you this but most people are finding Snape a pleasaeble fellow now!"

Hermione's eyes widen and as Ron moved closer to tell her exactly what the people had said in the street, she found herself laughing

Hp

Severus glanced up from his book, his face already set in the customary scowl when he heard the floo flare, felt the wards around the house adjusting themselves and saw the flames in the fireplace spring up and turn green. He raised an eyebrow when the lanky figure of the youngest Weasley son spun into view.

Typically, he couldn't enjoy just one moment of peace.

"Potter, you're idiotic sidekick is here!" He bellowed up the stairs, ignoring the glare Weasley sent his way.

"Oh and here comes the bookworm too." He added under his breath as Harry bounded quietly down the stairs. Granger spun into view as Harry called from the stairs. "Severus, Teddy is asleep, hush would you…. Ron!"

Severus pretended to be engrossed in his book but his eyes betrayed him as he followed Harry as the younger male's face went from happiness to a calculating look as he asked no small amount of trepidation in his voice. "Everything is alright, isn't it? I mean…"

"We just wanted to come for a visit, Harry." Granger was quick to reassure his bond mate and Severus noticed with a faint smirk how Harry seemed to brighten. It was true that his friends hardly visited and thus it was a source of joy to have them here, even if it meant that Severus would have to suffer their company. He would gladly suffer living in the Gryffindor Tower for all eternity if it made Harry smile like that.

"And we came to discuss this!" Ronald held up the dreaded paper and Severus wondered how many times he would have to look at that. _Probably forever_, a little voice in his mind whispered.

"Oh that, well Rita showed up yesterday and…."

"Oh, Harry you have the picture framed! That is such a lovely frame, where did you get that?" Hermione cut smoothly through Harry's nervous babbling but the younger male merely shuffled his feet, looked to the ground and wrung his hands together, all traces of cheerfulness gone as he whispered to the dirty floor.

"Severus gave it to me." There was a note of pride but also of fearful rejection in the strong voice and Hermione beamed.

"It is beautiful and it complements the picture really well. I wish I had such a stunning photograph of Ron and me. It is beautiful and it has captured both of your emotions really well. Your happiness, Harry and your tenderness for Harry, Professor."

"_Excuse me,_ Miss Granger?" Severus snapped, surely he had heard that wrong.

"Oh come now, Professor, you can't certainly expect anybody to believe that you don't feel affectionate about Harry, especially after seeing this picture." Granger's smile was sly, much too Slytherin for Severus' comfort and he huffed, aware of the tense silence that had fallen in the room and finally he huffed.

"Well, who in their right mind would turn away such a lovely creature as Potter who throws himself at you? I mean, there are worst things in this world than being bonded and linked to such a delectable imp as Mr. Potter." And even as he tried his best to sound indifferent and disdainful, he knew by the smirk that Granger sent his way, Weasley's choke of breath and Harry's carefully hidden snort, that he hadn't quite managed to succeed but somehow, he found he didn't really mind.

Hp

Harry tried to keep his excitement under control as he filled the kettle with water. His two best friends, in his house together with his bond mate. They had been chatting just like old times before Harry snuck out of the living room to prepare tea and some lunch. Hermione had even hurried to the Burrow to get some more food for them. Snape had taken Teddy downstairs when the baby had woken up from his nap and had even joined in the conversation.

Could a person really be this happy? It had been such a long time that Harry had felt this way. Even when the past few months with his bond mate had been the happiest in his life there had always been worries on the horizon, there were still worries now but he didn't have to think about them.

He was even humming underneath his breath, waiting for the kettle to be filled up when suddenly the tap was turned up and he felt a presence behind him, somebody pushing his body against the kitchen sink as he could feel goosebumps erupt all over his skin by the warmth that spread over his back.

He glanced over his shoulder to find himself looking into Snape's dark eyes as the older wizard glanced down at him, saying in that smooth, shiver inducing voice. "The kettle will fill up quicker if you turn the tap open all the way."

"I know, I was just waiting for the water to heat up." Harry mumbled, feeling foolish.

Snape's free hand came to rest on his shoulder, pressing him even tighter against the older wizard's firm body as Snape purred. "Tea is served with boiling water and water needs time to boil or a charm if you wish to do it the magical way so it doesn't really matter if you use warm or cold water in the kettle before you set it on the fire. I think that you were just stalling."

"Why would I do that?" Harry's brow furred and pressed his glasses into his nose as he glanced up into the lined face as the thin lips curled into a positively devilish smirk.

"Because you would be waiting for me to swoop in and save you from the dreadful task of tea making."

"Oh, are you saving me then?" Harry had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing and he looked away.

"Of course, somebody has to help you occupy the time while we wait for the water to boil, don't we?"

"Oh, you had something special in mind?" Harry glanced up again, breathlessly suddenly as Snape leaned down to purr and grab something standing on the counter behind Harry.

"Yes, sandwich making." And with a triumph smirk, Snape held up the butter and Harry couldn't help himself as he pressed himself against his bond mate in a brief hug, he laughed into his husband's firm chest and he swore he could feel the answering laughter rumbling through Snape's chest.

Hp

Severus cursed and with a pointed look at Harry, who dutifully disappeared back into the kitchen to fetch more tea when another guest floo'd into the house as Severus rose to greet said guest. This time it was Minerva.

"Just the Weasley family here to pick up Teddy and we're complete." He muttered underneath his breath. He held out a hand to the old Headmistress, which she slapped away and asked. "Let me guess, you saw the article, Minerva?"

Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses and she opened her mouth to say something but Severus cut in smoothly. "Have you seen the picture on the mantelpiece yet? Yes, I did give Harry that frame and yes, I agree, it is a very fetching picture. Now that we've got all the chit chat out of the way, why don't you transfigure something into a seat and have a cup of tea?"

Momentarily baffled, Minerva sat down. Severus sat down himself on the couch as Harry returned with the tea and more sandwiches before settling down beside him, shuffling closer than necessary on the sofa.

"Well, it seems that I wasn't the only one who came here in regards to the interview but it can wait. I have a slightly more pressing concern. It is in regards to Grimmauld Place, Harry and your plans for the house. You know that Molly and Arthur have done their best to make it inhabitable again but Charlie, in light of recent events of what have been happening with his family, has decided to return to Britain for a brief period of time. He is looking for a place to stay and since the old house is empty right now…."

Severus looked at Harry as he took a sip of his tea to see the puzzled expression and clarified. "Charlie Weasley is looking for a place to stay so he can sort out his affairs and seeing as we're not using Grimmauld Place, Minerva's request was if he could make use of the house for the foreseeable future."

"Oh right…well of course. But I thought that Charlie had gone back to Romania." Harry looked at Weasley but Minerva cut in.

"He has gone back to settle some affairs so that he can come back. So can I give him permission to use the house?"

Harry glanced up at Severus and he didn't need _Legilimency _to know what Harry was thinking. This was their home and Harry had no desire to move anywhere anytime soon and that thought made his heart fill with warmth and he said. "It is your decision; Black left the house to you."

And as Harry smiled briefly, he gave a nod to Minerva and said. "Yes, of course he can. I'm sure that Kreacher can help him."

"Alright that is settled then. Now…" Minerva's expression hardened. "…tell me about the interview gentlemen."

Hp

The room was crowded with three more people and a small child and Harry fought the urge to spend more time in the kitchen to escape the noise. He could see how Snape rubbed at his forehead and he knew the older wizard felt the same. There were too many people in the small home and Harry tried to quell the desire to start dropping hints that people should start leaving.

As much fun as it was to hold a simple get together where everybody was busy discussing the events of the past few days and how things had been said, he longed for the peace and quietness that normally hung around the house when it was just him and Snape.

The floo flared again and Harry bit back an angry curse. He tried to keep the smile on his face, even if it was becoming a real strain. Teddy clapped his hands loudly when Mrs. Weasley came into the living room. The plump woman blinked nearly owlishly at the people gathered in the living room. She looked up at Harry who merely shrugged; it wasn't his fault that his living room had become the latest hang out place for people to discuss the newspaper.

"Harry, I saw the photograph, it was beautiful…I have taken the liberty of making several copies of them and…."

"You'll find one framed behind you on the mantelpiece." Snape said without looking up from amusing Teddy as he created bubbles with Harry's wand.

"Oh right…." Mrs. Weasley moved away from the fireplace as she smiled. "So everything went well with Teddy?"

Casting a sly look at the bowed head of his bond mate as Snape busied himself with the task of amusing a child. "Yes, Severus was a huge help with his baby expertise. I just wish that I could have snapped some pictures of him with Teddy on his arm, I could have sold them to the Prophet to earn an extra income."

Snape's head snapped up and Harry found himself in a narrowed eyed glare. "You would not dare snap a picture without my permission!"

"Who knows? I need the blackmail and besides, you've no idea what I'm capable of." Harry grinned down at his bond mate.

"You're too honorable as a Gryffindor to even consider something so Slytherin as blackmailing your bond mate." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the hat did say that I would do rather well in Slytherin so I can finally access my inner Slytherin."

"I'll put a Slytherin in you soon enough." It was a soft comment but it carried rather far and Harry had never been so glad when Mr. Weasley floo'd in so he could busy himself in the kitchen and fight his blush even if he did hope that Snape would keep his promise.

Hp

_Good lord, don't these people have a home to return to and a household to run? _Severus bit back a growl and fueled his anger by creating bigger bubbles, much to Teddy's amusement. He glared at Mr. Weasley as the older man gave him a nod. Severus sighed; the house was far too crowded for his taste.

Teddy giggled at him and he fought his own smile that the little mutt seemed to bring out in him. He had never cared about children, at least never cared enough to have any of his own. He valued his freedom and independence too much to give it up to take care of a child, no matter how much joy it may give him.

_And now I'm married to a male and have really given up all rights of ever having a child on my own? Even when the rumors reached me that Lupin had sired a brat I knew that it was something that I would never want. No, it is fine the way it is and if Harry ever does feel the urge to take care of Teddy, well, I suppose I could tolerate Teddy but any other children? No thank you very much_

"So, Minerva, you do know that Harry's birthday is next week, do you have any idea if there has been some sort of party planned for him?" Severus tensed when he heard Molly speaking.

He looked up, his hair hiding his face from view and his dark eyes fixed upon the two witches. "Well, I have nothing planned for Mr. Potter – Snape, even when I agree that a celebration should be held, especially with everything that has been going on, but I've nothing special planned. You should check with Severus, I'm sure he is keen to discuss his plans for a celebration with you."

Severus busied himself with the baby, ignoring the faint tingle of magic that was reacting to his own magic whenever he touched Harry's wand. It was making him even more sensitive to the younger male's magic but he had enough practice to ignore his desires in his long life.

"Severus?" He glanced up, pretending that he hadn't overheard the conversation between the two formidable women.

"Yes?" He remained seated, staring up at the plump woman of seven children who had adopted his own bond mate as a surrogate son. Molly Weasley had never been a woman prone to fidgeting and even now she smiled brightly at him and said.

"As I'm sure you know Harry's birthday is next week and I would like to find out if you had any special plans for his birthday. Perhaps we can decide to do something together and…"

"No, you can have him."

"Excuse me?" Molly Weasley had never been a woman who could be silence so easily and Severus smirked as he said.

"You can have Mr. Potter for the afternoon to do whatever you wish with him. Dress him up, take him out to dinner, have a huge party in his honor, I do not care what you do with my bond mate… "As_ long as he isn't frolicking around with somebody else and within reason of course…_"But in the evenings he belongs to me. I have planned a…special celebration for the two of us."

"Oh Severus, how romantic!" And as the motherly woman threw her arms around his neck in a hug, Severus chocked out.

"Good lord, woman, unhand me this moment! I merely said we would have a celebration, nothing more!"

"_Of course_." And as if the hug hadn't been scandalized enough yet, the woman had the gall to wink at him, Severus fumed silently.

Hp

"Miss Granger, can I have a word with you? In private?" Severus bounced Teddy on his hip to shush him before he handed the child to Weasley, who was gaping at him. He raised an eyebrow and focused his attention back towards the bushy haired witch.

The Gryffindor Know It All was staring at him for a moment longer before her face settled in a pleasant smile and she rose to her feet gracefully, saying. "Of course, Professor."

Severus scowled at the title and after a quick internal debate he gestured towards the hidden door that led to the hallway. They could sit on the top of the stairs. He ignored her as he led the way to the upstairs hallway and then turned on his feet, for a moment regretting not wearing robes because it would have produced an amazing billow.

Granger was looking at him with polite curiosity, waiting for him to speak and for a moment Severus wondered when the girl had matured so much that she wasn't jumping up and down in anticipation to have her questions answered.

"It is about Potter's birthday." He finally said.

"Right." Severus' eyes narrowed in a glare but she merely crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I need an idea for a present." He finally managed after a long moment. One eyebrow rose into her bushy hair and Granger smirked at him.

"You already have an idea for a present, Professor and you just need my opinion on it."

_Damn the twit for being right_

Finally after a very uncomfortable silence, in which Severus debated how much to tell her. Finally in the end he decided to tell all as he blurted out, feeling uncomfortable. "I've thought of the meaning of my gift but I'm unclear of what exactly it is to give Harry. I want to give Harry something that shows he is special and makes him feel special but I've no idea in what manner or form."

He looked away, unable to meet the eyes of the intelligent woman, knowing that she could see right into his soul. "Well, Harry always liked to belong somewhere. I mean in his life he never truly belonged anywhere and I would hazard a guess that it would mean a lot to him to know that he belongs to you."

"But Harry always struck me as the kind of person who hated to be held back and…" Severus was unable to say anything. All his life he had never had his freedom and to know that somebody would willingly give their freedom to another person was making him feel slightly ill. He knew he could never be that person if Harry wanted this from him.

A warm hand on his own drew his gaze to Granger's eyes as she said. "You misunderstand my meaning. Stop thinking about him as being bound. Harry will be free; he will be free with you. You obviously care for him, Professor and you take excellent care of him. Harry holds great affection for you, it is clear in all in everything and I've never seen him so happy. Harry can be himself with you and you don't make any ridiculous demands of him except that he is himself and doesn't hide anything. You accept him for who he is and that is what he values above all else. You don't hold him back but you complete him."

Severus was speechless and his mouth hung open. Granger smiled gently at him and continued. "You want everybody to know that you will never let him go. Harry Potter belongs to you and you'll never share him unless he makes that desire clear. And I think that the kind of gift you are searching for is something that will show Harry how special he is, that he belongs somewhere and that you, in return belong to him."

"But what if he rejects me?" Granger's eyes were compassionate as she said.

"Harry would never. The bond between you wouldn't have grown that strong between you unless his feelings were sincere. He loves you, Professor. Harry knows that you'll never reject him either because the bond wouldn't have formed. I've done research on linked magic and while it does fuse the magical cores together in a way, for the bond to grow this strong, there have to be mutual feelings of affection for one another that the bond can draw upon."

"Are you telling me I was already in love with Potter?"

"No, I'm saying that there were feelings between you both, feelings you may not have been aware of. And besides, there was always a very fine line between love and hate." The girl had the gall to smile at him and he looked away, uncomfortable with the subject.

He had been steadily coming to accept his feelings for Harry and he would have settled for easy companionship if that was everything they would ever be but to know that they could be destined for the kind of passionate love he only heard about, well it was mind blowing and more than a little terrifying.

"Right, but back to the gift." He managed after a moment, trying to pull his shattered dignity back around himself.

"Well, obviously you need something that will show other people that Harry belongs to you and you belong to Harry. I presume that you want something that may not come off. Something that is made with magic and that will remain there unless the intent behind the symbol disappears…."

Granger was pacing, mumbling to herself as she circled the hallway, Severus watching her until she stopped and exclaimed. "I've got it! A magical tattoo! It is the perfect gift! It will show everybody who you both belong to and…"

"Absolutely not" Severus roared. He didn't care if the whole house heard him. He was fuming with anger, his right hand clutching his left forearm as if he expected the familiar twinge of pain to come. His insides had gone cold. He would never subject Harry to that kind of torture and betrayal that came with being bound magically to a tattoo that would remind him forever of the choice he had made…

Granger looked at him, at his wide black eyes and the way his hand covered the place where for years the Dark Mark had stained his flesh. "It isn't anything like that, Professor." She hastily soothed.

"Oh, really? And what would you know of magic tattoos, Miss Granger? Unless you had one concealed upon your person!"

"The tattoo won't be anything like the Dark Mark! I've done research into those Marks and they disappeared the moment Voldemort, the caster of the magic, died! He must have designed them with the specific use in mind to summon his followers and have them contact him in return. Unless he could tell somebody turned traitor when he looked at those marks?"

"No, he could not." Severus was less than comfortable with the subject.

"Good, because it wasn't his intent. He assumed that all those who received the mark thought it to be the highest honor and would never think of betraying him. If it had been his intend to let him know if he had been betrayed by anybody who bore the mark when he created them, then it would have been so. It wasn't a means of controlling somebody either but merely a means of recognizing one another and summoning his followers. You see, it is all about the intend behind the act when you create the tattoo."

"What do you mean?" Severus found himself swallowing.

"Look, if you created the tattoos with the intend to love Harry and to show him that he belonged to you for as long as he loved you and you loved him, well, then it would do so. Should that intent ever go away, for example should there be a time in your relationship when you no longer loved him or that he would belong to you, then the tattoos would fade away, only to reappear when the intent came back."

"So the tattoos are not about...evil or about control?" His voice broke over the word.

Granger smiled at him and reached out to place a hand over his right on, patting it as she said. "No, Professor, it is about love and belonging somewhere, nothing malicious is intended because the tattoos will be designed to have pure emotions behind them. They won't work if there is something malicious or nasty involved."

"And you know how to get these?" Severus found himself intrigued but he wondered, would Harry like this as well? It was worth asking, next week, when he had showed to Harry how much he had grown to care for the younger male.

"Yes, they're rather simple really but the intent must be strong enough or the magic doesn't work." Granger seemed to smirk like the Cheshire cat. Severus allowed a faint smirk to curl his lips as he said.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for helping a Professor with a problem, Granger. Now let us go downstairs before they come looking for us." Granger smiled at him and led the way downstairs.

The noise level in the living room was so loud that Severus feared something had happened. He entered the living room to find Harry standing in the middle of the crowd of Weasleys and the Headmistress as Harry looked up from the letter he was holding and said, his face ghastly white as he whispered. "They scheduled the hearing to announce their decision considering your punishment for the thirty-first of July, at 9 o'clock."

And while it was high time that the Wizengamot made their decision known, Severus wondered if the hearing next week would put a damper on his very special plans considering Harry's birthday, he hoped not.

**Yes, kind of cliffhanger. You need to tell me what you want to see happening with Severus and what you think of my birthday present for Harry. Review of course. **

**The next chapter: Harry's birthday finally arrives but will all of Severus' careful planning to make a special night out of it for his bond mate actually happen or will it remain a dream to keep him sane if he will be sentenced to Azkaban? Will Harry even think of his birthday with the hearing hanging over their head or will he worry too much? What will the Weasleys have planned for Harry? Will he need cheering up or will they have something extra to celebrate? That and more in: Decisions. **


	21. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. Let's make it to 700 now alright? So this is Harry's birthday and I've got a very special surprise for our Birthday Boy, let's begin. Smut warning.**** This is going to be a long chapter. Sorry the delay in the update but my life has been incredible crazy lately and I've been stressing myself out, literally and some stuff has been happening to me that rocked my world quite a bit and made me question some things and made me wonder if I want to continue in this manner. Anyway, here is the chapter. **

The thirty-first of July had always had a special meaning to Harry Potter. It wasn't only the fact that it was his birthday that made it special but also the fact that he was a year older and one step closer to becoming eighteen and leaving the Dursleys behind forever. But in all honesty his best birthday had been his eleventh when Hagrid had come to deliver his letter and told him about the wizarding world.

All his other birthdays had been spent alone, counting down the seconds at midnight until he was a year older and 'his day' could begin. It was only 24 hours but it was 24 hours in which Harry imagined that people who cared about him did something special for him simply because it was his birthday.

But in reality, it had never happened that way. Sure, there had been belated birthday parties at the Weasleys but those had always been overshadowed by the threat of Voldemort and Death Eaters and last year, well there had been an unannounced visit by the Minister for Magic and there had been Moody's death, as well as the fact that they had been chased by Death Eaters. In short, it hadn't been a birthday with fond memories.

And this year…this year was gearing up to be even worse. Today, the outcome of Snape's trial. It would overshadow everything. Harry was lucky he would even get ten minutes alone with his bond mate before Snape was carted off to Azkaban.

He pressed closer against Snape's arm, refusing to open his eyes and to face the world and this dreaded day. He sighed; couldn't the Wizengamot announce their decision tomorrow? He just wanted to spend one birthday happy but it seemed that not even tiniest wishes were granted.

"Harry?" The deep voice was sleep roughed but Harry knew Snape had been awake for a while.

"Mmm?" Harry didn't open his eyes, instead pressing his body closer to the warmth of Snape's body. Could he just pretend for a few minutes that everything was alright and he would be woken up with a cheerful happy birthday and a kiss and perhaps a cuddle?

"You ought to get up and take a shower. The aurors will be here soon to accompany us to the Ministry." Harry opened his eyes, blinking up stupidly at Snape. Was the older wizard serious? Snape's scowl certainly seemed to imply so.

Harry lifted his face, looking up at the tousled dark hair of his bond mate. Snape's dark eyes didn't soften once and Harry wondered if something had happened. He hadn't counted down this time so he couldn't have awoken Snape from his sleep so what else was it?

"Can I just lay here for a moment longer to cuddle? I…I just don't want to get up." Harry wrapped an arm around the thin waist next to his head but Snape stiffened and immediately shoved Harry away, Harry nearly stumbling from the bed.

"Mr. Potter, get up and take that shower! There'll be no playing around in bed this morning!" Snape snarled. Harry flinched, immediately looking away, chewing on his lip. He closed his eyes and counted to ten silently. Snape was just nervous because of the outcome of the trial.

But couldn't the older wizard just at least give him a kiss as a birthday greeting? He knew he shouldn't expect any presents; Snape didn't strike him as the kind of man who did. He opened his eyes again and looked at his husband.

Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry sighed, looking away again before he slipped from the bed, rejection reading in every motion. Snape had forgotten his birthday. It was as simple as that, how else could Harry justify that Snape suddenly snapped at him and wouldn't allow Harry to touch him?

In the past week they had always woken up together, cuddling in bed before Harry got up to make breakfast and Snape went to take his shower. Had that changed as well? Had Snape finally realized that Harry wasn't worth keeping around?

_Just keep thinking positively, Harry. Come on, lad, you can do it. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation why Snape is behaving like this and I'm sure he'll tell you soon enough. It probably just escaped his notice that it is your birthday with everything going on._

Harry tried to force himself to smile as he stepped towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Harry?" Harry turned; sure Snape had remembered when the older wizard merely said coldly.

"Do hurry up!"

Aware that he was staring and that his mouth had fallen open from shock, Harry hastily turned and wiped at his suspiciously burning eyes with his sleeve as he muttered. "Right, won't take long."

It didn't take him long to disappear into the shower and to lose himself in the spray of hot water where he could pretend that it wasn't tears streaming down his face but the hot water from the shower because really who would cry simply because their husband forgot their birthday?

Hp

Severus sighed, resting his hand on the doorknob to the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running behind the closed door and wondered for a moment if his course of action had been the right one. Had he wounded Harry with his cold act? He sighed again and ran the hand resting on the doorknob through his long hair, pulling it away from his face before he made a decision.

He walked downstairs, using heavy footsteps on the stairs so that Harry would hear him. He hoped he hadn't overplayed his part but he wanted it to be a surprise.

He walked into the kitchen, adjusting his stride a little. _Now what to make? What would Harry like to eat? _

He didn't even know. He didn't even know what his young husband liked to have for breakfast. Severus leaned against the countertop, a groan escaping his lips as his cock strained against his trousers. He closed his eyes, exhaling sharply through his nose.

_It has certainly been a while since this happened to me._ He thought with a smirk. The last time he woke up with a morning erection that had not been brought on by Harry's unconscious and unintentional (though he wasn't entirely sure on that account) wiggling or rubbing against him, he was too far gone to remember fondly.

And now today of all days. If only…

Severus sighed again. This was not the time for foolish dramatic Gryffindor thoughts. He had never been a man prone to hope, only in his darkest moments had he indulged himself into believing everything would turn out for the best but now…now he couldn't help but hope that everything would turn out for the best today so that he simply could take Harry to his bed and do all the wicked things to him Severus had been imagining.

He licked his lips unconsciously at the thought of Harry underneath the shower, naked, aroused and…hurt…His erection wilted slightly. Harry was hurt because he believed Severus had forgotten his birthday.

Severus sighed for the uncountable time this morning and looked around the kitchen. If he didn't get a move on soon then Harry would know for sure that Severus had forgotten this special day. So he made up his mind and went to work, regardless of what the day would bring, he had a bond mate to surprise and woo.

Hp

Harry rubbed at his eyes to make sure they weren't red or poufy before he pushed open the hidden door to the living room. He took a deep breath, trying to appear calm and collected, not nervous and upset or whatever he was feeling.

All he knew was that his chest was aching a lot with each deep breath he took and he was sniffling back tears. He wiped at his nose with his hand. _I'm such a freak! Why am I such a nancyboy that I cry simply because Snape forgot my birthday? It isn't like it is worth remembering…_

Harry refused to acknowledge that he had expected Snape to remember his birthday. He had been looking forward to it even. It had been fun to think of what Snape would do to him this day, what they would have done to celebrate when Snape was exonerated.

But Harry had been kidding himself. Snape had no intention of celebrating his birthday. Hell, the older wizard even had no intention to mention this day except to go to the Ministry and nothing more. It didn't matter to Snape that this was a special day to Harry or that…

_Oh shit…_

Harry stood frozen at the sight of the nicely set table as he entered the kitchen.

_What's going on? _

He gaped, turning towards the stove only to find Snape leaning his hips against the counter as the older wizard raised an eyebrow and softly invited. "Well go on and take a seat. We don't want the food to go cold, now do we?"

"Right, of course not." Harry could feel his ears burning as he hurried towards the table. But before he reached it, Snape called.

"Oh and Harry…?"

Harry turned to look at his bond mate as Snape said with a quick upturn of his thin lips. "Happy birthday, brat." And as Harry found his own smile echoed by Snape, he found that his appetite had suddenly increased because he had been wrong. Snape had remembered his birthday.

Hp

Severus buttered his toast, taking a long sip of tea as he closed his eyes in obvious enjoyment. The warm liquid warmed his stomach and settled his nerves. He hadn't even reached for the Daily Prophet that was suddenly delivered daily by a cranky owl.

The owl obviously didn't expect payment because it flew off the moment the paper had been released from its leg. Severus opened his eyes, smiling at Harry as the younger male looked up from his own meal. Severus stared at the nearly full plate of scrambled eggs in front of Harry and wondered if he had made a mistake. He wracked his memory, thinking back on all those breakfasts at Hogwarts and trying to remember what it was that Harry had always piled his plate with.

"Don't you like scrambled eggs?" He asked carefully, gesturing with his knife towards Harry's plate. The green eyes widened and Harry looked down at his plate, as if he had forgotten it was even there.

"Uhm no, they're fine. I just…I'm not very hungry. I don't even know how you can eat today…." Harry's voice dropped away and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Quite easily, you put food on your fork and you put it in your mouth. Now the next part is quite tricky, you chew and breathe through your nose at the same time. The more you do it, the easier it becomes and then you swallow the food when it has been chewed small enough. I had thought by now that it had been the _one _lesson you had mastered."

Chagrined Harry looked away but Severus could see the younger wizard rolling his eyes before he clarified. "I mean, aren't you nervous? I'm afraid that if I eat something now it will just make reappearance later."

Severus put his cutlery down and answered after some contemplation about how much to tell Harry. "I've resigned myself to my fate, Harry. It is inevitable that I have to appear in front of the Wizengamot. There is a chance that this may be the last real breakfast I may have in a while so I intend to enjoy it. Now you do realize that it is only a good show of manners to finish the meal I've prepared for you."

He smirked and watched as Harry picked up his fork before the younger male said. "But I've never been raised to focus on my manners."

Severus rolled his eyes and answered. "Then it seems that I've my work cut out for me." And as Harry pretended to growl at him, Severus laughed softly, for a moment forgetting about the day ahead in a rare moment of light heartedness.

Hp

The ceiling outside the waiting hall to courtroom 10 in the Ministry for Magic was cracked. Harry wondered why. Had nervous wizards and witches taken out their suspense upon the innocent ceiling by sending small blasts up towards it or had the Ministry done it on purpose not paying attention to the ceiling?

The ceiling certainly was easier to look at than at the rest of the corridor. The aurors that had occupied them were standing guard next to Snape who was chained with manacles. Even while Harry knew that this would happen it had still upset him greatly to see the powerful wizard bound so easily.

The moment the aurors had appeared on the doorstep Snape had stepped up with a soft "let's get this over with". Why had the older wizard allowed himself to be bound so easily and his magic blocked? Harry shivered, remembering the faint tug on his own magic that he couldn't ignore.

Snape was leaning against the wall behind him with as much dignity as possible with his hands bound in front of him and his legs shackled. Harry couldn't bear to look at him. He couldn't bear to look at the empty black eyes or the mask that had settled over the sallow face.

The cold black eyes didn't generate any warmth and Harry wondered at the difference between the Severus Snape he had seen this morning and the Severus Snape he saw now. But he knew that he liked to have the person he had begun to think as his Severus, the one he usually saw in private, was the one he liked to keep in private. There were just some things that he liked to have for himself.

The doors to the courtroom opened with a loud bang and Harry nearly imagined dramatic music that would surely play in a Muggle movie. He turned towards the doors, taking a deep breath that didn't even seem to reach his lungs. This was it, his whole future depending on this.

He was aware of people beside him, and as he looked to his left he was surprised to find Hermione standing beside him, trying to give him an encouraging smile. Harry tried to smile back but he found he was failing miserably. They approached the aurors that stood guard outside the court room, following Snape inside.

"Only Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley are to go inside. The rest of you lot can wait outside!" One of the aurors said gruffly. Harry didn't recognize him but Ron immediately said hotly.

"And why can't we go inside? We're here to support them."

"The decision of the Wizengamot will be declared when they've announced it! Now you lot stay here, these are orders from Minister Shacklebolt."

Ron announced his reaction to this quite loudly but Harry looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Arthur was standing behind him and softly asked. "Are you ready, son?"

Harry could only nod, he was afraid that the moment he opened his mouth words wouldn't be the only thing that came out. He looked into the well lid room, hearing the shackles move as Snape sat down. He swallowed thickly, his throat tight and hurting as he swallowed.

He wanted this to be over, nothing more. Part of him wanted to run out of the hall and hide under a bench, in a cupboard or anywhere until this was over. He balled his fist; he hadn't even received a present yet today. He sighed and then nodded, not trusting his voice.

Mr. Weasley pushed him inside by the considerate and very helpful hand on his shoulder because if it hadn't been for that hand, Harry was sure that he would have bolted.

Hp

Severus moved his hands a little in his lap, the shackles that bound him moving in union. He winced with the sharp sound. No self respecting wizard should be forced to go through with this but unlike the last time, Kingsley did not move forward to unleash him.

He stared up at the stern faces of the assembled members of the Wizengamot, peering for any clue of his sentence but none were given or forthcoming. He sighed and stared down at his dusty robe. The moment he had been put in the shackles had been the moment when the robe had been dirty. Oh well, it was one of his warmer robes. He was at least dressed to go to Azkaban.

Severus wasn't going to kid himself that he wouldn't be sentenced to Azkaban because that would even be foolishly hopeful for a Gryffindor and Severus was many things but not a Gryffindor. Speaking of Gryffindors. He glanced towards the benches where Harry was sitting. His young husband looked so small and lost here, like he wanted nothing more than to run. Severus couldn't blame him.

He didn't have any regrets, well perhaps that he wasn't going to have the chance to give Harry his birthday present tonight or to repeat the bonding between him but other than that. He knew he wouldn't come out of this war unscathed. He sighed again, he had been lucky to at least have two months with Harry.

The green eyes looked dull and frightful. Severus sat up a little bit straighter. It was no doubt hard on Harry to see him here so nearly defeated. Severus had always been in control but now, now he was bound, brought down on his knees in front of a bunch of old wizards and witches who hadn't even lifted a finger let alone bat an eyelash in the previous two years when the war raged. Where had they all been in the Final Battle? Cowering at home?

His lip curled into a sneer and Severus sat up straighter. He would be damned if these people saw him as weak. He had lived and fought through two wars, damn it. He was Severus Snape Potter, Potions Master, spy and husband to Harry Potter. He had successfully, well most of the time, lied to two powerful wizards who both manipulated him to their own end. He may not have gotten much out of this war and barely escaped alive but he would rather face Nagini again than to allow them to reduce him to a quivering mess.

They could sentence him to Azkaban, they could sentence him to be Kissed for Merlin's sake but they wouldn't take away his pride and his dignity, even when that wasn't much to begin with.

"Minister Shacklebolt?" Groveling and begging had never been his strong suit but Severus supposed he could try it.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" The dark skin man looked down at him almost kindly, Severus noted nearly frightened. It was how somebody would look at you before they sent you off to Azkaban, a last request if you will.

"Does Mr. Potter Snape have to present for the sentence? It is his birthday and I do think that he deserves to have a little bit of happiness on this otherwise dreadful day." Severus kept his tone light and eyes on the Minister for Magic as the various members of the Wizengamot whispered amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but Mr. Potter Snape's presence is required." Kingsley told him kindly. Severus sneered and looked away. He made the mistake of looking at Harry and found that his young husband was almost white with fear. Arthur Weasley had a strong hand on both of Harry's shoulders but the frightened green eyes were fixed on Severus. Severus met them with the intention of sending a reassuring glance Harry's way but he found himself unable to do so.

"Right, we shall not keep you in suspense any longer. Now I must say that this is perhaps the first time that the Wizengamot has reached a decision unanimously. I must say that the evidence was staggering. Not only the evidence of Professor Snape's own memories but the testimony of several people, not in the least bit Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. But what gave the full breakthrough for our decision was the evidence provided by Professor McGonagall on behalf of the deceased Albus Dumbledore."

Severus closed his eyes, not sure what he would hear. His throat felt tight and he swallowed thickly as Kingsley cleared his throat and announced his voice deep and carrying far.

"On this day, the 31 of July 1998, the Wizengamot has decided that Severus Tobias Snape Potter shall not be held accountable for his actions on the night that Professor Albus Dumbledore died. Severus Tobias Snape Potter has shown remarkable bravery in the final year of the war and therefore he will receive an Order of Merlin first class for assisting and succeeding in the downfall of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. The accusations that Lucius Malfoy has thrown at the feet of Severus Tobias Snape Potter will be hereby deemed unimportant enough to sway the sentence in the other direction. This decision stands firmly and the only thing the Wizengamot orders Severus Tobias Snape Potter to do is to live a long and healthy life with his husband. This sentence cannot be revoked and this decision stands firm!"

The moment Kingsley knocked with the gavel to announce the end of the hearing Severus' eyes flew open. He blinked in shock, no it couldn't be. He hadn't just been…had he?

He looked up at Kingsley but it wasn't his voice that asked the question. "What does this mean?"

Harry's voice sounded impossibly young and hopeful and Severus swung around to look at the younger male.

"It means, Harry…." Kingsley's smile was amused but genuine. "That Severus has been exonerated! He is free from all charges."

Severus realized now that it was only himself who was still sitting frozen in the chair and holding himself in place and not the shackles. They had fallen away the moment the gavel announced Severus' freedom. He looked up as Harry jumped over the rail and landed on his feet, sprinting towards Severus.

The moment was nearly the same that had inspired their first kiss but this time Severus was on his feet and he caught Harry as the younger male knocked him back into the chair, throwing his arms around Severus' waist as he buried his face in Severus' chest, sobbing wildly.

Severus gasped for breath and words before he said. "Mr. Potter, this is not an occasion for tears, unless you're disappointed that the Wizengamot hasn't sentenced me to Azkaban."

Harry looked up, grinning widely through his tears as he said. "Of course not, you foolish git! These are tears of happiness!"

And as Severus found his own face softening into a smile just for Harry's sake, he knew that the moment couldn't have been sweeter or indeed, happier.

Hp

The doors to the corridor opened with a slowness Harry found maddening. He couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy courtroom. He had spent too much time here already and the taste of freedom, _Snape is free! _was so intoxicating that Harry didn't feel like spending another minute with the Wizengamot.

He didn't want to talk to any of the members, didn't feel like shaking hands, and didn't want to offer any thanks or anything else. No, the only thing he wanted to do was to go outside and celebrate. He didn't care that the goofy smile seemed to have taken over his face or that he couldn't stop grinning or the rather small detail that he had taken the liberty of holding Snape's slender warm hand in his own with no conscious thought of letting go, ever.

And the best thing was perhaps, Snape hadn't scolded or glared at him once from the moment Harry had taken his hand. The older wizard merely gave Harry's hand a squeeze as he accepted his wand back from Kingsley.

"You boys go, I'll handle things here." Professor McGonagall's smile was sweet and indulging as Harry stepped from one foot to the other. He wanted to get out of here. He tried to stand still; he knew the reproductions whenever he exhibited this kind of behavior with the Dursleys and he knew Snape's wicked tongue but this was just….this just felt too good to stand still.

Snape sighed but Harry could see how warm his husband's eyes were as they fixed on him before Snape rose from the chair and softly said. "I suppose that this is the birthday present you've been waiting for, isn't it? Well, perhaps that means I won't have to indulge in a celebration of your own then."

"Oh but I thought that the breakfast this morning was your present?" Harry had to lengthen his steps slightly to keep up with Snape's longer strides. He didn't want to be pulled behind the man like an unruly child clutching his father's hand.

Snape fixed him with a look before the older man smoothly said. "Well, you'll just have to be patient and find out, won't you?"

He tugged on Snape's hand, curling his fingers around the long ones in his grasp as he said. "Oh come on, you can give me a hint, can't you?"

"It would rather spoil the surprise, Harry. And above all, it is a surprise and no; the breakfast was as much a gift to you as it was to me. One last moment of peace if you will before I was carted off to Azkaban." Snape looked away for a moment.

"But you've been exonerated so now you can tell me what the surprise is you've got planned for me." Harry pressed himself against the lean body, blinking innocent green eyes that he knew were Snape's weak spot up towards the Potions Master.

Snape merely raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed before he smoothly said with a smirk. "Clever, Mr. Potter, but not clever enough. Since my plan was just that, a plan, it will need time and effort to allow it to bear fruit and I'm not going to spoil my plans by giving them away. You just have to wait like all other people until I see it fit to share my plan with you."

"But how will you know if I'm going to like it?"

"Well seeing as you were more than eager the last couple of times and I'm fairly certain that I saw you shiver in anticipation whenever I mention something like my plan, I'm fairly certain that my plan will be a huge success. Or if nothing else will get a rise out of you."

Harry frowned. _What in Merlin's name is Snape talking about?_

He opened his mouth to ask but a commotion at the doors had him looking away.

"Let me through! What is taking so bloody long? They're standing right there! Let me through!" Ron's voice carried quite far as the older wizard struggled against the aurors that held him. His tall red haired friend spotted Harry from across the distance and increased his cries.

Harry tugged on Snape's hand again, reluctantly leaning away from the man. It seemed that Ron couldn't wait. He sighed and Snape looked at him before too looking at Ron. The thin lips thinned even more as Snape softly said. "We should go and give them the news, wouldn't want to be the one to give Weasley a brain aneurism."

Harry stared at his husband for a moment longer, aware that the moment which had existed between them earlier was gone. He nodded and led the way but a tug on his hand pulled him back to walk by Snape's side.

"Not so quick, brat, I'm an old man; my legs are not so fast." _He can be as quick as the devil when the mood strikes him._

Harry merely smiled and allowed himself to walk by Snape's side, hands intertwined and swinging softly.

Hp

_First steps are always the hardest. _

Severus had taken many first steps. He had taken the first steps to the Dark Lord, and the first steps away from the Dark Lord. The first steps after Lily had died, the first steps when he had begun teaching at Hogwarts. The first steps as a guilt ridden young man who wished to atone for his sins. The first steps as a murderer, the first steps as Harry's husband…

All those steps had been hard but what had been a constant companion on those travels had been his guilt and his knowledge that it was only a matter of time before he would atone for his sins. But now…

Now he was taking his steps as a free man, truly a free man and what was most amazing of all perhaps, he was walking hand in hand with Harry Potter. He was walking hand in hand with somebody who obviously wasn't afraid to walk together with Severus.

Severus focused for a moment on the messy hair that reached a little bit above his shoulder. Harry looked happy; the strain of worry that had been showing in his face had disappeared completely. The green eyes were focused on the assembled crowd and Severus couldn't help but give the slightly sweaty palm in his own hand a squeeze.

Harry squeezed back and took a step closer to Severus, bumping into him for a moment. The delicious body heat of Harry's body nearly brought a groan to Severus' lips and he realized he hadn't even kissed his husband.

He stopped in his tracks, pulling on Harry's arm as the still walking younger man's momentum spun Harry on his feet and Severus bowed his head to forcefully crush Harry's lips underneath his own. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as the startled younger wizard struggled for a moment before melting against him and then Harry was kissing him back, passionately, eagerly, wantonly and hungrily and Severus slowed their kiss down.

"Oh no!" Somebody choked back a sob and Harry stiffened before he pulled away, green eyes wide and the glasses askew on his face as he turned back to stare at Weasley, Granger and the other Weasleys who had gathered to hear the news. All of them were staring at them with a sad and sometimes angry look on their faces. Molly and Granger were blinking back tears and finally Molly said.

"How could they? How could they do this to you and Harry?" Severus blinked. Was that daft woman actually implying that it was wrong that he had been exonerated?

"Excuse me?" He managed after a moment, his voice icy as he hissed, his eyes spitting fire. "What is wrong with me kissing my husband?"

"But…but it was the same kiss you gave Harry when they locked you away in Azkaban…." Granger seemed confused and Severus bit out sharply.

"For your information, I've been cleared of all charges so if and when I wish to kiss my husband to celebrate the good news, namely that I'm a free man and I can therefore make a choice like a free man, and that is to kiss my husband right now, I could care less about the inconvenience for you when I kiss Harry, such as now."

Severus ignored the gasps from the crowd as he pulled Harry to him again. This time the kiss was returned much sooner as Harry wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling Severus down. Severus enjoyed the sensation for a moment, as he allowed his mind to think about tonight, just for a brief second. _Don't get your hopes up; Harry may not want to do it again…_

But Severus could feel how Harry melted against him, seeking out their kiss with an enthusiasm Severus wasn't that keen on displaying in a corridor at the Ministry for Magic. He startled when he felt another warm body press against his own, different arms than Harry's pulling him into an embrace. There was even sobbing in his ear and he broke the kiss to look around.

Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger both had their arms around them, Harry in the middle looking as befuddled as Severus felt. He wanted to snap at them but Molly Weasley pulled back, dabbing at her watery eyes with a handkerchief as she gave him a bright smile and said. "Exonerated! Oh Severus, this is wonderful and on today of all days. We always knew that you were innocent but those old men can have such thick heads…" She choked back another sob and gave him another hug, Severus could only helplessly pat her on the shoulder and shot a look at Harry, praying for help.

His own bond mate was having his own trouble by the looks of it as both Granger and Weasley fawned over him, asking him questions and congratulating him. Granger glanced at him and then smiled, nodding.

"It is alright, isn't it, Severus, if we take Harry to the Burrow for his party?"

Severus blinked at Molly Weasley before he snarled. "Of course it is, I've given my consent already, haven't I?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to be the least bit frazzled by his tone as she smiled cheerily. "Won't you join us? I'm sure Harry would relish the chance of celebrating his birthday with his bond mate."

"No, I'll not. I've told you that I've planned a private celebration between Harry and myself." _And in light of recent events I've decided more than ever to go through with it._

Mrs. Weasley looked a little bit put out but she finally smiled at him and before Severus could even make a move or a comment, she had kissed him light on the cheek and smiled.

"I'll take good care of your bond mate, Severus, I promise and congratulations, dear, you really deserve it." And with another smile Mrs. Weasley went to gather her brood, including Harry and was off, Severus watching them go. He gave a nod towards Harry as the younger male looked back at him uncertain for a moment, perhaps wondering where he would be dragged off too next. Severus allowed himself a faint smirk; he knew exactly where he was planning to drag Harry off to the moment his husband got home.

Hp

_The Weasleys are nice people, really, but I know for certain why I value the peace around Spinner's End._

Harry rubbed at his forehead; trying to smile as yet another present was set before him. Weren't they done yet? He wanted to go home and spend some time with Snape, to hopefully get his present and to have some cuddle time with his now free husband.

He couldn't help but think that it all had been a mix-up. So much had gone wrong in his life at the last moment that he wouldn't be surprised if the aurors had come in and arrested Snape in the death of the night. Perhaps they had taken Snape already….

Harry forced himself to take a deep breath. Snape was fine. Hell, if somebody would have a tough time it would be the aurors who would come to arrest Snape. His husband was one bad tempered git.

But it still meant that he wanted to go home. He just wanted to spend some time with his bond mate, was that so wrong? It wasn't like they had had much to celebrate lately. In fact, this was the first majorly good thing that had happened to them.

He toyed with the wrapping paper, not even aware that he had unwrapped the present. His mind too far away. He wanted to be with Snape, not stuck here at this birthday party. True it was fun being with his friends and the Weasleys again but Harry just wanted to go home. He had spent most of the afternoon here at the Burrow and…

"I think that Harry is bored. Perhaps a game of Quidditch to keep him entertained." Ron appeared next to him, grinning down at him and Harry tried to smile back but he knew he was failing miserably. He was happy, yes but he just didn't want to be here right now, was that so wrong?

Ron's smile froze and slunk before the older man asked. "Is everything alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, it is peachy and fun…" And it had been fun, Harry couldn't deny that. It had been the most fun he had in a while and it was nice to catch up with his friends but…

"Is it because Severus isn't here, Harry?" Hermione sat down beside him, pulling up her chair and staring at him, smiling gently. Ron huffed and then Harry felt his mate's hand on his shoulder before he said.

"That is not it. I can do things without him, really but it is just…It is fine, really!"

"Harry, it isn't fine if you are obviously not happy with being here. Do you want to go home?" They knew him too well and Harry sighed, looking away before he nodded, once. He didn't want to appear ungrateful but…he couldn't even properly explain it. He had loved the afternoon at the Burrow with the Weasleys but now he just wanted to go home and spend time with Snape.

He expected Ron and Hermione to make a big fuss out of it, to tell him he is an ungrateful sod but all they did was smile at him. Ron's hand squeezed his shoulder for a moment longer and then his best friend said. "He better have something special planned for you, Harry. You deserve it just for putting up with the greasy bat."

Hermione merely smiled, her eyes twinkling oddly before she rose and said. "Then what're you waiting for, Harry? I'm sure you know the way to the floo…"

"You don't mind?" Harry had to make sure. He had always believed that nobody should leave from their own birthday parties, not that he had many birthday parties but still, Aunt Petunia had always said that it just wasn't done.

"Of course not, Harry." Hermione soothed. She gave him a smile and then hugged him, much to his surprise. "We'll explain it to Molly, she'll understand. It is a very special day after all."

And that was all the encouragement Harry needed as he rushed inside to floo home.

Hp

Severus glanced up sharply at the flare of the floo. His eyes widen when he saw it was Harry who stumbled into the living room. He swore underneath his breath and stepped into the living room to intercept the brat. But Potter was merely standing there, looking about the now clean and tidy room. Severus had added a few candles, not too many but just enough to give the room a pleasant glow.

Harry was staring at the candles before his eyes swung up to meet Severus'. The green eyes were wide and Severus walked forward as he stopped in front of Harry and took his hand, pulling him towards the couch. "You must excuse the mess in the kitchen; I did not anticipate your coming until much later."

Harry swallowed and looked back at him, wetting his lips before he asked. "Am I early?"

_You could say that. Trust in a Potter to arrive early. But then I suppose it is partly my fault for not suggesting a time._

"You are but that is alright. Everything else is ready."

"Oh…can I ask what you've got planned?" Harry looked away once. He seemed nervous as if it had been a bad idea to come here but Severus slowly stroked his thumb over the knuckles of Harry's hand.

"You can ask that though I'm not so sure I'll tell you."

"Tease." Harry's voice trembled and Severus could feel himself fighting a smile before he took a deep breath and said.

"I've arranged for two presents. They can be given in any order and I'll leave that entirely up to you. My first present is this…" Severus reached out the piece of paper Granger had given him with all the information on the magical tattoos. His hand trembled and he wondered if Harry would welcome him.

Harry took it from him; his eyes reached up to meet Severus' again before he looked down and began to read. The parchment wasn't that long but it seemed too long for Severus as he looked away from his young wizard. He didn't know what he would do if he was rejected.

"So tell me if I'm getting this right? The tattoo only stays visible for as long as you...love me?" Severus forced himself to meet the green eyes. Harry's eyes were staring straight at him, begging him to answer truthfully and Severus finally nodded, the lump in his throat too tight to speak.

"Can I…can I think about the design and things before you use the magic on me?" Harry's voice was thick with something and Severus frowned as he said. "Take as long as you need, Harry, and if you do not wish for this present I'll arrange for another…"

"No! I want this, really I do but, it won't hurt, will it?"

"Of course not! I'm not a cruel man, Harry."

"I know that, Severus. I know you after all." Harry favored him with a smile and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist as he closed the distance between them to lean against his husband. Severus sat still for a moment before he relaxed, kissing Harry's temple briefly as he stroked the dark hair.

He smiled and eyed the parchment. The rush of relief was nearly maddening but it thrilled him to know that Harry had accepted the tattoo and had accepted him. Severus suddenly had no doubt that his second present would be well received.

"You think hard on that design, Harry. I'm not going to be stuck with a lion on my shoulder for the foreseeable future." He grumbled lightly. Harry pulled away to look at him, eyes wide as he whispered.

"You take one too?"

"Of course, that is part of the intent unless you…" Severus was cut off as Harry kissed him, the need evident in the desperate edge. Severus broke away after a moment as he smirked and said. "Careful, or I'm going to give you your next present right here on this couch."

Harry stared at him, mouth opening and closing a few times before he managed. "What?"

Severus smiled gently and brushed a finger down Harry's cheek. "I intend to make love to you, properly, as it should have been for our first time. I'm going to teach you what it is like to weep with need, to beg so prettily and to know what wanting is. I'm going to worship you tonight."

Hp

Harry's mouth was dry as he stared up at Snape. The dark eyes were smoldering but the look on Snape's face was tender. Harry looked away, swallowing to buy himself time. He had never anticipated this, not even in his wildest dreams.

These tattoos, a testament of their ever deepening love for one another and the fact that Snape wanted to take care of him. It was nearly too much. Harry choked back a sob. Nobody had ever done something like this for him.

For the first time in his life he would belong somewhere. He would belong to Snape because as the older wizard had said and the parchment had explained, the moment Snape stopped loving him was the moment the tattoo disappeared.

Harry flung his arms around Snape, burying his face in the man's neck so he could breathe in the comforting scent. He inhaled deeply, feeling arms tighten around him and a kiss was pressed into his hair.

Harry looked up to present his lips for a proper kiss. Snape obliged and kissed him gently, briefly, the warmth lingering and showing Harry what tonight would be like. He pulled away to smile as he said. "So take me now or after dinner? Or perhaps both times?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and then grumbled, though his hands belied the stern tone. "He wants dinner too! Two presents aren't enough for Harry bloody Potter!"

"Well, no dinner without dessert." Snape smirked at him and then said.

"Don't worry; you'll like the main course. I hear cock is an excellent dish."

Harry could only grin appreciatively. He curled against Snape, the man's arm around his shoulder as Harry fitted snugly against his bond mate's side. The warmth of Snape's body was reassuring and Harry leaned his head against the bony shoulder.

The soft lull of Snape's heartbeat underneath his ear was a balm to his soul as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Hp

Lips teased him out of his sleep, hands caressing him and Harry struggled to wake. Lips captured his own in a gentle but passionate kiss and Harry's eyes shot open. Snape drew back; smirking at him but the heat in the dark eyes curled something in Harry's stomach. He smiled back.

"Come, it is time to get up. Dinner is ready." Snape rose from his crouch with a slight grimace. Harry frowned, what time was it? He looked around the living room, the lamps were lid and the candles burned merrily. It was dark already.

"How long did I sleep?"

"A couple of hours." Snape called over his shoulder. Harry sat up, wincing at the pain in his neck. He had forgotten how uncomfortable a couch was and especially this couch. Snape's cloak slid off of him and Harry managed to grab a hold of it before it slid to the floor. He folded it up neatly, touched by the gesture.

There was a time when Snape wouldn't even soil his cloak with Harry's blood if Harry was lying on the floor bleeding to death. His hand stroked the course material of the wool for a moment, lost in thought.

The slender hand came to rest over his own and Snape softly asked. "Reminiscing is something I wouldn't accuse somebody of your age of, Harry, or was I remis?"

Harry looked up. When had Snape's face become so lovely to Harry? When had he learned to read the dark eyes so well that he could tell the subtle difference between anger and pleasure? He smiled up and Snape's lips eased into a smirk.

"I can put the dinner under a preservation charm if you like." The older wizard remarked casually. Harry looked away for a moment before he answered.

"I thought you had already done so. Unless you need more time to prepare yourself?"

Snape tensed and Harry froze, he wondered if he had said something wrong. He only meant it in jest after all. The next moment the strong hand curled into his hair and Harry hissed when his head was pulled up so he had to meet Snape's eyes. The dark eyes were very close to his face as Snape purred.

"To bugger you into the mattress, I think not!" Then Snape swooped in. Harry sighed into their kiss, allowing Snape to press him back against the pillows. Snape leaned over him, bending over Harry as their kiss turned more hungry. Harry opened his lips, inviting Snape in but the older wizard merely pulled back.

The dark eyes probed his face before Snape's lips eased into a smile as the older wizard straightened and purred, holding out his hand invitingly. "If you're ready, let's go upstairs."

And as Harry accepted Snape's hand and the warm fingers curled in a firm grip around his own, he knew he had never been more ready.

Hp

Nervousness was not a feeling that Severus usually experienced. He had his fair share of nervous moments but he didn't dwell on those feelings. But tonight was different. He glanced behind at Harry who was walking behind him. The young male was chewing on his lip but he gave Severus a faint smile.

Severus found his own lips easing back into an answering smile. He seemed daft. Why was he nervous for his bloody second time with Potter? Was it because it was the first time that Severus had gone to such lengths to make somebody comfortable?

He stopped outside the bedroom and then opened the door, stepping back and allowing Harry to precede him. The younger male hesitated at the doorstep, looking up at Severus for reassurance and after a quick tousle of the dark hair, with Harry leaning into him, Severus said. "I promise I won't pounce until you've made it to the bed at the very least."

There was a lovely flush in Harry's face and the younger male swallowed thickly before he proceeded inside. "Right…"

The room was dark but Severus merely had to wave his wand and the lights came on and the candles lit. Harry gasped and Severus found that he couldn't hide his smile. He stepped inside after Harry. He had changed the sheets, put new pillowcases around the pillows and had placed a tray on the end of the bed with various oils and lubricates.

Harry approached the bed, hand trailing over the duvet before he picked up a bottle, reading the label with Severus' spidery handwriting. "Is this…?"

"Massage oil." Severus answered, fighting the urge to cross his arms over his chest. He did not want to come over as foreboding and he knew that if he presented the Potions Master, he might scare Harry away. The younger male turned back to him and said.

"I thought that there would be more exotic toys." Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked, shifting his weight slightly so the floorboards creaked.

"They're in the box beneath the bed. I'll take them out at the appropriate moment. Unless you wish to try them right now…"

Harry looked away, sighing before he sat down on the bed. "I don't even know if I'll like it or want it…" The younger wizard's voice was soft and hesitant and Severus knew what it cost Harry to say those words.

He walked forward and took the bottle out of Harry's hand, settling it aside before he covered the trembling hands with his own and said. "Whatever we're going to do tonight is entirely up to you. If there is anything you're uncomfortable with, I want you to say so and we'll move on. This is a night to be enjoyed and it is about equal pleasure. We're not pressed for time nor will we be interrupted, I've made sure. This is our night, Harry. "

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes and Severus could see the fear and the nervousness melting away. Harry had needed the reassurance he suddenly understood and he smiled gently, raising one hand to his lips and gently kissing each fingertip, all the while continuing to hold eye contact with Harry.

He sucked the younger male's index finger into his mouth, caressing the digit with his tongue. A strangled moan caught his attention and he nipped lightly, pulling the finger away before he moved closer. He pressed one knee on the bed on Harry's side, slowly pushing his bond mate on the bed as he tasted the delicious heat of Harry's mouth, Harry's arms welcoming him.

His weight easily settled upon the slighter younger male as Severus focused on their kiss. Harry responded well to him, kissing him back as the brat's hands tangled in his hair, pulling him into a deep intimacy.

Severus forced himself to keep his hands nearly entirely to himself, allowing Harry to settle the pace. What he hadn't anticipated was his husband's hands roaming over his back, pulling his shirt up from where Severus had tucked it in his trousers. One warm hand slid underneath Severus' shirt to caress his back, tracing his spine gently and Severus pulled back so he could look at Harry.

The younger male blinked back at him through fogged up glasses with wide eyes. Severus found the sight arousing.

"So, glasses off or on?" He asked, propping himself up on an elbow as his finger stroked a cheek tenderly.

Harry looked away before he asked. "Can I keep them on? I don't see very well without my glasses and I…."

Severus kissed him again. He couldn't help himself this time. His hands weren't idle this time, roaming over Harry's clad body, seeking to relief him from his clothing. Harry withered underneath him, clawing at him, pulling Severus down even deeper.

Severus finally pulled away, out of breath as he stared down at Harry who smiled a bit breathlessly at him. "So you like the present?"

"Well, if it is just kissing then it definitely needs work…"

"Cheeky brat!"

"You're the only one I'm cheeky for."

Severus shook his head, a laugh escaping him. Who would have thought that he would be laughing with Harry Potter? He pulled away, sitting up as he instructed. "Remove your shoes; we've got work to do."

"I love it when the lesson is much more hands on." Severus shook his head, untying his own laces.

"If I had known that that is what it took for you to pay attention then I would have changed my tactics years ago when you had your first potions lesson." He grumbled, focusing upon his work.

"I'm sure your detentions would have been more interesting then." Severus paused in unlacing his second shoe when Harry pressed himself against his back from behind. He slowly straightened and drew Harry's arms around his waist, one hand resting on the joined ones before he softly said.

"Well let me determine what grade you would have earned then, shall we?" He looked over his shoulder at the green, eager eyes and he knew in that moment he would promise Harry the world if only his husband would look forever at him like that, like Severus had come to mean the world to him.

Hp

Harry shivered in anticipation at the hunger in Snape's eyes. The heat that came from the dark eyes sent heat down Harry's back as he sat on the bed. The sight of the rolled up sleeves and the first button undone of Snape's shirt was more arousing than Harry had ever dared hoped for.

He licked his bottom lip, eyes drifting over the black clad form of his husband as Snape climbed on the bed like a dark lethal panther. A strangled moan sounded and Harry looked around before he grinned sheepishly to realize he had made the sound.

"So what shall it be? A lengthy massage or a thorough exploration of the body?" Snape was holding up the bottle Harry had been eyeing earlier. The older man raised an eyebrow and finally Harry whispered.

"How about a lengthy, thorough body massage?"

Snape smirked and softly said. "I may make an impossible imp out of you yet, Mr. Potter. Who knows what else of my manners may rub off on you yet?"

"How about you do the rubbing, Severus?" Harry lowered his eyes. He swallowed thickly. He had never been so coy before and he chewed on his lip, sure that Snape was going to be berating him for it.

Gentle fingers brushed his lips briefly before they dropped to undo the first button on Harry's shirt, slowly exposing his chest as Snape said. "If we can get these clothes off of you then certainly I shall be endeavored to do some rubbing, Mr. Potter."

_If he keeps talking like that he doesn't have to do any rubbing, I'll gladly come from his voice alone._

Harry closed his eyes before he looked up as Snape lifted his shirt up a little, trailing sinful fingers up Harry's flat stomach. The older wizard was sitting so close that Harry could have kissed him if he had a mind to it. But currently his attention was solemnly focused on the hand that traced the muscles on his abdomen.

"Remove your shirt. This oil is notoriously hard to get out of clothing. I protected the bedding but I'm not going to charm our clothing." Harry swallowed thickly before he did as requested, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it in the general direction of the stool. He didn't care if he missed or not.

"Right…"

"Just lie down on your back and let me do all the work." Snape purred, already pouring the deliciously smelling oil on his hands. Harry lay down, curling and uncurling his fists, doing his best to curb the streak of nervousness he felt in his stomach. He swallowed thickly, would Snape reject him perhaps, now that he saw how skinny Harry still was?

Oil covered hands startled him and Harry practically jumped. "Just relax, I won't hurt you." Snape murmured, using confident strokes to massage Harry's sides before the man shot him a smirk and dipped his tongue briefly into Harry's belly button.

Harry moaned softly as Snape licked his way up, hands circling Harry's sides with equal strokes that were more arousing than ticklish. The touch sent electric fire down straight towards Harry's cock. It strained against his jeans and Harry groaned nearly silently as Snape's mouth closed around a nipple.

The older wizard teased the bud to hardening with his tongue, tweaking the other with oily fingers. Harry was lost in ecstasy, in the heat that was building in his stomach as he bucked against the firm thigh that was suddenly there. His hips stroked against the strong leg and finally Harry's world exploded into ecstasy as he climaxed when Snape bit down.

Hp

Severus glanced up as Harry relaxed with a shuddering sigh. He smiled at the undiluted joy that filled the handsome face of his bond mate and slowly he placed a kiss on Harry's lips, unable to resist. Harry responded after a moment, the green eyes opening. Harry gave him a slightly nervous smile but Severus merely raised an eyebrow and said.

"I think that nakedness is in order. Take your trousers off." Severus was already busy unbuttoning his own shirt after a quick cleaning spell but the next moment fingers replaced his own.

"Here, let me." Harry murmured, quick fingers undoing the buttons lovingly.

"Fine, then let me do the honors on these." And with equally quick fingers Severus undid Harry's belt. The younger male startled and froze against him and Severus slowed his movements down. He allowed the belt to fall to the side and he took a deep breath before he looked up at Harry and asked.

"Was that too quickly?"

He wasn't prepared for the sight of Harry biting his lip, eyes glassy and wide and he knew he had made a mistake. He looked away at once. Damn it, he had never had to anticipate the feelings of his partner before. The few partners he always had had been confident and he hadn't needed to reassure them. He was out of his depth.

"Severus, I think that unless you don't get my clothes off and your own and fulfill your promise of buggering me into the mattress I don't think I'm going to be able to hold out much longer. So to answer your question, it isn't going quickly enough!"

Severus blinked, stunning before he said. "The fucking part is coming later, Mr. Potter…"

"You said that it was my night and I got to decide what would happen and I want you to do what you promised and besides…" Harry smiled coyly. "We've got plenty of time for the other stuff later. We've the rest of our lives together now."

Severus raised an eyebrow. _The cheeky brat._

"Then who am I to deny the savior of the wizarding world?"

"My husband." Harry's gaze was tender and almost loving. Severus took a deep breath and gestured towards Harry's still clad lower half. "Do you require aid or can you remove your own clothing?"

He just had to have a moment to buy himself time before he was going to say something humiliating or degrading. He was ruefully out of his depth, it was official. He couldn't do this. He ran a hand through his hair, busying himself with removing his own garments to allow him time to gather himself.

"Severus?" The soft call of his name made him glance up. "I'm ready."

Severus realized his mouth had fallen open. Harry was looking at him, green eyes wide and innocent behind the glasses as he lay naked on the bed, curled on his side with his knees draw up. The candlelight played beautifully over the thin body. Harry's cock was half hard and Severus swallowed thickly.

"Is this alright?" Harry asked after a long moment. Severus noticed how the younger wizard's hands kept balling in the bed sheets and he forced himself to say what he was thinking.

"You are beautiful, Harry." Harry's face lid up with a handsome smile and Severus rose. He allowed his shirt to fall to the floor, reaching forward to undo the button on his trousers before he slid them past his hips, revealing his underwear. Within seconds he was naked, his cock standing proud and erect and he looked up at Harry.

The younger male was looking at him, smiling faintly and gently before he said. "I don't think you can wait much longer either."

Severus approached the bed, picking up the vial of lubricate he had brewed a year ago. He always liked to have his own brand available. Harry swallowed thickly for a moment and then Severus was on the bed, and Harry was rising up to meet his lips, hands tugging Severus down on top of him so Harry's cock was digging in his stomach.

Harry spread his legs, tongues twirling around each other and it only took Severus a moment to settle in between Harry's thighs. He broke the kiss after a moment, looking down into the heavenly green eyes as he said. "Do you wish to lie on your stomach or…?"

"I want to be able to see you." Harry whispered after a moment and Severus gave a nod, reaching up to unstop the vial as he coaxed his fingers in the lubricate. He whispered a cleaning charm and Harry wiggled against him, eliciting a groan from between his lips before Severus grabbed Harry's lips and hissed. "Stop that!"

Harry merely grinned at him and Severus rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling before he slowly reached in between Harry's legs, behind the heavy balls and massaged the muscle that guarded Harry's entrance. The younger man blew out his breath in a gigantic rush and Severus smirked.

He could still surprise the brat. He circled the hole with one finger before he slipped it inside, slowly stretching Harry. The younger male moaned a little, his eyes slipping shut and Severus nipped at Harry's neck as the younger male exposed it by throwing back his head.

Harry startled, looking up at him but Severus added a second finger, slowly easing them inside. He captured Harry's lip in a gentle kiss, waiting for a moment before the younger male nudged Severus so he could continue because even this feeling was something he would treasure.

Hp

_Oh Merlin, somebody could've told me that this is what it would feel like…I could get used to this_

Harry wiggled a little, hoping to coax more movement out of the fingers that were buried inside of him. He licked at Snape's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth as his hands tangled in the dark long hair of his husband.

"Shouldn't you be moving now?" He asked, pulling away so he could look into the dark eyes. Snape raised an eyebrow and purred.

"Oh indeed, like this?" The fingers brushed something inside Harry and Harry could feel stars erupt behind his closed eyelids. He cried out loudly and Snape chuckled, the sound vibrating through Harry. The fingers withdrew and the weight on Harry's chest eased off. He pried open his eyes to see Snape sitting up, coaxing his cock in lubricate.

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows as he swallowed thickly. Right that thing was supposed to fit inside of him.

His memories of the last time had been hazy but he could clearly remember the burning sensation. He must have made a sound because Snape looked up at him and then softly said. "You know that you can tell me if you don't want this, Harry."

"No, no, it is fine." He hastened to say, lying back down. He turned his face away but it wasn't long until he felt a tug on his hand. He looked back as Snape tugged on his hand again.

The older wizard was standing beside the bed and Harry frowned, had Snape changed his mind? The older wizard tugged on his hand again and Harry rose, standing next to the bed.

"I've come up with a different plan. I'm going to sit down and you are going to lower yourself onto my cock. This way, you can set the pace." Snape sat down, his cock standing up proudly. The head glittered with precome and Harry eyed the proud member uncertain.

He finally gave a nod and accepted Snape's hand, slowly straddling the man's thighs as he sought the right balance by holding onto Snape's shoulder. "That is it, Harry, just lower yourself now…."

With a rush of breath Harry lowered himself in one go, his muscles clenching and Snape's breathing hitching to find himself buried balls' deep in Harry's arse. The burning pain gave way to pleasure as Harry experimentally slid up a little bit before sliding back down, trying to work out a pace.

There was something extremely arousing in being the one to set the pace as Snape shifted a little bit so he hit that spot of pleasure deep inside Harry. He could see the approval in Snape's dark eyes as he leaned forward to kiss the Potions Master, feeling very secure as Snape's hands cradled him.

It was almost too much for Harry when Snape began to move as well, little thrusts of his hips that nearly sent Harry over the edge. He closed his eyes, tossing his head back. A hand that squeezed, pulled and stroked his cock was his undoing and Harry came in a mess all over his own chest and Snape's chest, his muscles clenching in the wave of his orgasm.

He slumped forward and it was with a deep growling noise that Snape came a moment later. It seemed to take the older wizard every ounce of strength to keep himself and Harry up and after a moment Snape lay down, pulling Harry down with him.

They lay on the bed for a moment, still intertwined until Snape pulled his softening cock away, turning on his side to caress the side of Harry's face as the older wizard asked. "Was that what you wanted?"

"That was brilliant…" Harry grinned stupidly up at Snape. He didn't care that he was grinning like a fool. He snuggled against Snape as the older wizard pulled him closer and kissed his temple.

"Happy birthday, Harry." And Harry realized that if this was how the rest of his time with Snape was going to be, he had no objection to living with his beloved wizard at all. And for some reason, he had a feeling Snape wouldn't object either.

**That is it for now. So I need ideas on the design of the tattoos. Review of course. **

**In the next chapter: Now that the Wizengamot has finally announced its decision, will that be the end of trouble for our heroes or will it only start since there are still people demanding justice? And just how will Severus cope now that he can finally make his own decisions? Can our hero even begin to understand the grasps of what it means to have the freedom to chose? How will Harry view the tattoos when they react in an unexpected way to the bond? That and more in: Questions**


	22. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Alright first of all I'm so sorry that I took such a long time to update but my real life caught up with me. Now the most brilliant of news, we passed 700 reviews, woot, I'm so happy. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews to help me get to this goal and of course the wonderful ideas for the tattoo. Let's begin.**** On the spell for the tattoos, Voldemort invented a spell to create the dark marks and link them together so that when he pressed one, they would all feel it and come to his side. I have decided not to use this since the tattoos don't have a magical purpose other than to show feelings of love and attachment to one another and to show that Harry and Severus are married. I do believe that magic needs to be phrased very carefully to get the result you want so one small mistake may cause unforeseeable results.**

The sweaty scent that clung to Snape's skin had never smelled more delicious to Harry. He snuggled into the older wizard's arms in obvious delight even as the slender hand stroked his hair away from his forehead. His eyes had closed on their own account but Harry wasn't asleep, his mind was far too energized for that.

It kept running in different directions, his thoughts leaping a mile a minute but Harry didn't mind. He didn't try to focus, as he just lay there, enjoying the feel of skin to skin contact and the delicious swirl of his magic as it traced the path Snape's fingertips made through his hair.

"What has taken up the vacant space in your brain that has turned you into a smiling fool?" Harry opened his eyes and smiling up at Snape. He knew in other circumstances he would probably feel hurt and annoyed but not this time. He traced his fingertips through the dark hairs on Snape's chest as he said.

"Nothing, I'm just happy, that's all." This had been the best birthday of his life and who would have imagined that he had spent it with his husband? Two months ago Harry certainly hadn't thought so. He would have choked on the words happy and Snape in the same sentence.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who had never considered these words. He glanced up to see a rare sight. Snape's mouth opened slowly and closed again with a snap as the dark eyes blinked before they locked with Harry's and Snape echoed dimly. "Happy?"

"Yeah, you know the feeling of being content. The feeling of wanting nothing more in the world than staying here and allowing this time or moment to continue and to commit it to memory so that you may never forget it and when you are sad you can call forth the memory and be happy again. I'm sure that you must recall some moments when you were happy…"

Harry was careful how he phrased it. He didn't want to ruin things by saying the wrong things. So many things from Snape's past were a grey and veiled territory and Harry could only tread carefully to make sure that he wouldn't wound his wizard further.

He did want happiness with Snape, or at least make a go for it. He wanted Snape to be able to trust him and he wanted to show the older wizard that Harry could be mature as well. That Snape could open himself up and not be ridiculed or hurt because of it. It was hard for him but Harry did really want to give it a try.

"Yes, sure, of course there have been moments when I have been…happy…it is just been a long time since I have connected the word with being in bed, naked with my lover. Though happiness would not be the word I would use. I would rather go for sated or for satisfied but I suppose teenagers would call this state happiness because they got off and had sex in one go."

Despite himself Harry laughed as he tried to muffle the sound against Snape's warm chest. The hands in his hair tightened in response but then Snape's deep laughter flowed forth and Harry was even more pleased at the sound. He lifted his face for a kiss, smiling brilliantly as he said.

"I'm just going to act stupid again just to hear you laugh like that. It is brilliant."

Snape's lips thinned in surprise and the dark eyes widened slightly before Snape said. "Are you pulling my leg, Mr. Potter Snape?"

"Nope, though I'm willing to pull something else." Harry said smiling, fingers lightly tracing the scars on the pale chest. Snape squirmed underneath his fingertips and for a moment Harry feared that he had made his husband uncomfortable but then, much to his surprise, hands grabbed hold of his own and Snape ground out.

"Stop that, you impossible brat! If you are looking for something to pull then you should not tickle me!" Snape suddenly rolled Harry over and pinned him to the bed. Harry's fingers were still dancing over the thin ribs underneath his hands but Snape wasn't squirming any longer. Something stirred deep within the black eyes and Harry was almost sure that it was hunger.

He stilled, wondering what would happen before suddenly there was magic dancing over his skin as Snape kissed him hungrily, passionately and Harry's arms wrapped around the broad shoulders as he tried to pull his wizard down even further on top of him.

He had wondered how he had survived for so long without this skin to skin contact as their magic danced and combined like it had never done before. Harry had never been so aware of Snape's very essence unless it had been the night that he had linked their magic. But then it had been accepted reluctantly before it had been robbed from him to help Snape but this time, this time they were both powerful and whole and the linking thrilled them both to the core.

It happened in a flash as the magic that bond that had laid dormant for so long, steadily growing stronger as they grew closer suddenly flared to life. They groaned together and within a moment Harry climaxed, followed closely by Snape. His magic continued to run wildly but it was a feeling that Harry had only experienced when he was a child and had, in hindsight, been his first bouts of accidental magic.

There were spots dancing in front of his eyes and Harry could feel the force of his climax rock through his body as his muscles clenched and unclenched in the last spasms. He tried to catch his breath, not aided by the heavy weight of Snape on his chest as the older wizard met his eyes.

"What just happened?" Harry finally managed to ask, breathing still a bit heavy.

Snape pulled away so that he could look Harry in the eye and after a long moment, in which the Potions Master searched Harry's face carefully he said. "It seems that our magic as it combined and we are particularly close to one another can offset certain things in our bodies."

"Well…it was bloody brilliant. I've never felt anything like it." Harry beamed and Snape smirked as he said.

"You have experimented with trying to coax an orgasm from your body with magic before I take it if you can make a comparison?" Blushing Harry shook his head and Snape's smirk turned deadly as he lowered his mouth to an erect nipple and nipped sharply, purring.

"Alas, another thing I shall be forced to teach you." And while Harry knew that he would gladly experiment trying to coax an orgasm from his body with magic again, he would rather do it while listening to Snape's wonderful voice.

Hp

"Now as wonderful as rolling around with you in bed in the nude is, I believe that we have business to attend to." Severus tried to force his voice into something that resembled normality, even when he felt quite deliciously shaken up by the unexpected and rather forceful climax that had happened a moment ago.

Harry's magic had drew him in completely and his own magic had responded likewise, even before Severus could utilize the magic for anything other than sex, as erotic and arousing as it was, the magic had seemed to guess their most subconscious thoughts and reacted instinctively, bringing them even closer.

Regretfully Severus pulled away from the warmth of Harry's body though he winced at the sticky semen coating both his stomach and that of his young lover. Harry was watching him with bright, wide eyes. Severus whispered a cleaning charm as he sat on the edge of the bed, shivering in the sudden cold air in the bedroom after the warmth from Harry's body.

Harry sat up as well after a moment and leaned against his side, Severus wrapping an arm around his waist as he said. "You remember my second gift?"

Harry nodded against his chin, butting his head against the sensitive skin on Severus' throat. Severus pulled back a little, wincing. Harry had tucked his head in underneath Severus' chin. He stroked the messy hair close by. For years he had secretly joked about Harry's height, knowing that the younger wizard was smaller than his father but now he began to understand that it had certain advantages as well.

"So how do we do this?" Harry looked at him, chewing on his lip for a moment. Severus watched him dispassionately, seeing the tell tale signs of nervousness in the younger male. Harry refused to meet his eyes but then he took a deep breath and glanced up, smiling at Severus.

"We do not have to do this, Harry, if you are uncomfortable with it." He could find Harry another gift if his young wizard didn't want it…

"No, I do want it! I want it more than anything else. I want to show people that I'm yours and that this may have started out as a convenience marriage but it isn't the case any longer! Rings can be destroyed and taken away but not what has happened between us! I don't know if these feelings will grow stronger in the future but if the war has taught me anything it is that I can make my own moments last and that is what I'm doing. This is how I feel about you now and that is what I want to remember!"

Harry's face looked glorious in his anger but Severus couldn't help but swallow thickly before he nodded and Summoned his wand to him. He may not have any clue about how Harry truly felt about him; he was too much of a coward to ask…

_But is it cowardness to ask the question? Or can it just be that for the first time in my life I've something that is pure? What if I jinx it when I say it? I do know that Harry feels strongly about me and perhaps the time for words is no__t yet right so I can wait. I can wait and show him with actions how I feel about him, just as he shows me daily with actions how he feels about me. _

"Very well, now you have to think very hard on the design you wish so that your magic will work together with mine and to take the shape that you desire. I'll touch my wand to the place where the tattoo should appear to guide it. This is tricky magic, Harry. It is almost like wish magic and it can be quite whimsical and none know how the magic can respond and bring about unforeseen things."

"So you will be focusing your magic on the intent behind it, so that the tattoo stays for as long as you love me?" Harry's voice was shaky.

"Of course, do you think that I'll use this opportunity to bind you?" His very voice was cold and his demeanor stiff but he couldn't help himself. It struck at him like the lashing of a whip. He thought he had given Harry all the reason to trust him but it seemed that so many years of mistrust could not be easily erased…

"I was actually hoping that in a manner of speaking, yes, it would be. I know that you don't want that and I understand that, Severus but I just want to show everybody who I belong to. I want people to know instantly that none of us were forced into this union and to know the intent behind the tattoo. I want to show everybody who I belong to, so they don't question me or try to take me…"

Harry's breathing caught harshly but the green eyes were as honest as they stared up in Severus' own. He tried to place a hand against Harry's thigh to settle him but the younger male shook his head wildly as he said. "The intent behind the tattoo is so that I know how you feel about me. But I want other people to know that I'm a taken man and that they cannot persuade me to try and change my mind as long as the tattoo is around my wrist for all to see. I understand if you don't want anybody to see me as yours but…"

"Harry, would I have given Rita Skeeter an interview if I didn't want us to be seen in public together? Now stop getting these ridiculous ideas in your head and show me where you want the tattoo to be placed."

"I want it right here." Severus' grip on his wand faltered for a moment as Harry touched his wrist. He stared at the unmarked flesh and then glanced back up at Harry with an open mouth. Surely, his young wizard was wrong. Why would Harry want to display the tattoo so for everybody to see and to touch when they shook his hand?

He closed his mouth with a snap as he saw the look blazing in Harry's eyes. Harry was steeling himself for the rejection; he could feel it so his hand closed around the thin wrist as he said. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Harry nodded and Severus forced a smile to his face. He was oddly touched by the gesture that Harry would allow Severus to place his mark on his wrist, so that everybody could see. His throat had closed off with a lump the size of an egg but Severus knew he needed no words. He looked back up at Harry and softly said his voice a whisper.

"Focus upon the design and upon nothing else. Think of nothing else because it may end up wrong if your thoughts start to wander. I'll focus my subconsciousness upon the intent behind it, so that you know how I feel about you as long as the tattoo is there. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Severus watched his lover's face hungrily for a moment before he looked to the unmarked skin of Harry's wrist. He couldn't deny Harry this gift even when it had shocked him that Harry had wanted to display himself so openly.

Severus took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He had to keep his attention focused upon his magic because this could go wrong. Slowly he guided his magic to his wand, keeping himself focused upon the intend behind the magic. _Harry needs to know how I feel. As long as this tattoo is there, Harry will know how I feel and…._

It wasn't even a conscious thought but the next moment Severus could feel the strain on his magic. There was a flash of light and he doubled over, panting as he heard Harry cry out. He tried to break the magic off but he couldn't. Harry groaned beside him but Severus could feel his magic tugging at him before with a sudden snap, it was done.

Severus struggled to open his eyes as his magic stabilized. He felt like he had just jogged a mile around Hogwarts but his first thought was for Harry. He sat up, ignoring the faint trembling in his limbs as his magic returned slowly to him, swirling about him. He reached out with a shaky hand to clasp the hand Harry had closed around his own wrist.

"How does it look? Let me see…." He murmured, unsure of what had happened. The Gryffindor's head was bowed and the beautiful green eyes hidden from his view but Severus feared the worse until Harry looked up as he said.

"It is just what I imagined…" Harry's lips eased into a smile and he glanced down. Severus' hands caught the slender ones in his own before he took a deep breath and looked down. His breathing caught in his throat at the dark green tattoo that stood out vividly against the pale skin. Severus had to look closely to see the shapes.

He glanced back up sharply at Harry who merely shrugged in response. His eyes narrowed as he hissed.

"A snake and a griffin?" The snake's tail was in the beak of the griffin that was a creature with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. They forced a perfect band but the skin around Harry's wrist was slightly red. Severus looked back up and he asked calmly.

"Why a griffin?" Harry shook his head before he shrugged and said.

"I don't know, I didn't pick this shape. I do know that griffins are the guardians of treasures but that was all that the _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them _had written in it about them. But perhaps our magic combined and created this. I don't know. I just thought about snakes…"

"You will never seize to surprise me, Mr. Potter." Severus shook his head. The tattoo did look rather nice on Harry's wrist, the dark green offset the pale skin wonderfully. The next moment Harry molded himself against Severus as he lifted his face for a kiss. Severus obliged and then buried his face in Harry's sweet smelling hair, he was very lucky to have his brat.

Hp

"Alright, I just have to focus my magic upon the intent behind it and then guide it to the appropriate place?" Harry glanced back at Snape slightly uncertain. This was the first time that he was trying to do this complex magic and he hoped that he was doing it right.

"Yes, I'll focus upon the shape and you must focus upon the intent behind it." Snape's voice was soft but unless Harry was very much mistaken there was an almost inaudible quiver in it. He could understand Snape's reluctance. The older wizard was afraid that there was a catch but there would not be one, Harry would make sure of it.

He raised his wand and said. "Where do you want it?"

Snape looked at him for a long moment before he softly said. "If it is not too much trouble, my shoulder blade would do. I…" Snape looked away for a moment, his eyes focusing upon something else as Harry hastened to say.

"It is alright, Severus…I understand…"

"Do you really? Do you really understand why I cannot bear to wear this anywhere somebody can see and make fun of it? I want this to be private and only for your eyes. Nobody else has to see this…I can understand if you don't…"

"No, Severus, I want this. I'm honored that you'll even consider wearing my tattoo. And I don't care if you decide to have it on your shoulder blade or on your tongue, just as long as you're comfortable with it. Do you want to go ahead with this?" Snape looked at him as if Harry had surprised him greatly.

"When did you grow up to be so mature, Mr. Potter?" The remark was used to hide the feelings Snape was struggling with but the slight smile that twisted the thin lips made Harry sigh as he said.

"Well, I had to. I don't hear you complaining."

"Of course I'm not. I happen to like my mature wizard." The positively devilish leer that he got made Harry blush so he raised his wand again.

"Let's do this." Snape merely nodded, a little bit pale but he did turn around. Harry lowered his wand carefully and focused upon the magic as he thought. _I want Severus to know how I feel…I need Severus to know how I feel…_

There was a flash of light but there was only the faintest tug on his magic but Harry gaped at the tattoo that had appeared. He stammered for a moment as Snape asked his voice a bit shaky. "How does it look?"

"It…it looks fabulous actually…" Harry stuttered.

"It doesn't sound like it. What _is it?" _

"You really want to know?" Harry was treated to a glare as Snape rose and stalked to the bathroom to see for himself. Harry counted the seconds away until Snape snarled and marched back in the room.

"A phoenix? You branded me with a_ phoenix_?" The older wizard's face was murderous as Harry held up his hands and said.

"Hey, this isn't my fault. I can't help that our magic responds to our desires as you pointed out earlier."

"Yes, but why a _phoenix? _Out of all the blasted birds it is…"

"It is because a phoenixes song inspires courage in the pure of heart. I think that the phoenix appeared to show that you were always that, pure of heart…" His voice didn't sound very strong but as Harry looked up, he saw a rare sight. He had managed to stun Severus Snape into silence.

Severus just stood there, gawking at him before the older wizard closed his mouth and looked away at once, one hand reaching out to touch the tattoo. Snape pulled back as if he had been branded and he looked at the pale fingers as if to see if the ink had worn off.

Harry looked away. He understood why Snape didn't want anybody to see the tattoo. Who in the right mind would want to be branded by the mark of another wizard when they had been bound for longer than their husband had been alive by the Dark Mark?

It obviously didn't matter that this mark was one of love, it was still a mark and why wouldn't Snape see it as anything different than being bound? Who in their right mind would see this as freedom instead of being enslaved; only the purpose was different. Harry had enslaved Snape with the ridiculous claim to love and to need him for the rest of his life. Hadn't he remembered that the people Harry loved tended to end up hurt because of him?

_I am no different tha__n Dumbledore. He too used love as an excuse to slave people…It is no wonder that Snape is so silent and enraged about this, who wouldn't be? He hasn't even been free for one day and I enslave him immediately with the stupid claim to love him…_

Harry felt sick to his stomach as his thoughts churned and despite the fact that he hadn't eaten any dinner he could feel the bile rising in his throat. With a mumbled excuse he flew past the stunned Snape and into the bathroom to heave into the toilet.

The bile tasted sour in his throat and it made it eyes sting but the knowledge of what he had done stung even worse and Harry threw up, sick with the knowledge of what he had done and why. _Severus has been right for all these years, I'm no better than Dumbledore, he too manipulated people and I do the same. I only use a different approach and pretend that I need people….The Dursleys were right, I'm a freak and I can't love anybody without binding them to me. Look at what I did to Snape… I didn't allow him to die but made him choose life, even when he didn't want to…_

"Harry?" Snape's voice was a soft whisper but Harry flinched away as the elegant fingers brushed his hair away from his forehead.

"Don't...don't touch me…I'm a freak…" He choked out, pulling away from the comforting dark presence. His stomach rebelled again and Harry sicked up again, heaving into the bowl.

"Just take deep breaths and pull away if you can." Snape's voice was pitched low and gentle but Harry could feel the calculating black gaze on his face. He couldn't look at Snape, couldn't look his wizard in the eye and see the rejection and the redemption there. He couldn't bear to know that Snape was unhappy.

Harry managed to swallow thickly after a moment, accepting the glass of water Snape held out to him with a murmured thanks before Snape said. "Now what is going on? Something has taken up residence in your mind and I refuse to move until you tell me."

Harry glanced up. Snape scowled down at him, eyes narrowed in a glare and the silence deepened. Harry finally couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't possibly make things worse by staying silent so he blurted out. "I'm sorry for making you do this! I'm as bad as Dumbledore. I use love as a tool to bind you! I didn't let you die as you wanted to; no instead I linked your magic to mine and forced you to live without even asking for your opinion. And now I'm making you wear this tattoo even when I know that you don't want…"

"Have you even thought for a moment about what I may think?" Snape's voice was cold and Harry stopped in mid sentence, eyes wide as he stared up at the enraged wizard.

Snape's eyes were cold as he hissed. "You presume to know so much of what I think but your arrogance astonishes me. This is worse than your father, Potter! He never presumed to know what other people think as you do! Did you even think for a moment that you were so important and powerful that you could pull me from death simply because you wanted to? You are a great fool, Potter! A linked magic must work both ways! I had to accept your sacrifice for our magic to become linked, no matter how it may have happened! I'm utterly amazed that even after all these months you still know nothing of me!"

Harry looked away, chastened but his cheeks stinging before Snape continued, in a softer tone. "Harry, do you not truly know me at all? Did you really think that you could make me take a tattoo if I did not want this? You foolish Gryffindor, I gave you the gift, didn't I?"

"But I abused the love…"

"You are the only one who accepts me for who I am and who doesn't make any excuse for me or forces me to be anybody else than who I am. That is love, Harry. Dumbledore never accepted that and neither did Lily or the Dark Lord. You are the only one who truly knows me and I am the only one who truly knows you. You will sooner kill yourself then allow your love to abuse somebody, despite what happened in your childhood. Albus Dumbledore would have been honored if he had even a tenth of the understanding about love as you do and yet you still have enough love in you to teach it to somebody who has never known it and to show that person that he too, is capable of loving somebody."

Harry didn't have any words that could be said as Snape leaned forward and pulled him into a warm embrace. Snape's magic caressed Harry's skin but Harry barely felt it as he closed his eyes and allowed the magic to sooth and to calm him. Hands stroked his hair and the tattoo flared faintly against his skin but as the warm lips murmured against his ear, Harry fully relaxed, yes, Snape did truly understand him and he was very lucky to belong to this wizard.

"Come, we shall go to bed and tomorrow is the start of our new life."

Hp

Harry woke up the next morning with a sore arse, which he treasured and a sore head, which felt extremely heavy and disoriented. He shook his head firmly to try and clear the feeling of befuddlement he was feeling. He blinked as a feeling of dizziness passed and frowned as he moved to a more comfortable position.

It may just be him but he felt very similar when he had at first woken up when he had linked his magic to Snape's. But this time his magic was oddly calm and only the slightest twitch behind him as Snape moved made him realize that he was aware of the older wizard as he had never been before.

He sat up slowly and glanced back. Something strange was going on. He felt different, still half asleep even when his own mind was awake. He scratched the back of his head absent mindedly before shrugging. He knew something was different but he couldn't place his finger on it.

He rose from the bed, intent on making breakfast even as he stumbled when his magic lurched suddenly. He managed to catch himself in time before he slammed his head against the corner of the bed. He groaned when pain flared his arse and cursed softly when he realized that his stumbling through the room on the way to the loo without his glasses on had managed to wake up Snape who blinked up at him sleepily.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." He said, straightening up slowly. He narrowed his way to try and get Snape into focus when suddenly an odd emotion flashed through him.

_Worry_

Harry's head automatically snapped up to meet the dark gaze as he saw the eyes widened. Wordlessly he summoned his glasses to him and hastily put them on. Had he been feeling this correctly? But these weren't his emotions, not at all. But then who was feeling worried for him?

_Astonishment and shock…_

Harry stumbled backwards with the wave of emotion that crashed over him. He looked back up at Snape to see the black eyes widening even more before Snape asked, his voice tight. "Am I the only one who is imagining this or are you feeling the same?"

Harry stammered for a moment. How could Snape be so calm? He had no idea what he was feeling. He shook his head, overwhelmed by the sudden impact of emotions that were crashing over it.

_Anger, shock, regret annoyance, weariness, astonishment, resentment but above all regret_

Once more staring into Snape's eyes as his own blurred with the force of his own emotions, Harry fled, slamming the door shut behind him, knowing that this new development between them was regretted by Snape and nothing could shake the feeling of sadness that rose in him.

Hp

Severus cursed, loudly. He rose from the bed, intend on chasing after his young husband. A feeling of sadness was rising through the bond, a part unburied and unaccepted that Severus now recognized as Harry and the bond that had laid dormant between them for so long.

He paced the floor, unsure of what to do until he could master his emotions. _There had to be a solution for this._ As if reminding him and mocking him the tattoo on his shoulder twitched and Severus flexed the muscles in his back irritably. What had gone wrong?

The magic used in the tattoos had finalized the bond between Harry and himself and carried it to a new level. In all his time of doing research Severus had never come across this sort of thing happening before. True, all cases of linked magic were unique and never before had somebody shared the magic with somebody who had been a horcrux for most of his life but surely something could be done about this.

Severus paced the bedroom again. He knew from experience that blocking the bond could be disastrous and somehow, he knew that Harry would resent him for it. Had this had something to do with the intent behind the magic they had cast last night or something else?

Severus wracked his memory to try and find some insignificant detail that would explain what was happening here. Wish magic was notoriously whimsical and it took one who had mastered the words and the meaning of them to master wish magic. Had they done something wrong?

_I wanted Harry to know how I feel…_

His blood turned to ice at the revelation. They had brought this on themselves and the bond and magic had simply reacted to this. Severus stood still in the bedroom, a feeling of relief rising up in his chest, emotions that were entirely his own. He was confused, yes, by what was happening but it made sense.

_So if we made this happen then it must mean that it can be reversed…but is that what I truly want? I always wanted somebody who knew me and who cared for me and this is a golden __opportunity. I mean, Harry will know me much more intimately than anybody else ever will and this is the kind of bond I always craved, for somebody to understand me. But can I nurture this with him? _

Severus focused upon Harry, feeling the tell tale emotions of the younger man's upset state of mind.

_Hurt__ and a feeling of sadness. _

He could nurture this newfound aspect of the bond but right now, he needed to set things right with his bond mate. So after Severus tied his dressing gown around his waist, he went in search of Harry. He had things to explain and to make right.

Hp

Harry was in the kitchen, scrubbing furiously at a pan that had been left on the fire and whatever Snape had made for dinner had burned black in the bottom of the pan. He tried to ignore his tears of the emotions that were spilling through the bond. It was hard enough to try and focus on his own emotions until suddenly…

_Relief. A huge feeling that rose to choke his throat and…_

Harry wrenched himself away. He had no business trying to read Snape's emotions. The older wizard had made it regrettably clear when Harry could feel the regret spiking into him when they had realized that they could read each other's emotions…

"Harry?" He turned, more out of habit than conscious thought when he heard the sound of his name. Snape stood in the doorway and the blurred imagine of the older wizard made Harry choke up with new tears.

He knew his bond mate didn't want him but to know it so plainly was…

Arms pulled him against a firm, unyielding body as fingers stroked his hair soothingly as Snape murmured. "Silly brat, trust in a Gryffindor to jump to conclusions even before I had a time to proper examine what was happening and to check in my first response. I was as confused as you are, Harry so do not take offense at my first range of emotions. I may have regretted many things in my life but I have never regretted what has happened between us, anything of it, do you understand?"

Harry nodded as the gentle fingers curled under his chin. "You understand what has happened between us?"

Harry nodded again and said. "Yeah, something went wrong. We're able to read each others emotions and that wasn't supposed to have happened…"

"No, it wasn't supposed to but we made it happen. Do you remember what words you thoughts when you guided your magic to the tattoo? Do you remember the intent behind the magic that created the tattoo?" Snape's voice was pitched low. Harry lowered his eyes, thinking deeply before he remembered with a jolt as his eyes snapped back up to the dark ones.

"I wanted you to know how I felt…"

_Pleasure flowed through the bond_

Harry blushed at the intensity of Snape's approval as the thin lips curled into a smile and Snape said. "Very good. I…"

"I'm sorry. I'm to blame for all of this! I messed this up! I can't do anything right. I'm such a freak…"

_Anger, more powerful __than anything he had ever felt before made him dizzy…_

Harry recoiled as Snape leaned down as he hissed. "Stop saying that! You are not the only one who thought this! I'm to blame as well! I thought the exact same words and our magic responded to it. We are both to blame and you will get that ridiculous notion out of your head. Now dressed in something less scandalizing and we will talk about this new turn of events. Do not think for a moment that I'm angry with you or regret what has happened. If anything, I'm pleased with this new turn of events. Now hurry up."

And as Snape pulled away, Harry looked down and blushed red as he realized he was completely naked. He fled up the stairs, followed by a feeling of arousal and a dark but wistful chuckle.

Hp

Severus set about making tea and he slowly focused upon Harry's feelings, allowing them to wash over him as he examined each one in turn carefully. Harry's feelings were much like the younger male was, shy but expressive and Severus knew he had to go about this carefully.

He whistled a soft tune to himself, indulging in some lightheartedness that he rarely if never felt. He set the tea down on the kitchen table and picked a seat, stirring a lump of sugar into Harry's tea and added some milk. He wasn't entirely sure how sweet Harry liked his tea but Severus knew from experience that it was better to have something in their hands and to focus upon than the endless silence that would fall between them.

Who would have thought six months ago that he would be sitting at this table, sharing a bond with Harry Potter of all people that linked his magic and his feelings to the Savior of the Wizarding World? Nobody that was for sure, least of all Severus himself. But then again, who would have thought that he would be exonerated?

He had always assumed that he had been living on borrowed time, that he would not survive the war or if he survived it that he would be chucked into Azkaban, imprisoned for the rest of his life but not sitting here at the kitchen table, sipping tea with his husband?

Severus lowered his mug as the notion hit him. _I'm a free man. I've all the time in the world to consider what I want to do…oh dear Merlin, I've never felt this freedom or this overwhelmed before…_

He was glad that he was sitting down. Of course he had always indulged in plans, in dreams of future entirely his own with a lover by his side, a lover who knew and who loved him and who adored travelling. A lover who Severus could show the world and who he could teach about new cultures and things alike. A lover who liked to be shown new things…in short, Harry.

But now the time was truly here and Severus didn't even have a clue of what he was going to do with the time now. Sure, there were still things that needed to be done. He needed to recover and see what remained of his reputation and name. It probably wasn't much, even with Harry's support.

The sound of a chair scraping backwards made him glance up to see Harry's anxious eyes. The teenager's sensitive emotions shifted over Severus before the younger male got them under control but Severus allowed his expression to soften as he realized just how anxious Harry was.

He slowly extended his hand and allowed it to come and rest upon Harry's, relieved and much more confident when Harry didn't move to pull away or the pale hand even twitched slightly. Severus took a sip of tea before he said.

"By now you must have understood and worked out what has happened between us, haven't you?"

Harry only nodded, green eyes glancing down towards his mug of tea before picking it up and taking a quick sip, scalding his mouth by the sight of it. Severus hid a smirk before he continued.

"Do you know that during all the years when The Dark…Voldemort was in hiding or was rising to power, I used to daydream about a time like this? I do not mean me sitting at the table of my old and damp house with a snake bite that should have killed me and someone who linked their magic to me, no. I mean to be exonerated, which even in my wildest fantasies would never come to pass, and to even have a taste of what we have, that would have been agreeable to me. But instead, life, as it usually so happens, doesn't turn out the way one expects it to."

Harry's eyes slowly rose up to meet his own and Severus held them as he whispered, thumb brushing the tender skin underneath his own. "No, instead, I'm here in my old damp house with a snake bite that should have killed me, and having a lover who is completely mine and who has the chance to truly know me."

He took a deep breath and looked away before he continued. "I'm not making much sense but I think that you understand of all people, the overwhelming sensation of suddenly finding that you have all the time in the world to pursue your own fantasies and to truly be free. It is mind blowing. There is a lot that we have to discuss about our future but before that happens; I want to tell you something."

Harry cocked his head to the side and Severus could feel the curiosity coming from the younger male before Harry said. "Sure, yeah, of course, Severus."

Harry was trying to sound confident even when Severus knew that Harry wasn't feeling that. He held Harry's eyes, searching them for a long moment before he abruptly pushed his chair back and rose, startling Harry as Severus walked around the table and sank down upon his knees in front of his startled Gryffindor who watched the process unfold with wide eyes.

He reached forward until he could rest a hand against Harry's cheek and softly said, drawing the younger male's attention to himself. "For all those years as I have dreamed and fantasized, there was always one thing that was consistent, one thing I desired above all others. I always desired a lover, a companion who knew me and who knew my moods and my most sacred thoughts and feelings. I always desired somebody who loved me for me and who was not angry at me when I was in one of my moods but who took it in stride. But it is just that in recent months, ever since you linked our magic together, my fantasies have changed significantly. Do you wish to know how they changed?"

_Confusion and __curiosity_

Severus had to smile at the emotions as Harry nodded eagerly. He rose up so he could look Harry in the eye as he jabbed a finger into Harry's chest. "It was you! You are the thing that changed! In the past it was a nameless face, and yes, I had my preferences, somebody who was younger than me and who was slightly submissive but as an equal even though the looks didn't matter. But now it is somebody I can put a name to. That person is you. It is your face and your personality that I envision when I see myself in the future, walking down an unknown street with you by my side, showing you the beauty of the world beyond Britain. You are the person I see myself making love to. You are the person I'm sharing a bed and a house with. You are the person who I'm sitting at the table with, eating my meals in a house that is our own. In short, I desire in my future you to love and to show you the world and all I know in it. I want you to be the one who kisses me goodnight at night and I want you to be the one to wake me up in the morning, sucking my cock, though I'm open to other options as well when you seek to wake me in the morning."

Severus fell silent at last, looking up into the pale looking face that was positively alight with something. Something that Severus couldn't quite decipher before Harry leaned forward and asked, hope in his voice as he breathed.

"Do you mean it?"

Severus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he said. "Of course."

He made it sound as if he said this to somebody daily. As if he laid his feelings and emotions bare for all to see and then Harry sniffled once and leaned forward as he knocked Severus backwards on his arse as he slipped his arms around Severus' scarred neck and softly said. "Good, because you know…"

Shyly the green eyes looked away as Harry slipped into Severus' lap with an agonizing ease as Harry said. "I've never been one for having many fantasies or daydreams together but ever since we have gotten married, you do feature more prominently in them. You are my future, Severus, whether you like it or not and I for one think that this new aspect of the bond is brilliant."

"I cannot help but echo that sentiment, my brat." Severus murmured softly, his lips in Harry's hair before he lifted his legs slightly so he could trap Harry and promised in a silky whisper. "Let me see if I can get you to spill those fantasies of yours." And as Harry's delightful blush tainted his cheeks, the green eyes were aglow with happiness and arousal and Severus smiled, he knew he would quite like exploring his future with Harry Potter.

Hp

It was the sound of an owl tapping its beak against the window that caused Harry to glance up. He frowned at the unfamiliar brown owl that was sitting on the window sill. He rose, untangling himself from Snape who glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Allowing the owl in Harry untied the thick envelope. He wondered who had sent them the mail. His fingers pried open the envelope. The next moment he hissed sharply even as his eyes scanned the parchment. _Be prepared, this is just the beginning. You'll atone for your crimes, Snape!_

And as Harry cried out as the strong smell of petrol hit his nose and his hands were suddenly inflamed in white hot pain, he was only dimly aware that Snape caught him and whispered harshly.

"Revenge?!"

**Oh dear a cliffy. Well, you know me. I can never leave well enough alone, now can I? But misery means bonding for our heroes of course so fluffy moments perhaps who knows? So what did you think of my twist? Tell me of course what you want to see. **

**In the next chapter: More trouble in paradise for it seems that this was only the beginning of what Harry and Severus have to go through. What will happen when our heroes leave their house so that Harry can get better? Is their very house in danger? Or will these people stop at nothing when rumors in the paper about Severus buying his way out of prison start to appear? Will Harry feel better or only feel worse and can Severus deal with a sick bond mate or will he do as he always does in his nature and snarl at anybody who approaches. That and more in: Revenge. **


	23. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. Alright, I apologize hugely for the lack of updates and no, I haven't abandoned this story but it may take longer because of my personal life and plus, I'm writing three fest fics (all of them Snarry) so that is taken up all my time. But I did ****manage to write this chapter. Alright, so bear with me because the updates may be a little bit slow in coming. But I won't hold you off from this lovely chapter, let's begin.**

"Bubotuba pus." Severus' very voice was a harsh whisper as he held Harry by the shoulders. The smell of petrol was overpowering to his sensitive nose but he tuned the scent out. The owl had already flown away but Harry whimpered softly. The young man was keeping himself together bravely but Severus knew how much those boils had to hurt.

"Here, sit down at the table. I should have the necessary ingredients around here somewhere." Severus helped Harry to sit down, staring down into the green eyes that flashed with pain and that were washed with tears that Harry had been taught not to let fall. His heart clenched in sympathy and he didn't need the bond to feel the pain that radiated from the younger wizard. He stroked the lightening bolt scar for a moment and whispered. "My brave Gryffindor, the heart of a lion you have."

Severus' sure steps faltered as he hastened towards the stock room he kept in the basement. The last time he ever was here was years ago. Praying that the preservation charm held that he had cast on the ingredients he muttered the password and waved his wand in a complex pattern before the door slid open. The house may not be worth much but he did have some of the best wards installed, or rather he had done so himself.

_Wrenching__ pain made Severus' heart clench together in sympathy but what was more was the feeling of fear that travelled across the bond…_

His head snapped up and immediately Severus surveyed what was left of his stock. It wasn't much. It was enough to brew the most simple of potions but not what Harry needed. Severus sighed; there was only one they could go to. He searched his potions kit that he had left here in search of a pain relief potion but the only ones he had with him were the weak ones and they wouldn't help Harry. He had his own potions that he had to take but they were only meant for him and not as something to be given to Harry.

He stalked back up the stairs, annoyed with the dismal laboratory he had build in the house after his parents had died and he had inherited it. It hadn't served his needs then and it certainly wouldn't do so now. He didn't have the time to brew something complex, especially with the ingredients that were rotten at best. His hand clenched the letter in his pocket, the urge to draw his wand and find out whoever had sent this, whoever had the gall to forcefully enter their lives and ruin things, even to go as far as to harm his bond mate.

He had to force himself to take a deep breath so the sudden anger he was feeling wouldn't spill over into Harry. This new development of the bond between them was a nice surprise but because they could only sense each other's emotions it wasn't hard to create misunderstandings. Severus looked into the kitchen for a moment to check in on Harry on his way to the floo. His brat sat in the same spot that Severus had left him, completely folded in and reminding Severus of a small bird. The handsome face of his bond mate was turned away from him towards the window that was still opened and allowed some of the warm summer air into their cool home.

Severus didn't need the magical tattoos or the bond between them to feel the pain that was radiating off of Harry. He stepped into the kitchen and softly said. "Harry?"

The younger male looked up at him but already Severus could see the dull green eyes and the pale face. He was at Harry's side in two steps as he crouched down in front of his husband and pushed back the sweaty fringe to feel the slightly burning of the scarred forehead. The fever blurred green eyes locked with his own and Severus sighed softly. He traced light fingers down one cheek that was wet with tears and he softly said. "Come, we shall floo to Hogwarts and get you in a bed. You need medical attention that I'm unable to give."

It seemed that it hadn't been only thinned Bubotuba pus that had been in that envelope. Severus forced a smile to his face and slowly rocked back on his heels so he could rise in a fluent motion. Carefully walking around the chair he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and hoisted him up, supporting him as they walked to the floo. Reaching out with one hand, Severus grabbed the tin that contained the floo powder and he threw the powder in, making the flames turn green.

"We shall go together because I do not trust you in a floo network when you are feeling well." He secured Harry to his chest with a careful arm and guided the younger male towards the floo. It was evident of the trust between them that Harry didn't struggle but merely allowed himself to be guided to the floo. Carefully Severus held Harry to him with an arm around the waist as he said in a clear voice. "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts."

The rush of floo and the sight of the dingy living room were the last thing he saw before they were floo'd away.

Hp

Harry tried to be as silent as possible as they floo'd into Hogwarts. He inhaled the familiar scent of the Hospital Wing though he found himself preferring the comforting scent from their home. Gentle hands pulled him along but even the smallest motion was making Harry queasy to his stomach. He realized his head was pounding and his hands stung fiercely where the pus had fallen on it. Slowly he breathed in the smells of fresh sheets and medicines. It was strange that the Hospital Wing seemed to feel like home to him.

"And what has happened now?" Even the familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey was welcoming to Harry. The strong hands on his shoulder steadied him confidently as he was guided to the bed even as Snape gave a quick explanation of what had happened. The bed looked incredibly soft but so small. Harry was used to sleeping in a bed that was shared by Snape. He carefully sat down on the bed, trying to fight off the headache that was threatening to overwhelm him.

He would have leaned his head down in his hands but that was impossible now. He could understand why somebody would try to harm them but why had he been so stupid not to check for spells or potions first? He had seen what had happened with Hermione when she had received a similar letter. He was a fool sometimes.

Snape and Madam Pomfrey were still talking to one another so Harry sat back on the edge of the bed; his feet were dangling a little bit above the stone cold floor but at least this way he could relax a little. He glanced up at them, eyes squinting in the strong sunlight that came from the windows across the ward. The light hurt his very head but the steady flow of emotions, calm emotions that came from Snape was a balm to his ragged nerves. As long as Snape was calm, and the man was always calm, even in the worst kind of danger, everything was well.

Harry looked up at his bond mate. The dark eyes looked at him for a moment before the thin lips curled into a slight smile. He glanced down at the tattoo that peeked out from underneath his shirt sleeve. The bond may still be settling between them and it would need further examination and exploring but Snape could truly hide nothing from Harry now.

_I wonder if Severus is truly alright with this? He says he is but he is such a private man and for years the only place that was completely his was his mind and his feelings. A Legilimens cannot read emotions and he has learned to hide the emotions from showing in his face. So is he really comfortable with this new aspect of the bond between us? It must be quite an adjustment but that does mean that I can show him how I feel about him and that I do truly begin to love him. He is a man worthy of love and now he can't tell me that I lie to him when he reads my emotions._

"Well let me see your hands, Harry, we will have you all right in a jiffy. Now why don't you settle back and I shall get all the necessary ingredients? Severus, hover on the other side of the bed if you will, you'll get in the way."

"I do not hover, Poppy!"

"Really, you could have fooled me but very well, whatever you are doing, would you be so kind to do so on the other side of the bed?"

Harry had to stifle a giggle despite himself at the glare Snape send Madam Pomfrey. The older wizard muttered underneath his breath but Harry could tell that Snape wasn't really annoyed. The older wizard moved with an easy grace that Harry envied. Even when Snape was injured the Potions Master moved with an innate elegance that made Harry wish he had the same thing. It was a panther stroll; nearly silent footsteps that had been honed in years of war and that had no doubt saved his life countless times.

The long legs carried Snape easily around the bed and Harry found his eyes glued to the powerful wizard's muscles as they rippled underneath the shirt Snape was wearing. Harry felt a brief flash of arousal and within a moment he realized he had been caught as he glanced up to find the dark eyes smoldering with amusement and a bit of hunger. Harry smiled back.

_The flash of amusement was brief but it filled Harry up as did Snape's laugh__ter….he felt like the sun had shown on him again after months of being in the dark. _

The elegant and gentle fingers stroked his hair away from his forehead as the dark eyes peered down at him as with a smirk before Snape brushed Harry's hair away from his ear and whispered, hot breath fanning the sensitive subject. "So if I pace around this ward then we'll have you sufficiently distracted so that Madam Pomfrey can work on you?"

Harry shivered as he peeked to the side. Snape's distraction techniques were certainly working because he wasn't so focused on the pain and how bad he was feeling. He smiled at his wizard and softly said. "Well, perhaps if you put those hands of yours to work then I may be distracted enough from the pain…"

"I think that Madam Pomfrey is not very interested in examining the other part of your anatomy that swells up."

Harry opened his mouth to answer but he suddenly squeezed his eyes shut as pain spiked in his head. The pain shot through his head so sharply that it made his eyes water. His head lolled to the side and he heard soft voices as pain in various other places of his body made itself known. His hands were positively aflame and he allowed his head to come and rest against the unyielding surface underneath his cheek. Something tight was wrapped around his shoulders and Harry opened his mouth so his breath could escape in painful gasps.

_Don't make a sound, this doesn't hurt…it is nothing when I had that bladder infection…no really, it is nothing…_

A hand stroked his hair but Harry tried to be strong. He opened his eyes and peeked at Madam Pomfrey from underneath his fringe. The mediwitch had her wand in hand and raised over Harry's legs. There was a blank expression on her face but her lips eased in a smile as she nodded at Harry and carefully lowered her wand. "Well, Severus was right; your hands were hit by Bubotuba pus and some combination of a potion that I cannot place. More tests will be necessary before I can give you something that will make you feel better. But this is a quick working potion that makes you feverish and no doubt queasy to your stomach. I'll get you something for your hands first and then I'll turn a spell on you that will tell us hopefully what potion was used on you."

Harry could only nod, chewing on his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Somebody was breathing close by his ear and he glanced up to find that he was resting against Snape's chest. The older wizard didn't seem to mind because his arm was fastened around Harry's shoulders to secure him. The fathomless eyes were staring down at him from behind the curtain of dark hair as Snape bowed his head. Hastily muttering an apology Harry tried to rise but he found that he was unable to do because a large hand held him trapped.

Harry could feel himself tensing. What was Snape doing? The firm grip around his shoulder prevented him from rising and finally with a sigh Harry relaxed his head back and curled up against Snape, settling into the new position he had crawled into to escape the pain. He drew his knees up to his chest and shuffled a little until he was finally comfortable. Snape was a solid presence by his bedside and Harry glanced up at the older wizard who was fulfilling his role as supporting pillar.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this, Severus?" Madam Pomfrey returned quickly with a basin filled with a clear liquid that she told Harry to soak his hands in. Carefully, aided by Madam Pomfrey's careful hands Harry lowered his hands in the cool water. The water was slightly murky and Snape shifted a little so he could sniff the water as he said. "Murtlap Essence. It will make your hands feel better before Madam Pomfrey bandages them."

Harry didn't answer. The water soothed the pain in his hands almost immediately but he began to realize just how much his head had been pounding and how tired he was. With a sigh he leaned his head back against Snape's chest, sighing softly as he fully relaxed in his bond mate's arms, trusting in his wizard to keep him steady and support him.

_W__eariness fell over Harry like a blanket and he struggled to try and not slip into sleep like he wanted to. Suddenly calm descended over him a long with a feeling of resolve. Snape would take care of him…_

He closed his eyes and dozed lightly, comforted by the steady flow of calm emotions that came through the bond, the warm arms that surrounded him and the soft lull of voices that somehow told him that he was going to be fine just as long as Snape was there.

Hp

Severus stroked the dark hair underneath his hand and glanced down. He looked back up at Poppy, mouth working against a smile as he asked. "Does he know that you added a sleeping potion to the Murtlap Essence?"

The mediwitch shook her head and Summoned the necessary things to attend to Harry. The blisters on the small hands had gone down a little but Severus could see the sweat soaking the dark fringe. The hidden green eyes moved restlessly beneath Harry's closed eyelids and Severus wondered what demons Harry was facing. He stroked the curse scar with his fingertips and then glanced at Poppy. "How long does this treatment take?"

He couldn't really ask the question that was at the foremost of his mind. Harry _had _to be alright. Severus had seen Harry in various states over the years, from bordering on a depression to being nearly killed by the Dark Lord but he had always been convinced that Harry would bounce back, the younger wizard always did. It was only when he had married Harry that he learned just how much the Gryffindor kept hidden. He had never noticed how much Harry kept bottled up inside, how much guilt was eating inside of him.

And just when they were finally doing better something like this happened. Could their life never be peaceful and their own? Would they always have to look over their shoulders? Wand in hand and jump at shadows whenever they heard a noise that didn't belong? This wasn't supposed to be the way he was going to celebrate his freedom. They should be free to walk the streets now without being called names or afraid to leave their home because they could be harmed.

He closed his eyes tightly. This wasn't supposed to be this way. Severus knew that he deserved this punishment but Harry didn't. Harry deserved so much more. Severus sighed deeply, careful not to dislodge his husband who as sleeping against his chest. Harry didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be punished for Severus' crimes. Cautioned Severus placed a light kiss against Harry's warm forehead, the letter in his pocket burning in his pocket. He loathed to admit it but following his first instinct, to storm out of the house and to hex the coward who had send this letter was not the right course of action.

He glanced up at Poppy with empty eyes and said. "Would you mind calling Minerva for me and the Weasley family and miss Granger? I'm afraid that we have need of them."

He dropped his gaze back to Harry and softly said, stroking the dark hair away from the closed eyes. "I will find out whoever did this and make sure that they can never harm you again. I swore to protect you, even against myself and because of me you are hurt. Perhaps it was better if you had just left me to die, Harry. I know what you did was not only for yourself but for me as well, but you have to understand that if you choose to stay with me, then you may be subject to more of these things happening. This country is not a safe haven for the both of us, Harry, even though I wish it was. There are too many things that I've done and while they may have exonerated me for it, the public obviously does not agree. I just wish that I did not have to draw you into the middle of this."

_Yes, we promised to be together for better or for worse but I cannot live with myself if I destroy Harry's life as well. It is a shame that I'll be hunted down until this generation forgets my role in this war or forgives me, but I do not want this for Harry. I want him to be able to live a life of his own choosing and not to be forced to glance over his shoulder every moment when he enters the street out of fear somebody takes revenge. I'll reap what I've sown but it is not fair that I give Harry this half life. _

Severus sighed deeply again. He had always known that even when he would come out of the war, he would always be hunted down, either by those that took the law into their own hands or by his own conscience. But Harry deserved better. He did not deserve this. He deserved peace and a chance to live his own life.

Perhaps it was time to rethink not only of what he wanted to do with his life but also where he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He glanced down and he had to fight a smile. He was not going to give up Harry, no matter what would happen. He wouldn't give up his young husband without a fight or unless Harry asked him. And somehow, Severus knew that it may take a lot for Harry to ask him to leave and he was secretly glad for that as he once more brushed a kiss against the scarred forehead, because it meant that for once somebody actually wasn't going to give up on Severus Snape.

Hp

"But who would do such a thing?" Severus held up his hands to shush Miss Granger's horrified voice. He glanced back at his sleeping Gryffindor but Harry hadn't stirred once. The younger male had dropped into a deep sleep once the potion had managed to make him sleepy enough to give in. It had taken a little bit of coaxing from Severus to get Harry to lie down on his side and curled up underneath the blankets instead of against Severus. He pretended that his arms didn't feel cold from where before Harry's warmth had soaked into them but it had warmed his heart when Harry had released a distressed sound when he had been moved.

He refocused his attention on the group gathered before him. Weasley and Granger were sitting on one bed together while Molly and Arthur Weasley were gathered on the other. Bill and Charley Weasley stood in between the beds, faces grim while Minerva was helping Poppy to serve tea for everybody around.

"If I knew, do you really think I would still be standing here?" He snarled.

"Severus, we understand your concern but there is no reason to chew Hermione's head off. She is just as worried as you are and she is only trying to help. Do you honestly have no idea who would try to harm you or Harry?" Minerva arrived in the nick of time to save Granger from the rest of Severus' wrath. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before he said.

"I wish I knew, Minerva. The letter was no doubt meant for me but I cannot shake the feeling that it was only a warning. There are too many people out there who think that simply because their view of judgment was not served they can take the sword in their own hand and deliver judgment upon me and mine. Many people were not brave enough in the war to stand up against the Death Eaters and now that most of them are incarcerated they think that those that escaped judgment for whatever reason deserve revenge."

"There was no indication on the envelope or the note that may give us any clue who sent this?" It seemed Granger was becoming immune to his tongue, Severus glared instead.

"No, the owl was a common one. One that is seen regularly in wizarding Britain."

"What would happen if the Daily Prophet runs a news article about Harry being harmed instead of you? Rita Skeeter must love this, especially after the interview she wrote." Ronald glanced around the room, awaiting an answer.

"It will only anger them further. They must feel that Harry betrayed them since he is hauling with the enemy." It was Poppy who answered. The mediwitch looked shaken but very much like a formidable enemy.

"But our Harry hasn't done anything…" Molly cut in sharply and horrified.

"Except to link his magic to Severus, marry him, love him and defend him. For some people that alone might be enough to hate Harry. They feel like their hero has betrayed them and they think that they deserve revenge."

Severus was silent. Ronald Weasley was watching him before the younger wizard voiced what had been on Severus' mind. "You don't think that they'll stop at this, do you, Severus?"

Molly startled her kind eyes wide as she whispered. "But they wouldn't. They have already hurt Harry, what more can they do?"

"They will continue to push us, harm us, follow us, harass us and do whatever else it takes until either one of us snaps and does something unforgiveable so that we land in Azkaban. Or that one leaves the other, preferably Harry in their sick minds, or until they have driven us both out of the country! They will not stop until we are destroyed and everything we own out on the street for people to stomp upon." Severus didn't care that his voice sounded hollow or that he was merely stating facts, it was the truth. There would be no escape. Severus suppressed the tingle that shot down his spine. He was no seer but sometimes it seemed that there was something of a prophecy involved in his thoughts.

"Well, it is a good thing that they aren't going after your worldly possessions. Both you and Harry don't have that much or most of it is in your Gringots vaults and then Spinner's End and Grimauld place." Another tingle of magic shot down Severus' spine, accompanied by a tightening of the muscles in the back of his neck. _Something is wrong_

Severus tuned in on his magic. Something was wrong indeed and he worried at first that it was Harry but as he examined the bond he found that Harry was sleeping peacefully. Nothing was disturbing his potions induced sleep so it could only be something else. The only other thing that was tied to Severus' magic was the wards they had placed around the house. But surely not. He nearly scoffed at the idea, nobody knew where he lived…but then his eyes grew wide, the letter had been delivered to their address so that meant…

"Severus?" Minerva's voice was high pitched because she could see the paling of his face and the panic in his eyes as he hissed.

"They're attacking the house!'

Hp

The floo journey to Spinner's End seemed to take a lifetime. Severus turned on quick feet the moment Ronald Weasley had disappeared from the Hospital Wing to proceed him and he immediately shouted out the name of his ancestral home as he stepped into the flames. Bill and Charley Weasley had preceded them, urged into action by the urgency in Severus' voice. It was flames that he exited and flames he encountered when he entered the living room.

For a moment he stood frozen but then he jumped forward with a scream. He wasn't imagining things, the house was really burning. The scent of smoke hit him a moment later, sending him into a coughing fit. He held fast to the wall next to the fireplace, not believing what he was seeing. He stared at the mess with wide, tearing eyes. The bright red and hot flames were groping around the walls, feasting on the rotten wood and the insulation material in the walls.

He could only stare before he was shaken from his thoughts as Ronald Weasley, soot faced and with eyes tearing from the heat and the sting of smoke as he exited the kitchen. "This place is burning all over. It is no use; they already left except that they left a message."

Severus raised his wand as the hidden door opened and Bill and Charley Weasley came tumbling out. They both had their wand in hand and were breathing hard. "It is a lost cause. We tried to cast spells but it was to no avail. We salvaged as much as possible. The shrunken wardrobe and the trunks are in our pockets. We took as many books as we were capable of carrying but we need to get out of here. This place is crashing down around us. If there is anything else you would like to take, Professor, now is the time…"

"But the house…we can't let it burn! There must have been a spell you haven't tried yet! You are young and…" Severus didn't even realize he was stammering.

_This can't be happening. This house survived everything, from my accidental bounds of magic to my father's beatings the wall. It can withstand fire…_

He was turning around, mind searching for something that he needed to save. The message hadn't arrived yet that the house couldn't be saved. The flames were licking at the threadbare couch, a roaring fire that would soon consume them all.

"Professor, it is no use! I work with dragons and I've used every spell that I know and there is nothing we can do. We need to get out of here before we cannot use the floo anymore." Charley Weasley took him by the shoulder but Severus struggled against the grip of the younger male. He was stronger than this young foolish wizard. It took the combined strength of Charley and Bill to prevent him from going to the library. His abused muscles protested against the movement he was making and Severus realized that he was nearly hysterical. He was shouting, struggling against the two strong young men even when he had no idea what he was going to search for. But all he knew was that there had to be a way to prevent this.

It was the same feeling he had when his mother had died. He could have prevented it. He could have stopped it…

"Severus, enough! Do you want us to return to Harry with nothing but your ashes? The house isn't important! It is just a house. It can be replaced. The memories you created here will still be in your head and all of your possessions that are worth saving have been saved by my brothers! C'mon we need to get out of here!" Ronald's uncharacteristically harsh voice snapped Severus out of whatever daze he had been in. He slumped in their grasp, too weary to even struggle as he stared at the flames that consumed the one place he had lived for all his life.

He had always known that there was one place he could return to after his home cast him out. It didn't matter that this was a dingy little house in the middle of the muggle world. It had been his home. And now...now it was gone…

They turned towards the fireplace and Ronald threw the floo powder in it, shouting out the name to their destination.

Severus moved towards the cold flames like a man walking to the gallows. At the last moment he cried. "Stop!"

They halted, and immediately Severus reached out the snatch the picture on the mantel piece. He pulled it to his chest protectively, holding it with two hands so it would not get lost in the flames. The two people in the photograph were staring at him, wide eyed and after a moment as if they could feel the heat that would melt them, the two D Harry hiding underneath his husband's arm. Severus' own face stared back up at him impassively but Severus could see the hidden panic in the dark eyes, the same panic that reflected his own eyes.

The floo flared and Severus was pulled back to the real world. His world was burning; the heat of the fire against his back was making him sweat. He had never been afraid of anything in his life and he had seen much to be afraid of but this time he was fearful. It was a primal fear, a fear born in every living thing to fear fire but this fear went deeper. It was a fear that he felt for the very first time. It was a fear for somebody else. If they did this to their house then what would these people do to his Harry?

He didn't resist when he was pulled away and into the floo, his mind too preoccupied to resist. He wanted to struggle but he knew that he didn't have the strength. All he wanted, all he needed was to see Harry, to know that they hadn't harmed his beloved…

The floo ejected them; sending Severus and Charley sprawled over the floor. Hands dragged him up and over to a bed, but Severus didn't care. He struggled against the hands, not caring who heard him as he whispered. "Let me see him, let me see Harry!"

"Severus, it is alright. You can sit with Harry later. Let me just examine you for a moment, you sound as if you are coughing up a lung." Far gentler hands that he remembered faintly helped him to sit down and Severus fixed his eyes on the sleeping figure lying in the bed a little way beyond, it was the only thing that kept him grounded as waves of despair washed over him.

Hp

A warm body, soft hair and regular breathing reminded Severus that not all was lost. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that was purely Harry. That scent would never cling to the sheets again; they would never sit side by side on the couch. He would never brew in the small lab he had built again. Harry would never cook dinner in the small kitchen. He would never take his cup of coffee on the steps in the small garden. So much was lost to them…

"Does anybody have any clue who did this?" Severus tried to focus on the conversation that was going on beyond them.

"The letter states that this was payback for the many times Voldemort destroyed houses and ripped families apart…."

"Was there nothing that could have been done?" Molly's voice was horrified but Severus couldn't take in the pity in her eyes when he would look up. He tried to remind himself that it was just a house but it had been his home for so long. That was what he had called it the past few months with Harry, his home. A chance for a new life with lots of happiness that Severus had never allowed himself to dream about. He should have been more careful. He had been too hopeful; the dreams had been shattered so easily.

He tried to be strong and to sneer at what had happened but he couldn't. He felt the same when Lily had died, like his hopes had died with her. But now, now all his hopes and dreams had gone up in flames just like the house.

"No, the fire had already progressed too fast and too much. The house was old and rotting. We tried to save as many possessions as possible but we could only save so much. The fire had already consumed too much…."

"Poor Severus! How could they have done this to him? And then with all the rumors spreading…?"

"What rumors are you talking about, Molly?" She clearly knew that something important was happening. He glanced up sharply, pretending to ignore the looks of pity that were thrown his way. He rose in a fluent motion, hiding his weariness with a swirl of the clean robe he had pulled on. The other clothes he had been wearing were drenched by the smell of smoke and the heat of the flames. Poppy had helped clear his throat in a moment with a swirl of her wand and the spells she had cast to inform herself and Severus of the rest of his healing process were complex but the news that had brought was welcoming. It seemed that Severus was well on his way to make a full recovery. There would always be some degree of scarring but there was no lasting damage.

He approached Minerva as Molly cast him a quick look. The Headmistress straightened and wordlessly extended the Daily Prophet to him. The page the paper was open upon was a page filled with letters from the various readers of the Daily Prophet that did not agree with the print.

_Snape was never __exonerated; he simply bought his way out of Azkaban. That man is a brilliant Potions Master so surely he must have promised the 'esteemed' members of the Wizengamot a youth potion. Why else would they exonerate him when the evidence so clearly points in his direction? He did murder somebody…._

_Snape must be more wealthy tha__n imagined, since why else would Potter be interested in him? It isn't for his looks or his personality…._

Severus couldn't look at the pages anymore. The public could believe what they will. They seemed to have forgotten that he had been a teacher for many years and despite his Potions Mastery his research was limited at best. He sighed and closed the paper with a wave of his hand. He even lacked the strength to be angry at the moment. So much had already been posted about him and the public had already formed their opinion, what were one or two more rumors?

He frowned when he caught sight of the front page.

_Severus Snape __exonerated from all charges! Elusive Spy Finally Has A Reason To Celebrate! Shall We Finally See A Smile?_

_The article by Rita Skeeter. _

_In his long and hard life Severus Snape never had much to smile about. Manipulated __by two mad wizards has taken his toll on the brilliant Potions Master. Marred by a harsh life, the lined face shows every single hardship Snape had to endure to make sure that the light side won. The years have not been kind on the former Death Eater. But at the end of the dark years there is finally a spot of sun on the horizon. After months of doubt yesterday the result finally came in. Severus Snape has been cleared of all charges, perhaps now he and his handsome bond mate Harry Potter can finally start to build the life they've always dreamed about._

"Yes, the first day of our new life and we have nothing to show for it. My bond mate is injured and we are homeless." It was the first time in hours that Severus had spoken. He had been sitting at Harry's bedside for so long simply staring at his young wizard and trying to comfort himself.

He clenched his fist, not caring if he was crushing the newspaper. It was just another setback, something he should have expected in his life because there was never anything else for him. Sometimes his life went smoothly but that meant that it was simply a bigger fall.

"I think that we should let our gentlemen get some sleep. They had a long day." Carefully Poppy began to push everybody out of the Hospital Wing. Severus returned to Harry's bedside.

"Severus?" He turned to find Molly Weasley wringing her hands in her robe as if she was wearing her apron.

He gave a nod, telling her that she could continue. She approached him and took his hand as she whispered. "If you need a place to stay, you and Harry, our door is always open…"

He stiffened. More pity. He forced a smile to his unresponsive lips and said. "No, thank you, Molly, that won't be necessary. Harry and I will manage."

"I know you will, you stubborn man, but I'm just saying, if ever you find yourself wanting a kind gaze and a listening ear, our door is always open and you will always have a home with the Weasleys, without any questions asked. Just think of it whenever you need a bed or a family to belong to." He was at a loss for word but Molly seemed to understand as she merely pressed his hand and then leaned forward to embrace him quickly, patting him upon the shoulder before she whispered. "Go and be with Harry, Severus. Your heart is in need of some rest and understanding."

He frowned at her, not understanding. Could she have guessed what had transpired between them? She merely smiled sweetly at him and then did the most unthinkable thing; she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. It was a mere peck, almost like a mother would have done but the gesture was so alien to Severus and so confusing that he did the only thing he could do, he turned tail and fled.

Hp

_A great wave of sadness was waking Harry much more efficiently __than any alarm clock ever could. He struggled towards the light, through layers of defenses until he found the core of the feelings as the bond pulsated between them, drawing him to Snape's side because his mate had need of him._

Green eyes opened, blinking in the twilight that had fallen over the silent ward to focus on the dark figure that was sitting by his bedside. Dark eyes looked up and locked with Harry's, seeking something in the green depths that wasn't there. The dark eyes locked away but not before Harry had seen the numbness and the grief in them. Something had happened.

He struggled to sit up and he reached out to take the slender hand in his own. But Snape immediately grasped the glass of water that stood by the bedside and pressed it into his hands. Harry took a sip, more to please Snape than anything else. He was thirsty but the pain potion was still working brilliantly and he wasn't in any pain. Except perhaps for the pain that came from Snape.

"Severus?" He asked softly, holding the empty glass in his lap. He reached for his glasses so that Snape's pale face came into focus. It was like a mask had fallen away from the dark eyes because suddenly they became alight with anguish. Harry sat up straighter, unaccustomed to this display. He knew Snape when the older wizard was enraged but he had never seen Snape when the older wizard had lost all hope.

"They burned down the house." Snape's very voice sounded old and weary.

_They burned down the house? _

Harry held out his hand, once more reaching for his bond mate's hand. Snape's hand was shaking and Harry tugged. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what he was feeling except that he had to comfort Snape for now. There had been so many times that Snape had been there for him. It was a testimony of how bad Snape was feeling when the older wizard didn't resist and slid into the bed next to Harry, immediately wrapping a strong arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry could feel the body of his bond mate trembling in his arms as he asked.

"What happened?"

There was a pause before Snape began to speak, his voice soft and unsteady. The older wizard told him everything, every last detail except for how he was feeling but Harry didn't need Snape to say it, he could feel it. The emptiness inside Snape and the burning feeling that the older wizard didn't dare give voice to. He had been let down again but this time it was worse because they hadn't only tried to harm Snape himself but Harry as well and Snape had failed in his task. He had failed to protect Harry and to stick to his promise to give him a home.

His hand stroked the bony back, feeling the muscles clench like they had done so long ago when Snape was fighting himself to not break down.

"It is alright." He whispered, his breathing fanning the dark hair.

"It isn't alright! What are we going to do now? I can't protect you! We lost our home! The place we lived in for many months! We don't have a place to stay! I'm glad to see that you are comfortable with living on the street…"

"Severus, it is just a house! It is alright, it will be alright! It was just a place where we lived but it isn't who we are. It is a place where memories are created but not where they are kept. That is right here." Harry's hand touched Snape's heart which was beating madly. He glanced up and softly said. "It is just a house and yes, I don't like that it happened but it isn't what matters. What matters is that you are alright and that you are here! Stuff can be replaced but you, you can't."

Snape made a choking sound in the back of his throat before he whispered. "Are you sure that it doesn't matter where we end up? It could be under a bridge in the rain."

"Under a bridge in the rain is fine, just as long as it is with you."

"Romantic Gryffindor sentimentalities aren't going to keep us warm."

"That is fine, you can do that."

A small smile twisted the thin lips and the dark eyes gleamed again. Harry curled up against his bond mate, rewarded in more ways than one as Snape relaxed against him and wrapped a second arm around him.

"But do not complain to me when you're cold. You said that you were fine with wherever we would end up."

"I'm fine wherever you are because with you, I'm home." Harry began to realize that the heat he felt in his cheeks wasn't from his fever. He glanced up at Snape, stubborn green eyes locked with the dark ones that were wide with surprise and filled with suppressed and unvoiced emotions.

_Love, desire, happiness and whatever else Harry couldn't name washed over him but above all he could feel the acceptance and the happiness as Snape basked in the knowledge that Harry wasn't going to leave him and was willing to fight for him._

Snape moved forward, kissing Harry deeply and in the kiss the older wizard poured everything he couldn't say but those things Harry already knew. How much Snape had grown to love him and how much the older wizard trusted and respected him. Harry had shown Snape that he was worth loving and he was teaching him something new every day. And Harry knew as he wrapped his arms around his bond mate, that they would just be fine, as long as they had each other and for some reason, he knew they would always have each other as long as they each had a choice in the matter.

**Whew that was it. I hope that you liked it. I had a hard time to write this chapter because I couldn't seem to find the inspiration to write. So leave me some reviews with opinions and ideas what should happen. I'm still sorry for the long update but I will try to update sooner in the future but bear with me please. Review of course. **

**In th****e next chapter: Harry and Severus take stock of what is left of their life now that their house has literally burned down to the ground. Will they be the target of more revenge actions or will it be a new chance for them far away from all the trouble of Wizarding Britain? Will Harry teach Severus that sometimes, dreams can come true and are worth sharing? Will Severus allow Harry to love him or will help from an unexpected person make him see more clearly? That and more in: Getting Back Up. **


	24. Getting Back up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of ****Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm so glad for all the ideas people have send to me. Sorry for the late update but yeah you know, real life plus I graduated in the mean time and found a full time job. So let's begin.**

Harry woke up warm and fussy. He opened eyes that were sticky with grid. His nose was buried in hair that smelled of smoke and for a moment Harry nearly recoiled instinctively. But he kept himself in check when he searched the bond to find that Snape was fast asleep, the surface of his feelings calm but Harry only needed to delve a little deeper to see the deep grief, resentment, regret, guild and agony that send his husband in such a deep slumber. Snape was bone weary, not only because of the fact his body was still healing but because life had just dealt another blow to them.

It would be upsetting for most people to see their house burning down; all their possessions lost in a red and orange blaze but for Severus it meant another blow. His wizard was just getting his life back together and while normally he took things in stride but now…

Harry wasn't even sure about the depths of his husband's feelings of darkness. In the past twenty years there had been so much going on in Severus' life that Harry couldn't even begin to understand in his darkest dreams. He could only be there for his husband and try to deal with it.

He had only realized now what he had said yesterday. It didn't really matter to him where they ended up but still, it was impossible for them to live underneath a bridge. He knew that Severus had no other assets but he supposed that the best thing to do would be to ask for a goblin of Gringrots to come to them with a statement of both their vaults so they could decide. Since Harry was heir to the Black vault as well, it would do him some good to have a list of all the assets contained in both the Potter and the Black vault. Perhaps there was something left in the Prince vault and they could go from there.

Harry sighed, softly. He Summoned his glasses to him, carefully not to wake Severus. The moment he put them on he realized that he could move his hands without them hurting. He looked down at the bandages, relieved to at least have that.

He carefully lay back down and looked at Snape. The older wizard's face was turned towards him and while it may be relaxed in slumber, Harry knew what those lines hid. They seemed to have been sharing the same pillows as well as the same single bed. Harry had to suppress a smile at the thought. In the beginning Snape would rather endure the Cruciatus curse then to share a bed with him. How things had changed.

He glanced around the ward. The grey light streaming in from the windows made him realize that it wasn't all that late yet. He had an annoying habit of waking up early. Luckily this time he wasn't the one with a morning erection…no, that was somebody else, Harry realized as he felt the hardness against his thigh. He moved his leg a little, feeling Severus sigh in responds. An idea began to form in his mind and he looked around. The ward was completely empty.

Slowly he turned further on his side so he had better access and then slowly shuffled down, careful not to wake anybody. Finally he was underneath the blankets and at the same level with Snape's cock that was tenting his boxers. Instead of seeking something to dress in, Snape had climbed into bed beside Harry yesterday and had transfigured his clothing in black short and simple boxers. Slowly Harry hooked his fingertips at the hem and pulled them down. Snape snorted in his sleep and turned on his back, Harry hastily moving away.

Snape settled within a moment, his cock standing erect and Harry licked his lips. He glanced up at his husband but he already knew what he was going to do. Perhaps this would sweeten Snape's mood as he moved forward and while licking the tip, swallowed Snape's cock to the root.

Hp

Severus was having the most wonderful dream. He was frotting against somebody as wonderful hands stroked his stomach and chest as he was evolved in glorious heat. A dark head bobbed enthusiastically up and down, giving him a very satisfanary blowjob as Severus arched his back, hands moving down to tangle in the dark hair as he pressed his imaginary lover against his cock to continue his work. His eyes flew open, staring at a ceiling that was incredibly familiar to him because of the time he had spend in the Healing wing.

His breathing was quick and Severus wondered if he should finish the job while he remembered the dream. Imagine his surprise when he moved down slowly, allowing himself the luxury of a morning wank before business took over to find that somebody else was already doing the job. He glanced down, slightly shocked but definitely speechless to see Harry was doing exactly what Severus had dreamed, giving him a blowjob.

His hands tangled in the unruly mop of hair as he encouraged Harry. It wouldn't be long before he climaxed. The experienced tongue and the mouth that moved were too much for his already fragile nerves and he tried to keep his climax at bay. He didn't want to finish early but he couldn't help him, his orgasm was ripped from him by the wonderful things Harry was doing with his tongue and as Severus tried to keep the bucking off his hips to a minimum, he did arch his back as his lover's name erupted from his lips.

He lay on the bed, spend and sated. His arms came up to cradle Harry as the younger male lay down beside him after having cleaned Severus up and pulling his boxers back up. By the stickiness inside Harry's own boxers Severus knew he didn't even need to bother with helping his husband to climax. Harry cuddled into him, fingers playing with Severus' shirt for a moment. They lay like that for a long moment until a soft call came.

"Harry?"

Severus immediately indentified the voice as Poppy's but the timbre of it was unfamiliar. It was a pitch he had never heard before. He glanced up to see her standing at the foot of the bed, moving from one foot to the other. It surprised him. Poppy had never looked this uncomfortable before, not even when she had been lecturing him about the proper sex aid techniques for his Slytherins. He sat up slowly, careful to keep the blanket covering his lower half. He could feel Harry's stick stomach press against his own as his shirt rode up as Harry sat up as well.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" There was a faint red tint in Harry's cheeks and Severus didn't need to feel the embarrassment flowing through the bond. He was feeing that enough on his own.

"I take it that you are feeling alright now, dear. Even to the extend that the bandages can come off now?" Poppy wasn't looking at them deliberately and Severus frowned, what was wrong with her?

"Yeah, they feel fine now."

"Good, I'll check upon them in a moment. "Poppy faltered for a moment as she turned away and then looked back at them, her expression stern. "I do hope that you are dressed once I return and that Severus is out of that bed. Though it is nice to know that you have both recovered enough to do strenuous activities."

Severus was horrified, just how long Poppy had been standing there. Did she come into the room when Severus had cried out Harry's name or had she come in earlier and witnessed _that_?

Surely she couldn't mistake a moving bulge underneath the covers, especially when Harry was missing and Severus had moved his own hands underneath the covers. He could feel the flush rising to his cheeks, especially when Harry looked up at him and asked in a mortified whisper. "Did she see us?"

Clearing his throat, Severus looked down at his husband and said. "I am not entirely sure but I imagine she did. She must have caught enough to draw the right conclusions. Though she does not have any reason to judge us since we are married and it is what people who are married do. How else do you suspect they will stay together for so long?"

"By communication. That is normally the key to everything." Harry grinned at him and Severus merely raised an eyebrow as he said.

"Been married before then?"

"No, but neither have you so I suppose that we can just make up our own rules."

"Yes, you always like to do then, don't you? Makes it easier to tweak them I suppose."

Harry nudged him and then said. "Hurry up and get dressed. I don't think that I can blush anymore."

"Oh, I do have some very satisfying ideas that I can get you to blush an even prettier shade of red."

And as Severus waved his wand to transfigure his clothes back, he was rewarded by a very pretty blush indeed.

Hp

After Madam Pomfrey took a good look at his hands and pronounced him healed, giving him a very odd look until Harry blurted out. "Well, you said that touching one another would help with the linked magic. We just took your advice to heart. You always said that I needed to listen to your advice more often."

Madam Pomfrey eyed him uncertainly and then said. "Yes, but for you to take it to this level, I was not expecting that."

"Surely you have seen weirder things." Harry could feel his face flush again but really, she was a mediwitch at Hogwarts, surely she had seen more shocking things then him giving his husband a blowjob. He still refused to think on how much she had seen. Just imagine that Professor McGonagall would have been standing there. He would have never lived that down. It was as bad as almost being caught on the couch when they had just been kissing.

She sighed and then smiled at him as she answered. "Yes, I have encountered stranger things in my time here at Hogwarts." Her expression became stern as she looked at him and said. "Now, I have noticed when I was examining your magic and when I was examining Severus that the linked magic between you both is stronger then ever. Normally this bond would be like an open circuit as you two share the magic between you, allowing you to pull on the other's reserve but this time it seems like it is a closed bond. Did you two do something that you should not have done?"

_Surprise filtered through the bond and amusement._

Harry covered his wrist with his hand before Madam Pomfrey could glance down but immediately she had seen the movement and asked. "Is your wrist hurting you?"

She tugged at his hand and Harry allowed her to remove it. She stared at the tattoo, surprised as she held up Harry's arm and examined the snake and the griffin in the light that shone into the room. "That was not there a few weeks ago." The snake lifted his head and showed the wicked fangs. The griffin did the same and Harry felt the strangest sensation overcome him. It was a sense of alarm and danger as it filtered through the bond. He could feel Snape's emotions flare up in an instance and then a thought came unbidden to his mind. _My mate is in danger. _

Harry glanced up as Snape peered around the edge of the curtain, alarm on his face.

_The flash of protection that filtered through the bond made Harry's heart beat more rapidly as he realized it was because Madam Pomfrey was running her finger tips over his tattoo. A sense of belonging and safety made him smile as he continued to glance up at Snape as the dark eyes looked at Harry and then at Madam Pomfrey as Snape r__eached up one hand to gently touch his own phoenix tattoo as if it was warning him._

"Poppy, if you would be so kind to remove your hand from Mr. Potter's tattoo. It is driving me up the wall." The deep voice put Harry further at ease as he basked in the steady emotions that came from the bond.

Madam Pomfrey glanced up as she said. "Whatever do you mean, Severus?"

Snape sighed, blowing out the air harshly through his nose before he said. "The tattoo on Harry's wrist, it was my birthday gift to him. I have a similar tattoo on the back of my shoulder. We used the magical intend that as long as we care for one another, the tattoos will always be visible as signs of belonging to one another. Except the magic interfered with our linked magic and our thoughts. It made the bond between us stronger reacted in an unforeseen aspect."

"I am still none the wiser to what you mean, Severus." Harry was relieved that Madam Pomfrey had removed her hand from his tattoo; it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"We can sense each others emotions and apparently it will act as a warning to other people. This is the first time that somebody else than myself has touched the tattoo and as the magical creatures Harry chose reacted to you; it also brought me to his side."

"You mean that you feel like Harry was in danger? I mean no harm, Severus, you know this." She cried out.

"I do. But the bond does seem to react that way. It will not react to you when you touch him any other place but it seems when I am away and Harry is touched on the tattoo then I will be brought to his side to make sure he is alright. Perhaps the magical creatures simply need to see everybody who Harry will be regularly in touch with, literally before they realize that they are merely friends and they do not intend to take him from me."

_I wonder what the tattoo will make of Ginny then. I haven't even seen her, let alone talk to her since I slept with Severus. Would Severus have to stake his claim? _

Despite his fear for Ginny, Harry couldn't help but feel the flash of arousal he felt at the thought of Severus using whatever method to make Ginny understand that Harry belonged to him. He glanced up when Severus glanced back at him, momentarily confused by the flash of arousal Harry had probably send out through the bond. He pretended to be entirely innocent but by the hidden snort he knew he wasn't succeeding.

"And how do you propose to go about that? Stay in the same room while people line up to touch Harry's tattoo?"

"We haven't thought about that. I only learned of it five minutes ago myself. We are still seeing how strong this bond between us is."

"I'm sure that you were doing plenty of _research _earlier."

"Well, you know me; I'm a scholar at heart."

"And at another place as well, which I'm sure your husband discovered early enough." Harry pretended not to pay attention to the conversation but Severus growled.

"Now that you are through with drilling me and my bond mate, may we be excused?"

"As long as your promise to go outside. You may have been healing well but you are still far too pale. You need some sunshine and fresh air, Severus, it is good for you. And here at Hogwarts you do not have the worry about people wanting to harm you."

"Poppy, you know that I will most likely turn to dust in the sunshine."

"Oh, please, Severus, can we? It has been far too long since I have been out in the sun and I know a very good place to…uhm, do some research." Harry looked up at his bond mate, knowing how Severus couldn't resist his green eyes. It was true as he saw the dark eyes narrow before the older wizard said.

"I suppose I could step outside for a moment. I need to find some ingredients that grow by the lake. You may help me by carrying the basket."

And as Harry jumped out of bed, he knew he would gladly do all the carrying if it meant spending time with Severus.

Hp

Severus knew he should be annoyed that he was out in the sunshine but he couldn't help but turn his face up to the warmth of the august sun as Harry did the same. He basked in the warmth for a moment before he turned to regard his bond mate. Harry stood with his face tilted upwards, eyes closed and a small smile playing on the handsome face.

Harry turned to look at Severus and then said. "There is a really nice place by the lake where we can lay in the grass."

"Do I look like the type who will sit in the grass?"

"I will transfigure something into a blanket. We have some things we need to discuss." It was the tone of voice and the face Harry made that had Severus drawing his wand. Within a moment he had one of his buttons transfigured in a dark blue blanket as he gestured for his bond mate to sit down. Harry did so with a little smile.

The younger wizard crossed his legs as Severus stretched his out before him. Harry had pulled several strands of grass from the ground and was twirling them around. Severus waited until the silence became unbearable as he tried not to shout out at Harry to finally say something. But he was the older and more experienced wizard so he could wait, couldn't he?

It seemed that Harry finally took a deep breath as he said. "You know some of the stuff we need to discuss, such as the new aspect of the bond that just rose, who tried to harm us but we also have to discuss the future. And I don't mean the immediate future such as where we are going to live but what will be in our future, I don't fancy living somewhere where people have such easy access to us and to our belongs and they harm us like they did with Spinner's End."

"There is quite an easy solution to the latest predicament." Severus said with a neutral expression on his face. Harry glanced up and the green eyes widen as he asked.

"And what is that?"

Severus studied the handsome face that had come to mean so much to him in the past few months before he forced his voice to cooperate as he said. "To divorce me. It would be the most easiest and simple solution to our problem. It would mean that you would not get harmed because you are married to me. We can find a way to meet up once in a while in regards to the linked magic. I will go away, someplace quietly…"

"I hardly think that is a solution you would be comfortable with. We can sense each others emotions in case you forgot, Severus. And besides, as far as I'm concerned, it isn't a solution, period. People need to deal with the fact that we are married and that we are going to stay that way, regardless of what they do or what they think about it. If we ever decide to divorce then it will be for our own reasons and not because they think we should. They will not direct my life like that."

Severus allowed the hope he felt at Harry's words to filter through the bond tentatively as he could see how the green eyes brighten and Harry smiled at him. He cleared his throat and then said. "Now that that solution has been dealt with, what else do you suggest? It is clear that we are not safe in living our life in public so perhaps we should do it in private."

"I don't fancy having to play hide and seek again. We both did that during the wars. No, I want to live my life out in the open and so should you. A need for privacy is one thing but I do not want to be shut away behind wards and unplottable properties. We have earned and deserve that."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Could Harry be thinking the same thing? Lately his husband had surprised him by agreeing with him on so many things that Severus sometimes wondered why he had thought himself to be so different from his bond mate for all those years.

"Well, I always wanted to see a little bit of the world. And since you are a free man now, and I don't have a job and I'm sure that between us we will have plenty of money, why not go abroad for a few months or even a few years?"

"Traveling is certainly an option. During my tenure as Potions Master at Hogwarts I have seen plenty of ingredients that came from exotic places abroad; perhaps it would not be so wrong to visit them."

"I always wanted to travel for a few years, actually. I have never been on holiday before." Harry's smile was reminiscent and shy. The green eyes looked far away and Severus allowed Harry the moment he needed to pull himself together. He didn't need any form of bond to know what was going through Harry's mind at the moment. He would take Harry on a holiday, even if it was the last time he ever went on one.

"Would you really want to leave everything behind to go and spend a few years with me abroad?" He carefully ventured.

Harry looked up at him. "Yeah, why not? I mean, Ron is working at the WWW; Hermione is going to follow further education. They have each other and I think that it is time that we start to each live our own lives. I don't want to be an auror, I have seen enough dark arts to last myself a lifetime. My fame is skyrocketing at the moment and the public will view hungrily what my next step is going to be for the next 10 years or so. If I fail or succeed, it will get featured on the front page of the Prophet. Plus, there will be threads because I dared to fall in love with you. It isn't what I imagined my life after the war to be. I want to have the time to sort out my mind. I think I've earned that. I want to relax and try out some news things, things I have never even thought about such as surfing or learning a new language. I want to learn how to cook. I want to see new places and meet new people that don't immediately look at my scar. I want to introduce you to people without them judging you without knowing the real you. I want to see the world, to meet new people, experience new things and I want to do them all with you. But we aren't allowed here at home so why not go away? Perhaps in a few years this will all have died down and people will have forgotten or have changed their minds…"

"The odds are against us. People do not forget wrong deeds easily. They could never forget and what do we do then? What if this is viewed as fleeing?"

Harry shrugged and then looked up at Severus, directly in his eyes as he said. "Perhaps you are right and they won't accept us. They might never do that. But maybe, you never know, we will have found a place in our travels that we can call home. There are plenty of other places in the world where we can live. The people I love here can visit or we can visit them. The world is large and the U.K is only a small part of it. Though it is a step I'm willing to take if you want."

For a long moment Severus thought. Was this really what he wanted? To leave everything he ever knew behind, the people Harry loved and the people who knew him. The people who judged him so harshly. Could he really open himself up to new experiences or was he too damaged already? He didn't know how this was going to turn out but he did know that it was something he wanted to try.

"Yes, it a step I'm willing to take with you." He finally said and as he was rewarded with Harry's bright smile, he knew that they had just taken one step forward towards a bright future.

Hp

"Right, now let us discuss the new aspect of the bond." Severus grimaced as he remembered the moment with Poppy and the feelings that had come through the bond. The nearly animal desire to protect his mate had been overwhelming. He shook his head firmly to rid himself of the memory of immediately going to his bond mate's side and face whatever danger Harry faced. He wondered why he hadn't felt it when Harry had opened the letter. All he had sensed then had been the pain his husband was in but not the desire to protect Harry.

Did it mean that somebody had to be touching Harry or the tattoo before he would react or had the bond matured yet again between them, developing a new aspect? He glanced at Harry, to see the green eyes deep in thought as Harry contemplated the aspect of the bond as well. Where would it end? Would it eventually mean that they could not only sense each other's emotions but eventually read each other's thoughts?

It was something Severus wasn't comfortable with. He knew that the intend behind the magic when they had created the tattoos could not possible achieve this but they still had the linked magic to consider. The linked magic was supposed to be just that, the fact that their magic was linked together and the bond that had sprang up between them to share their magic between them and call upon the other's magic was a direct result. To know that the bond had evolved when they had added the tattoo was a big surprise but the very thought that one day Harry would be able to hear his thoughts was too much for Severus.

All his life he hadn't had anything that was private and most sacred to him except for his thoughts. That was the one thing that he valued above all else and what had scared him witless every time he had been hit by the Cruciatus curse. To know that if he was exposed to it too long that he would become like Neville Longbottom's parents and that he could lose his mind and go mad. He had valued his mind and had honored it so that it could become his greatest asset and strength, he would not have it taken from him and to share it with somebody, even with somebody he would eventually grow to love as much as Harry was still not an option open to him.

Some things had to remain private after all and his thoughts would be one of those, he decided.

He glanced up to see Harry watching him, immediately looking away. Severus raised an eyebrow and finally snapped. "What are you thinking, brat?"

"Well, about this new development between us. You know, that you can sense when somebody is touching me. It would be cool to see what would happen when I would be with the Weasleys. Would you storm in then when I go to visit them alone when Mrs. Weasley is hugging me?" Harry grinned at him.

Severus' eyebrow climbed even higher. "I would be more worried if Bill, Charley, George, Percy or Ronald was hugging you and the bond called out to me then."

Harry fidgeted with the grass again as he looked down and said. "You think I'll only be attracted to boys?"

Severus was taken aback by the question. He studied Harry's face carefully. Harry had paled the longer Severus was silent as if he was waiting for the verdict. It was not a question Severus could answer honestly. He didn't know Harry well enough for that. He didn't know Harry's past or his previous relationships. It wasn't even a question he felt comfortable enough to answer for himself. He reached out and placed a hand on Harry's knee as he said. "That is not a question I can answer for you, Harry. Only you can answer that."

"Does it matter then if I would be attracted to both males and females?"

"It does not matter to me for it would make me a hypocrite. You must remember that I was in love with your mother for a long time." To think of Lily still brought a pang of grief and pain to Severus' heart but the pain was a lot less then it had been years ago. He had overcome his love for his childhood friend within years after her death, unlike he had told Albus. It was the memory of the love she could have given him as a friend that sustained him and served a happy memory. It had been a hard blow to know that she would never forgive him, which he could never ask for her forgiveness. Surely time would have mellowed her out and she would forgive him if he asked for it.

He shook his head sharply. Here he went again, thinking about these things that made him run in circles. It didn't do him any good and he should be paying attention to the here and now. It was all very well to daydream when there had been a war and every day was a struggle to live through but now he had a husband here…and no home and somebody who was out to get him.

Why could his life never be simple and easy? Why did happiness always have to come at a price? Why could things never just be uncomplicated and simply be there for him to enjoy them? Did he have to be taught how to value the things that mattered to him? He valued Harry above all other things, he certainly didn't need people injuring his bond mate to value what he had. And the same with the house at Spinner's End. He may not have been the wealthiest man around, compared to some other Potions Master but he had a home and now it was gone. Did it mean that he had never valued a place to come home to where nobody knew him or bothered him?

He had valued Spinner's End above Hogwarts even. There he could be himself and there was nobody to bother him. Nobody who sometimes even knew he was there…

He was a failure. Here he was discussing his future with his bond mate as if he had such a future with Harry. He knew he was kidding himself. Why did he even think that he have anything that even resembled a normal life? He had done too many things in his life that bordered on the wrong he should be atoning for those things now. And while he may not have been punished for it by the magical judges then perhaps the universe was judging him.

Severus was too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice that his despair was starting to push through the bond and to Harry, or to see the big shadow that fell over them, blocking out the sun.

Hp

"Hagrid." The relief that washed over Harry was so great at seeing the big man with the out of control beard and the warm black eyes that it nearly made him start to cry. He cast one last look at Severus, who was staring at a faraway place, too lost in his own dark thoughts to notice Harry as he jumped up and was wrapped up in a bear hug by one of his best and first friends. He smelled Hagrid's unique smell as he whispered. "He is doing it again, Hagrid. I can't reach him. He is blaming himself for what happened when it isn't his fault."

"The lad has been displaying this behavior since I first met him as a wee boy….Don't worry, Harry, I know of the perfect way to draw him out." The deep voice of Hagrid made Harry smile. He was so glad that his friend was here. He had not see Hagrid in so long. It was partly his fault. How could he have spared no thought for his friend that had been forced to carry Harry's body though the forest when he thought that he had died?

He should have at least checked up upon Hagrid, or even send a letter. But he had been so busy that he had barely thought about the next day, let alone his friends.

"Hagrid, I'm sorry…." He pulled back from the big man to see the dark eyes, so unlike Severus' looking down at him as Hagrid hid his confusion behind the big beard that made him look so dangerous. But Harry knew there wasn't anybody kinder than Hagrid.

"What're you talking about, lad?"

"I hadn't even thought about coming to visit you or to send you a letter. I was just so busy with the trial and everything…I shouldn't have forgotten it…"

"It is alright, lad. I know all about what happened to you, Professor McGonagall, well, she has been really kind in talking to me whenever something happened. I was going to send you something for your birthday but when the Professor said that the outcome of the trial was due that day, I wasn't sure what to get you. I know about Hedwig and she was a great owl, Harry, so perhaps a new one…or I have a nest of crups if you are interested, or kneazles." Hagrid was grinning down at him before he glanced back at Severus.

"You mean to say that I couldn't borrow Fluffy to guard our next house?"

Hagrid shuffled about uncomfortable and he looked away as he said. "Well, you see, Harry, the thing with Fluffy is that…he is in high demand. You see...he attacked several Death Eaters, chasing them away from first year students he was charged to protect. Well, the Daily Prophet has found out what he has done and now people are asking to breed with him in the hope of getting a similar guard dog. The Ministry has even paid me a visit to congratulate me on breeding such a good pup…I told them that he guarded that Stone from Dumbledore in your first year…"

"Hopefully you didn't tell them how to put him to sleep?" Harry had to grin. Hagrid had the grace to blush but he grinned right back.

"Now, let's see about that husband of yours. It isn't the first time that he pulls this deep into himself. He has been known to do this and to push other people away when bad things happen."

"But you know how to reach him." It was not a question but a statement and Hagrid nodded. Harry wondered how many students Hagrid had comforted and taken into his home over the years. Surely there were plenty of students who had made a friend in the gentle giant. Had Severus been one of those people? Had he, when he was a young teenager, confided in Hagrid?

Harry could feel a flash of jealousy and he ruthlessly stomped it down. This was neither time nor the place for it. He wanted to be the one to comfort Severus and to have the older wizard turn to him, to look to him for comfort. He sighed, all of these were feelings he never experienced before. He took a step back and allowed Hagrid to approach his bond mate.

Would Hagrid succeed where Harry could not? Harry couldn't even sense Severus' emotions because the older wizard must surely be hiding them behind a wall; one Harry was not allowed to penetrate. Harry looked as Hagrid loudly announced. "Good day, Professor."

The flash of reorganization that zapped Harry made him startle as he watched Severus resurface. For a moment emotions spilled over the bond and Harry could feel the despair that had been edging at his thoughts. He had thought it had been himself who was feeling that way but now that he recognized it, he sensed Severus behind the powerful emotion. The wizard rose from his seat and the dark eyes flashed to Harry, not showing anything as Severus straightened.

"Good day, Hagrid."

"So how have things been, Professor? It has been a long time since I saw you here at Hogwarts looking so well…"

Severus shook his head, his eyes flashing. "I'm not a professor anymore, Hagrid. You have used my given name before so I fail to see why you are so adamant to stand on ceremony. Unless it is because Harry is here. Well, if that is the case then you need not bother. He is my husband and he knows me better than anybody else."

_Then why won't you trust me with your heart and your thoughts? I'll keep you safe, Severus, I promise. That is one vow I'll never break, really…_

"Yet you still do not trust him enough to help you when you obviously need it. That is one thing that hasn't changed, Severus, no matter how much you may have." From where he was standing Harry could see the angry flush of the pale cheeks even when he felt the anger vibrating through the bond.

"Oh and what would you know about that, Hagrid? You hardly know me."

"But I did know you better once, lad." Hagrid's voice was a tad bit sad as he continued. "When you did not have a friend and you were struggling with yourself and your burdens. It was before you joined You Know Who. You were the brooding type even then and after all these years it hasn't changed. You always sought out this spot, a spot by the water where you could be alone and you would become so lost in your thought that nobody could reach you anymore and draw you out. What memory is holding you captive in your mind, Severus, that keeps drawing you to this spot?"

Severus flushed again, this time for a different reason as his gaze shot towards Harry. Unread emotions were hidden in the dark eyes but the next moment Harry recognized the place they were sitting in. He could have slapped himself. How couldn't he even have thought about this? It was the same place, except perhaps meters off that he had seen in Snape's memory, the horrible one where his dad had tricked Snape and Snape had messed up his friendship with Lily because he lost his temper.

Immediately Severus looked away and Harry took a step forward before he stopped. What could he say?

"You would not understand, Hagrid."

"I would not understand that a girl who was not meant or worth to be your friend ended your friendship because you lost your temper with her? Lily was a wonderful person, she really was, but it looks to me like she was looking for a reason to break the friendship between you both. I saw what happened and I saw how you behaved afterwards. For days you tried to apologize to that girl and even in my class she refused to even look at you. There have been enough people when I got kicked off of Hogwarts who showed the same behavior. People I thought were my friends turned their back on me when I was accused, glad to be rid of me."

Harry looked from one tall figure to another. It suddenly struck him as strange. Hagrid was a gentle man, a man who was as old as Voldemort had been and yet in all the time Harry had known Hagrid he had only see Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall treat him with the respect he deserved. Everybody else assumed he was dumb or anything else. Hagrid was none of those things; he was one of the best friends Harry had ever had.

"It is nice that we have established that we are both friendless, Hagrid but that is not what this is about. I have grown accustomed that people are interfering in my life and think they have a right to judge me and what I did, as if they had the right, but now they have gone too far. Once again they take steps to show what they think of my exoneration but they take it even further, they harm my bond mate and burn down our house. Do tell me, how I should not blame myself for this?"

Severus snarled and Harry flinched. Hagrid stood his ground and merely said. "By showing these people that you cannot be beaten. Have you never heard that the best revenge is to live well?"

Severus looked away. "Living well was never something I was allowed to do."

"Now you are just pitying yourself, Severus. I thought that you never stood for anybody pitying you! You have done remarkably well for yourself, I would say. You survived that terribly snake bite, which I am sure not one of those people who wished you to be punished expected. You married our Harry here. You were exonerated. You have a free future ahead of you. You can choice whatever you want to become. There will always be people who think that they can judge you. So stop wallowing in self pity!"

Harry blinked at Hagrid. He had never heard the big man speak in such a tone to anybody. It seemed to work on Severus because the older wizard straightened and said his voice deep and cold. "I am not to be pitied, Hagrid…"

"Then why are you doing it to yourself? Use that clever mind of yours, lad and come up with a solution to the problem."

Severus looked properly chasined for the first time and Harry stepped around Hagrid as he faced his friend and leaned against his husband, sliding an arm around Severus' waist. He was so sure that he was going to get pushed away but instead Severus' hand came to rest on his shoulder. It was the only affectionate display Severus would allow himself to display but still, it made Harry's heart beat faster. They had come so far.

"As far as I can see it we have two options. We can stay here at Hogwarts, safe behind the wards or we can find another place to stay. Spinner's End was a drivel and while I do not condone how it was done, I'm glad that it is gone."

"Well, there is another option…I mean Mrs. Weasley has told us that we are welcome to stay with them but I don't fancy living in a house with 10 other people. They already have enough to deal with and their house is already crowded so I really don't see why we should also go and live there…or we could rent a cottage...I mean…I know that you probably don't want to live in Sirius' old house since there are all these bad memories. Plus the place could really use some cleaning up. I know Mrs. Weasley has done some things about it but it is still…."

"Mr. Potter, stop your prattling." Harry's mouth closed with a snap. "I have no intention to inflict myself upon the Weasleys. They are a well meaning family but I do like my peace, brat and living with a large family such as them would cause problems for us both."

"Yes, let's not forget Ginny." Harry piped up. He could have slapped himself when Severus' eyes snapped to him. The dark eyes flashed and Severus bit out, something cold creeping through the bond.

"And pray tell, what are you talking about? Has Miss Weasley done anything? You are my bond mate in case it has slipped your or her attention. The ring and the tattoo you are wearing are proof enough."

Harry flushed and looked away. He shrugged. "No, she hasn't done anything…I just…I know that she still has feelings for me and well…it wouldn't really do for her to see us all the time and well, you would be jealous, I would be miserable if you didn't do anything to show that I belong to you and I really don't think that Mrs. Weasley will look kindly upon us if we are going to have sex in the kitchen because you were jealous when I spoke to Ginny. I imagine that you would…you know, stake your claim."

Harry fell silent with a flush as he stared up at Severus. He pretended that Hagrid wasn't there; it would be easier to deal with.

"How would you be so convinced I would stake my claim as you say by having sex? Perhaps I shall merely invent a charm that I will put on your back with an arrow pointing down at your arse that says _for potions master's only_."

That imagine made the blood in Harry's head rush down as he swallowed to keep the feeling of arousal at bay. _Sweet Merlin, would he do that? I have to find out when he would so such a thing….I know it isn't right if he would do it if I was just talking to somebody but it is so fucking arousing…_

He hoped he could hide his thoughts but as he glanced back up at Severus, he could see that he wasn't succeeding as well as he wanted to. He grinned sheepishly.

"Now, am I to understand from your prattling that you would like us to go and stay at Grimmould's Place for the time being?" Severus finally said.

Harry nodded mutely, wondering how quick Severus would reject the idea. He was surprised when Severus said.

"Very well. Let us see what kind of dismal home your godfather has left you."

And as Harry looked forward to exploring the Black's home with his husband, he wondered what sort of secrets and nasty surprises Grimbauld Place held for them.

**Okay, I admit, it was a little bit OOC, alright a lot but it is done and well, I'm happy with it. So what do you think? Review of course and send some ideas for the next chapter. **

**In the next chapter: Harry and Severus make a new home in Grimmould Place but will they manage what Sirius, the Order and Mrs. Weasley have tried to do and make a home of the old house? What surprises await them in a house that has been abandoned for years? Have the visiting Death Eaters left a surprise or two? And what will Mrs. Black think of the new inhibitors? Will Harry be alright in the home of his godfather? And what will they find out when they ask for the contents of the Prince, Black and Potter vault? That and more in: Grimmould Place. **


	25. Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait. I know that it has been a long time but I've been busy. Let's begin.**

"Harry, dear, you know that you are more than welcome, and Severus as well, to come and stay with us?" Harry shook his head as he glanced up from his packing. Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of him, looking straight at him as if she could implore him with her eyes to return to the Burrow with her.

He forced a smile to his face and said, strengthened by the feeling of sheer resolution and conviction coming from the bond.

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Weasley but I think it is for the best if Severus and I go to Grimauld Place. We would not wish to crowd the Burrow."

Harry knew that Severus hated to rely on others and while the offer had been made in kind, Severus would rather stay in Sirius' house than to come to the Burrow.

"We have adequate space for some extra guests." Mrs. Weasley's smile was tight and Harry immediately said.

"I don't mean it like that, Mrs. Weasley but I have grown used to having my own place. It would feel weird to share now. And if it was just me then I would do it in a heartbeat…." _After thinking it over carefully. _"…But I have to respect Severus' wishes as well. He has had his own space for years and to ask him to come and live with you, well, it would mean a heavy adjustment for him."

"I understand that it will be hard for a man like Severus to share a house but surely there are worse things out there. Grimauld Place is far from being livable." It wasn't as if Harry didn't know that but where else could they go to?

They couldn't stay at Hogwarts, not that Harry wanted to stay there, but still. The offer to stay at the Burrow had been sweet but it would make the place even more crowded.

_And not to mention that Ginny will be there. I have done my best not to be in her way and I doubt that the feelings she has for me have disappeared. But what does that say about my feelings regarding her? I moved on so quickly to Severus and while it may feel natural to love your own husband, we've only been married for about two months. _

_Could I really have loved Ginny if I fell in love with Severus immediately? Or did I merely love the idea of Ginny and the family it would give me? I was always content to just cuddle and kiss with her. I never wanted to have sex with her. Even when she gave me those looks that I know she wanted me to. I was always content to ignore them but when Severus gives me such a look, I just want to jump his bones. _

Harry shivered slightly. He was absolutely sure that Severus could sense his arousal. He glanced up to search for Severus before remembering that Madam Pomfrey had taken Severus with her for a quick examination.

Surely the snake venom would be mostly gone by now. Since Snape had the relapse when he had gone back to testify in front of the Wizengamot, Harry had been happy to see that Snape was well. If he was honest with himself the Potions Master looked even better than he had in his days at Hogwarts.

But could Harry take credit for that or was it simply because Snape's life had changed? Snape didn't need to live the life of a spy anymore. He was free to do what he wanted now. Well, he was free now, wasn't he? Snape had been exonerated, right before they had been attacked.

They had spoken about what they were going to do yesterday. But first things first and that was to get themselves settled and sorted. They needed time to think, or at least Harry did and to come to terms with what had been going on his life.

_Annoyance and irritation followed each other up so quickly that Harry had to be careful not to snap._

He took a deep breath and then said without thinking. "I think that Madam Pomfrey shouldn't poke Severus too long. He doesn't like to be fussed over."

"It seems that is one thing that you both have in common. But you must tell me one thing, Harry, if you are not going to come and stay at the Burrow. How was the rest of your birthday? You left so quickly as if you had taken ill and I hope that it certainly didn't spoil Severus' plans for you. He was so secretive about them."

Mrs. Weasley allowed herself a smile and then laughed as Harry could feel his face flush with the happy memories. His birthday had been excellent, well more than excellent, that was for sure. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley received her answer but Harry still managed to stutter.

"We had a lot of fun. Severus made dinner for me and…yeah, it was a good day." He cleared his throat loudly before he continued. "I wasn't feeling ill or anything like that and I had a really good time at the Burrow but I just wanted to go home. It was just a feeling that I got…I am sorry that I left so suddenly and…"

"Harry, there is no reason to make any excuses. I'm glad that you feel that way. It means that you are comfortable enough with Severus to actually long to be home. Do you know how long I have wanted that for you? You wanted to celebrate your birthday with your bond mate, as it should have been. I am so happy for you."

Harry wasn't surprised when Mrs. Weasley hugged him. The maternal woman was always looking out for his best interests and now that he had confessed that he was happy when he was around his bond mate, Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but hug him.

_The sense of jealousy wasn't as strong as it had been when Madam Pomfrey touched him upon the wrist but it seemed that the tattoos still reacted when another person touched Harry. He could sense how Severus tried to curb the instinct immediately to rush out and make sure Harry was alright. _

Harry held himself tense as he waited for whatever was going to happen. He wasn't disappointed when something else flowed across the bond.

_Confidence in Harry that he wouldn't betray him was the warmest feeling Harry had ever received from Severus. To be given so much trust was exhilarating. He knew that it could only be topped off by the knowledge that Severus loved him._

He grinned and relaxed fully into the embrace. It was nice to know that Severus trusted him this much. Severus may have said that he trusted Harry but to really know was something else. He could feel it and that knowledge was more powerful than anything else.

"It seems that whenever I leave you alone, Mr. Potter – Snape, you go about embracing people. Perhaps I should never leave your side."

Harry didn't pull away as if burned because otherwise then a faint lingering annoyance and a sense of amusement Severus didn't seem that surprised by Harry's hug with Mrs. Weasley. Perhaps he knew the Weasley matron better than Harry suspected or perhaps he had gotten to know Harry better.

"Ah, Severus, there you are. Now that you are here I have to ask you something."

A black eyebrow rose and Severus shifted his stance slightly as he said. "And what can I help you with, Madame?"

"To tell me just what you had planned for Harry's birthday. He is being very secretive about this." Harry knew that his face was telling Mrs. Weasley enough about just what they had been up to.

Luckily for him Severus' face revealed nothing. The older wizard merely crossed his arms over his chest and said. "But Madame that would be telling. You should know that spouses do not betray bedroom secrets. But I will entrust this with you that it lived up to the very highest of Harry's expectations. I even think that it went beyond them."

The leer Harry got made him feel flustered all over, especially with the feeling of arousal that travelled alongside his spine. He knew that it wasn't a feeling that was induced by the bond but he wondered what lovemaking was going to be like with the bond.

He would feel every emotion as if it was enhanced. He would feel Severus' every emotion. He actually shivered slightly and had to shake himself out of his reverie.

Severus seemed to read his every emotion and the dark eyes searched his face hungrily and he flushed. He closed his eyes for a moment but the trickle of arousal that came from the bond was enough to make him bite his lip to prevent from moaning.

He opened them again when a hand touched his shoulder.

_He could remember the heat in those dark eyes and the hands that went down his side and then back up to cup his cock. Palming it in a large hand and then the fingers stroking it as the thumb stroked over his slit…. He would have tossed his head back and groaned loudly before the fingers would tug gently, setting just the pace Harry liked…_

"Mr. Potter, while I enjoy seeing your face in rapture perhaps this is neither the time nor the place?" Severus' voice was a whisper but Harry glanced up into the dark eyes. They were filled with heat and immediately Harry glanced down at the jeans Severus was wearing.

They had been able to salvage some of the clothes they owned but most of them were reeking of smoke and it would take time before they would be wearable so Ron had loaned Severus dark jeans. After sneering at it Severus had accepted them with a nod of the head.

Unless Harry was very much mistaken, he could see a definite bulge in the jeans.

"Perhaps we should hurry up and pack so we can go to Grimauld Place. We still need to do a lot of things in the house and well…if Madam Pomfrey cleared you that is."

He cleared his throat and allowed his gaze to drift lower towards Severus' groin.

"Do you plan to ravish me, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, the kitchen table is sturdy and very large."

Hp

_Impossible minx. It seems that I have created a monster when I took him to my bed. Not that I mind terribly. I have always wanted a lover who knew who he wanted. _

Severus had never had a very healthy or varied sex life. It was not because he didn't want to but it was because circumstances were not ideal to keep a lover. He walked a too fine line between the dark and light side to bring a lover in to complicate things.

He did have the occasional one night stand but that had always been when he was far away Hogwarts and any potential danger was kept to a minimum. It was usually the case when he had a potion conference to attend.

He had learned the hard way that spies didn't do love. They could ill afford to so it had come as a real shock to find himself falling in love when he was done with being a spy. Not that anybody was ever done.

He merely sighed and then glanced back down at Harry. The beautiful green eyes glanced up at him before Harry glanced away again. Severus was impatient to get a move on. He had been probed by Poppy long enough for him to be entirely comfortable, not that he ever was and he longed for a cup of tea and a nice long shower.

He wanted to wash the smell of smoke out of his hair. He wanted to have his own clothes, or at least something resembling them instead of these tight jeans and the dark shirt.

He could almost feel Harry's eyes upon him when he had put them on this morning. Imagine his surprise when Weasley had actually agreed to loan him some clothes. Severus could have worn the robe he had worn the day before but the thing reeked of smoke.

The twinges of arousal that came through the bond all day had been a true distraction but Severus had managed to keep his cool. He glanced down when Harry brushed his side.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I am all packed so I am ready to go." Harry had packed a small trunk which Severus shrunk with a wave of his wand.

They didn't even feel the pull on their magic when he used a spell or another.

_Perhaps the bond is content and finally mature enough with the aspect of not only our linked magic but with the tattoos now as well. I suppose that more research would be needed to determine how mature the bond between us is. We have never been apart for more than a day since we consummated the bond, unless you count Azkaban but it was involuntary. _

_Anxiety seeped through the bond like a thief, making Severus do something he hadn't done in years. He shifted from foot to foot. _

Immediately he stood still but one glance at Harry who was wringing his hands showed him just who the nervous one was. His gaze narrowed, as he contemplated his husband. What was Harry afraid of or nervous about?

He gestured for Harry to precede him as his brat said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. The maternal woman extracted a promise of a dinner at her place sometime soon, probably within the next few days; Severus noted when she turned on him.

He had been lost in thought and therefore had not seen the hug coming. If he had there would have been consequences, or he could have moved away. But Mrs. Weasley embraced him like a long lost son and Severus sputtered. "Really, Madame, release me…You are better of hugging Harry, he likes this sort of thing…."

"Nonsense, Severus, you are almost like a son now…"

He stiffened as she pulled away and said. "I am not a son to be proud of, Molly."

The normally kind eyes hardened as Mrs. Weasley said. "I do not want to hear such talk from you again, Severus! You are an honest and a good man and you make Harry a happy man. That is all I require from you, except perhaps the chance to fatten you up some but we shall cross that hurdle when we come to it. I would be honored to have you and Harry over for dinner next week. You will come, do you understand?"

Severus could feel a rare smile stretch across his lips as he promised. "I wouldn't miss a chance to sample your cooking, Molly. We shall be there."

"Excellent. Now you boys know where to reach us in case of an emergency."

And with those words Molly walked towards the floo and floo'd away.

Severus glanced up at Harry's snickers as he scowled and said. "Will you hurry up and get a move on, Mr. Potter? We have work to do."

And while he couldn't be too angry, he did allow himself a smile again because truthfully, it made him feel good that Harry was smiling.

Hp

Harry coughed when he stepped out of the floo at Grimauld Place. He moved away from the fireplace and glanced around. The study they had floo'd into was dirty and dark. There were books on shelves. It was one of the rooms they had spent so many times cleaning, in that terrible summer before Harry's fifth year.

Harry shivered as he took out his wand and cast a _Lumos _spell. The tip of his wand lid up but it did little to warm up the room. Hearing the sound of the floo behind him, Harry turned to see Severus stepping out of the fireplace gracefully.

The older wizard glanced around the room, not an expression on his face before he said. "The building is secure?"

"Professor McGonagall said that Charlie has been staying here for some time and he fixed up a good part of the house. Some of the nastier hexes couldn't be removed but when we stayed here last year we did some remolding as well. Charlie said that the attic was closed off for a reason and it would be best not to go up there. They also haven't managed to extract Mrs. Black from the wall."

Snape sniffed before he said. "I suppose that we should find a room to sleep in. The Blacks had enough bedrooms for a family the size of the Weasleys. If Albus managed to store most of the Order here then we should have sufficient room for ourselves and Charles Weasley."

"I could call Kreacher and see if the kitchen needs restocking. I know that Mrs. Weasley said that we could eat dinner at the Burrow but I just want to have some peace after the last few days." His shoulder stiffened when he felt Severus' hand on it but then he released a big breath and relaxed.

He turned to his husband. The dark eyes were looking down at him and they were as cold and empty as they always appeared but Harry knew what Severus was feeling. He leaned into the warm hand when it came to rest on his cheeks as Severus said.

"First I think that we need to locate a bathroom and see about getting a shower. I reek of smoke and you of an impertinent brat."

"I don't know if Sirius' room has an en suite." Harry knew better then to riffle Severus up but honestly, it was too much fun to see the widening of the dark eyes and the sneer that cross the thin lips.

_There was a rush of emotions. There was distrust and disgust about being in an enemy's house. There was regret that his own house had not proved adequate for protecting his family. The shame in knowing that Severus could not protect Harry properly as he viewed it…._

"Severus, enough!" The emotions halted and Severus' eyes locked with the green ones of his husband. There was so much that Severus couldn't say but Harry could feel it through the bond.

_Respect, affection but above all gratitude made Harry smile._

"I am not keen to be sleeping in Black's bed, though I suppose it would be amusing to imagine the expression on his face when we…"

Harry pulled a face.

"I have no intention of doing _that _in Sirius' bed. The thought is just too weird."

"Regulus' bed doesn't fill me with tempting thoughts either."

"Perhaps we should see about moving into a guest room then. I don't put it beyond Mrs. Black to hex her bed so that when somebody who isn't here goes to lie in the bed. I am sure that there are plenty of rooms left over."

"Then lead the way, Mr. Potter. I will make sure to memorize it."

"Be sure not to get too distracted by me." Harry grinned. Severus pulled him against his body and Harry could feel just how distracted Severus was by him. He groaned when lips kissed him and he kissed Severus back.

Surely he hadn't forgotten in the past few days just how well his husband could kiss. He twirled his fingers in Severus' hair, pushing him down into the kiss. Severus' hand moved over Harry's arse to pull him into a deeper intimacy. Harry rubbed against his husband, feeling the answering hardness against his stomach.

He bucked his hips and then Severus' other hand curled around his arse as well, squeezed before he broke the kiss to growl. "Get up!"

Harry responded immediately and soon he had his legs wrapped around Severus' waist. He went back to kissing his husband, not caring if Severus' steps were faltering. He hissed when his back hit the wall behind him hard but all he cared for was to find release now.

_Unbridled lust and arousal was shooting across the bond and echoing Harry's feelings. The need was overwhelming and Harry's magic reacted instinctively._

Severus bucked his hips as he balanced Harry against the wall. Their kiss intensified and Severus broke the kiss to suck on a sensitive spot on Harry's neck. It proved to be too much because Harry came spurting as he tried to keep his muscle spasms under control but he could tell by the spreading of the wetness beneath his arse that he needn't have bothered holding back.

Severus staggered and Harry said. "Let me down."

His legs had cramped in the short moment that they had been wrapped around Severus' waist but it was hard to stand. He limped towards one of the chairs that stood in front of the fireplace. Severus wasn't far behind him as his husband settled himself in a chair with a pained glance.

"Have I hurt you?" Harry cast a concerned look towards his bond mate.

Smiling ruefully Severus shook his head as he said. "No, you have not. It has been a while since I last had anybody up against a wall."

"You do this type of thing often then?" Harry tried to keep a casual air but by the smirk on Severus' face he knew he was failing. His husband stretched out his legs and leaned back in his seat as he said.

"When one is overcome by desire and there is the choice between the stone cold floor, a cluttered desk, a hard chair or the wall, it is really not that much of a choice. You have noticed yourself how quickly need can overcome even the most basic desire of comfort."

Harry fought his blush and his renewed arousal as he looked away before he managed in a strangled voice. "You mean that it is nice to do it in other places than bed?"

Severus leaned forward and Harry was captured by the dark eyes. They burned with an inner fire as the Potions Master purred, lips forming each word carefully. "I can show you just how nice it is to make slow love in front of a fireplace. The heat of the fire on your back and the body warmth of your partner. It is intoxicating."

"So then that is what we'll be doing tonight?" Harry didn't care that his voice was a bit breathless. He knew it was summer but the house was always damp and cold so a fire wouldn't be too terribly remiss to warm up the house and them.

"If that is what you want then I do not see how I can say no. It would be a true joy to have you spread underneath me before a fire."

"Then it is a date." Harry found himself whispering suddenly.

"Yes, Harry, it is. Now with that happy promise I am going to continue my search for an adequate bedroom and I suggest that you go and see about the state of the kitchen."

And as Severus walked past and Harry tilted up his face, the kiss Harry got was a very happy promise indeed.

Hp

Severus had his wand in hand as he walked through the dark house. He had been here plenty of times before invited and once uninvited. But it didn't mean that he would allow whatever it was that was hiding in the house to overcome him.

The house was practically breathing dark magic and Albus had put up extra spells when the house began to serve its need as the Order House. The spells were designed to recognized people keyed into the wards and that was the thing that had enabled him to return to Grimauld Place to search for whatever it was the Order was hiding.

Moody had been the only one who had been smart enough to realize that the moment Albus had died the wards had died with him. Severus had just been on his way out when the old auror had popped into the place.

He had escaped unscathed because he was quite sure that Moody would never have forgiven him for killing Albus Dumbledore, even when they had been on the Headmaster's orders. Moody had never trusted Severus, even when he was a spy for the Order.

Absentmindedly Severus rubbed his left forearm. He shook his head sharply. There was no point to live in the past. He had managed to survive this war and while he may not be proud of some of the things he had done, there was no reason to keep the past alive.

He had paid dearly for his mistakes and he hadn't been the only one to pay for them. He called himself to a halt before he could go round the same circle again as he had been doing for the past few days.

_Severus, you are becoming sentimental in your old age. There is no use to keep reviewing the past. You have always made due on what life handed out to you so why not do the same now? You have been exonerated; you are free for the first time in your life. You have a husband who likes to have you around. One who isn't afraid to speak his mind or to stand up to you. It is something you have always wanted._

It was the truth. Severus had told Harry as much. Harry was becoming the companion Severus had always desired.

_Perhaps he already is. He doesn't become it, you are just aware of the fact that he is your companion. It is still amazing how one can go through so much and instead of coming out bitter as you have, he is full of life and joy. He is not afraid to be insecure and he is loving. He is respectful, delectable and smart. _

This time Severus had to shake himself more firmly. It was one thing to fantasize and think about Harry, it was another to lose himself in his thoughts so completely. He had to smile at himself. It was rare to lose himself completely. He must be wearier than he thought.

Muttering softly to himself, Severus vowed to be back on his guard and went to search for a room for them to sleep in and a bathtub to bathe in.

Hp

Descending the grand staircase into the dark hallway wasn't something Harry enjoyed doing. He expected Sirius or somebody else to wait at the bottom of the stairs or perhaps a left over death eater to lie in wait for him.

He had his wand in hand as his eyes searched the hallway. Hardly any natural light came in and the hallway was filled with dark corners where people could hide in.

He told himself it was just an irrational fear but he couldn't shake the feeling. Who knew what kind of hexes the death eaters had set in the house when they had owned it briefly last year.

The hallway didn't look any different than Harry remembered. There weren't any curse streaks on the walls and even the old curtain which hid Mrs. Black's picture was in the same spot. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the umbrella stand that looked like the foot of a giant or a troll. That was one thing Harry wasn't sad to miss.

He remembered just how many times Tonks had tripped over it, rousing the whole house whenever she entered through the front door. There were new locks on the massive doors and Harry flickered his want at the door in a careless gesture only to discover that there were wards in place too.

Feeling more relieved than he dared to admit he turned to go down to the kitchen only to trip over a piece of loose carpet. He fell with a loud thud and cursed loudly. The curtains shot open and immediately Mrs. Black began to shriek.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! SCUM! MUD BLOOD LOVERS, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Her beady eyes narrowed on Harry as he crawled up to his knees and the thin lips curled into an arrogant smirk. "Oh it is you! Must be your favorite position to lie in, arse in the air. Ready to take it like a good little bitch."

Harry could feel himself coloring. "I don't lie like that…"

"Oh really boy, so you don't take it up the arse then? Then what, into your mouth? Not that it matters. You are all disgusting queers anyway."

"I am not…"

"Oh you want to tell me that you don't enjoy it when he shoves his prick into you? My son may have done terrible things but at least he wasn't a fag. Unlike that werewolf who was always in heat! I am surprised he has never tried to hump Sirius, though I suspect that my son would have liked that. He always enjoyed rolling over onto his back and showing off his belly to dominant men! Quite like you in fact!"

"I do not roll over…"

If a portrait could lean forward then this one would have done so. "Are you sure, boy? Because to me it looks like you have. So you secretly fantasized about men while you were sleeping around with the girls, were we? Not too confident to come out? You are the kind of boy, the freakish kind, who would just wait until somebody swept you off your feet. It wouldn't have mattered what gender it was, you are just happy to turn over and be fucked, up the arse or otherwise. You are an unnatural freak."

Harry knew that blowing up was not going to make things better. He didn't know what it was that was making him feel this way, scared and small. It was like she was speaking his mind.

In his darkest hours Harry had often wondered what had attracted him to Severus. Did he truly love his bond mate or had he merely settled for him? Severus had been the first for him so did that mean that Harry was just having a reaction to being introduced into sex?

If it had been somebody else, would Harry have craved their touch as well? Perhaps he was unnatural. He was the only one who moved from Ginny to Severus so quickly. And they were nothing alike.

Ginny was feminine and Severus was masculine, there was nothing feminine about the Potions Master. So was he attracted to both males and females or was he simply picky? Perhaps he was gay….

Did it matter? He was feeling so confused and hurt. Why did it have to be so confusing? Why couldn't he just pick one gender and stick with it?

"See boy, you don't even know what gender you like best. You are a freak because normal people like one gender best. Sexual deprived freak! You settle for a half blood Death Eater because you know you can't get anything better. Get out of my sight!"

Harry fled. He didn't know what else to do. He tried not to listen to his thoughts but it was useless as his mind supplied him with what he had grown up to believe.

_You are a worthless freak, Potter! Why did you even think that this marriage could make you happy? You forced your magic upon the first person you saw. Severus was right to be so disgusted by me when he first met me. I keep throwing myself at him and demanding sex. Why would he turn me down when I present myself to him so? _

He didn't even know where he was going. He walked aimlessly, looking for something but he didn't know what.

_Uncle Vernon knew it all along. I am a freak. Why would it make a difference that it would extend to my love life as well? _

"Harry?"

Out of habit he turned towards the room Severus' voice came from. Severus was standing in the middle of a decent sized guest room. The room had a large double bed, an en suite bathroom and a fireplace in which Severus had placed several logs to burn later.

The older wizard's hair was damp and his shirt unbuttoned. Harry immediately tried to glance away.

"Would this room suffice?" Severus' voice was a low murmur and Harry stepped into the room. He moved forward when Severus reached out with a hand to touch him. He flinched away but the next moment the hand did come to rest on his shoulder.

The silence between them was heavy and Harry hung his head.

"Harry, what has gotten you so upset?" The question was pitched low and Harry knew better than to shrug it off. He had forgotten the bond and that Severus probably felt every ounce of confusion, shame or whatever else Harry had been feeling.

"It is nothing…"

"It is hardly anything when it warrants such a strong reaction in you. Even I recoiled and I was three floors up."

Harry glanced up towards his husband's face as he chewed on his lip before he began to talk. The tale came haltingly but Harry didn't edit anything. Severus listened silently up to one point before he snarled.

"How many times have I told you that you are not a freak? There are plenty of people who are confused about their sexuality and it is nothing to be ashamed of. And there are also plenty of people who prefer one gender over the other or there are people who are attracted to both genders."

"But I….is it natural then when you had sex the first time then you try to have it again as many times as you can? I feel like I am throwing myself at you…." Harry chewed on his lip.

_A faint amusement came from the bond and Harry focused on it. _

"You're hardly throwing yourself at me, brat. You found that you enjoy sex and you should. I hardly mind that you wish to experiment or demand more. If we are being honest with each other, I will do my best to encourage that you keep up this curiosity."

Severus leaned forward and after he lightly kissed Harry upon the lips, he softly said. "I will hex the damn portrait off the wall and I will find your muggle family and curse them straight into next year for filling your head with this nonsense. You are not a freak. You are a beautiful young man who is just realizing what he is worth. It is more than alright to make mistakes along the line, Harry, or not to know what it is you want…."

"But I think I know…." Harry was careful how he phrased it and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I do really want to be with you. I know that but I have just never felt like this before and sometimes I think that it may not last, you know. I moved on from Ginny awfully quick."

"Have you ever considered that you may not have loved Miss Weasley as you thought you had?" Severus was cautious, Harry could tell.

"Yeah, I have. I mean, I think I loved the idea of her. You know, being normal and all."

"And I am not?"

"You are not afraid to be yourself and Ginny…well; she doesn't know what she wants either, the same as me. We never had a chance. I just wanted a break from the war and Ginny was the one who offered it to me. I wanted to be a part of a family and the Weasleys always accepted me. She was somebody who had always been after me and it just seemed right at the moment."

Harry didn't know how Severus had done it but the older wizard had coaxed him to sit in front of the fireplace. Harry was sitting cross legged in front of Severus who didn't look so out of place as Harry had assumed. The older wizard stretched on his side and was listening attentively.

It encouraged Harry and it pleased him and he was sure that it was humming alongside the bond at the moment so he continued.

"I ended things with her after Dumbledore's funeral but I guess I should have known that she was going to wait for me until the war was over. She had always been thrilled by the prospect of marrying the Boy Who Lived. I have no doubt that she would have married me if I had said so, probably straight out of Hogwarts as well but it just doesn't seem right."

"You must not forget that Ginevra Weasley was brought up with the idea of marrying after she graduated and having children. The Weasleys are a modern family compared to for example the Malfoys but they are still as old fashioned as the rest of the wizarding world. "

Harry made a face and sighed as he said.

"So I would have to do that as well? Marry Ginny because the wizarding world demanded it?"

"You would have been allowed a little more time to roam around before you would have to settle down and start thinking about siring the next generation of Hogwarts' terrors." Severus grimaced.

Harry watched his husband's face as the light danced over the harsh lines. Severus looked thoughtfully but Harry knew he was brutally honest. Severus never minced his words for anyone, so why should he do so now for Harry?

"But what if I didn't want that?"

"Would you have been man enough to stand up to the whole wizarding world? All your life you wanted to belong so why would you jeopardize that all to get what you want."

It was an honest question, as honest and direct as only Severus could be and Harry mulled it over before he said. "So if I had married a witch and had a couple of children and then let's say, I discovered I was also attracted to men. So if I had done my duty in the eyes of the wizarding world and then divorced her and found somebody else to settle down with, it would be alright?"

Severus only had to nod once.

"But it doesn't make any sense? Why would they accept it then and not when I was twenty and not married the witch and sired the children but instead simply married a wizard?"

"It is easier to allow a hero a few eccentricities, such as gay tendencies than to think of your loved hero as a man who likes to take it up the arse. You are an example to them and the people like for their children to see how things should be done. Imagine and reputation is everything in the eyes of our society."

"But you haven't settled down with a witch, have you?" Severus bit back a smirk and said.

"Well, she is in France, living the good life…."

"Stored her in a manor somewhere where she is content to spend the rest of her days persuading whatever she desires so you can spend your free time buggering me?"

"You got it in one, Mr. Potter." Harry never noticed just how the dark eyes sparkled when Severus was pleased but then his husband sobered as he said.

"I was damned from the beginning. I came from the wrong family and I made the wrong choice. So when I knew that my preference ran towards my own gender, why should I hide it? There wasn't much else I could do wrong. I was a Death Eater with a taste for dark magic whose looks wouldn't attract any witch unless I was rich. Which I am not, so do not get your hopes up of becoming a kept man."

"But don't Potions Masters normally make a tidy sum?" Harry was puzzled. He had actually touched some of the Potions Quarterly that were kept in the Library when he was bored and it seemed that the Potions Guild had always regulated the prices and the fees of the Potions Master's under contract.

"They do, when they can actually make potions and invest in their own research. But I never had the time nor was I sought after much."

"That is a lie and you know it, Sev." Harry glanced up at his husband. The dark eyes stared back at him impassively. "You are the youngest Potions Master in Britain and one of the most sought after, regardless of your past. I did some reading when I was in school. That is why I could never figure out why you would stay at Hogwarts when you could have gone to teach at a Potions Academy or work for the Guild."

"I did it out of respect for Albus and it was the perfect place to utilize my role as a spy. I have worked on projects that have caught my fancy whenever the offer was high enough. For example the wolfs bane potion that I brewed every month for Lupin in your third year was a great opportunity to see about improving the excising potion to make it better usable on werewolves and more reliable."

Harry smiled. He couldn't help it. Severus' face transformed when he spoke of his beloved potions.

_Our new home needs a basement or some other room where Severus can brew to his heart's content. I have rarely seen him so animated, unless you count out lovemaking._

"So I suppose the best thing for us to do is to ask for a representative from Gringrots to find out if the Potters or the Blacks owned any land that we can use for the time being before we decided upon a plan of action."

"Yes, I will fire call them immediately. The prince vault should have some interesting things as well but I have never tried to reclaim that part of my heritage."

"Right, I'll contact Professor McGonagall to ask if she is willing to send Kreacher over. I am sure he wouldn't mind being here to help us out."

Having decided upon a plan of action, they both rose. Harry took two steps towards the door before he asked. "Severus, so you are alright if I would be bisexual?"

He caught Severus off guard but his husband merely smiled as he said. "Harry, I do not care to what gender you are attracted to as long as you are comfortable with yourself. As long as you remember our agreement."

"Not to be unfaithful? Yeah I thought about that and I decided that I no longer want to play nice and share. I think I actually like that I belong to you and you belong to me. Plus the new aspect of the bond is spectacular. If you can just go all possessive next time somebody touches me, I think it would be a very nice touch."

"You like to see me jealous?"

"I love it." And as Harry went to do his task, he knew that with the heated gaze that was sent his way that Severus wouldn't mind either.

Hp

Severus hummed softly to himself as he walked downstairs to the sitting room. When he had called Harry up to tell him that one of the goblins from Gringrots would arrived within the hour with the contents of their vaults, Harry had immediately volunteered the sitting room to gather.

The sitting room was one of the nicer rooms in the old house but Severus could almost see the dark magic that was so embedded in the house that it would take generations of laughter before it could be erased.

_This is not a good place to linger. No wonder Black went almost insane when Dumbledore forced him to stay here. _

Immediately he shook his head sharply. He was not going to pity Black. The man had deserved everything he got.

_Except getting killed but that is because of Harry. Harry deserved to have Black at his side so he didn't have to face the Dark Lord alone. We each had our own battles to fight and we were too busy doing that to think of what it would do to a child prophesied to kill a madman. We should have stood up to Albus. He was a fool to place such trust in an old seer. What if the Dark Lord had been hit by a car if he had crossed the street, what would have happened if that had killed him? _

_It would have saved Harry a lot of suffering, not to mention a whole generation if somebody had just taken a gun to Voldemort and shot him._

Severus allowed himself a moment of wishful thinking before he stepped into the room. Harry had been chatting to Kreacher and the old house elf looked almost alive. The great bulgy eyes looked at Severus without contempt before the house elf bowed and said.

"Master Severus, may Kreacher serve you a cup of tea?"

"Yes, Kreacher, black please, thank you." Severus sat himself next to Harry on the couch. Harry reached out to take a biscuit and for a moment Severus enjoyed watching Harry nibble on it. He smiled at his husband in such a way that he could see Harry flush and he felt the all familiar twinge of arousal that came from Harry.

The floo flared and Severus allowed his mask to hide any emotions he may be having. Harry stood to brush any lingering crumbs from his t-shirt and Severus' eyes caressed the lean form.

"This is Griggori from Gringrots Bank for All Magical Transfers coming through with the documents from the Black, Potter and Prince Vaults for Mrs. Potter- Snape and Snape – Potter."

A voice spoke from the hearth and Harry glanced back at Severus confused.

"Yes, you may come through. We are expecting your arrival." Severus said instead.

He rose to his feet and said to Harry. "Normally a house elf would take a fire call but in this instance we do it ourselves. Important visitors will never come through without announcing their arrival and asking for permission to come in anybody's home."

Harry nodded at him and Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to smile up at him and Severus nodded.

The next moment the floo lid up and a goblin of average height stepped through. He would have come up to Severus' waist if they had been standing next to one another. The goblin carried a stack of parchment under one arm and had glasses perched on his crooked nose. He peered over the top of his glasses at Harry and Severus and asked.

"Mrs. Potter-Snape and Snape-Potter?"

"I am Professor Snape- Potter and this is my husband Mr. Potter-Snape." Severus took a step forward.

"Ah very good. I am Giggori. You have requested information about the contents of the vaults of the Black family, the Potter family and the Prince family."

"That is correct. I am Severus Tobias Snape Potter and heir to the Prince family vault and my husband is Harry James Potter and he is heir to the Potter vault and heir to the vault of the Black family through Sirius Black."

The goblin nodded and consulted his notes. Severus didn't know that much about the proceedings of Gringrots but he knew enough to know that Harry was not the main heir to the whole of the Black family vault. There were other members of the Black family, such as Andromeda and Narcissa and Harry was only heir to the vault that belonged to Sirius' family.

By Harry's expression Severus gathered that his husband hadn't known that. He shook his head to himself. He had hoped Harry had received a more basic education but while Harry may know a lot about the muggle world, he didn't know anything about the wizarding one. Severus vowed to remedy that.

"Shall we sit?" He asked as Giggori looked up. The goblin seemed pleasantly surprised and sat down in the empty chair.

Severus sat back down on the couch and Harry, after a moment of hesitation perched on the edge of the seat.

"Would you care for some tea, Mr. Giggori?" Harry was quick to jump in. Grinory looked at Harry for a long moment but Harry didn't fidget or break away as the goblin finally said.

"That would be acceptable. Thank you, Mr. Potter – Snape."

"Please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter – Snape makes me feel so old and Mr. Potter reminds me too much of my school days." Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes at Harry's easy smile. His husband knew how to baffle him.

Kreacher was called and asked to deliver tea. When the tea had been delivered and the biscuits refilled, Severus refocused his attention on Giggori. The goblin took this as a cue and took out two sets of parchment. He handed one set to Harry and the other to Severus.

As Severus glanced down the goblin began to speak.

"Before you, you have the contents of the vaults itself, the estimated value of the items in the vaults and the property and the state of the property that is keyed with the vaults. I shall return to Gringrots so that you may read at leisure and shall we set up another appointment for next week so that you can decide what you wish to do with the vaults of the contents. I understood that you were looking for property and I shall be available for questions through the floo or owl post. It has been a pleasure."

Harry looked up from his parchment slightly stunned at the abrupt departure of the goblin. Severus rose and said. "That shall be acceptable. Thank you for your time, Giggori."

"It is no matter, Professor Snape – Potter."

It didn't take long for the goblin to leave through the floo and Kreacher popped in to collect the empty tea mugs and then went away again after refilling Severus' teacup and Harry's.

Severus turned back to Harry. The green eyes were still confused and Severus said. "Goblins are abrupt, Harry and businesslike. Giggori was correct when he assumed his visit was done. He only had to deliver the requested information so that we can see what the vaults hold and discuss our options."

"Ah, okay. I have never had many dealings with the official branch of Gringots other than collecting money."

"And breaking in and out." Harry blushed to the roots of his hair as he said.

"We had to. It was for the best of the wizarding world and we did a good deed in setting free a dragon. Nobody was injured even when I had to use an Unforgivable."

Severus could feel the remorse coming through the bond but he waited for Harry to come out of it himself. It didn't take long but Harry bought himself time by going through the parchment.

Severus leafed through them himself. There were various pieces of parchment with items listen on them and Severus put them away for later. He would browse through the items and decide which one were keepsakes and which others could be sold.

He was the only surviving relative of his family and the line would die with him. He needn't worry about offending anybody if he sold some of the keepsakes. He moved forward to the list of possessions from the Prince vault.

It was a relatively short list for the Prince's vault. There was prince manor but Severus didn't know enough about his family to consider having a manor. It reminded him too much of Malfoy manor. There was a small cottage in France. A townhouse in London. The list of the state of the properties was longer than the list of prosperities itself. Severus was surprised that some could still be counted as livable.

"Severus, did you know that the Potter's had a house in Scotland? And a cottage in Switzerland? And apparently the Black's have a house in Italy, right near the Como Lake." Harry was busy rattling off properties.

Severus held up a hand and Harry fell silent.

"It sounds as if we had a holiday every year during the summer and visited each property, we would never stay somewhere more than once."

Harry considered the list again and then said. "Yeah, you're right. They're all lovely houses I am sure but I don't fancy living somewhere remote. I want a home…a house without memories and…. Bad things happening…"

Harry fell silent, chewing on his lip as he looked away.

_A deep ache came through the bond. A feeling that Severus himself had suffered when he had heard other people talk about going home._

"Harry?" Severus put the parchments on the table and reached out to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry's shoulder shook underneath his hand and then his husband turned back to look at Severus.

The look of longing and agony in those expressive green eyes was so familiar that Severus' breath caught in his throat. Harry took a deep breath and then he said.

"I want a house that is ours. Where we can create the memories and not every corner reminds me of somebody I've lost. Just a place where I can make new memories. Someplace where there is laughter and love. A place that is a home." Harry leaned against Severus' chest. He sighed softly but Severus could feel the turmoil in the younger male.

"I always believed that a home was created by the people in it." He said carefully. He had discussed it with Harry before to move away from the U.K for a period so things could settle down but they had never made a decision. In light of recent events Severus was even surer of it.

"There is no doubt in my mind that I want to create a home with you but I am just not so sure about the place any longer. We have spoken about moving away and travelling for a while before and I keep thinking that it may be the best option that is available for us."

"Do you not think that people will view it as being a coward?"

"Screw what other people are thinking. They tried to hurt us, Severus. Ever everything we have done for them they can't even just leave us alone in peace. We have to be hunted down and…"

"Would you be willing to leave everything behind on the off chance that it may be better someplace else?" Severus had to know. He didn't dare to hope.

"I don't have anything to leave behind, Severus. You are going with me and my friends are all starting their own lives. I have no family here to call my own except for Teddy and I know that Andromeda will understand. If I stay here then the people will demand that I divorce you and if I don't then I will be hunted down. This is just the beginning. If they know that they can't hurt me, they'll go after the ones I love. If the war has taught me one thing, it is that I would rather leave then to have my loved ones being subjected to hate crimes. I mean, that is if you still want to…"

"I would like to show you the world. To introduce you to new things and to broaden your horizon. I want to wander the streets of Paris with you, show you Rome, to take you to the new world, to show you white beaches, to watch the sunrise on the mountains and set in the sea…."

And as Harry smiled up at him and kissed him, Severus knew that Harry and he didn't need to find a new house anymore, because as Harry had kissed him and the happiness spilled through the bond, the promise to see the world together had been sealed and Severus was more excited than he had been in a while to see a new day.

**Alright, it may not have been entirely what I had in mind, especially considering the ideas I had for the house but I will put them in the next chapter. So did you like it? I hope you did, review of course. Just a 120 more and then we'll have a thousand reviews. So please leave one everybody. **

**In the next chapter: Harry and Severus try to make a home out of Grimbauld Place but will they succeed or will the house rebel against them? Will Severus be able to cope with seeing Harry with Ginny or will he snap and stake his claim? How will the dinner at the Weasleys go and will their friends be supportive as they talk about their future plans? That and more in: Family. **


	26. Family

**E ****Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I know that it has been a while but things have been hectic, it is nearly the end of term here and that means a lot of work for me. So I will try to keep the updates within the three months difference but I am not so sure how much I can succeed with that. Let's begin.**** We passed 900 reviews **

Mornings were usually a hurried affair for Harry. At the Dursleys he had to be up before anybody else was, to make breakfast and do chores. At Hogwarts, he usually had to hurry up to take a shower and get to breakfast in time and to get ready for class. At Spinner's End, he slept in sometimes but he had discovered the best part about the morning, to wake up beside somebody.

He loved waking up next to Severus, slowly waking up to caressing hands and being held tightly. Sometimes he kept his eyes closed so he could enjoy the sensations even more. He could have never guessed that it would be so nice to wake up next to somebody.

He murmured softly in the back of his throat as he stretched lazily before he curled back up around Severus. The other wizard was lying on his side, stretched out lazily in the big bed. Harry may not like Grimauld Place much but something had to be said for the beds. They were definitely bigger than Spinner's End.

He had expected that the first night in another bed, he wouldn't sleep so well but he had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. _It can also have something to do with the strenuous activities that you engaged in before you went to bed._

Harry shivered as shivers passed along his spine as the memories rose of the previous night. Severus had been true to his word to make slow love to Harry in front of the fire. It had been a maddening slow pace but with the emotions that Harry could feel as clearly as his own, it had been an intense experience for them both.

At the end Harry had expected them to cuddle and to talk but within moments he had fallen asleep. Severus had woken him to walk him to bed and Harry suspected that he would get a rebuke but there were only gentle and caring touches as he was tucked in.

Harry popped his head up on his elbow so he could look at Severus. His husband was dressed in a dark shirt and dark slacks. The dark hair was tangled and sleep mussed but Severus' face was relaxed. The white bandages were still around the pale throat but Severus was mostly healed.

Harry searched the bond tentatively, careful not to wake Severus up with his inquiries. There were no emotions coming from Severus except for a warm contentment that stole over Harry and made him smile.

He carefully leaned over Severus to press a kiss against his forehead, and then on his nose, making Severus twitch and then on the thin lips before he whispered, knowing that this time was the only chance he would get without being hexed or scowled at. "I don't care what everybody says or you believe but you are lovely just the way you are and I won't have you any other way. I don't know if I ever say it enough but I do think that I am really starting to love you…"

He had to smile at himself of how silly he was being before he laughed softly. He then smiled back down at Severus and continued. "I have fallen hard for you and I wouldn't change it for the world, no matter what you may say, Severus. I like this life and being with you."

He glanced away for a moment. No matter how he may struggle with himself, he did like this life. He liked waking up with Severus and deepening their relationship, learning more about the brilliant man his bond mate hid behind his cold behavior. He glanced back down with a smile to see that Severus' lips had curled up.

For a moment Harry feared that Severus was going to wake up but the older wizard merely sighed deeply and then relaxed further into sleep. Carefully, Harry examined the bond again.

_The deep contentment stole over him again but there was something else. Something had eased which had been tense before…Harry couldn't describe it what it was but it made him __breathe easier and smile. _

He curled into Severus, carefully molding himself into Severus' arms. Severus stirred slightly and the black eyes opened as Severus whispered. "Why is it that you always insist upon cuddling instead of waking me up the other ways as I have hinted at?"

Harry had the good grace to flush. He could understand very well what Severus was talking about. "I like to cuddle. You never complained before."

"Who am I to complain when somebody insist upon pressing a young body against my person who wiggles delightfully? I certainly have no issue with that." Harry was sure that it was an art that Severus had mastered to make his voice as shiver inducing as he could.

He merely lifted his face up for a kiss and pressed his lips against Severus'. "So if I wiggle here I get a reaction?"

Severus gasped as Harry pressed their groins together before the older wizard hissed. "You always get a reaction out of me, you impossible minx."

Harry had to conclude that Severus was right as he rolled on top of Severus, straddling him. He glanced down at his husband, Severus smirked up at him, and hands on Harry's hips and to Harry, Severus had rarely looked lovelier. He had to squint a bit down and then Severus said. _"Accio Harry's glasses!"_

Harry was touched because there had been a time when Severus would not have done these things. But that time was passed and he leaned down so he could press a light kiss against Severus' lips and whispered. "What would I have done without you?"

"You would have blundered about as usual." The dark eyes were warm as the lips claimed his again in a deeper kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss, shifting so he was lying on top of Severus. He brushed his hands over Severus before he grasped them and intertwined their fingers. Severus' fingers curled around his and instead of pulling away like Harry would have expected, Severus allowed him to hold on.

He wiggled for a moment to try and discourage his cock from hardening but it seemed to be inevitable and the next moment a slap on his arse brought him up short. He stared down at Severus wide eyed as the other wizard said.

"I believe that I told you before that you have to prepare to see it through and to make the necessary actions to see it through to completion." Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry smirked as he pressed his hips against Severus' erection and said.

"Now, you have to admit that whatever I do, I always see it through to completion."

"Yes, but it is nice to see that you have improved from the mediocre work that you used to do to a level that few care to achieve. The …_AH_….perfection that you chase so passionately should be encourage to be developed in other areas than in the bedroom as well…."

Having finally found the thing that made Severus shut up, Harry allowed himself a brief grin before he swallowed Severus to the root. His husband didn't seem to need much encouragement as he bucked a few times before he came in Harry's mouth.

Forcing himself not to gag at the bitter taste Harry rested his head against Severus' stomach. The slender hands played with his hair for a moment as Severus regained his breath before he said. "I should only show you the correct approach again in the hopes that the next time you improve even more, even when there is not much more room for improvement for your last performance certainly would earn you an acceptable grade."

Even before Harry could ask whatever Severus was thinking about, he was on his back with Severus on top of him.

_Desire, satisfaction and lust were fighting to be acknowledged and Harry allowed them to overwhelm him and to draw him away. _

The warm mouth that touched his cock and Harry nearly came as fast as Severus had done. But when fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock, staving off his climax, Harry whimpered with need. He dug his fingers in the bedding, arching his back as Severus said, warm breath touching Harry's throbbing prick.

"And this is the way to prevent an early orgasm. You will want to give the recipient the most and the longest pleasure after all."

Harry wasn't sure how Severus could still sound so calm but he choked back a sob. He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to calm down.

_Plea__sure washed over him, making his oversensitive flesh respond even quicker. _

"Beautiful." Severus whispered and as a long tongue licked him and finally the fingers around the base of his cock withdrew and it was Harry's undoing. He came hard.

Hp

Licking Harry clean and slowly moving to lie next to his young husband, Severus pulled Harry into his arms, allowing the teenager to come back to himself again. It was a long moment before Harry stirred and murmured. "Sev'rus?"

"Allow yourself to adjust for a moment before you move."

"I have to say that since the new aspect of the bond I like sex even more. I like being able to tell how you feel."Harry nuzzled his throat and Severus resisted the urge to check in his shock. He felt Harry stiffen before he allowed the pleasure he felt from those words to flow through the bond and Harry relaxed.

"I must admit that I found that it has great benefits as well, brat, more than I could see as we got the tattoos." Harry laughed against his throat, the breathing against the tender flesh of his throat made Severus' cock stir with renewed interest.

"You know, you could just say that you think it is as brilliant as I do." Harry grinned up at him as Severus narrowed his eyes in a glare that had absolutely no affect.

Harry played with his shirt and then said. "You know, there is just one more thing that I would like to know."

"And what is that?"

"If we can do this every morning, the sex bit. Probably not the same thing all the time, wouldn't want you to become bored obviously."

Severus shook his head with a smile as he felt the bond pulse with happiness and pleasure. It seemed that Harry was in a very delightful good mood this morning. It made him feel well to know that he could induce this state in his husband. Such small things made Harry happy.

"I will teach you so many things that you will be quite busy in the mornings." He softly promised, fingers carding through Harry's hair. Harry hummed underneath his touch and the bond purred with happiness and need.

It felt good to be desired and to know it. At first he may not have liked it that Harry was able to tell every emotion he felt but he found that it certainly had its benefits. Nobody would ever know him as well as Harry would and Severus began to suspect that this bond between them could never be broken and he knew that he never wanted it another way because to live without Harry would make for a very unhappy and lonely life. He vowed to tell Harry such as soon as possible.

Hp

Harry glanced about the dismal kitchen in dismay. It was situated in the basement and the kitchen was dark. The huge table where they had eaten so many times when this house had served as the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix could seat about 10 or more people.

_The whole Weasley family could fit here and there would still be plenty of space for a few more people. _

For some reason the kitchen did not look like it was the heart of a home like it was at the Burrow. Harry fondly remembered Mrs. Weasley bustling about serving breakfast to everybody and chatting softly to whoever was in the kitchen, engaging them in conversation.

_Perhaps in time I can picture us sitting at the table eating or cooking together. I can see Severus standing in a large kitchen, cooking as I come home from work or I am cooking as he comes back from brewing all day. But it has to be a kitchen with a lot of light. It has to be a house that is filled with laughter and happiness because in our past there __have been too many dark things that we have to leave behind…_

Harry was startled from his thoughts as with a loud _plop_ an old house elf with large eyes and bat like ears popped into view. "Master Harry is home, sir. Kreacher is here to serve Masters."

Startled as he was by the return of the house elf who he had weeks earlier to return to Hogwarts, Harry was floundering for words.

"Ah Kreacher as you are here to serve us, will you prepare breakfast for myself and Master Harry?" Severus must have stepped into the kitchen behind him and was standing beside him. Harry glanced up at his husband and for a moment wondered if Kreacher would refuse to serve Severus.

He held his breath, as the silence in the kitchen deepened and nearly grew uncomfortable. He searched Severus' feelings carefully, wondering when Severus' short temper would snap. Kreacher glanced up at the Potions Master and Severus raised an eyebrow in inquiry before Kreacher bowed down deeply and said with as much happiness as Harry had ever seen the old house elf display.

"Kreacher is happy to serve Master Severus as Harry's mate. Masters should make themselves comfortable and let Kreacher worry about cleaning and cooking."

Harry was relieved as Severus nodded. He smiled and then said. "Thank you, Kreacher. If you are done with the cooking could you answer some questions about the house? Last year Death Eaters have gotten in here and we need to know what we can expect. I know that your magic is different from ours and perhaps there are places that you can access that we cannot."

Harry glanced up towards Severus as different emotions filtered through the bond.

_Unease, wariness __and distrust about whatever Yaxley had left in the house. Clearly Severus remembered something that the other more violent Death Eater had mentioned when he had owned the house during a meeting. _

He blinked and finally sat down opposite Severus and asked. "Severus, what do you know that you are not telling me?"

He was prepared to be met with hostility but Severus merely glanced up at him impassively. The older wizard opened his mouth to speak before a steaming mug of coffee appeared in front of him and Kreacher said.

"Coffee before conversation, Master Harry. Kreacher learned at Hogwarts that if one wanted to speak to Professor Snape, it was best to wait before he had his first cup of coffee…"

It was the most talkative that Kreacher had ever appeared and Harry wasn't the only one who was surprised. Severus hid his smirk behind his cup before Harry huffed and said. "Even the house elves at Hogwarts know you better than I do."

A dark eyebrow rose behind the steaming mug before Severus sat it down and then leaned across the table to touch his fingers to Harry's wrist, over the tattoo. Harry tried to curb the pleasure that shot up his spine from that mere touch. The Griffin responded by raising its head and curling its back in pleasure, Harry watched fascinated.

He raised his eyes to see that Severus was regarding him with a tender expression, a gentle smile playing around his lips before he said, pitching his voice low as his fingers stroked the tattoo. "But you know me in _other _ways and as far as I am concerned, those are far better than knowing that I prefer coffee to conversation or other activities to assuring me that my morning is not an atrocious one."

Harry had the grace to blush but he found himself looking smug, or feeling smug more like it. Severus actually laughed at him and Harry felt warm all over with the obvious affection behind the warm laugh.

Hp

"Alright, I shall tackle the study and you try your hand here in what is supposed to pass as living room." Severus glanced around the dark room. He had no idea which room served which purpose but at the moment it didn't matter.

"Sure, but should we be doing this alone? What if Yaxley left something nasty or any of the other Death Eaters?"

"Yaxley wasn't in here for long. The wards threw him out. Only Blacks can come in here apparently. We were lucky that Bellatrix had other more pressing concerns at the time than to think about returning to her home and Narcissa was under surveillance else I am sure that we would have come across some nasty hexes or we would not even have been able to enter here."

"And you are sure that there aren't any nasty hexes in here?" Harry was fingering his wand, an almost eager expression on his face.

"One is never sure, Harry. You should know the Blacks by now, Harry. They are not a pleasant family and you should be wary of whatever is in this house. No matter how innocent it may look. You of all people should be aware of the danger of seemingly innocent objects that can hide true darkness."

_The grim knowledge that travelled across the bond made Severus aware that Harry knew what he was talking about._

It would have surprised him if Harry didn't know what the Blacks were capable of. The sheer fact that Mrs. Black was still on the wall and had not been knocked down by Sirius Black because of her screech was astonishing. If it would have been his mother, Severus would have hexed her silent so she would appear like a muggle picture. _Though she does make a decent alarm system, I suppose. It would scare most people away I think._

But that didn't mean that Severus had to put up with it. He still had to have a very long chat with her regarding Harry. His husband was insecure enough without somebody who had been dead for so many years to add new ones to that. Enough ghosts haunted his husband.

Perhaps he should attend to that matter first. It was time to have a few words with a certain portrait.

Hp

The living room was as gloom as the rest of the house, Harry decided. Whoever had decided to raise children here had expected them to turn as black as their last name suggested. He scowled at the curtains as they swung shut again. He had tried to pull them open to allow some light into the room.

He coughed violently from the dust that came from the curtains. Waving his hand in front of his face to clear the air, he glanced about the room. So far nothing had wanted to cooperate with him. He had tried to move the small desk that stood in front of the window, only to discover that it seemed to be stuck to the floor.

He ran a hand through his hair. His back was aching from trying to move the thing and he was sure that if he took his wand to it, it would only turn on him.

He was good at cleaning. The endless chores done at the Dursleys had taught him that at least. But so far the house had resisted all attempts at cleaning and for some strange reason Harry felt frustrated enough to cry.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, counting to ten silently and then opened his eyes again. Surely there had to be a way. It was a house, not a living thing. It shouldn't be able to do this. It was not sentimental, it couldn't think for itself.

Harry raised his wand and twirled it at the curtains. They would come down, damn it! He slashed at them with a spell, not caring how the damn things would come down but they would…

He glanced up when plaster from the ceiling came twirling down. Huge cracks appeared in the ceiling, right above where the curtain railings were attached. He took a step back carefully. This house could not just break down like that.

It had stood here for ages, had stood against countless accidental magic by children, dark magic and everything else so why would it suddenly come crashing down as Harry tried to tear the curtains down?

He took another step back when with a sudden creak, part of the ceiling collapsed along with the curtains. Harry was showered in dust and breathing heavily because he had been standing there a moment ago.

He tried to curb the shock that filtered through him but he couldn't help himself as it spread through him. He breathed in deeply again. He glanced back up again at the ceiling, searching for more cracks but none were appearing.

He was aware that he was covered in dust but he couldn't stay here. It was the last straw. Even the house was rebelling against him.

_Perhaps the magic that is used to keep the building stable weakening after all these years. Unless it interfered with my magic. One house has been burned down and the other one is falling apart or attacking me. I just want a home that is simple and does not have any dark memories or traces of magic. I will be glad to turn this house into something beautiful but when the house doesn't even cooperate with us and either falls away or attacks u, this is not the home that I want. _

Having successfully backed out of the room, Harry quickly slammed the door shut and went in search of his husband. Perhaps Severus had more luck with whatever he had been trying to do.

Hp

Severus cursed loudly as he tried another spell to get the offensive portrait off the wall. He had finally managed to silence it. He refused to think of it as a woman any longer. Nobody could live while being that bitter.

_It must not be magic that is fueling her portrait but spite and hatred. _He growled at himself. The portrait stirred again and Severus raised his wand threateningly.

Mrs. Black merely smiled nastily at him and said. "You think that you can just march in here and get your way? I believe that you learned that lesson a long time ago but it seems that it is even in the heart of a Slytherin to hold hope, especially when surrounded by young flesh. How long do you think he will remain with you before your past catches up with him? He cannot remain with you for you will destroy him utterly. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Severus met her smile for smile because Waburga Black may not be a pleasant woman but she did not know the first thing about him or his bond mate. "I have done worse things than that but I know for a fact that I will not be able to destroy Harry Potter. We have faced tougher things that an old portrait. I have stood before the Dark Lord and lied to his face, escaping each and every time and you think that I would shake in my boots because you think that I will destroy my bond mate. I shall tell you that we will not destroy one another at all, he knows all too well how I feel about him."

"You are a master spy. Surely you are capable of lying to your bond mate efficiently. Or to yourself for that matter."

Severus merely smirked as he said. "I cannot lie to myself or to Harry. I am sure that you have heard of the intent behind magic. Harry knows that I care about him…"

"Like you cared about others? I have seen you when you came here when that fool Dumbledore was killed. I know everything that is going on in this house. Including the tears you shed for that woman in the picture. Wasn't she the boy's mother?"

"Perhaps you have been too shriveled up to shed tears when somebody you cared for died but we are not all like that. Some people still have the ability to cry and that is what makes us human, instead of a waste of paint." He sneered at the portrait who colored a nasty brick color.

"You do not know the first thing about love…."

"And a moment ago you accuse me of loving somebody? Isn't it a little bit ironic? I am sure that the turpentine has risen to your brain because being a portrait certainly causes one to become near sighted, especially if one looks upon the same stretch of wall every day? Perhaps you should go out more."

Severus was distracted as a wave of shock flowed through the bond followed swiftly by a wave of fear and relief. He barely had the time to pinpoint the cause because there was a huge blast that echoed through the house.

"Oh my, I hope that you are not suddenly a widower. This house has a nasty habit of dealing with people who insist that change is in order. My son tried that and he couldn't fix the house either. This house does not want to change…"

She smiled nastily again but Severus hissed. "Be prepared that there are new masters in this house! You can change with us or you can fall off the wall for all I care but I will get you removed. Or perhaps I should relocate you to a nice stretch of wall with lots of sunshine. I hear that it does a painting well to hang in the sunlight, especially one that was done by hand…"

He held up his wand and Mrs. Black paled. "You would not dare…"

"You have never heard your precious son speak about Snivellus? I do believe it is you who came to collect him during Sirius' fifth year." If she lost any more color, it would have been a black and white portrait as Severus smiled nastily.

"You are the one who hexed my Sirius? It took him weeks to recover from that."

"Yes, that was me." Severus did not mention that it also took him a few weeks before he could walk right again. Somehow, a fight had erupted between him and the Marauders which had ended up in a full fletched magical duel in which Severus' bone in his leg had been shattered and he had vanished Sirius' entire right arm. It had happened right after his falling out with Lily and it was not a moment of which he was proud.

"Severus?" At the call of his name he glanced up at the stairs. What he saw there shocked him to the core. Harry was covered in a thick layer of dust and shaking gently. He didn't even have to ask what had happened because as he approached Harry and took him by the hand, his husband only said. "Let's get out of here for a few hours. I need to be someplace else, someplace where the people are friendly and we won't be attacked."

The green eyes were expressive with need and as Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, he merely sighed a long suffering sigh and then Apparated them to the only place he knew, to the Burrow.

Hp

Cooking for such a nice family was the best way to relax Molly Weasley. She was in her element here, and the kitchen was her domain. It was nice to know that no matter what her family might go through, they could look forward to a real meal. Even when meals couldn't fix everything.

She was therefore very surprised when somebody knocked on the door lightly. After the war Arthur and she had strengthen the wards. She wanted her family to be safe even when everybody said that all the Death Eaters has been captured but she had seen what had happened to poor Harry's and Severus' home.

She took her wand in hand and slowly made her way over to the door. Nobody was at home at the moment. She was not afraid, Arthur was only a patronus call away but she was still wary.

She approached the door carefully before she called out. "Who is there?"

"Severus Snape Potter and Harry Potter Snape, I believe, Madame that you told us that your house was always open."

The sneer was so unmistakable Severus Snape that she had to smile. Nobody could pitch their voice quite like that. She held her wand at her side as she opened the door.

Severus Snape stood in front of it, and next to him stood a dusty Harry Potter. She had to do a double take to make sure it was him but she recognized him by the easy grin and the bright green eyes, even when his hair and clothes were covered in a layer of dust.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I hope we haven't come at an inconvenient time?"

"Of course not, my dear. Please do enter. Uhm, what happened to you?"

Severus rolled his eyes as he steered Harry inside and said. "He has been trying to knock down walls but the only thing that was nearly knocked down was him. You still have to tell me the full tale." He added with a pointed look at Harry.

"Hold on a moment, dear. I just…" Molly waved her wand over Harry, having closed the door behind her and within a moment he was clean. "I just cleaned…"

Molly was sure that she would never see the day that Severus Snape was standing in the kitchen. The older wizard glanced around uneasily before Molly gestured for him to sit down and she asked. "Would you care for a cup of tea, Severus?"

"Severus prefers coffee." Harry was quick to pipe in and Molly smiled. It was good to see that they were getting along so well. Harry stepped around her and sat down next to his husband, just short of touching him.

As she began to prepare the tea and the coffee for Severus, she cast looks at them. Harry, now clean was leaning against Severus' arm. Severus looked out of place but he seemed resigned because he glanced down at Harry and seemed to ask something of him. Molly couldn't quite hear what he was saying.

Harry turned to him and smiled at him and Molly was satisfied to see that Severus' face softened and he even smiled back at Harry. Careful not to disturb the moment she added the hot water to the teapot to let the tea steep and added the coffee beans to Severus' can to prepare his coffee.

She took them over to them and said. "Now, since you have decided to drop in for a visit, you have to stay for dinner naturally. But what brings you here?"

One wave of her wand and a plate of biscuits floated over to the table. One biscuit was caught by Harry as it flew over to him and while Severus tried to wave his away, it instead settled to knock against his hand.

"We are only dropping in because Harry wanted to get away from Grimmauld Place for a while and this was the only friendly place we knew….there is no need to accommodate for us. We shall make our own plans for dinner time."

"Nonsense, Severus, there is always more room at our table. Now drink your coffee and finish your biscuit. It is crumbling."

Harry bit back a chuckle at the insistent biscuit that was indeed crumbling on the table. Severus huffed but much to her satisfaction he did pick up the biscuit and munched on it, occasionally dipping it in his coffee. And as Molly began to speculate just how she could make this man eat, she did note that Severus and Harry both reached for another biscuit.

Hp

"Mollywobbles , I am home." Arthur Weasley was rarely surprised but he stopped in his tracks only to come face to face with a tall thin, smirking man.

"I am not nor will I ever be Mollywobbles! However if you seek your wife, she is out in the garden trying to turn my bond mate a housewife by teaching him how to dry the washing magically. As if I ever expected Harry to do our washing.

Severus' mask was firmly in place. He wasn't sure how Arthur was going to react to finding him in his home. The elder Weasley merely clasped him on the shoulder and said. "I take it by the fact that you are still here that Molly has managed to ensnare you into staying for dinner."

"You assumed correctly."

"Then what do you say to a nice brandy while we catch up? I think that because you are not out in the garden trying to rescue Harry from my wife's clutches that you were in fact waiting for me."

_Damn, Arthur is very perceptive._

"Are you sure that you were never sorted into Slytherin?" Severus had to ask.

Arthur laughed and shook his head, gesturing for Severus to follow as he said. "When you are the father of the famous Weasley twins, a fair bit of cunning is necessary."

"Point." Severus settled himself in a comfortable chair in Arthur's study. He closed his eyes to concentrate upon the bond which was buzzing with happiness. It seemed that Harry really felt at ease here and the feelings were spilling over into Severus, easing some tension within him.

"Severus, is everything alright?"

He glanced up at Arthur who was peering down at him before handing him a brandy.

"Yes, of course, why do you ask?"

"Because for the moment, and do not take this the wrong way, Severus, I mean well, you looked really content. Having Harry by your side agrees with you. You look well….Now, tell me what you wanted to discuss..."

"I'm sure that you have heard about the intent behind magic and that subconscious desire can have strange effects upon magic."

"Yes, it is similar to wish magic." Arthur nodded.

"Well, when I presented Harry with his birthday present it seemed that it had unforeseen consequences for us both, especially with our linked magic." Severus wasn't sure how he could explain this to Arthur without revealing just how much he had grown to care about Harry.

He knew that he could trust Arthur but old habits die hard and slowly he forced himself to glance up at Arthur. The other man was looking at him steadily, merely waiting for Severus to continue and Severus took a deep breath before he said.

"I wanted to give Harry something special to assure him of my growing affection for him. Miss Granger helped me by giving me the idea of tattoos, such as the one the Dark Lord used to mark his followers, only to change the intend behind them. Instead of seeking to control Harry, I wanted him to be aware of my affection for him and whenever our love would change, the tattoo would fade. But what I had failed to take into account, was the fact that the intent, or like wish magic as you so rightly say, was the fact that our combined power and our desires are far more powerful than we anticipated. We both wanted to know how the other one felt and that magic interfered with the bond already between us, solidifying it even more."

"What are you saying, Severus?"

"Somehow, I can feel Harry's emotions and he can feel mine. We cannot hide anything from one another. But to be honest we have not really tried yet."

"And you feel uncomfortable with this?"

"I….actually I do not. Harry is everything I have ever wanted in a mate and to know how he feels about me, it is…wonderful." He whispered the last word. He bowed his head, peering up at Arthur to see how the other man would take this latest development.

"And what does Harry think about this?"

"He thinks it is brilliant, as he always does with everything that concerns me. He seems to be convinced that I am the best thing that ever happened to him and I must admit that I share his sentiments and that he is indeed the best thing that could have ever happen to me. And I intend to show him every day, unless he tells me to walk away from his life…"

_Reassurance__ and love flowed alongside the bond and Severus allowed himself to bask in it. _

"I think that for you both, you are the best thing that could have happened to the other one and I am very glad to see two men who have found love because you both have earned it. It is nice to see that two people I see as my sons have finally found love and peace. You are family, Severus, you and Harry, never doubt that and never think that you aren't welcome here, because you are. No matter what may happen."

And as Arthur smiled at him, Severus allowed himself to smile back and knew that in marrying Harry, he hadn't only gained a husband but a family who cared for him as well and that, more than anything, was something to be treasured and he would treasure it to the end of his days.

Hp

Harry must have forgotten how loud dinner at the Weasley household was. The table was crowded because it seemed everybody had come down to have dinner with them. Bill was there with his wife Fleur and their new daughter Victiore. Charlie and Ron were sitting at the table, talking softly amongst themselves. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to Harry. Mrs. Weasley was at the head of the table and Mr. Weasley at the other.

It surprised Harry how fast news traveled because he was quite sure that when they had come for their impromptu visit this afternoon, this kind of dinner had not been planned in advanced. He tried his best not to glance to the other side of the table where Ginny was sitting.

Conversation flowed easily around them and so far he had not yet had any reason to talk to Ginny. He was relieved. She looked well. Her hair was tied back in a braid and she was courteous to everybody, even to Severus.

The meal was nice and simple, and the first course had been soup, which seemed to have not only stimulated his appetite but that of his bond mate as well. Severus was seated on his left, arms brushing on occasion.

_Wariness was one of the many emotions Harry could feel coming from Severus. But much to his surprise the other man was also feeling at ease here and content as he was normally only in Harry's company. Harry understood that his bond mate didn't like big crowds. But Severus kept himself guarded, careful of his tongue and temper. _

He reached out to lay a hand underneath the table on Severus' thigh and the other man glanced at him, dark eyes narrowed in contemplation.

_Affection washed over Harry but he wasn't surprised by the edge of lust that accompanied these feelings. He forced his own arousal down. It wouldn't do to ask if he could have his own bond mate for dessert. _

"Harry, dear, can you pass me the salt?" Mrs. Weasley brought him from his thoughts and Harry resurfaced with a sheepish grin.

He reached out with his arm, his shirt edging up to show the dark green tattoo. Hermione's gasp told him she had seen it as she asked.

"What is that on your wrist, Harry?"

"Oh this?" He pulled up his sleeve as her question grabbed the attention of the rest of the table. Hermione took his hand, careful not to brush the tattoo.

"It is Severus' birthday present to me."

"And what does it do, mate?' The griffin growled at Ron as he touched it with his fingertips. Feeling Severus grow tense at his side, Harry quickly pulled his hand away. Harry didn't bother to try and figure out what Severus was feeling because he could only imagine.

It drew the attention of everybody at the table and Harry flushed uncomfortably. He wanted to hide his wrist but he kept his head high, before he said. "It…well. It doesn't do much really" _except tell me what Severus is feeling and let him know what I am feeling._…" It is a magical tattoo and it is a sign that I'm bonded. It is a sign of love."

"Of love, mate?" Ron looked puzzled. Harry was aware of the silence that had fallen over the table. He glanced around the room, nervously clearing his throat. Everybody was watching him, including Ginny.

He had to think over his next step. He could do two things. He could lie, and claim that it was nothing, a mere mark of affection even when it was so much more but that would mean that he could wound Severus. The older wizard may forgive him for many things but not lying about his feelings regarding Harry. It would degrade their relationship and the bond they shared and knowing that he would disappoint Severus when he had promised never to do such a thing would be excruciating. The very thought already was.

It would mean that he would protect Ginny but it would also give her false hope. If he pretended that Severus meant nothing to him, he would allow Ginny to think that he could be swayed in her direction, when the truth was that he loved Severus more than he had ever loved her.

He could feel Severus nearly holding his breath beside him, appearing casual and unruffled but deep inside he was awaiting Harry's answer.

_Harry probed deeper through the bond, feeling the warm feeling of hope underneath that Severus was not allowing himself to feel. He knew within an instant that he could not destroy that. _

He knew he had the power to destroy Severus and their relationship, damaging it forever. Severus was changing, allowing himself to hope for a better life. Harry would rather die than to harm his wizard.

He allowed himself to smile shyly as he said. "I honestly don't know how he came up with it but it was genius. Apparently when you create a magical tattoo it is the intent behind the magic that is important. The intent behind this was love, so if ever the feelings disappear then the tattoo disappears as well."

Ron looked puzzled before he asked. "So let me see if I am getting this. If Snape no longer loves you then the tattoos will simply disappear, even when the linked magic is still there."

Harry nodded. Ron gazed at Harry intently before he said. "So does Snape has one as well?"

"Yeah, he does." He admitted softly, glancing up through his fringe to gauge Ron's reaction. A warm hand touched his neck, lying there comfortably.

Ron shot him a grin and then said. "Must be amazing to be loved that _intensely_." The way Ron waggled his eyebrows should be forbidden because Harry felt his face flush. Laughter erupted around the table as a bright red Hermione exclaimed. "Ron!"

There was a muffled sob and somebody pushed back their chair roughly and Harry caught a flash of red hair as Ginny Weasley ran away from the table. Molly rose from the table, her face stricken before Harry said. "I'll go."

"No, Harry, this isn't your problem."

"Molly." Arthur shook his head before Harry said, trying to ignore Severus' feelings on the matter, even when the older wizard was trying to make it explicitly clear how he felt about it.

"This is a conversation that I need to have with her….I need to do it…it is only right…"

He forcefully tried to ignore Severus, feeling the annoying buzzing of the bond, unsure if the anger behind it was directed at him or at somebody else. He did not care to find out. Slowly he glanced at Severus, seeing the blazing eyes as the older wizard raised an eyebrow in challenge but then he nodded in agreement and before Harry knew it, he left the room, he had some clearing up to do with Ginny.

Hp

"Ginny?"

"Leave me alone, Harry. Why don't you go back to your bond mate and be used as a fuck toy?" She turned to him, her brown eyes blazing. Taken aback, Harry stepped into the room.

"Stop it! It isn't like that."

Her eyes narrowed as she said. "Oh really? So how long has he waited before he fucked you? Was he rough or did he try to sway you with gentle words? He is a Death Eater, Harry; of course he knows how to manipulate you into thinking that this is what you want."

Harry shook his head angrily, feeling his own anger rise now. "It is what I want."

"You have been brain washed. How can you like somebody like him? How can you stand to look at him? How can you stand to touch him?'

"For you information he is a different man than you think, Ginny but I guess you are too short sighted to see that. He is sweet and kind to me, caring and he doesn't demand that I change to accommodate a picture that he has of me, unlike you!"

"Oh stop lying to yourself! You just settled for him. He doesn't love you. He doesn't know how, not like I do. I will comfort you when you have a nightmare. I will hold you when you want to be held…I will give you children and a family, that is what you want, isn't it Harry?"

Her hands were upon his chest and Harry growled angrily, trying to step away. "I already have a family, thank you very much. Severus is my family. He loves me for who I am."

"How do you know? He was a master spy and he lied successfully to two powerful wizards so of course he could lie to you."

"I know because I can feel it."

"Poor Harry, you received so little affection that you mistake love for lust. He doesn't love you, he lusts after you, and who could blame him? Many would do the same when they were in his position."

Harry shook his head firmly. "No, Ginny, I_ can _feel how he feels about me and it is genuine."

"So confused, my baby, I will make it better. Here, let me see if he kisses you like this." And before Harry knew it, her lips touched his in a light kiss that turned deeper as he gasped in surprise and Ginny seized her chance. Her fingers curled around his wrist, over the tattoo.

_Rage washed over him so quickly even before Harry could overcome his surprise at what happened._

He reacted instinctively even when he knew that the initial rage he felt was not his own as he pulled away in disgust before striking out. The door that banged open as somebody roared. _"_What is the meaning of this?"

But the sound was nothing compared to the sound of flesh striking flesh as Harry struck out instinctively by slapping Ginny. He was shaking in rage, his green eyes shooting fire as they bore into the tear washed brown ones as Ginny brought a hand up to her face. Gasps came from the doorway but Harry didn't care as he hissed coldly, trying desperately to keep his magic from reacting instinctively and blasting her to pieces.

"Leave me alone! Don't come near me" His voice was a whisper of rage and Ginny took a step towards him. "I said don't!"

He shouted, knowing that one wrong move could cause him to lose control and blast half of the house to shreds. Somebody stepped into the room, a hand touching his own in a caring gesture as a voice commanded.

"Leave us!"

The dark eyes were focused upon Ginny and with a muffled sob she fled. Severus turned to the Weasleys and said. "I said leave us!"

Within moments they were alone and Harry found himself shaking with the force of trying to hold the magic inside. Another hand grasped his other hand and fingers ghosted over his tattoo as Harry glanced up at the dark eyes.

He was too focused upon trying to control himself to feel the emotions through the bond but the dark eyes held his own for a moment before Severus said. "Go ahead."

Harry wasn't sure what Severus meant but it began to hurt to control his magic and then strong arms wound around him and pulled him against a firm body. He buried his face in Severus' neck and finally his control snapped. Magic began to roll off of him in waves as Harry tried to breathe through it.

Fingers carded through his hair and slowly he began to relax enough to focus upon the bond.

_Understanding and respect were the main emotions but behind those Harry sensed a growing relief and underneath that fear that Harry would turn Severus away. Harry allowed his own feelings to rise to try and tell Severus that he would never turn him aside, never!_

Fingers that stroked the back of his neck told him the message had been received and he brought his hands up to hold Severus' jumper tightly. He tipped his face up to present it for a kiss and after a moment Severus complied.

The kiss felt so right after Ginny's and Harry felt like he was coming home and he knew it was something he always wanted to feel.

Hp

_Contentment and __peace stole over Harry in lazy waves. It felt good after all that drama to be able to settle down. _

He shared a smile with Severus as he glanced behind him as they exited the room. It had felt good to be held and to allow himself to be in control. He had never thought that it could feel so good to relinquish control. He did not do it easily because there were few who were more powerful than him and who could safely allow him to lose it. Severus was one of those few that were slightly more powerful than Harry.

It felt good, he decided.

The room was packed but dinner had come to a halt, as Harry had expected. Mrs. Weasley glanced up as they entered but even before she could ask a question, Severus stepped around Harry on his way to the table as he said.

"Now, can I please finish my dinner without further interruptions?"

"You aren't welcome at our table!" Harry bit back a groan at Ginny's exclamation. He swirled around to look at her. She was standing near the table, a defiant expression upon her face.

Severus had frozen in mid step and the Potions Master turned to look at her. "What did you say?"

The black eyes were narrowed in anger but Ginny didn't falter as she said. "I said that you aren't welcome at our table! You are toying with Harry, that's what you are doing. You are taking advantage of him when he is confused! He has been through a traumatizing time and like a snake you pray upon that weakness. You think that he really loves you? He is mistaken love for lust and he thinks that he cares about you…you should let him make up his own mind…."

"And by this attempt to stand up for Harry I have to understand that you do love him?" Severus' voice was cold.

"Yes, I do and he loves me. I have always waited for him and I am not going to walk away simply because he made a mistake and linked your magic together and is going through a phase now…"

"I am not going through a phase!" Harry bit out angrily.

"I think that it may not be him going through a phase, but yourself, Miss Weasley. You are chasing a dream. A dream that was never yours…" Severus glanced at Harry and then gentled his tone. "Do not allow it to destroy you, Miss Weasley as it nearly did with me once."

"I don't want your advice! I want Harry and Harry wants me."

"Oh really? Shall we examine that claim for a moment, shall we?" Severus growled softly as he gestured for Harry to come closer. Harry did so reluctantly. He couldn't tell what Severus was feeling but something in the Potions Master's tone was commanding.

Ginny shook her head and said. "No, I don't want you to!"

"You challenge me, Miss Weasley so you will stand there because so help me, I will show you why your claim is invalid." Severus' growl was enough to make any former student of his stand at attention. Harry stopped before his bond mate and Severus' eyes dropped to meet his for a moment.

Harry shivered at the heat in those eyes and he could feel the emotions that clearly said _mine. _

"You have always claimed to love Potter but you never actually chased him as one who truly loves one another would do. In fact, you have gone out with others, claiming to make him jealous when in fact until his sixth year he has never looked at you once in a romantic way. I have it on great authority in fact that he always thought of you as the little sister of his best friend and as nothing more. You do not know his past; you never bothered to find out. You never bothered to find out what he liked and dislikes. You never tried to make yourself noticeable to him by either a good friend or something more. You have never seen him frightened or insecure or know how to right to situations because you need too much attention yourself. It is not surprising when you grow up in such a large family to want somebody who can give their full attention to you but you do not see that Harry needs the same thing for very different reasons. He is not the man you think he is because all you see if a romanticized version that your mind has conjured up."

Hands dropped down on Harry's shoulders and Harry shivered at the possessiveness in Severus' voice as the older wizard growled. "You speak about lust, but you are the one who has always lusted after the boy. You lust after his fame and seek it for yourself. I, on the other hand am able to look beyond that and see the man he truly is."

Ginny was crying softly but Severus wasn't finished yet as he turned Harry to him and said. "He is a brave and loyal man, one who is capable of great love. One who has been abused and who has suffered greatly. He deserves peace and not having to be forced to compete for somebody's affections, as you want him to do. He will never be yours because he is mine and I do not share what is mine. I will only release Harry if he wants to be released and not sooner, not for you or for the world. I protect and value what is mine."

The next moment Severus dipped his head and kissed Harry deeply. Harry moaned into the kiss but all too soon Severus broke away to growl. "Now tell me that I do not love him or he loves me when he responds to my kisses like that. I will give everything that I own to state that he has never responded like this to any of your kisses."

With one last mournful cry, Ginny left the room. Mrs. Weasley gave them a tightlipped smile before she walked after her daughter.

"I am sorry, Arthur, I did not mean to harm your daughter but the gentle approach had no effect upon her, she had to know that she could not have Harry and to allow her dreams to pass away so that she does not suffer needlessly."

Hands that pulled Harry away from his bond mate made him glance back. Hermione and Ron were standing beside him. Ron beckoned Harry to his side and finally Harry nodded.

He cast a weary glance at his best friends before Ron said. "Is he always that way with you, mate?"

Hermione had her hands in front of her face but when Harry glanced at her, she grinned at him and winked. Harry relaxed even when she glanced at Severus again. He tuned out the conversation between Severus and Mr. Weasley to focus upon his friends.

He glanced back at Severus, eyeing the body language of the older wizard before he turned back to Ron and Hermione and said. "I don't know. This was the first time that he ever…well was that possessive."

He tried to keep the wistful tone out of his voice. He was more than aware of what he had done to him but he tried to suppress his arousal. It wouldn't do to beg Severus to push him against the wall and do all sorts of wicked things to him.

He licked his lips, trying hard not to moan as he could feel the heat of Severus' eyes upon him; it wasn't the only heat he felt because the bond was pulsating with arousal and heat. He shook his head firmly to clear his mind, needless to say it didn't work as well as he would have liked.

Ron was still glancing at him and then he said. "What brought it on then? It can't just be that you celebrating your birthday together."

"Uhm…" How was he going to explain this? "Well, it is just more that our perspective changed since then…."

He had no idea how comfortable Severus was with discussing the new aspect of the bond but he had always shared everything with Ron and Hermione. A hand on his wrist made him glance down so quickly that he had no time to check in his first response and neither did Severus.

The older man's head snapped around, his eyes narrowed in contemplating before he relaxed as he saw Hermione touching his bond mate upon the wrist.

"Oh, Merlin, so it is true as I thought…." Her brown eyes were wide as they met Harry's green ones and Harry knew that she had figured it out. He couldn't keep anything hidden from her but Ron was looking between them, blue eyes puzzled as he said.

"What's true? Harry, what's she talking about?"

He sighed, taking a deep breath before he closed his eyes and said. "Just a moment…."

He glanced back at Severus but as Severus narrowed his eyes for a moment before he inclined his head, Harry knew he had his answer.

"Well, you see it is like this. Hermione, you researched the tattoos and well, when you create a magical tattoo, it is the intent behind it that is important. If you create a tattoo with a dark intent, then the tattoo itself will be dark and it will respond to dark thoughts. But if the intent behind the tattoo is pure, then the tattoo will be pure as well…"

"And of course Snape's intent behind the tattoo was pure…I mean, else he wouldn't have created one. I can imagine that You Know Who's intention behind the Dark Mark wasn't too spread the love but the control his followers. I can't imagine that Snape would want to go through with it." Ron glanced between Hermione's frown and Harry's smile before he rolled his eyes and blurted out. "Oh come on now, you really think that I can't be mature about this. He makes you happy and you make him happy, so then why am I complaining?"

Harry wasn't sure what he could say so instead he beamed up at Ron. He knew that his best friend was happy for him but to actually hear it now was making him feel happier than he had ever thought it would. Ron smiled tentatively back and then said. "Now, come on, mate, no tears. Snape's going to wring my neck if I make you cry."

"Don't worry; he knows that sometimes these are tears of happiness." Harry tried not to choke but sometimes his emotions seemed to overwhelm him and he had always wanted somebody who saw him for who he was.

Ron sighed, the warm breath ruffling Harry's hair before his best friend drew Harry into a one armed hug as he whispered. "Your happiness always was important to me, mate."

Harry hugged Ron back before they broke apart. Hermione cleared her throat and Harry turned to glance at his other best friend. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron rolled his eyes before he pulled his girlfriend into a kiss and whispered to Harry. "Girls, mate, too emotional for their own good. You should be glad that you married a bloke."

_Severus may not cry in public but he is slowly learning that it's okay to show emotion and not to expect to be hurt at once. And th__at is worth a lot more to me than somebody who can cry in public._

_Reassurance flowed through the bond followed swiftly by affection. Harry basked in the knowledge that it was perfectly fine for him if he showed his emotions to Severus. _

"But tell us more about what happened with the tattoos? Something must have happened because you and Severus are suddenly a lot closer than before…"

"Well, alright, as I have said before the tattoo is a sign of love. If there is no affection between us then the tattoo will disappear as well. But apparently subconcious magic is a bit different than when you actually think about it. Severus and I seem to share the same wish to let the other know how we feel about him and apparently our magic reacted on that. We aren't sure if it is because of the linked magic between us or perhaps because of the sheer power of our magic but yeah well, we may never know but somehow I can tell how Severus feels."

"Well, obviously you would be able. He may not be an easy man to live with but I think that you would know him better…"

"No, Hermione, you don't understand. I _know _how Severus feels, like I can feel it as clearly as my own emotions…"

"Oh…_oh!" _Harry knew that Hermione was going to catch on soon. He smiled at her.

"You mean that he can also feel your emotions?" Harry nodded. Ron's eyebrows rose and he whistled. "Whew, and you are comfortable with that, mate? You can never check your first response because the other will always know how you feel."

"Yeah, that's one side of it but the other side of it is, is that it feels bloody brilliant. I can't hide myself anymore; he will always know how I feel. He can't hide his hurt anymore or anything anymore and while I know that it may be hard on him, because he is a very private man but I won't abuse that trust. As I know that he will never abuse mine."

"As thrilling as it is to hear about how you feel about me, Mr. Potter, but perhaps we can adjourn to the sitting room. We still have some news to share with your friends, unless you are unwilling?"

Oh, right, their future plans. He gazed at Hermione and Ron. Could he leave them behind? But then when he remembered the fear and how upset Severus had been because somebody had burnt down their house, he knew that he would go through with it. He needed to think about his own future now and if he knew his friends at all, they would wish the best for them, wouldn't they?

**And here it is again. ****I somehow can't seem to be able to push everything in the chapter I want to get it. Review please and tell me what you think. Do you want to see drama at the graveside or tender moments? **

**In the next chapter: Harry and Severus tell the Weasleys what their plan is for the future but how will the Weasleys respond to having people they think as family move away? And when Severus and Harry return to Hogwarts to share their plans with Minerva, how will the Headmistress respond or can she perhaps offer a different plan for them? And when Harry takes Severus with him to his family's graveside, ****will he find more than he bargained for or can Severus hold his temper in check at the unexpected surprise? That and more in: Home. **


	27. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews.**** We are over a 1000 reviews, yes. Let's begin.**

Severus' lips curled into a sneer without any conscious thought as Ronald stepped before him. The youngest Weasley son lifted his eyes to meet Severus' gaze and instead of ducking away as Severus would have liked, Ronald smiled. There had been a time when Severus had been able to frighten the living daylights out of the lad with just a small glance. He sighed as affection rolled easily through their bond.

The same could have been said for Harry. There had been a time when they could not be in the same room together without erupting into shouting. These days they could not be in the same room together without indulging in touching. It was a nice change, Severus thought. He liked and he knew how much Harry liked it as well.

Their relationship had always been a passionate one. From their earliest moments when mutual hatred had drawn out their anger to now, when it drew out their affection and passion for one another.

Ronald gulped nervously and ducked his head. Severus smirked. He still had it. Granger on the other hand, now she was a different matter. She merely smiled sweetly at him and Severus' eyes narrowed into a glare. She seemed unruffled and said. "You can drop the act, Professor; we all know that you care quite deeply about Harry."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Granger." He feigned ignorance, it was better than to sputter about like a first year Gryffindor. It didn't matter in the slightest that everybody had witnessed the display between him and Harry in the other room earlier and then the toe curling kiss in this very room. Let them think that Severus was not inclined to share his bond mate, which he wasn't and that the kiss hadn't just been for Harry's sake as well as his own. He didn't need reassurance that Harry would always turn towards him for anything he needed; he felt it quite clearly through the bond.

"Oh so you didn't linger longer in the sitting room to reassure Harry…"

_Now how does she know that? _

"Of course not. Why would I do such a thing? That you youngest have trouble keeping your hands to yourselves does not mean that I cannot behave myself around my bond mate?

_Besides, it is Harry who has a problem with keeping his hands to himself…well, that is not entire__ly true…I do like to touch him, he has a very nice arse but that does not mean that I do the same in company nor that I mind when he touches me…I simply suffer through it._

Severus kept his face carefully blank even with the arousal and amusement that came through the bond. He shifted his stance slightly to accommodate his growing arousal. Sometimes he wished he wore robes again, they hid so much more than trousers ever did.

He maintained a steady glare at his husband's best friends. Weasley ducked his head with a flush but Granger continued to smile. Severus knew that his reputation was ruined. Never again would he be able to frighten them, or their children. Merlin, Harry may have done wonders for his reputation but he had also ruined it.

Perhaps it was a good thing that he had no desire to return to teaching. He still did not have any idea of what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. It was the first time that he was free, that he had a future. That he could choose what he wanted to become and the prospect daunted him. Sometimes, if he was completely honest, it even frightened him.

It was liberating to know that he could do whatever he wanted to do but it still hadn't sunk in completely. He suspected that it wouldn't for quite some time.

He glanced down at Harry as the younger wizard pushed himself against his side. One eyebrow rose in an inquiry but Harry shook his head. Severus didn't need the bond to tell him that Harry was feeling nervous. He glanced around the room; it was deserted except for the two of them. The Weasleys and Granger had already made for the sitting room.

"Mr. Potter, what did I tell you about cuddling in public?"

"Uhm, I don't believe you ever told me anything about that. Now, you did mention sex in public, as many times as possible in all the possible places…"

Severus frowned. "No, I did not. I believe that this is a conversation we have never had, perhaps we should have it."

Harry laughed softly, his green eyes sparkling. "Not on board with that viewpoint then? Shame…"

Severus eyebrow rose as Harry shrugged and then moved towards the sitting room. Severus caught his husband's hand easily as he said. "Now, do not be hasty! I have never said that I would be opposed to it but if I recall correctly then it was you who had trouble with the fact that your godson or the Weasleys would see you spread across the kitchen table and with me pounding into you…I have no objections to any of your suggestions at all." He pulled Harry towards him, and slowly kissed Harry's neck.

Harry struggled lightly against him but finally with a moan he relaxed as Severus nibbled slowly. "Severus, they are waiting for us…"

"You are the one who brought this up. I am merely responding to a suggestion." His hot breath against the creamy skin was making Harry shiver. Severus had trouble focusing himself with the heated emotions that ran over him.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the simply closeness with Harry. Even the Weasley chit had not managed to come between him. Even while he would never admit it, he had been frightened for a moment. Ginny could offer Harry other things than Severus could. She could offer him a true family and children.

Severus could offer Harry a lifetime of danger. They would never have a peaceful life, both of their pasts made sure of that. Severus was too tainted and there would always be people that wanted to claim justice by killing or hurting him. And at the moment, Severus knew that the only way to hurt him was by hurting Harry.

He didn't care about himself. He used to believe he deserved everything he had coming but Harry had managed to make him believe different. His husband showed him that he was caring and that he deserved to have somebody to call his own and to love. Severus was still struggling with that notion today.

There were times when he was sure that he would wake up in Azkaban but day by day he began to believe more and more that he wasn't hallucinating and that it was real. The bond had cemented that even more for him.

But now, now the biggest challenge of all awaited them, would their plans for the future be accepted by those that claimed to care for them? There was only one way to find out and regretfully Severus pulled away from Harry.

The younger wizard's eyes flew open and he stumbled. The green eyes flew up to Severus' face and he merely smirked and said. "I have no problem with keeping your friends waiting but do you?"

"No...don't stop…I mean…I guess that we shouldn't keep them waiting…but if you promise me, Severus, that the moment we get home, we will finish what we started, yeah?"

Smirking fully now, Severus leaned in for a quick kiss and said. "Of course, love, anything for my husband…." And as he saw the green eyes darken and felt the wave of arousal through the bond, he knew he would make it just fine through the next few hours, Harry might have some trouble though no fault of Severus, of course.

Hp

Talks had never been Harry's forte. He didn't mind being the center of attention now and again but it didn't make him feel easier. When he had lived with the Dursleys he had always been ignored and it had suited him well. At school, he had never felt the urge to speak up unless somebody asked him. Hermione had done all the research for the three of them so Harry had no problems with it to have her get all the credit. She deserved it purely for putting up with them.

He glanced about the room. Molly's look was carefully blank but Harry could see the worry behind it. Hermione glanced between him and Severus, as if she was curious as to what they were talking about. As if they could even communicate mentally.

_I don't think Severus would like that. It is one thing to accept __a bond that allows you to feel the other's emotions but it is quite another to have somebody privy to your thoughts. I don't think even I would like that. My thoughts have always been private and I would like them to remain that way…_

Harry surfaced from his thoughts when a light hand on his shoulder roused him. It seemed everybody was waiting for him to begin. He smiled and sat up straight.

He was seated on the couch with Severus. Arthur, Ron, George and Hermione had summoned or pulled up chairs. Molly was sitting in the one chair that stood in the sitting room. He slowly gathered his thoughts before he said.

"You know that the past few years have been hard for all of us. I know that some of us have no thought about the future because we all assumed that we had no future. And now, well it is overwhelming to even begin to think of what we can and what we want to do. I foolishly had assumed that we would have been safe. That once Voldemort was defeated we could live our lives in peace but we were rudely awakened from that dream. You were all there, you saw what they did. And while it may just be this one thing, both Severus and I fear that it will not be. The next time somebody may get seriously hurt and I for one could not live with myself if that were to happen. We don't deserve it either. We deserve peace and to do whatever we want…That is why we have made a difficult decision."

Harry took a deep breath and glanced up towards Severus before he said. "That is why we have decided to spend the next few months travelling. It may be a cowardly thing to do but we need a change of scenery. As I have said before, for years our futures have not been our own and we have not seen anything of the world. I don't know what I want to do with my life and I think that we more than earned it to spend a few months or even a few years just relaxing and work through the stuff that happened the last couple of years. So yeah, that is what we wanted to tell you…"

Harry finally fell silent. He glanced towards Severus, uncertainty eating at him. How would they respond?

Ron cleared his throat softly and Harry's eyes flew up to meet those of his best friend. Ron merely smiled and then said. "Can't say I blame you, mate. I know how hard both of your lives have been the past couple of years. I will miss you, mate, that's for sure. I always thought that we would join the aurors together but I understand why you wouldn't want that. Just remember to send us postcard while you are off doing whatever you are going to do."

Relief washed over him so strongly that Harry wasn't even sure if it was coming from him or from Severus. He glanced up sharply as Hermione choked upon a sob and crossed the room to fling her arms around Harry. He patted her upon the shoulder awkwardly.

Mr. Weasley rose from his seat as well and moved over to Severus. Severus rose from his seat and Mr. Weasley said. "While we will miss you both, I can understand the reason. Whatever you decide to do, we shall support you."

_Astonishment washed over Harry and he had trouble focusing by the force of the emotions before Severus got himself under control._

Harry bought himself time by slowly untangling himself from Hermione. She finally caught the hint and pulled away herself. "I am so sorry, Harry, I don't know what came over me. "

"It's okay; you will just miss me that's all." Harry grinned shyly at her. She laughed and hugged him tightly as she said.

"I can't say I am going to be happy that you are going to travel but I can understand the reasons. I just wish we could join you and see all the beautiful places that Severus will take you to."

"Well, I would say the same but I like to think of it as kind of a belated honeymoon. So, don't be offended if I would like it just to be the two of us."

_I can only imagine what we can do. Let's just say that we won't be only sightseeing…I bet that there are some days we won't even make it out of the hotel room, not that I mind._

Harry forced himself not to drift off into a fantasy. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"Oh yeah mate that reminds me. Your birthday present well….I'm not sure if you noticed it but Hermione and I didn't get you a present. Well, Hermione got you some books but I guess they weren't really for your benefit as much as Snape's… I have been thinking long and hard about this and well I didn't think it would be such a nice idea to get you another Quidditch book since it was the first Voldemort free birthday and as it was also a wedding present, we decided to come get you a pet…."

Harry didn't know what to say. Ron was watching him, gauging his reaction and Hermione continued. "It was just an idea, Harry. It was before everything happened and there are a lot of wonderful pets out there that can be really helpful. You can get a crup and train it so it can travel with you…or a bird of some kind, perhaps a phoenix or a raven. They are really intelligent creatures and they can be trained as messenger birds like owls…"

"Or we can get you an owl." Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder to stop her from rambling. The blue eyes of his best friend were watching him and Harry knew it was alright to say no. He didn't know what to think to be honest.

Hedwig had been his only owl and not once in the past year had Harry thought of replacing her. Nothing could replace her. She was his first owl and had been his first friend and the first present he had received for his birthday. But perhaps it was time to get a new owl. It would make things easier that was for sure.

And it would be the perfect way to keep in touch while they were abroad. He would have to discuss it with Severus first but it was the thought that counted. "It would have to be an owl that is used to flying long distance…"

"I am sure we can find one, mate, before you leave, if you want one that is..."

"Is it bad if I say that this is one of the best birthday presents you guys ever gave me?" Harry grinned.

"I thought that you liked the talking diaries I got you guys in fifth year…" Hermione pretended to be annoyed but Harry could see by the way her eyes sparkled that she wasn't annoyed at all. She was pleased.

"Harry? Severus?"

Harry glanced up at the call of his name. Molly stood before him and she smiled at him as she said. "I know that there is nothing that keeps you here and I wish you all the luck on your journeys but just know, that you will be missed and should you return, you will always have a home here"

This time, Harry was quite sure that the overwhelming gratitude he felt wasn't only his but he was the only one who embraced Molly but he was quite sure that Severus showed his gratitude in his own way. Harry may look forward to traveling the world but he knew he would miss everybody in this room dreadfully.

Hp

"Severus?" Severus spun on his feet at the call of his name. Harry had disappeared with his friends into the garden. Molly was standing behind him, her hands in her apron as she regarded him.

"Yes, Molly?" Severus recalled the way she had insisted that he use her given name and in light of all that she had done for him and his bond mate he honored her request.

"Will you take good care of Harry, dear?"

"Of course." He inclined his head.

"And Severus?" He glanced up again to find her standing much closer to him before.

"Will you allow him to take good care of you as well?" He flushed uncomfortable but her embrace was quick and fleeting and even before he could return it she was gone. She merely smiled sweetly at him and Severus resumed staring outside, doing his best to try and hide the flush in his sallow cheeks.

He was not surprised that the Weasleys had reacted the way they did. They always wanted what was best for those they cared about and Severus knew that Molly and Arthur saw Harry as their own son. Severus suspected that they had included him in the family as well from the moment he had married Harry.

He shifted his stance slightly. A year ago he couldn't have dreamed that he would have a husband and his freedom. If Harry hadn't interfered and linked their magic together, he would have been dead now, or a lot worse than he was now. He owed Harry a lot.

While a few months ago he resented Harry for that because he had assumed that Harry would hold it over him as his father would have done. But it didn't take long in the relationship that he had to conclude that the imagine he had of Harry was wrong. His husband was nothing like either James or Lily. Harry was his own person and it was somebody Severus was starting to love more and more each day.

Severus didn't glance up as the floo flared. He focused on the bond with Harry, closing his eyes as he examined it.

_Harry was genuinely happy and comfortable with his friends. He had no fear of being rejected or hurt and while they had their differences, they accepted them as only those whose bond has been tested by hardship and war…_

"Severus, there is a floo call for you." Severus glanced up at Arthur's voice.

"Who is it?" The older wizard moved towards him and clasped him lightly on the shoulder to guide him towards the sitting room.

"Minerva. She contacted me about our help to restore the castle. When she heard Molly speaking to you, I had to tell her that you were here. She asked to talk to you. I hope that you do not mind but you know how persistent she can be."

"She would have found us no matter where we hide."

"Have you told her of your plans then?"

"No, we have not yet had the chance. You are the first people that we told. The time was right and so far our plans are just that, plans."

"It is always good to discuss plans and especially to have them. Harry and you are entitled a long break. If you decide to take that break abroad, well, I cannot say that with everything that has been going on I can blame you. Many look to Harry to lead the wizarding community to a new era and becoming the leader that Albus was supposed to be. If I know Harry that is the one thing he doesn't want. But you know as well as I how demanding our society can be, especially to those they think that demand how Harry's life should lead his life. You guys go and have your well deserved honeymoon and we shall hold the fort down."

"I doubt they will be storming the castle." Severus turned to regard the older man. Arthur smiled and said.

"No, they probably won't, at least we hope so. And if they do, well, I am sure we can find a way to hold them off."

"Perhaps they should be reminded that Potter is spoken for?"

"You should appear in the Prophet more often, I'm sure if you let the public in on your own terms that you will find them on your side."

"Or they will trample all over us in the need to try and barge into our lives." Severus said dryly. He was rewarded by a laugh as he said. "You know that I am an intensely private man and so is Harry. We deserve that much after everything we have been through…"

Arthur regarded him solemnly and said. "Of course, Severus. Now, Minerva is waiting. You can close down the floo when you are done. I will make sure that nobody disturbs you."

"Thank you, Arthur." He nodded and moved into the now familiar sitting room. He crouched by the fireplace as he softly called.

"Minerva?"

Her face appeared in the hearth. Lips curled into a smile and Minerva then said. "It is good to see that you are going out and about, Severus. Yet I didn't picture you to go out and have dinner at the Weasleys."

"We needed a break from redecorating…"

"What happened this time?" Her tone was disapproving and Severus shrugged.

"I am sure that you remember the nasty surprises that the house had when we tried to get it ready as Order Headquarters. Well, let's just say that not everything was found."

"Nasty surprises?"

"The house is stubborn to change as all the Blacks are."

"That says enough. If you have time, there are some thing that I would like to discuss with you and Harry."

"Such as?"

"Your future plans. Tea in my office tonight if you are able."

"I fear that I may need something stronger than tea for this conversation."

"I will find my best Scottish whiskey."

"Do you intend to get us drunk to agree to whatever scheme you have cooked up now? Even Albus never attempted that."

"Albus was many things but he was not an alcoholic. He knew that he needed his wits about him for whatever he did. And besides, you do not know half of the things Albus got up to in his spare time." Minerva smiled in a way that was entirely too reminiscent of a Slytherin.

"And I do not care to know. There are some cases in which ignorance is bliss after all."

"I would say. So you and Harry will come?"

"We shall leave in an hour if that is agreeable with you. I do not wish to tear Harry away from his friends so soon."

Her gaze softened and she smiled. "You are growing soft with Harry by your side, I like it."

"Why does everybody keep saying that? I have not grown soft." He growled. There was no bite behind it and they both knew it. Minerva merely smiled and said.

"It is just a cup of tea and conversation with an old friend, Severus, what can go wrong?"

"Do you know how many times Albus said that and you know what he asked of the both of us?" His voice dropped dangerously and Minerva's eyes hardened before she said.

"For years we have been friends and we have shared an honest relationship, as honest as a spy can allow himself to be. Do not mistake me for Albus Dumbledore, Severus, for I am not. I know what you have done and how you have struggled and I will never ask for anything that you do not wish to give or do. You should know me better than that!" Her voice was sharp and Severus cast his eyes down. She was right.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, that was uncalled for. We will join you for tea and I shall take your word for it that it is indeed only conversation that we shall have."

"See that you do, young man! And I shall see you and Harry in a few hours."

Severus nodded and closed down the floo. He took a moment to just sit there and gather his thoughts. Chats with Minerva had always been enjoyable in the past. Last year he had sorely missed them but he had understood why she no longer counted him as a friend. It had hurt to lie to her but it had been necessary to keep his role. It felt right to see that she wished to continue their chats and wanted to include Harry into them, to accept Harry as a part of Severus' life.

Severus slowly rose and went in search of his husband. It was only right that he asked Harry's opinion of what they were going to do.

Hp

"You have no idea what you have done, mate. By marrying Snape you have opened up a pit of flobberworms. Mom keeps hinting that we should follow your example because you are so happy and get married as well. Merlin, it is hard to be alone with Hermione without mum following you five minutes later. How are you supposed to get a snog with your girlfriend in when your mum keeps bursting in at every moment?"

Harry had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing as he said. "Get your own place perhaps?"

Ron made a face. "Yeah as if she would let us. I mean, I know people got married right out of Hogwarts when they were mum's age but that doesn't mean that we have to do the same thing. It is only sensible to figure out what we want to do with our lives, live a bit and then settle down, get married and raise a bunch of kids."

"Well, there is one advantage of getting married. Nobody will ever look up strangely if you share a room. Or if you cannot keep your hands off of each other…especially during the first few months of marriage." Harry tried not to sound wistful.

_He tried to curb his own wave of arousal as the memories of those hands overcame him. _

"You certainly don't seem able to." Hermione smirked in a way that was all too similar to his husband and Harry frowned. Her smirk melted into a smile as she said. "I don't mean it like that, Harry. And besides, you aren't the only one who has trouble keeping their hands to themselves."

Harry flushed and averted his eyes. He floundered for another subject but then Hermione asked. "Now there is something I have always been curious about. Is it true what they say about men with large noses have large….well you know…"

Harry wasn't the only one who flushed bright red this time. Hermione's eyes held his own even when her cheeks blushed crimson. Ron's mouth was opening and closing but there were no words coming out. Harry fumbled for an appropriate answer before he said. "I am not going to tell you that. It isn't done to share bedroom secrets. But I will say this; the size of his nose is a very good indication on his _other size_."

He smirked and winked as Hermione's formed an o. Ron was red and his eyes locked with Harry as he said. "Mate, I know that he is your husband and all but there are some things I don't really care to know."

Harry laughed. He couldn't help himself. It felt good to know that some things never changed. The look Hermione gave him was one that told him that she was dying to ask for more details but Harry shook his head. "Nope, not sharing anything…"

"And pray tell, what are you sharing with your friends that concerns me?" Harry glanced towards the door. Severus stood there and Harry didn't even need to look at Ron to know that his best friend was most likely gaping like a fish and trying not to draw attention to himself, as if he wouldn't.

"Just easing Hermione's mind."

"Do I want to know what you have been telling her?" An eyebrow rose and Harry rose to his feet. He smiled as he approached Severus and tucked himself against his husband's side.

"No, don't you know that there are some things it does better not to know."

"Yes, ignorance is bliss, as you and Mr. Weasley found out so many times."

"Now there is no need to be mean. Is there anything you needed or did you simply come to rescue me?" Harry grinned up at his lover.

_Desire and arousal swept through the bond so quickly that Harry felt as though he was caught in a whirlwind of those feelings. He bit back a moan as his cock swelled. He wanted to pull Severus' head down and kiss the older man breathless. He wanted to be pressed against the wall with Severus behind him, sucking his neck and pressing against him. He needed that man's cock up his arse…_

Harry bit his cheek to prevent himself from saying anything remotely embarrassing. He wasn't the only one flushing. Severus was blushing lightly but the intensity in the dark eyes as they met his own spoke of promises and Harry knew he would happily leave now to fulfill them.

"Uhm so yeah….why did you come here? Do you want to go home?" He struggled with his words for a moment to try and control his arousal.

"Minerva contacted me and asked if we would come to see her for tea tonight. She has things that she wants to discuss with us." Much to Harry's annoyance, Severus' voice was perfectly calm.

"Oh, and it can't wait?"

"I am sure that we can go another time if you want to. I can arrange it with Minerva, I am sure."

"Well, I guess it must be important if Minerva asked us to come over. It is fine. It has been a while since we have spoken with her. I guess I will go and say goodbye then to everybody."

"I will Apparate us to Hogwarts. Minerva knows that we can be a bit later than the agreed hour." Harry nodded. He would think of a suitable excuse why they were late. After he convinced Severus that having him against the wall at Hogwarts could be quite enjoyable. He was quite sure that he didn't need to do much persuasion.

Hp

_Crack_

The loud crack of Apparition still took Harry's breath away. He doubted that he would ever get used to this method of transportation. He swayed for a moment but the strong arm around his waist kept him grounded. The hand on his arse, however, Harry assumed that it had nothing to do with regaining his balance.

He leaned against Severus' chest for a moment before he opened his eyes. He glanced up. The dark eyes were incredibly dark and then Severus bent his head to forcefully crush his lips against Harry's.

Harry enjoyed the kiss as he always did but when he opened his mouth and Severus refused to deepen the kiss and even pulled away, Harry sighed. "We are going to be late…"

The Potions Master pulled away and began to walk towards the lit castle. Harry trailing behind him.

_Oh come on, I am sure he must feel how aroused I still am. He can't pretend that he isn't….I know that he is._

_The slow arousal was spreading through their bond, spiked back to life by their kiss. _

Harry bit his lip and knew what his plan was. He doubted that Severus would have that much problem with seeing eye to eye on these things.

He glanced about the deserted grounds as they walked towards the castle. Severus had slowed his pace so that he was walking beside Harry. Both were lost in thought. Harry had been back at Hogwarts so he knew that the castle still had a long way to go before it was restored to its former glory but still.

Harry stopped before the grand staircase that led them up to the castle. He took a deep breath and slowly released the tension that had been coiled inside of him. No matter where he may go, this was home to me and it always would be.

He glanced at Severus. The older wizard was not looking at him but at the castle before them. Harry could only guess what his husband was thinking. To Severus this castle had been his home for years as it had been his prison. Severus should have been free of this place but Albus had tied him to a destiny he didn't want as surely as the older Headmaster had prepared Harry for slaughter.

He shivered suddenly. He really hoped that Dumbledore was absent from his frame today. He had no desire to see the Headmaster.

"Shall we go inside?" Severus' voice betrayed nothing and Harry had no desire to try and figure out what Severus was feeling. He nodded, halting in surprise when Severus held out his hand for Harry to take.

He grasped the slender hand firmly, feeling the dry and strong fingers curl around his own. It shot jolts of fire up his spine, especially when Severus' fingers brushed the tattoo around his wrist, by the twinkle in the dark eyes; Harry knew it hadn't been an accident.

The moment they were inside the castle Harry halted. He stopped in front of Severus and pulled his head down. He kissed the thin lips, smiling as they opened in surprise. He barely brushed Severus' tongue when the older wizard moved, taking control of the kiss.

"We do not have the time for this, we will be late…"

"A few moments won't matter…Besides, you'll make sure that we come precisely on time."

Severus groaned softly. "That was a bad pun."

Harry pouted. "I must be doing something wrong if that is what you are paying attention to."

He pulled away slightly and turned towards the staircase. It got the desired effect however because immediately he was pulled back against Severus' chest and his protests were crushed underneath hot lips that kissed his own with an intensity that made Harry shiver.

_Desire shot through the bond again and it made Harry weak in the knees. It was partly his own but it was Snape's. He had aroused the older wizard better __than he had thought he could._

Harry moaned into their kiss, lips parted in a soundless gasp as Severus moved on to lavish attention on his neck. He loved it when Severus did that. He bared his neck further so Severus had full access. Slowly humming in the back of his throat, Harry's hands moved through the long dark hair.

_A need was coming over him and Harry knew he could not last long. He wasn't the only one, he knew that much. He didn't want the sweet slow lovemaking, he wanted something quick…_

"Severus, I need you." He whispered.

The dark eyes met his own and before Harry knew it he was kissed thoroughly. He yelped softly as his back hit the wall but then focused on deepening their kiss. His hands undid his belt but stronger hands slapped them away to do it for him. He arched into the hands as his pants dropped around his ankles, his boxers soon followed.

He shivered when Severus pulled away to undo his own pants. The heat in those dark eyes was enough to make Harry feel so good.

_Desire and lust followed each other so swiftly that Harry was unable to tell the difference. A hunger for him burned in his veins and Harry wanted nothing more __than to stroke his cock but he knew Severus would never allow him._

He leaned his head back the moment Severus stepped forward. He tilted his face up for a kiss as Severus stepped in to press Harry against the stone wall behind him. The cool stones did nothing to cool off his arousal and Harry whimpered.

His cock, which had deflated somewhat since they left the Burrow was rock hard again and Harry tried not to give into the instinct to buck his hips against Severus' thigh. His need must be evident through the bond because the next moment Severus spun him around and whispered.

"_Lubricous." _

It was an unfamiliar spell but the next moment Harry shivered when his entrance suddenly felt slick and loose as though Severus had prepared him. That would be a spell that would come in handy later.

He pushed back against his husband when he felt the blunt tip of Severus' cock breech him. He braced himself against the wall, hands next to Severus' hands. It didn't take long before they found a rhythm.

_The desire and hunger for Harry was overwhelming him. He closed his eyes, __enjoying the sensation of being claimed by his husband in the truest sense possible. The lips that ghosted over his ear and neck, the hunger that overwhelmed him, the need that was building inside of him and inside of his lover. The next moment, affection for Harry took over and when Severus bit down upon his neck, Harry came with a shout. _

His muscles clenched but Harry was still too deep within the bond to feel his own body properly.

_Relief washed through him when his own climax__ drew Severus over the edge. Severus emptied himself deep within Harry…._

They rocked together for a moment before Severus collapsed against Harry. Severus braced himself against the wall to prevent his weight from making Harry fall against the wall. The two hands next to his head, the warm weight against his back, the cock still deep inside of him and the ragged breathing in his ear made Harry realize that he never felt happier.

He reached behind him as he glanced over his shoulder. Severus' face was relaxed and his lips parted to show yellow uneven teeth but to Harry he had rarely looked lovelier. Even the dark eyes were not as sharp and intense as they usually were. Harry reached up to tangle his hands in Severus' hair as he slowly pressed a kiss against the cheek close to his lips.

_Slow contentment stole over Harry and a deep level of satisfaction. Peace that followed those emotions made Harry smile. He could clearly remember the few times he had indulged in a quick wank during the school year and how for a long moment afterwards, the only thing that was on his mind was how good he felt. _

He smiled when Severus focused upon him and softly said. "Hey there."

The dark eyes sharpened after a moment but Severus did not move. Instead he leaned even closer into Harry's body and leaned his head down on Harry's shoulder. His lips ghosted over the spot he had marked but then he glanced up and kissed Harry deeply.

"Hey yourself." That deep voice would always send shivers down Harry's spine. Accompanied with those dark eyes, well, Harry was sure that if Severus put his mind to it, he could seduce anyone…_and luckily he is mine…_

Severus kissed him again and then said. "As enjoyable as it would be to remain here with you, we are expected."

"I suppose we should go then."

"Unless you want her to go looking for us."

"What makes you so sure that she hasn't done so already?" Severus stiffened against Harry and not in a good way. Harry groaned and closed his eyes. It would have been too good to be true.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, gentlemen. I have caught many a student in the same position in my time, though it is the first time that I ever caught a former Professor but I digress. Be lucky that I heard you before I saw you. I expect you in my office within ten minutes, boys, no dwindling now…" Minerva's soft footsteps could be heard walking up the staircase.

"How did she know what we were doing?"

"We were quite loud." Severus sighed softly but did steal another quick kiss before he pulled away. "It seems Mr. Potter that we are expected. Now then, shall we go up in one way or do you intend to drag me off into another deserted corridor to have my wicked way with you?"

"Well, it would be fun to see how long it takes her to find us this time."

"Do you really want to test her?" Laughing Harry shook his head. He supposed that they were expected to he began to make himself presentable, but not before stealing another kiss and admiring Severus as his lover dressed as well.

Hp

"Enter." Minerva's voice was impassive to anyone who didn't know her well but Severus could hear the layer of amusement in it. He opened the door after casting one last look at Harry. Predictably his husband was already blushing like mad.

Severus thanked his lucky stars that spying had taught him some things. And that was how to keep his facial features blank. It was something that had served him well in the past and certainly did so now.

They walked inside the office that had served so many Headmasters and Headmistresses in the past. Minerva looked up as they entered and Severus glanced around the room. He frowned when he noticed that Dumbledore's portrait seemed to be missing. He had anticipated that the coot would be waiting for them.

Nothing his glance, Minerva said. "I asked him to leave us alone."

"And he obeyed that?"

"It was that or he would be moved to the kitchen." Severus nodded and sat down in a chair in front of the desk. He crossed his legs at the ankles and rested his hands on his knees. His eyes were training on Minerva even when Harry fidgeted beside him.

_Nervousness and emb__arrassement were the main emotions coming from the bond. Wariness followed and Severus knew that Harry was waiting for somebody to comment on what they just did. Harry was waiting for judgment and coiled as a spring…_

Sighing softly Severus shifted his chair so that he was sitting next to Harry and could easily rest an arm on the headrest of Harry's chair, fingers lightly brushing through the hair at his neck. It seemed to settle Harry and the younger male cast a bright smile towards Severus.

"Now gentlemen, I asked you to come for a reason obviously. But first, would you care for some tea?" Harry nodded immediately but Severus narrowed his eyes at Minerva,

"Have you forgotten the promise of something stronger?"

She rolled her eyes and said. "Of course, I have not, Severus. What would you like?"

"A scotch without the ice please."

"And no tea? Would you care for something stronger, Harry?" Severus could feel Harry shaking his head as his husband said.

"Tea is fine, Professor…"

"You may call me Minerva, Harry, you have earned that honor." Severus raised an eyebrow at the glance Harry cast him but then the younger male nodded. Minerva summoned a house elf to ask for tea.

She then got up from her chair and Severus was dismayed to see that while she was still graceful she appeared old. The war had taken more from her than Severus had at first assumed. They all had their price to pay but this was the first time that Minerva looked her age to Severus.

He nodded his thanks as she handed him a glass filled with the amber liquid. He took a sip, closing his eyes at the familiar burning in the back of his throat. He had never been a heavy drinker because he had seen firsthand what alcohol did to a person who was addicted but he did enjoy the occasion scotch or firewiskey. It was one of the few things he indulged himself in through the years and he had found a companion in Minerva to share the occasional drink with in trying times.

It was something he had sorely missed last year. More than he dared to admit. They had become friends over the years and while Severus had never told her anything Albus asked him to do, it was something he had come to enjoy their fortnight chats and visits.

"I don't suppose that I have to give you the lecture about what is appropriate behavior in public and what is not?" Severus merely raised an eyebrow as he met Minerva's eyes from across the desk.

"Have you ever known me to act anything other than matriculate, Minerva?"

"What I just witnessed Severus was not proper behavior."

"It is for a married couple on their honeymoon."

"Not to have sex in public."

"You can blame Potter…."

"Excuse me?" Harry choked on his tea.

"He seduced me. It isn't my fault that I was forced to marry him. I simply take advantage of the situation."

"You were certainly taking advantage of the situation from my point of view. And you were not objecting terribly." Minerva murmured before she smiled and continued. "I take it that you are well if your previous actions are anything to go by?"

"We are as well as is to be expected. We are considering our future options." He phrased it carefully before he became aware of what it sounded like. They were past the considering stage and had basically settled upon a course, to go abroad, where, when and how was yet to be determined.

"And would it be overly curious on my part if I may ask what you have been considering?"

This time Severus could not contain Harry as he spoke up. "This and that. Like Severus said, we are contemplating our options."

Even Minerva was taken aback by the vagueness of Harry's answer. Severus had to bite back a smirk. The time had long passed that Harry blurted out whatever he had been thinking. It was refreshing to see.

"Very well then. I shall simply come to the point if you are not inclined to answer. I have called you here today not to have small talk, as enjoyable as that may be but to offer an option for work if you will. I know that you both deserve your freedom and that you have done your fair share of work for the greater good and for Hogwarts but I would like to offer you both a teacher position and a home here at Hogwarts."

Aware that his mouth had fallen open, Severus closed it with a snap and hissed. "You are aware that you ran me out of Hogwarts just before the Final Battle, are you not?"

The sharp eyes of the Headmistress regarded him as Minerva said. "I am aware of that, Severus and I apologize. If we had known what your true role was, we would not have made it so hard on you. You play your parts too well. We would have helped you but what is done is done. I can only apologize and hope that you will accept it."

He inclined his head. Harry leaned forward as he asked.

"What kind of position do you mean?"

Minerva frowned and said. "Severus can return to his old position as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. You would have to sit your NEWTs first, Harry, though it does not have to be at Hogwarts and you can try your hand at Defense if you would want that…"

Severus tuned Minerva out and looked away. He should have expected something like this. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts. For years it had been a prison to him and while it once had been home, since last year it had been hell. He needed a place to heal and away from memories. For him there were good memories here but also bad. He didn't want to return, that much was for certain. Perhaps in the future he would return to teach and to pass his craft on to others when their names were held in regard and uttered with respect, not with contempt as revenge was plotted against them.

Severus wanted peace. He did not want to be at a place where he would have to watch his every step and move. Where he could not even kiss Harry in public without fearing for retribution. He wanted to be able to walk hand in hand, to wake up next to Harry without having to be nervous about anything. He wanted to meet new people who did not cower nor had their judgment ready simply because he had uttered his name. He wanted to be anywhere else but here, at least for the next few years…

But what if this was what Harry wanted. Could Severus deny his husband the one home they had both known? Could they build a home together and become a true family?

"And if we decline?" Severus' head snapped up to meet the green eyes. Harry wasn't watching him but Minerva, face grave.

_Affection and reassurance__ flowed through the bond. Harry would not leave him. They would discuss this and decide what they wanted together…unless Harry, the brat, had already made up his mind. The shy happiness Severus could detect underneath the determination made him realize that he should never worry when Harry was around. This man really did have his best intentions at heart._

Minerva regarded them for a long moment before she smiled and said. "Then I would be disappointed but I would say that regardless of what you may want to do with your life, there will always be room here for you at Hogwarts."

The tension in Severus' body eased as he relaxed. He tossed back his scotch, mouth working against the bitterness of the drink. His hand was once more buried in thick hair as Harry leaned back in his seat, smiling brightly.

"Guess we can tell her what we want to do then, right Sev?"

"If you cannot offer me the decency to use my full name, I will not dignify that with an answer." Severus summoned the bottle of scotch to him to pour himself another glass.

"Alright, fine, can I tell her what we have planned, _Severus_, or would you like to do the honors?"

He feigned a yawn and slid further down in his seat, balancing the glass on his stomach as he said. "No, feel free. I shall simply sit here and wait until you are done."

Harry shot him a quick grin and allowed him to see the roll of his eyes before he bounced forward to snatch a biscuit, taking a quick bite and swallowed before Severus snapped. "If you do not get to it, then I shall do it."

_His sharp tone was met by nothing but amusement. In the past it would have been hurt or anger but it seemed that Harry was able to tell when Severus meant it and when he didn't. _

"Severus, allow the boy his biscuit. He needs all the energy he can get when he is to keep up with you." Harry wasn't the only one who choked upon his food as Severus choked upon his drink. He coughing, trying to clear his windpipe but Minerva seemed satisfied to have them both silenced for the moment.

He glared at her, even when the effect was somewhat lessened by the tears that had jumped in his eyes. Harry had managed to recover as well and took a sip of his tea before he said. "I was going to finish chewing but if you want me to throw all my manners to the wind, I suppose I could, if persuaded right…"

"I doubt I would need to do much persuasion then. One look and you abandon all reason." Severus pitched his voice low.

"Yeah, but you should know what kind of look…" Harry glanced back at him and the heat that darkened the green eyes and the lust and desire that instantly aroused Severus. Oh if they had been in another room or without company he would have…

The clearing of a throat was enough distraction as Severus shifted to hide his arousal. Now he remembered why he always wore robes. He shot a glare towards Harry to see the spots of pink in the high cheekbones and smirked. Luckily he could always count on Harry's blushing to save them.

"Well, you see it is like this. Severus and I have hardly had a vacation or the opportunity to travel. It is something that I have always wanted to do and I know that Severus shares my opinion…." Harry stopped for a moment and his face fell as he whispered. "…And since we aren't appreciated for everything we have sacrificed..."

Harry fell silent and Severus leaned forward as he held out his hand for Harry to take. Immediately his hand was enclosing a smaller one and Severus continued, glancing up at Minerva. "We have thought long and hard on this and we were surprised that the other shared the same idea. As Harry has said, we hardly have had the opportunity to travel or have a proper vacation. Therefore we have decided to go abroad for the foreseeable future. We do not yet know where we shall go but that is the other reason why we will not and cannot accept your job proposal."

He fell silent and took another sip of his drink. He had no idea how Minerva would respond but he was unprepared when she suddenly leaped to her feet and said. "That is wonderful news. I do hope that you shall send cards of every place that you have visited."

She rounded the table and before Severus could protest or do something else, she had pulled him to his feet and had embraced him. He rolled his eyes at Harry as the younger man said. "If everybody keeps expecting postcards then we shall have to take thirty owls with us or we shall be too busy to see anything because we will be writing postcards the entire time."

"Oh don't worry; I'll keep you busy enough that you will forget all about those damn cards." And this time, Severus watched in satisfaction as Harry choked upon his tea.

Hp

Harry was sure that if he glanced at Severus now, he would either blush crimson, or kiss the man senselessly. The latter had merits but he had other things on his mind. They were saying goodbye to everybody, or at least starting to prepare everybody for what they were going to be doing.

But there was one place he hadn't visited in a while. He did not have much reason to go there and truthfully, he had not had the time with everything that had been going on. _And neither did you really think about visiting. You have been focused upon the future instead of the past, which is good but still. I would like to visit but I don't want to go alone. Perhaps Severus would like to come as well. It can be closure for us both._

"Severus?"

The older man turned back to glance at him as Harry stopped in the middle of the road. Now that he had his husband's attention, Harry wasn't even sure what he was going to say. He took a deep breath and then said.

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow to visit mum and dad's grave."

It seemed that he took Severus by surprise. Several emotions flashed through the bond but they were gone too quickly before Harry could identify them. He merely waited until Severus asked.

"Surely you do not require me to come along?"

"Well, would it be wise to allow me to go alone?"

If Severus really didn't want to go, Harry wasn't going to push him. Severus glanced away before he turned back to Harry and said.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial for both of us if we would both go. The last time I had been there was before you came to Hogwarts."

"You visited the grave often?" Harry didn't know what to say. He hadn't known anybody who had gone to visit his parent's grave. Aunt Petunia hadn't even said where they were buried and she certainly wouldn't take Harry to visit them, instead preferring to forget all about her sister. And her nephew if she could get away with it, which in most cases she did.

Severus merely nodded before he said. "In the early years, I did. It was the only place that provided solace to me. It was the only place I could be alone and grieve in peace. But I found that as time wore on, I didn't have the desire to visit the grave so often so in the end I stayed away. It was enough to think of Lily on her birthday or on the anniversary of her death."

Harry studied Severus' face as he spoke. The dark eyes revealed nothing, as they often did but the lines in the sallow face deepened. He nodded at the appropriate moments to say he understood. He would not make his husband go if Severus did not want to.

"I can understand if you don't want to go, Severus. It can wait and I am sure that nobody will try to harm me there. That would be sacrilegious." He would like Severus to come with him but he wouldn't push him.

"I will join you but we shall go in the morning. I do not fancy stumbling about in the dark in an unfamiliar graveyard."

Harry grinned and allowed his gratitude to show through the bond as he hugged and kissed his husband.

Hp

There were days to visit a graveyard and there were not. Today was one of those days to do. The sun was shining and that gave the graveyard a friendlier feel. It was a small graveyard, the place where the people of Godric's Hollow buried their dead but it was large enough to ensure that those who did come to visit could do so without being bothered by other people.

Severus paused in the entrance and took a deep breath. It was hard enough to try and understand how he was feeling without having added emotions of Harry.

He closed his eyes and focused upon the bond.

_There was a lingering sadness that would never go away, Severus knew that. It came from losing one's parents at such an early age that you couldn't even remember them. There was also regret that Harry hadn't known them better or had not visited sooner. And then there was joy and shame for that joy. __Harry wasn't sure if he was allowed to be happy with everything that had been going on._

Severus vowed to kiss his husband for that alone. If anybody deserved to be happy, it was Harry. He frowned. Harry had fought as hard in this war as Severus had even when Severus had given up more. If one thought that Harry deserved happiness, didn't that mean he deserved it as well?

_Well, I guess that solves that riddle then. __So I should kick myself whenever I think I am unworthy of happiness of love? I am both and I deserve it._

Severus slowly released the breath he had been holding. He glanced around. He felt different and free. Harry was standing before him, a worried expression on his face.

"Is everything alright, Severus?"

Smiling slightly, Severus leaned in and kissed Harry deeply. Puzzled by his behavior. Harry yielded. When Severus broke away, he softly said. "Everything is perfect, Harry."

The bright smile he was beginning to love blossomed on Harry's face and his husband nodded, giving Severus another quick kiss before he said. "Just take your time. I'll go ahead…."

Severus nodded to say he understood. Harry needed some time alone with his parents, to say whatever he wanted to say. He glanced around and slowly made his way over to the gravesite of the Potter's.

_A terrible__ anguish suddenly made him gasp and Severus broke out onto a run. _

What he found made his heart clench together in either sadness or anger, Severus was unsure because the grave Harry had fallen on his knees before, bore the name Sirius Black.

**Slightly cliffy. ****But the chapter was very long so I hope you liked it. Review of course and send me some ideas on where our boys should go and travel. **

**In the next chapter: When Severus discovers that Sirius Black is buried next to James and Lily Potter, can he keep his temper in check or will his old anger cloud everything? And can Severus see beyond his own pain to reach out to Harry and finally have the long awaited talk about Harry's role in Sirius' death? Our boys are also finally thinking about their options for the future, where will they go? And will Harry find an owl for his birthday or will he come back with an entirely different animal? That and more in: A new home. **


	28. A new home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates but a lot has happened to me during the summer. My grandfather died and my uni term started again. I have been extremely busy and not in the mood to write. Hopefully that will change. Let's begin. The pub in here isn't real; at least I don't think so**

_Anguish, deep pain was rolling over him in waves and Severus tried to snap out of it. _

He shook his head irritably, sending his dark hair flying. His black eyes were trained on the grave that had suddenly sprung up. There was no other word for it. Who had consented that Black was to be buried here?

_He does not deserve a heroes' burial or a place of honour next to Lily and James Potter. If he had only done his job and become Secret Keeper then they would still be alive and I….I would not be here with Harry. I would not have married Harry; in fact, I might not have been here at all..._

That thought sobered Severus up and slowly he approached Harry. Right now his rage against Black wouldn't do him any good. He may hate the man but he was dead. It was no use to dwell on the past. It had made him bitter before, he could not let that happen now. Especially when he had been given a second chance.

Harry was staring at Black's tomb and Severus stood still for a moment to focus on the bond.

_Raw pain was making him wince. It was a hot swirling mess that made Severus choke as guilt rose. It made him check in his own rage and focus on Harry._

"Come." He said, laying a careful hand on Harry's shoulder. His husband was sitting on his knees, staring at the tomb. The green eyes were wide and Harry was shaking. Wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders he pulled him to his feet.

Harry didn't fight him but he didn't relax either as Severus pulled him to a bench that was standing in the middle of the graveyard. He sat down and pulled Harry down beside him. Looking around, he waved his wand to add a silencing spell and a notice me not spell. He didn't want them to be disturbed.

_How do I go about this? What can I do to get Harry out of this mood? He is so silent and only because of the pain I can feel through the bond do I know how much he is hurting. He is in so much pain that it frightens me. I had no idea that Black's death did this to him. If this is what he has been going through during the summer before his sixth year, I cannot blame him for changing too much._

Everyone had noticed a change in Harry when he had returned for his sixth year. He had become quieter and tougher and not afraid to make the hard decision. The spark that had been there for the first few years and the easy grin that had slowly disappeared as the war raged around them had been gone. Severus understood why. Harry had protected himself by withdrawing from those he cared about.

Severus didn't know how long they sat there, but he merely focussed upon the bond he shared with Harry. He was attuned to every change in Harry's feelings and yet he still had no idea on how to shake Harry from the stupor he had fallen into.

Harry was still staring at the two gravestones. Severus knew Harry could not read what was on Black's gravestone and he had no desire to move closer to find out. He glanced back at Harry as Harry suddenly asked. "Can we go?"

"I thought you wanted to visit your parent's grave?"

"And we have been here and now we can go…"

"Harry, running will not accomplish anything!" Severus snapped. He knew it may not be the best way to get things done but he was not a patient or a nice man.

"I don't want to stay here, Severus! I don't want this…I…" Harry had gotten to his feet and with a quick tug at Harry's wrist, the young man sat back down again with a thump. Harry stared up at him for a long moment, unsure of what just happened. He blinked and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I know that you do not want this but running away is not an option." He kept his voice low. Despite the charms they could still be overheard by muggles.

"And you have always dealt with your emotions or things that hurt you in a healthy manner?" Severus sneered. Harry's eyes were blazing with anger and it struck a spark in Severus.

"Do not make this about me, Potter! It is about you and your inability to deal with these things like an adult." He snarled right back.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to deal with this?" Harry's breathing hitched. Severus opened his mouth but immediately Harry hissed. "No, I am talking right now! I may not have dealt with things like an adult, well guess what; I wasn't an adult when Sirius died! I was 15 years old and I didn't know how to cope…hell, I still don't and a lot more people died in the mean time."

All the fight seemed to leave Harry and he collapsed back on the bench. He ran a hand through his face, nearly upsetting his glasses before messing up his hair even more. He didn't look at Severus but merely whispered. "I don't know how to grieve…I don't know how to deal with this."

"There is no correct way to grieve, Harry, everybody does so differently. But I will not have you walk away from it. During the war that was alright but not now. It will destroy you in the end and that is not healthy."

"Yeah and you know everything about that?" There was no sting behind the words, just weariness. Severus shook his head.

"No. I do not, Harry but then I have never professed I did. You assumed that about me. I do not care in what manner you wish to deal with his, by fighting with me or by screaming out your grief but you will deal with this, and is that understood?"

_Annoyance followed so quickly by amusement and then affection that it made Severus blink. _

He only had to glance at Harry to know he wasn't imagining it. Harry grinned at him. "Only you could tell me how to deal with _my_ grief by fighting with you."

Severus allowed his smirk to show the flash of arousal as he said. "Well, consider this a lesson then because I have never quite gotten around to showing you how good make up sex can be."

Hp

Harry fully blamed Severus for the way his breathing hitched. How was it that he could laugh and joke one minute and feel so bloody miserable the next? He took a deep breath that actually hurt and glanced back at the two gravestones that stood before them.

He sobered right up at the sight of them. He had not been expecting this when he had come here today. He wasn't sure what he had expected but it hadn't been this. When he had been here during Christmas last year, for the first time ever, Sirius hadn't been here. Unless they hadn't noticed him but really, how could Harry or Hermione for that matter not notice something like that?

_How come it still hurts this much? I thought I had dealt with this…he died years ago…I should be glad that he has found a final resting place, even when there isn't a body to bury and I saw for myself that he is happy up there, or wherever they are now. Sirius and Lupin looked happy but…_

"Harry?" The deep voice was pitched low.

"Sorry, just lost in thought…I keep remembering the last time I saw him….He was there to walk me into the forest…he looked so carefree and happy…" Harry swallowed back a sniffle.

"Glad heaven is the one big playground that I always imagined it to be! But I am still curious how you actually managed to see spirits? I know that you have always had your head in the clouds but this is even a bit ridiculous for you. I would have heard of powerful wizards if it was common to see spirits." Severus' voice betrayed nothing but then again his lover was good at that.

"Is that offer for fighting with you still available?"

"If you want we can go straight to the makeup sex." Yet for some reason he wasn't in the mood. "Will that be the part then where you will scream at me how much you hate me?"

Harry shook his head as he rested his chin upon his knees. He was too weary to focus upon the bond and to try and figure out if Severus was merely joking with him or that he was actually propositioning him. He wouldn't put it past his husband to do so.

"I don't hate you, as you should very well know by now. I could threaten you with affection though if that would scare you." Even the teasing didn't do anything to bring him out of the gloom he found himself in.

He thought he had buried all the feelings regarding Sirius. He knew he had not dealt with it, with everything going on with the war he didn't have the time. Sirius had been the closest thing to a father figure. Harry could always go to him if there was something wrong.

"Did you know that Sirius asked me to come and live with him?" He asked, biting back another sob.

"When did he ask you that?"

"That night when I met him…"

"And you said yes of course? Has it ever occurred to you that it might have been a bit wrong to say yes to live with somebody that you just met?"

"And has it ever occurred to you that Sirius was the only one who offered me a home? He was my godfather, Severus. Perhaps it should show how desperate I was to get away from the Dursleys but then again nobody ever saw those signs." This time the anger did come and Harry rounded upon his husband.

"I did, Harry but by the time I mentioned them it was already too late. The damage had already been done and we could not erase those years from you."

"And yet you still didn't take me out of there!" Harry bit out.

"We tried! Do you think we didn't? I confronted Albus with my findings first but he refused to change his mind about sending you back there. Why did you think I contacted the Order? It wasn't for my benefit." Severus sneered.

Harry shrugged. It was difficult to focus beyond the painful realisation that somebody had buried Sirius here. Even when there was no body to bury somebody had gone through the trouble to create a place where people who remembered Sirius could visit and mourn him.

_I'm the only one who will visit this place. There is nobody left who remembers him enough to come and visit this place. _

That send another bolt of hurt through Harry's chest and he choked back a dry sob. He didn't know why it suddenly hit him so hard. He had years to come to terms with the grief concerning Sirius' death. Or perhaps it was suddenly that it hit him all at once.

He breathed out deeply, hoping not to give into the sobs. The gravestones were blurred and then an arm around his shoulder pulled him against a firm side. He didn't relax against Severus's warm body. He found that he couldn't. He was too wound up trying not to break out into sobs. He was sure that once he started he wouldn't be able to stop.

_The first time I've somebody who doesn't care if I cry all over him and I can't let go. Am I so emotionally stunted that I can't even give into tears? I have been holding them back all my life and now I can't let go. _

A hand stroked through his hair and then Severus whispered in his ear. "It is alright, let go, you are safe with me…"

_Reassurance flowed across the bond and it made something inside Harry loosen. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out and he squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't going to cry. He didn't care that the tears were stinging his eyes but he didn't care. He was stronger than that….._

"Let go, Harry, its okay." The smooth voice was making it harder for him to try and keep it together.

_But why would I want to do that? I told Severus I would always be there for him, even while he may have been asleep during the time, he must have heard me. I wouldn't put it past him to fake sleep. But why is it so hard for me to understand that he would not return the favour? Why wouldn't he be there for me? That is part of being a husband and…_

_Disappointment was a bitter realisation for Harry but it took him a moment to realize it wasn't aimed at him. It was aimed at Severus. He was disappointed at himself…disappointed and hurt that he couldn't get Harry to confide in him. Severus believed it was another thing he had failed in._

It was the thing that pushed Harry over the edge. He could cope with himself but not if Severus was hurting because of him. It wasn't Severus' fault that Harry couldn't let go of the past and the pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks at the realisation.

Hands held him close, brushing tears away but it seemed like a dam was opened and Harry couldn't contain it anymore. He buried his head in Severus' shoulder, his own shaking with sobs. He simply gave in and allowed Severus to hold him as he finally cried for Sirius.

Hp

Severus rested his cheek against Harry's hair. His lover was shaking with sobs in his arms and Severus' heart was breaking along with the sound. He closed his own eyes, unsure of what he could say or do that would make Harry feel better.

He ran his hand through Harry's hair in a soothing rhythm that he knew Harry liked. It was past the time for Harry to cry and for a moment Severus wondered if Harry had ever cried.

_Hurt was the most overwhelming feeling but underneath was a growing relief. It made Severus hope that they could come out of this relatively sane and unharmed. He could feel the guilt stabbing at Harry but he soothed his own emotions at the brat to let go and to allow himself to heal. Harry had held on for so long that he didn't deserve this._

Severus closed his eyes and simply held Harry. He wasn't sure if somebody had ever held Harry like this and allowed him to cry. Nobody had ever held him, he knew that much.

It was a wonder to him how he could hold Harry then and know what to do for his lover. How to make Harry feel better. They had only been together a few months but already Severus felt as though he knew Harry so well.

_He trusts himself to be himself around you and nobody has ever done that before. He trusts you and he knows that he does not have to be afraid to let go when you are around. He is unguarded and that makes you unguarded in return. _

He realized he didn't mind being unguarded as long as he had Harry there to protect him, which he knew he did. He held his husband close, allowing Harry to draw strength from him as his crying eased.

_Weariness was making Severus tired but he knew from where it came. Harry was merely laying there with his head on Severus' chest, just resting and listening._

Severus adjusted his body slightly. He glanced around the cemetery. The charm he had cast had worked but then again the cemetery was deserted. Would it really have looked so out of place that somebody could grieve so in a place of the dead? Severus had no way of knowing. This was the one cemetery he frequently visited, if with frequently you mean more than once every five years.

Harry sat up slowly, glasses askew on his face and his eyes red. He sniffled and ran a hand over his face. Silently Severus handed him a handkerchief. Harry looked wretched. He summoned a glass of water and gave it to Harry. Harry's smile was small but it was there as he sipped gratefully.

"Thanks…for ….." Harry didn't finish the sentence but the gesture he made with his hands was enough to make Severus understand. He nodded and said.

"Don't mention it and I mean that. You know of the punishment if you are to breathe another word to anybody?" He raised a stern eyebrow. He smirked at the wave of arousal he felt as Harry looked away for a moment and then said.

"I will not breathe a word. I do not fancy having a sore arse..." Harry grimaced. Severus leaned in closer so he could steal a kiss as he answered.

"There are times when a sore arse can be a very fancy thing. I can think of a few occasions in our near future that you won't mind it at all." Harry was flushed and his eyes were slightly dilated. He never looked more delicious than he was doing now. Though there was that time in the shower or the bath when Harry had looked similarly delicious.

"Like now?" Severus was sure that he was staring at Harry. His husband laughed and then Severus said.

"I seem to make an impossible imp out of you yet, Mr. Potter-Snape. I cannot believe that you suggest that to me. But sadly I have to decline, while normally I would applaud the public notion of sex or the notion of sex in public, this is neither the time nor the place. And there are things that we need to talk about." He nodded at Harry. His husband knew what he was referring to.

"Do we have to? I mean, I cried and I may be far from okay but do we really have to go through this now…." Harry looked weary as he regarded Severus.

"Yes, Harry, we do. The grief and the pain are still fresh. Not talking is what made me bitter and I refuse to allow that to happen to you." Severus turned to face Harry fully. His husband looked so young sitting there and so soul weary. It made Severus' heart ache.

"I suppose you are right but just because you're older doesn't mean that you know better." Even the joke was weary.

"No, but I do know that I do not want you to make the same mistakes that I made. This is not only for your benefit, Harry but for mine as well. I could not stand knowing that you kept this inside when a simple talk would make it better or offer you relief in some way." Severus knew he sounded grave and he was therefore not prepared when Harry laughed and leaned against him.

His first instinct was anger but Harry shook with laughter as he glanced up at Severus and wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "You know that if somebody told me years ago that I would have this particular conversation with you regarding Sirius, I would tell them that they are mad and yet here we are. Well, let's have at it then. I am not sure if I can take it if these days would become any stranger."

Wrapping an arm around Harry, Severus grumbled as he pulled his husband close. He knew that as his days were filled with Gryffindor's, strangeness came right alongside it.

Hp

Harry smiled up at Severus. His husband was scowling but Harry knew better than to try and be upset about that. He was already feeling upset enough as it was without being angry at Severus. He was grateful for his husband and that Severus was willing to put aside his hatred for Sirius to help Harry through his grief.

Perhaps things were finally changing for them both. He knew that Severus had changed. His husband was not so quick to anger, or perhaps Harry had found a way to get underneath Severus' skin without angering him.

Harry tried not to focus on the bond. He would be pulled into emotions that were not his own and he could not cope with that. At the moment his own emotions were too tangled and screwed up for him to focus beyond a painful haze.

Memories of Sirius falling were pressing on his mind and he rubbed at his temples. Normally they only came at night with the nightmares but this time he kept Sirius' face as he fell. It was something he would always carry with him. Sirius was the first one that meant so much to Harry that his death meant something.

He knew he must have been hurt when his parents had died but he had been so young that he could barely remember them. Whenever he thought of them the thing that hurt the most was that he had never known them or the life he could have had with them. Not that the life he had now was a bad one.

He had been happier than he ever thought possible. He truly loved his life and he was looking forward to the future. To travelling with Severus and to getting to know his husband. He had a real shot at happily ever after, even when it may not have seemed so at the beginning he was beginning to believe it now.

And with the new aspect of the bond between them, it was even better. He knew that Severus' emotions were genuine and that his husband could not lie to him. It could have easily gone so different but because it hadn't, he knew how much Severus had changed. And with that in mind, he focussed back on his husband and the conversation that would surely follow.

Severus was looking at him, the dark eyes hooded but focussed upon Harry.

"You know Sirius was the first person who offered me a home. He…he asked me to come and live with him, barely an hour after we met. I said yes…I didn't even have to think about that. I didn't know him. I didn't know what kind of man he was but I just knew that I needed to get away from the Dursleys so badly that I would have jumped at any chance to live someplace else. I even believe that if you had told me that I need to come and live with you during the summer for extra training, I would have bitched about it but I would have accepted it. Anything was better than where I used to live…"

Harry took a deep breath before he continued. "I never realized how fucked up that was. To me it seemed right. It kinda still does. I think that was the first time that Sirius began to mean something more to me than just the concept of my god father. He kept sending me letters when he was on the run just to remind me that I could always contact him, regardless of where he was. He came back for me. He was there the night Voldemort returned and then Dumbledore send him away. He was the first person who was ever there for me…"

"He was somebody you could trust in and who was going to be there for you…" Severus' face didn't betray anything but Harry shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I like to think he is and that is the reason I am overlooking Sirius' flaws. He loved me, I'm sure of that and he would have died for me, hell he did but I somehow think that he didn't always see me as Harry but as a continuing of the relationship he had with James. He once told me that it was a shame that I didn't have James' sense of adventure because we didn't want him to come out and meet us near Hogwarts…"

"Black's sense of reality was warped at best. He was a brave man and he would have gone through anything to protect you but he didn't always see the danger the way other people did. You cannot forget, Harry, that Black never matured. He fought in a war since he left Hogwarts and when his best friend was murdered he went mad with grief. Within a week he was incarcerated in Azkaban and he was left to rot there. Azkaban is a terrible place. It does things to a person's mind that cannot be explained…" Severus looked away, shadows on his face that spoke of a time when he had been there.

Harry waited a long moment as he rested a hand on his husband's thigh to allow him to come out of himself. Severus shook himself and then said, eyes haunted.

"It was no wonder that Black was nearly insane. Weaker people have succumbed to madness a long time ago and he was there for 12 years. We have no idea what that does to somebody. Black was never allowed to mature or to overcome his grief or his hatred. He may have been relatively sane and mature but in some aspects he was no older than you. And let us not forget the family he came from." Severus' tone betrayed nothing and Harry could not guess how his husband was feeling even with the bond.

"And yet despite all of this, Black was your godfather and on most occasions he acted like it. He fought for you, hard and he cared for you. I'm sure that if the circumstances were different he would have been able to care for you properly as it was his job. But he did the best under the circumstances."

Harry knew what it cost Severus to say those words. Severus despised Sirius, he knew he had hated him even more than he had hated Harry at one time but to hear those words made him nearly tear up all over again. He glanced up at Severus, too stunned to say anything or even to express thanks.

The other man appeared embarrassed and the sallow cheeks were tinted with pink as Severus snapped. "Really, crying because of my words?"

Harry shook his head. He wiped at his eyes but then thumbs brushed his tears away. "Not all tears are bad, Severus." He softly said. "I'm thankful for your words."

Severus nodded at him and then glanced away again. "This is not a conversation I am comfortable with, brat. I do not like Black, I doubt I ever will but I do know what he means to you. He was like a father to you, one of the only family members who actually cared enough to offer you a home. The relationship he had with you may not have been the textbook example of a godfather and godson relationship but he had more than any of us ever did and that includes Lupin." Severus' words were harsh whispers but they were enough for Harry.

He leaned into Severus, wrapping his arms around the man. Arms came up to cradle him as he whispered. "If you continue to act this way, all rational and all then you do realize that the chances of needing make up sex will be limited."

"Oh, don't worry, I will find a reason to pick a fight with you. There are plenty of things we can agree to disagree about." Severus' smirk made Harry roll his eyes as his husband said. "But we can always skip the fighting and go straight to the sex part. I'm agreeable to that."

"I'm sure you are." Harry laughed. He leaned his head against Severus' chest and contemplated the gravestones before him.

Here three people were buried that meant a lot to them and he loved them. They had shaped his life and without their sacrifices he wouldn't be here today. He would always remember them but he couldn't live in the past. Not when he had such a bright future ahead of him.

He glanced back at Severus. His husband was lost in thought, dark eyes unfocussed as he stared out into the distance. Harry had no idea of what he was thinking and he found that he didn't want to know. Whenever Severus was ready to tell him he would. Because he trusted Harry enough with his secrets, just as Harry trusted him in return.

Perhaps it was time to stop living in the past and focus upon the future. And Harry knew that as long as his future had Severus with in it, he would be fine and happy.

Hp

Severus was pulled from his thoughts as Harry rose from his seat. "What are you doing?" He asked as Harry touched the two gravestones.

"Saying goodbye." His husband merely said.

"We don't have to leave just yet, Harry, we have all the time in the world…"

"I know, Sev but I am done here. Come on; let's take a walk until we find a place suitable to talk about our future. I don't want to do it here, in a place that reminds us both of a past we'd rather leave behind."

_Peace and determination were the main emotions in the bond and they made Severus pause. He searched Harry's eyes but his husband merely smiled at him and held out a hand for him to take. _

Reaching up, Severus grasped Harry's hand firmly and said. "I know of an excellent pub in which we won't be disturbed." And wrapping an extra arm around Harry's waist, he Apparated them away.

He still had his arm around Harry as they landed in the grass on their feet in front of a small little pub. Harry's face was pressed into his shoulder and Severus held him tightly, aware of his husband's clumsy past when it came to Apparition and flooing.

"Where are we?"

"We are close to Diagon Alley. This is a muggle pub and it is only a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron." Harry glanced around the street. They had Apparated to an alley that was deserted. Bins littered the walls and rubbish was all over the place.

Beckoning Harry, Severus made for the street. The pub was called the Witches' Hat. Harry frowned at the sign before he glanced back at Severus.

"Yes, this is a pub that caters to our kind but it is not well known. We won't be disturbed here, especially with the Leaky Cauldron so close by." He opened the door and proceeded inside. He nodded at the witch behind the bar. She was a young woman with blond hair and a sweet smile.

She nodded back at them and went back to wiping the counter. Severus led Harry over to a table by the window. Harry smiled at him as he sat down opposite Severus.

"You know that this is the first time that you have taken me out. Some would call this a first date."

Looking up from the menu, Severus smirked. "Most people would not have been sharing a bed months before they would have a first date."

He went back to contemplating what he wanted to drink when Harry laughed and said. "Yeah but we aren't most people."

"Thank Merlin for that." The girl came up to him to take their order. Severus ordered a scotch for himself and for Harry a butter beer. "Now I believe that you wanted to discuss the future?"

"Yeah, I think it is time now that we have told pretty much everybody that is important to us that we are going away that we actually decided where we are going you know. Or at least settle in a general direction. It is at least good to talk about it." Harry waited until the waitress had left them alone again and then asked. "Is there any place in particular that you want to visit?"

His green eyes rose up to meet Severus' dark ones as Severus took a sip of his scotch. He relished the burn in the back of his throat and he took a moment to gather his thoughts. There were plenty of places he wanted to visit someday but now that he actually thought about it, nothing immediately stood out.

"There are always places that I want to visit, such as Rome and Paris but that is more because I want to show you the city and to see your reaction at their beauty. For myself, I have always been fascinated by other cultures and I would like to visit remote places, such as China or the Hidden City in Tibet…"

"The Hidden City, I do know of the Forbidden City but not of the Hidden City…" Harry's eyes were bright as he smiled. Severus felt his own lips quicken in a smile as he said.

"There are plenty of places that are unknown to Muggles. Places teeming with magic, such as the Hidden City in Tibet or whole neighbourhoods in ancient cities such as Rome or Paris. There are also places in South or Middle America or even North America, whole towns that are magical such as the famous town of Salem. There are a lot of magic places that you don't know about."

"I want to visit all those places." Harry sighed wistfully. Glancing around the deserted pub, Severus reached out to lay a hand on Harry's arm as he said.

"I will take you to all of them." Harry grinned up at him.

"Okay good, but we still haven't decided where we are going to start." Harry took another sip of his butter beer. Imagining the foam that could cling to the full lips of his lover made Severus think of other things. He shook his head sharply; sure that Harry could feel the flash of arousal.

Sure enough, Harry was blushing as he asked. "What are you thinking, Severus? You aren't thinking of travelling unless you imagine ways to have sex with me in a number of places…"

"No, I was thinking about something else entirely. But that needs further researching before we can do anything of that sort…" Harry raised an eyebrow in a poor imitation of Severus. Severus waited with a smirk for the obvious question but it didn't come as Harry said.

"I'm not sure I really want to know. Let's just continue with the subject at hand, shall we?"

"If you don't keep distracting me, I'm sure we can be fine."

"Distracting you? How so? I'm not doing anything else but drink my butter beer. How the hell can you get distracted from that? And you call me the teenager."

"Yes, well, I believe it is a sign of living with you for such a long time…" Severus took a long swallow of his scotch.

_Amusement made him humph as Harry laughed silently oppositd him. He was glad that his husband was feeling a lot better. At least well enough to make fun of him._

It should probably bother him more than it did at the moment. He took another sip, relishing in the burn in the back of his throat. "Back to the subject at hand, Mr. Potter?"

"Very well, Severus, but you started it. Now will you finally tell me where you want us to go first?" Harry's grin was infectious and Severus finished his drink as he began.

"I intend to either take you to Paris or Rome first or stay there for a few days to enjoy the city…"

"Why not both?"

"Fine, both! Now will you let me finish? You can say where you want to go next?" He narrowed his eyes at his husband and Harry waved at him with the empty bottle. "Very well then, I will take you to Paris and Rome, after that I would like to visit the old countries such as Greece and Turkey and from there on make our way east towards Asia. There are no particular places that I wish to see but I'm sure I can think of a few when I am in the right mood."

He toyed with the empty glass in front of him. The waitress appeared as if summoned before him as she asked. "Can I get you anything else, sir?"

Her smile was flirtiest and aimed at him. Severus bit back a growl. Harry smiled back at her and said. "Two coffee please…And do you have anything for dessert." His minx's green eyes flew over at him at the word dessert and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Certainly, sir. We have treacle tart. Or apple cake if that is what you want. Unless you want something sweet because then we have chocolate cake…" Severus narrowed his eyes at her but she continued to smile at him. If he didn't know better he would say that he was being flirted with.

"We will take the chocolate cake and two coffees…"

"I will be right back with that, sir." With a sway of her hips she disappeared as she smiled at him from over her shoulder. Severus startled when he felt Harry's foot on his thigh.

"Should I be jealous?" The green eyes narrowed behind Harry's glasses but the emotions that were spilling over the bond were amusement and surprise. Severus' head snapped up.

"Of course not." He snarled.

"Good, cause she looked ready to snog you senseless. " The foot in his lap inched its way towards his cock and Severus shifted in his chair. "And you know that I'm the only one who can snog you senseless."

"Perhaps if you do then this girl won't ogle your bits anymore..."

"Harry, she was hardly…" Severus bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything else as the waitress returned with coffee and the chocolate cake. Harry gave one of the plates back that she put down with a sweet smile and said.

"We will only need one."

Taking out a spoonful of chocolate Severus held it out for Harry to try. Harry's moan was soft but it fled straight to Severus' cock. Harry's foot pressed against it didn't help matter much either. He shot his husband a glare as he whispered, taking a sip of coffee.

"Be careful or I will drag you into that alley and have you for dessert…" Harry's eyes told him another story and he knew what his husband was thinking even without the arousal coming through the bond. Severus was very quick to ask the check, much to the confusion of the waitress.

Hp

Harry groaned as he was pressed against Severus as his husband devoured his mouth with a skilful tongue. They barely made it to the alley and he pressed back against Severus, pulling the man's head down as he kissed him. Severus growled in the back of his throat and then suddenly hands lifted Harry's thighs as his back was pressed against the wall.

He hissed shortly and then he went back to kissing Severus. Severus growled against his throat as Harry went nearly wild with the sound vibrating deliciously against the skin. He moaned and then bucked his hips against the firm thigh against it. He couldn't wait until Severus was inside of him. It was happening too fast for that.

A firm thigh was pressed against his aching cock and Harry bucked against it. He tried to control the instinct and pulled away as he cupped Severus through his jeans. The older wizard gasped and leaned into his touch. His dark eyes were black as midnight as he locked them with Harry and said in a rich purr.

"Be prepared to see that through, brat... "

"Oh don't worry, I will." Harry purred right back. He added a little bit of pressure and was glad to see that Severus bucked right into his hand. He reached around to cup Severus' arse so he could bring their groins together. He groaned as he kissed his husband deeply and rocked their hips together, creating the necessary friction.

The arousal spiked up another notch as Severus failed to keep his gasp quiet. He liked the fact that Harry was so expressive and growled low in his throat, the sound vibrating through his chest and making Harry throw back his head in surrender.

Severus was quick to make use of the situation as he bit down on Harry's neck, nipping sharply. Harry gasped and arched his back, coming in a wave of white heat. Severus was staring down at him, one eyebrow raised. The dark eyes were dilated with arousal.

_The bond was pulsing with need and Harry smiled up at his husband. He wasn't going to be selfish and he reached for Severus' belt. _

The dark eyes widened slightly as Harry slipped his hands inside Severus' jeans. His husband leaned back against the wall, eyes on Harry as he swallowed thickly as Harry stroked his cock. He took it out carefully and glanced down at it, licking his lips as he gazed back up at Severus.

"Merlin, Harry, what are you doing to me?" The rich voice was a strangled whisper and Harry smiled. He knew what he was doing to Severus and he squeezed his husband's cock. He applied pressure, going out on a limb here but by the sounds Severus made he knew that he was on the correct path.

Severus closed his eyes as Harry moved his hand up and down. He hissed when a hand tangled in his hair and his head was pulled up to meet thin lips. The kiss was brutal and hard and Harry revelled in the possessiveness of the kiss.

Severus tensed against him as Harry increased the speed of his hand and with a cry of Harry's name, Severus came. Severus slumped back against the wall behind him. Wordlessly Harry vanished the evidence of their activities, breathing a little bit easier when the stickiness inside his own jeans disappeared.

He tucked Severus back in and leaned in for a kiss. "Now that is what I call the end to a great night." He whispered, yawning. The day was catching up on him and he leaned against Severus. A hand stroked his hair and then nodded at them.

"Then allow me to make it even better for you." And as Severus held out his hand for Harry to take, Harry merely smiled. He allowed his husband to Apparate them to Grimmauld Place where the night did end well when they both fell asleep in the bed, too weary to do anything else.

Hp

"There are times when I wonder if your friends actually know the meaning of the word privacy?" Severus' voice was a low growl and it didn't ease any of Harry's irritation. It wasn't even Severus 'fault really.

They had been having a good morning, well actually a great morning. He had woken up to Severus kissing him lazily and by the feel of it only warming up to it before they were rudely interupted.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that Ron Apparates in." He told his husband.

"No, but I am holding you responsible for failing to teach Mr. Weasley that walking in on us is not acceptable. If we had stuck to my method and continued to do what we were doing we would have sent him away screaming."

"Severus, I'm not having sex in front of my best friend!" Harry grumbled as he pulled on his clothes. He tossed a glare towards Severus who was sitting up in bed, regarding Harry with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Besides, he said that there was something he wanted to show us."

"And it really couldn't wait till a decent time?"

"Why don't you get dressed and ask Ron yourself? I'll be downstairs."

"Oh no, you aren't going to go out looking like this." Blinking up at Severus, Harry was not prepared when his husband suddenly dived in and kissed him deeply, ruffling his hair and his shirt. Harry moaned into the kiss, a little bit breathless as Severus smirked and said. "There, now you are ready to meet Mr. Weasley."

Getting downstairs, Harry was sure that he could just imagine what Ron was thinking as his best friend gaped at him. "Bloody hell, mate, did you just have sex or do you just enjoy the fresh out of bed look?"

"Well I was about to before you interrupted us." Harry bit out with a pointed look. Ron had the grace to look ashamed or embarrassed; Harry wasn't sure as he looked away. "You know, Ron, a note wouldn't be remiss. Just to tell us you were coming."

"It would only be polite, Mr. Weasley. But just for the future, be aware of what I am capable of. I'm not above telling your mother that you barge in on people." Severus' threat was subtle and Ron swallowed thickly as the Potions Master pushed past him on the way to the coffee machine.

"Is he always like this?" Ron mouthed at Harry.

"Yeah, especially when he hasn't had any coffee yet. But get to the point, mate, why are you here?" Harry leaned on the table as he yawned.

"I'm taking you shopping. You guys need a new familiar and this is a good day as any. So yeah, let's go?" And as Harry met Severus' eyes across the room, he wondered, what kind of familiar were they going to pick?

**I hope you liked it and that of course poses the question for you. What kind of familiar should Severus and Harry get? Review of course. **

**In the next chapter: Ron is determined that both Harry and Severus get a new familiar and as even asked a few old friends of their opinions. Can Severus control his temper when he is surprised by a lunch with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hagrid? And how will Harry keep his husband from getting annoyed and hexing anybody? That and more in: friends. **


	29. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Lots of familiars to choose from and lots of different ideas, so thanks for that. From Basilisk to kneazles and other animals, so let's see what we have. This story will be winding down. I agree with my beta reader that this story has reached its potential and I will bring the story to an end without leaving you guys hanging. Let's begin.**

**Important notice: As I'm sure that you have all noticed purge of M rated stories. I want to let you guys know that I backed up my stories on another website. It is called the Archive of Our Own (AO3) and they are under the name Laurenke1. Should worst come to worst, you can find me there Need any help getting there or have any questions feel free to get in touch with me. **

"And you really need to take us out that early?" Harry had always known that Severus was not a morning person so he merely smiled at Ron and shrugged. Severus crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes had narrowed into a glare at Ron.

His best friend stood his ground as he met the dark eyes before he said. "I promised George that I would work in the shop today starting noon, so we gotta leave now."

"It is only 8 AM. I do not know what you mistake me for but shopping for a familiar in London is not going to take four hours. I could still be in bed, ravaging your best friend."

"That was a mental image I didn't need, thank you very much." Ron shook his head and Harry's lips twitched into a smile.

_Harry tried not to shake his head at the dark amusement coming from Severus. The man was cranky in the mornings, that much was clear but that didn't mean he had to stand there and let Severus tease Ron, especially with things from their private lives that he would prefer, really prefer, to keep private._

"I'm going to make some coffee that should put you into a good mood hopefully." Harry shook his head at his husband. Severus scowled before he said.

"I'm being nice. I like the _perks_ it gets me when I'm being _nice_." The thin lips stretched into a smirk and Harry sighed.

"Fine, then stop being _so _nice! There is no reason to scar my best friend and chase him away." Waving his wand, Harry set the water to boil. There were some things that his best friends didn't need to know. They had a pact; it was a wordless one, one that Harry very much appreciated. He wasn't going to ask after Ron's experiences with Hermione and Ron wasn't going to ask anything Snape related.

"I still don't understand why you would Apparate into a bedroom of two very paranoid wizards, Ron? We could have hexed you."

"I have been scarred for life already; don't really need a hex on top of that." Harry wasn't the only one who heard Ron muttering but it was Severus who answered. The tall man turned to fully face Ron as he said.

"You should get a hex for even thinking of Apparating into a bedroom! Would you do the same to your siblings or Merlin forbid, your parents? I do not understand it! You could have Apparated anywhere but you decided upon Apparating into the bedroom, which is not accepted in any culture. Would you like it if I was to Apprated in the bedroom you keep with Miss Granger and spy on you?"

Ron coloured slightly as he ground out. "No, of course not!"

"Then tell me why you insist on doing it to us! I would have expected such a mistake from a muggle born but even then I would frown upon it. I do not expect it however from somebody who has been raised as a wizard, such as yourself." Even Harry winced at Severus' tone and Ron's ears were bright red.

"Sorry…" Ron finally mumbled, looking so much like a small first year that Harry nearly took pity upon him. He knew without a doubt that Ron wouldn't be repeating his mistake.

"I accept your apology, Mr Weasley but have more care in the future. I would appreciate it if you would use the floo or Apparate into the living room in the future, unless it is a case of an emergency and even then, the circumstances better be dire, do we understand one another, Mr Weasley?" Harry focussed on making the instant coffee and not on the conversation.

He finally pushed one mug in Severus' hand and the other in Ron's hand. "So, anybody up for breakfast? If we're going to shop in London then I think we need one."

Ron merely grinned at him and winked. "You really think I would be here this early if we were going shopping in London? Why don't you finish your coffee and follow me, we're going somewhere special."

And for some reason, Harry didn't know how quickly he had to drain half of Severus' cup.

Hp

Severus blinked into the strong sunlight as they Apparated to the spot Ronald had chosen. Out of instinct he tightened his hold on Harry's shoulder to steady him. He wondered how Harry could have been so graceful on a broom and so graceless and even clumsy sometimes on the ground.

He took the time to look around. They were in the countryside, that much was clear but he had no idea where. There were gentle hills all around and they were standing in front of a house with a wooden fence around it.

"Unless I'm mistaken, there is no abundance of magical familiars around, so where are we?"

Ronald merely grinned at him as Severus asked the question. He doubted he was getting an answer. Damn this, usually the moment he glared was the moment that students, any students, started sprouting secrets. Perhaps abstinence did have its perks, especially when it came to making Gryffindors talk. But then again, sex with Harry was very enjoyable and there were hardly any more secrets to keep, the war had been fought and he had come out a victor, in more ways then one.

"Fine, keep your secrets then. But if we wait for Harry to gather his wits, we will be waiting for quite a while. And I believe that you have somewhere you need to be on time." Severus ignored the glare Harry shot his way.

_Annoyance was a quick flash through the bond. Severus merely smiled at Harry as they followed Ron up to the fence._

"You know, I'm not the one who woke you up so early this morning and then was hurried into dressing." Harry grumbled beside him.

"No, but since you didn't wake me up or made it up to me by sucking me off, I reserve the right to sulk. Unless you want to have a go at it behind the lovely shed over there." Severus pointed at the wooden shed that they passed.

"No, I prefer not. I have no desire to be ravished behind a shed. You can ravish me in a bed, or not at all."

"Are you setting demands now?" Severus frowned at his lover. He allowed his smirk to curl his lips before he leaned into Harry and whispered. "You _really_ want to play this game with me, Harry? I was the Head of Slytherin for years; I have spied for years and let me tell you, I know of several ways to make you pay for your _demands_."

Severus enjoyed the flash of arousal that travelled through the bond as Harry caught his meaning. "You wouldn't be that cruel?"

Severus merely smiled sweetly. "Do you know what the function of a cock ring is? You should really know better than to tease the very man who is responsible for your orgasms."

"Perhaps I should take myself in hand again." Harry shook his head and before Severus could think he stopped and grasped Harry's wrist, pulling his lover to him.

"Be prepared to face the consequences of your actions, should you want to do so, brat! You do not touch yourself when I'm here to play with you. You will save yourself for my touch because should you do not, then you will face the consequences, do I make myself clear?"

_Severus didn't need to see the way Harry licked his lips and swallowed to feel the flash of arousal that told him about Harry's current state._

"Yes, perfectly clear." Harry's breathing was faster and his eyes had dilated. Severus smirked and then released Harry. Ronald was waiting for them but Severus pretended not to notice how Harry shifted his stance a little bit.

"Can we get a move on now?"

"Where are we?" Severus glanced up at the house. There was no sign or anything that would give him any clue of their location.

"This is a breeder and seller of magical familiars. Instead of going to the shop in Diagon Alley I thought it would be better if we went directly to the source. This witch, Penny, made a living of breeding familiars. She breeds magical familiars but also other familiars such as ravens or dogs. Consider it a belated birthday present, Harry. I know how much you miss having a familiar."

"Are you required to cuddle with kittens?" Severus was sure his expression said it all and Ron grinned.

"Only if you want to, Professor, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't tell anybody." Severus' eyes narrowed in a glare. He silently counted to ten. Really, there was only so much teasing he could stand. He may have relaxed a lot during the time he had been married to Harry but that didn't just give anybody the right to push his buttons, especially Gryffindors.

"Right…" Ronald turned away after sharing a look with Harry. Apparently realizing that it might not be best for his health if he kept pushing Severus, Ronald went up to the witch that had just appeared. The woman looked to be in her early thirties with brown hair and grey eyes. She had a friendly smile.

"Ah, you must be the young couple that Ronald told me so much about." Severus wasn't sure if his look said it all but he could feel Harry's amusement through the bond. Penny smiled faltered and she turned to Ronald, uncertain.

_I know that people are usually more excited when they come to pick out a familiar. It might not be our idea but that doesn't mean that it wasn't meant well. Weasley obviously thought about this gift and instead of possibly hurting Harry by picking out a familiar, he leaves the choice up to us. He has matured, a lot since the war. He could have been nastier about this but he has not been. Perhaps I should give this a chance._

Before Harry or his sidekick could say something, Severus stepped in and said. "Hardly a young couple, by any stretch of the imagination. I do not know how much Ronald has told you about us, Miss…."

"Oh, Penny, just Penny. Well the truth is, I…I saw the picture in the Daily Prophet. Imagine my surprise when war heroes come to my humble farm…" She smiled at him and Severus allowed a brief smile. He was a spy, he could adapt, even to this friendliness.

Hp

Harry wasn't sure if he had to be perplexed or just go along with it. Severus was being friendly, that alone was enough to make him suspicious. Ron seemed to be a little bit taken aback, especially when Severus chatted away with Penny.

Ron took the time to step up to Harry to ask. "Should I be worried?" The blue eyes shot to Severus and Harry grinned.

"Nay, he's a spy. If he starts handing out compliments, then you really have to be worried."

Ron laughed a bit uneasy and Harry smiled. Penny took that moment to come over and said. "And this gorgeous young man must be Harry. Yes, I see what you see in him, Severus. He is delicious."

"Yes, he tastes divine." Harry grinned at Ron's look of horror. His best friend swallowed thickly and then softly said.

"Uhm, Penny, perhaps it is time to move it along…" Ron's hopeful smile wilted underneath Penny's look. Harry was taken aback by how much she resembled Hermione and Molly Weasley for a moment. Apparently female witches were a force to be reckoned with.

"It takes time to pick a familiar. It isn't a choice that can be made lightly. Familiars and especially magical ones do make a lasting bond with their chosen wizard or witch. I can understand that you want to share it with your friends but if this takes longer, then it takes longer. That is the only answer I have for you." Harry almost felt pity for Ron and he patted him on the shoulder.

"Now, I have to ask, is there any animal that you have a strong affinity for?" That question brought Harry up short. He had no idea actually. The only familiars he had been around were owls, toads, cats and a rat.

Definitely not a rat, Harry tried to suppress the shudder that ran through him. An owl would be nice, but why would Ron drag them all the way out here if there was a perfectly good owl shop in Diagon Alley? He knew that there were other magical creatures out there, he had learned about them.

"Well, I owned an owl until last year. She died in the war…I'm not sure what I want actually. I don't have a particular affinity for anything really…." Harry stammered, flushing slightly. He never liked to make other people aware that there were a lot of subjects that he didn't know about.

Harry turned back to Severus. The man was contemplating something; he knew that much from the look on Severus' face. "Severus?" He prompted.

His husband glanced up and then said. "Sorry, I was startled by the question. It was not one I expected. I have been thinking of my answer. But perhaps it would be wise if you showed us around, Penny. We can make up our mind then."

The woman smiled and then said. "It would be easier for me if I knew which animal you would be going for. The farm is very big and while I would love to show you everything it may take days."

"I have always had an affinity for birds. Albus owned a phoenix Fawkes and he was always buzzing around, asking to be petted when I was in Albus' office."

_Harry smiled at the emotions that came through the bond. Severus remembered the late headmaster fondly. Harry pulled back from the bond, not wanting to get lost in it. It wouldn't do._

"Did you ever own an owl, Severus?" Penny continued to smile friendly at him and it must have put Severus at ease because Harry knew from experience that his husband was never this friendly with strangers.

_The pain that flashed through the bond was intense but brief. Harry knew it echoed his own pain of the loss of Hedwig. _

"Yes, I owned an owl for a number of years. I owned a barn owl. It died before the second war. It had lived a good life but she was old." Harry could hear what Severus wasn't saying. That the owl had been a constant companion when Severus didn't have any friends. Harry understood that better than most people. He remembered those endless summers at the Dursleys with Hedwig as his only friend.

"Well, I will show you some of the birds in our collection then. We have owls, ravens and even a couple of phoenix eggs. But it is rare for phoenix eggs to hatch. One of the eggs has been in the family for a generation and every visitor who has come to the farm has come to see if the egg will hatch for them. Phoenixes will only hatch for their chosen witch or wizard and they disappear or die when their chosen wizard or witch dies. Nobody knows where they go."

"Yeah, nobody has seen Fawkes when Professor Dumbledore died." The last time Harry had heard that haunting song had been the day Dumbledore had died.

"Fawkes was one of the better known phoenixes. To bond with a phoenix is rare and I cannot even imagine the bond between Professor Dumbledore and Fawkes. It must have been very powerful. But I will explain more on the off chance that a phoenix egg hatches for you. The chances are slim."

Penny smiled at them and Severus snorted, Harry in vain trying to hide his smile at the amusement he felt coming from the bond. "Then have you met my husband, Harry Potter? The only wizard in known history to survive the Killing Curse twice? The only known wizard to kill Voldemort? You really want to take that chance that a phoenix egg won't hatch for us?"

"And don't forget the man who survived snakebite and found the love of his life because of linked marriage? Oh and _other _things people thought we couldn't do. A phoenix egg hatching for us isn't that strange." Harry grinned as he added his thoughts and leaned against Severus.

Penny appeared slightly flustered before she said. "Yes, of course. I should have known that. So does that mean that we will be visiting the phoenixes first or would you prefer to see the owls or the ravens perhaps?"

"You have ravens?" Harry smiled at seeing the look of interest on Severus' face. Penny noticed it as well and nodded.

"Yes, I do. They were bred to be wizarding companions. I have several who are mature enough to be sent out. They are useful companions; they can carry letters like owls can. Ravens are highly intelligent and have been known to mimic human sounds such as parts of songs and with intense training they can partly mimic human speech. The ravens we breed here are partly magical and some are capable of mental speech with their chosen witch or wizard. Our ravens are picky and will choose their wizard or witch instead of the other way around."

"They remind me of somebody." Harry muttered softly. He grinned when he got a glare. Apparently his words hadn't been soft enough. He followed Penny and Severus. He glanced at her before he asked. "Do you have any hippogriffs or reptiles?"

"We have some newts and snakes. Hippogriffs as well but they are kept in a separate pen. I would prefer if you didn't go in there alone. We have crups, kneazles, cats, unicorns, owls and other animals." Penny counted on her fingers as he listed the animals. Ron had followed them silently and he finally said.

"Why don't I leave you guys too it and I will Apparate to the shop? Perhaps if you guys come by later we can have lunch or dinner later when you are done." Harry nodded. It would be nice to be out of the house. They tended to spend as much time away from Grimauld place as possible.

Ron waved and then walked away, choosing to Apparate away from the property, which Harry supposed was considered good manners. He glanced back to where Penny and Severus stood near what appeared to be a small shed with an outdoor area attached to it. The wooden structure was wired with mesh and Harry could hear sounds coming from it, especially when Penny stopped in front of it.

He reached them just as Penny said, gesturing behind her. "This is the raven pen. We normally allow them to fly free at least once a day but I have confined them to their enclosure for now. It is easier if I wish to handle them like this. Are you interested in ravens?"

The young woman glanced from Harry to Severus. Harry shrugged as he glanced up as Severus. "I wouldn't mind. I mean, we plan to travel and it is easy to have a companion who can bring letters. I will leave this one up to Severus."

Harry watched as his husband uncharistarically licked his lips and then nodded once. Realizing that even when the bond was silent, that somehow Severus was nervous or eager or whatever he was thinking, Harry nudged Severus and he grinned when he was nudged back just a little bit harder.

Hp

It had been years since Severus had owned a familiar. Thoth had died years ago and Severus couldn't bring himself to bring another familiar into his life. Not with the lifestyle he had. He had comforted himself with the fact that someday he could own a familiar again and had made due with the school owls and spoiling Fawkes whenever he visited Albus.

Contrary to popular believe he had always liked animals and not just because of their uses for potions ingredients. They were one of the few things on this earth that didn't judge him because of his past. Animals never recoiled from his touch or scowled as his name was mentioned.

He glared at Harry as the little brat nudged him. He shook his head. He was not a person to be nudged. Though he supposed it had been done because Harry had picked up on his apprehension. He had been so careful with hiding his emotions from the bond.

It wasn't that he was fearful but it had been so long since he had a familiar. In recent years he had used the school owls for letters that needed to be sent out. It wouldn't do to get attached to something only to have it die or be snatched away from him. The Dark Lord in particular liked to make his followers miserable by killing their familiars and pets. For a bleak moment, Severus wondered if that extended to puppies and kneazles as well.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened with a croak from the ravens inside. Penny smiled before stepping inside. Severus turned around to back in the sunlight for one glorious moment when suddenly Penny said something and Harry made a sound of alarm. There was a weight on his shoulder the next instance that was not unlike the weight of an owl and Severus found himself staring into black eyes.

`There was a raven perched on his shoulder, quite comfortably in fact. It didn't budge when Severus shrugged. It merely looked at him and then back over its shoulder when Penny came closer and said. "I'm so sorry, Severus, she escaped me. She can be…"

"An impertinent brat?" Severus lowered his shoulder slightly when Penny held out her hand. Instead of going towards her master, the raven instead settled closer to Severus' shoulder.

Penny flushed, clearly uncomfortable before she said. "She is a handful to be sure. She never listens well when I ask her to come. She is very stubborn and has a will of her own. She is young but she won't bond with any witch or wizard. I have had her here for months but you are the first person that she has taken a liking to. The others all were pecked on the fingers."

The raven made a sound in the back of her throat and eyed Severus. Harry approached wearily, not sure if the raven would be friendly.

"She is friendly, very much so with people she likes but there are just not a lot of people that she has taken a liking to." Penny tried to coax the raven with a piece of fruit but the bird refused to budge, content as it was to perch on Severus' shoulder.

The weight was oddly reassuring and comforting. The raven stared at Severus, meeting his eyes before reached out to preen his hair. The tug on his hair was expected when the sharp beak moved to the strands of dark hair but the tug on his heart had been less so.

Penny sucked in a deep breath as she said. "I have never seen her do that. She doesn't even do it with me or with the ravens main caretaker my grandmother. She will willingly come to my grandmother but she refuses to do anything like that. I think that you have just been claimed by a raven, Severus."

"Nonsense," He said, shaking his head firmly and trying to dislodge the bird from his shoulder. The blasted thing stayed on as if it was glued in place. "Birds do not claim me." He shook his shoulder but the bird flapped its wings to balance itself before settling down again.

Harry was watching the proceedings with barely concealed interest but he didn't dare move closer. Severus spared a glare for his husband and then said. "Well, aren't you supposed to be the dashing hero that comes to my rescue?"

Harry hesitated. "Yeah but what if that thing attacks. Then my dashing good looks will be ruined."

Severus' glare promised instant death and he was sure that the bond pulsated with a whips of his anger. Harry came closer with careful steps and movements as he held out a hand. "Well, shoo, go make friends with Harry. He's the one who actually likes animals."

Yet a part of Severus couldn't help but be a little bit proud that the bird didn't immediately fly to his husband. It stayed perched on his shoulder, watching Harry from a distance. He finally reached up a hand to gently stroke the soft head. The raven closed its eyes and pushed its head further into Severus' hand, seeking affection.

Aware that Harry had come to stand by his side; Severus slowly stopped scratching the raven and waited for it to pay attention. "If you mean to go home with us, and you are trying to do that, you have to get along with my husband."

Severus wasn't sure the raven understood him but it held still as Harry held out his hand. The raven shuffled closer and then suddenly hopped onto Harry's outstretched arm. The bird's talons were gripping Harry's arm tightly for balance but not to hurt him. The raven and Harry stared at each other.

It seemed to take a lifetime but finally Harry smiled and the raven cocked its head to the side. It made a soft sound and then reached out to nip at Harry's finger. Harry glanced up at Severus and he didn't need the bond to know what his husband was feeling.

"I think, Penny that we found our new familiar." He said instead.

Hp

Harry glanced up at the raven as they waved goodbye to Penny. The raven refused to move from her perch on Severus' shoulder. She had reclaimed the spot after they had gone over to the house. Penny offered them another tour but Harry figured that at this moment they had seen enough.

He was carrying the cage to keep the raven in but the bird refused to go in it. She appeared to be content to sit on Severus' shoulder. "Why don't you send the cage on ahead? It makes it easier instead of carrying it around."

"I'm not sure if I can get it past the wards. Wouldn't do to damage it." Harry turned back to look at Severus. It was a strange sight to see the stern man with a raven perched on his shoulder.

"Then shrink it. I doubt that she will be spending much time in the cage anyway." Severus glanced back at the raven. Harry opened the gate as he waited for Severus to pass through.

"It seems that we have company." Severus finally said as Harry turned around. The sight that greeted him made him smile.

"Hermione." Hermione smiled at Harry and then he caught her in a hug. He twirled her around, grinning at the sounds of her shrieks. He could feel the annoyance coming from the bond but he didn't care. He set her back down on her own feet. She smiled at him and then turned to face Severus.

"Hello, Professor." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that I have told you to call me Severus, Miss Granger."

"If you call me Hermione, Severus."

His husband inclined his head, the raven watching the proceedings with interest. Hermione stared at it for a moment before she said. "So I see that you have found a new familiar?"

"Yeah, or the raven found us. I think that would have been a fairer description." Harry shared a grin with Severus. The older wizard merely raised an eyebrow.

"And did you give it a name?" Harry was glad that Hermione didn't approach Severus and the raven. He wasn't sure if she was friendly with other people. This was not something that he wanted to find out the hard way.

"Nope, but I'm sure that we will get to that. I'm sure the moment that we get home, Severus is going to escape to the library and find some dusty old book that will hold names I can't pronounce and declare that is what we're naming her. I doubt I will have a say in this." Harry shrugged with his shoulders as he said it.

There was a flash of heat through the bond before Severus said. "There are ways to tip the odds in your favour and I'm quite sure that an intelligent _healthy young _man like yourself can figure out what those are."

The flash of heat suddenly made sense and Harry shook his head. "First pick out the name you like. I will make sure to change your mind later."

"And you are going home now? Because I would like to invite you to lunch with Luna and Neville and of course Ron and I."

Harry stopped short. He had no idea what he was going to answer. Out of habit he glanced back at Severus, knowing that he would have to discuss it. The man's eyes bore into his own and a black eyebrow rose.

"I do not think it would be a wise idea to bring our new familiar to a pub on the first day. I will return home with her so you can take Harry out for lunch with his friends. "

"Yeah, it took him two months before he took me to one." The stinging hex hit Harry a moment later and he grinned as he rubbed at his arse.

As usual Hermione ignored Harry's comment and instead turned to Severus as she said. "We would like to take you out to lunch as well, Severus. Consider it a belated wedding present or an early going away dinner." Hermione's smile was a bit wobbly and Harry really hoped she wasn't about to start crying. By Severus' carefully concealed look of horror he wasn't the only one.

"I am not such good company, Hermione, I thought by now that you realized that."

"Nonsense, Severus! You just have to give other people the chance to get to know you and not shut yourself away. Now either way you can come willingly or I will hex you, don't think I'm beyond it." Sometimes Hermione was downright scary and this was one of those days.

"I will act in self-defence and I do know more spells than you do, Miss Granger." The sneer was back on Severus' face as the tall man crossed his arms over his chest. His dark eyes were sparkling with something as he regarded Hermione.

The raven, sensing danger perhaps, flew off to land on Harry's shoulder. The weight was unfamiliar but not unwelcome and Harry then said. "If you break out into a duel you do realize I will have to take extreme measures to break you apart."

Severus turned to regard him, smirking slightly. "Not even you would be so foolish to step in between a duel between two people."

"No, probably wouldn't but I would hex Hermione with a spell that would make her unable to touch a book for a month without breaking out into a rash and I would withhold sex from you." Harry regarded Severus thoughtfully. The impossible man smirked right at him and then said.

"I don't need the bond to know that you won't be able to, Mr Potter. Tell me again who is it that initiates half of the touches between us?"

Harry met Severus smirk for smirk as he lowered his voice and beckoned his husband closer. Eyes narrowing, Severus leaned in and Harry whispered. "Don't think that I will have a problem with touching myself. It is just you I'm denying touch."

The dark eyes became slits and then Severus hissed. "You would not dare to wank in front of me while you deny me touch. There will be consequences that you will not like."

"Perhaps I should try that, just to see what you come up with. Because in hindsight, you are hot when you're in detention mode." A cleared throat made Harry remember that they weren't alone. He wasn't the only one that blinked in Hermione's direction. He was the only one who blushed slightly again.

"So lunch?" She asked brightly.

Stepping closer to Severus, Harry whispered. "I can make it worth your while."

Severus pulled away to stare at him, licking his lips slightly. The sight of that wicked tongue made him think wicked things and he didn't need them right now. Severus wasn't playing nice and Harry knew it.

"I suppose I can suffer Longbottom's company for one hour." Severus finally declared. He straightened with a smirk that shot straight to Harry's cock, hardening it instantly. Harry's sigh lifted his shoulders; this was going to be a long hour.

Hp

Severus had never been one to actively seek out company. Especially the company of five former_ Gryffindor _students.

Though technically Lovegood was in Ravenclaw but still, they tended to adapt to the present company, which brought him back to eating with a bunch of Gryffindors. He remembered again why he had always clashed with Minerva.

They had just ordered their lunch and here he was already plotting on how to kill Weasley, find a way to make Granger shut up, do something that made Longbottom shake in his shoes and to not show his husband what he was doing to Severus by keeping his hand on Severus' thigh. He was still making up his mind about Lovegood.

As a student she had been average. She could have been brilliant if only she was focussed on the here and now. But Severus had learned early enough not to use his usual teaching methods on her. She couldn't be bullied into fearing making a mistake in Potions class to save lives. He ignored her in class, keeping an eye on her as she worked. She hadn't seemed well liked by her year mates but that didn't mean anything.

Longbottom had matured. Severus had to give him that. He wasn't a frightened first year anymore. He was now a young man, much like Harry only quieter. He only spoke when needed to be spoken to and unlike Ronald, chewed with his mouth shut and didn't talk and eat at the same time.

Lips curling into the familiar sneer, Severus opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Harry's fingers brushed his cock through his pants. His gaze snapped instead to his husband who was playing with his glass as Ron devoured the nuts that had appeared with the butter beers they had ordered.

Severus' hand tightened around his glass of fire whiskey as Harry's fingers drifted up higher towards his zipper. Severus shifted in his seat, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"So how have you been, Professor? I know that with everything that has been going on since you have been exonerated and with the house fire at Spinner's End. I cannot believe that they have not caught anybody for that yet."

Severus closed his eyes as Harry's fingers tightened in what could only be described as either way a warning to be nice or perhaps something else. Severus took a sip of his whiskey as he said; hoping to find out what Harry was up to.

"I have not been too bad, Mr. Longbottom. It has been a trying time and I find that I do not recover as quickly as I had hoped from the snake bite. How have you found your newfound…" Another squeeze. "…_glory_ after his war?"

Severus swallowed back a groan.

_Approval was traveling through the bond, almost as quick as Harry's fingers on his zipper. Luckily at that moment the food arrived noisily as the table was cleared and the plates were banged around so nobody noticed when Harry lowered his zipper. Severus was too caught up in the feeling of desire and wants that sneaked through the bond. _

He was startled out of his heated thoughts and the bond as Neville laughed. It wasn't a bitter laugh or anything but then Neville said. "No better than when I was pitied because of my parents but still, I'm not a hero. I just did what everybody else would have done."

"Mr. Longbottom…" Another squeeze, this time fingers slipping into his jeans and Severus had to close his eyes for a second. His fingers tightened on the cutlery he held and swallowed thickly before he continued. "Not everybody else would have done what you did. There are not a lot of brave people out there, not a lot of people who would be willing to stand up against somebody stronger than them and likely to kill them. You are a hero and you should be proud of that."

It was a bomb had gone off. Ron stopped eating, pausing with his food halfway between his mouth and his plate, Neville looked at him and blinked, not sure what to say and Harry's fingers stilled against his cock. Severus glanced around the table. He sighed. Harry had wanted him to be nice.

"Thank you, Professor, I guess…" Neville laughed uneasily as he took a sip of his ale. He shared a look with Ron and Severus fought the urge to growl and snap that somebody tell him what in the bloody hell was going on.

He took a sip of his fire whiskey before he snarled. "It may have escaped your knowledge that the world has changed and that I'm married to one of your best friends. Now unless I do something nice on occasion, Harry will not be happy and for some reason when Harry is not happy, I suffer for it. I can go back to calling you idiots if you prefer."

Ron was the first to laugh as he said. "Nope, it is just a change, Severus. Just give us a few minutes. I think Neville is terrified that this is just part of a new plan of yours."

Severus huffed and went back to his food. He rocked his hips slightly, hoping for more squeezing from the hand that lay heavily on his lap. Harry's fingers began moving again, applying pressure as Harry shot him a look.

_I deserve some rewards for this show of good behaviour. Harry just said I needed to be nice, not complement the little brats._

"I'm master spy, I deceived two of the greatest wizards of our time, if you think that marriage will soften me up, then you are more of an idiot than I thought, Mr. Weasley."

Ron grinned at him. "And there we go, he's back. You had me worried there for a moment, Severus." Ron grinned at him and winked at Hermione. Harry's fingers withdrew but Severus clamped his hand down as he pretended to drop his napkin.

He raised an eyebrow at Harry before he glanced over at Ron and said. "Well, I try not to worry you too much. I know how much Gryffindors need time to adjust and I would not want to burden you too much at once. Too much stress is only going to freak you out."

_And I don't like it when Gryffindors freak out. When that happens it means that a Slytherin has got to clean up the mess and I am done with cleaning up messes._

He shot Harry a look that said finish. His husband ignored him to instead focus on Longbottom as he asked. "So what do you have planned now, Neville?"

Neville flushed briefly before he said. "Well, I actually want to get into uni. Been trying to anyway. But the course I want to get into actually means that I need to sit my NEWTS so I will probably sit the ones that the Ministry offers but even then the chances are slim of me gaining entrance. I need two recommendation letters from Hogwarts, one from Sprout and one…well one from my Potions Professor if I want to get accepted into the Herbology course."

"Why do you need a letter of recommendations from your Potions' professor when it is a Herbology course?" Ron frowned.

"Well, potions teaches us how to deal with the ingredients and that is basic knowledge that is required for this course." Neville shrugged.

Intrigued in a way that had nothing to do with Harry's hand down his pants, Severus leaned forward and said. "And this letter, does it have to come from your current Professor or will an old one do?"

For the second time the table fell silent and Severus was annoyed and startled enough to actually snap a "what".

"That would be great, Professor." Neville's face relaxed into a smile and Severus nodded.

"It is the least I can do when you have killed the snake that tried to kill me." He leaned back in his seat and lifted up his glass. He glared pointingly at Harry. His husband seemed to catch the hint

Because he drew the conversation back around to himself, fingers mapping out the familiar path on Severus' rapidly hardening cock.

"So where are you going, Harry?" Hermione seemed to realize that Severus had said all he was going to say in this conversation as she drew Harry's attention to them. Well, part of Harry's attention anyway; the other part was still firmly on another piece of Severus' anatomy.

Harry applied the right kind of pressure and Severus had to be careful not to give too much away as he bit back a groan. Harry had freed his cock and if Severus had known that Harry had been this useful and skilled with his fingers, he would have found something for Harry to do a long time ago.

"Well, we're starting out in Paris and after that maybe Rome. I don't know, we haven't really planned any of it out. We're just going to go wherever the mood takes us. And before you open your mouth and going to tell us that we need to plan this out, I think it is nice to be spontaneous for a while. I think we deserve that."

It is remarkable how much Harry could focus on two things at once. It was something that Severus would never have expected in Harry. He bit back another moan, instead deciding to take a bite and hopefully not make any sound. The food here was good, but not _that_ good.

"Spontaneity is good in a young couple. It keeps them sexually healthy though if I'm honest I doubt that the Professor here has much problem with that. Because it is his voice that is the reason that so many people don't pay attention in Potions Class and not the Nargel's fault." It was actually the first time that Lovegood had spoken up. Severus choked on his meat, and this time it had nothing to do with Harry's hand on his cock.

He swallowed with difficultly before he purred, dropping his voice slightly. "Excuse me, Miss Lovegood?"

She smiled at him and said. "You really expect me to believe that you don't know that your students rather fantasize about your voice during class than pay attention?"

Chuckling darkly, Severus leaned back in his seat. "Oh I doubt that, Miss Lovegood. I think most were fantasizing about the time after Potions class or what would happen should a cauldron explode and burn me alive. But I do know what my voice does to some of you." He eyes caught Harry's as his husband flushed and looked away.

The fingers withdrew as in punishment but Severus raised an eyebrow in challenge before he took a sip of his drink and continued. "I suppose all of us have our strengths. I will admit that I have honed my voice as a weapon, as you can all testify to. For example, take Harry, one of his strengths is that he never gives up. Even other, lesser smarter people, would have backed down a long time ago."

His eyes held the narrowed green eyes as Harry inclined his head. Severus may have had fast reflexes but he was no match for Harry as seeker quick fingers curled with surprising strength around his cock, fisting it and pumping in a rhythm that left Severus breathless. He pretended to choke on his drink, because they was no other way to explain it.

"Yeah and like Hermione, who despite freaking out that she wants to know everything, is the smartest witch I have ever known and loved." Severus had too much trouble focussing upon Harry's fingers on his cock and trying not to give himself away.

Harry's hand picked up the pace and Severus closed his eyes and clenched at the underside of the table to stop himself from groaning.

_Harry is too good at this…I…_

His higher brain functions finally crashed to a halt as Harry's thumb slid across his slit. His eyes opened and he glared hard at Harry, daring him to finish as Harry's hand slowed.

_Satisfaction curled around Severus through the bond and he knew what Harry was doing. But two could play that game. _

His own hand crept up Harry's thigh and he bit back a smirk when he noticed how Harry choked on his drink when. He did the same thing that Harry had done, stroking the outline of his cock through his jeans. Harry barely swallowed the butterbeer he had been drinking now before he suddenly pushed his chair back and excused himself, saying something of the toilet.

"Is Harry alright, Severus?" Hermione looked confused but Lovegood's smile was too knowing.

"I will go and make sure." He excused himself. Following Harry to the restrooms, he found his young husband leaning heavily on the sink. He stared at Severus through the mirror as he said.

"You're a real bastard you know that right?"

"I have been told that. But you started it, Mr. Potter; perhaps you would care to finish it." He gestured down to himself. He barely had the peace of mind to righted himself when he left the table. It wouldn't do to go about the pub with his fly undone.

"In here?" Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Well, I did promise to take you out more." Severus smirked and Harry turned to face him. He beckoned his husband and Harry moved closer. Pulling Harry to him Severus softly said.

"Just imagine, me sucking you off in the Louvre, having you against the wall in an alley in Rome, making sweet love to you on a beach in Thailand…" He nipped at Harry's lips.

"All of those places sounds lovely, Severus, perhaps it is time to finalize our plans and get out of here." And while Severus knew what Harry was talking about he did agree, yes perhaps it was time to finalize their plans and get out of here but first, he had to survive the lunch with Harry's friends.

**Well this is it for now. I not really leaving you guys hanging but my muse decided to leave me hanging dry. So I will save the rest for the later chapter. So I hope that you guys liked the new familiar. So should Harry have a familiar of his own or pick one up on a travel somewhere? Now I need ideas for names of course and travel destinations. Review please. There will be two more chapters are this **

**In the next chapter: Harry and Severus return to the lunch but will Severus expect Harry to continue with what he had started or will somebody notice what they are up to? And Severus and Harry finally start planning their trip and their future together in: the Future. **


	30. The future

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter.**

**Note: I'm so sorry for the late update but it has been crazy my work schedule. Especially with school. I'm a junior in college and that means a lot of stuff to do before I graduate next year. I try to combine it with my writing but something it doesn't quite happen as I would like it to happen. Let's begin.**

Harry was sure that the blush was firmly implanted in his cheeks as he returned to the table. Ron and Neville didn't seem to notice but Luna gave him a strange smile. He was glad that Severus was taking a moment longer to clean himself so Harry had to return alone. Especially when Luna leaned over and said.

"You are aware that fresh semen, especially when it is freely given, can be used in a number of potions? It can be quite powerful. Perhaps Severus can start his own business in making Potions."

Harry choked on his drink. He was all for Severus doing something he loved but he preferred if his husband used other ingredients.

"And do I want to know how you came about this information? And why you have to mention it now?" He tried to keep his voice low. He didn't need the rest of the table to hear this. It was enough that Hermione seemed too curious about his sex life than he was comfortable with.

"Because it shows and I think that Severus needs a new challenge. Do you really expect him to be comfortable and happy with traveling around and lying around the house?"

"I have only seen Severus happy on a few occasions. Yes, I agree that he may need something to do but I am not going to be the one to tell him. He will only be cross and trust me, when he's cross, everybody suffers. And can we please stop talking about my sex life in the open? I'm not asking about yours."

His voice rose in a whisper as he regarded her. He leaned across the table. Luna gave him a smile as she said.

"I didn't mean it like that, Harry. I'm sorry. But it is true that semen can be very powerful in some potions such as fertility potions or…"

"You would think that for fertility potions that one would need the semen of the father of the child. Merlin, Luna please doesn't tell me that this is a roundabout way to get you to make Severus the father of your children." Harry groaned.

"No, of course not. Don't be silly. All I'm saying is that there would be a market for specialized potions such as powerful fertility charms. In recent years there has been less magical folk being born. Magic has been changing and a loss of fertility is partly the cause of this. Specialized potions may be necessary to change that." Luna glanced up at Hermione.

"Luna is right. The wizarding world is changing and I can only hope for the better."

"I don't see what this has to do with us. We have done our duty and I'm not going to pressure Severus into anything. He's his own man and he can make up his own mind…"

"While I value the sentiment, perhaps you would be so kind to tell me what this conversation is about?" Severus' voice was soft as he joined them at the table but his dark eyes were gleaming. Harry was actually sure that Neville was gulping and Ron gestured for more ale.

He smiled when his husband turned to regard him. "Well, Luna was given me her opinion of what she thinks that you need to do now that you have retired from your teaching career."

"And pray tell, what is her opinion?" Dark eyes regarded Luna as Severus took another sip of his coffee. Harry leaned back in his seat. He decided to let Luna handle this one.

"Well, seeing as we all know that you enjoy Potions perhaps you can start your own potions business. I mean you don't have to work for the customers that you find annoying, which I'm sure that will be most, and you can make your own working hours. You're a brilliant Potions Master, Severus and it would be bad if you wasted your talents because you had gotten roped into teaching for so many years without any research opportunities yourself."

"You have a valid point, I will give you that. A potions business does have its merits but why on earth would I subject myself to deal with annoying customers? I'm quite sure that I can hire an assistant for that. Or perhaps Harry will be happy to play clerk."

"Not sure if you would want the people in the shop that my fame will attract. Besides, you don't think that they won't put it to flames like they did with the house?"

"Who said anything about opening a shop here? Perhaps we can open a market stall somewhere near the beach in Thailand?" Severus' smirk said it all and Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I can work in shorts and without a shirt on…"

"With your records for clumsiness I doubt that would be wise. I can only imagine what can happen to one of your better assets if you should have a mishap with a potion that is a tad more toxic." Harry almost blushed at the praise.

_It had more to do with the heat that travelled through the bond. He could almost see it in the dark eyes but he decided to ignore it. There had been a time and a place for everything and well the time had been earlier and the place, well that had been here too, or almost if he believed Severus. _

Harry liked to think that he had a little bit of discretion. But he was quite right that any discretion usually happened to disappear the moment he was around Severus. He knew that in teenagers hormones raged and they found it hard to control themselves, Hogwarts being filled with couples that snogged and nearly had sex in the hallways, but he thought that with Severus, he would have a little bit more control. Severus was by no means lovely or even remotely handsome but he was passionate and they fit together.

"I'm not clumsy. I'm very graceful on a broom." He winked at Severus and grinned when his husband choked on his drink.

"So Ron told me that you plan to travel for a while?" Neville smiled friendly at them both from across the table. Harry nodded at his old schoolmate but much to his surprise it was Severus who answered.

"Yes, we plan to travel. Currently our plans consist of visiting Paris and Rome and after that we shall see where we will end up. I was always keen to see the Far East so I'm quite confident that we shall travel to Asia as well."

"How long do you plan to be gone? A few weeks cause I have been thinking of doing that. Travel for a while before I start my apprenticeship with Madam Sprout. It would be nice to explore new things and new places and meet new people." Neville grinned and Harry shared a look with Severus.

He hoped his husband was thinking the same thing. He wasn't interested in traveling for a few weeks so they could see new places. No, he wanted to travel for a few months or perhaps even years. He wanted to know if there was a better place out there. He wanted to settle in a new city for a few months if they liked to or move on if they didn't. He didn't know if that was what Severus wanted as well.

He realized they suddenly held the attention of everybody at the table and he took a deep breath to answer. But before he could Severus said.

"We haven't discussed it at great length but as for me, I'll be happy if I never have to see this country again. I have no desire to settle here and be regarded as suspicious because of my past or because of my relationship with Harry. I do not wish to start a business here only to have it go up in flames because I have sacrificed things and done things that other people are afraid to do only to save a country. The public only sees what they expect to see and I wish to live my life in peace. And if that is not possible in this country then I rather would not come back."

Harry patted Severus' thigh underneath the table. He understood Severus' concerns because he shared them. He took a sip, aware that everybody's attention had shifted to him. He looked at his friends, knowing what they wanted him to say. They wanted him to deny it and reassure them that they would only be gone for a few months, a year at the most but he knew he couldn't do that.

So he smiled as he said. "I don't know but I wouldn't mind travelling a few years. I…I don't want to stay here if they keep hounding my steps or judging my relationship with Severus. I can already see where this is going. Everybody will have an opinion about what I do and I don't want that. Already the amount of letters that we got with different opinions was astonishing. And I realized that I don't want it. I don't care for it. I've done enough to live out several lifetimes in peace in any way I want to live them. So yes, there may be a chance that we are not coming back and I wouldn't mind if we don't."

He however wasn't prepared for the total silence that greeted him.

Hp

Severus rested his hand on Harry's thigh when he felt his husband's anxiety.

_It was like a wave was choking him. Afraid of their reaction and to be judged by his best friends._

Hermione and Ron had known of their plans even when they had told them so explicitly. But he felt proud and an unexpected surge of love for Harry. He made sure that it travelled through the bond. He let the silence fill until Luna said.

"Guess we will have a place to stay when we need a holiday." It seemed to break the ice and Severus didn't need the bond to feel the tension leave Harry in one breath.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, you're always welcome, right, Severus?"

"With at least a three month warning in advanced then yes, you are welcome." Severus turned to smirk at them. He could tell that hearing the truth from their mouths was hard on Granger and Weasley. There was a difference between knowing it and hearing it.

Harry caught on the silence as well and he glanced up at Ron. Weasley swallowed thickly and then said. "I knew that you were keen to leave but I didn't think that you were never coming back. I thought you were struck with wanderlust. That you just wanted to see the world and take a break for a few years but that you would come back."

"Perhaps we will come back but I'm not putting much stock in it. I don't want to live in a world that repays me by judging my choices and keeps hounding me. That hates me for doing what I want to do. I cannot live my life like that."

Ron nodded. Severus leaned forward and said. "I will never force Harry to settle somewhere he doesn't want to. Perhaps in the future there is a chance that we can come back. The world is changing and a new generation is rising to power. Perhaps, in time, we can come back. And if Harry wants to come back earlier then we shall."

"Besides, you can always owl us and we can come to visit." Harry grinned at Ron. "Cause well we don't have an owl but we have a raven so I suppose you can raven us."

Severus wasn't the only one who groaned. "I won't miss your sense of humour, mate." Ron shook his head at Harry and Harry grinned.

"So no idea of what you want to do if you settle somewhere? Maybe learn a trade? I know that Severus won't have any trouble finding work but no offense Harry, but you never really had the time to learn anything. You are good at Defence but I doubt that there are enough Dark Lords in the world for you to make a comfortable living killing those."

"No, I don't want to either, Neville. I'm not sure. I'll take the time to figure out what I want to do and take it from there. I suppose I'll have to learn it and I don't mind that much. It will be something that I want to do and that is what matters because I know Severus will support me either way."

"Except when you want to become the next Dark Lord because I cannot condone that." Severus glanced around the table before he said. "I'm quite sure that your friends agree with me."

"When do you plan on leaving?" The next question had been a little bit less expected. Severus glanced back at Harry. That had been something they had not yet discussed. He was keen to leave as quickly as they could. There was nothing that kept them here. Spinner's End had burned down, he had been exonerated so there was no reason to linger here and any ties he had to people were put to the test.

He didn't want to be hurt on account of him. It would only be the next step that they took. They had already harmed Harry and if he couldn't protect his bond mate, then how was he going to protect somebody else?

He glanced at Harry for an answer. He would, in this case, submit to Harry's wishes. He could understand if his bond mate needed more time. This was the first time in his life that Harry had any freedom and could do whatever he wanted. He should spend time with his friends. Severus could go on ahead if it meant that Harry was safe.

His trial and their marriage had been done so quick after the war that there hardly had been any time to cope with things. He knew he was getting back into shape and it was due largely to Harry but he also needed time to come to terms with the sense of freedom that he had. There were times when it overwhelmed him.

Harry was chewing on his lip and looked away. Severus didn't need the bond to know what Harry was thinking. He smiled and then softly said. "Please excuse us for a moment."

He took Harry by the elbow to steer him away from the table and towards the bar. He pulled out a chair for his bond mate and gestured for Harry to sit down. He took the other barstool, pushing it towards Harry. He debated whether or not to use a charm to ensure privacy but he decided against it. Sometimes it was better to trust.

"Harry, be honest with them. They will not like it if you lie to them. I know that we have not discussed this and you can tell them but be honest. I'll not have you poison your friendship because of lies. I've lived through that heartache and I will not let you do that."

"But even if I say that I would rather leave now then wait another day? That every day that I remain here is another day that I cannot travel or explore the world? I'm afraid to even go out in public because of what could happen. I'm afraid of crowds, not because of what they can do to me but because of what they can and will do to you. I don't want you to get hurt. I feel so angry when I think about the lengths people will go to just to get revenge. They will even destroy my happiness…."

Harry took a deep breath and Severus ran a soothing hand down his arm. He leaned in so his breath brushed Harry's ear suggestively. "You know I can take the edge right off of any anxiety you are feeling."

Harry groaned softly but he did wrap an arm around Severus in a hug as he said. "I know you do but we're in a very public place. This isn't like giving you a hand job underneath the table…"

"Ha, I knew that you were doing something." Ron appeared next to them and Harry's groan deepened as he dropped his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus' eyes narrowed in a glare but Ron merely held up his hands and said.

"I'm not listening in. I'm just ordering new drinks. You can go back to your leering and whispering then. Do you want something?"

"Yes, scotch."

"Butter beer for me." Harry's voice was a whisper because he was still hiding his face. Severus usually did not resort to alcohol this early during the day but right now he felt like he needed it.

Hp

Harry was sure that his cheeks would remain flushed all day. He had been hoping that nobody would have noticed what he had been doing to Severus but apparently he hadn't been as secretive as he had liked. He had expected Hermione or Luna to be the one to cotton on, not RON.

_But if Ron already knows then…_

He groaned loudly this time and drew Severus attention to him. "What's wrong?"

"Just realizing that the whole table knows what we have been up to. I mean if Ron already called us out on it then…"

"We can always claim to be on honeymoon. It isn't as though we have had any with the incarnation, the house arrest and the trial." Harry grinned as he lifted his head to look at Severus. He leaned in for a kiss as he said.

"You're brilliant, you know that."

"I do but feel free to tell me more." The deep voice was soft and private. The dark eyes were focussed solemnly on Harry and he knew he could get lost in it. The bond was pulsating softly between them and Harry drew strength from it.

He smiled at Severus as he softly said. "I'm ready to go back." His bond mate nodded at him and then with a possessive hand on the small of Harry's back, Harry was escorted back to the table.

He took a deep breath before he sat down and said. "Okay, now this may not be the answer that you'll want to hear but we needed to discuss this between the two of us. I know that you have already heard Severus' answer but I…I want to leave as soon as we are able. That's why we have decided to set our departure date around the 1st of September."

Severus' head snapped up at him and his bond mate frowned. Harry shrugged. September 1st sounded like a good date as any. That would give them a little less than a month to prepare for their trip. They didn't need to prepare much. All of their possessions had been lost in the fire. There was no reason for them to delay.

He knew that Ron was planning to either start the Auror Academy or go or work with George at his shop and Hermione would most likely return to Hogwarts. They would all start to move on and it was a good time for them to start moving as well.

"But that is so soon." Hermione tried to keep her voice low but she wasn't entirely successful. Harry smiled at her and got up to take the seat next to her. He took her hands and said.

"I know it is soon but we can keep pushing back and it wouldn't make any difference either way. You'll return to Hogwarts by then, Luna as well. Neville will have started his apprenticeship and Ron, well I'm not sure yet what Ron will do but I'm sure it will be brilliant. You'll all be moving on in less than a month and I need to set myself a deadline to do the same. I know that saying goodbye will be hard but it has to happen. And besides, this gives you guys the chance to throw us a farewell party."

Hermione sniffled but her eyes were pretty clear as she said. "I think that I'll ask Molly to throw together a party. We still have to celebrate your wedding properly."

"Yes, it calls for a stag party." Ron grinned at Harry.

"I do not think so!" Severus' voice was pure ice and his eyes were on fire as he glanced around and continued. "It would not be beneficial to go out to a pub here. Who knows what can happen? I would prefer that you take Harry out in Paris or Rome. I'm sure that it can be as exciting as go to a pub here."

"Yeah but we actually know the pubs here…"

"Well then consider it a vacation." Harry could feel the fierce determination coming through the bond and he knew enough. He shrugged at Ron and said.

"Another time, mate. Guess it will be a good chance to explore a new city and perhaps I can finally show you guys around."

"Or we can go to Muggle London."

Harry smiled at Ronald. "Perhaps we should do that. It would be nice to do a pub crawl."

Severus snorted besides him. "You are all the legal age of drinking so I'm quite confident that it is what you are supposed to do when you reach the magical age of 18."

Harry leaned back against Severus as he smiled over his shoulder. "You wanted me to enjoy life. And a pub crawl is like a passage of rights. It is important and we'll be careful. When we're in Rome or Paris you can take me to all the little café's and bars to sip wine."

"Is that a promise, Mr Potter?"

"Sure, if it means that you will allow me to get pissed with my friends and take care of me when I come home wasted?"

"Next time you will be asking for a hangover potion?"

"Yes, I had hoped that would be part of the deal." He tried to smile sweetly even when he knew it didn't make any difference for Severus. The man always kept to his principles no matter what Harry did.

"Then you better make it up to me, brat." Severus purred right into his ear, voice dropped to a whisper. The long fingers brushed his hip and Harry merely smiled as he nodded.

"Cool, we're going on a pub crawl." And Harry shared a grin with Ron.

Hp

"Harry, is that you?" The soft call of his bond mate's name had Severus turning slightly. He grasped the handle of his wand tightly. They were in Muggle London, really, who would recognize them here?

Harry had turned around and seemed to be wary as he said. "Dudley?"

The tall young man that had called Harry's name grinned as he said. "Yeah. Wow, it has been a few months, didn't think I would see you here."

Severus scowled out of habit as Harry's nephew glanced him over. Now he recognized the other man, he had last seen during that disaster that had been the visit to the Dursleys. Dudley didn't really seem frightened and he wasn't the fat child that Severus had seen in Harry's memories. No this was the more mature version. The fat had developed into muscles and Dudley was a big man, not very tall but his shoulders were broad.

And yet Severus had no doubt that he could best him in a duel. He wondered what Dudley wanted.

"We are in town to run some errands. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to apply to military service. I…I need something to do with my life and they give me a decent education. I plan to move out and…"

Harry seemed a little surprise at the words that spilled from his nephew's mouth as Severus was. Harry glanced over at him and shrugged. Severus shifted his stance slightly but kept a firm hand on his wand. He didn't want to draw any attention to themselves and he suspected that hexing somebody would be drawing attention.

_But if I have to protect Harry then so be it. I don´t care if there are Aurors standing in front of me, I´ll hex anybody in my way who tries to harm Harry._

But for now he would watch the situation and see what came out of it. It wouldn't do to hex Dursley on a feeling.

"So what has been going on with you?" The question clearly caught Harry off guard because he floundered for a moment before he said.

"Well…I didn't know how much you know…."

"Well, only when you guys came to visit. Something about being married because of…" Dudley dropped his voice and leaned in as he whispered. "Magic. But it gets a bit vague after that…."

Severus rolled his eyes. Harry seemed to share his thoughts but he answered anyway. "Yeah, I'm married now. Well, I'm not sure what to tell you about all that has been going on because so much has been going on. But we're in London for some errands and then we're on our way. We're leaving the U.K soon anyway…"

"Oh you're going on a trip?" Dudley seemed delighted.

"No, we're leaving indefinitely."

"It means, Mr Dursleys that we do not plan to come back." Severus cut in smoothly. He could practically see the wheels turning in Dudley's brain, trying to kick-start into gear and make the other male think. Perhaps he could make it a little bit easier.

Harry sighed and shook his head at Severus but the angry retort he would have expected didn't come. Instead Dudley's face seemed to fall as he said. "You're leaving? As in forever?"

Harry nodded once, as startled as Severus was by the reaction. They had expected taunts but nothing like this. Dudley seemed genuinely upset at the news.

"It isn't because of us now is it?" Harry frowned and Dudley leaned in to clarify. "What, you know…what we did to you. Taunting you for all these years and locking you up. Cause I'm really sorry about that! I know it can't make it right but please accept my apology…"

Something Severus couldn't identify flew through the bond. It was gone too fast for him to examine it. He glanced at Harry. The green eyes were hard as Harry stared at Dudley and there was tenseness to Harry's shoulders. Severus could almost see the steel edge in Harry's spine as his bond mate straightened to make himself taller.

"What would you do if I said yes to that question? That yes, it was all due to you. Because you didn't treat me right and it serves you right that you should feel remorse for that. I'm not sure if I'm ready to accept that apology at the moment."

Dudley looked stricken but seemed to understand as he nodded. "Okay, yeah, I guess we deserve that. So where is your wife?"

The word wife had Harry sputtering and he glanced back at Severus in shock. Severus raised an eyebrow and then sneered. He dropped an arm around Harry's shoulders to pull his husband against his side as he said. "I know that the long hair can be quite fooling but really, if you are that blind and dumb, you might as well turn around now because I can guarantee you that the military will not enlist you."

Dudley glanced between them and went pale as he said. "You're married to him?"

Harry nodded tightly and Severus didn't need the bond to feel the fury that shot through him. Severus' hand tightened around Harry's shoulder. He didn't want his bond mate to jump his nephew in the street.

"Yes, quite happily." Harry's voice was a snarl.

"Oh, okay, I meant no offense." Dudley grinned and then continued. "Just didn't expect it, that's all. But yeah, congrats. Look, I'm going to write down my address so just in case you ever wanna get in touch, you can. I meant it when I said it, Harry, I do apologize for what I did to you and I know it doesn't make it right but still."

He held out a hand for Harry and after a moment's hesitation Harry shook it. The next moment the same hand was extended to Severus and he shook it. Dudley nodded at them and then turned around. Harry relaxed slightly but he kept a firm hand on Severus' hand.

"This is turning out to be a weird day, Severus. I think it's time to go home before we walk into any other old acquaintances."

Severus was all too happy to do as Harry said.

Hp

Grimmauld Place would never feel like home but at the moment Severus was glad to be there either way. He sank down with a groan in a chair at the kitchen table. He carefully rubbed at his neck because it was aching. He would need to build up a little bit more of his strength and endurance if he wanted to walk long distances in Paris.

He raised a hand to gently stroke the raven as it settled on the table in front of him. Harry was making tea and humming softly to himself. Severus hid a smile.

The raven was making a soft sound and then it pecked lightly at Severus' hand before she took flight. Harry let out a startled cry as the raven settled on his shoulder. This time Severus' smirk was harder to hide.

"I'm getting you a bell." Harry muttered to the raven as he carried two cups of tea over. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Or I'm naming you bell."

"You will do no such thing. She deserves a sophisticated name. At least something better than Bell. I refuse to be bonded to a familiar that is named Bell." Severus sneered. Harry shrugged at him.

"Fine, what name would you pick?"

The raven hopped down onto the table and pecked lightly at Harry's fingers. When Harry carefully petted her with a finger she seemed content.

"Elizabeth." Severus said without hesitation. Harry shot him a look.

"Yeah, no. Something that suits her. How about Raven?" Severus didn't need the bond to know that Harry was joking.

"Margaret." He countered.

"Saskia."

"Bessie."

"It sounds like a cow."

"I thank you very much not to insult my ability to give out names." Severus' eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Kaya? It sounds like a kick ass name."

"I do not require her to be kick ass. I require her to be my familiar." The raven looked from one wizard to the other. Severus looked at the raven for a long moment before he decided.

"Abigail." It seemed to please Harry because his husband didn't offer any comment which Severus counted as a win. Harry's fingers continued to stroke Abigail's breast, gently working in between the feathers. Abigail leaned into his touch and Harry smiled wistfully.

"Do you think I'll find a familiar of my own?"

Severus glanced up sharply from contemplating the raven. Harry wasn't looking at him, instead choosing to look away.

_The sadness and insecurity that came from Harry was enough to make Severus' wand hand twitch. He wanted to hex the Dursleys for making Harry think he had to work for affection when it should come so easily to him. _

"I would think so. Knowing you, you'll stumble across a magical creature that will attach itself to you during our travels. And then we will not be able to get rid of it. Presumably it will be quite rare as well or a species that has never been discovered. Perhaps we should rethink these travel plans because I do not fancy bringing a managery home because that will happen."

He could nearly see Harry stumbling over the word and added, while rolling his eyes. "A collection of different animals, almost like a zoo."

"Well it would be fun to see a lot of different animals on our travels. It will only add to the experience."

'As long as they remain in their own country." Severus added. He rose from his seat to search the kitchen cabinets for biscuits. He hoped that they still had some. Though they had eaten a big lunch he was peckish.

_There was a small wave of anxiety coming from Harry and Severus paused in his search of the cupboards. He carefully turned around when Harry said._

"Severus, can we talk?" He leaned back against the counter and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. He tried his best to exude calm but he wasn't quite succeeding. His mind was running a few miles a minute with possibilities. He wasn't sure what Harry was planning to talk about but his lover was fidgitting. Harry never fidgeted. Not even when he had faced Voldemort.

"I…We have been talking about the future all day and I do really want to leave with you, as soon as possible but there are other people we have to consider…"

"Harry, it is alright to be selfish for once and to put yourself above others…"

"Not when you made a promise to somebody."

"I didn't realize that it was more important than the promise you made to your husband?" Severus snarled. Harry's head immediately snapped so the green eyes could meet his. Harry's eyes were narrowed before Harry bit out.

"I'm talking about Teddy, you arse." Severus' eyes narrowed as well as he regarded Harry. He had done plenty to make Harry angry but he had never been called a name.

"Did you just call me an arse?"

"Yes, I did because you were acting like one. You deserved it so I called you on it. Now will you please let me finish?" Severus gave a nod. Harry sighed heavily and then continued. "I promise Teddy that I would be there for him, in a way that Sirius was never there for me. But how can I be there when I'm halfway across the world?"

Severus sighed his own sigh and then pulled out the chair next to Harry. He sat down and turned to face his husband. Harry was gazing steadily at him and Severus held out a hand to Harry. He smiled when Harry reached over to clap it and softly said.

"We can always go back for Teddy, Harry. He can come and stay with us if he wants too."

"But what if Andromeda becomes too old to take care of Teddy or if he's too much of a handful for her. I mean, they don't even know if he inherited Remus' werewolf curse. I mean…."

"If that time comes then we shall deal with it." He squeezed Harry's hand, making sure to look him in the eye as he said it.

"But…" Severus leaned in to kiss Harry briefly. His husband did fall silent and when Severus pulled back he whispered.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Teddy can always come and stay with us should that be his wish and the wish of Andromeda. There is room in our life for Teddy, Harry, wherever our life may take us." It seemed to be the right thing to say because Harry's smile lit up the whole room.

His lover merely nodded, too stunned to speak so Severus said. "Not too bad for an arse, am I correct?"

Harry's laugh warmed him and for the first time in a long time Severus was looking forward to the future.

**I hope you liked it. It is shorter then I normally write but due to my lack of time I couldn't write a whole lot. I hope you like it and send some ideas you want to see in the last chapter.**

**In the next chapter: Harry and Severus prepare for their immediate departure and finalize their plans for the future. Now the only thing that is left is to say goodbye to their loved ones, but how hard will that be? Especially when a farewell party is thrown in their honour: That and more in Farewell. **


End file.
